


The Demon Next Door

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 130,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Мир Кенсу был идеален.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Demon Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/267311) by theminion. 



— Проверка, проверка…

Слова быстро пронеслись через аудиторию, отдавая эхом от голых стен.

— Теперь успокоились. Все, пожалуйста, прекратите болтать!

Учащиеся, усаженные на стульях в несколько рядов, закончили свои оживленные беседы и обратили внимание на кафедру в начале аудитории. Г-н Ли, пухлый и чопорный мужчина, оглядел своих студентов.

— Большое спасибо, — проговорил он в микрофон. — Вскоре, как вы все знаете, заканчивается первый семестр. Экзамены не за горами.

Через весь зал пронесся ропот детей, услышавших напоминание о самом страшном времени.

— Я знаю, что вы все взволнованы, — продолжал г-н Ли, — и я понимаю, что многие из вас обеспокоены этими экзаменами. Я собираюсь быть честным, и, как вы понимаете, результаты определят уровень вашего класса.

Некоторые студенты задрожали при мысли о получении письма с понижением уровня.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все поняли, что если вы учитесь достаточно хорошо, сдаете промежуточный и финальный экзамен на отлично, то вы на своем пути к блестящему будущему в колледже. Я знаю, что это походит на давление с моей стороны, но многие из вас этого не сделают, — здесь он сделал паузу, дабы позволить себе проглотить смешок. — В любом случае, просто расслабьтесь, упорно трудитесь, и вы увидите, что весь ваш пот вскоре окупится. Вы будете успешны и покинете эту школу, встав на свой путь к лучшей жизни с образованием. И на этой ноте я хотел бы, чтобы вы все подарили взрыв аплодисментов победителю на выборах президента студсовета, До Кенсу!

Звуки громких аплодисментов заполонили зал, приятно отдавая в ушах нового президента.

Выигрыш Кенсу на выборах был скорее очевидным явлением, нежели чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. С ним трудно конкурировать.

Он, возможно, был маленьким с точки зрения роста, но его ум был отнюдь не мал. Никто во всей школе не был так же умен, как он, никто не относится к школе так серьезно, как он.

Его большие глаза были окнами в мир, через которые он узнавал то, чего никто в школе и не знал. Его уши захватывали каждую лекцию, словно диктофон, и воспроизводили всякий раз, когда он нуждался в ней.

Он был не кем иным, как гением, и титул президента студенческого совета только доказал этот факт. Он принял совет г-на Ли о наступающих экзаменах близко к сердцу, и все уже знали, что он будет лучшим.

Обхватив руками обе стороны кафедры, Кенсу прошелся быстрым взглядом по учащимся. В свою очередь они также наблюдали за каждым движением хрупкого тела в темных штанах и белом поло. Парень провел рукой по аккуратно уложенным волосам.

— Дамы и господа, — начал он с улыбкой, — я бы хотел еще раз поблагодарить всех за то, что выбрали меня своим президентом.

Парень поднял руку, заставляя замолчать аплодисменты, которые вот-вот собирались раздаться.

— Это честь быть лидером школы, и я более чем счастлив привести нас к победе против других школ в области, если наши пути пересекутся. Прямо сейчас, однако, мы обсудим некоторые другие вещи. Прежде всего, как вам новое меню кафетерия, которое я официально установил? Ха?

Со всех частей аудитории послышались возгласы одобрения.

Кенсу же самодовольно потер руки.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Рад слышать об этом. Во-вторых, я хотел бы рассмотреть проблему с мужскими раздевалками. Парни, душ для того, чтобы смывать грязь, а не добавлять. Вы знаете, о чем я.

По помещению раздалось тихое хихиканье.

— И, наконец, об экзаменах: не раскисайте. Все будет в порядке. Прилежно учитесь, и все получится. Иначе вы рискуете стать одним из тех, кто терпит неудачу и должен переучиваться в среднем звене снова и снова. Это не должно произойти, если вы трудитесь. Спасибо и удачи.

С этими словами прозвенел звонок, указывая на конец учебного дня.

Кенсу слегка поклонился и сделал несколько уверенных шагов по ступенькам, встав на одном уровне с остальной частью студентов. Все они толпились вокруг него, хлопали по спине, признавали его превосходство.

Он не был самым популярным, но статус президента давал ему значительную привилегию быть уважаемым.

Пробившись через толпу людей, Кенсу вышел в школьный коридор. Все старались любым способом быстрее добраться до своих шкафчиков, желая забрать вещи и как можно активнее выйти из школы, дабы начать столь желанные выходные.

Кенсу разблокировал замок на шкафчике и открыл дверцу. Расстегнув рюкзак, он начал складывать в него школьные книги.

Хлопок по спине прервал его занятие, заставляя обернуться и посмотреть, кто же потревожил его.

— Эй, Су!

— Что такое, Ёль? — Кенсу уложил справочник по теории чисел в передний карман рюкзака. — Что-то новое?

— Помимо факта, что ты теперь фактически отец нашей школы, я бы сказал «нет». Но все же я слышал о новых студентах, пришедших в школу. Детки приехали из Китая, по обмену, поговаривают, сильные.

— Это хорошо, — закрыл шкафчик Кенсу. — Тао может поговорить с ними. Все же он вице-президент и китаец. Удобно, правда?

— Вполне, — Чанель перекинул лямку собственного рюкзака с левого плеча на правое. — Кстати, ты знаешь Бен Бекхена?

Кенсу ухмылялся и начал спускаться к парадной двери школы.

— Возможно. Зачем тебе?

— Просто спросил.

— Да. Просто.

Кенсу косо поглядел на Чанеля; как раз вовремя: до того как легкий румянец высокого парня исчез с лица.

— Есть что-нибудь новое? — спросил Пак. — Помимо того, что ты президент.

— Я выиграл конкурс английского эссе, — ответил Кенсу. — Также справился с 99 из 100 заданий на тесте в колледж, в который хотел пойти.

— Это не новое! — засмеялся Чанель. — Ты всегда успешно справляешься со всем этим!

— Неправда! — твердо выступил Кенсу. — Я получил A за тест по алгебре на прошлой неделе. Это не твердое A. Без плюсов.

— Не заставляй меня ударить тебя.

Они шли вместе, пока не дошли до главного входа. После чего Чанель полностью изменил свой курс назад в школу, чтобы пойти на баскетбольную тренировку. А Кенсу направился домой.

Он всегда шел домой один. У него был выбор, либо садиться на автобус, который действительно экономил время, либо идти пешком, что давало ему время подумать. Он сам выбрал этот путь.

В настоящий момент прогулка давала ему время подумать над тем, что он собирался сделать с восхищением Чанеля над Бен Бекхеном.

Бекхен. Та противная, маленькая крыса с подведенными глазами.

Если и был кто-то, кого Кенсу ненавидел, так это был Бекхен. Он был его оппонентом на выборах, и это позволило ему узнать многое об этом парне.

Кенсу не понравилась информация, которую он услышал об этом ребенке. Он был мошенником и нисколько не ценил то, что имел. Из того, что Кенсу слышал, однажды тот даже ограбил придорожный магазин.

И теперь ему особенно не нравился Бекхен, так как одно только существование этого парня отнимало у него лучшего друга. Чанель, начиная с выборов и встречи с этим самым Бекхеном, не прекращал вечно спрашивать и говорить о нем.

Почему это такой милый, забавный и любящий парень, как Чанель, влюбился в холодного, бессердечного Бекхена? У Кенсу не было ответа на этот вопрос.

Но он действительно знал, что это раздражает.

Парень плотно сжал лямку рюкзака. Чанель был единственным другом Кенсу. Даже при том, что теперь он самая значимая персона в школе, Кенсу принял решение избегать всех, кроме Чанеля.

И теперь он теряет его.

Это заставило его задуматься, почему он не был очарован кем-то так же, как Чанель Бекхеном. Правда ли он неспособен на это? В его груди циркулирует кровь, омывает сердце, но неужели оно так неприступно?

Кенсу раздражен. У него не было времени для кого-то, кто украдет его внимание. У него был колледж, в который нужно поступить. Даже при том, что он сдал их вступительный экзамен, ему все еще нужно усердно трудиться, чтобы получить элитное место в одном из наилучших университетов Кореи.

Он свернул за угол. В голове было слишком много мыслей, чтобы смотреть на заученный путь к своему дому.

Его сознание вернулось, когда он споткнулся обо что-то.

Он споткнулся о то, чего здесь раньше не было. Качая головой, Кенсу наклонился, чтобы поднять мотоцикл, в который секунду назад врезался. Красный и мерцающий под дневным солнцем, он был похож на что-то совершенно новое.

Это было, конечно, в новинку для Кенсу. Он никогда не видел его прежде, именно этот мотоцикл, если вы об этом. Особенно если он стоит в паре дюймах от его дома.

Он прислонил чудо инноваций к соседнему дереву, мысленно принося извинения владельцу байка. Осмотревшись по сторонам, парень продолжил путь к дому.

Пока он возился в сумке, ища ключи, услышал голоса своих родителей, смеющихся внутри дома. То есть они были дома? А не рано ли?

Это было странно. Оба его родителя работали до поздней ночи, будучи главными докторами в местной больнице.

Он повернул ключ и открыл дверь.

Кенсу шел на голоса родителей, которые, казалось, находились в гостиной. Рука, сжимавшая рюкзак, сжала его еще сильнее, когда нога парня ступила в эту комнату.

Помимо его родителей на диване в гостиной были еще два незнакомых ему человека. По кольцам можно было сразу понять, что перед ним супружеская пара среднего возраста. Кенсу, конечно, никогда не видел их прежде; его мать и отец действительно никогда не приглашали гостей к себе в дом.

Так, и кто они?

Вопрос, на который Кенсу очень бы хотел услышать ответ.

— Кенсу! — воскликнул его отец, ставя кофейную чашку на журнальный столик перед диваном. — Заходи, сын, заходи! Поприветствуй наших гостей!

Кенсу снял с плеч рюкзак, оставив его возле дверного проема, и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Пара встала одновременно, оба протянули руки для рукопожатия.

— Ты тот самый известный Кенсу, — сказала явно восхищенная женщина. — Мы говорили о премиях и видели множество твоих наград. Ты очень умен, не так ли?

Кенсу кивнул, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Предполагаю, собираешься поступать в институт? — спросил мужчина. — Приятно знать, что кто-то в этом мире все еще верит в образование.

— Ты шутишь? Кенсу живет этим! — вставляет г-н До. — Он проводит часы, учась и готовясь в течение всего дня! И теперь, когда он президент, у него еще больше забот.

Глаза женщины искрились восхищением.

— Президент? Такой занятой человек!

— К слову, мы ваши новые соседи, — сказал незнакомый мужчина. — Мистер и миссис Ким. У нас есть сын, который, к сожалению, не смог прийти. Я надеюсь, вы двое поладите.

— Хорошо, надеюсь, мы с ним встретимся, — вежливо ответил Кенсу.

— Какой славный молодой человек, — ворковала г-жа Ким. — Очень рада встрече! Почему бы вам не зайти к нам завтра на ужин? Это не так далеко, заходите.

С этими словами Г-н и г-жа Ким удалились.

Кенсу не мог не заметить изменения в своих родителях. Их улыбки рассеялись от упоминания о сыне Кимов.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответила г-жа До, вставая с дивана с чашкой кофе в руках. — Кенсу, они хорошие люди, ты так не думаешь? — Кенсу кивнул. — Мы рады, что ты так считаешь.

— Как школа, сын? — раздался вопрос от г-на До, идущего к кухне, чтобы вымыть пустую чашку.

— Хорошо, — через окно Кенсу смотрел на семейство Ким, идущее через дорогу к своему дому. — Сегодня у нас было собрание. Я зачитывал речь с трибуны.

— Это замечательно, дорогой, — г-жа До, не смотря на сына, включила кран.

Кенсу прикрыл оконный тюль, захватил свой рюкзак и направился наверх. Зайдя в свою комнату, парень тщательно закрыл дверь.

Рюкзак оказался под столом, парень на кровати, его взгляд на мотоцикле. Последний был прекрасно виден из окна комнаты.

Он хотел знать, кому он принадлежит. Очевидно, это был кто-то опасный. Кто-то, кому нравится жить не по правилам. Волнующе.

И Кенсу нуждался в этом волнении.

Независимо от того, насколько он любил школу и хотел быть успешным, Кенсу не мог не чувствовать, что его жизнь была скучной. Даже когда он сошелся с Чанелем, то, что они делали, не было забавным. Главным образом чтение книг и просмотр кино вроде «Звездных войн».

Он чувствовал, что есть часть жизни, которую он упускал. Были некоторые вещи, которые ему, как элите, не разрешалось делать, дабы поддерживать репутацию. И это заставляло его хотеть их еще больше.

Итак, локти на подоконнике и подбородок на руках, Кенсу ждал.

Его сотовый несколько раз звонил мелодией, поставленной на контакт Чанеля, но он игнорировал звонки. Он не прекратит наблюдать за блестящим куском металла, пока не узнает, кому он принадлежит.

Внезапно дверь дома Ким с хлопком, что было ясно по нехилому удару о стену, открылась.

Силуэт перепрыгнул ступеньки и направился к месту, где мотоцикл стоял первоначально, когда Кенсу наткнулся на него. Не увидя того там, плечи человека резко поднялись.

Кенсу наблюдал, как человек обернулся, ища мотоцикл. Он не мог полностью разглядеть лицо, так как оно было скрыто под плотно натянутым капюшоном толстовки.

Наконец, завидев свое средство передвижения, человек направился к нему и отставил от ствола дерева. Он несколько раз обошел его вокруг, по-видимому осматривая его, и застыл, когда дошел до стороны, на которую упал Кенсу.

Кенсу видел, как парень провел пальцем по железу. Царапина. Он поцарапал мотоцикл.

Парень почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось.

Человек сердито скинул с головы капюшон, и Кенсу, наконец, увидел лицо незнакомца. Его сердце почти вырвалось из груди от вида такого приведенного в бешенство, но все же великолепного лица.

На шоколадной коже лба появилась морщинка — парень хмурился, но это не делало его лицо хуже. Пожалуй, это заставило Кенсу задаться вопросом, использовал ли этот молодой человек косметику, или он просто сам по себе прекрасен.

Шикарные губы перебивали хмурый взгляд. Они выглядели настолько мягкими и привлекательными, что Кенсу внезапно задумался, оставят ли они приятные ощущения на его губах при поцелуе.

Что когда-нибудь да произойдет.

Молодой человек пнул дерево, где минуту назад стоял мотоцикл, отчего несколько листьев упали на тротуар. Кенсу знал, что с деревьями нельзя так обращаться.

И теперь он также знал, что это был сын семьи Ким по соседству. Кенсу не знал его имя, но он действительно знал, что у него проблемы. У него, очевидно, были проблемы с гневом.

Молодой человек сел на мотоцикл и завел его. Не понимая своего странного испуга, Кенсу быстро нагнулся так, что единственная часть, которую можно было увидеть из окна, стали лишь макушка и пара широко распахнутых глаз.

Мотоцикл заревел, а его наездник дал газ, мгновенно срываясь с места вниз по улице. Тайный наблюдатель провожал его взглядом, пока всадник на железном коне не превратился в маленькую черную точку.

Кенсу расслабился и встал прямо, задаваясь вопросом, как он собирается показать свое лицо перед тем молодым человеком. Он, очевидно, был бы подозреваемым номер один в деле о том, кто поцарапал мотоцикл. Или нет, если сын Кимов был глуп.

Потирая свои руки, несмотря на то, что ему вообще не было холодно, Кенсу вытащил рюкзак, дабы начать делать домашнюю работу на предстоящие выходные.

***

Было немного позже полуночи, когда Кенсу услышал скрип колес об асфальт.

Его глаза медленно и неохотно открылись, несколько раз моргая перед окончательным пробуждением. Несмотря на сон, просящий его вернуться, парень сел в постели.

Он встал, немного разминая спину. Тогда ему пришло в голову, что звук исходил снаружи. Он расшторил и открыл окна, выглядывая на улицу.

Красный мотоцикл снова сиял под уличными фонарями. Его наездник стоял рядом, и Кенсу не мог не заметить, как тот еле стоял на ногах. Все еще находясь в полусонном состоянии, он продолжил осмотр незнакомца.

Пухлые губы молодого человека были припухшими, как будто они были заняты вещами, о которых Кенсу и мечтать не смел. Порванная рубашка и расстегнутые штаны, весь вид кричал о беспорядке.

И даже при том, что он был далек от места, где стоял сын семьи Ким, Кенсу мог чувствовать запах, нет, зловоние алкоголя. Аромат из неприятного микса спиртного, сигарет и других препаратов, из-за которого Кенсу был вынужден прикрыть нос ладонью. Это было ужасно.

Молодой человек волочил ноги к дому по соседству. Через мгновение До увидел, как из дома выбежала г-жа Ким, на ходу накидывая верхнюю одежду.

Она схватила руку сына и быстро потянула внутрь жилища. Женщина кричала на него, говоря, что его действия были недопустимы. И почему-то Кенсу даже не хотел знать, что он сделал.

То, что заинтересовало его в речи г-жи Ким, было имя, коим она назвала своего сына. Чонин. Итак, теперь Кенсу знал имя.

Ким Чонин.

Он отпустил шторы, как только г-жа Ким закрыла дверь их дома. Кенсу шлепнулся назад на свою кровать и вернулся ко сну.

Только вот несколько моментов спустя снова был разбужен.

Глаза Кенсу неохотно разлепились уже во второй раз за ночь. Он потер их сжатыми кулаками и встал, чтобы вновь посмотреть из окна.

Чонин снова вышел. Теперь он был одет в другую одежду, намного более соответствующую, чем прежде. Парень отогнал мотоцикл и в очередной раз оседлал его.

За ним через секунду выбежал г-н Ким, и До заметил, что тот выглядел намного более сердитым, чем Чонин сегодня днем. Его пальцы, оказавшиеся сжатыми на шее Чонина, даже с такого расстояния, казалось, тряслись от гнева.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, молодой человек! — Кенсу отчетливо слышал, что он сказал. — Хватит! Тебе повезло, что мы еще не поместили тебя в реабилитационный центр!

Чонину удалось выдернуть шею из рук отца.

— Я больше не ребенок. Не нуждаюсь в твоих указаниях, старик. Вернись обратно в дом, пока не разбудил весь район.

— Чонин, мы должны были столько раз переезжать из-за тебя! На этот раз не можешь просто вести себя нормально?! Возвращайся в дом!

Чонин основательно сел на мотоцикл.

— Нет, спасибо.

Г-н Ким закрыл свое лицо рукой и развернулся. Злой мужчина зашагал с такой скоростью, как ноги человека средних лет, очевидно, не смогли бы.

Чонин завел мотоцикл, а Кенсу все продолжал пристально наблюдать за ним.

Только когда двигатель уже начал рычать, Чонин заметил наблюдателя. Тогда Кенсу смог лишь застыть на месте, оледеневший от неприятного чувства, почему-то окутывающего его.

Парень снизу поднял голову, прожигая глазами и исследуя Кенсу, стоящего у окна. Последний сильно сжал пальцами подоконник, впиваясь в белоснежную поверхность ногтями, будто от этого зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь.

А Чонин бесстрастно, но пристально продолжал смотреть на него, зачем-то роясь в кармане. Кенсу видел, что позже тот вынул маленькую коробочку.

Рукой, которая, конечно, больше подошла бы для бейсбола, Чонин бросил коробку в Кенсу. Старшему не без труда удалось поймать и в следующую же секунду ошарашенно посмотреть на свое приобретение.

Это была пачка сигарет.

Даря Кенсу очаровательную улыбку, Чонин поместил одну злодейку с фильтром в свой рот и развернул мотоцикл. Он исчез через мгновение точно так же, как и прежде.

Не зная, как поступить, Кенсу потряс пачку в руках, удостоверившись, что она не пустая. Прежде он никогда не думал о курении.

Он знал, что это плохо, еще с уроков медицины в младших классах. Как только человек увлекается курением, он не может остановиться. Он будет курить всё больше сигарет, а никотин все сильнее разрушать его легкие. Плюс ко всему, Кенсу даже помнил что-то о раке, как о побочном эффекте.

Но ведь от одного раза нельзя пострадать, верно?


	2. Chapter 2

Кажется, Кенсу выкашлял свои легкие.

После кражи у отца зажигалки и пробы одной из сигарет, полученной в подарок от Чонина, брюнет чувствовал, как его голова собиралась взорваться от ощущений, которые прежде он никогда не испытывал.

Пары никотина все еще витали в воздухе комнаты, заставляя парня открыть окно, тем самым разбавляя дым холодным чистым воздухом. Но это не избавило горло от адской скребущей боли.

Открытая пачка сигарет все еще стояла на столе, но теперь в ней не досчитать одной штуки. Её выбросили из окна, безразлично наблюдая, как тлеющий уголек летит вниз, вниз на место, где ранее стоял мотоцикл Чонина.

Кенсу вытянул шею, пытаясь успокоить неприятное жгучее чувство, ползающее в его горле. Хотя в голове дилемма не менее интересная: что делать утром относительно того, почему в его комнате были сигареты.

Боль была так невыносима, что о возвращении ко сну и речи не было. Он потратил остальную часть ночи, тупо уставившись в потолок, валяясь на кровати, царапая сожженное горло.

Единственная вещь, которую он усвоил из этого опыта — он должен держаться подальше от Ким Чонина. Очевидно же, что тот оказывает на него пагубное влияние, и еще одной такой ночи Кенсу просто не выдержит.

По комнате раздался звон будильника, оповещающего владельца, что уже шесть утра. Сев на постели, закинув коробку сигарет глубоко в ящик стола, президент школы сбросил ноги с кровати и начал готовиться к насыщенному дню.

Пульсирующая боль в голове и жгучая в горле. Поправляя перед зеркалом рубашку, Кенсу удрученно вздохнул, добавляя к вышеперечисленному темные круги под глазами.

Не помогало и яркое солнце, нагло врывающееся в комнату через окно, оно наоборот, словно ножом резало чувствительную роговицу. Кенсу даже не знал, что он собирается сказать учителям, если те вдруг спросят о его состоянии.

Он прекрасно знал, что сегодня была суббота. Но это обстоятельство не отменяло ни то, что он президент студсовета, ни то, что ему выпала честь работать по выходным.

Усталый и с болью, он медленно спустился вниз по лестнице, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. Он пробрался через гостиную к двери, тщательно скрывая свое присутствие, и вышел наружу.

Утро было холодным. Покалывающий заморозок коснулся кожи Кенсу, и тот открыл рот, позволяя холоду пробежаться по горлу. Временное облегчение.

Парень вышел на дорогу к школе. Поднять ногу для нового шага он не успел, уши резко резанул визжащий звук. Слишком знаком этот звук.

Красный металл мерцал под лучами утреннего солнца. Колеса прочертили по асфальту, останавливаясь в сантиметре от тротуара, по которому шел Кенсу. Водитель одарил его маленькой ухмылкой.

Только на мгновение Кенсу замер. Но увидев, кто этот человек, он продолжил свой путь. Помня обещание, данное себе, Кенсу проигнорировал Ким Чонина, даже когда тот начал звать его.

— Эй! Умник! Подошел сюда в течение секунды!

Кенсу просто шел вперед. Он не хотел иметь дело с сигаретами, ездой на мотоцикле, грубым придурком.

Воздух перекрыло, когда на плече оказалась рука, нагло развернувшая его на 180°. Рот Чонина изогнулся в улыбке, выпуская из пухлых губ сигарету. Парень посылает в лицо Кенсу тяжелый дым от последней затяжки, заставляя того неприятно поморщиться и хрипло закашлять.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок, умник?

Кенсу развеял рукой остатки вонючего дыма.

— Да. Он был замечательным. Никогда в жизни не чувствовал столько боли.

— Скорее всего ты просто неправильно курил.

— Спасибо за урок, — перебил Кенсу.

Он прекрасно чувствовал ожившее сердце, отбивающее дикий ритм по ребрам. От чего, он не знал. Не знал и от чего колени предательски тряслись от одного только взгляда на Чонина. Но тот был чертовски горяч.

Внезапно, вокруг Кенсу стало жарко. Высокая температура, казалось, окружила все вокруг него, нагревая тело, которое жалкую минуту назад мерзло на ветру.

Кенсу повернулся, хотя Чонин все равно развернул его обратно.

— Давай. Представься. Я не могу вечно звать тебя 'умником', умник.

Их руки скрепились в рукопожатии.

— Ким Чонин.

— Д-До Кенсу. Рад знакомству.

–А я-то как рад.

Все же Кенсу придержался своего опыта и выдернул руку. Бросая взгляд вниз, дабы скрыть румянец, Кенсу отчаянно закусил нижнюю губу.

— Итак, Кенсу, — начал Чонин, — идешь в школу в субботу? В жизни не видел таких людей.

— Ну, будучи президентом, я забочусь о своей школе, — бросил Су, начиная, а точнее продолжая, свой путь к школе. — Я сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, что такое школа.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — Чонин шел в ногу около него. — Почему бы тогда тебе не показать мне её? Других людей там будет не много, ведь сегодня суббота, правильно? Это будет частный тур.

На мгновение Кенсу снова остановился.

— Какова вероятность, что ты отстанешь от меня после этого?

— Хитрости ни к чему.

— Хорошо. Хочешь экскурсию? Будет тебе экскурсия.

До школы Чонин шел за Кенсу в устойчивом темпе. Старший заметил, что Чонин продолжал пытаться соответствовать его движениям, даже когда он добавлял шагу, поэтому отчасти они шли достаточно синхронно.

Это заставило Кенсу задаться вопросом, было ли у этого ребенка обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. Но рассмотрев парня, к несчастью, можно понять, что тот не болеет этим заболеванием, скорее, это какое-то отклонение.

Его волосы были растрепаны, рубашка расстегнута на добрую пару-тройку пуговиц. От волос сильно пахло гелем, а остальная часть тела испускала дотошный запах одеколона, в который нос Кенсу мгновенно влюбился. Сильный и острый, он был захватывающим.

Этот ребенок, вероятно, даже не убирал свою комнату. Какое ОКР?

Кенсу старался изо всех сил игнорировать Чонина, когда они приблизились к парадной двери школы. Пост президента давал Кенсу множество преимуществ, и одно из них — наличие ключа ко всем дверям. Таким образом, он мог войти всякий раз туда, куда хотел, и тогда, когда хотел.

Он скользнул внутрь, Чонин за ним. Дверь закрылась, и Кенсу последовал к офису, чтобы заявить о своем присутствии и прибытии маньяка вместе с ним.

Помощник главного офиса, Исин, поднял свою голову от документов, коими был обложен чуть ли не до носа. Как только он увидел Кенсу, слабая улыбка вспыхнула на его лице.

— Доброе утро, господин президент.

— Слишком рано для этого, Исин, — ответил Кенсу, идя к личной части укромного кабинета.

Парень вынул из ящика письма с жалобами от некоторых учителей. Недавно было несколько междоусобиц, да и к тому же приехала группа китайских студентов по обмену. Их всех нужно распределить по классам и объяснить устав. Конечно, сделает это не кто иной, как Кенсу.

Чонин прислонился к дверному проему у входа в кабинет, его взгляд прочно закреплен на Кенсу, проверяющего почту. Глаза Исина также тщательно наблюдали. За Чонином. Он был похож на мелкого вора, а трофеи в зале были целью этого школьного грабителя.

— Чунмен сегодня придет? — спросил До, отрывая Исина от мыслей.

Лицо мальчика, немедленно окрасившееся в красный цвет от чудодейственного имени, не могло не вызвать маленький смешок. У капитана футбольной команды всегда были чары заставлять Исина краснеть, а его колени предательски дрожать. Магия, да?

— Я не уверен, — был ответ голосом, слишком странным, чтобы казаться спокойным. — Но знаю, Чанель здесь. Он говорил что-то о подготовке к следующей баскетбольной игре против школы с окраины города. И Бекхен. Он тоже здесь. С Чанелем.

Последняя часть заставила сердце Кенсу надломиться. Прокрутив последнюю бумажку в руке, парень направился к выходу из офиса.

— Спасибо, Син-Син.

— Да, — ответил Исин, наблюдая за Чонином, когда тот последовал за Кенсу. — Нет проблем. Эй, ты не мог бы проверить, шкафчик с кубками заперт?

***

Кенсу открыл тяжелую дверью с присущим ей звуком и зашел внутрь спортзала.

Скрип кроссовок и запах пота, капающего с разгоряченных тел, снующих туда-сюда. Его глаза немедленно начали блуждать по ним, ища своего высокого друга в группе, ну, в общем, таких же высоких парней.

Некоторые были даже выше, чем Чанель, и Кенсу задался вопросом, как же он собирается найти своего лучшего друга в этой толпе пизанских башень. И затем в голове пронеслась ужасная идея.

Если бы он нашел Бекхена, то он нашел бы и Чанеля.

Чонин вновь остался в дверном проеме, поскольку Кенсу слишком по-хозяйки вошел в помещение. Его движение остановилось, когда он приблизился к баскетбольной площадке, и ее же озарили звонкие приветствия.

На мгновение Кенсу остановился, дабы махнуть всем рукой, позже продолжая передвижение к раздевалке. Он не проверял, следовал ли за ним Чонин, было дело поважнее какого-то придурка на красном куске металла.

Он вошел, дверь приоткрыта. Запах пота, старые носки и нестиранная баскетбольная форма — трудно не зажать нос. Кенсу чувствовал, что его горло вновь заскребло.

Смех был тем, что ранило ему больше всего. Он знал этот наигранный и писклявый, отвратительный, сопровождающийся частыми вдохами смех. Парень встал за рядом шкафчиков, чтобы остаться вне поля зрения Чанеля, вместо этого слушая, как друг говорит с его худшим врагом.

— Думаю, это было круто, Чанель. Ты всегда делаешь это круто! Именно поэтому ты капитан команды.

— Предполагаю, что да, — шкафчик хлопнул, закрываясь. — Но нельзя быть крутым без практики, верно? Практика — залог успеха, и я должен пойти на нее.

— Не забывай свое обещание!

— Не забуду! Твой дом, завтра, в десять. Получишь и распишешься! Как думаешь, может пригласить Су?

— Если хочешь, — последовал ответ с поддельной улыбкой, которая заставила живот Кенсу скрутиться, как от неприятного спазма. От спазма хочется избавиться, как и от этой улыбки. — Если он захочет прийти, то я не буду против. Но я чрезвычайно сомневаюсь, что он все же придет.

— Если я попрошу его, то он согласится. Су мой лучший друг. Пока вы не убьете друг друга, уверен, вы оба можете стать хорошими друзьями, — Кенсу услышал что-то мягкое и хлюпающее. Поцелуй. — Увидимся, Бек.

— До свидания, Чан.

Сердце разорвалось на две части. Кенсу покинул раздевалку до того, как Чанель увидел его.

Почта в его руке стала свидетелем прекрасного дня, когда жизнь ее владельца раскрошилась на кусочки.

Когда Кенсу вернулся в спортзал, его встретило что-то новое. Глаза расширились от наблюдения такой картины. Заинтригованы? Нет, не стоит. Это всего лишь Ким Чонин, присоединившийся к игре в баскетбол, крадущий мяч у одного из лучших игроков и забивающий сильный данк.

Чанель также видел это и вскоре подбежал к Чонину, хлопая того по спине. Он даже не заметил Кенсу, когда помчался к новоиспеченному Джордану.

Каждый удар Чанеля по спине Чонина, сопровождающийся громкими словами, отдавал ударом по нервам Кенсу. Последний опустил голову, а то слезы угрожали выбежать из желёз. Он проиграл своего друга противнику, а теперь и парню, которого едва ли знал.

Но, возможно, Чанель будет водиться с Чонином. Тогда его горло также опалится огнем; в отместку за Кенсу.

Президент пересек зал и вышел наружу. Он закрыл лицо рукой, поскольку шел к лестнице и боялся, что кто-то увидит его на грани слез.

Перескакивая через ступеньки, Кенсу поспешил на третий этаж. Он не прошел и полпути, когда услышал звук, будто кто-то подбегал к нему.

Он обернулся, ожидая Чанеля. Но вместо этого он получил шоколадную кожу и шикарные пухлые губы, далекие от его собственных. Чонин нагло ухмыляется и следует за ним, вверх по лестнице.

— На какой этаж мы идем?

Кенсу потребовалась секунда, чтобы вернуть свое самообладание и заговорить.

— Третий.

— Ваш капитан просто предложил мне место в команде. Он сказал, что, как только я приду в школу в понедельник, я должен прийти и получить униформу.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал До.

— Да, Чанель хороший парень. Вы друзья?

Следующий шаг был менее уверенный, с запинкой.

— Я не знаю.

Когда они дошли до третьего этажа, Чонин любезно открыл для него дверь. Бормоча «спасибо», Кенсу уверенным шагом направился к концу коридора.

Чонин сопровождал Су и без ведома наблюдал за походкой парня. Она его заинтриговала.

В походке отражалась смесь из нахальства и строгости, смешанной с классикой, и, казалось, еще какая-то часть, запертая под семью замками. Это было сексуально и, пожалуй, заставляло Чонина возбудиться.

Когда с утра они шли в школу, тот попытался скопировать это летящее скольжение, но в конечном счете потерпел неудачу. Очевидно, это была фишка лишь Кенсу.

Независимо от того, что это лишь шаги, тем не менее то, как Кенсу вилял бедрами, заставляло хотеть сделать с этими самыми бедрами что-нибудь развратное. Радостный Чонин следовал за ним полностью восхищенный таким прекрасным обзором на упругую задницу, подвиливающую в такт быстрым шагам.

Кенсу знал, что Чонин наблюдал за ним. Но не знал, за какой именно частью. Поэтому парень принял решение проигнорировать его, вместо этого он отпер дверь в комнату и зашел внутрь.

Теперь почта лежала на столе, Кенсу сидел на стуле у стола. Секунду спустя его лоб столкнулся с деревянной поверхностью этого же стола, а капли слез не вытерпели и предательски скатились со щек.

Чонин же спокойно сел напротив него. Он не предлагал типичных слов утешения, вместо этого сверлил его твердым пристальным взглядом, который, казалось, кричал: «Возьми себя в руки».

После добрых пяти минут бичевания Кенсу таки отлепился от стола и потер красные глаза. Чонин так ничего и не сказал по поводу только что увиденных им махинаций президента.

— Закончил?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Что случилось, умник? Тебя что-то тревожит еще со спортзала. Я видел.

— Ничего, — Кенсу уныло смотрел в окно. — Все прекрасно.

— Таким образом, он говорит неправду, — начал Ким, вскидывая ладони на столе, как знаменитый следователь, — все же ложь кричит, но походит на умирающее животное. Я правду говорю, Ватсон, это самый странный случай.

Кенсу не мог не улыбнуться.

— И каков ваш приговор, Шерлок?

Чонин вспыхнул собственной, дерзкой усмешкой, видя, как Кенсу купился на шутку.

— Я говорю, что мы уносим отсюда ноги делать что-то очень забавное. Я только приехал, а ты можешь показать мне город. Теперь школа кажется мне скучной, и я отменяю свое предложение об экскурсии по ней.

— У меня есть дела, которые нужно сделать, Чонин, — возразил Кенсу. — Ты можешь либо помочь мне, либо уехать.

— Есть третий вариант, — перебил Чонин, уже сидя на столе. — Я уезжаю, и ты уезжаешь со мной. Мы приедем позже, или ты можешь взять свою работу с собой. Кроме того, у тебя есть ключ к школе, верно? Можешь приехать сюда завтра утром, чтобы закончить все свои делишки.

Кенсу недолго рассматривал предложение.

— Предположим, что я согласен. Куда ты собираешься идти?

— Здесь есть какие-нибудь клубы?

— Никаких клубов, — лицо Кенсу стало строгим. — Я видел тебя пьяным вчера вечером, и я не хочу видеть это снова.

— Ну же, умник! — ухмыльнулся Чонин. — Оживись! Ты похож на парня, который слишком много работает! Только один раз, м? Так как я новый студент. Мы будем праздновать мое прибытие. Я имею в виду, мы же друзья, правильно?

Кенсу поднял на него взгляд.

— Возможно, — широкая улыбка. — Хорошо. Я знаю одно место. Меня друг однажды водил туда.

— Тогда вперед!

***

Согласиться на предложение Чонина было самой большой ошибкой, которую только мог сделать Кенсу.

Спустя секунду после входа в клуб, он потерял свой рюкзак. Его работа, его обязанности — все было в этой чертовой сумке. Теперь у него их нет. Половина его заданий также была в той гребаной сумке.

Также он потерял Чонина. Они были вместе один момент и разошлись уже в следующий. Он потерял младшего в толпе. У Кенсу совершенно не было желания быть в таком месте одному, поэтому в голове вспыхнули жаркие дебаты: должен ли он уехать или отыскать идиота, который собственно и притащил его сюда.

Что он собирается сказать г-ну и г-же Ким, если он притащит их сына, пьяного и покрытого засосами, как прошлой ночью? Кенсу не хотел быть ответственным за что-то, вроде этого, особенно учитывая репутацию, которую он должен был поддерживать.

Он был маленьким и слабым, но ему удалось прибиться через толпу людей, празднующих и тратящих впустую драгоценное время. О его рюкзаке благополучно забыли, сам он искал идиота Ким Чонина.

Это было отвратительно. Нельзя было и дюйма пройти, чтобы кто-нибудь где-нибудь тебя не потрогал. Брезгливо ударяя всех, кто только смел трогать его, Кенсу пробрался к бару.

Он сидел за стойкой один, глаза блуждали по танцполу. В этом месиве из тел и непонятной музыки совершенно не разобрать, а уж тем более не найти Чонина. О, почему он послушал этого дурака?!

Внезапно его глаза накрыли чужие руки, заставляя вскрикнуть от ужаса и смятения. Горячее дыхание опалило ухо, и Кенсу почти поверил в чувство, что кожа впитала его. Мягкие губы прошлись по его шее.

— Угадай кто.

— Ты уже пьян, не так ли? — спросил Су, отбрасывая прочь руки Чонина. — Меньше пяти минут прошло, а ты уже выпил!

— Подвинься, умник, — настоял Чонин, резко зажимая пальцами одной руки скулы Кенсу. — Попробуй. Сейчас.

Волосы на затылке Кенсу нагло сжали и резко оттянули назад. Поскольку от шока рот Кенсу открылся, Чонин практически влил в него что-то жидкое.

Это было горько, сильно и отвратительно. Кенсу чувствовал, как бедное горло разболелось с новой силой. Казалось, будто все, что делал Чонин, было во вред его горлу. Это была чертова водка.

И все же после напитка Кенсу чувствовал себя… нормально. Будто он мог летать. Он просто плыл по течению и даже не боролся, когда в него вливали вторую стопку.

Кенсу пришел к расстраивающему заключению, что Чонин был той частичкой жизни, в которой он нуждался. Та небольшая вещь, что заполнит пустоту. И после проигрыша Чанеля Бекхену, Кенсу нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то заполнил и это пустое место.

Ким Чонин кажется подходящей кандидатурой. Тот уверенно и осознанно причинил боль Кенсу, заставил его опуститься в низы жизни, но все, казалось, стоило того.

После черт знает которого напитка, Кенсу уже даже не мог сидеть прямо. Его голова неведомым образом уже покоилась на плече Чонина, а в легких витал аромат захватывающего одеколона.

— Так, умник, ты уже готов?

Кенсу ткнул большим пальцем в лицо Чонина. Младший схватил его и встрянул так, будто сейчас должно было произойти что-то волшебное.

Они оба были в другом мире. Чонин был тут прежде, и для него это не было чем-то незнакомым. Но для Кенсу это была совершенно новая утопия.

Он получил билет в один конец до рая, и он еще не готов вернуться в реальность.


	3. Chapter 3

Кенсу не знал, как он вообще держится на ногах.

Сейчас его походка напоминала смесь танца, плавания и акробатики. Если бы не Чонин, парень бы уже давно лежал вниз лицом и целовал асфальт.

Остаток дня парни провели в клубе, ругаясь и выпивая. К счастью для Кенсу, его организм трезвел каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался забраться ему в штаны, что злило Чонина, который как раз и был этим «кто-то».

А сейчас президент школы отчаянно держался за плечи, можно сказать, собутыльника, покорно следовал за ним, глазами замечая, как с каждым шагом они были все ближе и ближе к своим домам.

Чонин довел парня до его дома и позвонил в дверь. Старший же оперся руками на перила маленькой лестницы, еле смотря вниз на тротуар, как будто это была самая замечательная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.

Качаясь на ногах назад-вперед, Чонин вновь позвонил в звонок. Когда ни г-н, ни г-жа До так и не открыли дверь, Ким вальяжно развернулся на пятках и направился к собственному жилищу.

Кенсу последовал за ним, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги.

— Йа! Подожди!

— Твоих родителей нет дома, умник, — сообщил Чонин. — Хочешь пойти ко мне?

Кенсу искоса посмотрел на него расплывчатым взором, сопровождаемым диким звоном в ушах.

— Что ты сказал?

Чонин наклонился к нему и, остановившись губами в миллиметре от уха старшего, закричал.

— Я сказал, что твои родители не дома! Хочешь переночевать у меня?!

— Черт возьми! — отшатнувшись, ответил Кенсу. — Не обязательно было так кричать!

Вновь держась за Чонина, он позволил своему новому соседу проводить его в дом по соседству.

Через щелочку между век, которые еле держались открытыми, Кенсу смог рассмотреть, что внутренняя часть жилища в основном была такая же, как и его собственная. Очевидно, дом был сделан тем же архитектором.

Тем не менее стены были окрашены в черный, в отличие от его собственных белых. Мебель была серой, а столы и шкафчики в гостиной замусорены различными антикварными безделушками.

Кухня была хорошо оборудована и снова черная, впрочем, как и все остальное. Чонин открыл дверцу холодильника, вытаскивая одну из банок пива отца. Хоть и было ясно, что трогать драгоценный «Bud Light» г-на Кима категорически запрещено, младший явно наплевал на запрет.

Парень бросил одну баночку Кенсу. Прежде чем попасть в руки, жестянка попала по лбу, зарабатывая маленький писк от хрупкого парня.

Они сели за кухонный стол. Нос Кенсу уже привык к зловонию алкоголя, так как, собственно, оно исходило и от него. Когда он открывал банку пива, это даже не беспокоило его.

Чонин наклонился вперед, всем телом облокотившись на стол.

— Как, умник, нравится?

— Неплохо, — глотая пиво, ответил Су. — Это намного лучше. Просто фантастически, бро.

— Это мой мальчик, — усмехнулся Чонин, похлопывая Кенсу по голове как собаку.

Кенсу торжественно улыбнулся. Он добил свою банку, Чонин тут же заменил ее другой. Не задерживаясь и открывая, Кенсу начал жадно глотать содержимое.

Они выжрали почти весь пакет, который г-н Ким купил днем ранее, а металлические банки замусорили пол, и ни один из них не потрудился поднять хоть одну.

Вместо этого Чонин потратил время на обучение Кенсу, как нужно правильно выкуривать сигарету. После каждой новой затяжки Кенсу хрипло кашлял, а пылающее горло снова напоминало о себе.

— Нет, парень, — вмешался Ким. — Ты не должен торопиться. Плавно втяни. Блядь, ты не гелий глотаешь!

Кенсу сделал, как советовал Чонин, вдыхая маленькие и медленные клубы дыма. Так, казалось, горло не жгло. Почти. Как будто его глотка была в сауне.

Чонин выдавил из себя улыбку, вальяжно и профессионально затягиваясь перед своим учеником. Он зажег очередную сигарету и поднес ко рту, посасывая словно леденец.

Кенсу откинулся назад на спинку стула, смотря на потолок, выпуская затяжку дыма. Она поднялась как облако и столкнулось с потолком, расползаясь вокруг, походя на морскую пену.

Немногим позже Кенсу начал чувствовать себя сонным, алкоголь медленно тянул его в пропасть усталости. Ему удалось лишь встать со стула, а уже Чонин помог ему добраться до гостиной.

Парень свалился на кушетку, лицом зарываясь в подушки по обе стороны его головы. Он открыл один глаз и увидел, что Чонин сел на пол перед диваном, куря сигарету так же спокойно, как старик курит свою трубку.

В настоящее время его не беспокоило, что он был в усрачку пьян, а в легких витал кубометр никотина. Все казалось абсолютно прекрасным. У Чонина, очевидно, была забавная жизнь. И Кенсу, наконец, имел такую же.

Он заснул, веки опустились, открывая дверь в мир грез. Тем не менее уши не уснули, и Кенсу был рад, что он смог услышать то, что продолжалось вокруг него в реальном мире.

Парень прекрасно слышал, как Чонин встал, проскрипел пол, и шаги удалились.

Вскоре раздалась дверная трель и несколько хлопков. Слыша их во сне, Кенсу задрожал. По некоторым причинам он чувствовал, как будто собиралось произойти что-то не столь приятное.

И он был прав. Слова, которые, как предполагалось, говорились шепотом, для него были криком. Например, это были громкие угрозы, брошенные на Чонина, как тайфунный дождь. Г-н и г-жа Ким нисколько не были рады видеть, что их сын преподавал Кенсу уроки курения и распития алкоголя.

— Что ты предлагаешь сказать его родителям, Чонин?! — спросил г-н Ким. — Мы не можем просто привести его домой в таком состоянии, когда они вернутся!

— Как ты мог сделать это? — суетилась г-жа Ким, расспрашивая своего сына. — Почему именно с ним? Он такой милый мальчик, Чонин. Оставь его в покое.

— Он старше, чем я, — Кенсу отчетливо слышал, что сказал Чонин. — Он, как предполагается, более зрелый. Если надо, он в состоянии сказать мне «нет».

А ведь Чонин был абсолютно прав. И Кенсу это прекрасно понимал. Парень мог бы задаться вопросом, почему не был достаточно силен, чтобы сопротивляться младшему, но все же предпочел не перегружать мысли.

Очевидно, этот демон оказывает на него сильное давление. И все же, Кенсу не думал, что это именно слова Чонина принудили его попробовать все эти вещи. Это был сам Чонин.

Он постоянно думал, ну вот как кто-то, вроде младшего, мог быть таким… прекрасным. Его внешность, его индивидуальность — все. Он был плэйбоем, прекрасной моделью. Он мог бы стать корейской версией Кена. Даже Барби не была бы в состоянии отказать ему.

Кенсу не сказал бы, что был завлечен в его сети, но он действительно хотел быть немного более похожим на него. Кенсу был намного слабее, чем Ким с точки зрения тела и силы. Стоит взять у него уроки.

Кто-то тихонько потряс Кенсу. Парень открыл глаза и увидел прекрасное лицо г-жи Ким, омраченное морщинками беспокойства.

Её пальцы пробежались по волосам До, останавливаясь на лбу, очевидно проверяя, была ли у него лихорадка. Кенсу застенчиво улыбнулся ей, пытаясь мыслить обычным, трезвым умом.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой? — спросила женщина. — Сможешь сесть?

Кенсу поднял голову, дабы слабо кивнуть и почувствовать адскую боль, развивающуюся по всему телу. Его рот открылся, и горло смягчила прохладная вода — г-жа Ким любезно предложила ему стакан, который опустошили в два счета.

— У тебя есть ключи от дома? — спросил старший Ким. — Твои родители уехали.

— Нет, — немного колебался До. — Они были в моем рюкзаке. Кто-то украл его в клубе, когда Чонин только привел меня.

— Ты привел его в клуб?! — воскликнула г-жа Ким. — Ким Чонин, ты зашел слишком далеко с этим мальчиком!

Кенсу повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как Чонин сидит на кухонном столе, вытягивая свои длинные ноги поперек комнаты. Губы младшего изогнулись в ухмылке, когда тот увидел на себе взгляд Кенсу.

— Я могу пойти намного дальше, мама.

Судя по приглушенному вздоху, который слетел с губ г-жи Ким от такого заявления, Кенсу полагал, что Чонин подразумевал что-то совершенно неправильное. Но тем не менее в его голове сейчас слишком много мыслей, чтобы понять значение сказанных слов.

Г-жа Ким мягко подняла Кенсу за локти. Он почти упал на нее, что уже не смущало ни парня, ни молодую женщину, благо ему не удалось опрокинуть ничего вокруг.

Она мягко провела его к двери, иногда оглядываясь, чтобы бросить сыну самый скупой из существующих взглядов. Кенсу повернул голову, дабы махнуть Чонину на прощание, и затяжка от новой сигареты врезалась в его лицо.

Кашляя, Кенсу вновь последовал за матерью Чонина на улицу.

Она оставила его на пороге, поскольку по ее мнению, сейчас для него было намного лучше быть снаружи, чем внутри с ее сыном. Парень сжался, обнимая себя; алкоголь убаюкивал его, как самая лучшая колыбельная.

Естественно, его родители совсем не были рады видеть его на пороге в таком состоянии. И когда они обнюхали его, у обоих почти случились все фазы сердечных приступов.

Их Кенсу не пил. Их Кенсу не курил. И все же, сейчас от него исходило сильное зловоние алкоголя и запах никотина. В ужасе, они отскочили от его спящей фигуры.

Уже где-то на грани сна Кенсу слышал своих родителей, кричащих на Чонина и его родителей.

***

Воскресенье прошло справедливо быстро.

Целый день Кенсу пытался определить местонахождение своего потерянного рюкзака, понимая, что имеет дело с головной болью столетия.

По соглашению с родителями Чонин был вынужден сходить днем в клуб, чтобы найти сумку Кенсу. К сожалению, её не было ни у охранника, ни в самом зале клуба. Ёе просто украли.

Как честная сделка, Кимы купили Кенсу новый рюкзак и набор утерянных книг. Но это не cмогло восполнить время, которое он потерял, с точки зрения планирования президента студсовета. К тому же на планшете Кенсу была информация и детали, которые восстановить уже никак нельзя.

В понедельник парень чувствовал себя подобно позорному изгою.

Никто бы даже не предположил, что До Кенсу был способен потерять что-то. Особенно если это что-то имело отношение к школе. И никто бы даже не предположил, что, потому что он потерял свой рюкзак со всей работой, у него не было при себе домашней работы.

После объяснения всех обстоятельств учителю английского, Кенсу позорно продефилировал к своему столу. Когда он шлепнулся на стул, он потер все еще ноющий лоб, проклиная Чонина всеми проклятиями этого грешного мира.

Этот ублюдок. Это именно его ошибка, Кенсу выпустил из рук свой рюкзак из-за него. Чонин высосал из него всю этику, поэтому он чувствовал себя невероятно сухим.

Парень не хотел видеть этого сукиного сына снова. Он разрушал его жизнь. Даже при том, что они были соседями, Кенсу поклялся не смотреть на него или говорить с ним.

Это будет трудно и откровенно раздражающе, но это будет того стоить. Пока Кенсу не сможет осуществить этот подвиг до конца, но когда он уедет в университет, все будет в порядке.

У судьбы, однако, было другое мнение. И она решила вмешаться.

Поскольку следующее, что увидел Кенсу, был его личный дьявол, стоящий в дверном проеме, прислоняющийся к одной стороне косяка. Одетый в нарядную униформу его школы. Руки засунуты в карманы штанов, рот, жующий жвачку, показывал его шикарные губы.

Уверенный Чонин знал, как презентовать себя в новой школе. Коллективный вздох восхищения сбежал с уст большей части учащихся; особенно девочек, хотя даже парни, казалось, ошеломлены новым студентом.

Но Кенсу кипел гневом. Он полностью забыл, что этот идиот собирался пойти в ту же самую школу, что и он. А так же, что он собирается играть в баскетбольной команде с Чанелем.

Почему? О, черт, почему эта хренова гиена будет с ним в одном классе в течение всего года? Кенсу понимал, что его университетская карьера полетела из окна прямо тогда, когда он пожал руку этому демону.

Но он не сдастся. Он полон решимости сопротивляться и отказываться от всего, что бы Чонин не предложил. Сигареты, алкоголь, независимо от того, что это было — нет. Трудно, но не невозможно. Или так он думал.

Г-н Ван снял свои овальные очки, скептически посматривая на Чонина.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Мне сказали, что это мой класс, — ответил Ким. — Г-жа Чжан сказала так.

— О! — г-н Ван вынул список присутствующих и проскользил по нему взглядом. — Вы, должно быть, долгожданный Ким Чонин.

Чонин кивнул головой и осмотрел классную комнату.

— Где я должен припарковаться?

Кенсу посмотрел на место около него, и сердце, казалось, упало в пятки. Сегодня Цзытао не было в школе. Вероятно, он все еще дома из-за болезни. Кенсу закусил губу.

_Пожалуйста, не рядом со мной. Не рядом с До Кенсу. Только не здесь. Это место занял невидимый человек. Оно отравлено. Не садись здесь…_

— Есть место рядом с Кенсу. Кенсу, подними руку, чтобы Чонин увидел.

— Не нужно, — вмешался Чонин, идя к заветному месту, встречаясь взглядом с До. — Мы уже знаем друг друга.

Ухмылка, которая тогда появилась на его лице, заставила Кенсу вздрогнуть. Он, не моргая, смотрел вниз на стол, когда Чонин сел около него. Их колени коснулись друг друга, и Кенсу заставил себя отодвинуться максимально далеко от демона.

Г-н Ван раздал рабочие листы для теста, и Кенсу немедленно заострил свое внимание на куске бумаги. Все остальное было автоматически заблокировано, сейчас перед ним была лишь работа, ничего более.

Кроме карандаша, тыкающего его плечо.

Кенсу попытался проигнорировать его. Боже, он же так старался, просил, чтобы их следующая встреча не состоялась, и все же этот ублюдок сейчас все еще жив и продолжал издеваться.

Г-н Ван ненавидел, когда дети говорили в середине урока. Чонин, казалось, еще не знал об этом. Он довольно активно тряс плечо Кенсу, пытаясь привлечь очень нужное сейчас внимание.

В конечном итоге Кенсу не выдержал. Парень резко повернулся к демону, яростный огонь в его глазах говорил сам за себя. Но Чонин, казалось, затушил его своей улыбкой, а может и просто проигнорировал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — неприятно шипит Кенсу, пытаясь как можно тише шептать несмотря на свое гребаное раздражение.

— Какой ответ к первому вопросу? — спросил Чонин, указывая на него ластиком на конце своего карандаша.

— Иди к черту, делай сам, — Кенсу вернулся к собственному рабочему листу, закрывая его рукой, видя, как Чонин вытягивает шею, дабы увидеть написанные ответы.

— Отодвинься, Су. Пожалуйста? Просто первый.

— Нет. Ты должен сделать самостоятельно. Теперь просто заткнись.

Чонин, казалось, понял и прекратил давить на Кенсу. Он повернулся направо, где уже стоял рассерженный г-ну Ван и начинал серьезную лекцию по воспитанию.

Кенсу чувствовал, что только что выиграл джекпот. Из-за него Чонину придется выслушать нравоучения от учителя. Он чувствовал себя невероятно гордым! Почти как утка, когда ее утята учатся плавать.

Увы, тем не менее, Чонин вообще не слушал. Внезапно ногу Кенсу пнули, и он посмотрел под стол, видя, что пинает его не кто иной, как Чонин. Хотя его глаза все еще были на учителе, лицо Чонина украшала очевидная ухмылка.

Последовал другой удар, и еще один. Кенсу отчаянно пытался игнорировать его снова и снова, но не сдержал себя и несколько раз ответил ударом на удар, поэтому вскоре это была война ногами.

Они пинали друг друга. Кенсу пытался скрыть это, но все же улыбка растянулась на его лице, Чонин же уже давно праздновал победу. Они оба попытались подавить свой смех и убрать с лиц эмоции, особенно когда г-н Ван повернулся к классу лицом.

Чонин даже был достаточно храбр, чтобы укусить руку Кенсу, и когда старший издал визг громче прежнего хихиканья, они были наконец пойманы. Г-н Ван обернулся, сгорая от злости.

— Вы, двое, лучше прекратите флиртовать или я сделаю вам выговор. Я не хочу делать это в ваш первый день, Ким, или вам, Кенсу, вы никогда не получали его прежде.

— Он настолько правильный, что раздражает, — прошептал Чонин на ухо Кенсу, толкая того локтем под столом.

Лицо Кенсу залилось огромным количеством оттенков красного не только потому, что это был первый раз, когда учитель делает ему замечание, но и потому, что, откровенно говоря, ему понравилось чувствовать губы Чонина так близко к его коже.

***

Дабы пообедать, Чонин нагло увязался за Кенсу. С одной стороны Кенсу не нравилось, что кто-то, как сталкер, шел позади него, но с другой он ценил факт, что был кому-то необходим.

Чонин нуждался в нем, чтобы полностью обойти школу и ознакомиться с ней. И хотя Кенсу совсем не хотел этого, он все равно был готов выручить Чонина.

Сжимая ремень своего нового рюкзака, Кенсу уверенно шел к столовой. Чонин, естественно, следовал за ним, как собака, из стороны в сторону счастливо размахивая сумкой.

Один только взгляд на школьную еду и Чонин уже хмурился. Взглянув на него, Кенсу издал удивленную усмешку.

— Что-нибудь будешь?

— Нет, — Чонин двумя пальцами брезгливо поднял маленькую коробку молока. — Кроме этого. Так как это великодушно нé сделано школой.

Кенсу тихонько захихикал, потом захватил сверток жареного картофеля и направился к кассиру.

Он как раз собирался вручить деньги за покупку, как чужая рука остановила его. Парень повернулся и увидел Чонина. Младший привычно осветил его своей очаровательной улыбкой.

Новый сосед Кенсу протянул кассиру свою покупку, платя и за молоко, и за картофель своими деньгами.

— Сдачу оставьте себе.

Кассирша в изумлении уставилась на него.

Снова закусив губу, Кенсу схватил свой жареный картофель и зашагал к привычному месту. Шаги, раздавшиеся позади него, указывали, что за ним последовал Чонин.

Как только преследователь был в шаге от него, Кенсу остановился, развернувшись к надоедливому парню.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Я не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что мы встречаемся или что-то подобное, придурок.

— Ай, перестань, Су. Это был простой дружеский жест, — Чонин потрепал старшего по волосам. — Разве ты не знаешь значение слова «одолжение»? Это была просто помощь, услуга.

— Это слово образованно от корня «долг», — усмехнулся До. — Это далеко не помощь, а долг. Ты правда такой глупый или прикидываешься Алисией Сильвесторн?

— Да, я такой, — цокнул языком Чонин, игриво откинув свою челку.

Кенсу закатил глаза. Он продолжил идти к своему столу, но через секунду камнем застыл на месте.

На его месте сидел Бекхен. Около Чанеля. С их остальными друзьями.

В тот момент сердце Кенсу разбилось на еще более мелкие кусочки. Пачка жареного картофеля выпала из его руки, и парень даже не заметил, как Чонин, словно ниндзя, распластался перед ним, ловя упавшую еду.

— Эй, умник, — Кенсу чувствовал, как дыхание Чонина снова опалило его ухо. — В чем дело?

— Он сидит на моем месте, — прошептал Су. — Этот ублюдок… сидит на моем месте. Рядом с Чанелем. И Чанель разрешил ему, будто… Будто меня больше не существует.

Чонин тихонько хмыкнул, не отстраняясь от уха парня. Вблизи он наблюдал за Кенсу, уставившегося на своего друга-предателя и злобно сжимающего лямку рюкзака.

— Здесь есть еще столы?

Кенсу осмотрелся.

— Нет. Все заняты. Именно поэтому обычно мы занимаем места друг для друга. Но на этот раз Чанель не сделал этого…

— А вообще здесь есть еще столы?

— Есть несколько снаружи, во дворе школы.

— Отлично! — рука Чонина по-хозяйcки легла на плечи Кенсу. — Тогда пойдем туда!

Чонин ногой открыл черный ход из кафетерия, выпроваживая Кенсу наружу. Инстинктивно старший в последний раз обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Чанелем, чьё лицо, полное сожаления, застало Кенсу врасплох.

Вскоре Чонин подвел Кенсу к столу, полному самых популярных парней в школе. Как только президент студсовета увидел, в какую компанию его привели, тут же выдернул свою руку из захвата Кима.

— Что теперь случилось? — спросил Чонин, делая глоток молока.

— Я не буду сидеть с ними, — возразил Кенсу. — Они… Они…

— Курят? — будничным тоном спросил Ким. — Я тоже. Но ты же все равно собирался сидеть со мной, не так ли?

— Ты отличаешься, — Кенсу отвел взгляд, когда видел, что глаза Чонина вспыхнули недобрым мерцанием. — Ты мой сосед. За два дня я узнал о тебе больше, чем о них всех вместе взятых за десять лет.

Мерцание исчезло.

Чонин резко смял свою теперь уже пустую пачку молока и с силой бросил её на землю. Кенсу, не сказав ни слова, поднял мусор и подошел к мусорной корзине, чтобы выбросить его.

Выдувая пузырь из жвачки, Чонин последовал за ним.

— Ты должен расслабиться. Они не сожрут тебя. Кроме того, сегодня с утра я встретил некоторых из них на баскетбольной площадке. У co-капитана команды есть кое-что интересное для тебя.

— Co-капитан? — дрожа, спросил Кенсу. — Ифань.

Рука Чонина вновь обернула хрупкие плечи, ведя Кенсу к столу. Когда они были ближе, парни начали звать Чонина, будто он был их давно потерянным другом.

Снова вытянув себя из лап демона, что стали слишком близко, Кенсу остался стоять на месте, в то время как Чонин, широко улыбаясь, направился к шумному столику.

— Кенсу!

Кенсу обернулся на низкий голос, колени подкосились, а он видел, как Чанель идет к нему. Хрупкий парень инстинктивно посмотрел вниз на траву, убивая в себе все, что сейчас чувствовал.

После того, как отдышался, Чанель заговорил.

— Привет, Су. Не хочешь вернуться внутрь и сесть со мной? Я знаю, что мест больше нет, но, если хочешь, можешь сесть ко мне на колени.

Кенсу сделал маленький шаг назад, легонько спотыкаясь о камень. Когда парень понял суть вопроса, он попытался ответить.

Но получилось не очень.

Парень оглянулся назад на Чонина и парней. Прямо около его нового соседа было пустое место. Зарезервированное только для него. Как будто зная, Чонин повернулся к нему, улыбнулся и похлопал на месту рядом с собой, будто приглашая к себе.

Кенсу снова повернулся к Чанелю, пытаясь прочитать эмоции в глазах лучшего друга. Они были как обычно полны энергии, хотя после Бекхена, казалось, они как будто были спокойнее и мягче.

Он изменился. И по некоторым причинам, Кенсу также хотел измениться. Выбрасывая все ранние планы по игнорированию Чонина всю оставшуюся жизнь, Кенсу придумал новый план.

Он собирался быть, как Ким Чонин. Кем-то, кто мог наплевать на все проблемы и окружающих людей. Никаких чувств и никаких обязанностей. Холоден во всем, но в то же время жутко притягателен.

— Нет, спасибо, Ёль. Вернись к Бекхену.

Боль, которая почти что появилась на лице Чанеля, сломала его и заставила остатки сердца сжаться. Его же собственная, последняя фраза ударяла чугунным гвоздем прямо в голове.

Чанель развернулся на пятках, низко склонив голову, и умчался назад в кафетерий. Кенсу наблюдал за ним, сжимая ремень своего рюкзака с такой силой, что порвал один из его швов.

Как только он сел около Чонина, в его грудь бросили что-то большое. Кенсу удалось поймать это. В следующий миг он был несказанно рад увидеть свой старый, потерянный рюкзак. Заглянув во внутрь, он увидел, что все было на месте. И даже больше. С дополнительной премией.

Бутылкой виски.

Помня слова Чонина об ИФане, у которого было что-то для него, он украдкой взглянул на co-капитана. Китайский красавчик осветил его улыбкой, столь же очаровательной, как и у Чонина.

— Найден на одном парне, носившим его в клубе, сказал ИФань. — Самое симпатичное, что я когда-либо видел, и, пожалуй, больше никогда не хочу видеть.

Закусывая нижнюю губу и отвинчивая пробку виски, Кенсу перекинул испорченный рюкзак на колени Чонина.


	4. Chapter 4

После школы Чонин увязался за Кенсу на заседание студенческого совета. И неважно, что из-за этого он опоздает на тренировку по баскетболу; ему было наплевать.

И вновь он наблюдал за походкой, которой грациозно вышагивал Кенсу. Движения были чертовски опьяняющими, и парень заприметил себе как-нибудь заснять такого от бедра идущего До Кенсу. Чонин был вполне уверен, что как-нибудь на досуге подрочит на это.

Когда парни проходили спортзал, Кенсу начал сбавлять темп, в конце концов останавливаясь, в надежде, что Чонин войдет внутрь. Но младший лишь раздул еще один пузырь из жвачки и преспокойно продолжил путь, минуя президента, к комнате, в которой побывал субботним утром.

Кенсу устремился за парнем, еле поднимая руки, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать свой потерянный, ныне найденый рюкзак, в то время как на спине висел новый. Тяжело дыша, хрупкий парнишка снова шел в ногу около Чонина.

— Если тяжело, я могу понести один, — предложил Чонин, разводя руки, как бы принимая один из рюкзаков До.

Кенсу несколько колебался, но все же передал ношу. Он наконец смог выпрямить спину, ускоряя темп, теперь идя перед Чонином.

Младший ухмыльнулся. Это и было причиной, почему он хотел понести рюкзак. Его глаза вновь были прикованы к небольшой милой заднице Кенсу. Покачивающейся, размахивающей из стороны в сторону.

— Не хочешь поехать на лифте? — спросил Кенсу, указывая на чудо техники.

— Нет, нет. Давай по лестнице, — Ким развернул парня свободной рукой к ступенькам.

Сначала он позволил Кенсу ступить на путь, а только затем уже пошел сам. Казалось, Чонин облизал свои пухлые губы так много раз, что сам начал бояться, как бы слюни не стали капать на пол.

Вверх по лестнице Су шел медленнее чем обычно — депрессия после того разговора с Чанелем, очевидно, тащила его вниз намного сильнее, чем тяжелый рюкзак. Чонина тоже возмущало, что какой-то там побочный друг Кенсу будет капитаном его баскетбольной команды.

Когда они миновали лестничные пролеты, Чонин задумался о том, как Кенсу осушил бутылку виски, которую ему дал Ифань. Чонин нарочно сказал тому положить бутылку в рюкзак парня, дабы посмотреть, как Кенсу отреагирует.

Ким честно не ожидал, что президент студсовета откроет его и уж тем более выпьет до дна. По сути, фиаско под названием «нажрались пачкой пива», должно было стать своего рода уроком кому-то столь умному, как Кенсу.

Однако, казалось, что Кенсу сознательно пытался влить в себя алкоголь и пропитаться запахом табака. Пожалуй, это заставило Чонина задаться вопросом, было ли это из-за Чанеля или может из-за чего-то еще.

Без какой-либо причины Чонин принял нынешние события как способ залезть в штаны нового соседа. Старший был привлекательнее дьявола, из-за чего парень решил, что Кенсу не будет против решить свои проблемы, скажем так, сексуальным исцелением.

Но не сейчас. Не сегодня или даже не завтра. Чонин должен удостовериться, что Кенсу не будет сопротивляться его действиям, когда они начнутся. У него был план относительно этого.

Этот план не был чем-то сверх сложным, он просто должен ждать. Ждать, а потом иметь. Прямо сейчас Кенсу был слишком хрупок, и Ким не хотел разрывать тонкие связи доверия, что он имел со школьным президентом.

Итак, в данный момент Чонин пристрастился к изучению анатомии, анатомии в лице До Кенсу. И его задницы.

— Умник, — внезапно сказал Чонин, когда они приближались к нужному этажу, — ты когда-нибудь рассматривал перспективу носить облегающие джинсы?

Кенсу развернулся.

— Нет. А что?

— Просто поинтересовался. Думаю, ты бы неплохо в них смотрелся.

Над этой мыслью Кенсу задумался лишь на мгновение, после развернулся, продолжая путь по лестнице. Чонин только хотел вытянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться до парня, но застыл как раз вовремя, когда Кенсу, очевидно, уже спиной чувствующий намеренья младшего, развернулся, безэмоционально смотря на него. Желание сделать гадость отпало.

Когда они вышли в коридор, Кенсу плавно замедлился, идя в ногу с Чонином, который до этого намеренно несколько раз наступил ему на ноги.

Кенсу недовольно посмотрел на него, пару раз встряхнул ногу и продолжил путь. На лице Чонина высветилась маленькая ухмылка.

— Скажи, Су, — начал Чонин, — что ты делаешь сегодня после встречи студсовета?

Кенсу нахмурил брови.

— Домашнюю работу. Потом буду готовиться к тесту по английскому, затем обязанности студсовета.

— Не против, если я загляну к тебе?

— Нет. Но мои родители да. Ты им не нравишься, Чонин.

— Они мне тоже не нравятся, — Чонин высунул язык. — Я войду через окно. Так они меня не заметят.

— Или, — предложил Кенсу, — ты можешь не изображать придурка и нормально войти через парадную дверь.

— Ну, я же не нормальный.

Губы Кенсу изогнулись в улыбку.

— Я вижу.

Хватаясь за президентский рюкзак одной рукой, Чонин обернул свободную руку вокруг плеч Кенсу. Старший чувствовал себя сверх неудобно, так, будто находился в боевом захвате демона.

Так они прошли оставшуюся часть пути, и Чонин поклялся, что кожей мог чувствовать, как сильно пульс Кенсу бился в жилке на шее. До Кенсу походил на нервную девицу, а Ким Чонин на маньяка, посягающего на её невинность.

Когда они добрались до конференц-зала, Кенсу остановился перед дверью. Чонин знал, что старший ждал, когда он уберет свою руку. Но он все же отнюдь не испытывал желание сделать это.

Такое близкое нахождение с Чонином заставляло Кенсу задумываться об огромном количестве крайне дурных вещей. Он знал этого придурка всего в течение нескольких дней, но тот уже играл важную роль в его жизни.

И все же, это была ошибка самого Кенсу. Чонин не должен сейчас так откровенно виснуть на его спине. И все же, ему нравилось находиться с ним. Он заполнил собой пустоту, созданную Чанелем.

Перед тем, как убрать руку с плеча парня, Ким легонько сжал его. После этого, на мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение, Кенсу практически почувствовал себя… разочарованным.

— Ну, удачной встречи, — Чонин похлопал Кенсу по спине и начал спускаться к лестнице.

— Чонин! — крикнул Су уже развернувшемуся парню. — Чонин, мой рюкзак!

— Отдам, когда зайду к тебе.

— Я не говорил, что ты можешь при…

— Позже, умник.

Раздраженно проводив соседа взглядом, Кенсу потянул на себя дверь конференц-зал.

Тао там, как и ожидалось, не оказалось, так как он был болен. Этот факт чертовски расстроил Кенсу. Чанель больше не на его стороне, Тао болен — никто не будет сидеть около бедного Кенсу.

Сехун, казначей, всегда сидел через сиденье. Что касается Лухана, который был секретарем, то он всегда сидел четко рядом с Сехуном. У президента была довольно хорошая теория относительно того, почему именно с ним, но умный парень предпочитал держать рот на замке.

Два других члена совета немного улыбнулись и поприветствовали его, Кенсу сел напротив них. Расстегивая молнию своего рюкзака, он вынул примечания, которые накануне сделал на уроке биологии, пока глупые детишки пытались доделать легчайший тест.

Сехун прервал его даже прежде, чем он смог открыть рот.

— Я сделал вычисления и обнаружил, что у школы есть много неиспользованных денег. Возможно, с такими деньгами мы могли бы отремонтировать несколько классов.

Лухан согласно кивнул и записал эту идею своим опрятным почерком на чистом листке в журнале.

Кенсу просмотрел в собственную записную книгу, останавливаясь на тринадцатой странице.

— Я опросил несколько студентов, как они думают, что мы должны изменить в школе. Почти все высказали недовольство о еде в кафетерии. Возможно, мы могли бы это урегулировать.

— Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то, кроме кучки богатеньких, сопливых мажоров, которые всегда сидят снаружи, жаловался на еду, — сказал Лухан. — Я знаю, что тот же Ифань никогда не прекращает болтать, какой ужасный вкус у еды в нашей столовой.

— Это не такая большая проблема, — досказал Сехун. — Однако, в школе есть уголки, которые вот-вот собираются развалиться.

— Но разве здоровье наших студентов менее важно, чем немного облуплившаяся краска? — спросил Кенсу.

Честно говоря, он спокойно мог бы согласиться позаботиться о внешнем виде школы, нежели о еде. И все же он знал, что Чонину не нравилось меню. По некоторым причинам он захотел сделать младшего немного счастливее.

Невольно нахмурив широкие брови, резко прокрутив меж пальцев свой карандаш, Кенсу нервно бросил его на поверхность отлакированного стола, из-за чего получил пристальные взгляды непонимающих Сехуна и Лухана. Всего пару недель назад Кенсу жаловался на внешний вид школьных аудиторий и даже предложил собрать на ремонт денег. Так почему же такое внезапное изменение в решении?

— Су, — вздохнул Сехун, — Ты президент. Если ты хочешь поменять меню, мы можем поменять его.

Только Сехун произнес свои слова, как Кенсу неожиданно почувствовал себя кретином.

— Ладно уж. Мы отремонтируем школу.

Это была самая короткая встреча в истории школы. Кенсу не испытывал никакого желания больше сидеть и обсуждать вещи, связанные со школой. Он встал, собрал свои вещи и, игнорируя протесты Сехуна и Лухана, ретировался из помещения.

Ему внезапно захотелось посмотреть на баскетбольную игру Чонина. Он захотел увидеть, как тот пинает задницу Чанеля. И кого вообще заботит, что они в одной команде? Младшие игроки — самые сливки, а стариков ждет скамейка запасных.

Месть гиганту.

Кенсу в сотый раз сильно сжал лямку рюкзака и попытался успокоить себя звуком своих же ритмичных шагов, барабанящих по отполированному полу.

Он несся вниз по лестнице быстро и легко, почти как птица. Он даже не спотыкался, поскальзывался или падал. Было чувство, будто что-то тянуло его к Чонину в спортзал, как будто парни были связаны одной нитью.

Он открыл дверь спортзала, уши немедленно оглушил звук скрипящей обуви, чиркающей по полу, глаза расширились от увиденного.

Во время тренировок Чонин звереет пуще прежнего. Одной рукой, как возбужденный маньяк, он вел мяч, другой блокировал всех, прочищая себе путь к победе.

Обе руки были обнажены и блестели от маленьких капелек пота. Наблюдая за шоколадной кожей, мерцающей под огнями спортзала, Кенсу почувствовал, как его дыхание резко сбилось.

Чонин двигался, как ветер. Он с легкостью протискивался меж всеми другими игроками к корзине; его длинные ноги делали не менее длинные шаги. Даже Чанель, который бежал за ним, не мог нагнать парня.

И затем его ноги оторвались от земли, руки с мячом скрестились над головой — взлетевший парень забил данк. Глаза Кенсу завороженно впитывали представление.

Чонин забросил мяч так сильно, что, казалось, все поле задрожало от его силы. И мягко, с походящей на пантеру грацией, он приземлился на землю.

Вдруг, услышав знакомый рев, Кенсу брезгливо откинул голову вправо, дабы посмотреть на открытую трибуну; брови тут же изогнулись, когда он увидел расстроенного, но все равно противного Бекхена.

— Не хвастайся! — цинично сложив ручонки на груди, кричал Бекхен на Чонина. — Давай, Ёлли! Ты можешь так же!

Кенсу приблизился к открытой трибуне, вынуждая собственное, разбитое выражение лица превратиться в чистое спокойствие. Одаривая Бекхена с виду дружественной улыбкой, он присел прямо перед ним, ставя рюкзак между ног.

— Ува, Чанель! — пищал Бекхен, громко хлопая, когда Чанель забил в корзину.

Кенсу чувствовал гнев, заставляющий его кровь вскипеть. Он ненавидел Бекхена. Он ненавидел его голос. Визги. Писки. Ненавидел то, что он подражал чирлидерам и хотел быть школьным президентом, ненавидел то, что он украл у него лучшего друга.

Кенсу очень старался сосредоточиться на наблюдении за тренировкой. Из-за скандирований Бекхена она превратилась в настоящую одиночную войну между Чанелем и Чонином. Даже Ифань остался в стороне.

Адреналин Чонина зашкаливал, особенно когда Кенсу начал пробовать разбавить крики Бекхена словами поддержки. Его сладкий голос пересилил раздражающие визги крашеной крысы.

Для кого-либо еще в спортзале это был чистый ад. Два голоса вопили достаточно громко, чтобы их услышали даже на улице. Два лучших игрока в команде ожесточенно нападали друг на друга, хуже чем солдаты в греческом мифе «Ясон и аргонавты».

Это было чертовски смешно. Ифань сел на скамейку, покрыв всю свою голову полотенцем. Еще несколько секунд и он взорвется наряду с половиной команды.

Весь этот цирк стал действительно серьезным, когда Бекхен, набрав в рот воды из бутылки Чанеля, плюнул ей в затылок Кенсу. Парень ждал президентской реакции со своей самой самодовольной ухмылкой.

Кенсу медленно обернулся, пальцы быстро скрепились в замок, дабы препятствовать причинению внешних и не только насильственных повреждений перешедшему границу кретину. Тряхнув влажные волосы, с которых медленно скатывались капельки воды, Кенсу обдал Бекхена холодным, в точности как и вода из бутылки, желчным, ярким взглядом.

— Ну давай же, г-н президент, — усмехнулся Бекхен. — Или ты весь такой хороший и правильный, что не можешь ответить? Или ты трусишь?

Дыхание Кенсу стало рваным. Это парень, который украл его лучшего друга. Это парень, который во время выборов превратил его жизнь в сущий ад.

Опуская голову, Кенсу пересилил себя и развернулся, продолжая наблюдать за тренировкой. Его внимание переключилось от Чонина к Чанелю.

Он наблюдал, как гигант украл мяч у Чонина и бросил его точно в корзину. Он видел, что Чонин пристально оглядел гиганта взглядом, который бы спокойно расплавил парня, был бы он сделан изо льда.

Но было очевидно, что Чонин зол на Чанеля не из-за кражи мяча. Он был сердит на него из-за того, что тот позволил Бекхену оскорблять его бывшего лучшего друга.

Как только тренировка закончилась, Чонин со всей присущей ему дурью залепил прекрасным рыжим в белую полоску мячиком прямо в промежность Чанеля, после спокойно направлялся в сторону Бекхена, все еще насмехающегося над Кенсу. Его мышцы напрягались с каждым движением, каждым шагом.

— Эй, умник! Иди сюда.

Кенсу медленно встал и на полпути остановился около Чонина. Младший, схватив его за плечи, резко поставил позади себя, отгораживая от крашеной сучки. Кенсу, чтобы увидеть происходящее, даже пришлось привстать на носочки, выглядывая из-за плеча Чонина.

Новый сосед резко ткнул грудь Бекхена.

— Кем ты себя возомнил? Закрой рот прежде, чем я помогу тебе это сделать! Это чертовски грубо!

Бекхен пару раз моргнул, открывая и закрывая рот, не решаясь испустить тихие протесты.

— Язык проглотил? — цокнул Чонин. — Его лучше держать за зубками, или я вырву его. Пойдем отсюда, умник.

Кенсу даже не спорил. Он поднял свой рюкзак и последовал за Чонином в раздевалку. Чанель наблюдал за их движениями, не делая ни малейшего замечания о поведении Чонина по отношению к парню.

В раздевалке Кенсу сел на пол, поскольку Чонин начал переодеваться из своей баскетбольной униформы в нормальную одежду. Он отвел свой пристальный взгляд в надежде избежать возможности посмотреть на голое тело младшего парня.

Чонин захихикал.

— Не будь так скромен. Сам знаешь, что хочешь посмотреть.

Кенсу погладил заднюю часть своей пылающей шеи. Очевидный румянец начал подрисовывать холст его и так розовых скул. Чонин был прав. Кенсу действительно хотел посмотреть.

Но он не мог. Слишком смущался. Он только мельком увидел коричневую кожу. Как только ткань покрыла оливковый тон, Кенсу почувствовал, что позволил ускользнуть прекрасному шансу.

— Давай, умник. Пошли домой.

***

Чонин не шутил, когда говорил, что собирается войти через окно.

Он отказался отдать Кенсу рюкзак, говоря, что вернет, только если старший оставит окно открытым. После длительного прессинга со стороны Кима, Кенсу без лишних слов согласился.

Они разошлись прежде, чем родители Кенсу смогли бы их увидеть. Старшему запретили связать себя с инородной массой «Чонином»;, а это не было возможно, так как они ходят в одну и ту же проклятую школу.

Кенсу сидел за рабочим столом, пытаясь хотя бы делать видимость, что привычно занимается уроками, но нет, он ожидал прибытия Чонина. Младший сказал, что зайдет, или «залезет», ближе к полуночи. Почему так поздно? Кенсу не знал.

Но он не давал себе уснуть. Было приятно знать, что кто-то готов нанести ему визит в столь поздний час. Это было фактически так, будто Чонин… заботился о нем.

Кенсу рассмеялся от своих мыслей. Чонин не заботился ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме наркоты и алкоголя. Куда-нибудь в этот список Кенсу бы еще вписал секс и девушек.

Черт, его жизнь была невероятно скучна по сравнению с бытием Чонина. Кенсу ткнул карандашом в голову, переполненную противоречевыми мыслями.

Вечеринки, девочки, рок-н-ролл, секс — казалось, все, что нужно молодому человеку его возраста. Он был на старте своей юности; почему всякие отходы веселятся, а он во всю кряхтит над домашней работой?

Кенсу встал со стула, математика, над которой он продолжал работать, была полностью забыта. Закрыв дверь и защелкнув замок, на ходу он вытащил из верхнего ящика тумбочки почти пустую пачку сигарет.

Ложась на кровать, он закурил одну и глубоко затянулся. До попытался вообразить себя, курящим трубу, как Шерлок Холмс, невероятный детектив. Будто это сделает его более классным.

Дым в комнате больше не тревожил его. Он привык к нему после урока от Чонина и большого количества практики в свободное время. Теперь он был профи.

— Потрясно смотришься.

Кенсу подпрыгнул от знакомого голоса. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на Чонина. Младший небрежно сидел на подоконнике, роняя рюкзак Кенсу на пол.

— Как я и сказал, верну, если ты впустишь меня. Я не вру.

— Я верю тебе, — Кенсу уронил сигарету на пол и наступил на неё, чтобы загасить маленький уголек.

— Уже почти закончились? — спросил Чонин. — У меня есть другая коробка для тебя, если ты хочешь.

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Чонин швырнул её. Он задрал голову вверх, в то время как Кенсу зажег еще одну сигарету и начал её выкуривать. Старший немного приподнял голову, показывая свою прекрасную лебединую шейку, выдыхая затяжку дыма. Это было чертовски горячо.

— В любом случае, почему ты захотел прийти сюда? — поинтересовался хозяин комнаты, прислоняясь к изголовью кровати.

— Разве я не могу зайти в дом своего друга? Мы друзья, не так ли?

— Да. Наверное.

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь, — предложил Чонин.

— Нет! — кашлянул Кенсу. — Я имею в виду, нет. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Если тебе не очень нужно.

Чонин скатился с подоконника и начал обхаживать комнату. Он остановился у стены с кучей премий и наград, осматривая листы украшенной бумаги.

— Победитель 5-го Конкурса на знание орфографии. Чемпион по плаванию. Свидетельство о лучшем аналитическом сочинении на английском языке, — Чонин читал вслух. — Лучший на выступлениях; победитель конкурса песен. Ты поешь?

— В детстве был в школьном хоре, — затягиваясь, ответил Су. — Теперь пою только для забавы.

— Спой что-нибудь, — Чонин присел на край кровати.

Казалось бы куда больше, но щеки Кенсу окрасились в еще более красный оттенок, чем сегодня в раздевалке.

— О, нет! Я не могу… Это слишком смущает!

— Пой, — начал Чонин, — или я поцелую тебя. Выбирай.

— Это несправедливо! — закричал Кенсу, забывая, что его родители были внизу.

Чонин приложил указательный палец к своим невероятным, пухлым губам, призывая к тишине.

— Просто маленькая песня. Или я подарю тебе маленький поцелуй. Ты правда хочешь почувствовать губы, пропитанные алкоголем, куревом и LSD, на своих?

Кенсу, кивая, поразил и себя, и Чонина.

Глаза младшего расширились.

— Подожди, что? Действительно? Ты хочешь?

— Что? — казалось, ладони Кенсу уже начали потеть. — О чем мы говорим?

Лицо Чонина осветила злая ухмылка. На четвереньках он взобрался на матрац и подполз к Кенсу. Старший, сидя в таком положении, сам загнал себя в угол.

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, — сказал Чонин монотонным голосом. — И встречаться со мной. И жениться на мне.

— Что?! — Кенсу отодвинул его обратно и (о, как давно он хотел это сделать) выплюнул затяжку дыма в его лицо. — Нет! Нет! Нет…

Губы Чонина достаточно скоро оказались в дюйме от его собственных, и его голос тут же затих. Кенсу задыхался. Дым заполнил обе ноздри. Чонин вдохнул его, наслаждаясь.

Кенсу прикрыл глаза, внезапно желая не что иное, как губы Чонина на собственных. Он чувствовал, как горячее дыхание младшего окатывает его лицо, заставляя полностью закрыть глаза.

И точно так же, как появилось, всё исчезло. Глаза Кенсу трепетно открылись, видя лишь рюкзак на полу, открытое окно и занавески, развевающиеся на легком ночном ветерке.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Кенсу был в шестом классе, учитель английского языка заставил его класс прочесть _«Над пропастью во ржи»._

Это была довольно сложная для понимания книга, особенно для детей одиннадцати и двенадцати лет. Но не то чтобы у Кенсу были какие-то проблемы с этой книгой; он понял почти каждое слово, хотя она и была на иностранном языке.

Самой главной темой в книге, как помнил Кенсу, была напряженность между невиновностью и опытом. И Холден, главный герой, хотел сохранить детей, стремящихся повзрослеть, невинными, мешая им перепрыгнуть во взрослую жизнь. Он был ловцом во ржи.

_Пропасть, в которую ты летишь, — ужасная пропасть, опасная. Тот, кто в неё падает, никогда не почувствует дна. Он падает, падает без конца. Это бывает с людьми, которые в какой-то момент своей жизни стали искать то, чего им не может дать их привычное окружение. Вернее, они думали, что в привычном окружении они ничего для себя найти не могут. И они перестали искать. Перестали искать, даже не делая попытки что-нибудь найти._

Чувстуя губы Чонина так близко к своим, Кенсу действительно задался вопросом, позволил ли бы он Холдену Колфилду остановить его. Позволил ли бы он задержать себя в детстве или спрыгнул бы с утеса, от которого Холден так старательно пытался оттащить его?

Чонин был бы ужасным ловцом во ржи. Он бы никого не поймал. Наоборот, он подвел бы Кенсу к утесу. И, пожалуй, это именно то, что сейчас он делал.

После того, как Чонин ушел, парень совершенно не мог уснуть. Все, о чем он думал, были те самые губы, которые были так опасно близко к его собственным. Хотя они принадлежали курильщику и пьянице, они выглядели невероятно мягкими и очаровательными.

Кенсу чувствовал, будто что-то потерял. Он был так близок к поцелую с Чонином. Возможно, если бы он сделал легкое движение, сейчас бы не ломал голову и не думал о губах, которые так и не опробовал. Всяких «что, если?» бы не существовало.

Кенсу корил себя за то, что не осмелился. Он ведь так хотел сделать пару шагов назад, хорошенько разогнаться, а затем сделать огромный прыжок с поля ржи в манящую пропасть. Факт остается фактом — он хотел этого поцелуя.

Он лежал с открытыми глазами, в течение многих часов думая только об одном.

Это была вторая бессонная ночь из-за Чонина. Кенсу был уверен, что утром появится острая необходимость вводить в себя через шприц кофеин, дабы бодрствовать во время школьных занятий.

Брюнет ворочался на кровати, прижимая свою мягкую подушку к груди. Он представил, что это Чонин, и несколько раз даже поцеловал ни в чем не повинную подушку.

Вот было же что-то в младшем, что заставляло Кенсу чувствовать к нему влечение. Это не было типичное клеймо «плохого мальчика», хотя, наверное, и отражало суть Чонина. Было что-то еще.

Казалось, Чонин просто… отличался. Хотя он и строил из себя дурачка, у него были немалые знания и неплохие мозги. Конечно, не самая острая игла в стоге сена, но все же достаточно заостренная, чтобы проколоть кожу.

Сейчас Кенсу казалось, что он застрял где-то между невинностью и взрослой жизнью. Однако, президент был уверен, что это лишь психическое состояние — его физическую невиновность, вероятно, уже давно забрали.

Кенсу сидел в постели со своей мягкой, белой подушкой. Его голова повернулась в сторону премий, висящих на стене. Хотя на ней не было ни одного намека на 'стену' — вся была увешана дипломами и трофеями.

Раньше Кенсу заботился о таких вещах. Его всегда глушила зависть и ревность, когда кто-то получал награду, которая, как он думал, предназначалась именно ему. Но теперь, после встречи с Чонином, он бы даже и не пискнул, если бы ничего не выиграл.

Этот акт пофигизма заставил Кенсу почувствовать себя облегченным. Будто тяжкий груз свалился с плеч. Теперь он был столь же свободным и не принужденным, как Чонин.

Единственная вещь, которую действительно захотел Кенсу, заключалась в победе, связанной с пением. Чонин, казалось, проявил неподдельный интерес к этому. Возможно, Кенсу должен вновь заняться музыкой.

Кенсу плотнее прижал подушку к груди. Это всё Чонин. Это всё Чонин. Это всё Чонин ебёт его мозг, даже когда не находится рядом.

Его мозги изрядно промыли, думал Кенсу. И что ужасно — ему это нравится. Ведь младший был своего рода лидером, а До последователь, преданно делающий за ним те же самые шаги.

Даже при том, что некоторые вещи, что он перенял от Чонина, могли идти в придачу с не лучшими последствиями и серьезными проблемами, по некоторым причинам старший чувствовал, будто его сосед всегда будет на его стороне и поможет решить их. Чонин походил на тот тип людей, что никогда не подводят. Будем надеяться на это.

К тому времени, как часы пробили пять утра, мысли Кенсу вращались вокруг Чонина, его проклятых губ и теста, к которому он так и не подготовился. Хотя он и был счастлив после такой тесной встречи с Чонином, Кенсу понимал, что был обречен.

Учеба — привычка. Привычка — вторая натура. Приспособиться к новой индивидуальности, которую Су так хотел иметь, займет не мало времени. Поэтому сейчас парня охватил дикий мандраж, в то время как Чонин, который, вероятно, вообще не учился, даже не знает, что сегодня будет тест.

Кенсу собрал свой старый школьный рюкзак. Тот пах одеколоном Чонина. Каждый раз, когда Кенсу вдыхал этот режущий запах, его сердце билось о грудную клетку с бешеной скоростью.

В школу парень шел, дрожа от страха перед двумя вещами. Первое — тест; его колени колебались с бешеной амплитудой от факта, что он совершенно, определенно, безоговорочно потерпит неудачу. Второе — Чонин.

Кенсу никогда никто не нравился. По тому, как он общался с Чанелем, можно было предположить, что он давил, хотя все же в какой-то степени и любил своего лучшего друга. Но те маленькие моменты щенячьей любви были ничем по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал рядом с Чонином.

Потрясным, горячим, ближайшим соседом Ким Чонином.

Кенсу был в полном дерьме.

Дрожащий, он шел в школу еще и с бледным лицом. Люди, которые приветствовали президента школы, были потрясены такой внешностью. Он был похож на тень; усталые глаза панды и нездорово белоснежная кожа.

Итак, Кенсу волочил ноги к главному офису. Там уже был Исин, который как всегда выручал свою мать. Китаец поднял голову на звук шагов, расширяя глаза от увиденного состояния друга.

— Кенсу! Что произошло?

— О чем ты? — президент направился к своему уютному уголку, таща почту, полученную пару минут назад.

— Такое ощущение, что у тебя похмелье. Ты что, вчера вечером выпивал?

Кенсу покачал головой.

— Я просто не мог заснуть.

Исин закусил губу.

— Ты должен сходить к медсестре. Поспишь хотя бы в течение одного урока. Так или иначе, ты знаешь, что студенты по обмену уже прибыли?

— Нет.

— Их всего четверо. Я думал, что группа будет побольше, но нет. Двое из них практически свободно говорят на корейском. Возможно ты мог бы показать им школу, а Тао тогда возьмет на себя китайскоговорящих.

— Какого черта я провожу столько проклятых экскурсий? — пробормотал под нос До.

— Су?

— Да, СинСин, будет сделано. Увидимся позже.

— Да.

С почтой под мышкой, Кенсу покинул офис и направился на первое занятие. Свернув за угол, попал в крыло иностранных языков.

Звук его шагов был полностью утоплен голосами многочисленных людей, щебечущих в коридоре. Они казались невероятно говорливыми; они говорили слишком много бесполезных слов.

Это заставило президента понять, насколько одинок он был. В то время как люди шли к классу по парам или группами, он шел совершенно один. Даже когда он и Чанель были в хороших отношениях, они не ходили в класс друг с другом.

Он вздохнул, широкие глаза вновь смотрели вниз на пол, будто ответы на проблемы были в красках расписано на кафеле. Его не волновало, врежется ли он в кого-то.

И он почти врезался. Кенсу потребовались несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что кроссовки человека (которые он ясно видел, так как смотрел на пол) принадлежали Чанелю. Белые Nike с красными и желтыми шнурками. Кенсу никогда не забудет их.

Он предотвратил их столкновение как раз вовремя. Кенсу не остановился, вместо этого он предпринял попытку обойти гиганта, блокирующего путь к классу. Чанель вставал перед ним независимо от того, в какую бы сторону Кенсу не двинулся.

— Су, — начал Чанель. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Гнев понемногу вскипал, чувствовал Кенсу.

— Нам не о чем говорить. Пожалуйста, уйди с моего пути.

— Только когда ты выслушаешь то, что я должен сказать.

Кенсу наконец поднял голову.

— Я не хочу слышать, что ты хочешь сказать! Больше не хочу тебя видеть! Почему бы тебе не пойти трахнуть Бекхена в ближайшем туалете и оставить меня в покое?!

Коридор вмиг притих от такой внезапной вспышки президента. Чанель огляделся — все смотрели на них. Они, вероятно, были похожи на пару, разбирающуюся кто кому и с кем изменял.

Чанель сделал шаг назад. Глаза Кенсу пылали огнем, который прежде баскетболист никогда не видел. И к тому же этот яростно зажженный огонь становился все больше и четче, будто кто-то подливал в него керосин в форме гнева.

Наверное, именно тогда Чанель наконец понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Всё то время, что он был с Бекхеном, он предавал Кенсу. Он буквально 'спал с врагом.'

У гиганта больше не было слов, которые он мог бы сказать хрупкому, бывшему другу. Вот, кем теперь он был. _Бывший_ друг. Кенсу, очевидно, нашел в этой жизни что-то другое, что-то, чего с Чанелем в прошлом у него не было.

Теперь гигант был пустой тратой времени Кенсу.

— Извини, — выдохнул Чанель. — Извини, что побеспокоил тебя.

— Он и не беспокоится.

Обернувшись на третий голос, Кенсу увидел, как Чонин вальяжно идет к ним.

— Просто уйди с нашего пути.

В миг Чанель почувствовал, как внутри него из-за присутствия этого парня начал нарастать гнев. Казалось, будто Кенсу разочаровался во всем, что связано с Чанелем именно с тех пор, как новый 'плохой парень' перевелся в их школу. Лицо Чанеля помрачнело.

— Ты ему никто, — прошипел он.

Ни слова не говоря, Чонин обернул руку вокруг талии Кенсу, вплотную прижимая к себе старшего.

— Уже нет.

Столь захватывающе действие заставило всех наблюдателей в коридоре затаить дыхание: президент школы был дружелюбен к торговцу наркотиками, самому развязанному новенькому, который когда-либо к ним переводился. Боже мой! К тому же они что, уже так дружны, раз он может лапать его?

Румянец, расцветший на щеках и окрасивший кончики ушей Кенсу, бессловно ответил на это вопрос. Чанель сделал еще шаг назад, понемногу начиная отходить от шока. Это было невероятно.

Его настолько правильный бывший друг влюбился в плохого парня.

Чанель не выдержал. Он начал смеяться. Сама мысль, что Кенсу, _Кенсу_ , будет с кем-то, как Ким Чонин, была слишком серьезно-странной, чтобы адекватно воспринять.

Чонин смотрел без всяких эмоций, держать руку на талии Кенсу становилось все более и более трудно, в то время как смех Чанеля прогрессировал. Чонин не любил быть оскорбленным.

Поэтому для Чанеля не должно было стать шоком, что в следующий миг он оказался спиной лежащим на полу, а боль приторно пульсировала на левой стороне его челюсти. Младший фирменно ухмыльнулся.

— Извини. Мы должны пойти в класс.

Чанель тихо наблюдал, как Чонин берет руку Кенсу в свою, и оба преспокойно переступают через него, будто он был бездушной, упавшей развалиной.

Кенсу оглянулся назад лишь однажды, тогда Чанель почувствовал себя счастливым, ведь старший выглядел печально.

Это было раскаяние? Может быть. Это дало Чанелю надежду — он может вернуть своего лучшего друга.

И все же, это было не раскаяние, как он думал. Единственной вещью, о которой в тот момент сожалел Кенсу, был факт, что это не  _он_ ударил кулаком лицо Чанеля.

Каким надо быть слабоумным идиотом, чтобы в такой ситуации просить прощение?! Он думал, что просто принесет извинения, и все будет любо-мило?! Дыхание Кенсу становилось рваным, только он думал о боли, которую Чанель причинил ему за прошедшие несколько месяцев. Чудесный лучший друг, ничего не сказать.

Чонин сжал руку Кенсу сильнее, и тогда до последнего наконец дошло, что младший держал его руку в своей. От осознания сладкой реальности глаза парня, блуждавшие по полу, расширились больше обычного.

Их руки так соответствуют друг другу. Будто рука Чонина была специально создана для его собственной. Румянец, который прежде приобрел Кенсу, усилился, президент поймал себя на мысли, что хотел, чтобы Чонин никогда не отпускал его.

И так они прошли весь путь до кабинета. Вокруг беззвучными тонами шептали люди. Кенсу был готов умереть от смущения; Чонину, похоже, было похуй.

Круговыми движениями своего большого пальца Чонин поглаживал кожу Кенсу, и старший чувствовал, как кирпичи из стены между ним и Чонином потихоньку исчезали. Теперь у него была новая причина измениться.

Понравиться Чонину. Он видел, как младший смотрел на некоторых девочек, которые следовали за ним повсюду, подобно стае гиен. Он будет таким же, как и они. Даже если для этого ему нужно показывать больше оголенной кожи. Прекрасно.

До тех пор, пока из-за этого его не вышибут из школы.

Когда парочка вошла в класс, мозг Кенсу активно придумывал, какое преобразование он мог бы с собой сотворить. И где-то в середине огромного потока мыслей, Кенсу почувствовал, как высокая температура вокруг его руки исчезла. Чонин отпустил его.

Кенсу даже тихонько хныкнул. И все же, это было достаточно громко, чтобы Чонин услышал. В его глазах сверкнул совсем не добрый огонек.

Они сидели рядом друг с другом, впрочем, как и на всех других занятиях. Казалось, учитель Ван этим не был особо доволен, но все же ничего не сказал, когда они и остальная часть студентов сели на свои места.

Шепот. Он был повсюду. За пять минут до того, как прозвенит звонок, история об утреннем инциденте уже обошла полшколы. Слухи. Сплетни. И распространялись они, как дикий огонь.

Несколько раз среди кучи различных голосов Кенсу поймал свое имя. «Чонин» так же там присутствовал, ну и конечно же «капитан баскетбольной команды». Ах, говорят о горячем инциденте этого утра.

Кенсу совсем не нравилось быть темой для сплетен совершенно незнакомых ему людей. Конечно, он знал, что это будет последствием, когда он станет президентом; он будет на кончике общего языка. Однако, парень совсем не рассчитывал, что о нем будут говорить в таком ключе, как сейчас.

Чонин откинулся назад на спинку стула, лениво пережевывая жвачку.

— Ты известен, умник. Поздравляю.

— Не тот случай, из-за чего стоит радоваться известности.

— Но ведь ты не чувствуешь жалость к нему, не так ли? Он заслужил этот удар.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Кенсу. — Я не чувствую себя виноватым.

Стул противно скрипнул об пол, Чонин снова сел прямо. Взгляд президента, прочно приклеенный к г-ну Вану, читающему какие-то бумаги, остался на месте. Сейчас До не испытывал никакого желания смотреть или говорить c кем-то, даже если этот 'кто-то' был его спасителем.

— Ты напряжен, — Кенсу задрожал, дыхание Чонина опалило его ухо. — Расслабься. Больше не о чем волноваться. Все кончено.

— Я просто… — Кенсу попытался сформировать слова. — …Я просто так зол, Чонин.

— Забудь об этом, — так или иначе, но рука младшего мистическим образом оказалась на колене До под столом. — Забудь все это. Все в порядке. Все в порядке.

И Кенсу действительно начинал забывать. Рука Чонина, плавно скользящая по ноге к внутренней стороне бедра, активно вынуждала его забывать.

На мгновение все исчезло. Осталось лишь ощущение Чонина, трогающего его. Кожа невольно горела везде, где только так бесстыдно блуждала рука соседа. Кенсу чувствовал, как огонь охватывал его тело.

Президент откинулся на спинку стула. Расслабленный. Напряженность улетучилась. От твердого, как спагетти из коробки, к мягкому, как приготовленные макароны. Сейчас Кенсу сбавил свой ум на нет, оставляя в мыслях лишь волшебные прикосновения Чонина.

Где-то в стране полного расслабления, Кенсу почувствовал, как дыхание Чонина вновь резануло кожу. Не сдержавшись, парень судорожно вдохнул смешанный аромат дыма, наркотиков и секса. Чертовски хорош.

— Лучше?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Лучше.

Рука Чонина переместилась выше, двигаясь все ближе и ближе к тому, что было между тонкими ногами прекрасного Кенсу.

— Ты точно должен носить облегающие джинсы.

— Правда?

— Да. Они бы представили _это_ в выгодном свете.

—  _Это_? Что именно?

—  _Это_ , — подчеркнул Чонин, объясняя движением руки вверх-вниз по внутренней части бедер Кенсу. — Все _это_.

Кенсу выглянул из окна. Ему было стыдно. Слова Чонина и его непослушная рука заставили примерного парня почувствовать вещи, о которых он не должен был даже думать, особенно в школе.

В штанах школьной формы стало предательски тесно. По его мнению то, что сейчас у него встало, не было чуждо, хотя, конечно, и непривычно. Кенсу знал, что у него появится крупная проблема, если причиной этого явления был Чонин.

Ким захихикал, его рука отстранилась от ноги Кенсу и легла на стол.

— Ты в порядке, умник? Ты красный как помидор.

— А что, не должен? — признал Кенсу. — Ты лапал меня.

— Верно. Но кто бы не захотел притронуться к кому-то прекрасному, как ты?

Глаза Кенсу только расширились, как в тот же момент прозвенел звонок на урок.

Г-н Ван немедленно раздал рабочие листы для теста. Кенсу почти забыл взять себе один, сейчас его голова была где угодно, только не здесь, в классной комнате.

Парень так и смотрел на рабочий лист весь урок. Он даже не мог записать свое имя в верхнем углу.

Все горело. Всюду, где Чонин только тронул его, был огонь. Он весь был в огне. Его сердце (не говоря уже о члене) пылало.

Даже Чонин уже сделал половину листа. Несколько раз демон поглядывал на До, хихикая от того, как смешно старший выглядел, каменным лицом смотря на лист с заданиями.

Когда прозвенел звонок, лист был все еще гол. Г-н Ван начал ходить по рядам, собирая работы, в конце останавливаясь на пустом листе лучшего ученика. С дрожащей нижней губой президент выжидающе смотрел на преподавателя.

— Есть какая-нибудь причина, почему ты не сделал задания, До? Я крайне сомневаюсь, что ты счел их трудными.

Кенсу встал, рюкзак уже был в руке.

— Извините. Я просто сегодня не в духе.

Г-н Ван недовольно скривил губы и перешел на лист Чонина. Ему хватило лишь одного взгляда, и было очевидно, что он изо всех сил пытался не засмеяться.

— Эй, Чонин!

Упомянутый остановился прямо перед выходом из класса — спастись бегством не удалось. Простонав, Ким развернулся и проследовал к их общей с Кенсу парте, глазами пожирая мужчину средних лет.

— Да, учитель Ван?

— Ты вообще не слушаешь мои уроки, не так ли?

— Да. Вы правы. Это скучный предмет. Так или иначе, я не собираюсь говорить на английском в Корее.

— Меня это не волнует, Ким, — вынес вердикт г-н Ван своему худшему ученику. Мужчина был явно не доволен хамским тоном какого-то сосунка. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал заново все задания на отдельном листе. Кенсу может _помочь_. Ты ведь знаешь, что сегодня он не сделал тест в классе.

Кенсу опустил голову.

— Я ожидаю ответы обоих завтра перед уроком, — продолжил учитель. — И Кенсу, когда я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты помог, я подразумевал, что не хочу увидеть у Чонина просто списанные ответы.

Чонин смял бумагу и сунул ее в карман. Г-н Ван ничего не сказал, поскольку студент быстро кивнул ему, тут же выходя из комнаты. Кенсу аккуратно поместил рабочий лист в свою папку с английским и последовал за соседом.

Абсолютный контраст сильно пошатнул г-на Вана. Эти двое были друзьями, и все же, у них, казалось бы, нет ничего общего. Противоположности действительно притягиваются?

Тем не менее. До тех пор, пока До Кенсу будет подталкивать Ким Чонина делать нужную, важную работу, г-ну Вану будет все равно, даже если эти двое будут любовниками.

***

В широко открытый рот школьного президента из горлышка бутылки вливалась струйка чудной жидкости.

Весь обеденный стол кричал, смеялся, одобрительно свистел — Ифань вливает бутылку текилы в горло президента. А последний вошел во вкус, и если бы его рот не был полон, смеялся бы наряду с другими парнями за столом.

Шумный балаган активно подбодрил и восхвалил Кенсу, когда тот залпом выпил остатки в бутылке. Чонин хлопал в свои ладоши громче всех; Ифань барабанил по столу свободной рукой. А Кенсу чувствовал себя победителем.

Прохладная жидкость сочилась вниз по его, казалось, смирившемуся с пытками горлу. Парень уже проглотил большую часть содержимого стеклянной тары, но окружающие не переставали ораторствовать, даже когда брюнет был близок к последней капле.

Кенсу улыбнулся с заполненным ртом, Ифань победно постучал пустой бутылкой по столу. Его рот был все еще полон текилы, и он пытался проглотить её медленно, постепенно.

— Посмотрите на него! — смеялся Ифань. — Он профи!

Кенсу вздрогнул, полный рот наконец освободился из плена алкоголя. Другие парни, которые поголовно согласились с предыдущим комплиментом китайца, ликовали и кивали головами, в то время как Кенсу продолжал наслаждаться привкусом текилы.

Чонин твердо хлопнул его спину, которая и без того тихонько подрагивала. Бедолага, надеясь не упасть, мертвецки вцепился в стол и оглянулся назад на Чонина. Все, что было увидено в ответ, — те самые дьявольски мерцающие глаза.

— Эй! — внезапно заговорил один парень в углу стола. — Может сыграем в игру, которую ты придумал во время поездки в Пусан, Ифань? Боже, это было так забавно!

— Ты имеешь в виду _«Большой глоток»_? — спросил Ифань. — Да я только за!

Кенсу поднял бровь.

— Что такое _«Большой глоток»?_

Ифань вновь лезет в свой кожаный рюкзак и вытаскивает другую бутылку, на сей раз заполненную старым добрым виски.

— Один человек заполняет рот алкоголем, затем передает его в рот человека рядом с ними. И так по кругу, а последний, до которого доберется напиток, должен будет все проглотить.

— Чтобы ни капли не пролилось? — поинтересовался До.

— Именно, — кивнул Ифань и выкрутил крышку с бутылки. — Вы просто вылизываете языком друг друга, не теряя того, что находится во рту. Я начну, парни.

Широко открытые глаза Кенсу внимательно следили, как Ифань сделал объемный глоток (отсюда и имя) виски. Щеки парня надулись, а сам он склонился к парню, сидящему рядом с ним.

Их губы соприкоснулись, а челюсть Кенсу медленно, но верно поползла вниз. Когда они наконец отлепились друг от друга, Ифань широко раскрыл рот, показывая, что тот был пуст. Чужой рот ныне полон.

Это продолжалось изо рта в рот, и когда они были уже на середине стола, Кенсу неожиданно понял две вещи.

Прежде всего, он был последним человеком. Таким образом он оказывался перед необходимостью проглотить виски, которое в каких только слюнях не полоскалась. Бр.

Во-вторых, так как он сидел прямо около Чонина…

O, эта игра. Похвалите же Ифаня за то, что он изобрел её.

Чонин открыл рот и позволил человеку рядом с ним извергнуть виски в него. Как только Чонин повернулся, сердце Кенсу бешено забилось; Ким был перед ним, воодушевленно поднимая большие пальцы обоих рук.

Кенсу сидел как замороженный, Чонин подвигался все ближе и ближе. Это было в точности, как прежде ночью, но на сей раз Кенсу знал, что собиралось произойти. Были ли сейчас у него какие-нибудь долгие размышления?

Нет.

Губы Чонина мягко задели его собственные. Для Кенсу все было в замедленном действии. Он не знал, сколько времени это продолжалось для Чонина, но для него — вечность.

Его губы приоткрылись, позволяя Чонину влить виски в его рот. Парни вокруг активно подбадривали пару, но Кенсу вообще их не слышал, а может и не хотел слушать. Все, что в этот миг он слышал, было оглушающей трелью собственного сердцебиения, бьющего в ушах.

Даже после того, как он явно проглотил обжигающее месиво, Чонин не отстранился. Присутствующие загоготали пуще прежнего, особенно Ифань, особенно когда Чонин схватил волосы Кенсу на затылке и притянул еще ближе.

Его язык беспрепятственно, с непринужденностью проскользнул в рот Кенсу, вторгаясь в тлеющую горечью пещеру. Он исследовал каждый дюйм, вылизывая президентский привкус, смешанный с алкоголем.

Кенсу окончательно потерял себя в поцелуе. Он даже не боролся с шаловливым языком Чонина. Черт побери, он позволил младшему делать все что тот хотел. Да в ту минуту он бы не сопротивлялся, даже если бы Чонин взял его прямо там, на обеденном столе.

Он должен был признать, что хотел этого. Действительно, ужасно.

И все же, все хорошие вещи должны заканчиваться. Чонин отступил, пухлая нижняя губа президента проехалась по ряду острых зубов. Когда напоследок чужой язык смазано лизнул нёбо, Кенсу не смог подавить маленький стон. Чонин отстранился.

Ифань провел рукой через свои волосы.

— Дерьмо. Чувак, это было горячо.

Чонин, не разрывая зрительного контакта, продолжал пристально смотреть на Кенсу.

— Я знаю.

***

Кенсу совсем не был уверен, должен ли он встретиться с Чонином в школьной библиотеке и сделать с ним работу по английскому языку. После трудного дня с огромным количеством таких странных и возбуждающих событий он совсем не был уверен, сможет ли он так же, как раньше, общаться с соседом.

Он сидел за столом в углу, его собственный лист с заданиями лежал перед ним. Два карандаша, аккуратно выровненные в одну линию друг с другом, и бумага так же были около него.

Он ждал Чонина. Он знал, что сейчас у младшего экстренное собрание с баскетбольной командой; им нужно обсудить крупную дичь, которую они поймают на следующей неделе. Кенсу ждал уже несколько минут.

Каждый раз, когда дверь библиотеки открывалась, Кенсу тотчас поднимал голову, смотря на нее. И каждый раз парень чувствовал чрезвычайное разочарование, когда человеком, который входил в помещение, оказывался не Чонин.

Следующие полчаса Кенсу провел попросту самостоятельно делая рабочий лист. Г-н Ван наказал ему не позволять Чонину списывать, но, так как для младшего было бы легче просто-напросто скопировать ответы, Кенсу безоговорочно был готов позволить ему сделать это.

Он был на предпоследнем вопросе, когда начал чувствовать, что Чонин уже не придет. А почему он вообще должен был прийти? Чонин меньше всего заботился о каком-то глупом рабочем листе с английскими местоимениями.

Кенсу вздохнул. Он был уверен, что тот поцелуй ничего не значил для Чонина. Это была лишь часть игры. Ведь Чонин не поцеловал его, когда они были наедине в комнате Кенсу.

Президент отложил карандаш тест был закончен, и положил подбородок на край стола. Его веки опустились. Если бы Чонина не существовало в реальной жизни, Кенсу бы придумал его в воображении.

Он представил себя и Чонина, идущих по пляжу на закате. Это было бы неплохо. Или так: он и Чонин, оба читают одну и ту же книгу, сидя рядом друг с другом на мягком диване, его голова покоится на плече младшего. Уютно.

Но подождите. Не вешайте трубку. Чонин никогда бы не сделал таких вещей! А не пойти ли вам куда-нибудь подальше? Забудьте это. Секс на пляже немного более походил на то, что младший бы сделал.

А чтение книги? Да не смешите! Чем больше Кенсу думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что вероятнее Чонин будет читать какой-нибудь порно-журнал вместо классической литературы.

Но, тем не менее, это было в порядке вещей. Это было в порядке. Независимо от того, что бы делал Чонин, Кенсу просто хотел быть рядом. Мечта, которая в настоящее время казалась недосягаемой.

— Ты спишь или думаешь?

Глаза Кенсу трепетно открылись. Напротив, с другой стороны стола стоял Чонин. Руками охватывая противоположные стороны стола, Ким склонился над деревянной поверхностью прямо к лицу Кенсу.

— Прости, — застенчиво усмехнулся Су. — Не хочешь присесть?

— Спасибо, Ваше высочество, я был бы рад.

Кенсу закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, в то время как Чонин выдвинул стул и сел, немедленно поднимая ноги на стол и откидываясь на спинку, предварительно поправив зачесанную после тренировки челку. Подошва кроссовок была истесана свежими следами.

— Итак, — начал Ким, — листок с заданиями, да?

Кенсу уставился на него, совершенно потерянный в собственном, небольшом мире грез. Как, черт возьми, кто-то может быть таким чертовски прекрасным?! У Кенсу внезапно появилось странное желание переплести пальцы с волосами Чонина и…

— Ум-ник! Земля вызывает Кенсу!

Кенсу моргнул.

— О! Прости. Задумался.

Он подвинул свой рабочий лист, позволяя тому скользить по гладкой поверхности стола прямо к младшему.

— Я уже сделал, — сказал он Чонину. — Ты можешь просто списать.

Чонин окинул взглядом бумагу, затем вернул внимание на Кенсу.

— Не горю желанием что-то делать.

— Но ты должен сделать это! Г-н Ван сказал…

Чонин резко, неожиданно разозлился.

— Меня не волнует, что он сказал! Мне не нужен английский в будущем.

— Большинство рабочих мест требует, чтобы люди говорили на английском языке.

— У меня уже есть работа. Чтобы продавать наркотики, английский не требуется.

— А что, если у тебя будут англоязычные клиенты?

— Тогда Ифань может поговорить с ними. Он свободно говорит на английском. Я знал его еще до того, как переехал сюда. Бóльшую часть жизни он прожил в Канаде.

Кенсу был вне аргументов. Он взял свой лист и спокойно вернул назад в папку с английским. Чонин даже усмехнулся, видя такое странное явление для старшеклассника, как папка для листов.

Как только канцелярский предмет был в рюкзаке, Кенсу вернулся к Чонину. Ноги младшего все еще были на столе, а сам он выглядел столь расслабленным, будто сейчас сидел дома.

— Тогда что ты хочешь?

— Тебя.

— Прости?

Чонин рассмеялся.

— Ничего. Совсем ничего. Давай отдохнем, умник. Просто посидим и отдохнем.

Вот они и сидели. Отдыхали. Впустую проводили время. Кенсу копошился на своем месте, пытаясь отвести взгляд на что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на бога впереди.

Внезапно, Чонин убрал свои ноги со стола. Он встал, поднимая руки и грациозно потягиваясь, разминая немного затекшую спину. Кенсу сглотнул.

Чонин с присущим скрипом поднял стул, на котором сидел секунду назад, и обошел стол. Грудную клетку Кенсу защемило, когда поднятый стул приземлился прямо около него, а Чонин оседлал его. Они были достаточно близко, их бедра упирались друг в друга.

Кенсу, будто гвоздями, мгновенно приковал свое внимание к полу. Взгляд Чонина был на нем. Он чувствовал это. Он чувствовал, как эти два шоколадных ока прожигали в нем дыры. Что он хочет?

Рука, появившаяся на его колене, ответила на вопрос. От такого ответа дыхание резко перехватило. Вещи, которые Чонин делал, медленно, но верно вели его к безумию. Кенсу не удивится, если рано или поздно он окажется в дурдоме.

— Надеюсь, что завтра в школу ты приедешь в облегающих джинсах, — прошептал Чонин. — Я хочу видеть твои изгибы.

Кенсу закрыл глаза.

— Я хочу видеть _это_ , — рука Чонина прошлась по его бедру. — И  _это_ , — внутренняя сторона бедра. — И больше всего: _это_.

Глаза Кенсу выпирали из орбит. Он посмотрел вниз на ладонь, так мило располагающуюся на его пахе, и ужаснулся еще раз. Чонин сильнее сжал сквозь ткань чужой член, смакуя в триумфе, что это именно он был причиной неловкости старшего.

Кенсу закусил губу. Мягкая пара губ Чонина вновь была всего в миллиметре от его уха, а язык парня тихонько, лишь кончиком обогнул контур его ушной раковины. Кенсу дрожал от такого неправильного восхищения.

— Ты можешь сделать это для меня, умник? Ты можешь надеть их, чтобы я посмотрел на тебя?

Кенсу изо всех сил пытался связать услышанные слова, но, увы, не вышло. Воздух вновь перекрыло — Чонин сжал его сильнее.

— Умник…

— Да, — вышло как писк. — Облегающие джинсы. Я понял.

Чонин ответил на это с ухмылкой и прижал свои лакомые губы к шее Кенсу.

Договорился. Кенсу был сделан.

В тот момент у него было чувство, что Холден Колфилд определенно не поймал его. Кенсу был уже далеко за пределами поля ржи, и из-за Чонина падал на сотни метров вниз, в пропасть.

Что это была за пропасть? Он не знал. Все же никогда не повредит делать новые открытия.


	6. Chapter 6

Кенсу не помнил, когда в последний раз видел болеющего Тао.

Он всегда был здоровым парнем. Активный, занимающийся разнообразными спортивными дисциплинами и даже боевыми искусствами, Тао был последним в очереди кандидатов на приобретение болезней.

И все же, сейчас Кенсу стоял в дверном проеме спальни Тао и потрясенно смотрел, как растянувшийся на кровати вниз лицом младший глушил приступ кашля в подушку.

— Тао? — Кенсу прошел внутрь. — Таоцзы?

От смешного прозвища парень поднял голову. Он выглядел слишком усталым, чтобы отругать Кенсу за использование милой клички.

Его бледное, как смерть, лицо и омраченные глаза действительно пугали Кенсу. Простуда, очевидно, истощила Тао и забрала все силы, которыми тот обладал. Будучи всю жизнь невероятно здоровым, его тело совершено не привыкло к борьбе с какими-то ни было формами вирусов.

— Кенсу, — голос Тао был хриплым, слабым. — Чем могу… —, но был прерван кашлем, противно раздирающим горло, — … помочь тебе?

— Я просто пришел увидеть, как ты, — улыбаясь, ответил Кенсу.

Когда он подошел ближе к кровати Тао, заметил, как лицо младшего начало искажаться недовольной гримасой.

— Кенсу! От тебя несет алкоголем! — прикрикнул Цзытао. — Отойди!

И он снова начал кашлять.

Кенсу сделал, как ему было велено.

— Извини.

— Все нормально, — Тао вновь бросил голову на подушку. — Кончай пороть чушь. Чего ты хочешь? Ты редко навещаешь меня. Скорее всего, тебе что-то нужно.

Лицо Кенсу покраснело.

— Я хотел узнать, не мог бы ты одолжить мне одну из пар своих обтягивающих джинсов.

— Зачем?

— Я хотел примерить их. В школу надеть.

Тао удалось перекатить себя в сидящее положение. Он прислонил спину к изголовью кровати. Черная пантера пристально осмотрела Кенсу, будто пытаясь понять, был ли старший серьезен.

— Ты приехал сюда за обтягивающими джинсами. Ничего себе. Твое беспокойство о моем состоянии просто поражает.

— Ну пожалуйста? — настоял Кенсу.

Будто мудрец, Тао поднял голову и сплел вместе у подбородка пальцы обеих рук.

— Су, — начал он, — то, что я собираюсь сказать — хороший совет. Послушай его. Я говорю это как друг. Я не буду скромен. Хорошо?

Кенсу кивнул.

Перед продолжением Тао прокашлялся.

— Твой зад, если быть честным, довольно аппетитный. И если ты будешь носить мои обтягивающие джинсы, гарантирую, тебя точно изнасилуют.

— Твоя уверенность поражает, — фыркнул Кенсу.

Тао поднял обе брови, будто высматривая, были ли у Кенсу какие-нибудь возражающие аргументы. Но президент просто стоял на безопасном расстоянии с лицом, столь же уверенным, как его собственное.

Китаец откинул прочь одеяло и свесил стройные ноги на холодный деревянный пол. Кенсу только открыл рот, собираясь выказать протест и сказать другу вернуться в кровать, как был остановлен поднятой правой рукой Тао.

Подрагивая, младший направился к своему гардеробу. Длинные рукава и широкие штаны махровой пижамы совершенно не приносили никакой пользы. Тао, казалось, замерз.

Тем не менее он открыл свой шкаф и начал в нем рыться. Наблюдая за парнем, До закусил нижнюю губу, внезапно чувствуя себя жутко виноватым перед Тао за такое эгоистичное посещение.

— Вот, — внезапно сказал Тао. — Эти должны тебе подойти. Я был твоего роста, когда носил их.

Он бросил джинсы в Кенсу. Поймав дар, старший довольно оценил темно-синюю вещь. На бедрах красовался узкий черный кожаный пояс, а в области колен были дизайнерские потертости.

Тао протопал путь назад к своей кровати и обернул себя в огромное пуховое одеяло.

— Иди в ванную и примерь их.

— Зачем?

— Ну я же хочу увидеть, как ты в них смотришься. И хочу удостовериться, что они достаточно безопасны. Мои джинсы не должны быть причиной твоего изнасилования. Теперь пойди переоденься.

Кенсу опустил свой рюкзак на пол, идя в личную ванную Тао.

Он закрыл дверь и повесил джинсы на крючок для полотенец, освобождая руки. Слегка толкнув дверь, желая удостовериться, что она заперта, Кенсу начал избавлять себя от штанов школьной формы.

Как только предмет одежды был снят, парень его обнюхал. Тао был прав. Острый аромат алкоголя пропитал их насквозь. Самого Кенсу запах действительно не беспокоил, но он прекрасно видел, что тот был неприятен болеющему Тао.

Кенсу заменил джинсы на стойке своими штанами. Медленно, будто точно не уверенный в том, что делает, он начал натягивать обтягивающие порты.

Трудно. Они чертовски трудно натягивались на бедра. Кенсу нахмурил брови; пытаясь танцевать ламбаду, парень старался удобнее нацепить джинсы.

Кроме факта, что штаны облегали его немного слишком сильно в области талии и бедер, в принципе, Кенсу чувствовал себя довольно неплохо, когда выходил из ванной. Президент ждал окончательного вердикта от Тао.

Смотря на Кенсу, младший наклонил свою голову в сторону. Он сделал круг левым указательным пальцем, приказывая Кенсу немного повертеться.

— Ты пытаешься произвести на кого-то впечатление, Су?

Щеки Кенсу вновь стали красными.

— Нет.

— Да. Не неси чушь и не пизди. Кто это? Скажи мне.

Кенсу засунул руки в задние карманы. Недостаток места заставил его ладони сильно вжаться в задницу. Брюнет задался вопросом, как оно будет, если руки Чонина окажутся в задних карманах этих божественных джинсов.

— Кенсу!

— Мой ближайший сосед, — пробормотал До, когда его разум спустился с небес. — Честно говоря, я не пытаюсь произвести на него впечатление. Он сам захотел увидеть меня в них. Это все.

Тао одарил его самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Тогда, пожалуй, ты удовлетворишь своего соседа. А сейчас сними их, тогда никто не примет тебя за проститутку, когда ты выйдешь из моего дома и пойдешь к себе.

***

Следующим утром Кенсу выгладил джинсы так много раз, что г-жа До начала бояться, что ребенок сломает её новый утюг.

Женщина не была в восторге, видя своего сына в джинсах Тао. Ей не нравился и Тао, и факт, что Кенсу мог бы заразиться всевозможными микробами из-за ношения чьих-то там штанов.

Однако, когда Кенсу спустился со своей комнаты к завтраку, никаких серьезных жалоб от г-жи или г-на До не поступило.

Его однотонная рубашка была аккуратно заправлена в джинсы, создавая впечатление, будто его ноги были еще более длинные, чем обычно. Оба родителя попытались выглядеть оптимистично и не делали замечания, что, несмотря на то, что выглядел Кенсу довольно-таки хорошо, он все же был похож на шлюху.

Кенсу сел напротив своей матери и отца. Он был голоден, но все же отказался от еды, когда г-жа До поставила перед ним тарелку. Он не хотел раздуться, иначе не будет хорошо выглядеть в новоявленных джинсах.

— Дорогой, ты должен поесть, — умоляла старшая До.

— Я никогда не пропускаю завтрак, — указал Кенсу. — От одного раза ничего не будет.

После этого стол затих. Кенсу просто выпил стакан молока, иногда оптимистично улыбаясь своим родителям. Г-н До даже ни разу не взглянул на него.

— Сын, — глава семьи положил на стол вилку, все еще смотря на свой завтрак. — Это точно подобающе для школы?

— Да. Там никого не заботит, какие на тебе штаны, пока ты носишь однотонную рубашку.

— Нет, сын, я спрашиваю _тебя. Ты_ лично находишь их соответствующими? Тем более что ты президент и должен подавать хороший пример.

Кенсу опустил теперь уже пустой стакан на стол.

— Я думаю, они нормальные.

— Он думает, что они нормальные, — пробормотал себе под нос г-н До, вставая со стола с пустой тарелкой. — Он думает, что они нормальные, и он похож на проститутку. Мой сын похож на проститутку.

— Подожди-ка секундочку! — прервала мужа г-жа До. — Следи за языком! Если Кенсу хочет носить эти джинсы и ходить в них, это его решение.

Тогда Кенсу уверенно бы мог сказать, что его мать сама была против того, что сказала. Отчаянно желая избежать конфронтации, парень встал из-за стола и направился к парадной двери.

Рюкзак переброшен через плечо, президент ушёл в школу.

Только брюнет спустился с тротуара своего участка, как к нему были прикованы всеобщие взгляды. Люди на автобусной остановке не прекращали пялиться, когда парень проходил мимо них. Кенсу сильнее ухватился за ремень рюкзака.

Когда До проходил через ворота школы, его уши вновь уловили в разговорах людей упоминания его имени.

Он не был уверен, должен ли сейчас быть счастлив. Ему, конечно, не нравилось быть на кончике незнакомых языков, как днем прежде, но сегодня он даже счел это забавным.

Группа парней около школы присвистнула, когда мимо них прошелся Кенсу. Последний собрал достаточно храбрости, обернуться и одарить их очаровательной улыбкой. Парень самодовольно захихикал, ведь в ответ компания шумно загоготала.

Обтягивающие джинсы работали волшебно. Они обтекали его в самых нужных местах, и, когда утром Кенсу изучил себя в зеркале, был приятно удивлен, что заявление Тао об его аппетитной заднице было довольно верным. Она действительно выглядит потрясно.

Кенсу осматривал себя в школьных зеркалах, когда шел к личному шкафчику. Заодно искал одного определенного человека. Мнение этого человека было единственным, которое он сочтет верным.

Но Чонина нет. Нигде в поле зрения. Кенсу попытался успокоить себя. Было только начало дня. Даже звонок еще не прозвенел. Чонин появится. И затем…

Кенсу не знал, что будет затем. Он медленно открыл свой шкафчик, мысли о возможных путях, как Чонин может отреагировать, медленно затопляли его разум.

Он был бы рад? Он бы  _так_ посмотрел на Кенсу? Взгляды, которыми другие студенты с жадностью одаривали его фигуру, давали ему некую надежду.

Кенсу вздохнул. Единственный способ ответить на этот вопрос — встретиться с Чонином лицом к лицу. Но в данный момент его нет рядом. Поэтому Кенсу просто подготовится к сегодняшним урокам.

Он потянулся к верхней полке, собираясь заполучить книгу по биологии. Как только его руки возвысились над головой, кто-то схватил его запястья. Кенсу чуть не задохнулся.

Чужая грудь прижалась к его спине; президент даже мог чувствовать сердцебиение другого человека, спокойно навалившегося на его тело. Тем не менее Кенсу вел себя абсолютно спокойно.

— Чонину нравится. Чонину очень нравится.

Кенсу сдавленно пискнул, когда в следующую секунду был развернут, а его спина упиралась в чужой закрытый шкафчик около собственного открытого. Глаза Чонина ярко мерцали.

— Великолепно, умник, — пристальный взгляд Кима предательски разрывался между лицом Кенсу и его же ногами. — Мне действительно нравится.

Грудь Кенсу быстро поднималась и так же быстро опускалась.

— П-правда?

— Правда, правда, — Чонин отпустил чужие запястья. — Ты выглядишь чертовски горячим. Я бы… съел тебя.

Дыхание Кенсу стало еще резче.

— Успокойся! — засмеялся Чонин. — Такое ощущение, что ты задыхаешься! Как бы я хотел сделать тебе дыхание рот в рот, но боюсь, что не спасу тебя, а, наоборот, убью.

Кенсу очень старался успокоиться. Но все же, взгляд Чонина, застрявший на области чуть ниже его талии, делал довольно трудным возможность выровнять дыхание. И, подождите, младший только что сказал, что хотел бы снова поцеловать Кенсу? Старший подавился воздухом.

Чонин подтянулся ближе и поместил свои руки на бедра Кенсу.

— Хм.

— Ч-что?

Обе руки прошлись вверх–вниз, затем плавно скользнули к филейной части. Старший опустил веки — Чонин мягко двигал ручонками в задние карманы джинсов. Эти ладони обжигали Кенсу даже через ткань.

— Ничего. Просто проверка, — Чонин пнул дверцу шкафчика соседа, закрывая его ногой. — Теперь пошли в класс, умник.

Из карманов Чонин вынул только одну руку. Другая осталась на прежнем месте. Находясь в таком положении, и спускаясь в коридор, Кенсу дрожал. Кислорода в воздухе стало окончательно не хватать.

— Чонин, — прошептал Кенсу. — Ты ничего не забыл?

Младший легкомысленно проигнорировал вопрос. Вместо этого, будто говоря Кенсу не жаловаться, парень сквозь тонкую ткань сжал попу старшего. Писк Кенсу был громче всей болтовни, заполнявшей коридор.

Чонин убрал свою руку только, когда они добрались до класса. Пережевав жвачку, он как обычно зашагал к своей парте, на полпути оборачиваясь, пялясь на стройные ножки грациозного президента.

Парень лопнул очередной пузырь.

— Шикарно. Обожаю их.

Кенсу сказал бы что-нибудь в ответ, если бы не был остановлен рукой г-на Вана, появившейся на его плече.

— Рабочий лист, До. И ты также, Ким.

— У Кенсу он есть, — сказал Чонин, садясь на его стул и нескромно поднимая длинные ноги на стол. — Я не сделал.

Вручая свою работу учителю, Кенсу уже в сотый раз закусил губу. Учитель английского сердито осмотрел Чонина и подошел к столу, скидывая с него ноги студента.

— И почему?

— Потому что я не хотел делать её? — предложил Ким.

Г-н Ван потер переносицу

— Слишком раннее утро, чтобы ругаться. Мы прекрасно понимаем, что тебе будет все равно, если я выгоню тебя из класса. Забудь.

Мужчина переместил руку на лоб, будто испытывал головную боль.

— Кенсу, ты случайно сегодня не должен делать утренние объявления?

От напоминая г-на Вана губы Кенсу разлепились и сформировали овал. В следующую секунду с огромным удовольствием Чонин наблюдал, как милая задница Кенсу выбежала из класса в прихожую в сторону главного офиса.

В коридоре президент протискивался через кучу людей, стараясь изо всех сил увиливать, когда несколько достаточно озабоченных парней шлепали или тискали его там, где не надо.

Пожалуй то, что действительно пугало его, был факт, что ему это понравилось. Ему понравилось, что на него обращают внимание. Началось с раздражения, закончилось тем, что парень тихонько хмыкал каждый раз, когда кто-то трогал его.

Чанель не осмелился стать одним из тех людей. Когда он стоял у шкафчика Бекхена, слушая разговор о его вечеринке, которую тот устраивал, взгляд Чанеля был на быстро передвигающейся фигуре Кенсу.

Что происходило с Кенсу? Вчера, пытаясь узнать, он заработал удар. Должно быть это связано с Ким Чонином. Должно быть это вина этого сукиного сына.

Как только Кенсу исчез из поля зрения, Чанель решил, что докопается до сути. Он повернулся к Бекхену, который все еще активно был занят трепом о вечеринке.

— Бек, — заткнул его Чанель. — Не хочешь пригласить того нового парня из команды? Чонин, кажется?

Бекхен закрыл свой шкафчик.

— А должен? Он притащит Кенсу.

— А это плохо?

Бекхен недоверчиво посмотрел на Чанеля.

— Ёль, он ударил тебя в лицо из-за Кенсу. Он смотрел на тебя как на говно во время практики из-за Кенсу. Он украл у тебя Кенсу.

— Я сам оттолкнул его, — проворчал баскетболист.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ничего, — Чанель провел по своим растрепанным волосам. — Продолжай.

— Ты хочешь всё 'урегулировать' с Кенсу, не так ли? — спросил Бекхен. — Ты думаешь, что вы двое сможете снова быть друзьями? Будь честен: ты хочешь, чтобы он снова был твоим «Лучшим другом навеки», или хочешь остаться моим парнем?

— Бекхен, серьезно. Не выставляй все в таком свете. Ты пригласил целую команду, а Чонина нет.

Бекхен сузил глаза.

— Прекрасно. Ты можешь пригласить Чонина. Я пошел в класс.

— Напишешь мне?! — напоследок крикнул Чанель.

Бекхен даже не обернулся или огляделся. Он поднял над головой руку, на которой гордо красовался вытянутый средний палец.

Между тем, в офисе руководства перед микрофоном усаживался До Кенсу. Г-н Ли вручил ему бумагу со списком объявлений, расширяя глаза, от вида неприлично обтягивающих джинс на парне.

Качая головой, г-н Ли покинул офис, закрывая за собой дверь, оставляя Кенсу личное пространство.

Нажимая красную кнопку в основании микрофона, Кенсу от чего-то дико дрожал. Он не понимал, почему был так возбужден. Он никогда таким не был, и это напугало прежде всего.

Ах. Но ведь раньше Чонин его не слышал. Теперь младший услышит голос Кенсу через школьное радио. Президент сглотнул. Он не должен оплошать.

Как только брюнет полностью нажал на кнопку, через всю школу прошелся легкий 'дзынь'. Чонин поднял голову к спикеру наверху класса. Его уши приободрились от дыхания Кенсу.

— Доброе утро, — Кенсу остановился, облизывая внезапно высохшие губы. — Говорит президент студенческого совета, До Кенсу.

Чонин захихикал. Все и так знали, кем был Кенсу. Не было никакой потребности говорить очевидное.

— Хм, — Кенсу попытался максимально не шерстить бумагой, быстро пробегаясь по строкам глазами. — Первый пункт на повестке дня: дополнительный школьный фонд отремонтирует наиболее плохо сохранившиеся области нашей школы. Пожертвования, чтобы увеличить сумму и области ремонта, естественно приветствуются. Во-вторых, сегодня после школы у баскетбольной команды не будет тренировки.

Ухмыляясь, Чонин посмотрел вниз на свои руки. Не будет тренировки? Великолепно. Теперь, в этот прекрасный день после школы, у него и его рук будет время, чтобы сделать другие, более приятные вещи. Ким тихонько захихикал.

Кенсу откашлялся.

— И наконец, не забывайте готовиться к экзаменам. Проведите остаток дня с пользой!

Чонин вновь оглянулся на спикер.

— О, я проведу, умник. Еще как проведу.

***

Кенсу начинал думать, что должен пойти и купить огромный шкаф, полный обтягивающих джинсов.

На протяжении всего обеда, стол кипел комментариями о том, как хорошо президент смотрелся в обновке. Ифань лениво потягивал содовую через трубочку, смотря с намеком на колени Кенсу в течение всех сорока пяти минут обеда.

Что касается Чонина, его рука естественно снова была на колене Кенсу, под столом медленно поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра. Это было невероятно; в то время как Кенсу боролся с желанием застонать, Чонин смеялся наряду с остальной частью друзей.

Они вновь пили так, будто завтра конец света. Теперь Кенсу довольно-таки легко мог перенести это. Единственная трудная задача — скрыть запах алкоголя в дыхании от учителей на оставшихся уроках.

К концу обеда стол был покрыт пустыми банками, рука Чонина наконец достигла того, что было между ножек Су, а Ифань закончил мысленно раздевать новую цель своего друга.

И когда школа закончилась, Кенсу был готов вообще никогда не снимать джинсы. Одежда действительно имела такое значение? Кажется, что да.

Чонин встретил его у его шкафчика. Так как звонок уже как час указал на конец школьного дня, парень свободно курил сигарету, и никто не говорил ему остановиться. Комбинацию шкафчика Кенсу вводил как в тумане.

— Сегодня у тебя есть собрание, умник? — спросил Ким, выдыхая в воздух затяжку дыма.

— Нет, — Кенсу наклонился, собираясь взять учебник по математике с нижней полки. — А что?

— О, — струйка дыма направилась к пятой точке До. — Просто подумал, что мы бы могли побыть вместе. У меня сегодня нет тренировки.

— Я знаю, — ответил Кенсу, застегнул свой рюкзак и закрыл шкафчик. — Я хотел посетить Тао. Ты знаешь вице-президента? Он правда болен.

Чонин обернул руку вокруг плеч Кенсу, другую использовал, чтобы снять и понести рюкзак Кенсу. Теперь это был установленный порядок; Чонин всегда нес многострадальный рюкзак Су.

— Ты можешь навестить его в любое другое время, умник. Сегодня только ты и я.

— Но я обещал! — упорствовал До. — Я сказал, что приду, так как он дал мне эти джинсы!

Чонин прекратил идти и посмотрел вниз на Кенсу.

— Так. Тогда у меня есть причина поблагодарить Тао?

Рука с плеч Кенсу начала спускаться вниз, пока не была остановлена чуть выше бедер ладонью старшего. Глаза Кенсу немного расширились.

— Д-да.

Чонин слегка откинул голову в сторону, будто думая о чем-то, в то время как Кенсу попытался сбежать от назойливых прикосновений.

— Хорошо. Мы оба пойдем увидеть Тао, — наконец сказал Чонин. — Но только после одной забавы.

— Какой забавы? — посмел спросить Кенсу.

Чонин не ответил. Вместо этого он подтолкнул Кенсу к направлению выхода из школы. Президент почувствовал слабость, рука Чонина беспрепятственно скользнула ниже, пока снова не оказалась в заднем кармане джинсов.

Они шли домой в тишине. Единственными звуками были стук шагов об асфальт и лопающаяся жвачка Чонина.

Младший прошел к собственному дому, таща с собой соседа. Он свалил оба рюкзака на крыльцо, затем справа обходя дом.

Он шел в гараж. Чонин порылся свободной рукой кармане куртки и вытащил маленький ключ. Кенсу наблюдал, как тот разблокировал гараж и открыл дверь.

Что-то красное тут же замерцало, только солнечный свет озарил помещение. Кенсу зашел внутрь после Чонина, восхищаясь мотоциклом, на котором он увидел своего соседа в первый раз.

Как он и думал, на одной стороне была огромная царапина. Это напоминание того дня, когда он узнал, каким человеком был Чонин. Человеком, у которого жизнь полна приключений.

Когда Ким начал катить мотоцикл к выходу из гаража, Кенсу понимающе ушел с дороги. Прежде Кенсу никогда не видел шлем, поэтому удивился, видя его висящим на стене.

Чонин снял его и протянул Кенсу.

— Он для тебя. Надень его.

— Для меня?

— Я что-то неясно сказал? — Чонин начал идти назад, к тротуару перед домом.

Кенсу посмотрел на шлем, где, как предполагалось, должна быть его голова. Он выглядел новым. Вообще не потертый. Брюнет напялил его на себя и щелкнул зажим под подбородком, подбегая к Чонину.

Младший уже сидел на мотоцикле, крутя бары ручки, разжигая двигатель. Кенсу остался в стороне, просто смотря, не уверенный в том, что сейчас должен делать.

— Залезай! — крикнул Ким сквозь рев мотора. — Ты куришь, пьешь алкоголь и носишь обтягивающие джинсы! Ты заслуживаешь поездки на этом парне!

— А это вообще безопасно?! — кричал в ответ Су.

— Нет! — Чонин ногой откинул с земли подпорку. — Вот почему у тебя шлем! Доверься мне, просто залезай!

Кенсу нерешительно усадил себя позади Чонина. Глубоко вздыхая, он обернул ватные руки вокруг сильного туловища младшего. Руки чувствовали, как Чонин подрагивал, будто смеялся.

— Держись!

И точно так же, как прежде, мотоцикл тронулся с места.

Кенсу издал пронзительное «и-ик», и мотоцикл набрал скорость. Президент учел совет Чонина и теперь крепко держался за стройную талию. Лицо он спрятал в шее Кима.

Ветер стремительно окутывал их лица, и на мгновение Кенсу почувствовал, будто летел. Они просвистывали соседние автомобили и людей на тротуаре с огромной скоростью, как орлы пролетают верхушки леса.

Улыбка вспыхнула на его лице. Чонин не шутил, когда говорил, что они собираются весело провести время. Это было невероятно; Кенсу испытывал окутывающую негу, о которой прежде никогда и не мечтал.

И парень никак не ожидал, что его первая поездка на мотоцикле будет с кем-то, как Ким Чонином. Он был на быстрейшем транспортном средстве с самым горячим парнем школы. Ёбаный кайф.

Он кричал со смехом и чистой радостью, смешанной с восторженным чувством. До даже не был обеспокоен, когда почувствовал руку Чонина на своем бедре. Опыт утопил все сомнения, которые были прежде.

И где-то посреди поездки, шлем Кенсу добровольно оставил его голову.


	7. Chapter 7

Чонин лениво поглаживал волосы Кенсу.

Он взял на себя смелость отвезти старшего на своём мерцающем мотоцикле в уже знакомый им обоим клуб. Ему потребовалось меньше пятнадцати минут, дабы заставить Кенсу выпить достаточно, чтобы отключиться.

Брюнет уложил президента на кровать в задней комнате клуба, обычно используемой для местной проституции. Несмотря на атмосферу, попахивающую в большей степени сексом, комната была довольно-таки удобна.

Чонин наклонил голову в сторону, наблюдая за безмятежным сном Кенсу. Тот выглядел настолько мирным и… красивым.

Как у кого-то могли быть такие розовые щечки? Такое чувство, будто кто-то впечатал лепестки нежных роз на фарфоровую кожу Кенсу. Бутон розы на алебастре.

Потянувшись вперед, одним большим пальцем Чонин оттянул шикарную нижнюю губу Кенсу. С медовых губ старшего он стряхнул забытую ранее янтарную капельку виски.

От прикосновения Чонина Кенсу пошевелился. Мягкое дыхание пролилось на пальцы Кима, когда чужие губы трепетно раскрылись. Высокая температура так или иначе послала холодок по позвоночнику младшего.

Чонин не мог объяснить, что чувствует рядом с Кенсу. Даже сейчас, когда его сердце дикой амплитудой врезалось в рёберные косточки, он не мог описать или даже понять причину этого явления.

Отодвигая руку от лица Кенсу, Чонин позволил ей скользнуть на заднюю часть молочной шеи старшего. Быстро переместившись с прежнего места, он оказался ближе к мальчику на кровати.

Чонин медленно склонялся к Кенсу. Без долгих размышлений он прижал их губы друг к другу.

Уста парня были будто умело вылеплены из влажной глины. Чонин потерся шершавым языком о мягкую нижнюю губу Кенсу. Действительно ли в этот момент воздух накалился до предела, или это Кенсу был восхитительнее, чем тогда, днем прежде во время игры в  _«Большой глоток»_?

Чонин не хотел отступать. Кенсу и его проклятые губы были чертовски опьяняющими. Это лучше, чем любой препарат, который Чонин когда-либо пробовал. Эта утопия поднимала намного выше, чем порошковая дорожка.

Кенсу, вздыхающий в его рот, все же заставил его отступить. Он наблюдал, как ресницы старшего единожды дрогнули, будто дебатировали, должен ли он проснуться.

Чонин помог ему решить. Он убрал свои руки от прекрасного лица, перемещая их на округлые бедра. Эти обтягивающие джинсы. Эти проклятые, облегающе-обтягивающие джинсы.

Как бы Кенсу смотрелся без них?

Чонин покачал головой своим мыслям и продолжил начатое. Бедра Кенсу резко сжали. Как только глаза старшего трепетно открылись, шаловливые рученьки покорно легли на колени их владельца, а сам он невинно смотрел на потолок.

С трудом сев, Кенсу откинулся на свои руки, что теперь были единственной опорой.

— О. Моя голова.

Парень вздрогнул, стучащая боль неоднократно, как стальной молот, поражала его бедную голову. Чонин нахмурился, немедленно чувствуя себя виноватым — он же заставил Су выпить до дна ту дрянь.

— Не хочешь немного воды?

Кенсу покачал головой. Шипя от боли, он поднес пальцы к нижней губе. Он не знал, почему, но мог поклясться, что чувствовал на них инородное покалывание.

Президент повернулся всем телом в направлении Чонина.

— Сколько времени я был в отключке?

Чонин протянул руку и убрал прядки волос за ухо Кенсу, открывая взору прекрасные, широкие глаза.

— Приблизительно полчаса. Хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя домой?

— Я обещал Тао, что зайду, помнишь?

Ким хихикнул.

— Хорошо, умник. Я отвезу тебя.

— Не думаю, что смогу удержаться на мотоцикле с такой головной болью, Чонин, — признал Кенсу с робкой усмешкой. — Честно, я даже не думаю, что смогу на ногах нормально стоять. Голова ужасно кружится.

— И то верно.

Кенсу чуть не задохнулся воздухом, когда почувствовал, как руки Чонина скользнули под его попу и по-хозяйски подняли все его тело прочь с матраца. Парень посмотрел на младшего глазами, грозящими выпасть из орбит.

— Ч-что ты делаешь?!

— Доставляю тебя к Тао, — Чонин направился к выходу из комнаты. — Ты сказал, что не хочешь на мотоцикле, значит пойдем пешком. Но ты же не можешь идти, поэтому я понесу тебя. Скажи мне, куда, и я отнесу тебя. Как принцессу.

Щеки Кенсу расцвели алыми бутонами.

Он нерешительно обернул ватные руки вокруг шеи Чонина, держась за младшего изо всех сил, боясь упасть. Если он упадет, Чонин упадет с ним.

— Не волнуйся! — крикнул Чонин сквозь тонну музыки, пробивая себе путь через стаю пьяных, зажимающих друг друга животных. — Я не позволю тебе упасть.

И Кенсу поверил ему.

Как только оба были снаружи, Ким остановился у своего мотоцикла, удостоверяясь, что тот был надежно прикован цепью к велосипедной стойке. Кенсу, нахмурившись, глядел на мерцающий под уличным фонарем красный слой краски, от которого они отходили все дальше и дальше.

— А что, если кто-то украдет его? — озвучил До свои сомнения. — Это очень хороший мотоцикл.

— Я оторву их орехи, и затем они отдадут его, — ответил Чонин с дрянной усмешкой.

— Хороший план. Короткий, но эффективный.

Солнце потихоньку начинало заходить за горизонт, пара шла к жилищу Тао. Чонин следовал за направлениями взгляда Кенсу, чье лицо было полностью каменное и серьезное, будто в его полупьяной голове пытался загрузиться GPS навигатор.

И во время всей поездки, Кенсу чувствовал, будто танцевал на невероятных облаках. Его несли сильные руки Чонина. Это было слишком ирреально. Почти казалось, что мечта осуществляется.

Кенсу фыркнул. Боже, он ведет себя как влюбленная девчушка.

Когда Су вежливо постучал в дверь, г-жа Хуан с удовольствием впустила его. Женщина чуть не прикусила язык, видя, как какой-то незнакомец на руках несет Кенсу в спальню ее сына. Черт возьми, кто он такой?

Тао, казалось, тоже задался этим вопросом, когда два парня вошли в его комнату. Он отключил телевизор, который до этого смотрел, и искоса глянул на пару, неуверенный, происходит ли это на самом деле, или он уже окончательно выкашлял свой рассудок.

— О, Бог ты мой. Это же Золушка и принц, как очаровательно.

Чонин мягко опустил Кенсу, и старший зашагал к Тао. Болеющий быстро испытал дежавю, зажал пальцами ноздри, другой рукой помахивая в сторону, указывая Кенсу отойти назад к своему другу.

— Тьфу! Какого черта?! Вы оба пахнете сексом, наркотиками и рок-н-роллом?!

— Хип-хопом, вообще-то, — исправил Чонин.

Тао сузил глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что _ты_ новый сосед Су.

— Так и есть, г-н вице-президент, — начал Ким, — я самый.

Тао закатил глаза.

— О, коллега.

— Как твое самочувствие? — спросил президент, меняя тему.

— Как дерьмо, — прошипел Тао. — А теперь еще дерьмовее, когда два пьяных придурка воняют тут в моей комнате. Что ты хочешь? Другую пару джинсов? Возьми их все и валите.

Чонин начал неспешно обходить комнату Тао, будто больной и не ворчал вовсе. Тао пристально наблюдал за ним взглядом, проникающим в глубины души, дабы гарантировать себе, что новый знакомый не попытается что-либо украсть.

— На сей раз мне ничего не нужно, — сказал Кенсу. — Я действительно пришел, чтобы видеть, как ты себя чувствуешь. Уже знаешь, когда вернешься в школу?

— Завтра, наверное, — ответил Тао, ложась. — Больше не хочу пропускать школу.

— Если лихорадка не прошла, ты должен остаться дома, — Кенсу подошел ближе, удивленный Тао и не спорил, и поместил руку на лбу младшего. — Такое чувство, что кто-то засунул тебя в духовку и установил её на самый высокий режим.

— Обязательно приезжайте на мои похороны, — пробурчал Тао. — Мне нравятся маргаритки. Не забудьте оставить их на моем склепе.

Чонин поднял голову от журнала, который взял с тумбочки, смотря на китайца с поднятой бровью. Грёбаный выпендрёжник.

— Послушай, Тао, — начал Кенсу, становясь на колени около кровати, — я знаю, что ты хочешь выйти, потому что у нас завтра встреча, правильно? Это же так?

— Да.

— Я сделаю так, чтобы кто-то тебя заменил. Не беспокойся, — До поднял одеяло до плеч Тао. — Расслабься. Когда тебе будет лучше, в мгновение ока вернешься назад.

— Ну и кто сможет заменить меня? — спросил Тао. — Нужен кто-то, кто говорит больше чем на одном языке. Для студентов по обмену.

Чонин щелкнул пальцами.

— Ифань. Ифань говорит на многих языках. Он может сделать это.

Лицо Тао злобно покраснело, он быстро накрыл свою голову одеялом. Кенсу прикусил губу, приглушая хихиканье, собирающееся вырваться наружу. Была одна причина, почему он никогда не говорил о Ифане перед младшим.

— Мне все равно, — простонал под одеялом Тао. — Теперь позвольте мне насладиться одиночеством.

***

— Твой Тао, конечно, тот еще сварливый парень.

От замечания Чонина Кенсу задумчиво наклонил голову, младший нес его назад домой. После того, как Тао выгнал их, они попросту без дела блуждали по улицам.

Было решено, что пришло время пойти домой. Солнце уже давно заменено луной, и Чонин должен поторопиться, если хочет вернуться и забрать свой мотоцикл.

Он, казалось, действительно не заботился, что надо бы это сделать, — Кенсу это заметил. Чонин шел по улице на скорости умирающей улитки, больше смотря на Кенсу, нежели на дорогу, по которой шел.

— Он всегда был таким, — Кенсу размял свою шею. — Полагаю, индивидуальность удовлетворяет его внешности.

— Знаешь, ты можешь положить голову на мое плечо, — сказал Чонин. — То, как ты сидишь, должно быть, действительно неудобно. Я не укушу.

Кенсу моргнул. Это было верно; отсутствие опоры на его шее медленно становилось чем-то не более, чем болезненным. Он посмотрел на привлекательное и широкое плечо Чонина.

— Давай. Как и сказал, я не укушу. Возможно.

Кенсу рискнул и преклонил голову. Намного лучше.

Он очень старался не начать дрожать в объятиях Чонина. Он был так близко к шее младшего, что испытывал странное желание смело наклониться вперед и подарить ей поцелуй. Как неловко будет, хотя будет ли?

Когда Чонин трогал и целовал его, это казалось в порядке вещей. Чонин совершенно точно не был джентльменом, его действия соответствуют его внешности плохого парня. Хотя он носил обтягивающие джинсы, Кенсу все еще чувствовал себя немного неловко, чтобы прыгать в неизвестность.

Они шли в тишине не долго. Кенсу закрыл глаза, мягко дыша на шоколадную кожу. Его обернутые вокруг младшего руки расслабились, он и сам расслабился.

— Умник! Ты же не спишь?

— Нет.

— Отлично, тогда пошли что-нибудь сделаем.

— Чонин, я пьян и с жуткой головной болью, — проскулил До. — Я хочу пойти домой. Очень хочу.

— Мы можем сделать что-то забавное и у тебя.

— Я хочу спать.

— Мы можем спать у тебя.

— Ты хочешь спать?

— Отлично, — проворковал Чонин, — теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом, это не походит на такую уж плохую идею. Спасибо за приглашение.

— А как насчет твоего мотоцикла?

— С ним все в порядке.

— А как насчет моих родителей и их чистой ненависти к тебе?

— Помнишь окно? То прекрасное окно? Да, умник, кто теперь здесь гений?

Кенсу не мог не ухмыльнуться.

— Ты, конечно же.

Чонин посильнее сжал Кенсу, даря ему развязную улыбку, на что в ответ старший нахмурился. Кенсу, в свою очередь, дотянулся вверх до щеки Чонина, отвешивая тому небрежный удар маленькой ладошкой.

— Это война? — шипя, спросил младший.

— Не знаю. А что, похоже?

Чонин ускорил шаги к дому Су. Его ногти впивались в ноги Кенсу, его глаза гаденько мерцали каждый раз, когда старший пищал от коротких порций боли.

— Не шути с тем, на что сил не хватит, умник.

— Это угроза?

Чонин опустил Кенсу вниз и толкнул его к первой попавшейся соседней стене кирпичного здания.

— А что, похоже?

Кенсу корчился, пытаясь выбраться из захвата Чонина, когда тот прижал его запястья к холодной стене. Свет от уличного фонаря освещал выточенное очертание Чонина.

И поскольку сейчас Кенсу смотрел на строгое лицо младшего, в его голову, из которой потихоньку выветрился алкоголь, внезапно пришел испуг. От быстрых, точно выстрелы, мыслей, парень осознал, что сейчас Ким Чонин был своего рода монстром. Демоном.

— Отойди! — завопил Кенсу. — Ты делаешь мне больно…

Чонину потребовалось меньше, чем секунда, чтобы повиноваться приказу. Он отошел назад, с наполненными беспокойством глазами. Он поднял запястья Кенсу вверх и уставился на них, будто осматривал на наличие всяких ушибов.

— Извини. Позволь мне просто проводить тебя до дома.

Кенсу подальше отошел от него, идя домой впереди. Чонин шел, засунув свои ручонки в карманы. Остальную часть пути они не говорили. Неловкий момент заполнил атмосферу тишиной.

И это убивало Чонина. Это съедало его живьем. Он хотел сделать что-либо, _что-нибудь_ , но с Кенсу, который вызывал невыносимое желание, только взгляд падал на его фигуру.

Даже с Кенсу, идущим впереди, точно недоступная крепость, Чонин был на грани взрыва. Парень знал, что ему понадобится огромное количество серьезной терапии после того, как он покончит с До Кенсу.

Однако, чтобы что-то закончить, вы должны это что-то начать. И Ким Чонин понятия не имел, как, черт возьми, он собирается начать самое грандиозное соблазнение в его жизни.

У него было чувство, что Кенсу в некоторой степени _уже_ привязался к нему. Это было хорошо, правильно? Он уже чего-то добился, нет?

Впервые в жизни Чонин чувствовал себя потерянным.

Он продолжал идти за Кенсу, его глаза были по-прежнему приклеены к силуэту перед ним. Такому сочному… ёбаное дерьмо. Что, черт возьми, он с собой делает? Конечно, его правая рука скоро станет намного более сильной, нежели левая, если вы понимаете, что это означает…

Кенсу остановился у своей двери, как только взобрался к ней по ступенькам. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Чонина, который остался на тротуаре и оглядывался на него.

Был момент мертвой тишины, прежде чем Чонин сделал шаг.

— Эй, я сожалею об этом. Я… черт возьми, твои обтягивающие джинсы делают меня сексуально озабоченным, ок?!

Кенсу моргнул от такого заявления. Чонин продолжал.

— Твоя задница просто… агх. И твои ноги такие… ооо. И затем, когда я положил руку в твой задний карман, это было так… приятно!

Кенсу кивнул, прикрывая лицо.

— Угу…

Чонин застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Так. Я могу войти?

— Черт, нет!

— Почему нет?!

— Откровенно говоря, после того, что ты тут наговорил, я боюсь, что гипотеза Тао о моем изнасиловании станет фактом.

Чонин поднял бровь.

— Гипотезы должны быть проверены, нет?

Кенсу закатил глаза и повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Ты не можешь войти, Чонин. Иди домой. Доброй ночи.

Он ожидал аргумента. Вместо этого ответа не последовало. Кенсу оглянулся, его сердце треснуло. Чонин ушел. Он фактически ушел.

Со вздохом Кенсу открыл парадную дверь и вошел. Свет в доме, он был выключен: родителей нет дома. Их недавно увеличивающаяся численность ночных дежурств оставила его совершенно одного на целую ночь. Кенсу не нравилось быть одному.

Он прошел вверх по лестнице к своей комнате с тяжелым сердцем. Он действительно думал, что Чонин будет протестовать, чтобы его впустили в дом. И все же, он только что ушел и пошел в свой собственный дом. А что, даже если он вернулся в клуб, чтобы заняться с кем-нибудь сексом на одну ночь?

Уже к вершине лестницы ревность активно бушевала в Кенсу. Засовывая руки в тесные карманы, он подошел к своей спальне и распахнул дверь ударом ноги.

Занавески у окна сильно колыхались, поскольку ветер сильно бил о них. Кенсу никогда не забывал закрывать окно. Он подошел, чтобы закрыть его, но тут же дико закричал, увидев, что Чонин сидел на его кровати.

— Окно, — протянул младший. — Прекрасное окно.

— Ты, ублюдок! — Кенсу схватил одну из большинства самых тяжелых кубков и поднял над головой, как бейсбольную биту. — У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился! Пошел вон!

Парень яростно размахивал жестянкой до тех пор, пока та не столкнулась с Чонином, однако, младший перехватил хрупкие запястья и сильно сжал. С криком боли премия упала из рук Кенсу. А сам он упал на Чонина.

Сосед Су крепко держался за него, злобно хихикая. Его руки были прочно обернуты вокруг талии старшего так, что, независимо от того, как сильно бы Кенсу не попытался убежать, он удержит его.

— Спи, умник. Завтра у нас школа. Прекрати вырываться и спи.

— Иди домой, Чонин! Ты пьян и не понимаешь, что творишь!

— Я, в принципе, довольно трезвый, — руки Чонина снова уползли в задние карманы президента. — Спи.

У Кенсу не было выбора, кроме как повиноваться, поскольку его тело лежало сверху на Чонине. Сон потянул их обоих в царство Морфея. Усталый Су уже забывался, и последним напоминанием о реальности было лишь сердцебиение Чонина, бьющееся против его собственной груди.

***

Когда следующим утром Кенсу проснулся, он обнаружил, что в своей постели он был один. Чонин ушел.

Он, скорее всего, ушёл, прежде чем родители До пришли домой. Не было абсолютно никаких признаков его присутствия в комнате старшего. Будто вчера Кенсу все выдумал.

Был только один признак его визита в комнату. Рюкзак Кенсу, ранее оставленный у гаража Чонина, теперь стоял на его подоконнике.

Когда Кенсу встал и подполз ближе к сумке, он заметил две вещи. Во-первых, около его рюкзака лежал маленький бумажный пакет. Он открыл его, видя, что в нем был упакован обед. Улыбающееся лицо было ликующе вздернуто — Чонин принес для него обед.

Во-вторых, листок бумаги, скорее всего оторванный от большого листа, был скотчем закреплен к ремню рюкзака. Когда Кенсу прочел его, он не смог не рассмеяться.

_«Гипотеза Тао, что я тебя изнасилую, недействительна. Нет никаких данных, чтобы поддержать её доказательство._

_Единственное, что вытекло из нашего совместного сна в одной постели вчера вечером, так это мой стояк, но я его укротил, как только вернулся домой._

_Грр. Ты сексуальный ублюдок._

_Увидимся в школе, умник._

_p.s.: Никогда не прекращай носить обтягивающие джинсы. Я прошу тебя._

_О, и наслаждайся обедом: ) «_

— Противный извращенец, — пробормотал Кенсу.

И все же, записка заставила его улыбнуться. Совсем немного.

Ким Чонин назвал его сексуальным.

Ким Чонин, который очень не любит писать, написал небольшое, но содержательное письмо для Кенсу.

В котором, еще раз, он назвал его сексуальным.

Кенсу визжал, как маленькая девочка, и расцеловывал маленькую записочку, будто она была драгоценным камнем. Для него она стоила больше тысячи алмазов и всех других драгоценностей в мире.

Парень сложил кусок бумаги и положил его в боковой карман рюкзака. Теперь, каждый раз, когда ему будет грустно, он просто посмотрит на записку Чонина и почувствует, будто снова летит в облака.

Президент восхищался джинсами, великодушно пожертвованными Тао. Так как Су хотел выполнить желание Чонина касательно каждодневного ношения обтягивающих джинсов в школу, ходить в одной и той же паре казалось немного антисанитарным.

Вместо этого он перерыл весь свой гардероб, ища пару черных штанов, что он носил несколько лет назад. Сейчас они были тесны, но все еще соответствовали ему, а их ткань облегала почти также, как отменные леггинсы.

Парень заправил свою однотонную рубашку спереди и оставил на выпуск со спины. Как только он был готов, Кенсу схватил свой рюкзак, обед, который Чонин упаковал для него, и открыл окно.

Кенсу посмотрел вниз. Как Чонин смог взобраться по стене так легко? Лицо нахмурилось, воображение пыталось нарисовать это движение.

Перекинув одну ногу через окно, Кенсу надежно закрепил ступню в небольшую трещину в стене. Другая нога скоро последовала примеру первой, руки держались за подоконник, голова обернулась, смотря вниз.

Возможно, это было не такой уж хорошей идеей. Он, вероятно, должен был уйти через парадную дверь. Сглотнув, Кенсу отчасти просто взял и свис. Боже, он, должно быть, выглядел невероятно жалко!

— Умник!

Из всех времен Чонин решил появиться именно сейчас. Кенсу чувствовал себя слишком смущенным. Он не ответил на оклик Чонина, лишь стукнул себя пару раз лбом о стену.

— Как висится, умник?

Кенсу вытянул шею и голову, чтобы увидеть соседа.

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, почему я сделал это.

— Не буду, — Чонин подошел к стене таким образом, что сейчас он был прямо под старшим. — Отпускай. Я поймаю тебя.

— Ты что, больной?!

— Как Безумный Шляпник. Теперь отпускай.

Кенсу закрыл глаза. Его пальцы на подоконнике медленно дрогнули, и он, крикнув, почувствовал падение вниз. Парень бы начал рыдать, если бы не почувствовал, что два инородных объекта поразили его спину.

Он разлепил веки, видя, что в ответ Чонин улыбается ему.

— Это было не так уж и твердо. Не так ли?

В ответ Кенсу покачал головой.

— Отлично! — пристальный взгляд Чонина перетек к ногам Кенсу. — О, блядь. Давай пойдем в школу, Су.

— Ты не собираешься отпустить меня?

— Нет. Я понесу тебя. Мне нравится быть принцем.

— Ты выглядишь совсем не по-королевски, — захихикал Кенсу. — Больше похож на заточённое чудовище.

— Но чудовище же оказалось хорошим в конце, не так ли? — спросил Ким. — Он стал красивым и добрым. Так же произошло в сказке, правильно?

— Да. Наверное.

Когда они шли через парадные ворота, Кенсу инстинктивно сжался. Он хотел умереть; он не мог выдержать все эти взгляды, обращенные к нему за ответом.

Девочки, мимо которых они проходили, смотрели на него с отвращением. Парни очень старались не засмеяться. Чонин, казалось, насрал на чье-то там мнение и продолжил путь в класс.

Люди сплетничали, как безумные, после того, как они прошлись по коридору. Так как Кенсу хотел скрыть застенчивое лицо в шее Чонина, он понимал, что это будет рассмотрено другими довольно двояко, они могли принять это за что-то не очень пристойное.

К тому времени, как наступил обед, Кенсу на руках Чонина стал любимейшей темой для общих разговоров. Президент решил, что пропустит оскорбляющий поход в кафетерий и выбрал перспективу пообедать в библиотеке.

Он сидел один за столом в углу, очень стараясь прочесть книгу, одновременно жуя сэндвич, сделанный Чонином. Однако, как оказалось, он потерял весь интерес к литературе. Ему потребовалось меньше, чем пять минут, чтобы прекратить попытки закончить хоть одну страницу, и он решил закрыть «Робинзон Крузо».

Однако, когда Кенсу услышал знакомый голос, он открыл книгу снова, скрывая в ней свое лицо. Его выглядывающие из-под корешка глаза наблюдали, как гигант с завитыми кудряшками вошел в библиотеку со своим мелким парнем-пиявкой и еще несколькими друзьями.

Его друзья. Все они раньше были и его друзьями. Пока Чанель не заменил его Бекхеном.

Его уши слышали их разговоры, тело дрожало от гнева каждый раз, когда рот открывал Бекхен. Он не мог вынести голос этой крысы. Он начал сожалеть, что не родился глухим, как только эта стерва начинала говорить.

— Знаешь, что я недавно узнал? — услышал Кенсу вопрос Бекхена к Чанелю. — Чонин и его семья должны были переехать, потому что в его прежней школе был огромный пожар. Целое крыло будто стало адом и сгорело дотла. И полиция подозревала Чонина.

Чанель лишь фыркнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что он такой тип человека, чтобы зайти настолько далеко и сжечь школу дотла.

— Они нашли доказательства, Чанель, — настаивал Бекхен. — Не веришь мне? Спроси еще кого. Я клянусь, все в голос говорят, что это сделал он. Школьное руководство выкинуло его, потому что они не позволили ему продавать наркотики или чего-то там еще. Он решил отомстить.

Кенсу посмотрел на них как раз вовремя и увидел хмурый взгляд Чанеля.

— Я все еще не думаю, чт…

— Он преступник! — прервал Бен. — Сумасшедший! Ты видел его в школе в последнее время? Он все время под кайфом. Или пьяный. Или от него сильно несет дымом. С затуманенными мозгами он, скорее всего, вообще понятия не имеет, что творит! Я имею в виду, ни один нормальный человек в здравом уме не тронул бы Кенсу, а он это делает с первого дня нахождения здесь!

Чанель пожал плечами.

— Думай, как хочешь, твое дело. Только не трепи об этом на каждом углу, Бек.

— Ты не веришь мне? — Бекхен казался сердитым. — Ты должен. Это не моя информация, между прочим. Кое-кто сказал мне, а я её просто проверил. Видишь? Все знают, каков дьявол Ким Чонин. Любой, кто с ним свяжется, станет таким же!

Через некоторое время, как только библиотекарь 'утихомирил' его, Бекхена вежливо попросили на выход, что он и сделал, гордо размахивая бедрами из стороны в сторону. Кенсу завороженно смотрел на Чанеля, его пристальный взгляд поражал. Он был таким… тревожным.

Кенсу медленно встал, в то время как внимание Чанеля было на уходящей фигуре Бекхена, его книга была все еще перед лицом. Он шел боком, пытаясь слиться с книжной полкой.

Только закончилось всё тем, что вместо этого парень врезался в неё.

Книги упали на пол, а голова Чанеля мгновенно развернулась в сторону многочисленных глухих стуков. Кенсу опустил «Робинзон Крузо», теперь считая его абсолютно бесполезным.

Лицо Чанеля, казалось, немного оживилось, когда он увидел Кенсу.

— Су!

Кенсу держал книгу так же, как тяжелый кубок ночью прежде.

— Уйди от меня. Клянусь, лучше уйди.

Чанель тут же выставил вперед свои руки.

— Подожди. Просто… просто выслушай меня. Пожалуйста.

Кенсу остался тихим, книга все еще была в воздушном пространстве, как бейсбольная бита, а лицо каменно-серьезное.

— Смотри, — начал Чанель, — я знаю, что был тебе не самым хорошим другом в последнее время. Я понимаю это. Мои отношения с Бекхеном разрушили наши отношения, и я сожалею об этом.

Кенсу ничего не сказал, Чанель опустил руки.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все было, как прежде. До Бекхена или… прихода… Чонина…

Глаз Кенсу дернулся при упоминании Чонина. То есть Чанель, использовав это имя в контексте, технически только что предположил, что Чонин был Кенсу тем же, кем гиганту был Бекхен. От такой мысли на светлой коже выступил румянец.

— Я хочу скрепить то, что было сломано, Су. Дай мне шанс снова стать твоим лучшим другом. У Бекхена будет вечеринка, и больше всего я хочу, чтобы туда пришел именно ты. Я покажу тебе, что я все еще твой друг. Пожалуйста?

Книга Кенсу немного опустилась.

— Ты можешь взять с собой Чонина, — ворча, закончил Чанель.

— Правда могу?

— Да. Если ты хочешь, — взгляд Чанеля был на ногах Кенсу, младший чувствовал себя неловко под пристальным взглядом обладателя этих волшебных ножек.

Кенсу подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Что за вечеринка?


	8. Chapter 8

— Кто-нибудь знает ответ? Кто-нибудь может решить это? Кто-нибудь? Кто-либо?

Мертвая тишина.

Г-н Кан в сотый раз указал на степенное уравнение с коренной неизвестной.

— Кто-нибудь? Вообще никто? _Кто-нибудь_?!

Было очевидно, он ждет ответа от своего звездного студента. Но разум До Кенсу, сидящего около окна, витал где-то в далеком от математики месте. Его мысли были сосредоточены на других вещах.

И те другие вещи были довольно очевидны, особенно после того, что произошло днем, во время обеда. Его ум был изведен мыслями, о которых думать парень совсем не хотел.

Одной из таких мыслей был Чанель. Тот гигантский, кучерявый трус. Да, так и есть. Трус. Кенсу не знал, почему ему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять это.

Чанель никогда не поддерживал его. Когда ему давали выбор между 'последовать' или 'уйти с дороги', Чанель никогда не выбирал первый вариант. Он не заботился, что своими решениями он причиняет другим боль, пока это не причиняло боль ему самому.

Это позор, раньше Кенсу не видел в старшем такого качества. Это отвратительно, и, откровенно говоря, Кенсу не хотел, чтобы такие личности окружали его. Люди, как Чанель, были теми, кого он презирал.

И все же после приглашения гиганта на вечеринку Бекхена Кенсу не мог не чувствовать себя счастливым. Где-то в глубине души Чанель все еще считал Кенсу важным для себя человеком.

Они действительно снова могут стать друзьями? Действительно ли возможно отмыть пятна на их теперешних гнилых отношениях и начать нечто новое и свежее? Или это просто невозможный подвиг, что-то, что они оба даже не в состоянии попробовать?

Кенсу уже почти дожевывал свою нижнюю губу, одновременно продолжая смотреть из окна. Он наблюдал за белкой, взбирающейся по дереву своими небольшими лапками, карабкающейся к безопасным лиственным кронам. Его дружба с Чанелем, казалось, убежала с такой же скоростью, как та божья тварь, только, в отличие от белки, не было ничего, что бы смогло защитить их отношения.

Они оба были виноваты. Поведение Чанеля было очевидным катализатором; теперь, когда Кенсу думал об этом, он вошел в то же самое русло. Они оба нашли кого-то, кто заполнит их пустоту.

Факт, что Чанель был готов уйти от Бекхена, чтобы исправить всё с Кенсу, заставлял младшего чувствовать себя виноватым. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он бы не поступил так же с Чонином. Он хотел Чонина. Вне зависимости от цены.

Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Бекхена. Крыса тяжело опустилась на свою парту. Он выглядел мрачным, а пар от ярости, казалось, выходил из его ушей. Кенсу повернул голову в сторону доски.

Обычно, Бекхен конкурировал с Кенсу во время математики. Какой бы ни был пример или задача, ни один из них не мог уступить другому. Сегодня, казалось, Бекхен так же, как и Кенсу, летал в прострации. Это было из-за Чанеля?

Не получив ответа, г-н Кан стер условие задачи и заменил его новым. Он протер вспотевший лоб своим замусоленным носовым платком и трясущимися руками убрал его в карман. Указывая на новое уравнение, чопорник вновь попытался раскачать класс.

— Кто-нибудь? Кто-нибудь знает ответ на  _f (x) = x ³ — 7x ² + 8x — 3, если x = 5_? Кто-нибудь? Кто-либо?

Вопрос г-на Кана приветствовал новый период тишины. Однако, лицо мученика осветилось ликом счастья — Кенсу наконец поднял свою руку.

— Да! Да, До! Какой ответ?!

— Минус тринадцать, сэр?

— Превосходно! — г-н Кан наконец-таки с удовольствием записал ответ. — Ах, прекрасно.

Старик, как показывает практика, продолжил бы свою излюбленную похвалу, но по школе прозвенел звонок. Словно пуля Кенсу выбежал из помещения. Так он вылетал из класса каждый день, только бы избежать Бекхена.

Он стремглав отправился вниз по коридору, его широко раскрытые глаза искали одного особого человека. Кенсу чувствовал, что после разговора с Чанелем, в его груди появилась тяжесть, и единственным, кто мог избавить от неё, был Чонин.

И как раз в то самое время, когда он так нуждался в нем, Кенсу _нигде_ не мог найти его.

Его не было в спортзале и на баскетбольной тренировке. Его не было, как ожидал Кенсу, около ворот — так он обычно делал, если первым выходил из школы. Его не было и около кабинета студсовета.

Ифань также не знал, где он. В течение всего заседания студенческого совета после школы с Сехуном, Луханом и Ифанем, как временной заменой Тао, Кенсу ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, кроме как на неизвестном местонахождении Чонина.

— Так, сначала они собираются реконструировать библиотеку, — зачитал из своих примечаний Сехун. — Затем они переходят на кафетерий.

— Фонд всё покрывает, — щебетал Лухан. — Мы в плюсе.

— Вы получали шанс встретить студентов по обмену? — спросил Сехун Ифаня.

— Да.

Сехун выгнул бровь.

— И?

— И они раздражают, — Ифань откинулся на спинку стула. — Лучше бы взял корейцев. Мне достались китаянки, две девчонки, которые не прекращали доставать меня. Кенсу получил двух спокойных парней.

От огласки своего имени Кенсу, наконец, поднял голову от стола.

— Что?

— Студенты по обмену, — объяснил Ифань. — Ты получил двух парней, которые говорят на корейском языке. Минсок и Чондэ. Хорошие парни. Я же получил двух шлюх.

От красочного клише Ифаня, Сехун и Лухан обменялись взглядами. Факт, что Кенсу не насупился и не сказал парню использовать более приличные слова, испугал их. Это почти так… будто Кенсу счел, что этот случай совсем не плохо бы описать грубым словечком.

— И все же у меня не было шанса встретить их, — пробормотал Кенсу.

Он вынул записку Чонина и ласково провел по ней пальцем. Он хотел выбраться отсюда. Он хотел найти Чонина. Конечно, если не в школе, он был дома. Или его всегда можно найти в клубе. Он может посмотреть и там.

— Встреча закончена, — резко сказал Кенсу. — Все идут домой.

— Но мы не закончили и половину вещей, которые я принял во внимание! — зашипел Сехун.

— Мы можем закончить завтра, — низким голосом ответил Кенсу. — У меня нет настроения продолжать встречу. Кроме того, здесь нам нужен Тао. Без обид, Ифань.

— Нет проблем.

Сехун резко встал, с силой зажимая в руках край стола. Его руки дрожали наряду с остальной частью тела, показывая вздувшиеся сине-зеленые венки, и все же парень пытался управлять собой. Он впился серьезным взглядом в Кенсу.

— Что с тобой произошло? Ты всегда был на верхушке идей, Су! А теперь, кажется, на самом днище! Быть президентом для тебя уже не важно?!

— Важно! — рявкнул Кенсу, также вставая. — Я просто устал, Сехун! Я хочу отдохнуть! Почему ты не можешь это понять?!

— Лгун! — вмешался Лухан. — Ты не устал! Ты просто слишком занят, болтаясь с людьми, как он… — парень сделал паузу, чтобы указать на Ифаня. — … вместо того, чтобы заботиться о чем-то еще! Ты изменился, Кенсу! Изменился в худшую сторону! Ты думаешь, люди не замечают тебя с этими алкоголиками?! Ты думаешь, это подает хороший пример от того, кто управляет нашей школой?!

Наблюдая, что Лухан расходился всё больше и больше, Сехун схватил распылившегося парня за предплечье и предпочел покинуть комнату, таща Лухана за собой. Драматично выдохнув, Ифань мягко захихикал.

Кенсу шлепнулся назад на свой стул. Он положил руки на лоб и вздохнул. Парень не помнит, когда последний раз кто-то огрызался и ругал его, что только что делали Сехун и Лухан.

Президент почувствовал руку на своей спине и взглянул назад. Сзади на него смотрел Ифань, выглядел тот довольно сочувствующим. Кенсу, хотя и ценя такое беспокойство, выгнул спину подальше от чужого прикосновения.

Ифань переместил руку на стол.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Кенсу пожал плечами.

— Это имеет отношение к внезапно исчезнувшему Чонину? Он же не исчез с лица земли, Су. Он где-то здесь. Кроме того, почему ты так сильно волнуешься?

Кенсу снова пожал плечами.

— Я просто волнуюсь.

Ифань сознательно улыбнулся и встал со стула. Он взял свою сумку и перебросил ремень через плечо прежде, чем взять рюкзак Кенсу и протянуть его владельцу.

— Ну же. Сегодня я отведу тебя домой.

Кенсу взглянул на блондина. Он не чувствовал себя особо довольным, идя домой с кем-то другим, кроме Чонина, даже если этот кто-то был одним из лучших друзей младшего.

Вздыхая, Кенсу лениво встал с места и взял свой рюкзак. Ифань сжал его плечо и начал идти к двери, Кенсу пришлось идти рядом.

Высокий блондин недовольно скривил губы от такой внезапной депрессии Кенсу.

— Су, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем. Ты должен быть пречестным со мной.

— Хорошо.

— У тебя, чисто теоретически, есть какие-нибудь чувства к Чонину? — Ифань ухмыльнулся. — Не говори 'нет', потому что мы оба знаем, что ответ 'да'.

— Возможно, — ответил До. — Может быть, есть.

— Значит, да?

— Я сказал 'возможно'.

— 'Возможно' означает 'да'.

—  _Возможно_.

— Да.

— Ладно, _да_ , есть! — зарычал Кенсу. — И что теперь?!

Ифань выдавил из себя широкую улыбку, очевидно стараясь изо всех сил не засмеяться.

— Ничего. Просто это объясняет обтягивающие джинсы и леггинсы.

Кенсу сложил руки на своей часто вздымающейся груди.

— Я, возможно, ношу их просто так.

— Кто-то, как ты, не носит скинни 'просто так', — Ифань на мгновение отстал на шаг от Кенсу, резко даря его заднице смачный шлепок. — Хотя, многие этим изменением наслаждаются.

Вздрагивая, Кенсу потер ушибленную попу.

— Я вижу.

Ифань захихикал и, закусив нижнюю губу, продолжил улыбаться. Президент пристально наблюдал за белобрысой башней всю дорогу, удостоверяясь, чтобы тот снова не выкинул чего-нибудь эдакого.

Когда они прибыли к дому Кенсу, Ифань остался на тротуаре. Прежде, чем младший открыл дверь, он на прощание махнул ему рукой. Кенсу махнул в ответ и зашел во внутрь дома, хлопая дверью, закрывая её.

Парень нашел свою мать сидящей на кушетке, она вязала. Немедленно он понял, что что-то произошло. Г-жа До приносила свои спицы только тогда, когда о чем-то беспокоилась.

Женщина отвлеклась на звук захлопывающейся двери. Увидя Кенсу, г-жа До опустила взгляд, с безумной скоростью продолжая свое дело. Кенсу сделал несколько шагов ближе и увидел, что у него скоро будет новый красный шарф.

Кенсу закусил нижнюю губу и с силой сжал ремень рюкзака. Он ненавидит видеть свою мать такой взволнованной и возбужденной. Когда в бой идут спицы, он знал, — это серьезно.

— Ты в порядке?

Г-жа До продолжала вязать.

— Да, Да. Все прекрасно. Дорогой, подай новый клубок, там есть? Он скатился на пол.

Кенсу поискал предмет глазами. Не было никакого клубка. Его мать истратила все нитки, что означало, что это не первая вещь, которую она делала. Она вязала весь день?

— Ни одного не осталось.

Г-жа До остановилась и посмотрела на ковер.

— О. Ты прав. Тогда можешь достать синей пряжи из шкафа?

Кивая, Кенсу подошел к маленькому белому шкафчику в гостиной и открыл его. Корзинка г-жи До с пряжей была всецело полна шарфов, носков и рукавиц. Большинство из них были синими.

— Синей больше нет! — крикнул Кенсу.

— Тогда зеленой! — крикнула ему в ответ мать.

Кенсу взял большой смотанный шар пряжи и мягко закрыл шкаф. Назад, к матери, он шел нерешительно, вскоре протягивая женщине зеленый клубок. Она схватила его и немедленно начала шнуровать на спицы.

Кенсу сидел на полу и смотрел. Как в детстве, когда она вязала, он смотрел на свою мать в течение многих часов. Ее руки двигались невероятно быстро и эффективно; было невозможно забавно следить за такими махинациями.

— Мама? Ты действительно уверена, что ты в порядке?

Г-жа До остановилась, глубоко выдыхая.

— Нет, Кенсу. Я не в порядке. А ты в порядке?

Кенсу моргнул и ответил на вопрос:

— Да.

Г-жа До снова начала вязать.

— Ты в этом уверен? Положительно на сто процентов?

— Мама, что случилось?

— Это! — женщина немного поднялась с дивана, чтобы дотянуться до заднего кармана и вытащить что-то. — Это случилось!

Дыхание Кенсу оцепенело. Коробка сигарет, что Чонин дал ему.

Г-жа До сидела с глазами, вот-вот наполнившимися слезами. Она ждала объяснений. Кенсу даже не знал, откуда начать, как начать. В его горле будто сформировалась огромная глыба льда, мешающая произнести хоть писк.

Женщина встряхнула коробочку, звук перекатывающихся сигарет пробежал через всю комнату. Кенсу беспомощно смотрел, как его мать тут же начала рыдать.

Он чувствовал, что его мир рушится. Его мама никогда не плакала. Всю жизнь у неё было больше причин улыбнуться, нежели пустить слезу. Большинством из этих причин были он сам и его достижения.

И теперь, вместо того, чтобы дарить своей матери смех или вынуждать сверкать её своими жемчужно-белыми зубами, Кенсу заставил её рыдать.

— Как, как ты предполагаешь, я объясню это твоему отцу?! — кричала она. — Ты наш единственный сын, Кенсу, и он до смерти любит тебя! Я люблю тебя до смерти! Я не могла поверить, когда увидела это, складывая одежду в твой ящик! Я продолжала думать «Это не мой Кенсу! Это не похоже на моего драгоценного Кенсу»! Где ты достал их?!

Кенсу опустил голову.

— Я купил их.

— Зачем?! — вымаливала г-жа До. — Зачем ты их себе купил?! Ты умный мальчик, Кенсу! Ты знаешь, что происходит, когда люди курят!

Кенсу закрыл глаза.

— Я просто хотел попробовать их, наверное.

— Попробовать?! Кенсу, ты использовал бóльшую часть коробки! Здесь было двадцать, а теперь только четыре!

Слов не нашлось, лишь единственная слезинка, стекающая по его щеке.

— Извини.

Г-жа До прижала свободную руку ко рту, глуша новый прилив рыдания. Она отложила коробку сигарет прежде, чем упасть на колени на пол и притянуть Кенсу в объятия.

Он покорно спрятал лицо в её шее и вдохнул материнские духи из сирени. Женщина размашисто гладила его спину и рыдала в макушку каштановых волос. Каждые её всхлипы отрывали очередную часть сердца Кенсу.

— Мы не скажем отцу, — прошептала г-жа До. — Мы будем держать это между нами, хорошо? Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и остановишься, правильно? Я просто избавлюсь от них, и мы забудем, что что-то подобное когда-либо происходило.

— Хорошо…

— Мы больше не произнесем ни слова об этом. Все будет прекрасно. Ты прекратишь носить эту одежду, ты снова будешь вести себя как прежде, ты вернешься к прежнему Кенсу, до этих сигарет. Правда, Су? Правда?

Кенсу выдохнул на ее кожу.

— Д-да, мама.

Она погладила его волосы.

— Хороший мальчик. Хороший мальчик. Теперь иди наверх и делай свою домашнюю работу, как послушный ребенок. Давай, вперед.

Кенсу сделал, как ему сказали, мягко отстраняясь от подрагивающей женщины и спеша к лестнице. На полпути он остановился и увидел, как г-жа До взяла сигареты и помчалась на кухню, очевидно, чтобы избавиться от них.

Он знал, что она боялась своего мужа. Его отец курил, и это было тем, чем он никогда не гордился, но не был в состоянии остановиться. Когда-то он сказал Кенсу никогда не начинать, иначе он увлечется этим на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ужасная привычка.

Гнев его отца был чем-то, что никому бы не хотелось испытать. У г-жи До были все основания бояться за своего сына. В этой ситуации их обоюдное молчание было лучшим выходом. То, о чем г-н До не знает, не убьет его. Или кого-то еще.

Кенсу зашел в свою комнату и закрыл дверь позади себя. Он прислонился к деревяшке и скатился на пол. Что он с собой делает? Кем он становится?

Всё, что он делал начиная с появления Чонина, было неправильно. Выпивка, курение, посещение вечеринок — всё. Он не сделал ни одну из своих заданных домашних работ и не работал упорно, как президент.

Он должен остановиться. Он должен сделать то, чего г-жа До попросила его, и вернуться к Кенсу, которого все знали и любили. Это сделает вращение его мира прежним, правильным.

Но он не остановится. Он  _не может_ остановиться.

Видя те подаренные сигареты в руках своей матери, Кенсу не только стыдился, но и чувствовал себя сердитым. Сердитым, что она взяла их. Что, черт возьми, такого в том, что теперь он курит?!

Сняв с плеч тяжелый рюкзак, Кенсу встал к окну. Он открыл его и уставился на окно Чонина через дорогу.

Вокруг своего рта Кенсу чашечкой сложил миниатюрные ладошки.

— Чонин! Ким Чонин!

Ничего. Никакого ответа.

Кенсу расстроился, но записка Чонина в кармане на бедре разливала в нем надежду.

— Чонин! Ты там?!

И ничего. Ноль.

— ЧОНИН!

Парень собирался крикнуть в очередной раз, как почувствовал, что чужое дыхание коснулось его шеи. От смешанных чувств рот Кенсу немного открылся. Нет, этого не может быть. Если это правда, то Кенсу непременно сейчас разукрасит чьё-то лицо.

Он обернулся, его приветствовала ухмылка. Руки Чонина привычно обернулись вокруг его стройной талии, притягивая к себе, пока их тела почти не слились воедино.

— Когда ты вошел? — поинтересовался Кенсу.

— Я пропустил последний урок. Вошел сюда и скрылся в туалете, когда пришла твоя мама. Она взяла сигареты.

— Знаю, — Кенсу заёрзал в объятиях. — Не хочешь отпустить?

— Нет.

— Прекрасно. Я собирался пригласить тебя на вечеринку, но раз ты такой такой осел, то…

— Умник, я и не подумаю _отпускать_ тебя, даже ради вечеринки. Вжимать свой член в твой пах доставляет намного больше удовольствия, чем в кого-либо ещё на вечеринке.

От такого заявления Кенсу опустил глаза, распахнувшиеся еще шире при виде, что Чонин был прав. Их нижние части тела были вплотную прижаты друг к другу.

— Теперь вернемся к твоему предложению, — продолжил Чонин. — Если ты гарантируешь, что все твои танцы на этой вашей вечеринке будут лишь со мной, то тогда я иду.

— Чонин…

— Или мы можем заняться петтингом сейчас.

— Ладно! — взвизгнул Су, отодвигая младшего прочь. — Каждый танец! Просто отпусти!

Как и было велено, Чонин отпрял от парня, поднимая руки, как бы сдаваясь. Его пристальный взгляд опустился к очевидной выпуклости, так красноречиво украсившей пах Кенсу, Чонин захихикал.

— Ммм, умник. Я доставляю тебе удовольствие.

Кенсу скрестил ноги и отпрыгнул назад. Чонин же зашагал вперед, с гаденькой улыбкой на своем прекрасном лице. Кенсу действительно захотелось ударить это произведение искусства.

— Не надо выглядеть настолько сердитым, Су — заворковал Чонин, обвивая свои прожорливые ручонки вокруг талии старшего. — Так. Проще говоря, ты просишь меня о свидании?

Щеки Кенсу вспыхнули, и он отвел взор от пристального взгляда Чонина.

— Н-нет.

— Ответ был бы намного слаще, скажи ты 'да', — прошептал Чонин, очерчивая губами кончик уха Кенсу, — определись.

Кенсу задыхался, его молочно-белая кожа, по-видимому, смешалась с клюквенным соком. Чонин ещё раз хихикнул напротив его кожи, объятия вокруг хрупкой талии значительно стиснулись.

Младший немного отстранился от лебединой шейки, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Кенсу. Видя его таким темно-красным, он отчаянно попытался сдержать свой смех. Это вызвало жалость и восхищение одновременно.

— Посмотри на себя. Я должен называть тебя помидоркой вместо умника. Я тебе нравлюсь, Су? Ты хочешь меня?

Губы Кенсу немного разошлись, выпуская на волю рваный выдох. Как, вот как, он должен ответить на это? Ответ был очевиден, но он не мог заставить себя сказать его.

Подцепив пальцем подбородок Кенсу, Чонин вынудил его поднять лицо таким образом, что теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Младший искренне улыбнулся Кенсу. И Кенсу позволил себе расколоться, застенчиво улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты милый, не так ли? — поинтересовался Чонин.

— Я?

— О, да. Очень.

Чонин начал поглаживать бугорок между стройных ног Кенсу, и старший бессознательно, сам того стыдясь, подался бедрами вперед.

— Итак, у нас свидание, правильно?

Но Кенсу был слишком потерян в обжигающих прикосновениях, заставлявших его член становиться всё тверже, чтобы ответить на вопрос. Он откинул голову назад, маленькая бусинка пота уже скатывалась по его лбу.

— У нас свидание, _правильно_? — повторился Чонин, надавливая.

Колени Кенсу признали поражение, и у парня не было другого выбора, кроме как держаться за плечи Чонина.

— Д-да.

— Сладкий ответ.

***

Бекхен нисколечко не был рад видеть, что на его вечеринку явился До Кенсу.

Для него это значило две вещи. Прежде всего, он оказывается перед необходимостью иметь дело с мыслью, что этот придурок блуждает по его дому, выпивая его пиво и слушая его музыку.

Фу.

Второе отвращение пришло от мысли, что, фактически, пригласил президента не кто иной, как Чанель. Чанель сам проявил инициативу и пригласил его. Теперь Бекхен сожалел, что когда-то дал своему парню на это разрешение.

Он сразу узнал, что это был Кенсу, даже несмотря на вечернику-маскарад. Маска Кенсу была черной как смоль; тот же цвет, что легко мог выразить чувства Бекхена.

Он стоял наверху лестницы, наблюдая за всеми внизу. Несколько раз он видел, как Чанель уверенно шел в направлении Кенсу, но тут же сворачивал, когда на горизонте рядом с президентом появлялся Чонин.

С места, где он стоял, Бекхен смог бы удачно подстрелить Кенсу из револьвера, если бы у него он был. Боже, как парню было жаль, что такового у него не было.

Прижимая собственную красную маску к лицу, Бекхен начал спускаться с лестницы. Музыка трещала по всему дому, и парень делал шаги в такт незамысловатым битам.

Пробравшейся через толпу Чанель приобнял его талию, глаза гиганта мерцали за плотной оранжевой маской. И Бекхен с яростью припомнил увиденное ранее.

— Весело проводишь время, Чанель? — прошипел он.

— Отлично, Бек! — засмеялся баскетболист, спуская руки на бедра Бекхена так, что теперь они практически терлись друг о друга.

— Правда? — Бекхен откинул голову и уставился на Кенсу и Чонина, танцующих на расстоянии в несколько футов от них. — Это было круто. Посмотри, что ты сделал.

— О, прекрати, Бек. Это твоя вечеринка. Наслаждайся. Забудь, что он здесь.

Бекхен вернул голову на место, снова впиваясь взглядом в Чанеля.

— Как я могу забыть, когда он — тот самый придурок, который побил меня на выборах?! Я должен быть президентом, Чанель! Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу его! Меня не волнует, что ты снова хочешь с ним дружить!

Чанель нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выгнал их?

— Я не знаю, чего я хочу.

А Чанель не знал, как на это ответить. Он притянул к себе своего парня, пока их тела не были плотно прижаты друг к другу. Старший смерил взглядом гиганта.

— Если бы я не любил тебя, — начал Бекхен, — давно бы уже убил.

— Это очень утешительно.

— Я это и имею в виду. Ты выворачиваешь мою жизнь наизнанку, — Бекхен позволил себе упасть на грудь Чанеля. — И мне это нравится.

Чанель почесал свой затылок. Хотя в настоящее время играла быстрая песня, он и Бекхен медленно вальсировали. Все время Чанель не мог отлепить свой взгляд от Кенсу и Чонина.

_Ты выворачиваешь мою жизнь на изнанку. И мне это нравится._

Чанелю потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что та же вещь происходит и с Кенсу, только в намного большем масштабе. Чанель причиняет Бекхену минимум вреда; по сравнению с ним, то, что делал Чонин, походило на удар кирпичом по голове.

Кенсу никогда не пил перед Чанелем. Теперь же, когда он танцевал со своим соседом, бывший друг Чанеля выпивал почти залпом бутылку, чьё содержимое больше походило на ром. Ром. Прям любимый напиток пиратов.

Наблюдая это, Чанель не смел дышать. По некоторым причинам его сердце болело от такой картины. Это была его ошибка. Это, должно быть, его ошибка. Кенсу никогда не ушел бы к Чонину, если бы Чанель не оставил его.

И в то время как Чанель страдал от внезапно нахлынувшего горя, Кенсу бесстыдно отлично проводил время.

Чонин не шутил, когда сказал, что хотел присвоить себе каждый танец с Кенсу. Его ухмылка затмевала все остальные части лица, которые не были покрыты темно-синей маской; его руки, как пришитые, держались на талии Кенсу.

Каждый раз, когда кто-то попытался отцепить от него старшего, Чонин отпугивал их. Кенсу это оценил; Чонин защищал его на совершенно новом уровне.

Поскольку… Чонин был его парнем, правильно? Теперь, когда они были на 'свидании', они были вместе, нет?

Если только Чонин не шутил. Кенсу не был уверен, что сможет вынести такой удар. Почти все вещи, которые делал Чонин, не были похожи на обычную симпатию.

Друзья не целуют друзей. Друзья не ласкают своих друзей. Если эти определения о дружбе не подходят Чонину, то с ним действительно что-то серьезное.

И танцуя с этим сумасшедшим, их тела были так близко, что они могли чувствовать горячее дыхание друг друга. Кенсу действительно надеялся, что Чонин не шутит. Это единственное, что он хочет, ему совсем не хотелось быть центром веселого розыгрыша.

Где-то посреди очередной песни Чонин схватил руку Кенсу и начал отводить его от танцующей толпы. Кенсу покорно шел за ним.

Чонин вывел его через черный ход дома Бекхена к заднему двору. Там было всего несколько людей, и большинство из них извергали выпитое на бедную траву, так что им было не до них.

Чонин продолжал идти, Кенсу шел прямо позади него. Они не останавливались, пока не дошли до заднего забора, где почти не было освещения. Из-за такой темноты Кенсу не видел большую часть заднего двора.

— Умник, — слово опалило ухо Кенсу и протекло в него подобно музыке. — У меня есть кое-что, что тебе можно попробовать.

Пристальный взгляд Кенсу заполнился любопытством.

— Что?

Чонин протянул маленькую капсулу. Беря ладошку Кенсу, он повернул её к себе тыльной стороной, затем ломая капсулу пополам. Белый порошок высыпался на кожу До.

— Вперёд. Вдохни это.

— Ты просто взял и дал мне наркотик? — потрясенно спросил Кенсу.

— Да.

— Что это за наркотик?

— Попробуй его и скажи мне.

Нерешительно, Кенсу поднес порошок к своему лицу. Немного наклонившись вперед, как и сказал Чонин, он втянул воздух в ноздри.

Потребовалось приблизительно десять секунд, чтобы в ушах Кенсу загудело. Пятнадцать для появления пелены перед глазами. Двадцать для разума, чтобы тот успешно покинул его. К тому времени, как наступила тридцатая секунда, Кенсу чувствовал, будто летел в пушистом небе.

Робкая усмешка вспыхнула на его лице, и Чонин тут же поймал его, прежде чем президент смог споткнуться о свои же ноги. От своей неуклюжести Кенсу захихикал и сильнее ухватился за младшего.

— Чонин, — замурлыкал Кенсу. — Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— Экстази, — разъяснил Чонин. — Работает, как волшебство, согласен?

— Волшебство! — подпрыгнул сияющий Кенсу, его сознание подкинуло ему картинку радужного неба, в котором сейчас он свободно парил. — Мы все волшебники!

— Блядь, Су, я и не думал, что тебя так унесет, — Чонин помог парню сесть и прислонил к забору. — Мы просто останемся здесь, хорошо? Пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Я чувствую себя прекрасно! — возразил Кенсу. — Я замечательно себя чувствую!

Парень подбросил руки вверх, как будто он восторженно ехал на американских горках. Чонин, удивленный и испуганный, не знал, что делать. Он не предусмотрел, что Кенсу так быстро охватит сумасшествие. Даже Ифань, когда впервые попробовал э́кстази, не был таким безумным.

Кенсу обратился к Чонину. Не способный удержать себя, он всем весом навалился вперед, падая лицом вниз на колени Чонина.

Младший неловко поежился. В любой другой день он рассмотрел бы это как прекрасную возможность использовать Кенсу в своих интересах. Это и было его первоначальным планом относительно этого парня.

Но чувства мешали. Чонин действительно заботился о Кенсу, и он никогда не сделает ему ничего, что могло бы причинить боль. Это было странно; Чонину было чрезвычайно чуждо любое проявление заботы, а теперь, когда он испытывает это новое чувство, он ощущает себя отчасти даже хорошо.

Он вернул Кенсу назад в сидячее положение, хотя старший тут же, как по команде, скатился вниз на его плечо. А он и не возражал. Пока Кенсу не начнет делать что-либо незаконное или неправильное, все было в порядке.

— Чонин.

Послышался слабый шепот.

— Да? — отозвался младший на своё имя.

— Я тебя люблю.

Чонин поклялся, что его сердце безусловно сделало сальто. Это были они. Те три слова. Он не мог поверить, что они сошли с губ Кенсу. На мгновение он даже подумал, что у него снова был один из тех мокрых снов.

Да, у Чонина были мокрые сны с Кенсу в главной роли. Что и вынуждало его думать, что сейчас всё было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Но с другой стороны, это было реально. Он сидел около Кенсу, и слова вышли изо рта старшего. Это не было очередным вымыслом извращенного воображения Чонина.

Его ладони вспотели так же, как и лицо под маской. Если бы он не надел её, Кенсу бы точно увидел, как он позорно покраснел. Чонин не мог поверить, но сейчас он был фактически счастл…

— И трава, — внезапно сказал Кенсу, — тебя я тоже люблю.

Рот Чонина приоткрылся.

— Забор, я люблю тебя. Не думай, что я забыл о тебе, — продолжал Кенсу, лаская деревянные белые доски, будто те были домашней собакой.

Чонин простонал, начиная непрерывно биться затылком о несчастный забор позади себя.


	9. Chapter 9

Кенсу не знал, сколько еще раз он будет пользоваться сервисом Чонин-отнесет-тебя-домой.

Один раз Кенсу уже использовал эту услугу, и, честно говоря, не думал, что это повторится еще раз. Тем не менее, Кенсу вновь оказался на руках Чонина.

Он не чувствовал ни капли смущения. Он чувствовал комфорт, руки Чонина на его талии согревали. Каждый раз, когда он прижимался к младшему, он чувствовал, что был в безопасности от всех-всех проблем в мире.

Что касается Чонина, ну, в общем, Кенсу был уверен, что младший достаточно неплохо подкачал мышцы за эти несколько раз, что он нес пьяного Кенсу домой.

С небес на бренную землю старший спустился достаточно скоро — все же это была лишь одна капсула. Его закрытые ранее глаза открылись, фокусируя взгляд на темном ночном небе.

Звезды скакали с места на место. Сердце Чонина билось о грудь и отдавало спокойным ритмом в ухо Кенсу. Старший тут же начал пытаться вспомнить, что же произошло после того, как он попробовал экстази от Чонина.

Боже, что за эпичное дерьмо. Кенсу бы точно не сказал, что когда-нибудь снова вдохнет эту дрянь; хотя теперь он может объяснить, что значит чувствовать себя 'живым' даже после такой малой дозы.

Парень поёрзал в объятиях Чонина, и младший незамедлительно посмотрел на него через отверстия своей черной маски. Шоколадные глаза, заполненные беспокойством, заставили Кенсу захотеть исчезнуть. Ему не нравились люди, трясущиеся над ним.

Он наконец снял свою маску. Она так долго прикрывала его кожу, что оставила на ней красный отпечаток. Как только картонная вещица была убрана, Кенсу блаженно размял затекшее лицо.

Чонин улыбнулся.

— Вижу, ты уже не спишь?

— Больше никогда не давай мне ничего подобного, — предупредил Кенсу. — Что произошло? Я ничего не могу вспомнить после того, как ты дал мне ту дрянь.

— Следи за своим языком, умник, — на мгновение Чонин остановился, пристально вглядываясь в лицо старшего. — Ты практически упал в обморок. Почему, как ты думаешь, я снова тебя несу, как Золушку?

Кенсу улыбнулся, вспоминая слова Тао о принце и Золушке, когда Кай принес его в комнату вице-президента.

— Итак, ты несешь меня домой? — спросил Кенсу.

— Да. К себе.

— Почему в свой?

— А почему нет? Боишься? — Чонин злобно оскалился, сворачивая за угол к своему участку. — Действительно боишься, что я снова проверю гипотезу Тао?

— Нет. Я просто хочу знать, почему ты несешь меня в свой дом.

На мгновение Чонин остановился под уличным фонарем так, чтобы оба ясно видели лица друг друга. Если бы Кенсу не думал, что у него галлюцинации, то он абсолютно уверенно бы сказал, что коричневая кожа Чонина становилась красной.

— Так как нам пришлось рано уйти с вечеринки, я подумал, что мы могли бы продолжить её у меня, — объяснил Чонин. — Моих родителей нет дома. Кроме того, ты никогда не был в моей комнате.

— Серьезное основание.

— Ты хочешь пойти или нет? Мы можем просто забыть об этом.

На мгновение Кенсу задумался над предложением. Снова посетить дом Чонина, да еще и увидеть комнату младшего казалось очень даже заманчивым.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо. К тебе.

Чонин засиял ярче, чем уличный фонарь, и тут же продолжил путь.

После того, как оба парня увидели автомобиль г-на До, припаркованный у обочины, было решено проникнуть в дом Кимов через задний двор. Приступ тревоги Кенсу заставил Чонина предположить, что заходить через парадную дверь будет ужасным решением, полагая, что родители старшего могли бы увидеть, что их сын заходит в нежелательный дом.

И вновь темный интерьер дома Чонина заставил Кенсу сжаться. Он вцепился в Чонина, ему казалось, что черная краска на стенах поглощала их.

Чонин отнес посетителя его дома до своей комнаты. Дверь его спальни была столь же темной, как и все стены вокруг. На верху деревяшки было небрежно выцарапано красное «J», кажется, детским мелом. У Кенсу не было сил, чтобы засмеяться.

Чонин распахнул дверь ударом ноги, и та, прерывисто скрипнув, ударилась о соседнюю стену. Пристальный взгляд Кенсу заблуждал по комнате, пытаясь изучить каждую деталь.

Комната Чонина была относительно того же размера, что и Кенсу. И все же, количество мебели было меньше.

Кровать стояла в углу прямо около окна, позволяя лунному свету тихонько падать на себя. Рядом с кроватью был маленький деревянный стол. Шкаф был открыт, но одежды в нем было недостаточно; вместо неё, он был наполнен кучей коробок.

Казалось, будто Чонин слишком ленив, чтобы как-нибудь выделить время для распаковки своих же вещей. Вообще, задумавшись на секунду, Кенсу пришел к выводу, что младший был просто слишком занят, обладая такой жизнью, и его не заботило состояние и расположение каких-то там вещей.

Чонин подошел к своей кровати и мягко положил на нее Кенсу. Сгибая свои руки под немыслимыми углами, он прошел к шкафу. Кенсу несколько раз слышал хруст костей.

Президент сидел и смотрел, как младший рылся в своем беспорядке. Чонин вытащил небольшую коробочку и встряхнул её, Кенсу произвольно предположил, что это был коробок спичек.

— Зачем они тебе?

Чонин открыл коробочку и вытащил спичку.

— Чтобы зажечь свечи.

— Что, свечи?

Кенсу вновь оглядел комнату, только затем понимая, что весь пол был усыпан свечами. Они были достаточно высокими, чтобы не поджечь ковер, и достаточно широкими, чтобы гореть в течение многих часов.

Однако Кенсу было не сложно представить охваченный огнем пол, пылающий от искусственного освещения. Он тревожно уставился на Чонина, когда младший зажег спичку, и его лицо немедленно осветил сияюще-оранжевый свет.

— Почему на твоем полу свечи?

— Почему на моем полу _не быть_ свечам? — возразил Чонин.

Кенсу смотрел, как Чонин становился на колени и зажигал лучинки. Горящая спичка поднеслась к небольшому хвостику свечи, и та тут же поймала пламя, перехватывая на себя. Маленькая щепка с огнем быстро отправилась к следующей свече, стоящей рядом, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока все свечи полностью не осветили комнату.

— Это правда небезопасно, — все бормотал Кенсу.

— Просто скажи, что тебе нравится, и заткнись, — Чонин переступил через свечи и зашагал к кровати. — Тебе же нравится.

— Нравится, но это не будет иметь значения, когда мы будем гореть в огне.

— Даже если мы сгорим, мы сгорим вместе.

Кенсу фыркнул.

— Это, наверное, самая-самая глупая вещь, которую может сказать такой жесткий парень, как ты.

Чонин ответил лишь робкой усмешкой. Огонь танцевал уже на всех свечах. На стенах появились тени парней, и Кенсу не мог не заметить, как два темных пятна, казалось, сливались вместе.

Он потянулся и снял маску Чонина. Нагибаясь вперед, парень сунул её прямо в пламя. Оба наблюдали, как вещица горела в руке Кенсу, становясь лишь небольшой кучкой пепла на полу.

Кенсу растер серую пыль на кончиках пальцев. Он не останавливался, даже когда явно начал чувствовать, что глаза Чонина голодно просматривают его ноги вверх и вниз.

Он продолжал играть с пеплом, в то время как рука Чонина приземлилась на его бедро. Он снова начал. Младший просто не может контролировать свои эмоции, не так ли?

Но Кенсу это нравилось. После чониновского «Твоя задница просто агх. И твои ноги такие ооо», вечеринки и всей прочей хрени, которая имела место быть, Кенсу научился ценить факт, что за все это время он оставлял плохого парня сексуально неудовлетворенным.

Губы Чонина, которые бегали по его шее, наконец, остановились. Непосредственная близость — вот, чего Кенсу так хотел от Чонина, после каждого раза, когда это было между ними. И теперь это вновь происходит.

— Умник, я собираюсь кое-что у тебя спросить.

Кенсу достаточно собрался, чтобы ответить.

— Хорошо.

— Не лги. Я вижу твое лицо из-за свечей, и я точно определю, если ты будешь врать. Готов к моменту истины?

— Теперь я боюсь, — признался Кенсу.

— Не стоит, — Чонин немного отстранился. — Тогда на вечеринке ты… — его голос затих.

— Я? — пискнул Кенсу. — Что я сделал? Что я делал? Я был пьян, когда это произошло? Сильно? Кто-то еще видел это?!

— Нет, нет. Ничего подобного. Айгуу. Успокойся, — Чонин потрепал щечку старшего. — Как я и сказал, тогда на вечеринке, ты мне кое-что сказал.

Глаза Кенсу расширились. Он отчаянно надеялся, что подсознательно не пролил на свет одну из своих тайн. У Кенсу были мысли и желания, о которых он не хотел, чтобы знали другие.

— Что я тебе сказал?

Чонин немного покачался из стороны в сторону, создавая ветер, который заставил часть огня яростно шелохнуться. Кенсу положил руку на плечо Кима, останавливая его. Он не хотел пожара.

— Если быть откровенным, Су, ты сказал мне, что любишь меня.

Горло Кенсу пересохло.

Из всех вещей в своей голове, всех тайн и мыслей, он выболтал именно ту, что под страхом смерти не сказал бы и дьяволу. Он никогда не хотел вот так просто взять и раскрыть свои истинные чувства к Чонину.

Кенсу ждал смеха в лицо. В настоящий момент он ждал, когда Чонин выплюнет яд презрения. Вместо этого он получил абсолютную тишину.

Чонин смотрел мимо него, на свет свечей, освещающих контур его лица. Только тогда Кенсу заметил, как щеки Чонина выглядели немного впалыми, как будто что-то истощало его, а глаза уставшими.

Это было из-за него? Бессонная ночь или что-то вроде этого? Или было что-то еще.

— Что я хотел спросить, — продолжал Чонин, когда Кенсу так и не дал ответа, — так, это говорил ты или наркотик?

На мгновение Кенсу задумался над этой мыслью. Никакого ответа, что было подозрительно, казалось, не приходило на ум. Он немного опустил голову, цепляясь взглядом за одну из свеч, самую близкую к его ногам.

— Я не знаю.

Казалось, что-то, похожее на рычание, вырвалось из горла Чонина. Его рука снова стиснула бедро Кенсу, заставляя старшего повернуться и увидеть, как искусственный свет освещает слишком сердитого Чонина.

— Ты  _прекрасно_ знаешь, — настоял младший. — Просто скажи, что ты хочешь меня, умник. Я знаю, что хочешь.

Кенсу действительно был испуган. Сидя там, рядом с Чонином, и слушая тон ярости, запечатленный в его голосе, Кенсу внезапно почувствовал, как холод от страха пробежал по его спине.

Было ощущение, будто Чонин угрожал ему самым трудным вопросом. Хоумран. Все зависело от ответа Кенсу; судьба мира зависела от слов школьного президента.

Губы Кенсу немного разошлись, мягкое, слабое дыхание сошло с его рта, когда он посмотрел Чонину прямо в глаза.

— Хочу.

Кенсу не знал, как после этого его спина вновь оказалась на матраце, или как Чонину удалось нависнуть сверху. Все, казалось, происходило слишком быстро, чтобы его ум смог обработать.

— Повтори это, — прошипел Чонин. — Полным предложением. Скажи это.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Умник.

— Что?

— Я тоже хочу тебя.

***

На следующий день Чонин уговорил Кенсу прогулять школу. Старший, даже не раздумывая, согласился безо всякого чувства вины, которое, по идее, должно было быть.

Они провели весь день в комнате Чонина. На ночь свечи были погашены предусмотрительным Кенсу и отправлены обратно в шкаф Чонина.

Г-н и г-жа Ким отсутствовали, и в их распоряжении был целый дом. Г-н и г-жа До были на работе, и поэтому Кенсу не должен был объясняться, почему он вновь прошел мимо своего собственного дома в соседний, Кимов.

Они лежали в постели Чонина. Они точно 'ничего' не делали, хотя это все равно заставляло Кенсу чувствовать себя раскрепощенным. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не представил Чонина над собой, голого и потеющего от резких движений.

Чонин провел ночь с мыслью, что совершенно не хотел делать вещи, которые были типичны, в порядке вещей для младшего. Его предыдущие отношения обычно проходили по сценарию трех дней. Первый: приглашение. Второй: секс. Третий: «пошла вон из моего дома, ты, продажная шлюха».

К тому же Кенсу определенно не желал заболеть болезнями, передаваемыми половым путем, ведь было очень даже вероятно, что у Чонина они были. Кенсу был бы не удивлен, учитывая сексуальную активность Чонина, что результат теста будет 'положительный'.

Чонин просто гладил волосы Кенсу, как будто те были самым тонким шелком, который он когда-либо чувствовал. От каждого прикосновения Кенсу дрожал. Даже после того, как его облапали и даже технически сексуально домогались, он все равно не привык к горящим пальцам и ладоням Чонина.

Чонин пальцем завил локон волос Кенсу.

— Ты должен покрасить волосы в красный.

— Красный?

— Да, — выдохнул Чонин. — В темно-красный. Как вино Анжу.

— Ты же не планировал оттягивать мои волосы, не так ли?

— Нха. Для этого у меня есть твои губы.

Малиновая краска, казалось, измазала щеки Кенсу. Зачем перекрашивать свои волосы, если кожа окрашивается в красный каждый раз, когда рядом Чонин со своими скользкими комплиментишками?

Кенсу вытянул шею, смотря на младшего.

— Красный, говоришь?

— Красный. Не пугайся, если завтра в школу я приду блондином.

— Завтра суббота.

— Ну, тогда, — начал Чонин. — Ну, тогда. Это означает, что я полностью в твоем распоряжении. Блондинка достается умнику.

— Ты все еще брюнет, Чонин, — размышлял Кенсу, со вспышкой недоверия в глазах.

— Ты пытаешься умничать со мной? — спросил Чонин. — Да? Хочешь встретить «Монстра Щекотки»?

— Нет. Я согласен.

Чонин сузил глаза.

— Черт. Я надеялся, что ты скажешь 'да'. У меня была бы возможность раздеть тебя до нижнего белья.

За это замечание Чонин получает по рукам.

— Ты такой противный! — взвизгнул Кенсу.

Он начал визжать еще больше, когда младший снова уселся на него, цепко хватая пальцами его запястья и приковывая их к матрасу. В тот момент Кенсу почувствовал себя достаточно храбрым, чтобы ухмыльнуться прямо в лицо парню.

— Ты не знаешь, каким противным я могу быть, — сказал Чонин. — _Очень. Очень_ противным. Грр.

Кенсу сдавленно рыкнул.

Руки Чонина перешли на бока Кенсу. У него точно будет такой Кенсу, 'ревущий' в объятиях, иначе мыслить просто невозможно, думал он.

Кенсу закрыл глаза, греясь в тепле, исходящем от тела над ним. Чонин, казалось, жарил его; с каждым движением младшего он чувствовал резкое повышение температуры.

Секция кулинарии была прервана завибрировавшим телефоном Кенсу, лежащем на прикроватном столике. Чонин глянул на устройство, затем на Кенсу, будто говоря взять его.

Как только Кенсу взял в руки телефон, Чонин склонился к его шее. Кенсу нажал 'ответ', и одновременно с этим губы Чонина вцепились в его кожу, начиная всасывать в горячий рот.

Кенсу, действительно, очень старался не позволить голосу сломаться. С таким профессиональным ртом Чонина это было совершенно немыслимо.

— А-алло?

—  _Су_ , — на другой линии раздался низкий голос Чанеля. — _Почему ты не в школе?_

Кенсу перестал дышать не только от махинаций Чонина, но и от страха перед раскрытием. Кенсу был ужасным лгуном, и он был невероятно напуган мыслью, что его могут отчислить за прогул.

— Я… — на секунду Кенсу пришлось оторвать телефон от уха, чтобы дать свободу вырывающемуся стону, и затем вернуть его на место. — …заболел.

—  _О. Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Не против, если я зайду?_

Кенсу собирался сказать 'нет'. Он собирался закричать в приемник и завопить на Чанеля, чтобы тот пошел ко всем чертям собачьим, особенно после того, как он покинул его ради ублюдка Бекхена.

Но Чанель же заботился о нем. Он фактически заботился. Зачем же еще он позвонил Кенсу? Значит он хочет выяснить, что со школьным президентом, и убедиться, все ли с ним в порядке.

Все это привело к открытию рта и непроизвольному ответу.

— Я не возражаю. Приходи, Ёль.

—  _Выздоравливай. И жди подарок._

— Я получу подарок уже только от твоего визита, — Кенсу все-таки позволил себе сказать это.

И, как только он это сказал, Чонин остановил все действия, что делал до этого, и застыл, будто время остановилось.

Кенсу положил телефон обратно на стол и обернул свои руки вокруг талии Чонина. Младший казался напряженным, но в объятиях Кенсу расслабился в считанные миллисекунды.

Чонин приподнялся, смотря в лицо Кенсу.

— Кто это был?

— Чанель.

— Зачем он звонил?

— Чтобы узнать, почему я не был в школе, — ответил Кенсу. — Немного позже он собирается зайти, так как я 'болен'.

— О, — голос Чонина пестрил тем же сердитым тоном, что и днем прежде. — Ты разрешил ему прийти? Даже после всего, что он тебе сделал?

— Я знаю, что я глупый, — вздохнул Кенсу.

— Нет, умник, — Чонин надул щеки. — Ты просто слишком добрый. Доброта и держит тебя в этом жестоком мире.

***

Чтобы гарантировать, что Кенсу и Чонина не вышибут из школы, старший должен был применить одну действующую уловку, которую он вычитал в книге, и вернуться домой за пятнадцать минут до окончания занятий.

Поэтому у двух парней было еще полчаса, прежде чем Кенсу должен покинуть дом через окно Чонина. Хотя это и было небезопасно, это был самый оптимальный путь и выход, который гарантировал, что их не поймают.

Чтобы отпраздновать бесполезно потраченное время, которое они прожгли в течение дня, Чонин вытащил бокалы. Кенсу не мог не почувствовать, что это было дико смешно. Действительно, ведь не было никакой причины праздновать.

Кенсу смотрел сквозь край бокала, стоящего перед ним, на Чонина и наблюдал, как младший подошел к антикварному бару в гостиной. Внутри был хрустальный графин вина, который, со слов Чонина, его родители использовали лишь для особых случаев.

Кенсу задержал дыхание, когда Чонин мягко вытащил его, удостоверяясь, не поцарапал или отломал ли он что-нибудь в процессе. В следующий момент со стеклянной полочки чуть не соскользнула серебряная тарелка, и Кенсу поклялся, что лицо Чонина от загорелого посветлело до белоснежной бумаги.

К счастью в процессе ни один серебряный антиквариат не пострадал. Чонин успешно достал бутылку.

Он вернулся к Кенсу на кухню и поставил графин на стол. Кенсу вручил ему штопор, затем наблюдая, как ожесточенно Чонин боролся с несчастной пробкой, пытаясь вытащить ту из узкого горлышка бутылки.

И вот, в конечном счете, та с громким «чпоком» покинула бутылку! Злобно ухмыляясь, Чонин сначала налил немного вина для Кенсу, затем и себе.

— И все-таки, что мы празднуем? — спросил Кенсу, из стороны в сторону помешивая красную жидкость в своем бокале.

— Нас. Сегодня наш первый день, как… Кто? Парень и парень?

Щеки Кенсу вспыхнули огнем, и он махнул рукой перед лицом, очевидно, немного нервничая.

— Обязательно такой повод?

— Ты прав, — Чонин подхватил и собственный бокал, и бокал Кенсу. — Тогда мы празднуем, насколько я удивительный.

Он собирался выпить залпом оба стакана, как что-то, похожее на хныканье, сорвалось со рта Кенсу. Смеясь, Чонин подал полный бокал своему, очевидно, парню.

Кенсу взял его и поднял вверх.

— За нас?

— Поправочка: меня. Просто поясняю.

Кенсу поднял бровь.

— Я собираюсь вылить это на твое лицо.

— Потом оближешь его, до чистоты? — спросил Чонин. — Тогда с такой причиной у меня нет возражений.

Кенсу вновь почувствовал, как его рот широко открылся после очередного комментария Чонина. Младший снова рассмеялся, хлопая по подлокотникам своего стула, как бы нахваливая собственную шутку. Кенсу должен был признать, что это немного приподняло уголки его губ вверх.

— Противный.

Выражение лица у Чонина стало слишком коварным.

— Ты не знаешь…

— …каким противным я могу быть, — закончил за него Кенсу. — Да, да. Мне рано или поздно придется это узнать.

Чонин улыбнулся и широко расставил руки, будто вальсируя.

— Открытие века.

Кенсу вздохнул от неприятного поведения своего парня. Снова беря бокал, он слегка наклонил голову назад, позволяя напитку стечь вниз по его горлу.

Назвать вино слишком алкогольным язык не поворачивался, поэтому оно вообще не будоражило разум, однако действительно добавляло в рот Кенсу приятный привкус винограда. Посасывая пропитанный вином язык, парень наслаждался новым вкусом.

К тому времени, как Кенсу прекратил получать эйфорию от превосходного букета вкуса, Чонин уже был на третьем бокале. Президент был не уверен, будет ли он когда-либо так же хорош в выпивке, как младший. Чонин редко пьянел.

И все же, отчасти Кенсу желал до усрачки напиться. Тогда он сможет быть наравне с Чонином. И все же, для этого не было подходящего случая. Кенсу, казалось, застрял на стадии отношений в качестве принцессы.

Он не возражает. Пока не нужно носить хрустальные башмачки.

Допивая второй бокал, Кенсу посмотрел на часы. Время прошло быстро. Он должен уйти.

Как только он встал со стула, пальцы Чонина обвили его запястье, задерживая его.

— Ты уже уходишь?

— Да. Посмотри на время.

— Черт бы его побрал, — заскулил Чонин. — Просто останься немного подольше.

— Чанель приедет, помнишь? — Кенсу попытался отодрать от себя пальцы Чонина. — Помнишь, с кем он встречается? С крысой, которая схватит любую возможность втоптать меня в грязь.

Шикарные губы Чонина мило выстроились в обиженную дудочку.

— Прекрасно. Позволь мне хотя бы помочь с окном, высоко же.

Они вернулись в комнату Чонина. Младший открыл свое окно и выглянул наружу. Он осмотрел улицу вдоль и поперек. Ни одного из родителей не было дома, но дети уже возвращались из школы.

Он перекинул ноги через подоконник и начал спускаться вниз первым. Кенсу смотрел, отчаянно прося, чтобы Чонин не упал и не причинил себе боль. Никто не хотел себе парня с разбитым черепом.

Как только брюнет был на земле, он широко поднял руки. Кенсу знал, что это означало. Он просто должен выпрыгнуть. И судя по доносящимся звукам детских голосов, становящихся все громче, он должен выскочить как можно быстрее.

Он сел на подоконник, свешивая ноги снаружи дома, оттолкнулся руками и резко полетел вниз. И снова Чонин поймал его с полной непринужденностью.

Когда они дошли до участка дома Кенсу, Чонин начал инструктировать его, как взобраться по стене в комнату старшего.

Кенсу не дослушал рассказ. Он услышал голос Чанеля, доносящейся со стороны дома Чонина, говорящего по телефону. С кем? Он подумал о Бекхене.

Тыкая ноги во все, что только подходило, Кенсу начал карабкаться вверх. Он занимался скалолазанием в начальной школе, поэтому сейчас довольно-таки хорошо представлял себе, как доползти до своего окна.

Оказавшись наверху, он махнул Чонину, который уже шел назад к своему дому.

У Кенсу должна была быть маскировка. Он заменил свои джинсы и футболку на пижаму. Стоя перед зеркалом, он растрепал аккуратные волосы таким образом, что создалось впечатление, будто он весь день пробыл в постели.

Он закрыл окно одновременно, как раздался удар в дверь.

Кенсу спустился вниз. Когда он приблизился к двери, у него внезапно появились неожиданные размышления. Он действительно собирается позволить Чанелю зайти в свой дом? Особенно, будучи променянным на какую-то выскочку?

 _Он преодолел весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть меня_ , сказала одна сторона Кенсу. _Было бы грубо не впустить его._

 _Ты хочешь разговаривать об оскорблении?!_ – кричал другой. _То, что он тебе сделал, было оскорбительно!_

Кенсу откинул в сторону отрицательную совесть и повернул дверную ручку. Стоя на пороге и возвышаясь над ним, Чанель улыбался ему своей обычной улыбкой. Он протянул пакет.

— Я принес спагетти.

Кенсу засмеялся.

— Ну, это моя любимая еда, поэтому я не буду ругаться. Заходи, гостем будешь.

Чанель с удовольствием сделал, как и велел Кенсу, миновал дверной проем и зашел внутрь. Он изучил взглядом одетого в пижаму парня пониже, довольный наконец увидеть Кенсу в чем-то более удобном, чем в том, что он носил днем прежде.

— Как долго собираешься пробыть y меня? — спросил Кенсу, идя к кухне с пакетом от Чанеля.

— Кажется, что ты уже выгоняешь меня, Су, — завопил Чанель.

— Я не хочу тебя заразить, — соврал Кенсу.

— Так чем ты болеешь? — судя по внезапно громко изменившемуся голосу Чанеля, теперь он стоял прямо позади Кенсу.

— Аа… Простуда.

Чанель положил руку на лоб Кенсу.

— На мой взгляд, ты в порядке.

— Только что я принял лекарство. Оно снижает температуру.

— Ясно.

Внезапно Чанель скептически посмотрел на него, и Кенсу испугался, что он сказал что-то не так. Он попытался держать голос монотонным, поэтому, как ему казалось, его ложь должна быть не замечена.

Внезапно подбородка Кенсу коснулись большие пальцы, мягко поворачивая лицо старшего в сторону. Кенсу потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что Чанель изучал его шею. Определенно, то же место, что Чонин засасывал ранее.

— Это что, засос?

_Чонин, ты ебанутый придурок._

— Нет.

Чанель не выглядел убежденным.

— Что это тогда, по твоему мнению? Хм? Для меня это выглядит как засос.

— Это ушиб, — Кенсу освободил свой подбородок от прикосновения Чанеля. — Я случайно натолкнулся на что-то.

— И как ты умудрился ударить шею? — все докапывался Чанель.

Кенсу пожал плечами.

— Точно так же, как человек может упасть из окна, я могу повредить шею.

— Ты лжешь, — шипел Чанель. — Я знал тебя слишком долго, Су. Кончики твоих ушей становятся красными, когда ты лжешь, точно так же, как прямо сейчас.

Проклятые уши. Кенсу было жаль, что его волосы не были немного более длинными. Тем не менее больше он не собирался покрывать их. Он поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Прекрасно. Ты поймал меня. Вчера я получил его на вечеринке Бекхена.

— От Чонина? — вопрос казался холодным, отдаленным.

Кенсу выплюнул свои следующие слова с сарказмом.

—  _Да_. От  _Чонина_.

На мгновение Чанель выглядел каким-то потерянным. Кенсу не понимал причины. У Чанеля был Бекхен. Почему у Кенсу так же не можешь быть кого-то?

Чанель смотрел вниз на кухонный стол и нервно стучал по нему пальцами.

— Вы встречаетесь?

Кенсу втянул воздух.

— Если ты пришел сюда судить меня, Пак Чанель, то иди на хуй.

Слова жалили, и жалили они ужасно. Пристальный взгляд Чанеля снова поднялся к лицу Кенсу, и младший увидел, что его глаза источали боль. Однако это не задевало Кенсу.

Вместо жалости это вызвало лишь решимость высказать все то, что Кенсу хотел сказать Чанелю уже в течение очень долгого времени.

— Ты знаешь, что с тобой не так, Пак? Ты не можешь принять удар. И, вместо того, чтобы иметь дело напрямую, ты увеличиваешь и пытаешься взять альтернативный курс. И когда ты теряешь кого-то или что-то, ты начинаешь делать все, чтобы вернуть это. Но не потому, что ты заботишься, а потому что твое эго не может смириться с потерей.

Чанель молчал.

— Я глубоко копнул, Чанель? — рыкнул Кенсу. — Я попал в самую точку?

Чанель убрал свои руки в карманы. Кенсу знал, что у Чанеля была привычка сжимать кулаки, когда он был исключительно подавлен, и сейчас парень, очевидно, пытался скрыть это в ткани карманов.

Кенсу взял пакет и протянул его Чанелю.

— Не хочу. Раздели это с Беном.

— Это для тебя, Кенсу, — прошептал Чанель. — Для тебя.

Кенсу не провожал Чанеля. Он стоял на одном месте на кухне и слушал шаги старшего, становящиеся все более слабыми, когда тот шел к двери. Его тело дернулось лишь тогда, когда входная дверь с хлопком закрылась.

Подойдя к мусорному ведру, Кенсу надавил на рычаг, и крышка со свистом открылась. Он кинул пакет внутрь, а через миг можно было услышать, как миска со спагетти треснула, достигая дна.


	10. Chapter 10

'Тупой и еще тупее' или еще их можно назвать Ким Минсок и Ким Чондэ.

По крайней мере, если бы Кенсу писал свой собственный словарь, первоначально он бы именно так их и охарактеризовал.

Когда на следующий день, идя на субботнее заседание студсовета, он встретил их, Кенсу не смог понять, с кем он говорит. Они были самыми глупыми, самыми паршивыми, самыми смешными людьми, которых он когда-либо встречал.

И, также, очень красивой парой.

Он случайно встретил их в холле. Очевидно, им многое приходится наверстывать в школьной программе, поэтому их попросили прийти в субботу так же, как и его.

В миг он почувствовал зависть. Эти двое сидели на стульях, придвинутых к стене, голова Чондэ покоилась на плече Минсока, а их пальцы были переплетены. Они выглядели абсолютно созданными друг для друга.

Кенсу бы не сказал, что был на них сердит или что-то подобное, но он действительно чувствовал себя погано при мысли, что его отношения с Чонином начались немного (читай: совершенно) не с того. Они были вместе, но на деле далеко друг от друга.

Минсок и Чондэ, с другой стороны, были похожи на две связанные души. Они, вероятно, знали друг о друге все, не могли дышать друг без друга, переживали друг за друга.

После того, как он принял свою корреспонденцию, Кенсу пришлось пройти мимо них. От увиденной картины руки сами сжались, бумаги смялись, и на этот звук сидящие у стены парни повернулись, в упор смотря на него.

Кенсу вежливо поклонился.

— Здравствуйте.

И именно тогда ад решил вырваться на свободу.

— Минни! Это президент!

— Как дела, г-н До?

— Айгуу! У него такие большие глаза! Разве они не огромные?

— Как бинокль!

После последнего заявления Минсока Кенсу действительно захотел ударить его кулаком в лицо. Но так или иначе, ему удалось изогнуть свои губы в подобие улыбки и спрятать свои сжатые кулаки.

Эти двое походили на марионеток, связанных одной нитью. Кенсу боялся, что у него не будет возможности отвертеться от них. Таким образом, он был обречен слушать их комментарии, которые нарастали и нарастали, когда они шли по залам школы.

Они задавали кучу идиотских вопросов и шутили на тему самых глупых вещей. Ифань сказал Кенсу, что и Минсок, и Чондэ были корейцами, ну так почему они ведут себя, будто попали в новый мир? Это чертовски раздражало.

— А это кафетерий, — сказал им Кенсу, открывая дверь и указывая на большое пространство внутри.

Чондэ просунул голову в проем.

— Ничего себе! Здесь у вас еда есть?

Кенсу скрипнул зубами.

— Нет. У нас здесь собаки живут. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Он провел им экскурсию по всей школе. Это официально был самый худший час в его жизни. На протяжении всей прогулки Кенсу держался лишь на мысли о двух вещах.

Первым был, конечно, Чонин. Как только тур и нудная встреча закончатся, Кенсу сможет вернуться к своему парню. Несмотря на то, что еще вчера они видели друг друга, Кенсу уже скучал по нему.

Во-вторых, Кенсу, _действительно_ , хотел снова почувствовать эйфорию. Он не мог объяснить такое внезапное желание. Скука, которую он чувствовал с Минсоком и Чондэ, возможно, имела к этому некоторое отношение. Он нуждался в чем-то, что бы компенсировало все то время, что он с ними потерял.

Что-то, что могло бы отправить его разум в другой мир, вполне бы подошло. Кенсу просто хотел уйти отсюда. Если физически это было невозможно, то мысленно перед ним открывались все пути.

Когда они добрались до открытого футбольного поля, Минсок стал абсолютно неуправляемым. Кенсу даже перестал витать в облаках, наблюдая за бешеным парнем, бегущем необузданным курсом по всему периметру поля.

Чондэ наблюдал за этим, стоя около Кенсу, шатаясь из стороны в сторону и напевая незамысловатый мотив песни. Кенсу охотно отшагнул на пару футов от него.

— Ты знаешь, что пахнешь дымом, а? — внезапно спросил Чондэ.

— Прости?

— Ты воняешь, — ответил студент по обмену, — действительно ужасно. Будто ты через огонь и пламя проходил.

— Классно, — сказал Су, пожимая плечами.

— Не классно. Ты куришь?

— А тебе-то что? — прорычал Кенсу.

Чондэ поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Вау, воу. Айгуу. Просто cпросил, чувак. Никаких претензий, никаких атак.

Кенсу бросил свой угрожающий взгляд и вернулся к Минсоку, все еще бегающему по полю. Этот ребенок серьезно получал удовольствие от футбола.

— Есть идеи, когда он собирается закончить?

— Когда немного остынет, — прохихикал Чондэ. — Минни любит футбол. Позволь ему немного насладиться им. Он не был на поле все то время, что мы путешествуем.

Кенсу просунул руки в карманы своих джинсов.

— Это не первое новое место для вас?

— Нет. Как видишь, мы включены в программу обмена между школами. Мы были в Гонконге, так как прежде никогда там не были. Затем мы поехали в Японию. Теперь мы в Корее… — на секунду его голос затих –… и затем мы уезжаем в Штаты.

— Не шибко большое путешествие, — сказал Кенсу.

— Уж побольше, чем у тебя, я уверен, — ответил Чондэ.

Кенсу сузил глаза. Казалось, будто Чондэ не был столь глуп, как прежде он думал. Этот парень довольно хорошо манипулирует словами и вполне неплохо может оскорбить других людей.

Но Кенсу не хотел идти по этой дороге. Одной из вещей, которую он еще не унаследовал от Чонина, была любовь к дракам. Он совсем не мог представить свой кулак на лице Чондэ.

Он хотел, чтобы это уже побыстрее закончилось. Он просто хотел уйти домой. Минсок уже почти закончил, замедляясь на полпути своего пятого круга. Почему этот ребенок просто не может тащить свою проклятую задницу быстрее!

Когда Минсок наконец вернулся, Кенсу даже не ждал, пока тот отдышится. Он развернулся на пятке и начал идти ко входу в школу.

— Подожди! — позвал Чондэ. — Кенсу!

Кенсу остановился на мгновение. Он даже немного обернулся.

Минсок устал, но не выдохся. Тем не менее, ему было тяжело дышать. Кенсу смотрел, как Чондэ перебросил руку своего парня через свое плечо и помог ему доковылять до двери.

Кенсу улыбнулся. В действиях этих парней было что-то столь целомудренное, что он просто не мог не улыбнуться. Они были классическим примером 'Созданы друг для друга'.

Глаза Минсока, казалось, пылали огнем, когда они подошли ближе.

— Черт! Я бы смог пробежать еще парочку кругов! Ваше поле просто удивительное!

Чондэ погладил чужую спину, в то время как Кенсу открыл дверь и засмеялся.

— Уверен, что ты бы смог! Следуйте за мной, — на секунду он остановился. — И, пожалуйста, не бегайте по аудиториям.

***

Визит Бекхена в дом Чанеля начался с настоящего шока.

Он нашел капитана баскетбольной команды по голову закутанным в постели. Занавески были зашторены, убирая из комнаты любой намек на свет. Пол был усыпан использованными носовыми салфетками.

Все было именно так, будто Чанель смотрел какую-то мыльную оперу или убивался смертельным горем. Бекхен не мог себе даже представить, что здесь творилось до его прихода.

По крайней мере, ему было жаль, что это было далеко не из-за мыльной оперы. Если Чанель был по-настоящему расстроен чем-то, Бекхен не знал, на сколько его собственное сердце может справиться.

Это было подобно катанию на американских горках, где стартом послужил приезд Чонина и сожаления Чанеля о предательстве Кенсу. Бекхен не знал, где будет финиш — на возвышенном холме или на дне сточной канавы.

В любом случае, сейчас он был в комнате Чанеля. Он украдкой приблизился к кровати с коробкой печенья, которое сам и сделал. Немного вкусненького, чтобы подбодрить Чанеля из-за предстоящей игры на следующей неделе.

Бекхен нерешительно потянулся и выудил из-под одеяла карамельную макушку. Макушка пошевелилась, и низкий голос Чанеля издал плаксивый стон. Бекхен закусил губу.

— Уйди.

— Чанель, это я, — Бекхен встряхнул коробку. — Твой парень, помнишь?

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, ответа не последовало. Бекхен уже почти начал думать, что Чанель игнорировал его, и это тут же причинило ему боль. Все, независимо от того, что изводило Чанеля, затрагивало и его.

Потому что независимо от того, насколько он ненавидит До Кенсу, Бен Бекхен все равно любит Пак Чанеля. Это было смешное чувство, он никогда не ожидал, что такое произойдет с ним. И уж никак не ожидал, что любовная холера заразит его от имени гиганта.

И все же, сейчас он здесь. В комнате того самого гиганта. С коробкой печенья. Стоит на коленях около кровати. Последнее время у обоих появилось так много… переживаний…

Одеяло было сброшено через несколько секунд. Чанель перевернулся, чтобы быть прямо перед Бекхеном, и только тогда последний оценил весь масштаб трагедии своего парня.

Чанель плакал. Черт побери, это было очевидно. Его глаза опухли и были налиты кровью. Дорожки от слез стягивали его щеки. Когда он говорил, его голос хрипел, будто до этого он весь день кричал.

— Иди сюда, — прохрипел Чанель.

Бекхен с удовольствием послушался его. Он присел на самый край кровати. Обычно, он бы прыгнул прямо в постель и любовно прижался к Чанелю. Сегодня, тем не менее что-то подсказывало ему, что это было не такой хорошей идеей.

— Ты в порядке, Ёлли?

— Да, — Чанель вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Почему спрашиваешь?

Бекхен скосил взгляд на салфетки, валяющиеся на полу.

— Мм… возможно, это неопровержимые доказательства, не думаешь?

Чанель сжал руки в кулаки.

— Я сделал тебе печенье, — сказал Бекхен с притворным энтузиазмом. — Кое-что, чтобы заставить тебя чувствовать лучше.

Он протянул коробку. Чанель медленно принял её, будто боялся, что та взорвется прямо у его лица. Бекхен наблюдал за ним, в то время как его зубы впивались в нижнюю губу до такой степени, что она начала кровоточить.

Чанель открыл коробку и заглянул внутрь. Запах свежего шоколадного печенья распространился по всей комнате. Младший вдохнул его, уголки его губ изогнулись, формируя кривую улыбку.

— Спасибо, Бек.

— Не за что, — Бекхен тут же подвинулся ближе к парню.

Он не ожидал рук Чанеля. Они внезапно обернули его талию и сильно потянули к своей груди. Бекхен оказался прижатым к телу младшего, изо всех сил стараясь дышать.

— Бекхен, — начал Чанель, шмыгая носом. — Ты же не оставишь меня?

Странный вопрос. Он заставил Бекхена задаться ответным вопросом: до какой степени сейчас Чанель подавлен. Казалось, будто в настоящее время счетчик был на 'критическом' уровне.

— Нет, — старший поерзал в объятии Чанеля, чтобы поймать хоть немного воздуха. — Что такое?

— Ничего, — голос Кенсу, говорящий ему, что он не может смириться с ударом по своему эго, вновь вернулся к Чанелю, и он почувствовал, как новый безумный приступ рыдания накатывает к его сознанию. — Просто спросил. Просто спросил.

***

Сехун и Лухан не пришли на запланированную встречу. В подтверждение этого Кенсу нашел записку на столе в конференц-зале с тонкой росписью Лухана. Эти двое отказались приходить, пока не вернется Тао.

Кенсу было все равно. Он хотел уйти домой.

Как только президент расстался с Минсоком и Чондэ, он тут же защеголял к выходу из школы. Он не ожидал увидеть Чонина, сидящего около ворот.

Кенсу спрятался за деревом и стал наблюдать за младшим. Голова Чонина была опущена вниз, сам он бы чем-то поглощен в своем сотовом телефоне. Он сидел прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене забора, его длинные ноги были вытянуты вперед.

Он, очевидно, не видел Кенсу. Если бы увидел, то на Кенсу бы обрушилась новая куча сексуальных домогательств. Президент решил подольше не раскрывать себя, продолжая стоять скрытым в тени дерева.

Чонин был похож на статую около ворот. Он был прекрасен. Кенсу придется искать своему парню место в модельном агентстве. Чонин достаточно сексуален, чтобы быть в журнале.

И он был блондином. Кенсу не мог поверить, что тот все же довел свое обещание до конца и перекрасил волосы. Он выглядел невероятно, и Кенсу почти что начал пускать слюни.

Младший поднял взгляд лишь однажды. Чонин повернул голову к школьной двери, как будто ожидая момента, когда оттуда выйдет Кенсу. Старший немного хихикнул.

Это было мило. Действительно. Сам факт того, что Чонин ждал Кенсу, был восхитительным. Кенсу чувствовал себя, что наконец-то удостоен чести иметь друга, который так заботился о нем.

Довольно скоро Кенсу больше не смог просто наблюдать. Он выбежал из-за дерева, подбегая к Чонину в темпе спринта. У Чонина было несколько секунд, чтобы понять происходящее, прежде чем тело старшего столкнулось с его собственным.

Как ветер, Кенсу отправил Чонина в нокаут, упав на него. Тонкие руки обвили его сильное тело, руки, несмотря на их внешность, сжали его достаточно крепко.

— Ах, — выдохнул парень. — Ты закончил.

— Да, — Кенсу переместился в лежащее положение, кладя голову на колени Чонина. — Наконец закончил. Сколько времени ты здесь был?

— С тех пор, как ты ушел в школу.

— Ты проследил, что я уехал? –спросил Кенсу. — И ты был здесь с тех пор? Серьезно? С самих семи утра?

— Ты написал мне, прежде чем уйти, умник, — захихикал Ким. — Так что я не следил за тобой. И вообще, сейчас только девять. Кроме того, полчаса назад мне нужно было за кое-чем съездить, и затем уже я вернулся. Так что я не был здесь прям-таки все время.

Кенсу скатился с него и лег на тротуар. Асфальт был холодным, и он мог чувствовать весь холод через ткань своей тонкой рубашки. Чонин подложил свою руку под голову Кенсу, чтобы та избежала холодной земли.

— Ты простудишься, — сказал Чонин. — Сядь.

— Но так удобнее, — дуясь, проскулил Кенсу.

— Я сказал сядь, умник, — Чонин нахмурился, когда Кенсу так и не сдвинулся с места. — Сядь.

Его тон был серьезный. Он, очевидно, не шутил. Кенсу принял сидячее положение, прислоняясь к кирпичной стене точно так же, как Чонин. Выражение лица младшего немедленно смягчилось.

— Отлично. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.

Кенсу кивнул, в шоке от такой внезапной перемены личности, его губы немного приоткрылись. Чонин взглянул на свой телефон, затем назад на Кенсу, но уже с маленькой улыбкой.

— Тебе нравятся мои волосы? — поинтересовался Чонин, сменяя тему.

Кенсу снова кивнул и посмотрел вниз на свои пальцы.

Чонин шумно вздохнул.

— Прости. Я не должен был так грубо с тобой говорить.

— Нет, нет, — вздохнул Кенсу. — Я понимаю твое беспокойство. И да, мне действительно нравятся твои волосы. Теперь они приятно контрастируют с цветом твоего лица.

— Не то слово, умник.

— Хорошо смотрятся с твоей загорелой кожей.

— Ах. Попался.

Кенсу потянулся и закрутил одну прядь светлых волос вокруг своего пальца. Чонин, не двигая головой и выгибая брови, попытался посмотреть вверх.

Младший подул на палец Кенсу, и тот переместил его в другую строну. Действие повторилось, и вот Чонину уже не хватает дыхания, а аккуратный пальчик растормошил все пряди на его челке. Губы Кенсу свернулись в крошечную улыбку.

Чонин хлопнул по коленям.

— Итак, умник. Что же мы сделаем в это прекрасное утро субботы?

Кенсу пожал плечами.

— Все, что ты захочешь.

Чонин злобно ухмыльнулся и, как собака, желающая поиграть, встал на четвереньки.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Это хорошее предложение?

Кенсу в миг отполз от него, выражение чистого ужаса окрасило его лицо.

— Нет! Дерьмо, нет! Черт, Чонин?!

Чонин ответил смехом. Он встал на ноги и наклонился, подавая Кенсу руку. Старший нерешительно принял предложенную помощь и также встал.

— Тогда, давай пойдем на свидание, — предложил Чонин. — Самое обычное свидание. Никаких клубов или выпивки, или чего-либо подобного.

Кенсу задумался. Между тем, чтобы находиться под кайфом или пойти на свидание с Чонином, по-хорошему, он должен бы выбрать свидание. Взволнованная улыбка озарила его лицо.

— Правда?

— Да, почему бы и нет? — Чонин щелкнул его по носу. — Вначале обед, танец. Если вдруг случится так, что позже мы будем заниматься сексом, то я не буду возражать.

Кенсу резко ударил его по руке. Чонин сморщился, потирая ушибленное место. Хотя рука и побаливала, силы на злую усмешку у него всегда есть. Раздраженный Кенсу походил на девицу, отказавшуюся от непристойного ухаживания рыцаря.

— Ты же хочешь этого, — дразнил Чонин. — Одна только мысль об этом заставляет тебя возбуждаться.

Лицо Кенсу окрасилось в розовый.

— Закрой рот. Веди меня на свидание, как и обещал, придурок.

Чонин захихикал. Его рука скользнула вокруг талии Кенсу, сам он начал выводить старшего из школы. В любом случае, он не возражал; Кенсу охотно шел около него.

Они шли по тротуару. С каждым их шагом ветер становился все сильнее. Он так выл, и Кенсу действительно был рад, что прежде Чонин заставил его сесть. Он совершенно точно бы заболел.

Чонин отпустил талию Кенсу, снимая с себя толстовку. Его оголенные руки тут же покрылись гусиной кожей — теперь он был лишь в тонкой футболке.

Кенсу уже собирался возмутиться, но Чонин, прежде чем хоть какие-то слова вышли из его рта, накинул толстовку на его плечи. Младший бросил на него сухой и грозный взгляд, и не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду: 'заткнись и будь благодарен'.

Кенсу был благодарен. Он вполне предпочитал теплую ткань толстовки Чонина холодным порывам ветра на его коже.

Тем не менее, младший не смог долго находиться на холоде и привел Кенсу в небольшое кафе за углом недалеко от их школы.

Это было своего рода уютный уголок, и Кенсу тут же начал греться в теплоте, исходящей изо всех углов. Он протянул толстовку Чонину. Другой просто покачал головой и направился к прилавку.

— Хочешь что-нибудь? — спросил он. — Это хорошее место. Я был здесь прежде.

Кенсу искоса посмотрел на меню, висящее наверху.

— Мм… что-то горячее?

Чонин ухмылялся.

— Я горячий. Особенно когда голый.

— Серьезно, Чонин, — Кенсу закатил глаза. — Горячий шоколад, если он у них есть.

Чонин щелкнул пальцами.

— О, вздор. Ты снова не угадал.

— Просто возьми этот чертов горячий шоколад, придурок.

Чонин с улыбкой повернулся к прилавку. Кенсу оставил его, чтобы сесть за стол в углу около окна. Сев, он начал смотреть на делающего заказ Чонина.

Глаза девушки за кассой, казалось, нервно забегали. Они так сильно выперли, что Кенсу уж начал бояться, что они выпадут. Её взгляд просто пожирал Чонина.

Её щеки, казалось, были в огне. Чонин работал как волшебство, и независимо от того, что он говорил ей, её румянец становился все больше и больше, грозя вот-вот спалить её.

Кенсу сузил глаза. Он не знал того, что за дерьмо творил Чонин, но ему это уже не нравилось. Он схватил сахарный пакетик и разорвал его, намеренно высыпая содержание на пол. Он надеялся, что теперь кафе наполнится тараканами.

Чонин вернулся достаточно скоро с подносом и двумя дымящимися кружками горячего шоколада, стоящими на нем. Он любезно поставил одну кружку перед Кенсу, и затем уже усадил себя в кресло напротив.

Выражение лица старшего не изменилось. Он ждал объяснения этого непонятного флирта Чонина, и собирается ли он принести извинения за него. Вместо этого он получил пай-мальчика, потягивающего свой горячий шоколад.

Чонин поднял глаза, когда почувствовал, что на него пристально смотрели.

— Что-то стряслось?

— О, нет, — Кенсу резко схватил свою кружку, что та чуть не треснула. — Вообще ничего.

— Что-то стряслось, — Чонин потянулся и пододвинул кружку ближе к Кенсу. — Продолжай. Пей. Я бы выпил все прежде, чем девчонка передумает.

— Передумает о чем? — прошипел Кенсу.

В глазах его парня заплясали демоны.

— Передумает оплачивать их.

Рот Кенсу приоткрылся.

— Ты…

— … убедил ее предоставить их нам бесплатно? — закончил Чонин. — Да. Да, именно так.

— Чонин, это ужасно! — вспыхнул Кенсу. — Ты не можешь так делать! Это ужасно!

— Нет, это не ужасно, — Чонин наклонился вперед. — Сам посуди. Мы более слабый пол. У нас чаще бывают сердечные приступы, нас бьют, у нас проблемы с простатой.

Кенсу даже согласился бы, что у девочек точно нет проблем с простатой, у них её вообще нет, но решил промолчать. Вместо этого позволил Чонину продолжить.

— Таким образом, что плохого в том, что она платит за меня? Она, вероятно, будет жить в два раза длиннее меня!

Кенсу пожал плечами.

— Это твое мнение. И оно до сих пор неправильное.

— Пей, — хихикнул Чонин. — Просто выпей и насладись им. Лучшие вещи в этом мире бесплатные. Как я.

Кенсу поднес кружку к губам. Горячий шоколад влился в рот, затем скатился по горлу, приятно обволакивая и согревая. Если это начало их свидания, то оно вполне хорошее.

Когда он отодвинул от себя кружку, Чонин начал смеяться над ним. Кенсу потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что на его лице появились усы от горячего шоколада.

Он яро покраснел, неистово смущаясь. Прежде чем он смог потянуться за салфеткой в держателе, Чонин уже склонялся к нему. У Кенсу перехватило дыхание.

— Я сделаю это, — губы Чонина были в миллиметре от его собственных, когда он говорил это.

Кенсу закрыл глаза, в этот же миг Чонин высунул свой язык, по которому тут же ударил сладкий вкус с губы старшего. Он не останавливался, скользя из стороны в сторону, прям как стеклоочиститель. Чонин откинулся назад только тогда, когда, наконец, был удовлетворен чистейшей верхней губой Кенсу.

— Можешь открыть глаза, умник! — засмеялся Чонин. — Ты же знаешь, я закончил.

Веки Кенсу чувствовали, что парень отстранился.

— Я, действительно, знаю. Подожди. Я просто пытаюсь понять, что только что произошло.

Он слышал, что стул Чонина скрипнул — младший снова приблизился к нему. Он почувствовал, как томное дыхание Чонина защекотало его ухо.

— Позволь мне объяснить, — прошептал Чонин. — Мой язык, который очень опытен в облизывании самых чувствительных областей, просто почтил честью твою кожу. Что думаешь об этом?

Один глаз Кенсу трепетно открылся.

— Остановись. Ты не залезешь в мои штаны.

Как будто по команде руки Чонина обвили его талию и скользнули к спине. Кенсу дрожал, теперь оба его глаза открылись. Они тут же расширились, когда он увидел девушку у прилавка, уставившуюся на них с глазами-блюдцами, грозящими выпасть из орбит.

— Д-Чонин…

— Не волнуйся.

Руки младшего скользнули через кромку штанов Кенсу и расположились на пояснице.

— Уупс. В твоих штанах.

***

_Кенсу,_

_Я просто хочу сказать, что я сожалею обо всем, что тебе сделал. Ты действительно мой лучший друг, а я обращался с тобой, будто ты был чем-то из мусорного контейнера._

_Мои отношения с Бекхеном не должны были влиять на наши отношения, но все же повлияли. Я знаю, что я, в общем-то, не говорил этого, но я безумно ревную к Чонину. Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя с ним, я испытываю желание разбить до крови костяшки кулаков. Это я должен заставлять тебя улыбаться, смеяться и чувствовать себя… живым._

_Я действительно надеюсь, что ты сможешь простить меня. Я был идиотом. Я и сейчас идиот. Я не заслуживаю такого друга как ты, но если ты просто дашь мне второй шанс, я буду очень рад._

_~~Люблю,~~ Скучаю по тебе,_

_Чанель._

Чанель не знал, что подтолкнуло его написать письмо, которое сейчас он держал в руке. Как только Бекхен, прижатый к его груди, заснул, Чанель почувствовал желание написать его.

Он невероятно страдал. Это было необъяснимо. Это больше не было лишь его эго. Было что-то еще, и он не знал, что это.

Кенсу был кем-то, кого он не мог отпустить. Он не был готов отпустить. Чанель был привязан к хрупкому парню. В конце концов, они были друзьями в течение многих лет.

Друзья…

Чанель закусил губу и посмотрел на лежащего у него под боком Бекхена. Он был так прекрасен и безупречен. Его кожа сияла даже под обычным тусклым светильником, его щеки и губы были нежно-розовыми, даже когда он так мирнo спал.

И все же, это было не то. Совсем не то.

Тем не менее, вина заставила Чанеля разорвать письмо. Он бросил кусочки на пол и притянул Бекхена ближе к себе.

С тяжелым сердцем он потянулся за печеньем.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ч-Чонин!

— Держись. Почти все.

От этого 'почти ' хныканье ничуть не уменьшилось.

— Чонин, п-прекрати! Больно!

— Знаю! Я почти закончил, просто потерпи еще секунду…

— Чонин! — взвыл Кенсу.

Младший никак не ожидал услышать грубое шипение над своей головой: Кенсу нахмурился, крепко стискивая зубы и издавая то ли рыки, то ли стоны. Чонин лишь вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Заметка на будущее: никогда не позволять Чонину вытаскивать из порезов осколки. Кенсу был уверен, что благодаря умеющему-оказывать-первую-помощь Чонину теперь проклятая стекляшка была еще глубже, чем прежде.

Сам же Кенсу не понимал, когда и как успел порезаться. Возможно, это было во время прогулки по парку. Непонятно почему, но эта ссадина чертовски болела.

И Чонин был, к слову, бесполезен. Вообще.

— Это просто осколок. Маленький кусочек, — Чонин зажал щеки Кенсу.

Старший лишь ладошкой сжал большой палец, пытаясь отогнать боль от острого осколка.

— Нет, черт. Когда мы вернемся, приходи, и я выну его пинцетом.

Кенсу прижал свой порезанный палец к груди.

— Я не доверяю тебе.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

Искренность Кенсу не была особо приятной.

— Нет.

— Да, действительно, — Чонин потянулся и взял другую руку Кенсу. — Давай еще немного прогуляемся и сделаем вещи, которые не требуют участия твоей правой руки. К сожалению, это вычеркивает вещь номер один в моем списке желаний.

— И что это?

Усмешка Чонина была широкой и дрянной. Кенсу это раздражало. Его большой палец и так слишком мучительно ныл, а тут еще нужно выносить все исходящее от Чонина дерьмо.

— Иди на хуй, Чонин.

— Нет, вообще-то, наоборот. Это _ты_ на него будешь насаживаться.

Кенсу бы с удовольствием побил его. Однако, его правая рука была не в состоянии, а левая находилась в захвате демона. Однако ж, сегодня у Чонина был таки удачный день.

Они шли по парку рука об руку. Люди, не скрываясь, глазели на них, а Кенсу это больше не волновало. Пусть смотрят. Пусть видят, насколько он, по сравнению с ними, счастлив.

Прошло немало времени, чтобы он научился игнорировать сплетни, которые распространялись как пожар. Он даже думал о расправе с некоторыми людьми, особенно в школе, но, с другой стороны, вы не можете бороться с огнем, с большим количеством огня.

Чонин все продолжал о чем-то лепетать. Кенсу не слушал, его парень растянул несколько слов в обширный монолог, вместо этого позволяя своему вниманию бродить по пейзажу вокруг них.

Листья уже окрашивались во все оттенки ярких цветов. Красный, смешанный с желтым. Оранжевый, расплесканный на весь холст. Некоторые листья уже пожертвовали собой за свое дерево-хозяина, упав на землю и потеряв свой оттенок, которым они обладали, став шоколадно-коричневой трухой.

Кенсу вздрагивал каждый раз, когда его нога крошила упавший лист. По неизвестной причине он чувствовал себя виноватым. Возможно, просто мысль о мертвой жизни под его ногами убирала в нем какую-то важную галочку.

Жизнь. Какая она? Кенсу точно не скажет, что до Чонина он жил. Так, тогда он был мертв? И теперь родился?

Кенсу поднял бровь. Какого черта он о таком думает?

У него была жизнь. Она просто была неинтересной. Не было всего того, что сейчас у него есть. С Чонином, с другой стороны, Кенсу позволил себе оживиться.

Чонин походил на ту маску из кино о зеленом парне, который раньше смотрел Кенсу. Каждый раз, когда главный герой надевал её, все его внутренние желания оживали. Когда он был с Чонином, Кенсу чувствовал, что все так и происходило.

Президент окончательно потерялся в чертогах разума, создавая список того, в чем он испытывал недостаток прежде. Самой существенной вещью было, очевидно, веселье. До Чонина у него никогда не было реального, истинного веселья.

Рука Чонина вокруг его ладошки внезапно сжалась, и Кенсу понял, что пропустил что-то, что он, как предполагалось, должен был услышать. Он повернул голову в направлении младшего.

— Прости. О чем ты?

— Твои волосы. Давай их перекрасим.

Травмированная рука Кенсу немедленно взлетела к коричневым локонам хозяина. Его пальцы зарылись в темную шевелюру, несмотря на осколок, все еще саднящий в большом пальце, а сам он с сопротивлением в пристальном взгляде посмотрел на Чонина.

— Сейчас?

— Да. Почему бы и нет? — Чонин убрал его руки от лица. — Помнишь, я предложил красный? Давай сделаем это. Ты будешь выглядеть невероятно горячим.

Кенсу намекающе поднял бровь.

— То есть, без огненных волос я не горячий?

— О, умник, — Ким сжал руку Кенсу и начал тянуть его к скамье. — Давай не будем начинать.

— Давай начнем, — расстроенно прорычал Кенсу. — Я хочу знать. Это действительно расстраивает.

— Это расстраивает, потому что ты не позволял мне довести дело до конца, — указал Чонин. — Но если ты захотел знать мое мнение о тебе без красных волос, то, давай, я скажу тебе, что я думаю.

Чонин неожиданно для Кенсу швырнул его на скамью так сильно, что та немного отшатнулась назад. Деревянная скамейка располагалась в довольно пустынном месте, а глаза Кенсу расширились, поскольку Чонин оседлал его колени, начиная тереться своим пахом о бедра старшего.

Когда Кенсу попытался отодвинуть его, Чонин просто пригвоздил его запястья к скамье. Президент извивался, но Чонин не сдвинулся с места. Вместо этого он сильнее вжал свой пах в Кенсу, наслаждаясь стоном, покинувшим его горло.

Кенсу уже начал сомневаться, что хочет узнать мнение Чонина.

— Давай посмотрим, не так ли? — промурлыкал Ким, делая очередное движение бедрами. — «Вещи, которые я люблю делать с До Кенсу, когда у него не бордовые волосы».

— Д-Чонин…

— Начнем, — Чонин щелкнул его по волосам. — Номер один: проклятые губы Кенсу, которые я готов сожрать всякий чертов раз, когда вижу их.

Он наклонился вперед, целуя божественные губы Кенсу, практически насилуя их, как прежде и сказал. Кенсу простонал в его рот, недовольно скуля, когда Чонин отстранился.

Голова старшего вновь прояснилась, когда парень на нем повторил незамысловатую манипуляцию. Внимание Чонина было немедленно обращено к молочной белой коже на шее Су.

— Номер два: кожа Кенсу, которая так безупречна, что я чувствую себя грешником каждый раз, когда оставляю на ней поцелуи или засосы.

Его губы на мгновение вцепились в кожу Кенсу, и по ней с тонкой ниточной слюны по-хозяйски прошелся язык.

— Чонин, о-остановись… — Кенсу двигался наряду со своим парнем.

— Номер три, — продолжал Чонин. — Тело Кенсу, которое я более чем готов до безумия удовлетворить.

Старший издал стон. Он должен признать, что был более чем готов принять предложение, выдвинутое Чонином. Он закрыл глаза, приходя в маленькую эйфорию от близости, хоть и через ткань, члена Чонина.

— Я хочу тебя, Кенсу, — давление руки Чонина на левом запястье ослабилось, перемещаясь на правую. — Сделай мне одолжение и не кричи.

Но Кенсу так или иначе закричал.

Поскольку следующее, что он почувствовал, — невероятная боль в пораненном пальце.

Чонин смотрел на него с торжественной усмешкой. Он встал с колен Кенсу, осколок из пальца старшего теперь лежал в его ладони. Кенсу инстинктивно взял истекающий кровью палец в рот и начал посасывать его как младенец, его глаза, поблескивая, до краев наполнялись слезами.

Чонин растрепал волосы Кенсу.

— Достал.

***

Висевшему на стене в комнате Чонина зеркалу, очевидно, было жаль, что оно не могло втянуть в себя Кенсу и показывать его, как постоянное отражение.

Вино якобы заставляет людей чувствовать себя сексуальными. Винные волосы Кенсу однозначно заставили его выглядеть сексуально. И, не забудьте об этом, возбуждающе.

Чонину потребовался час, чтобы полностью преобразить своего парня. Несмотря на то, что теперь комната провоняла химикатами, Кенсу должен был признать, что тот час, восседая на стуле и наблюдая, как его каштановые волосы исчезают, стоил того.

Кенсу не мог на себя насмотреться. Сначала он цинично оценивал идею потерять свой природный цвет. Он уже никогда не будет прежним, даже если смыть краску.

Конечный результат смыл все сомнения. С этим новым цветом волос Кенсу почти что смог представить себя на развороте модного журнала около Чонина. Почти.

Чонин также не мог на него насмотреться. Поскольку Кенсу таращился на себя в зеркале, Чонин наблюдал за ним издалека, развалившись на своей кровати.

Он был самопровозглашенным волшебником. Теперь Кенсу совершенно неотразим. И это была проблема, потому что теперь джинсы Чонина больно давят и уже готовы разорваться.

Тем не менее, он сдержал себя и даже поприветствовал Кенсу с распростертыми объятиями, когда старший подлетел к кровати и упал на него. Они вместе перекатились на середину, обнимая друг друга на смятых простынях.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кенсу уже в сотый раз. — Мне действительно нравится новый 'До'.

— Также, как и мне, — Чонин провел рукой по мягким волосам Кенсу. — Очень.

Старший взглянул в его глаза.

— Итак, что теперь?

Чонин отпустил парня и перевалился на спину.

— Я не знаю. Я устал. Создание произведений искусства отнимает много энергии.

Широко улыбаясь, он повернулся к Кенсу.

— Я бы не назвал себя произведением искусства, — кровать скрипнула, Кенсу, опираясь на локти, уложил себя на живот младшего, открывая себе лучший вид на Чонина. — И ты абсолютно не устал.

— Ты назвал меня вруном?

— Да. Твои штаны трещат по швам, — прохихикал президент одновременно с тем, как его рука приземлилась на пах Чонина. — Прости. Позволь мне перефразировать. 'Твои штаны уже готовы порваться'.

Чонин подался вперед и потерся о чужую ладонь, обжигающую его прямо через ткань джинсов.

— Так и есть.

Кенсу начал играть с застежкой-молнией Чонина. Он смотрел на лицо младшего, ища в нем намек на просьбу остановиться. Чонин, однако, выглядел абсолютно спокойным, и Кенсу понял, что, очевидно, это для него привычное дело.

В то время как чувство похоти для Кенсу были в новинку, оно было ничем для Чонина. Понимание, что до него младший так же сильно жаждал еще кого-то, безумно заставляло Кенсу ревновать.

Хотя его мысли о намерении Кима пофлиртовать с девушкой в кафе были заблуждением, Кенсу понимал, что не сможет справиться, увидев Чонина с кем-то еще.

Это естественное чувство. Чонин был его первым серьезным партнером. Его первой любовью. Кенсу не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь так желал или нуждался в ком-то, как сейчас в Ким Чонине.

Потеря его будет для Кенсу концом.

Так что, если Чонин хочет снять сексуальное напряжение, то Кенсу отдастся, лишь бы понравиться ему. Он сделает что угодно, чтобы удержать Чонина на своей стороне всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И когда его пальцы, наконец, расстегнули молнию джинсов Чонина, Кенсу понял, что так же ужасно возбужден.

Младший ухмыльнулся.

— Я вижу счастливого Чонина в будущем.

Щеки Кенсу покраснели.

— Закрой рот.

— Ты же не собираешься просто возбудить меня и затем завопить 'остановись'?

— Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, — начал Кенсу, — то собираюсь.

Чонин поднял подбородок.

— Тогда, думаю, ты должен быть хорошим мальчиком? Всем таким правильным? Как раньше был?

Это лишило Кенсу дара речи. Он остановился и поднял свой пристальный взгляд на Чонина.

— Тогда кто я теперь?

Чонин облизал свои губы.

— Горячая штучка.

Кенсу пожал плечами. Ему это ой как польстило.

Спустя несколько секунд Чонин опять взглянул на Кенсу: похоть, что ранее горела в его глазах, заметно поугасла. Это омрачило его взгляд, а парень между его ног внезапно втянулся в долгие размышления.

Хотя это могло нанести ему ущерб, он, в конце концов, все равно сделает Чонина счастливым. Так что Кенсу закрыл рот на замок и лишь проехался руками по широкой груди.

— Ты сексуально озабоченный с ангельским лицом.

Кенсу почти сломался от такого заявления, вылетевшего изо рта Чонина. Все верно. Все, черт побери, верно, и Кенсу не мог этого вынести: так отвратительно это звучало.

Для Чонина, однако, все походило на шутку, и он тут же начал хихикать. Кенсу еще не понял, насколько привычным все это было для Чонина. Кенсу не был первым, чтобы дрожать под ним.

Хотя он чертовски боялся, Кенсу позволил своим ногам обернуться вокруг талии Чонина. В новом положении Чонину открылся прекрасный вид на самые заветные места.

Так что, когда широкая ладонь приземлилась на выпирающий стояк Кенсу, его это совсем не удивило. Тем не менее, Кенсу выдохнул, выгибаясь назад, отчего его голова случайно ударилась об изголовье кровати.

Чонин склонился и поцеловал его. Его мягкие губы опять дотронулись до губ Су; старший все еще удивлялся, насколько мягкими они были, как подушки. Эти губы должны быть одним из семи грехов.

Язык Чонина с непринужденностью скользнул в его рот, не вызывая у Кенсу никакого сопротивления. Он исследовал каждый дюйм его рта, смакуя сладкий вкус Кенсу.

В это время его рука проскользнула в джинсы Кенсу. Его горячие пальцы обжигали кожу старшего через слой ненавистной ткани, играя с кромкой боксеров.

Кажется, Кенсу был готов сойти с ума от такого темпа умирающей улитки. Для него все тянулось будто вечность, особенно, когда пальцы Чонина медленно двинулись к его члену. Вместо стенания, он был готов воскликнуть: «Какого черта ты так долго!»

Конечно, слова не вышли дальше его мыслей. Вместо этого из горла вырвался стон, и он был вынужден разорвать поцелуй.

Вновь усмехнувшись, Чонин начал ласкать член старшего, да так умело, что заставил колени старшего разойтись еще шире. Его большой палец, совсем не заботясь об ощущениях До, с силой надавил на уретру, как будто это была кнопка, и беззаботно повторил манипуляцию.

Кенсу захныкал, но все же попытался заставить себя замолчать, закусывая палец. Он чуть не откусил фалангу, поскольку ноготь Чонина от основания прошелся вверх по выпирающей венке, мягко лаская (и дразня) уже пульсирующий член Кенсу.

Вскоре коварная усмешка превратилась в полноценный злобный оскал. Чонин чувствовал, что пах Кенсу напрягся и почти дрожал от напряжения. Старший скорчил лицо, до боли сцепляя зубы на пальце во рту.

Бедра Кенсу дернулись вперед, и еще раз; в третий раз он кончил.

Бедным джинсам тогда изрядно досталось. Капли белёсой спермы забрызгали их до такой степени, что они стали влажными. На промежности Кенсу сформировалось темное пятно, вызывая у Чонина смешок.

Его рука выскользнула, поскольку Кенсу уже был полностью удовлетворен. Его выгнутая спина упала на матрас, грудь вздымалась от удовольствия, которого он не испытывал, ну, в общем-то, никогда.

Он посмотрел на Чонина широко открытыми глазами и с приоткрытым ртом, которым жадно хватал воздух. Младший улыбнулся ему прежде, чем поднять ко рту покрытую спермой руку и высунуть свой язык, начиная с удовольствием ее слизывать.

Кенсу закашлял.

— Это все?

Чонин взорвался смехом.

— Ты хочешь большего?! Ты серьезно?!

— Н-не похоже?

Хмыкнув, Чонин потерся бедрами о чужое тело, бесстыдно показывая свой твердый стояк. Кенсу простонал, неожиданно для себя чувствуя, что снова возбуждается.

Чонин перевернул их. Теперь абсолютно неподвижный Кенсу лежал сверху. До Кенсу, возможно, был очень умен, но когда речь заходила о сексе, он был так же туп, как его учительница математики в младшей школе.

Копируя предыдущие действия Чонина, он нажал ладонью на член младшего. Чонин зашипел и подался бедрами вперед, пытаясь получить больше ощущений от руки президента.

Кенсу нашел в себе мужество немного потянуть вниз уже расстегнутые джинсы. Он смотрел на боксеры парня, задумываясь, готов он сделать это или нет.

И он пришел к выводу, что нет; нет, он был не готов. Но как говорят на французском: c'est la vie (такова жизнь).

Захватив кромку боксеров Чонина, он медленно начал стягивать их. Он не оголил больше миллиметра миндальной кожи, как обе руки Чонина перехватили его запястья.

— Остановись. Ты не должен делать то, чего не хочешь.

— Мне любопытно, — признался Кенсу с уже налитыми багрянцем щеками.

— Я знаю, что любопытно. Любопытство сгубило кошку. Не забывай это.

Кенсу немного опустил голову, пристально смотря на свои скованные руки.

— Но прежде чем кошка умерла, — продолжал Чонин, — она побывала на дороге ада.

— Ты заставляешь думать, что собираешься убить меня.

— О, умник, ты будешь близок к смерти после того, как я засажу тебе.

Кенсу злобно улыбнулся своему парню.

— Интригующие слова.

— Гр-р-р.

— Ар-р-р.

— Черт бы тебя побрал.

Если бы у Кенсу был секундомер, он бы точно не успел засечь время, так как его раздели еще до того, как он бы смог нажать кнопку 'Старт'.

Чонину потребовалось считанные секунды, чтобы избавить их обоих от одежды. А вот Кенсу было нелегко понять, что: 1) он снова лежал под чужим телом; 2) он голый. Совершенно голый.

Одежда устелила пол комнаты, выглядя так обыденно, будто она привыкла там быть, да и вообще, посетит этот ковер еще много раз. У Кенсу, как ни странно, на это не было никаких возражений.

И даже когда глаза Чонина уже открыто пировали на нем, он не чувствовал позора. Младший заставил его чувствовать себя привлекательным, нужным. Вещи, уже которые Кенсу точно никогда не ожидал почувствовать.

— Ты так красив, — Чонин мазнул губами по его щеке, не отрывая взгляда от тела.

— И ты ничего.

— Так, знаешь что, умник? — резко спросил Чонин. — Мне не нравится твоя реакция.

Кенсу смело высунул язык.

— Плохое поведение заслуживает наказание, — хихикнул Чонини.

Кенсу игриво приложил ладошку ко лбу, будто он девица в страшной беде, и начал монотонным голосом:

— О. Помогите. Меня хотят наказать.

— Я клянусь Богу, умник, я буду…

— Слова, — перебил его Су. — Всё слова. Ты продолжаешь говорить, что будешь, но ничего не делаешь.

— Ты снова назвал меня вруном?

— Врун…

— Умник, серьезно…

— … врунишка…

— Ты будешь сожалеть об этом. Я клянусь.

— … грязные штанишки, — Кенсу закончил и оперся руками о грудь.

Глаза Чонина замерцали.

— До Кенсу, добро пожаловать в ад.

***

В понедельник по школе Кенсу еле ходил.

Остаток дня субботы и всё воскресенье были посвящены последствию, которое он сам себе и заработал. Кенсу никогда не встречал кого-то столь выносливого, как Чонин, особенно когда этот самый выносливый работал туда-сюда своими бедрами.

Его задница болела, его ноги вот-вот грозили подкоситься. Однако, Кенсу не мог дождаться, когда он снова ляжет в кровать с Чонином. Боже, он чувствовал себя шлюхой; конченой шлюхой.

Но кто не стал бы конченой шлюхой с таким парнем, как Чонин? Кенсу мог возбудиться только посмотрев на фотографию младшего в контактах своего телефона. Он был чертовым богом секса.

Однако, несмотря на два дня подавляющего удовольствия, сейчас Кенсу позорно шел по коридору школы. Его взъерошенные бордовые волосы прикрывали верхнюю часть его лица, отгораживая его глаза от всех людей вокруг. Он не хотел ни на кого смотреть, боясь себя выдать.

Когда он добрался до класса, он увидел Тао, сидящим на своем обычном месте. Чонин же восседал на столе Кенсу, откинувшись назад на своих руках. Они говорили друг с другом, и это, казалось, была очень личная тема.

Щеки Тао горели. Независимо от того, что Чонин говорил ему, сейчас он мечтал заставить его сгореть в аду. Кенсу сжал ремень рюкзака и пошел вперед, игнорируя боль, стреляющую то вверх, то вниз по его спине.

На шаги Кенсу Чонин повернул голову.

— Ах. Это моя умничка.

— Ха. Ха. Очень забавно, — Кенсу сел на свой стул и посмотрел на Чонина. — О чем болтаете, парни?

Тао окрасился в еще более глубокий оттенок красного, в то время как Чонин открыл рот, чтобы начать объясняться.

— У Таоцзы есть проблемка. Помимо скрытого наличия лихорадки, я имею в виду.

Кенсу тут же встрепенулся.

— Ты все еще болен? И ты пришел в школу?

— Я же сказал тебе, что больше не хочу пропускать уроки, — ответил Тао хриплым голосом. — Так или иначе, слишком много работы, чтобы накапливать её.

— Посмотри, умник, — прервал Ким. — Ты назвал меня вруном, но Тао здесь главный врун. Ему наплевать на эту работу, — он сделал паузу, чтобы поднять руку и заставить Тао замолчать, когда тот попытался высказать протест. — Он пришел в школу, потому что не может без кое-кого.

Кенсу освободил понимающий вдох.

— Таоцзы пришел, чтобы увидеть Иф…

— З-заткнись, — Тао закрыл лицо и проговорил в сцепленные руки. — Это не та причина, почему я пришел. Прекратите высмеивать меня.

— Он все мне рассказал, — продолжал Чонин, теперь пережевывая жвачку. — Все: от горячего увлечения, к сокрушению сердца, к амнезии и к томящемуся от любви Тао, которого мы сейчас наблюдаем перед собой.

— Это была не амнезия, — усмехнулся Кенсу.

— Не важно. Я тоже должен напоить тебя, умник, тогда у меня будет такая возможность.

Кенсу резко хлопнул колено Чонина. Хотя он обожал откровенность Кима, сейчас он был сердит на младшего, что тот заставил Тао признаться в некоторых очень тревожных вещах.

У Ифаня и Тао была короткая история отношений, и это была не самая счастливая история, чтобы рассказывать о ней. Фактически, это была очень болезненная тема, и Чонин был не прав, оказывая давление на Тао такими словами.

— Я до сих пор думаю, что это моя ошибка, — прошептал Тао. — _Это_ моя ошибка. Я думал, это был хороший план. Я не думал, что будут такие неприятные последствия.

— Жизнь поимела тебя, — Чонин выдул пузырь после этого якобы сочувствия.

— Ты такой придурок, — прошипел Тао. Он повернулся к Кенсу. — Скажи мне: почему ты встречаешься с ним?

У Кенсу не было времени ответить: в класс вошел г-н Ван, немедленно врезаясь взглядом на почти лежащего на парте Чонина. Студент был достаточно умен, чтобы слезть с мебели прежде, чем его учитель начнет возмущаться.

Чонин сел за стол позади Кенсу. В течение всего урока Кенсу к чертям проклинал эту пересадку.

Хотя он очень любил Тао, сидящего рядом с ним, как он обычно делал, он возненавидел факт, что теперь Чонин сидел _позади него_. Когда они сидели рядом с друг другом, чертово сексуальное возбуждение не было таким высоким, как это было теперь.

Глаза Чонина смотрели в его душу. Кенсу чувствовал их. Старший пожелал, чтобы Тао остался на один, только еще на один день, дома.

Просто мысль о сидящем рядом Чонине, руке Чонина на его колене и её обычном маршруте вверх заставляла Кенсу быть неудовлетворенным.

Он аккуратно поднял руку. Г-ну Вану потребовались несколько минут, чтобы заметить его: учитель стоял к классу спиной, записывая спряжения глагола на доске. Минуты текли подобно векам.

— Да, г-н До?

— Я могу пойти в туалет? — спросил Кенсу, пытаясь казаться столь невинным, насколько это только возможно.

Г-н Ван, тем не менее, ожидал вопрос, связанный с сегодняшней темой. Не было такой вещи, которую учитель ненавидел больше, чем, войдя в азарт и ожидая вопроса, услышать противную фразу из пяти слов.

Г-н Ван закатил глаза.

— Продолжим.

Кенсу пронесся к выходу, будто он летел на роликах.

Он не мог остаться там. Воспоминания двух предыдущих дней преследовали его, и пока он не переиграет в уме те сцены с Чонином, он не будет удовлетворен.

Кенсу натолкнулся на туалет. К счастью, в нем никого не было. Он шмыгнул в одну из кабинок и резко захлопнул её. Парень сел на закрытое сиденье унитаза.

Проклятое желание. Проклятая похоть. Кенсу начинает становиться столь же диким, как и Чонин. Такими темпами не пройдет и пары дней, как он набросится на Чонина при всем классе.

Он должен управлять собой. Он должен бороться с этим сексуальным демоном, грозящим вырваться наружу. Но как он может бороться с демоном, когда один из них его парень?

Кенсу неохотно встал и спустил штаны с боксерами. Прислонившись к стенке кабинки, он обхватил ладонью свой твердеющий член. Как Чонин мог довести его до исступления парой движений — оставалось для него загадкой.

Но, тем не менее, после обильной практики с Чонином за прошлые два дня, он начал быстро и эффективно. Стоны сами вырывались из его рта, и он был несказанно благодарен, что сейчас в туалете никого не было.

Имя Чонина, часто вырывающееся среди потока стонов, заставляло Кенсу смущаться все больше и больше. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного прежде. Это было настолько неправильно. И все же, это было до мурашек превосходно.

Его живот напрягся. Кенсу тоже, как прежде, когда наслаждение дарил ему Чонин. Он должен закончить это. Отлучившись надолго в туалет, можно заработать подозрения.

И он, действительно, закончил это, но намного раньше, чем ожидал. Дверь ванной скрипнула, открываясь.

Кенсу зажал рот рукой. Вот он, счастливчик, мастурбирует в туалетной кабинке, ну кто-то же просто должен был войти. Просто везунчик.

— Кенсу.

Злая усмешка расползлась по лицу Кенсу.

— Да? — ответил он монотонным голосом.

— Я знаю, чем ты там занимаешься, — передразнил его за дверцей Чонин. — Не хочешь впустить меня?

— Думаю, я пасс, — Кенсу нарочно фальшиво, но протяжно простонал.

— Умник, я сломаю эту чертову дверь, и ты должен будешь заплатить школе, так как это твоя вина.

Кенсу приоткрыл кабинку и высунул голову.

— У меня непристойный вид.

— Мне наплевать, — Чонин втиснулся в крошечную кабинку и тут же захлопнул её за собой.

Кенсу гордо стоял перед ним, пытаясь не раздуть проблему из факта, что его нижняя часть тела была полностью оголена. Чонин облизнул губы, его руки как по команде приземлились на бедра Кенсу и притянули того ближе.

— Думаю, г-н Ван подозревает, что за извращения мы творим, — хихикнул Ким. — И я уверен, что Тао тоже знает, почему я попросился выйти в туалет.

— Чонин, — простонал Кенсу, трепетно прикрывая веки. — Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Чонин прикусил свой язык. Он резко развернул Кенсу на сто восемьдесят градусов и прижал к стене. Старший хныкнул, чувствуя, что теперь его член зажат между горячим телом и холодной стенкой.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю твою задницу, — прорычал Чонин.

Кенсу оглянулся назад, удивленный внезапным признанием.

— Я тоже люблю её? ..

Чонин впихнул три пальца в рот Кенсу, используя молчание старшего, чтобы продолжить говорить.

— Обсоси их, — он сделал паузу. — Ты знаешь, черт побери, я люблю в тебе всё. Всё. Ты был сексуальным даже до того, как я пришел. Я удивлен, что ты был маленькой девственницей, прежде чем я встретил тебя.

Кенсу закатил глаза, в то время как он продолжал сосать стройные фаланги пальцев Чонина.

— Но осознание, что мой член первым побывал в твоей попке, делает процесс намного более захватывающим, ты так не думаешь? — заключил Ким. — Всё, довольно.

С громким хлюпом Чонин убрал свои пальцы. Кенсу проследил, как они обогнули его лицо и спустились вниз. Он задрожал, когда влажный указательный палец Чонина прошелся вдоль его позвоночника и прочертил ниже.

— Ммм, умник, — губы Чонина коснулись его шеи, одновременно с пальцами, встретившимися со сморщившимся анусом Кенсу. — Грр, ах…

Кенсу с силой ударил ладошкой по стене: Чонин ввел в него сразу все три пальца. От боли его спина выгнулась немыслимой дугой; глаза широко распахнулись.

Чонин же нагло и по-хозяйски водил пальцами внутри. Кончики его пальцев то царапали, то ласкали гладкие стенки. Голова старшего обессиленно склонилась вперед, с присущим звуком ударившись лбом об холодную поверхность стены.

Кончики пальцев Чонина прошлись по простате, добывая для своего владельца протяжный и такой долгожданный стон. Вот оно — то замечательное чувство, о котором молил Кенсу, оно снова накрыло его с головой, отбрасывая разум куда-то за пределы досягаемости.

Он оттопырил задницу назад, пытаясь погрузить умелые пальцы еще глубже в себя. Чонин перенял его желание и обернул вокруг его талии руку, притягивая ближе, чтобы всадить пальцы еще глубже.

— О! .. — Кенсу напряг лицо. — О, Боже! Чонин! Еще!

Не охотно, но это лишь на мгновение, младший отпустил своего парня, чтобы быстро расстегнуть молнию на джинсах, тая от ласкающих слух отчаянных просьбах и мольбах Кенсу. Боксеры были быстро стянуты вниз, а головка члена прошлась по аккуратной впадине копчика.

Когда пальцы наконец были заменены желанным членом, весь мир Кенсу взорвался.

Чонин был беспощаден. Его бедра качались взад-вперед, будто на автопилоте, при этом сам он блаженно постанывал от раскаленной температуры, чертовски приятно окутывающей его член.

Кенсу выкрикивал каждый раз, когда приличных размеров орган то с размаху входил в него, то, дразняще, почти до конца, выходил. Его собственный налитый кровью член от отсутствия хоть малейшего внимания ныл еще сильнее, потираясь o шершавую стенку, против которой и был грубо зажат.

Тем не менее, будто прочитав заветное желание Кенсу, Чонин обхватил ладонью его изнывающую плоть, стараясь двигать рукой в одном ритме со своими толчками, тем самым окутывая своего парня в еще большую негу. Двойное удовольствие помогло оргазму накрыть Кенсу вдвое быстрее.

И вот, спустя секунды, стена напротив окрасилась в белый. Сперма каплями стекала вниз, как резкий водопад, и как только она достигала конца стенки кабинки, падала на плиточный пол школьного туалета. Хотя Кенсу и кончил, Чонин — нет.

Он продолжал плавно двигаться в своем возлюбленном. Руки Кенсу обессиленно скатились по гладкой стене; у него даже не было за что держаться, он просто плавился.

— Чонин!

Младший успел остановиться прежде, чем случилось непредвиденное. Дверь уборной снова открылась.

Его рука быстро легла на рот Кенсу. Конечно, стоны тут же максимально приглушили. От страха перед новым стоном он не мог пошевелиться. Они притихли.

Была всего одна проблема. В положении, в котором они были, член Чонина практически не сходил с простаты Кенсу. Старший собрал всю силу воли, лишь бы не застонать в голос.

А у него было желание простонать. Белые кроссовки Nike с красными и желтыми полосами стояли перед их кабинкой.

Чанель.

Их тревога ослабла, когда Чанель прошел в другую сторону туалета. Через миг Кенсу услышал звук разблокировки экрана и понял, что Чанель хочет сделать телефонный звонок.

Не двигая головой, он оглянулся назад на Чонина. Младший был полностью погружён в свои мысли.

— Мама? — голос казался слабым, будто его обладатель был ужасно болен, или что-то омрачало его. — Можешь приехать забрать меня? Да, я в порядке. Я плохо себя чувствую. Да, я ходил к медсестре. Она сказала, что ты можешь приехать и забрать меня. Нет, мама, между мной и Бекхеном ничего не произошло. Ничего подобного, — затем последовала пауза. — Да, я поговорю с Кенсу, если увижу его. До свидания, мама.

Чонин начал дрожать. Кенсу знал, что тот был сердит на Чанеля за то, что упомянул его. Будто капитан баскетбольной команды просто не мог сдаться. Он охотился за Кенсу снова и снова, как собака на охоте на лису.

Когда Чанель включил кран, Чонин убрал свою руку ото рта Кенсу и сделал сильный толчок. Неосознанно для себя, Кенсу закричал, и вода была немедленно выключена.

— Чонин!

Лицо самого молодого парня в ванной озарила улыбка довольного демона, а дверь снова открылась, и послышался звук исчезающих шагов поспешно выбегающего Чанеля.


	12. Chapter 12

Кенсу был на седьмом небе от счастья.

Секс с Чонином заставлял его взлететь. Если бы это вообще было возможно, то за его спиной непременно бы выросли крылья.

Это была высота, находясь на которой он чувствовал себя выше всего на свете. И вся прелесть заключалась в том, что все это происходит уже не первый раз. Всё это заставляло его улыбаться как идиот всю оставшуюся часть дня.

Таким образом, после того, как первый урок был окончен, а он и Чонин сходили на ланч, Кенсу был в полном экстазе. Его тело все еще покалывало от прикосновений Чонина. Не говоря уже о его заднице, все еще действительно, _действительно_ , болевшей.

И как бы смешно это ни звучало, но его удовлетворяла ситуация с Чанелем. Он был чертовски доволен, что Чонин заставил его простонать свое имя слишком громко, именно так, чтобы гигант услышал. Задело это его или нет — не имело для Кенсу никакого значения.

Он шел на математику. Присутствие на этом уроке Бен Бекхена радости не добавляло, но Кенсу был подготовлен к этой встрече. После Чонина он чувствовал себя царем.

Когда он вошел в класс, он был потрясен, увидев сидящего на его месте Бекхена.

Старший спрятал голову за раскрытым учебником математики и выглядел так, будто изо всех сил старался не заплакать. Кенсу было совершенно наплевать, был у Бекхена плохой день или еще что. Пусть знает свое место.

Нахмурившись, он пошел вперед. Услышав звуки приближающихся шагов, Бекхен наконец поднял глаза от учебника. Кенсу подошел ближе. Его взгляд упал на мрачные подведенные глаза.

— Уйди с моего места, — потребовал Кенсу.

Бекхен резко захлопнул книгу.

— Я здесь не для ссор. Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста?

— О чем?

Бекхен волновался, что было видно по его дрожащим пальцам.

— О нескольких вещах. Например, относительно тебя и Ёлли, эм, Чанеля.

Кенсу сел за стол около него.

— Не хочу разговаривать о нем. Следующая тема.

— Нет, пожалуйста, Кенсу, — казалось, что Бекхен умолял. — Ты не понимаешь! Ему действительно больно!

Кенсу в шоке посмотрел на Бекхена. Старший так отличался от того, каким он был прежде. Будто его индивидуальность улетучилась. Вместо того, чтобы бороться с Кенсу, он просил о сотрудничестве?

Мир сошел с ума? Бекхен накурился и лишился разума? С каких это пор он заботился о чем-то, помимо свержения Кенсу с президентского трона?

— Боль, какая?

— Ты знаешь, твоя холодная война, — ответил Бекхен. — Может, ты все-таки поговоришь с ним? Прости его? Пожалуйста?

Безо всяких размышлений Кенсу покачал головой.

— Кенсу…

— Остановись, — прервал младший. — Чего ты добиваешься, Бекхен? Ты не любишь его. Никогда не любил. И не будешь. Ты встречаешься с ним только для того, чтобы стать президентом этой школы.

Бекхен выглядел задетым.

— Это ложь! Я  _действительно_ люблю Чанеля!

Слова звучали искренне. Черт, это _было_ искренне. Но мнение так легко не поменять, не после пары слов, и, по мнению Кенсу, Бекхен был все тем же, кем и раньше. Его рот раскрылся, собираясь высказать все, что он когда-либо хотел сказать своему противнику.

— Ты шлюха, которая спит со всеми, чтобы прочистить себе путь! — закричал Кенсу. — Ты прошелся по рукам половины баскетбольной команды, чтобы наконец добраться до Чанеля! Просто потому, что он был моим лучшим другом!

— Нет. Нет! Остановись! — всхлипнул Бекхен. — Что с тобой произошло, Кенсу?

— Я стал более сильным, — твердо ответил Кенсу. — Теперь я достаточно силен, чтобы сказать все так, как я вижу. Тебе я говорю то, что видят мои глаза. Ты шлюха, Бекхен. Все знают это. Даже ты. А Чанель трус, который трахает шлюху, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее!

Бекхен резко отвесил ему пощечину.

От удара голова Кенсу отклонилась в сторону. Бекхен ахнул, немедленно протягивая вперед руки, будто желая прикоснуться к уже покрасневшему ушибу. По его щеке скатилась слеза, немного размазывая подводку для глаз. Парень убрал руку на полпути, решая не трогать.

— Н-не говори такое, ты, у-ублюдок. Это _ты_ шлюха. Ты раньше был так прекрасен, До Кенсу. Я завидовал тебе. Я завидовал каждой чертовой вещи, которая у тебя была. Теперь ты просто обычный пьяница и шлюха. Единственная причина, по которой я все еще ревную, — сейчас Чанель все время думает о тебе. Он должен думать обо _мне_! _Я_ его парень!

Кенсу ничего не ответил. Его щека была красной и пульсировала от удара. Странно, боль не беспокоила его. Он даже не потрудился погладить ушиб. Он хочет действовать как мужчина, а не как проклятая сучка.

Бекхен начинал плакать. Его подводка начала терять форму. Его нижняя губа теперь была закушена верхним рядом зубов. Как он, возможно, был глуп, думая, что Кенсу будет говорить с ним как цивилизованный человек?

Несомненно, Бекхен украл Чанеля. Тем не менее он украл его из-за любви, а не мести. Теперь же Кенсу похитил сердце Чанеля, и факт, что он не планировал отдавать его обратно, убивал Бекхена.

Кенсу забрал статус президента.

Кенсу забрал главенство в списке учащихся.

Но он  _не_ заберет Чанеля. Только через труп Бекхена.

— Шлюха, — пробормотал Бекхен. Затем опять, громче, — шлюха.

Глаза Кенсу расширились.

— Шлюха, — смело повторил Бекхен, вскакивая с места. — Шлюха. _Шлюха. ШЛЮХА_. ШЛЮХА!

К огромному ужасу Кенсу другие ученики в классе начали один за другим вставать со своих мест и присоединяться к скандированию. Нижняя губа Кенсу немного задрожала.

— Шлюха! — кричал Бекхен. — Ты забрал все, что я когда-либо хотел! Ты был тем, кем я когда-то хотел быть! И когда я изменился ради него, изменился и ты, поэтому Чанель забыл обо мне! ШЛЮХА! ШЛЮХА!

— Ты курящая проститутка! — вдруг крикнул кто-то с класса.

— Шлюха в обтягивающих скинни! — взвизгнула девушка.

— ШЛЮХА! ШЛЮХА! ШЛЮХА!

Кенсу видел, как фундамент, на котором была построена вся его жизнь, распадался кирпич за кирпичом. Его математический класс был официально против него. Как же далеко все зашло, раз вся школа повернулась к нему спиной?

Слышать, как крысиный голос Бекхена оскорбляет его, было вне сил Кенсу. Он медленно встал со стула, пытаясь казаться более высоким, чем он действительно был, по сравнению со стоящим впереди брюнетом.

Адреналин растекался по венам со скоростью света. Он рос, как заряд электричества, собирая в нем всю накопившуюся злость и неприязнь. Гнев бушевал как ураган.

Сжав кулак, Кенсу позволил ему вылететь вперед и столкнуться с челюстью Бекхена.

Старший упал назад на стул, и комнату озарил коллективный вздох. Кенсу бросил на каждого присутствующего угрожающий взгляд, будто спрашивая, кто еще посмеет бросить ему вызов, очередное оскорбление в его адрес.

Кенсу чувствовал себя победителем. Он так долго желал сделать Бекхену что-то подобное; что-то, чего он заслужил. Парень был благодарен Чонину за подаренную смелость и вдохновение.

И все же, его триумф был недолгим. Произошли две вещи, которые разрушили его славу.

Во-первых, дети, толпящиеся вокруг него, начали рассеиваться. Г-н Кан направлялся к нему. Глаза учителя расширились до размера блюдец, когда он увидел Бекхена, близкого к обмороку, и Кенсу, возвышающегося над ним.

Во-вторых, вина. Как только капля крови скатилась с губы Бекхена на его подбородок, его поглотило сожаление. Старший выглядел настолько болезненно, и не только в физическом смысле. Кенсу никогда не хотел зайти настолько далеко.

— До Кенсу! — г-н Кан указал на дверь. — К директору!

Чувствуя себя своего рода преступником, Кенсу вальяжно перебросил рюкзак через плечо. Выстрелив в Бекхена ядовитым, но все же несколько примирительным взглядом, президент пошел к кабинету г-на Ли как заключенный, идущий на суд.

***

— Отказ выполнять определенные президентские обязанности. Отказ регулярно посещать заседания. Нарушение дресс-кода. Ухудшение успеваемости. Прогулы по неуважительной причине. Кенсу, не хочешь сказать, как долго это будет продолжаться?

Кенсу откинулся на спинку стула перед столом г-на Ли, вальяжно вытянув перед собой ноги. Это было абсолютно не то положение, в котором надо быть перед директором, но ему было все равно, даже если бы г-н Ли был королем Англии.

— Нет.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы дома или тебя что-то беспокоит? — всё выпытывал мужчина.

— Нет.

— Итак, почему такие внезапные перемены? — спросил г-н Ли. — Посмотри. — он сделал паузу, чтобы показать Кенсу распечатку его оценок за семестр. — Кенсу, ты спустился с 'Отлично' с плюсом до 'Средне' по каждому предмету. За одну неделю. Разве ты не думаешь, что это проблема?

— Нет.

Г-н Ли удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ты не думаешь, что всё это одна большая проблема?

— Нет, не думаю, — ответил Кенсу. — Так, теперь я могу идти?

Г-н Ли снял свои очки и зажал пальцами переносицу.

— Нет, Кенсу. Ты не можешь 'теперь идти'. Мы должны поговорить об этом.

Кенсу встал.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Молодой человек, вы будете сидеть и слушать меня, пока я не скажу встать и уйти! — прикрикнул г-н Ли.

Кенсу плюхнулся обратно на стул. Г-н Ли выдохнул вдох облегчения.

— Хорошо. Теперь, позволь мне сказать. Если ты продолжишь то, что теперь делаешь, то я гарантирую тебе существенные последствия в будущем.

Это привлекло внимание Кенсу.

— Последствия?

— Да. Временное отстранение, затем исключение. Но перед этим — потеря титула президента школы. И я знаю, сколько это для тебя значит, Кенсу, — г-н Ли с сочувствием посмотрел на него. — Я дам тебе неделю, чтобы исправить все это, хорошо? Тебе этого достаточно?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Да. Спасибо, сэр.

Г-н Ли потянулся вперед и скрепил их руки в крепком рукопожатии.

— Не подводи меня, Кенсу. Ты прекрасный пример того, на что должна быть похожа школа. Не меняй себя в худшую сторону.

Кенсу снова встал, одновременно с этим прозвенел последний звонок, и поспешил выйти наружу.

Это был первый раз в его жизни, когда его вызвали в кабинет директора для выговора. Он никогда не ожидал, что окажется там в качестве одного из плохих парней школы. Боже, он чувствовал себя невероятно несчастным!

Кенсу спускался по крыльцу школы. Слезы жалили глаза и ослепляли его. Несколько раз он почти упал и, если бы не поручни, точно бы организовал асфальту встречу со своим лицом.

От столкновения со школьными воротами парня спас голос, окликнувший его. Немедленно, будто голос очаровал его тело, он замер.

_Пожалуйста, обними меня. Обними меня. Останови эту боль._

Сильные руки сняли его рюкзак и заскользили по талии. Они притянули парня к своему владельцу, широкая грудь плотно прижалась к его спине.

— Умник.

Успокаивает. Чертовски замечательно.

— Чонин, — прохрипел Кенсу. — Я погублен. Ты испортил меня.

— Если мы сейчас говорим о твоей потерянной девственности, тогда да, я беру вину на себя, — Чонин прочертил губами линию его шеи. — В противном случае, я ничего не делал. Независимо от того, что 'это' такое.

Кенсу выбросил мысль о вникании в детали. Вместо этого он позволил Чонину обнять себя, утопая в чувстве, что чужие губы на его коже дали ему. Каждый поцелуй медленно излечивал его.

— Что-то произошло? — Чонин перевернул Кенсу и взял оба рюкзака. — Продолжай. Выговорись.

— Ничего, — ответил Кенсу. — Я хочу пойти домой. Пожалуйста.

— Мой или твой?

— Все равно, — отрезал Кенсу.

— Тогда ко мне! — оживился Чонин. — Воу! Больше секса для меня. Вперед!

Он схватил руку Кенсу и начал тянуть его прочь от школы. С каждым шагом Кенсу чувствовал себя легче, когда отдалялся от этого ужасного места.

В то время как Чонин говорил, До снова летал в прострации. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что произошло с ним сегодня. Это был совершенно новый и ужасный опыт.

Бекхен назвал его шлюхой. Шлюха. Правда ли это? Или это была просто контратака старшего. Бекхен, возможно, просто защищал себя.

Всё это было настолько странно. Внезапно Кенсу почувствовал себя подобно чужаку в своей же собственной школе.

Поскольку они свернули за угол, рука Чонина свободно обвила его талию. Кенсу, как ни пытался, но так и не смог насладиться ощущениями, обволакивающими его. Он шел около Чонина, как робот.

Когда они приблизились к дому младшего, Кенсу молчал. Когда они зашли внутри, он все еще продолжал молчать. В целом, Чонин прекратил говорить уже после отсутствия ответов на первые вопросы.

Он схватил Кенсу за плечи и посмотрел вниз на него. Пристальный взгляд старшего был опущен, будто он действительно не хотел смотреть кому-то прямо в глаза. Выражение лица Чонина стало подозрительным.

— Гм. Напряженные плечи. Опущенный пристальный взгляд. Красная щека. Кто-то сегодня подрался?

— Возможно, — пробормотал Кенсу.

— Кто это? Я перережу ему глотку.

— Чонин, прекрати, — Кенсу дернул плечами, освобождаясь от захвата. — Не надо никого резать.

Чонин закусил нижнюю губу.

— Хорошо. Я не буду ему резать горло. Но я все еще могу ударить его по лицу, правильно?

— Я уже ударил, — простонал Кенсу, падая на живот на кровать Чонина. — Меня вызвали к директору.

— Ай, непослушный Су, — Кенсу чувствовал, как рука Чонина пробежалась по его алым волосам. — У тебя проблемы. Поздравляю.

— Теперь я под пристальным наблюдением.

— Да, но это же не судимость, — Чонин поцеловал его шею. — Это просто поход к директору. Не конец света. Я был в полицейском участке. По совпадению, это также не конец света. Смотри, пока ты не на судебном стуле, все прекрасно.

— Это не прекрасно, — сказал Кенсу в подушку.

— Тогда я предполагаю, что я мечтатель, живущий в фэнтезийном мире. Вперед.

Кенсу взвыл, когда Чонин поднял его с матраца. К удивлению младшего, он начал возмущаться и пинаться, отчаянно желая спуститься на пол.

Тем не менее, Чонин не обращал на это внимание, пока они не добрались до ванной. Кенсу чуть не задохнулся, когда осмотрел комнату.

— Черт?! Это место огромно! Почему твоя ванная в двое больше гостиной?!

— Мои родители снесли некоторые стены, чтобы сделать её больше, — ответил Чонин. — Они хотели ванну. Мне была _нужна_ ванна.

— Тебе была нужна ванна, — повторил Кенсу.

— Да, — подтвердил Чонин и жестом показал на керамическое джакузи в углу. — Видишь? И на это посмотри!

Он подбежал к ней и указал на свечи, выстроенные в линию по краю.

— Свечи! Ах, как романтично!

Кенсу немного улыбнулся.

— Ты сделал это?

— Да. Ты знаешь меня. Все сам. Прогулял последний урок и расставил их. Я отлучусь на минутку. Тебе лучше быть голым, когда я вернусь, г-н До.

Поскольку Чонин вышел, Кенсу начал расстегивать свою рубашку и подошел к ванне. Он провел рукой по водной глади. Та была безупречно теплой. Идеальная температура, чтобы он смог расслабиться.

Факт, что Чонин зашел так далеко, только чтобы заставить его почувствовать себя лучше, заставил улыбку Кенсу стать шире. Хорошо, к черту эту школу. У него был Чонин. Кому нужна эта школа?

Он избавился от всей одежды, кроме боксеров, и сел на кафельный пол. Эта ванная была, серьезно, просто гигантской. У него было чувство, что родители Чонина так же были восторженны размерами ванной, как и их сын, увлеченный сексом в этой самой ванной.

Когда Чонин вернулся, он принес коробок спичек, чтобы зажечь свечи. Вскоре он закрыл окна жалюзи и выключил свет, и комнату озарило множество мерцающих огоньков.

Он повернулся к Кенсу, немедленно, как недовольный директор, указывая на боксеры. Он хлопнул в ладоши.

— Убрать! Убрать! Нет, нет, умник. Прочь. Снимай.

— Но тогда я буду голым, а ты все еще одет, — проскулил Кенсу. — Не справедливо.

Чонин стащил свою рубашку через голову и бросил в сторону. Штаны были сняты несколько секунд спустя, наряду с обувью и носками. Ему потребовалась меньше минуты, чтобы также остаться лишь в одних боксерах.

— Теперь мы равны, — хихикнул Чонин. — Ты первый.

— Почему я?

— Потому что ты старше, — ответил Ким. — Сними их, или я сорву их сам.

Кенсу нахмурился. Чонин ответил дрянной улыбкой и начал делать пугающие шаги в направлении старшего. Закатив глаза, Кенсу качнул бедрами, выпрыгивая из своих боксеров и бросая их в лицо Чонина.

Чонин прикусил их зубами и улыбнулся.

— Восхитительно.

— Блядски противный, — Кенсу залез в ванну. — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, какого черта я все еще с тобой.

Чонин откинул боксеры и снял свои собственные.

— Поскольку ты любишь меня. Теперь подвинься, пожалуйста.

Кенсу стремглав, насколько только мог, скользнул к самому краю ванны. Чонин зашел в нее и полностью окунулся в воду, тут же выныривая и встряхивая своими влажными волосами.

Кенсу размяк в теплой воде. Это тепло сделало его невероятно чувствительным, он чувствовал малейшую рябь, наталкивающуюся на его тело. Он зачерпнул немного воды в ладони и плеснул ее в свое лицо.

Чонин вытянул руку и достал с полки губку. Также парень выдавил шампунь в воду. Кенсу предположил, что Чонин хотел сделать пузыри, и он не мог не захихикать от такой мысли.

— Что?

— Пена, — Кенсу собрал немного воздушного облака и подул ею в лицо Чонину. — Она забавная.

— Да, очень, — сказал Чонин. — Позволь мне помыть тебя.

— Нет, спасибо, — послышался плеск воды, Кенсу попытался отодвинуться от Чонина так далеко, на сколько это позволяла ванна.

— Черт, умник? Я трахал тебя больше десяти раз, почему я не могу помыть тебя?

Это был серьезный аргумент. Кенсу вздохнул, понимая, что проиграл сражение. Он попятился назад к Чонину и окунулся так, что вода полностью покрывала его шею.

Чонин собрал пену от шампуня в руку и распределил её по голове Кенсу. Хихикая, он начал втирать её в волосы старшего.

Кенсу обернул свои руки вокруг Чонина под водой. Влажное тело младшего казалось невероятно гладким. Кенсу лениво проскользил ладонями вверх по спине Чонина и тут же скользнул вниз по бокам.

Чонин ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал. Его пальцы путались в волосах Кенсу, мягко распределяя пену по всей голове. Когда он был уверен, что закончил, Ким позволил Кенсу отклонить голову назад и смыть шампунь.

Что было очень глупой идеей, особенно учитывая факт, что Кенсу узнал о твердом вставшем члене Чонина между его ног.

Когда пена была смыта, а старший вернулся на место, он тут же засмеялся. Чонин криво усмехнулся.

— Действительно, Чонин? У тебя встал? Ты это серьезно?

— Ты себя видел? — спросил Чонин. — Ты смотрелся в зеркало в последнее время? У кого тут не встанет?

Кенсу запустил руки в воду и обхватил отвердевший член. Чонин втянул воздух через зубы, а всё его тело напряглось и нагрелось, как теплая вода, из-за горячей руки Кенсу, ласкавшей его член.

— Ты ужасен, — прошептал Кенсу.

— Почему это?

— Ты никогда не думаешь тем, что выше талии.

— С одной стороны — это верно, — начал Чонин, —, но с другой — ложь. Да, я действительно думаю о том, что ниже талии. Особенно твоей.

Кенсу был раздражен.

—  _Но,_ – продолжал Чонин. — У меня действительно есть и другие чувства, ты знаешь.

Ким обхватил ладонями обе щеки Кенсу.

— Не думай, что я использую тебя. Я не использую людей. Хорошо, возможно использую. Но ты не один из таких людей, — Чонин убрал влажные волосы с глаз Кенсу. — Ты замечательный. Никогда не позволяй никому говорить о тебе иначе, — он посмотрел вниз на воду. — И если ты собираешься сделать это, не мог бы ты делать это быстрее.

Кенсу прекратил дрочить Чонину.

— Хорошо, да, взял и разрушил момент.

Чонин засмеялся и убрал руки от лица Кенсу. Вместо этого его руки обхватили плечи старшего, а сам он откинулся на стенку ванны, утягивая за собой Кенсу.

Чонин прижался к нему. Его ладони пробежались по рукам Кенсу, очертив бока, и, наконец, остановились на его бедрах. Он немного приподнял старшего, до тех пор, пока тот не сидел на его коленях.

— Ты возбудил меня сильнее, чем прежде, — сообщил ему Чонин. — Исправь то, что натворил.

— И как я должен сделать это? — ухмылка на лице Кенсу стала еще более широкой.

— Судя по выражению твоего лица, думаю, ты знаешь как.

Кенсу схватился за бортики ванны и навис над Чонином.

— Нет, нет. Подскажи мне.

Младший сузил глаза.

— Хорошо. Попрыгай на мне.

Кенсу снова обхватил рукой член Чонина и приставил его к своему входу. Закусив губу от понимания, что сейчас должно произойти, он начал опускаться.

Чонин продолжал сжимать его бедра, помогая ему принять всю длину максимально гладко. Кенсу выкрикнул, когда головка наконец задела нужную точку, и издал протяжный стон, насадившись до основания.

Кенсу спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Чонина, не смея двигаться несколько секунд. Он чувствовал, как Чонин еще больше увеличивался в нем, растягивая его отверстие самым восхитительным способом, каким он только мог.

Чонин погладил его волосы.

— Двигайся. Медленно.

Хотя он не был готов, Кенсу согласился с просьбой. Боль от большого органа была все еще несколько невыносима, и ему было тяжело собраться, чтобы начать двигаться на члене Чонина.

Он поднялся до самой головки, так, что Чонин практически полностью вышел из него. Затем, сделав паузу, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть, он опустился обратно.

Бам. Сразу на первом толчке, Кенсу попал прямо по простате. В его глазах замерцали звезды, и заплясали фейерверки, показывая полноценное световое шоу. Он бесстыдно выкрикнул, тем не менее плескающаяся вода вокруг них заглушала большую часть звука. Чонин выгнул спину.

— О, Боже!

Разум Кенсу вернулся обратно, когда он снова поднялся и вновь опустился. Когда он ускорил темп, Чонин начал толкаться навстречу, ускоряя движения под водой.

Кенсу отчаянно пытался удержаться за бортики ванны. Каждый раз, когда кончик члена Чонина сталкивался с его простатой, в нем что-то обрывалось. Если бы Кенсу давали пятицентовую монету каждый раз, когда он освобождал протяжный стон, к настоящему времени он был бы богачом.

— Блядь, — пальцы Чонина впились в бедра старшего, насаживая их на свой пах с такой скоростью, какой только мог. — Как хорошо.

— Д-Чонин!

Губы Кенсу впились в рот Чонина, почти что сталкиваясь зубами. Они глотали звуки друг друга. Стоны и рыки были невероятно сладки. Слаще, чем сахар, и круче, чем экстази.

Чонин чувствовал, что Кенсу напрягся и сжал его сильнее. Старший задышал еще быстрее и наконец приближаясь к пику, вбирая в грудную клетку максимум кислорода и быстро выдыхая его. Ким отпустил левое бедро Кенсу, начиная поглаживать его под водой.

Теплая жидкость, сильные толчки; всего было _более_ чем достаточно, чтобы заставить Кенсу бурно кончить. Он простонал в губы Чонина, чувствуя в животе блаженно развязавшийся узел.

Вода в ванне стала белесой, как сперма Кенсу, смешанная с пузырьками пены. Чонин кончил следом, глубоко в своего любовника; и, как только Кенсу полностью слез с члена Чонина, сперма тягучей струйкой стекла с его раскрытого ануса.

Они тяжело дышали друг на друга. Кенсу же просто расслабился; его ноги стали слишком ватными, чтобы удержать его тело.

Его руки обхватили шею Чонина, и он уткнулся в грудь младшего.

— Умник, у тебя же не будет сердечного приступа, не так ли?

— Нет, — выдохнул Кенсу.

— Так, ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Так… Второй раунд?

Глаза Кенсу охватил огонь, и он впился сердитым взглядом в Чонина.

— Ты… Ты…

Чонин злобно усмехнулся.

— Я.

Половина свечей погасла, поскольку Чонин внезапно перевернул их тела, и волна воды обрушилась на крохотные язычки пламени.

***

Бекхен плакал.

Его не волновало, что о нем подумают. Он выплакал все глаза, что даже библиотекарь начал сочувствовать ему.

Как все могло так запутаться? Он не знал. Единственное, что сейчас он знал, так это то, что он зашел слишком далеко, но ведь и Кенсу тоже. И Кенсу пошел намного, _намного_ дальше.

Достаточно далеко, чтобы поставить отношения Бекхена и Чанеля под угрозу.

Когда после школы Бекхен увидел гиганта перед баскетбольной тренировкой, он не услышал слова сожаления. Его челюсть пылала красным, и все же Чанель ничего не сказал.

Чанеля это не волновало. Сердце Бекхена потеряло половинку.

После тренировки Бекхен, как обычно, зашел в спортивную раздевалку, собираясь увидеть Чанеля. Говорил лишь старший. Другой, казалось, полностью игнорировал Бекхена.

И Бекхен потерял другую половинку.

Он и сам знал, что он злой. Бекхен никогда не был хорошим человеком, и ему это прекрасно известно. Но несмотря на все, что он сделал, он не заслуживал потери единственного на Земле человека, которого любил больше жизни.

Чанель сказал лишь одно предложение, и это окончательно сокрушило Бекхена.

— Ты видел Кенсу?

— Да, — слабо ответил Бекхен. — Он в порядке. Он… сегодня ударил меня, Ёлли.

Чанель кивнул и прошел мимо Бекхена к выходу из раздевалки.

Бен Бекхен ко всем чертям проклял До Кенсу.

Бен Бекхен, несомненно, придумает план, чтобы все, что когда-то имел До Кенсу… исчезло.


	13. Chapter 13

Рука Чонина скользила то вверх, то вниз по груди Кенсу.

Они были в постели так много часов, что совсем сбились со счета. Большую часть времени в комнате царила полная тишина, прерываемая случайными стонами. И обычно происходило это из-за непослушных рук Чонина, а сами стоны срывались с губ Кенсу.

Кенсу даже не мог понять, как же быстро он здесь оказался. Сколько раз он мечтал об обнаженном теле Чонина около себя в постели? Больше, чем секунд в минуте.

Все было прекрасно, даже несмотря на ситуацию в школе. Но с другой стороны, это не будет его беспокоить, если он не позволит этому себя беспокоить. И так как Кенсу было плевать на этот пункт, то, да, все было действительно прекрасно.

Пальцы Чонина переплелись с пальцами Кенсу. Он начал покрывать поцелуями грудь Кенсу, затем перешел дальше на его шею и наконец остановился на губах. Кенсу улыбнулся.

Чонин ответил своей растянувшейся улыбкой.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым.

— Я счастлив, — вздохнул Кенсу.

— Из-за меня, да? — хихикнул Чонин.

Кенсу закатил глаза.

— Нет. Из-за потолка.

Чонин посмотрел наверх.

— Черт. Тогда мне жаль, что я не потолок.

Старший приложил ладошки к лицу Чонина, привлекая к себе внимание. Чонин протянул руки и положил их поверх кистей Кенсу со взглядом, мерцающим чем-то, чего Кенсу не мог припомнить, видел ли он прежде.

— Ты дурак, — сказал он Чонину.

— А ты нет? Ты же здесь со мной, не так ли?

Кенсу засмеялся.

— Ты заставляешь думать, что мы пара, созданная в аду.

— Возможно, так и есть.

Чонин наклонился и поцеловал его. Это было больше, чем просто намек на секс или способ Чонина выразить свое возбуждение. Это подразумевало что-то другое. Что-то совершенно новое. Фактически, Кенсу понятия не имел, что это было.

Это слишком отличалось от обычных поцелуев, которые Чонин дарил ему. Слишком нежный и слишком сладкий. Дыхание Кенсу застряло в горле, в то время как его губы медленно и гладко скользили по губам Чонина.

Младший, закрыв глаза, отстранился. Кенсу смерил его взглядом, открывая рот, чтобы наконец испустить мягкий выдох. Чонин открыл один глаз и начал хихикать.

— Что смешного? — Кенсу повернул голову в сторону.

— Ничего, — Чонин перевернулся и теперь лежал около него на спине. — Скажи, умник: как ты относишься к поездкам?

— Я никуда с тобой не поеду, — ответил Кенсу.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что у меня тонна дерьма, которую нужно убрать в школе, — пробормотал Кенсу, принимая сидячее положение. — А как _ты_ разбираешься с ублюдками, Чонин?

Младший также сел, откидываясь назад на свои руки.

— По-разному. Если кто-то причинил тебе, умник, боль, скажи мне. Я сам позабочусь o них.

— Я же уже говорил, что не хочу так, — сказал Кенсу. — Это странно. Мой статус испорчен. Моя репутация настолько запятнана, что это уже просто оскорбительно. И все же, мне совершенно наплевать.

Чонин спрятал свое лицо в изгибе шеи Кенсу и выдохнул на кожу старшего.

— Все вопросы к тебе. Возможно, тебе никогда не нравилась школа. Возможно, ты просто кайфовал от внимания, которое привлекал будучи президентом.

Кенсу задумался. Возможно, Чонин был прав. Школа всегда была чем-то естественным в его жизни. Материал, что для всех обычно был трудным, он любовно усваивал с пол пинка. Возможно, вот почему школа была его любимым местом.

До Чонина, если быть более точным. Теперь, рядом с младшим, совершенно все казалось легким. Хорошо себя чувствовать — легко. Получать удовольствие — легко. Утопать во внимании так же просто, как дышать.

Кенсу счел, что это более интересно, чем школа. Чонин походил на книгу, которую он только начал читать; новая глава. Школа была романом, который он должен был завершить давным-давно и в пределах контекста.

Кенсу закрыл глаза, поскольку губы Чонина вновь мягко коснулись его кожи. Поцелуи трепетно усыпали кожу щек и наконец снова перешли к его губам. Внезапная мягкость Чонина заставляла нервничать.

Кенсу чувствовал себя далеко не хорошо. Каждый раз, когда Чонин вел себя жестко и грубо брал его, — вот это был Чонин. Теперь он вел себя как какой-то принц в сказке, который пытался быть деликатным со своей принцессой.

Кенсу не был никакой принцессой. К черту теорию Тао, что он был Золушкой.

Старший отстранился. Чонин выпятил нижнюю губу, мило надувшись. Кенсу взглянул на него и не мог остановить хихиканье, которое угрожало вырваться из его рта.

— Теперь, о той поездке, — снова начал Чонин. — Просто подумай об этом. Объехать на моем мотоцикле всю Корею за пару дней и на протяжении всей поездки везде заниматься сексом. Ха?

— Мы можем сделать это и здесь, — указал Кенсу. — И я должен остаться. Я хочу исправить все, что сделал. Честно говоря, г-н Ли напугал меня.

Чонин, что было видно, стал раздраженным, но сразу же успокоился.

— Чем он тебя напугал? Отстранением? Исключением? Кому какое дело? Я был и временно отстранен, и выслан, и вышиблен из стольких школ, и все же никто, кажется, об этом не беспокоится.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил До, смотря на него сверху вниз. — Почему они тебя исключали?

Чонин зацепился взглядом за потолок, вспоминая причины.

— Из первой средней школы меня исключили за курение в зале. Во второй школе какой-то осел доложил на меня и моего друга, когда мы трахались в туалете.

Тут на мгновение, как огонь, в Кенсу вспыхнула ревность, но утихла она также быстро, как и началась.

— Первая старшая школа, я сорвался и наорал на учителя и нескольких учеников. Вторая, просто завалил каждый предмет. На втором году третьей я со всей дури плюнул в директора во время собрания. И тот, прежде чем я перешел сюда, выгнал меня за продажу и распространение наркотиков.

Кенсу нервно теребил пальцы.

— Твоя последняя школа горела?

Чонин перекатился на его сторону, получая лучший вид на старшего.

— Да. А что?

— Ничего. Как-то услышал, что кто-то говорил об этом, — Кенсу неуверенно ковырял свои ногти. — Ты же не делал этого. Правда?

Чонин колебался.

— Нет.

Кенсу кивнул, принимая ответ, но не считая его за правду.

Он поглядел на часы. Настало время возвращаться. Скоро его родители придут домой с работы, и он не хотел бы снова выслушивать лекцию своего отца, что он должен возвращаться домой вовремя.

Как только Кенсу скинул с кровати ногу, он почувствовал пылкие пальцы Чонина, обернутые вокруг его запястья. Он оглянулся на младшего. Лицо Чонина казалось расстроенным.

— Ты же сейчас не уйдешь, правда?

— Несмотря на тринадцать раундов, — ответил Кенсу, — нет. Я должен идти.

Чонин, отпустив его запястье, снова сел. Он наблюдал, как Кенсу встал, а его голое тело практически светилось от падающего на него света в комнате. Он облизал губы, видя кожу ягодиц, все еще красную от его жестких толчков.

Чтобы собрать свою одежду, Кенсу вошел в ванную Чонина. Он не потрудился удостовериться, не сильно ли пахнет от него сексом; его родители уже привыкли к необычному аромату.

Он запрыгнул в свои штаны и вышел назад в спальню. На кровати все еще лежал голый Чонин, поддерживая свою голову согнутой в локте рукой. Он ухмылялся Кенсу.

— Ты должен уйти немного раньше завтра. Прежде чем школа начнется.

— Ты не трахнешь меня перед школой, придурок, — Кенсу застегнул однотонную рубашку. — Учителя не одобряют порванную или смятую одежду.

— И все же они игнорируют пятна спермы, — младший захихикал, — наверное.

Кенсу взял свой рюкзак.

— До завтра.

Когда парень подошел к двери, Чонин бросил в него подушку.

— До свидания, умник.

Кенсу мигом пронесся вниз по лестнице и выбежал из дома Кимов. Автомобилей его родителей на обочине не было. Хороший знак. Он вовремя.

Парень забежал внутрь дома и тут же направился в свою комнату. Как только он скинул в угол свой рюкзак, Кенсу поспешил к своему столу и включил на нем маленькую лампу.

Он действительно не испытывал никакого желания делать хоть какую-нибудь работу. Но, серьезно, мысль о том, что его могут вышвыривать из школ так много раз, как Чонина, пожирала его, как множество личинок.

Кенсу взял груду бумаг, которые не потрудился сделать в течение прошлых двух недель. Щелкая ручкой, он принялся за работу. Это не было столь захватывающе, как было раньше.

Он перелопатил половину бумажек, когда услышал, как входная дверь открылась. Кенсу поднял голову на звук приближающихся шагов. Судя по тому, насколько слабыми они были, это был г-н До.

Мужчина остановился у спальни Кенсу. Когда он увидел Кенсу за своим столом, делающего свою работу, лицо г-на До озарила улыбка, Кенсу уже давно такого не видел.

И именно тогда он понял, почему прежде школа имела дня него такое значение. Это не было для него. Это было для его родителей, чтобы они гордились им. Все премии, которые он получил, все его заработанные титулы делали его родителей счастливыми.

Воу, воу, воу. Тогда что, черт возьми, было в этом для него? Кенсу больше не находил в этом удовлетворения. И что, если он сделает все именно так, его родители поцелуют его в задницу?

Тем не менее, Кенсу вернулся к рабочему листу о Корейской войне. Г-н До не потрудился постучать и сразу вошел. Кенсу даже не обернулся.

— Эй, малец.

— Добрый вечер, — Кенсу стер орфографическую ошибку.

Г-н До прислонился плечом к стене и улыбнулся.

— Как хорошо видеть, что ты снова работаешь.

— Хорошо, что снова работаю.

— Я слышал, у тебя были проблемы в школе, — сказал г-н До. — Сегодня некоторые твои учителя звонили. Очевидно, ты подрался с каким-то ребенком по имени Бен Бекхен. Разве он не был твоим противником на выборах?

— Да.

— Ты действительно ударил его, Су? В лицо?

— Да. У него даже кровь пошла. Я чувствую себя виноватым.

— Рад знать, что ты раскаиваешься, — его отец вздохнул. — Это не похоже на тебя, Кенсу.

— Я знаю.

— Это из-за сына соседей? Последние дни ты проводишь с ним слишком много времени. Как его зовут? Мм, Чонин, не так ли?

— Да, — Кенсу взял другой рабочий лист и начал над ним работать. — Ты можешь уйти, пожалуйста? Я вроде как занят.

— Хорошо, малец, подожди секунду, — г-н До подошел к столу и сел на корточки около него. — Я пришел не для того, чтобы допрашивать тебя. Посмотри, несмотря на то, как я хочу накричать на тебя, есть что-то намного более важное, о чем я хочу поговорить.

Кенсу наконец повернулся к нему.

— Что?

— Я хочу сделать что-нибудь особенное на день рождения твоей мамы, — ответил мужчина. — Как думаешь, что лучше? Может, речной круиз или необычный ресторан?

Что. За. Черт.

Кенсу побледнел. Он был так окутан вещами, которые он делал с Чонином, что совсем забыл о дне рождения своей матери. Его глаза немного расширились, а рот приоткрылся.

Это был первый раз, когда Кенсу фактически забыл об этом. Из всех вещей, что он мог сделать, это было худшим. Он уже причинил своей матери боль (он узнал это, когда она обнаружила сигареты) и не хотел делать это снова.

— К-круиз, — парень сглотнул. — Она любит воду.

— Я тоже так думал, — г-н До снова встал. — Что ты подаришь ей? Держу пари, это что-то необычное, как и каждый год, — мужчина потрепал сына по волосам.

— Это… сюрприз.

— Хорошо, малец, — г-н До засмеялся. — Больше я тебя не беспокою. До, не ложись спать слишком поздно.

Как только До старший закрыл за собой дверь, голова Кенсу со стуком встретилась с плоской поверхностью стола.

***

Кроссовки Чонина скользили по полу спортзала.

Его мышцы блестели от пота, пока он пронесся мимо остальной части команды. Баскетбол просто сочился из его ног, и он со скоростью супергероя забил в корзину.

Кенсу внимательно наблюдал за ним. Хотя его взгляд и был на его парне, как он и обещал, его разум был где-то в другом месте.

Прежде всего ему не нравилось быть так близко к Чанелю. Гигант двигался медленно по сравнению с Чонином. Слишком медленно. С ним, очевидно, было что-то не так, и Кенсу боялся, что это действительно была его вина.

Каждый раз, когда Чанель смотрел на него, его глаза были наполнены желанием чего-то, что Кенсу не мог объяснить. В них была пустота. Яма, что, казалось, Кенсу сам выкопал.

Бекхена на тренировке не было. Это из-за присутствия Кенсу? Нет, вероятно, нет. Бекхен уже понял, что он теряет Чанеля. Возможно он просто не хотел видеть, как последние кирпичи из стены их отношений рушатся.

Но, это не так важно, сейчас у него была невероятная дилемма, что делать с подарком на день рождения его мамы. Кенсу до сих пор не мог понять, как он мог забыть. А теперь еще ему нужно пойти по магазинам с Чонином.

Он уже представлял, куда младший собирался отвести его. Самое очевидное место назначения из всех — туда, где продают резиновые члены и вибраторы. Кенсу уже подготовился к такому предложению.

Вскоре Чанель хлопнул в ладоши, собирая команду. Бежавший трусцой Чонин, пробегая мимо, подмигнул Кенсу. Щеки старшего покраснели.

Баскетбольная команда столпилась в узкий круг. Среди них Кенсу видел Ифаня и Чанеля, наверное, на голову больше Чонина.

— Игра через два дня, парни, — сказал низкий голос Чанеля. — Давайте попытаемся работать лучше и заработаем победу. Пока все идеально, продолжаем в том же духе, — когда он сделал паузу, некоторые парни поддержали его. — Что-нибудь скажешь, Ифань?

— Мы должны надрать им зад.

Чанель согласно кивнул, а его лицо просто кричало 'идиот'.

— Да. Позже, парни.

Как только команда начала расходиться, Чонин махнул Кенсу. Оба вошли в раздевалку последними, Кенсу прятался за Чонином, пока Чанель был вне поля зрения.

Младший открыл шкафчик и снял с себя влажную футболку. Он бросил ее в Кенсу, сидящего на скамье. Кенсу был готов поклясться, что чуть не умер после того, как учуял вонь, исходящую от вещи.

— Уже придумал, что собираешься подарить матери на день рождения? — спросил Ким, проскальзывая в чистую рубашку.

Кенсу печально уставился на исчезающую под одеждой кожу младшего.

— Нет.

— Почему бы тебе не подарить ей наручники? — предложил Чонин. — Думаю, она бы заценила, пристегивая своего мужа к изголовью кровати и делая с ним все, что ей угодно.

Кенсу сузил глаза и стрельнул взглядом в лицо Чонина.

— Я не буду дарить своей маме _наручники_ , Чонин.

— Может, подаришь их мне? — хихикнул младший. — Тогда я смогу использовать их на тебе?

Кенсу сложил руки на груди.

— Как бы ты использовал их на мне?

Чонин широко ухмыльнулся. Он, как охотящийся лев, наклонился к Кенсу. Его руки оперлись о плечи президента, затем заскользили вниз по его рукам. Старший, как-то совсем неожиданно, почувствовал, что его джинсы стали более тесными, чем они, как предполагалось, должны быть.

— Я бы стянул твои запястья вместе, — хрипло шептал Чонин в ухо Кенсу. — И затем бы целовал каждый дюйм твоего тела…

Кенсу отвернул от него лицо, морща нос.

— После того, как ты помоешься, конечно.

Чонин цокнул языком.

— Конечно.

Не долго думая, Кенсу набросил футболку Чонина на голову младшего. Пока Чонин снимал с себя не особо благоухающую вещицу, Кенсу закрыл за него его шкафчик и побыстрее взял их рюкзаки.

Он пришел на тренировку лишь из-за того, что Чонин пообещал пойти с ним по магазинам. Парень, выпятив бедро, стоял с их рюкзаками, ожидая своего парня.

Чонин не заставил себя ждать и вскоре взял свой рюкзак, перебросив через плечо.

— Пойдем, купим какую-нибудь хрень.

Он сплел пальцы с пальцами Кенсу, и они вышли из раздевалки. Подходя к выходу, Кенсу тихонько оглянулся, ища взглядом Чанеля.

Гигант стоял в самом конце возле собственного шкафчика. Переодеваясь, он стоял ко всем спиной. Это была его привычка; Чанель никогда не позволял чужим увидеть его торс в то время, как он менял форму на свежую рубашку.

На мгновение Кенсу вырвал свою руку из захвата Чонина.

— Может я должен поговорить с ним?

— С кем?

— Чанель, — ответил Кенсу. — Бекхен сказал, что он переживает. И это моя ошибка.

— Это не твоя ошибка, — прошипел Ким. — Это ошибка Чанеля. Если бы он не был тряпкой, он бы 'не пострадал'.

И вновь Чонин ухватился за руку Кенсу и вытащил его из раздевалки.

Тем утром в школу они приехали на мотоцикле младшего. Сейчас тот стоял прикованный цепью к велосипедной стойке. Рука Кенсу, на сей раз добровольно отпущенная Чонином, ушедшим отцеплять мотоцикл, прошлась по знакомой ему царапине.

На этот раз без шлемов. В них не было никакой необходимости. Кенсу забрался на мотоцикл позади Чонина, и младший крутанул рукоятки, разжигая свою красную лошадку.

И затем они рванули с места, что Кенсу всегда находил волнующим.

Он обмотал руки вокруг рюкзака Чонина и его талии. Это было неудобно, но вполне приемлемо. Он мог пережить это; так или иначе, поездка не была слишком длинной.

Чонин отвез их в центр города, в торговый район. И вскоре он остановился перед торговым центром (одно из мест, которое он презирал больше всех в этом мире) и зашел в него вместе с Кенсу.

— Так, куда сначала? — поинтересовался Чонин, пристегивая свой мотоцикл к стойке на парковке.

— Цветы. Мне определенно нужны цветы. И, может, какие-нибудь ювелирные украшения? — Кенсу постучал пальцами по подбородку. — Что бы ты подарил своей маме?

— Ничего, — сказал Чонин. — Я ничего не дарю своей матери. Я прекратил ей что-то дарить после того, как она ударила меня в мой день рождения.

— Почему она сделала это?

— Она поймала меня на курении, — Чонин перекинул цепь, чтобы удостовериться, что его мотоцикл был надежно прикреплен к стойке. — В мой день рождения мой друг подарил мне сигару, и я захотел попробовать.

— Ну, сколько тебе тогда было?

— Десять.

— Десять! — вскрикнул Кенсу. — Хорошо, теперь я понимаю, почему она ударила тебя!

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Что было, то было.

Кенсу закусил губу. Десять?! Иисус! Он даже не вдыхал запах дыма от сигарет в свои десять лет! Он и сейчас, в своем нынешнем возрасте, не мог нормально курить! Как, черт возьми, тогда Чонину это удалось?

Младший обернул руку вокруг Кенсу и скользнул ладонью в задний карман старшего. Кенсу так привык к этому, что больше даже не вздрагивал. Вместо этого его тело получало уйму удовольствия при прикосновении Чонина.

Они вместе направились в торговый центр. Голова Кенсу сама упала на плечо Чонина, когда спустя несколько рядов они подошли к небольшому цветочному магазину.

За всю прогулку Чонин не сказал ни одного пошлого словечка. Это было странно. Кенсу продолжал ждать от него что-то вроде 'блядь, Су, твоя задница великолепна' или, 'черт побери, я так хочу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь и сейчас'.

Но нет. Чонин вел себя вполне прилично. Кенсу поднял бровь, когда они приблизились к одному магазину.

Аромат цветов сильно ударил в нос обоих. Чонин отстранился от Кенсу, позволяя старшему свободно идти.

Кенсу решительно направился к холодильникам с розами. Он открыл один. Свежие, красные цветы будто позировали для него.

Каждая казалась настолько прекрасной, настолько привлекательной. Он не знал, что выбрать.

Парень почувствовал, как Чонин грудью облокотился на его спину. Холодный воздух от холодильника смешался с теплым дыханием Чонина, опаляющим его кожу. Кенсу действительно надеялся, что никто не видел их.

— Ей нравятся розы?

Кенсу попытался дотянуться до одной из них, но руки Чонина обняли его.

— Она их любит.

— Ты знаешь, что говорят розы? — начал Чонин. — Они символизирует столько вещей. Страсть, тишина, тайна, любовь…

— И я люблю свою маму, — прервал Кенсу. — Следовательно розы.

— Что насчет меня? — спросил Чонин. — Ты бы подарил мне розы на мой день рождения?

На такой вопрос Кенсу не знал ответа.

— Я… Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Не за чем.

Кенсу развернулся в объятиях Чонина, и теперь прохлада от холодильника обдавала его спину. Младший снова смотрел на него глазами, полными эмоций.

— Я люблю тебя, — вышло слабее, чем Кенсу хотел. — Ты разрушаешь мою жизнь, но я все равно люблю тебя. Вот. Я сказал это.

Уголки губ Чонина поползли вверх.

— Так это 'да' на вопрос о розах?

— Да.

Губы Чонина изогнулись в широкую усмешку. Видя это, Кенсу просто задыхался, не веря тому, что только что сказал. Младший мягко хихикнул и крепче сжал его в объятиях.

— Для заметки, — прошептал Чонин, наклоняясь к уху Кенсу, — я тоже подарю тебе розы.

***

Казалось, что в постели Чонина Кенсу проводил больше времени, чем в своей собственной.

Когда следующим утром он проснулся, то понял, что снова был не в своей комнате. Его отец безусловно будет кричать на него за то, что он отсутствовал всю ночь. Снова.

Горячее дыхание согревало его шею, мягкие волосы щекотали щеку. Чужие руки крепко держали его талию, будто их владелец боялся, что его оставят посередине ночи.

Кенсу чувствовал, как сердце Чонина колотилось о его голую спину. Ритм был неустойчивый, почти бешеный. Кенсу боялся, что невероятные фантазии Чонина когда-нибудь доведут его до сердечного приступа.

Ваза роз, что он купил своей матери днем прежде, сейчас возвышалась на подоконнике Чонина. Солнечный свет ласкал каждую жилку красных бутонов. Они были единственной вещью, которую Кенсу удалось купить, прежде чем Чонин успел заикнуться о 'сладком' деле, и похоть вступила в свои владения.

Теперь, после небольших авантюр прошлой ночи, они оба покрыты лепестками роз. Чонин усыпал их ими, пока они оба не покрылись оттенками розового, красного и белого цвета.

И вчера в магазине… Разве… Чонин не сказал, что любит его?

Боже, Кенсу почти признал свои чувства. Никакие наркотики на него не действовали. Это было подлинное и искреннее признание в любви, которое выразило честность тех слов.

И Чонин ответил ему чертовой загадкой. Да или нет. Я люблю тебя или нет. Это было не так сложно.

К черту. Кенсу был в постели с монстром секса. Что еще ему нужно?

Ресницы Чонина затрепетали, и, когда младший пошевелился, Кенсу повернулся к нему лицом. Чонин сонно заулыбался ему.

— Доброе утро.

— Ты должен принять душ, — сказал Кенсу.

— Вчера ты не жаловался на запах моего тела, — ответил Чонин. — Ты лишь жаловался, чтобы я не торопился.

Кенсу густо покраснел.

— Закрой рот…

Чонин засмеялся и уткнулся носом в шею Кенсу.

— Ты должен просто переехать в мою комнату. Серьезно.

— Возможно.

— Тебе всегда здесь рады, — продолжал Чонин. — Для тебя всегда есть комната.

— Только мне?

— Только тебе.

Чонин захватил горсть лепестков роз и посыпал их на голову Кенсу.


	14. Chapter 14

Исин был _так_  рад, что родители отвели его в танцкласс, когда ему было три года.

Постоянные движение и нагрузки вынудили его тело приспособиться к тяжелой физической активности. Он уставал меньше, болел меньше и обладал наибольшей скоростью и гибкостью.

И когда он прибежал в школу, Исин был рад иметь оба этих навыка.

Он должен найти Кенсу. У него была бомба, которую он действительно не хотел ронять, но был вынужден. Он не знал, как это затронет его друга, но будет лучше не держать это в тайне.

Он просто должен выпустить это. Быть до предела прямолинейным. Он готов оказать эмоциональную поддержку в случае необходимости. Но сначала, он должен найти До Кенсу среди кучи студентов, поспешно прибывающих в школу к первому уроку.

Как только он добрался до второго этажа, Исин вновь перешел на бег. Староста был на дежурстве, и, черт побери, просто не было возможности, чтобы Исин влип в проблемы. Но только не с этим особым старостой.

Исин старался выглядеть холодным и собранным, когда он прошел мимо него. Вспыхнувшие щеки и вспотевшие ладони немедленно выдали его чувства. Другой, казалось, не заметил (или просто притворился).

— Доброе утро, Син Син.

Исин хотел свернуться в комочек и умереть. Тем не менее, он обернулся и установил зрительный контакт (черт, эти глаза) чисто из уважения.

— Доброе, Чунмен.

— Куда ты спешишь? — спросил Чунмен. — Разве ты не должен быть в офисе до трех?

— Да, но я должен кое с кем поговорить, — Исин нерешительно подошел к деревянному столу, за которым сидел Чунмен. — Ты, случайно, не видел Кенсу?

Чунмен покачал головой.

Исин закусил губу, смотря сверху вниз на старосту. Собственные глаза его обманывают, или Чунмен правда был похож на чертова ангела? Исин пару раз моргнул, возвращаясь на землю.

Чунмен наклонился вперед, опираясь на локти.

— Скажи, Син, а ты случайно не заметил, что что-то произошло с Су?

— Да, — ответил Исин, садясь около Чунмена, когда старший быстро подвинулся, освобождая место. — Он ведет себя странно в последнее время.

— Да.

Чунмен после этого, возможно, говорил что-то еще. Исин вообще не слышал его. Его невероятно частое сердцебиение заглушило все другие звуки. Почему он не мог успокоиться?

О, да, потому что он был около своей чертовой любви всей своей жизни, вот почему. Исину понравился Чунмен даже прежде, чем Чонин встретил Кенсу, прежде чем Тао и Крис полностью запутались в отношении друг к другу, прежде чем Чанель ошибся с Бекхеном, прежде чем сам он пошел в  _начальную_ школу.

После всех этих лет Исин _не мог_ переключиться ни на кого больше. Это было смешно. Он чувствовал себя жалким, сидя рядом с Чунменом, соприкасаясь с ним бедрами, не в состоянии признаться.

Это бы скинуло с его плеч так много долбанного груза. Но он не мог. Исин, конечно, умер бы на месте, если бы он только выдохнул хоть слово о своих чувствах. Горе было ценой его молчания.

Исин как раз собирался придвинуться ближе к Чунмену. К счастью, знакомый миниатюрный ~~брюнет~~ (красный, черт, когда он успел?) появился прямо за углом коридора.

Чунмен подтолкнул Исина.

— Вон он.

Исин подождал несколько секунд, пока Кенсу не окажется достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его голос через шум в коридоре. Складывая чашечкой ладони у рта, Исин окликнул его.

Кенсу повернул голову на звук своего имени. Увидев Исина, едва сидящего на стуле с Чунменом, президент понимающе ухмыльнулся. Он был уверен, что сейчас Исин был готов взорваться от счастья.

Он проплыл через толпу детей и остановился у стола старосты.

— Как дела?

Исин начал вставать. Он должен сказать это Кенсу где-нибудь, где люди не увидят их. Чунмен, тем не менее, внезапно схватил его за запястье.

— Сядь. Ты выглядишь слишком возбужденным. Нервозность означает интересные новости. Интересные новости означают, что Чунмен хочет услышать их.

Исин умоляюще посмотрел на Кенсу. Младший засмеялся, сжимая лямку рюкзака, и мелодично пропел:

— Продолжай, — попросил его Кенсу. — Меня не волнует, услышит ли Мен. Я доверяю ему.

Некоторое время Исин теребил пальцы, окончательно принимая решение.

— Су, ты понимаешь, что в последнее время ты был ненадежным, да?

Кенсу пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Исин. — Я подслушал разговор каких-то дамочек в офисе, включая свою маму. Очевидно, г-н Ли хочет заменить кого-то в студенческом совете.

Лицо Кенсу побелело, как лист бумаги. Ему даже не нужен Исин, чтобы объяснить значение сказанного. Он опустил голову, уставившись на свои кроссовки. Чунмен оглядел обоих, полностью поглощенный новостями.

Почувствовав себя готовым, Кенсу поднял голову.

— Кем они заменят меня?

Исин немного отодвинулся назад, боясь реакции Кенсу.

— Б-Бекхен.

Кенсу кивнул, принимая удар.

— Классно, классно, — засмеялся он. — Ничего себе. Окей.

— Это еще не официально! — закричал Исин, пытаясь утешить друга. — Они сказали, что примут окончательное решение на следующей неделе. Разве г-н Ли не говорил с тобой об этом?

— Да, — Кенсу продолжал хихикать. — Я знал, что это произойдет. И мне было, да и сейчас тоже, все равно.

И Исин, и Чунмен выглядели растерянными. Кенсу еще раз пожал плечами перед тем, как развернуться на пятках и направиться к шкафчику Чонина в конце коридора.

Исин был в шоке. С тех пор, как этот человек, Чонин, появился, появился и новый Кенсу, принимающий все эти неправильные решения. Это было лишь одним примером.

Как он так просто мог выбросить все, ради чего он работал? Президентство, пребывание на первом месте в списке Декана, будущая стипендия, да все! Он точно потеряет все это, если продолжит в том же духе!

А ему было все равно. Кенсу обозначил это совершенно четко. Но что это: его решение или желание быть с Чонином?

Люди заводят дружбу, чтобы влиться в коллектив. Быть одним в обществе этой школы означало быть полным лузером. Быть одному — значит быть непривлекательным и никому не нужным.

И в то время как Исин бичевал об этом стереотипе и ждал изо дня в день, когда его чувства к Чунмену станут взаимными, Кенсу, казалось, бросился на американские горки, на которых не стоило кататься.

Сын г-жи Чжан раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Чунмен, чья мать также работала в начальстве, делал то же самое. Они были похожи на двух смущенных щенков, наблюдая, как отдалялась фигура Кенсу.

— Вау, — Чунмен сложил на столе руки и удобно уложил на них голову.

Исин согласно кивнул.

— Он обречен.

— Вау, — повторился Чунмен. — Я и не знал, что у тебя такие симпатичные глаза.

***

— И когда Соединенные Штаты стали сотрудничать с Южной Кореей и бла бла бла, это значительно повлияло на результат и бла бла бла…

Кенсу отчаянно боролся со сном, пока г-жа Юнь болтала о каких-то уже мертвых людях, на которых ему действительно было наплевать. Его веки медленно закрывались.

Удар, что он получил от человека, сидящего позади него, снова разбудил его. Кенсу обернулся, чтобы стрельнуть своим пристальным взглядом, но вместо этого улыбнулся, когда вспомнил, что прямо позади него сидели Чондэ и Минсок.

Он шепотом пробормотал 'спасибо', чтобы г-жа Юнь его не услышала. Чондэ в ответ поднял свои большие пальцы, к которым Минсок добавил символ мира, улыбаясь своими пухлыми щеками.

Кенсу вернулся к г-же Юнь и ее 'бодрящей' лекции, которая до слез ему надоела. Он вздохнул и постучал карандашом по парте.

Всего один час, и уроки закончатся. Кенсу не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь так хотел, чтобы уроки закончились, до Чонина. Гм. Было странно, что сейчас он дождаться не мог, чтобы уйти отсюда.

Он снова начал засыпать. Чондэ пнул его еще раз, немного громче, чем в первый раз. Кенсу удалось сесть прямо, когда г-жа Юнь обернулась к классу, чтобы увидеть, кто вызвал такой шум.

Раньше история была одним из самых любимых предметов Кенсу. Он не понимал, как раньше мог любить её. Она была так не интересна! Кого волнуют люди, которые умерли много лет назад? Да никого. Они мертвы, так или иначе.

Он сунул в рот свой карандаш и начал его грызть. По крайней мере, это хоть как-то заставляло его работать. Хоть что-то, что держало его голову и предотвращало пускание слюны на стол, сейчас этого было достаточно.

Когда урок наконец закончился, Кенсу быстро собрал все вещи и запихнул их в свой рюкзак. Он как раз собирался застегнуть его, как к нему подошла г-жа Юнь.

Кенсу испытал желание ударить ее. Честно, он больше не чувствовал никакого удовлетворения от разговора с учителями. Он вынудил себя улыбнуться, когда женщина на своих каблуках, делающих ее более высокой, встала перед ним.

— Кенсу, — начала она, поправляя свои очки. — Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой кое о чем, если ты не возражаешь.

— Нет, нисколько, — Кенсу перекинул рюкзак через плечо. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Через несколько дней будет совещание совета, и я подумала, не хотел бы ты выступить перед группой, — сказала ему г-жа Юнь. — Я глава совета, и я знаю, насколько тебе нравится произносить речь. Твое имя тут же пришло мне на ум.

Кенсу цокнул языком.

— Я слишком занят.

Г-жа Юнь выглядела разочарованной, и Кенсу почувствовал себя виноватым. Он так сильно закусил нижнюю губу, что умудрился прокусить ее. Как металлический привкус почувствовался во рту, так и вина стала расползаться по его венам.

— Если хотите, я могу попытаться составить речь в письменной форме, — добавил он. — О чем я должен написать?

Г-жа Юнь издала вздох облегчения, смешанный с гордостью.

— Успех. Как думаешь, можешь им управлять?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Прекрасно! — г-жа Юнь хлопнула в ладоши. — Закончи его к пятнице. До свидания, Кенсу!

Кенсу снова кивнул и вышел из класса.

Прекрасно. Теперь он должен написать чертово эссе по успеху. Какое отношение это вообще имело к совещанию совета? Он был на одном прежде; все, о чем они тогда говорили, было о бюджете. В основном это была проблема Сехуна.

Кенсу покачал головой. Он так устал от всего этого. Возможно, поездка с Чонином не была такой уж плохой идеей. Тогда бы он убежал от всего этого дерьма.

Он шел на математику, его глаза немедленно начали искать Бекхена. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не был готов бороться с этим сукиным сыном. Не будет такого, чтобы его снова вызвали в офис г-на Ли.

И та крыса собирается забрать его роль президента, ха? Так или иначе. Пусть держит язык за зубами и подавится.

Кенсу опустился на свое место и вытащил из рюкзака принадлежности для математики. Г-н Кан поднял свои глаза от каких-то бумаг, что рассматривал до этого, когда Кенсу хлопнул своим учебником по столу. Иначе, он бы ничего не сказал и вообще бы не поприветствовал студента.

Это было странно. Обычно, каждый учитель приветствовал Кенсу, только он заходил в кабинет. В последнее время ни один из них не делал этого, за исключением г-жи Юнь и г-жи Мун, учителя Кенсу по медицине.

Кенсу вздохнул. Совершенно точно можно сказать, что Чонин принес не малые последствия. Но кого это волнует? Он оправдывал надежды Чонина, а Чонин, в свою очередь, более чем устраивал его.

Боже, Кенсу погряз в этой любви. Он чувствовал, как она полностью пронзила его тело от самых пальцев ног до макушки. Он чувствовал себя настолько живым рядом с Чонином и рядом со всем, что имело к нему отношение.

Кенсу выдавил из себя улыбку, и в это время прозвенел звонок. Бекхен вошел как раз в то время, как г-н Кан подходил к двери, чтобы закрыть ее. Улыбка Кенсу превратилась в ухмылку, как только он увидел, что Бекхен опаздывал.

— Простите, — принес извинения старший. — Я задержался на предыдущем уроке.

— Ничего, Бекхен, — ответил г-н Кан. — Просто займи свое место.

Бекхен шел к парте в конце класса. Когда он прошел мимо Кенсу, он кинул листок бумаги на открытый учебник младшего. Непонимающий Кенсу вздрогнул, глазами провожая Бекхена.

Как только его противник уселся, Кенсу перевел внимание к своему столу. Г-н Кан начал урок, и как только он отвернулся, Кенсу развернул записку.

Это был не почерк Бекхена. Кенсу хорошо знал, как он выглядел после рукописных 'Голосуйте За Бекхена', написанных на плакатах, которые Бекхен делал самостоятельно во время выборов.

Это было от Чанеля. Черт, это было от  _Чанеля_. Какого черта Бекхен доставляет ему сообщение от гиганта, если он сказал Кенсу избегать и разорвать все контакты с ним?

Кенсу попытался собраться, чтобы прочитать небольшую записку. Он даже не успел прочитать первое предложение, как кто-то выхватил листок из его рук.

Он поднял взгляд, видя г-на Кана. Мужчина казался разъяренным и стучал о стол Кенсу указкой, будто решая, пороть ли ей Кенсу или нет.

— Передаете записочки во время урока, мистер До?

— Нет, сэр, — выражение Кенсу стало возмущенным. — Пожалуйста, сэр, отдайте это.

— Это так важно? — спросил г-н Кан. — Давайте прочтем это классу, если это настолько 'важно', не так ли?

Бекхен закрыл свое лицо.

— ' _Кенсу_ ', — начал г-н Канг. — _'Я пишу тебе это, чтобы принести извинения за свое презренное поведение. Я знаю, что это не первая моя попытка снова сдружиться с тобой, и я знаю, что ты будешь очень циничным и придумаешь придирчивый ответ на это, но выслушай меня'._

Это было, очевидно, откровенное письмо. Любой другой учитель бы остановился. Но г-н Кан был так рассержен, что без стеснения продолжил. Учащиеся в классе начали хихикать.

— ' _Ты прав. Мое эго не может принять удар или препятствия, и я серьезно не могу выдержать поражения. Но это не та причина, почему я пытаюсь починить трещины, которые я создал в наших отношениях. Ты указал мне на мои ошибки и, очевидно, позволил осознать многие из них'._

Бекхен вновь был готов разрываться, пока слушал все эти слова, что Чанель просил передать. Он должен был разорвать то письмо на мелкие кусочки. Кенсу слушал это с дрожащими губами.

— ' _Я действительно скучаю по тебе. Ты действительно мой лучший друг. Возможно, даже больше. Я честно не знаю. Единственное, что я знаю, — я не выдержу без тебя. Я знаю, что это делает из меня безнадежного идиота, но мой мир, мир антиутопии, который я создал за эти годы в своей голове, разваливается без тебя. Я действительно надеюсь, что мы сможем исправить эти ошибки. Меня не волнует, переложишь ли ты всю вину на меня. С уважением, …_

Г-н Кан был достаточно умен, чтобы остановиться на этом месте. Он уставился на письмо, будто он только что прочитал невероятное открытие литературы. Кенсу протянул руку, дрожа всем телом.

— Теперь я могу его забрать? — прошипел он.

Г-н Кан медленно передал бумагу из своих рук.

— Да, — была пауза. — Теперь, вернемся к многочленам, класс.

Кенсу смял записку и сунул её в свой карман. Он откинулся назад на спинку стула, прожигая, насколько только мог, взглядом Бекхена. Лицо другого было все еще скрыто от других.

Это вышло из-под контроля. Кенсу знал, он просто должен поговорить с Чанелем. Это будет не легко, но так будет лучше для них всех. Пришло время противостоять проблеме.

Кенсу придется столкнуться с демонами, цепляющимися за него, как ножи бритвы. Он собирается утешить Чанеля лучшим способом, которым только мог, не задевая самолюбия. Будем надеяться.

Как только прозвенел звонок, Кенсу медленно и с осторожностью встал. Его ноги, казалось, не поддерживали его планов. У них, очевидно, были долгие размышления насчет того, чтобы отнести его в спортзал.

Прежде чем мимо него пробежал Бекхен, Кенсу схватил его предплечье. Обороноспособность Бекхена поражала: сейчас он, казалось, был готов выцарапать Кенсу глаза, если младший снова ударит его.

Кенсу говорил мягко.

— Почему ты передал мне эту записку?

Бекхен выдернул свою руку.

— П-потому что он попросил меня. Он, черт побери, _умолял_ меня. Я не знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться, Кенсу, но прекрати дергать его за веревочки, будто он какая-то марионетка.

Кенсу сделал угрожающий шаг вперед.

— Собираешься снова называть меня шлюхой?

Бекхен вжался в стул.

— Потому что я и есть, ты знаешь, — продолжал Кенсу. — Я шлюха. Ты тоже. Мы все шлюхи в каком-то смысле. Ты шлюха внимания и любви Чанеля. Но я не знаю чего я шлюха.

Бекхен моргнул, его пристальный взгляд спустился к записке в руке Кенсу.

— Просто исправь, что ты сделал, и прекрати вести себя как сумасшедший. Вообще-то, если задуматься, то можешь ничего не предпринимать. Не могу дождаться, когда стану президентом.

— Только через мой труп! — кричал Кенсу, когда старший уже шел к двери.

— Это можно устроить!

Кенсу словно ураган вылетел из класса, как только Бекхен исчез из поля зрения. Он направился вниз к спортивному залу со столь жестким взглядом на своем лице, что люди вокруг уходили с его пути, прежде чем он, кажется, разорвет их на мелкие кусочки.

Записка пылала в его руке. Было чувство, будто огонь сочился из его рук. Огонь, что он так долго пытался загасить, слишком долго. Время позволить ему разгореться.

Он вошел в спортзал. Некоторые парни растягивались на полу и, когда Кенсу прошел мимо них, присвистнули. Чонина нигде не было. Отлично. Кенсу не хотел, чтобы он увидел это.

Кенсу прошел к раздевалке. Он шел в самый конец, где, как он знал, переодевался Чанель. Записка смялась в плотно сжатом кулаке.

Он был там, накидывал на себя рубашку, высокий и худой. С секунду Кенсу колебался в своем следующем шаге, но затем потянулся и ткнул Чанеля в спину.

Когда он обернулся, очевидная бледность и слабость гиганта заставила Кенсу отшатнуться от него.

— С-Су…

Кенсу сглотнул и поднес к лицу Чанеля записку.

— Какой в этом смысл?

Чанель мягко взял бумагу и уставился на нее.

— Я… Су, я думал, что ты поймешь.

Кенсу соединил ладони. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы это было похоже на расставание или что-то подобное, но со всеми придуманными речами в его голове, судя по всему это будет выглядеть именно так.

Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл рот. И снова его закрыл. Чанель смотрел прямо в упор на него, будто пытался найти намек на Кенсу, которого он раньше знал.

— Ты должен прекратить это, — сказал Кенсу, пытаясь не быть похожим на слащавого мудреца, который всегда давал советы в фильмах. — Это не разумно.

— Что не разумно? — теперь Чанель казался сердитым. — То, что я пытаюсь снова сдружиться с тобой? Курить не разумно, Кенсу. Так же как и регулярный секс или наркотики.

Кенсу поднял бровь, и Чанель сложил руки на своей неподвижной голой груди.

— Ты думаешь, что Чонин не болтает об этом? Конечно, болтает. Он делает это, чтобы причинить мне боль, я знаю это.

— Тебя это не должно волновать! — завопил Кенсу. — Почему это должно причинять боль?! Мы не друзья! Ты сделал это совершенно ясным, когда оттолкнул меня и предпочел мне Бекхена!

Внезапно, Чанель схватил плечи Кенсу.

— Ты ничего не позволял мне тебе объяснить! Ты всегда был таким упрямым? Просто позволь мне сказать! Услышь мой проклятый голос, Кенсу! Неужели так трудно подождать!

— Что ты хочешь от меня?! — закричал Кенсу. — Почему ты просто не можешь уйти из моей жизни?! Почему ты не можешь найти другой объект для своих чувств?!

— Потому что этот кто-то не будет тобой.

Спина Кенсу приложилась об стальной шкафчик позади него. Губы Чанеля оказались на его собственных, не прошло и двух секунд, как гигант произнес свое последнее заявление.

Он вообще не реагировал. Он просто стоял, обездвиженный как мертвая рыба. Чанель выразил все посредством одностороннего поцелуя, и Кенсу действительно надеялся, что это положит конец той напряженности между ними.

Он позволил Чанелю насиловать его губы. Язык старшего, который ласкал и верхнюю, и нижнюю его губу, просил о том, что Кенсу не мог ему дать.

Чанель же был так страстно увлечен Бекхеном. Что произошло? Что, черт возьми, происходит теперь? Неужели все эти 'Бекхен и я, вместе навсегда' были игрой на публику или что?

Кенсу был поставлен в тупик, когда губы Чанеля коснулись его. Как бы Кенсу не хотел признать, но Чанель на вкус был невероятно сладким. Как мед. Точно так же, как он себе и представлял.

Когда старший отстранился, его удовлетворенное выражение немедленно сменилось ужасом. Он отступил от Кенсу, почти отскакивая, как беззащитная змея.

— О, Боже. Су, мне так жаль.

— Не превращай это в чертову мыльную оперу, Чанель, — зашипел Кенсу. — Не говори мне, что любишь меня. Позволь этому быть лишь простой сексуальной неудовлетворенностью. Разве Бекхен тебя не удовлетворяет или что?

Чанель покачал головой. Он выглядел оцепеневшим.

Кенсу поднял обе руки, будто приказывал, чтобы другой больше не говорил.

— Мне больше не нужны любовные письма. Я не хочу видеть тебя в таком свете. Признаю, что снова хочу видеть тебя своим другом. Не любовником. Остановись, Чанель. Остановись. Переступи через себя.

Чанель повернулся боком к Кенсу, его грудная клетка активно вздымалась. Кенсу взял форму Чанеля и протянул её хозяину.

— Оденься и утри всем нос, Ёль.

— Ты не понял, Су. Не так ли?

Кенсу вздохнул.

— Тут нечего понимать. Просто пересмотри себя.

Чанель взял свою форму и быстро надел ее. Когда он поправил низ футболки, его стеклянные глаза смутили Кенсу. Младший повернул голову, подставляя щеку своему бывшему другу.

Чанель принял это как возможность оставить на ней поцелуй. Ударные волны вины (главным образом из-за того, что разрешил кому-то другому, кроме Чонина, трогать его) и сожаления охватили Кенсу.

— Мне жаль, — снова принес извинения Чанель. — Мне так жаль.

— Ты должен сожалеть о Бекхене, — сказал Кенсу со строгим выражением. — Ты шинкуешь его на кусочки как уничтожитель бумаги.

***

Пока Кенсу в раздумьях шел домой, он понял, что утонул в проблемах.

Беспорядок затопил его. Неудача кусала его за ноги, как голодный волк. Каким лицемером он был, соглашаясь написать работу об успехе. Какой вообще успех?!

На полпути он развернулся и отправился обратно в направлении школы. Он не был готов пойти домой. Он не хотел видеть своих родителей или Чонина, который, очевидно, уже вернулся домой, так как он пропустил тренировку. Снова.

Кенсу шел в центр. Благодаря Чонину он узнал одно место, где его снабдят кое-чем, что заставит его забыться. Боже, как же Кенсу хотел забыться.

До Чонина он вообще не знал, что был такой легкий способ убежать от проблем. Когда ты под наркотиками, у тебя вырастают крылья и уносят тебя с земли. Это совсем не сложно.

Кенсу улыбался, просто думая об этом. Ему нужно это. Ему нужна эта ложная действительность; 'прекрасный' мир.

Он шел по Сеулу, почти что в том же направлении, в котором на днях он с Чонином шел в торговый центр. Там и был тот злосчастный поворот. Это был тот самый закоулок, где был клуб, в котором он потерял свой рюкзак.

Кенсу забрел на темную улицу. Это была 'гетто' часть Сеула. Отвратительная, неухоженная; Кенсу чувствовал себя бездомным, просто идя по ней.

Неподалеку стояли несколько парней его возраста, прислонившись к кирпичной стене они курили. Кенсу облизал губы и направился к ним, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в теле.

Они смеялись, когда он подошел к ним. Один из них, чьи глаза были налиты кровью от избытка алкоголя, шагнул вперед к нему. Кенсу ослабил улыбку.

— Посмотрите-ка на это. Симпатичный мальчонка, — парень протянул руку, будто ждал рукопожатия. — Что такой прилежный школьник делает в этой части 'района'?

Отвечая на вопрос, Кенсу чувствовал неловкое смущение из-за своей школьной формы.

— Ищу чертову наркоту.

— Ты? — спросил другой парень. — Правда?

Кенсу кивнул.

Парень, который первоначально подошел к нему, засунул свою проигнорированную руку в карман.

— Деньги есть?

Кенсу полез в свой карман и вытащил бумажник. Просмотрев купюры, он протянул часть денег парню, который быстро взял их и пересчитал. Он так часто облизывал большой палец, что купюры только и успевали, что шелестеть.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо. Какие предпочтения?

— Просто что-нибудь хорошее, — проскулил Кенсу. — Что угодно. Мне все равно.

— У нас есть гера, — парень бросил ему полиэтиленовый пакетик. — Бери.

— Спасибо.

Кенсу ушел с покупкой, до его ушей все еще долетал противный смех полубессознательных парней. Это было ясно, да и сам он видел, что внутри пакета был шприц, заполненный прозрачной жидкостью.

От волнения он практически бежал домой.

Он промчался мимо дома Кимов, даже не потрудившись узнать, был ли там Чонин. Он отчаянно открыл дверь своего дома и помчался вверх по лестнице.

К тому времени, как он поднялся и открывал дверь своей спальни, Кенсу уже закатал рукав. Он был совершенно потрясен увидеть на своей кровати Чонина с книгой (воу, воу, Чонин читал?!) и открытое окно.

— Умник! — книга сразу же была закрыта. — Ты пришел! Немного поздно сегодня, не думаешь?

Кенсу спрятал пакет за своей спиной.

— Да. Прости.

Чонин положил книгу на стол около кровати Кенсу.

— Где ты был?

— Гулял. Что читаешь?

— Мм… — Чонин сузил глаза, смотря на обложку. — … _Алая буква_.

Кенсу бы посмеялся, но потрясение заглушало его.

— Ты читаешь? И трудные книги тоже?

— Я просто не глядя выбрал её в библиотеке. Очевидно, тут есть секс, так что она подходит. Пока, вроде, не так уж и плохо, — Чонин поднял бровь. — Что у тебя за спиной?

— Ничего.

Матрас скрипнул, когда Чонин соскользнул с него.

— Я видел его, ты же знаешь. Шприц.

— Д-да?

Кенсу не был готов к резкому Чонину, схватившего его запястье. Он вскрикнул от боли, когда он с силой ударился о стену, а книги в рюкзаке впились в спину.

— Никогда не бери ничего с улицы, Кенсу! — закричал Чонин в его лицо. — Ты лучше меня должен знать! Что с тобой, тупица?!

Глаза Кенсу расширились до такой степени, что готовы были выпасть из орбит. Жесткое выражение лица Чонина мгновенно смягчилось, когда Кенсу начал всхлипывать и шмыгать носом.

— О, умник, прости, —, но старший уже плакал. — Нет, я не это имел в виду. Не плачь. О, Боже, малыш Су, остановись.

Чонин снял с Кенсу рюкзак и теперь мог легко обнять парня. Кенсу же, хотя и был очень встревожен внезапной вспышкой гнева, чувствовал себя довольным в руках Чонина.

Голос Чонина теперь был более спокойным, чем прежде, более успокаивающим.

— Не бери ничего с улицы. Это не безопасно. Сколько ты отдал? Я верну тебе.

— Нет, — Кенсу уронил пакет на пол и обернул руки вокруг талии Чонина. — Это моя ошибка. Я извлеку из этого урок.

— Мне жаль, умник, — успокаивающе выдохнул Чонин, вплетая пальцы в волосы Кенсу.

— Я знаю.

— Хочешь поцелуй?

Кенсу посмотрел на него заплаканными глазами.

— Как насчет двух?


	15. Chapter 15

На следующий день Кенсу прогулял школу.

Он не хотел туда идти. Просто у него уже были планы. Особенные планы. Которые заключались в фартуке, тонне муки и сахара, поваренной книге, открытой на секции о том, как сделать торт ко дню рождения.

Как только его родители уехали на работу, Кенсу поспешил спуститься вниз на кухню.

Он обвязал белый фартук, принадлежащий его матери, вокруг талии, немного наклоняясь вперед, завязывая за спиной концы. Он всегда так делал. Это была привычка, от которой, как он был уверен, никогда не избавится.

Он подготовил все, что было необходимо, и посмотрел на часы. Чонин, как предполагалось, должен был прийти через несколько минут. Младший вообще не возражал пропустить школу, и теперь у него была уважительная причина сделать это.

Если только Вы можете назвать приготовление пирога достаточно хорошей причиной пропустить школу.

Кенсу открывал мешок муки, когда услышал глухой удар непосредственно сверху кухни. Очевидно, Чонин только что прибыл через свой парадный вход — окно.

Кенсу немедленно помчался к холодильнику. Его дверца была металлической, а значит позволяла ему увидеть свое отражение. Он осмотрел себя изучающим взглядом, удостоверяясь в своем внешнем виде.

Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его вообще волновало, как он выглядел. С Чонином, тем не менее, Кенсу проводил намного больше времени около зеркала. И, да, конечно, он чувствовал себя подобно влюбленной бешеной девочке-подростку.

Кенсу попытался выглядеть максимально обыденно, когда услышал шаги, спускающиеся вниз по лестнице. Он высыпал муку в миску, делая вид, что невероятно сосредоточен, будто ничто и не беспокоило его.

Чонин встал позади него. Кенсу чувствовал, как температура его тела поднималась, когда Чонин подходил все ближе и ближе. Он чувствовал себя подобно пробке на взболтанной бутылке содовой.

Неожиданно, Чонин оставил поцелуй на шее Кенсу, вызывая у старшего испуганный вскрик. Мешок муки почти что упал на пол. Столб пыли от порошка благополучно приземлился на их лица.

Чонин высунул язык, показывая, каким белым тот стал.

— Мука на вкус вообще не как кокаин. Как печально.

Кенсу поднял к его лицу фартук и попытался вытереть столько муки, сколько смог. Чонин перехватил его руки посреди процесса и начал делать то же самое с чужим лицом.

— Так грубо, — проскулил Кенсу, когда Чонин вытирал его щеку, оттягивая нежную кожу.

— Айгу, — Чонин еще раз провел фартуком по всему лицу Кенсу. — Быть грубым — моя специальность. Ты уже должен об этом знать.

Он с намеком ухмыльнулся. Кенсу ясно видел, к чему это шло. Румянец накатил на его щеки и шею, но прежде, чем он смог вновь поддаться очарованию Чонина, он решил покончить с этим.

Вместо этого Кенсу вырвал из поваренной книги страницу о том, как сделать глазурь. Он ткнул ей в Чонина. Младший взял листок и посмотрел на него сощуренными глазами. Он нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это? Я не готовлю.

— Ты можешь хотя бы попробовать? — спросил Кенсу. — Я должен закончить тесто для пирога. У меня нет времени на это.

Чонин открыл один из ящиков и вытащил для себя миску.

— Не кричи на меня, или вся смесь, которую я сделаю, очутится на наших лицах.

Кенсу опустил ложку, которой смешивал жидкое тесто.

— Как насчет такого. Если ты сделаешь хорошую глазурь с любовью и усилием, то я вознагражу тебя.

Лицо Чонина засветилось. Он подпер локтями стойку и положил на руки подбородок. Он захлопал ресницами, и Кенсу про себя хихикнул.

— Правда? Какое вознаграждение?

Кенсу снова начал перемешивать тесто.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Чонин ухмыльнулся еще шире. Он открыл холодильник и достал из него все, о чем твердила ему страница с рецептом. Кенсу наблюдал за ним краем глаза, проверяя, чтобы Чонин не валял дурака.

Они продолжили. Все делалось в абсолютной тишине, за исключением случайных 'плюм' чего-то капнувшего на пол или вздохов раздражения. Чонин рычал каждый раз, когда капал чем-то на свою рубашку. Он даже не потрудился попросить фартук.

Кенсу же уже задвигал залившее в форму для кекса тесто в духовку, в то время как Чонин все еще боролся с глазурью. Либо он слишком много думает, либо слишком мало работает. Кенсу приходилось кусать губы, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.

После восьмой попытки и восьмой неудачи, Чонин бросил венчик на столешницу и скрестил руки на груди. Субстанция в миске была больше похожа на груду грязи, чем на шоколад.

Кенсу потянулся, чтобы избавиться от результата сомнительного творчества Чонина.

— Выглядит лучше, чем твоя последняя попытка.

Чонин простонал и сел на стул за кухонным столом.

— Я не могу это приготовить, умник. Я всегда ем только то, что делают мои родители. И твою сперму, конечно.

— Ха. Ха. Очень смешно, — Кенсу открыл мусорку и свалил неудачу во внутрь. — По крайней мере, ты хотя бы приложил к этому усилия.

— Я заработал за это очки? — спросил Чонин.

— Ты ничего за это не получишь.

— Это несправедливо! — закричал Чонин, вскидывая в воздух руки.

— Кто сказал, что жизнь справедлива? — спросил До. — Где это написано?

Чонин сузил свои глаза.

— Это из 'Принцесса-невеста'.

— Как ты узнал?

— Я прочитал книгу.

— Ты прочел две книги?! — Кенсу чуть не задохнулся.

Чонин кивнул, затем усмехнулся.

— Я заработал за это очки?

Кенсу задумчиво постучал по подбородку. Чонин поднял бровь, смотря на старшего, которому уже давно был известен ответ. Не желая больше ждать, Чонин схватил Кенсу и затащил его на свои колени.

— Ты чертов искуситель, — прошипел Чонин, задевая зубами подбородок старшего. — Когда ты таким стал?

Кенсу пожал плечами.

— Думаю, это имеет непосредственное отношение к тебе.

Чонин развязал узелок на переднике Кенсу.

— Я не плохой.

— Ты ужасный.

— Это еще почему? — как только фартук оказался на полу, руки младшего забрались под рубашку Кенсу. — Я не думаю, что я злой, потом…

— Нет, — оспорил Кенсу. — Ты ужасный.

— О, прекрати пытаться победить, — Чонин задрал рубашку Кенсу вплоть до его груди, полностью открывая молочную кожу. — Ты не можешь получить то, что уже потерял.

Кенсу тихонько простонал, когда рот Чонина начал посасывать один из его сосков. Парень напрягся и вцепился в плечи младшего. Он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда язык Чонина проходился по чувствительной кожице.

Чонин отстранился и окончательно стянул с Кенсу рубашку. Старший поежился в объятиях, когда его голое тело обвили шоколадные руки, чувствуя контраст между прохладным воздухом и горячими прикосновениями.

Чонин смотрел на Кенсу, как бизнесмен смотрит на свои деньги; жадно. Внезапно Кенсу почувствовал себя собственностью. 'Принадлежать' Чонину, тем не менее, было не так уж и плохо.

Младший обернул ноги Кенсу вокруг своей талии и поднял его со стула. Кенсу удивленно вскрикнул, когда его спина коснулась кухонного стола. Тот скрипнул под его весом.

— Нет! — закричал он. — Не на кухне! Ты сумасшедший?!

Чонин беспечно начал стягивать джинсы Кенсу.

— Как Безумный Шляпник.

Старший отчаянно пытался оттолкнуть Чонина ногой. Черт побери, его совсем не тешила перспектива заниматься сексом на кухне. Если они после этого оставят хоть какие-то следы, то Кенсу придется придумать грандиозное объяснение.

Чонин копошился между его ногами, лишая Кенсу джинсов и боксеров. Теперь они валяются на полу около фартука и рубашки старшего, вскоре одежда Чонина присоединилась к ним.

Кенсу привычно дернулся, когда рука Чонина скользнула вдоль внутренней стороны его бедер. Она медленно, почти дразняще, приближалась к его вялому члену. Мучительный темп улитки, однако, эффективно на него действовал.

Пальцы Чонина задели головку, в то время как его глаза все время были направлены на лицо Кенсу. Старший ногами притянул его вплотную к себе так, что уже выступившие капельки смазки обоих парней смешались воедино.

Чонин простонал, пытаясь удержать Кенсу за бедра.

— Прекрати двигаться.

— Почему? — Кенсу схватил оба члена, потирая их друг о друга и начиная надрачивать, при этом стискивая зубы. — Думаешь, что еще к-контролируешь себя?

— Иисус, умник! — Чонин, отпустив старшего, остервенело впился ногтями в стол. — Черт!

Кенсу остановился лишь однажды, когда его спина бессознательно выгнулась над столом, а возбуждение только нарастало. Чонин перехватил запястья старшего и пригвоздил их к скатерти.

— Больше никогда так не делай.

— Почему нет? — спросил Кенсу.

— Потому что, — прорычал Чонин. — Я сказал тебе нет.

Он закинул ноги Кенсу себе на плечи, подталкивая бедра старшего ближе к себе. Кенсу тихонько хныкнул, когда его сочащаяся головка на мгновение задела широкую грудь Чонина.

Чонин вобрал в рот свой палец, наблюдая за Кенсу и одновременно посасывая фаланги. Кенсу пристально смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом, позволяя мягким стонам срываться с губ.

Чонин ухмыльнулся. Это напомнило Кенсу первый раз, когда они встретились, и улыбнувшегося ему Чонина, курящего сигарету. Как давно это было? Неделя? Возможно две?

Нормальные пары отслеживали этот бред, не так ли? У них есть недельные и двухнедельные годовщины, правильно? Так какого у них этого нет?

Кенсу пришел к выводу, что они точно не были обычной парой. Они были похотливой, испорченной парой, и дьявольское выражение Чонина доказывало этот факт.

Его палец проскользнул в Кенсу без всякого предупреждения, вытаскивая старшего из своих мыслей. Он издал небольшое 'ик', а затем палец стал погружаться в него все глубже и глубже, пока Чонин не засунул его до основания.

Ноготь Чонина царапнул мягкую стенку, внезапно заставляя бедного Кенсу громко простонать. Его колени начали дрожать, как только этот негодяй, вторгнувшийся в него, начал играть с его простатой, игриво царапая ее.

— Нгххх… — Кенсу задвигал бедрами, пытаясь не дать пальцу Чонина вновь задеть его простату.

— Беспокоишься? — хихикнул Чонин — Держись. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

— Мы делали это с-слишком много раз, чтобы сейчас ты навредил м-мне, — заметил Кенсу, задыхаясь. — Чонин, пожалуйста…

— А волшебное слово? — проворковал младший, поглаживая щеку Кенсу свободной рукой.

Старший потерся о ладонь Чонина, словно кошка, получавшая ласку от своего хозяина.

— Милый, пожалуйста?

— Намного более вульгарно, чем это, умник.

— Ким Чонин! — Кенсу схватил запястье Чонина и почти что заставил его палец попасть по своей простате. — Трахни ты меня, не страдай дерьмом!

— Я думал, ты сказал, что нам нельзя делать это на кухне, — хихикнул Чонин.

— П-прекрати ерничать, — угрожающим тоном ответил Кенсу. — Либо бери, либо прекрати.

Чонин вытащил палец и приставил к отверстию Кенсу свой возбужденный член.

— Я возьму, если ты не возражаешь.

Кенсу закусил язык, чтобы удержаться от криков, как только Чонин начал входить в него. Его грудь поднималась вверх и вниз. Он не знал: задыхается ли он от боли или от замечательного чувства того, как его стенки сжимают внутри себя твердый член.

Невероятная теснота и гладкость горячего тела заставила Чонина остановиться. Он испытывал наслаждение во всей его красе. Как только Кенсу привык к его размеру, Чонин расслабился, млея от раскрывающегося колечка мышц, что сжимало его.

В таком положении они пробыли еще некоторое время. Звуки кухонного таймера и их тихого дыхания были единственным, что звучало в доме. Каждый парень ждал 'движения', не зная, кто же начнет.

Чонин взглянул на Кенсу. Старший все время наблюдал за ним в тишине, ожидая, когда тот сделает первое движение. Впервые за некоторое время Чонин был абсолютно не уверен в том, что он должен сделать.

Не то чтобы он забыл, как заниматься сексом. Он знал это как свои пять пальцев. Чонин просто хотел выяснить, что заставит Кенсу чувствовать себя хорошо, при этом не причиняя ему боль.

Чонин так привык к бессмысленным перепихам, что такие моменты, как этот, он считал священными. Они были новыми для него, и хотя обычно его не волновало то, что он делал с партнерами на одну ночь, трахать Кенсу как их совсем не хотелось.

Поэтому он наклонился и мягко поцеловал губы Кенсу. Это была единственная вещь, о которой он мог думать в данный момент. Кенсу выдохнул в его рот.

Чонин входил в него плавно и мягко, почти так, будто думал, что сломает Кенсу словно фарфор. Старший ничего не предпринимал для того, чтобы увеличить скорость, и при этом он не жаловался на медленный темп.

Это отличалось от их предыдущих занятий сексом и казалось странным. И все же Кенсу нравилось. Гладко и медленно. Хорошая комбинация.

Факт, что Джонни тратит на это больше времени и не торопится, заставил Кенсу чувствовать себя особенным. Было видно, что парень подключал не только тело, но также сердце и душу.

Кенсу действительно было жаль, что они не начали так делать давным-давно.

Когда Чонин почувствовал, что Кенсу близок к концу, он плавно ускорил темп. Его бедра качались взад и вперед, но не яростно. Несмотря на быстрый темп, ему удавалось входить и выходить гладко и точно.

Кенсу протянул руки, чтобы держаться за края стола и тогда уже кончить. Все, что он видел, стало белым, будто перья голубя или чистые шелковые ткани затмили его взор.

И тем не менее, прежде чем сперма Кенсу смогла испачкать что-то вокруг них, Чонин подтянул его немного выше и взял головку его члена в свой рот. Увиденное заставило Кенсу смущенно закрыть лицо.

— О, Боже! Не делай этого!

Чонин что-то промычал. Вибрация от его голоса прошлась по всему члену старшего, и он кончил в рот Чонина. Горячее семя разлилось в горле Чонина, и он с удовольствием проглотил его.

Младший сопроводил это своим оргазмом, кончая в Кенсу. Его сперма попала по простате Кенсу, и старший вскрикнул, ощущая горячую жидкость, приятно разлившуюся внутри него.

Когда Чонин вышел, Кенсу чувствовал себя пустым. Сперма начала вытекать и скатываться по внутренней части его бедер. Прежде чем она капнула на пол, Чонину удалось поймать белесые капельки ладонью.

Он бросил удовлетворенный взгляд на лежащего на столе Кенсу, одобряюще кивая головой.

— Не так уж и плохо, да? И кухня чистая.

Таймер щелкнул, и Кенсу повернул голову к небольшим часам.

— Торт готов.

Чонин усадил Кенсу.

— Так же, как и мое здравомыслие.

***

Кенсу не ожидал, что его родители придут домой, как только они закончат.

Он сидел на его постели, когда послышался звук захлопнувшейся автомобильной двери. Чонин перевернулся на матраце, наблюдая, как голый старший направился к окну.

Кенсу был готов рвать на себе волосы. Почему они пришли домой так рано?! Несомненно, ко дню рождения его матери все было готово, включая его подарок, но он-то не был подготовлен!

Он… он был, черт побери, ради Бога, он был голый!

Кенсу закрыл окно и зашторил его. Чонин удивленно смотрел, как старший метался по всему периметру комнаты, пытаясь собрать одежду, которую они принесли сюда и, хвала богам, не оставили на кухне.

На мгновение Кенсу остановился, смотря на Чонина.

— Мог бы и помочь!

— Я помогаю, — сказал Чонин, складывая руки позади головы. — Я вижу, что ты делаешь все правильно.

Кенсу бросил в Чонина его одежду.

— Оденься, придурок!

Чонин сделал, как ему и сказали. Кенсу нашел-таки свои штаны и теперь прыгал на одной ноге к двери из спальни, натягивая их. Он захлопнул её и закрыл на замок. Осторожность лишней не бывает.

Чонин подошел к окну, застегивая рубашку, и немного отодвинул занавески.

— Кажется, мои родители тоже приехали.

Кенсу подошел к нему, смотря в окно.

— И они несут… салат?

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Что я могу сказать? Мои родители — здоровые едоки. Даже на дни рождения.

Кенсу закусил нижнюю губу.

— Я предполагаю, что они идут, чтобы праздновать с нами. Как пить дать.

— Возможно, — Чонин наклонился и быстро облизнул мочку уха Кенсу. — К слову, не удивляйся, когда подарок, который я подарю твоей маме, превзойдет твой.

Кенсу отпихнул его подальше.

— Придурок.

Как только оба были полностью одеты и выглядели соответствующе, они спустились вниз. Первым делом Кенсу пошел проверить, обнаружили ли его торт.

Его родители, к счастью, вообще обошли кухню и пошли в их спальню. Кенсу облегченно выдохнул и разместил торт на кухонном столе.

Чонин вытянул палец, собираясь зачерпнуть сливки поверх первого слоя. Старший ударил и отдернул его руку.

— Эй. Ты не получишь глазури.

— Что это такое? — фыркнул Чонин. — Чертова диктатура? У меня не будет глазури?

Кенсу лишь хитро ухмыльнулся. Чонин нахмурился.

— Прекрасно, — продолжил младший. — В следующий раз я съем тебя.

— Звучит неплохо.

Их бессмысленный разговор был прерван громким охом. В дверном проеме кухни стояла г-жа До, прикрывая рот своей рукой. Она широко смотрела на торт.

Кенсу широкого улыбнулся. Чонин же, наблюдая ситуацию, стоял в стороне.

Г-жа До сложила ладошки вместе и подошла к столу.

— О! Кенсу! Он еще более красив, чем тот, что ты сделал в прошлом году!

Чонин поднял руку.

— Это потому что я добавил в него свою любовь.

Кенсу злобно зыркнул на него, глазами говоря 'Ты шутишь?'. Младший ответил лишь улыбкой.

Вскоре послышались шаги г-на До, спускающегося вниз по лестнице. Он шел открывать дверь для Кимов, когда те приблизились к их дому. Чонин сделал несколько шагов назад, когда его родители вошли.

Г-жа Ким тут же подбежала к До, будто они были сестрами, которые не видели друг друга в течение долгого времени. Держа мать Кенсу за плечи, г-жа Ким поцеловала её в обе щеки.

— С днем рождения, дорогая!

Г-н Ким снял свое пальто и неохотно передал его г-ну До.

— Конечно же, мы желаем тебе самого наилучшего.

— Спасибо, — г-жа До вздохнула, улыбаясь. — Вы слишком добры.

Кенсу усмехнулся, видя, как его мать улыбается. Это было намного лучше, чем, когда она нашла его спрятанные сигареты. Мир, на мгновение, приобрел смысл.

Внезапно, Кенсу начал думать обо всех предыдущих днях рождения, которые он делал особенными для своей матери. Он всегда проводил с ней много времени, даже больше, чем его отец. В конце концов, это благодаря ей он был в этом мире.

Вина от того, что он почти забыл про этот день, вновь растеклась в нем. Последние приготовления, которые он сделал, были ничем, по сравнению с тем, что он, возможно, сделал бы, будь его голова на правильном месте.

Он должен собрать поломанные части своей жизни. Он украдкой взглянул на главную причину своих внезапных изменений, небрежно прислонившуюся к холодильнику.

Г-жа Ким протянула маленький конверт матери Кенсу.

— Это для тебя.

— О! Не стоило! — г-жа До открыла конверт.

Кенсу посмотрел из-за плеча своей матери.

— Что это?

Г-жа До охнула.

— Билеты на оперу! Действительно, не стоило! Они, должно быть, стоили целое состояние!

— Не думай об этом, — сказал г-н Ким. — Мы знаем, насколько ты хотела посмотреть Призрака Оперы.

Кенсу немного опустил голову. Подарок, что он сделал для своей мамы, не был столь захватывающим, как эти чертовы билеты на оперу. Это был первый год, когда кто-то затмил его, саморазочарование было для него чуждо.

Но он был сыном своей матери, правильно? Значит, независимо от того, что он сделал, привилегии отдаются ему, нет? Просто то, что он ее сын, дает ему преимущества быть самым особенным и наиболее ценным.

Ревность опасная вещь. Она вспыхнула в Кенсу как огонь, когда он наблюдал, как глаза г-жи До блестели от этих проклятых билетов. Он был так чертовски зол. И на Кимов, и на самого себя.

Кенсу упустил момент, когда Чонин вышел из кухни и вернулся с белой, плоской коробкой. Он застенчиво протянул её г-же До, очевидно нервничая, что она бросит это назад в его лицо.

— Для Вас, миссис До, — Чонин говорил ровно, будто записанным на пластинку голосом.

Г-жа До выглядела потрясенной.

— О. Спасибо, Чонин.

Она села на диван и затем уже открыла коробку. Кенсу даже почувствовал, как дернулся его левый глаз.

Г-жа До снова сжала руки и уставилась на Чонина, в её глазах было недоверие, но только до тех пор, пока крышка с коробки окончательно не поднялась. Его родители выглядели столь же удивленными, как и именинница. Кенсу почти прикусил язык.

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Платье. Для оперы. Я подумал, что это имеет смысл.

— О, Чонин, оно прекрасно! — г-жа До вытащила из коробки платье и развернула его, показывая во всей красе. — Очень красиво!

Красное вечернее платье того же цвета, что и мотоцикл Чонина, настолько разозлило Кенсу, что он быстро взобрался вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Добежав до верха, он ударил ногой о перила лестницы.

Он хлопнул дверью и тут же закрыл её на замок, бросаясь на кровать. Впервые во время дня рождения его матери, его присутствие было похоже на муравья в толпе людей.

Боже, это не должно беспокоить его! Почему это засело в его голове? А что, если Чонин и его проклятая семья заставили его выглядеть худшим сыном на планете?!

Кенсу прикрыл руками лицо. Чонин подарил миссис До дорогое платье (Бог знает, где, черт побери, он нашел деньги), а его родители билеты на оперу. А что сделал Кенсу?

Чертов альбом для фотографий. Кенсу схватил его с прикроватной тумбочки и запихнул в закрытый ящик. Это было ужасно. Он был ужасен. К черту. Черт побери, всё к черту.

Он встал с кровати и пошел в свою ванную. Он перерыл в ящике все свои вещи, пока, наконец, не заметил знакомый полиэтиленовый пакет, мерцающий на свету ламп.

Кенсу открыл его и вытащил шприц. На мгновение в памяти всплыло предупреждение Чонина, и он начал понимать, что это не была столь хорошая идея, как он думал сначала.

Кенсу закатал рукав. Да все равно. Он должен поймать кайф. Все последствия позже.

Он вздрогнул, когда игла проткнула его кожу, и он ввел её в вену. Когда он надавил на поршень, жидкость выпрыснулась из шприца. Кенсу не останавливался, пока последняя капля не покинула цилиндр.

Как только шприц был пуст, он бросил его на пол и снова забрался на свою кровать. Лежа на спине, он начал пялиться в потолок, ожидая, пока начнется действие наркотика.

Дверь открылась некоторое время спустя, но Кенсу был слишком сосредоточен на последствиях своей инъекции, чтобы заметить это. Чонин стоял в дверях с серьезным лицом, одна его бровь была поднята.

— Эй. Умник. Почему такой мрачный?

— Уйди, — пробормотал Кенсу, все еще смотря в потолок.

— Ты правда так обиделся из-за моего подарка? — Чонин забрался к нему на кровать. — Я должен произвести на маму своего парня хорошее впечатление. Это необходимая вещь. Иначе как еще она будет ко мне относиться, когда узнает, что я давно уже залез к тебе в штаны?

Он прижал к себе Кенсу. Голова старшего прислонилась в груди Чонина, и он мог слышать, как билось сердце младшего. Ритм начал усыплять его.

— Умник, — прошептал Чонин, поглаживая спину Кенсу. — Вернись вниз. Это день рождения твоей матери. Ты должен был видеть ее лицо, когда ты ушел оттуда.

— Все равно.

— Все равно? — Чонин за подбородок поднял голову Кенсу. — Су, ты, черт побери, готовился к этому весь день. Ты пропустил из-за этого школу.

Он смотрел в глаза старшего. Его зрачки уже начинали расширяться, и глаза Чонина последовали их примеру. Кенсу повернул свою голову в другую сторону, прежде чем младший смог начать задавать вопросы.

— Вернись, — потребовал Чонин. — На сей раз это не предложение.

— Это моя мама, Чонин, — выдохнул Кенсу. — Все равно. Просто… оставь меня в покое.

Он разорвал объятия Чонина и лениво развернулся к младшему спиной.

Чонин встал с кровати. Он был слишком озадачен. Тем не менее, он уважал пожелания Кенсу. Если по каким-либо причинам он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, пусть так и будет.

Когда он подошел к двери, Чонин замер, услышав треск под своей ногой. Он поднял это к лицу, понимая, что видит использованный шприц. Его голова повернулась назад, в направлении Кенсу.

Старший недовольно взвыл, когда внезапно Чонин схватил его руки и резко потянул оба рукава. От вида фиолетового развода на сгибе руки Кенсу выражение лица Чонина стало свирепым.

— Что я говорил? — Чонин, несмотря на попытку старшего отодвинуть его, навис над ним сверху. — Что, черт побери, я говорил, Кенсу?!

— Меня не волнует, — закричал Кенсу. — Я хотел этого! Тебе-то что?!

Когда Кенсу начал бить его в грудь, Чонин схватил оба его запястья, сильно удерживая их.

— Наркотики не шутка, Кенсу.

— Ты относишься к ним точно так же!

— У меня есть опыт, ты, идиот! Ты не можешь просто нюхать и колоться каким-то дерьмом! Ты убьешь себя!

— И что же? — всхлипнул Кенсу. — Я вполне уверен, что вся школа хочет, чтобы я умер. И Бекхен. И… Чанель.

— Я часть школы, — ответил Чонин. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

Свободной рукой Чонин разорвал рубашку Кенсу. Пуговицы разлетелись в разных направлениях, а парень снизу начал корчиться, чтобы его отпустили.

— Я бы никогда не поцеловал труп, умник. Независимо от того, каким бы красивым он не был, — губы Чонина впились в его изящную шею. — Поэтому лучше, чтобы ты остался в живых.

Чонин отпустил запястья Кенсу, освобождая свои руки. Они тут же начали бродить по груди старшего, останавливаясь лишь на его обтянутых тканью бедрах. Несколько секунд спустя Кенсу прекратил плакать.

— Ты должен понять, Кенсу, — сказал Чонин в его ухо. — Я мог бы быть наркоманом и алкоголиком, да и всем другим дерьмом, но я все еще человек. Если ты хочешь быть похожим на меня, хотя, святые Небеса, я не знаю, почему ты это хочешь, ты не должен превращаться в монстра, — он поцеловал лоб Кенсу. — Я люблю тебя. Умник.

Кенсу улыбнулся словам, которые мечтал слушать вечность. Он бы ответил что-нибудь, если бы героин из шприца не замедлил его дыхание до состояния, близкого к смерти.

Чонин широкими глазами смотрел, как обессиленный Кенсу упал на кровать, теряя сознание.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Кенсу был маленьким восьмиклассником, преподаватель по здоровому образу жизни предложил его классу викторину о наркотиках и их отрицательных эффектах. Большая часть класса не потрудилась включить мозги, и, естественно, их средний балл не был так утешителен.

Кенсу же получил десять из десяти.

На дополнительный вопрос в эссе он, как и предполагалось, написал о препарате, который выбрал сам. По совпадению он выбрал героин. И получил за это пятнадцать из пятнадцати.

Его прекрасный результат был первой вещью, которую он вспомнил, когда очнулся.

Парень уставился в белый потолок. Яркие светильники наверху казались ослепляющими. На мгновение Кенсу был уверен, что мертв и 'видит тот самый свет'.

Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы услышать знакомый голос, прорывающийся через звон в ушах. Он был так глубок и так чувственен. Кенсу изо всех сил попытался повернуть голову к владельцу голоса, но шея, казалось, стала свинцовой.

Когда он увидел, кто же обладал этим голосом, лицо Кенсу озарила улыбка.

— Привет, Чанель.

Губы гиганта изогнулись в кривую улыбку. Завитки на его голове подпрыгнули, когда он внезапно потянулся и взял правую руку Кенсу в свои. Он тут же сжал её в ладонях. Кенсу задрожал, когда Чанель начал беспорядочно целовать каждый сантиметр его пальцев, видневшихся из теплых объятий широких ладоней.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Кенсу. — Где я?

— В больнице, — лицо Чанеля стало серьезным. — Почему ты вколол себе героин, Су?

Кенсу скорчил лицо.

— Я не знаю.

— Чонин тебе его дал?

— Нет. Сам достал.

— Но  _зачем_? — надавил Чанель. — Ты и не думал принимать наркотики, пока не встретил его.

Последнее слово он особенно выделил, будто оно оставляло на языке вкус грязи. Кенсу тяжело вздохнул, стыдливо отводя взгляд.

— Я правда не знаю, Ёль.

В следующий миг их головы одновременно повернулись в сторону двери: та внезапно с протяжным скрипом распахнулась. Лицо Кенсу засияло, в то время как Чанель нахмурился, ведь это был совсем не доктор.

— Рад видеть, что ты очнулся, — Чонин поставил поднос с едой, что получил в кафетерии, на ночной столик. — Отпустил его руку, умственно отсталый.

Чанель не выполнил приказ. Его руки еще сильнее сжали ладошку Кенсу, будто бросая Чонину вызов разорвать их хватку. Младший нахмуренно смотрел на такую тесную близость.

Ким сел на противоположный от Чанеля стул, с другой стороны кровати. Он взял правую руку Кенсу и переплел друг с другом их пальцы. Такой способ был более тесным; более интимным. Что-то, похожее на рычание, вырвалось из горла Чанеля.

От этого звука Кенсу вздрогнул и уставился на Чонина.

— Что произошло?

— У тебя была передозировка из-за того дерьма, — объяснил Чонин. — Я не хотел, чтобы твои родители видели тебя в таком состоянии. Поэтому решил вынести тебя через окно и позвал Чанеля помочь.

Пристальный взгляд Кенсу перешел на Чанеля.

— Спасибо.

— Нет проблем, — Чанель поцеловал тыльную часть его ладони. — Для тебя все, что угодно.

Чонин, нахмурившись, смотрел на Чанеля. Любой идиот поймет, что его выражение читалось как 'я собираюсь убить тебя'. И все же, Чанель был исключением из этого списка.

Кенсу перевел взгляд назад на Чонина.

— Мне нужно поговорить со своими родителями. И моя мать… Я должен принести извинения, не так ли?

— Не так ли? — переспросил Чонин. — Будь я на твоем месте, то несомненно.

— Чонин, — прошептал Кенсу. — Я чувствую себя таким испорченным.

Самый молодой из трех ответил печальной улыбкой. Отпустив руку Кенсу, он потянулся, чтобы убрать пряди волос с лица парня.

— Все мы иногда так себя чувствуем, — Чонин посмотрел на Чанеля. — Мы чувствуем себя брошенными. Мы просто должны найти кого-то, кто не оставит нас или перейти на кого-то еще. Кого-то, с подведенными карандашом глазами, например.

Чанель выпустил руку Кенсу и сплел свои пальцы между собой. Он откинулся назад на стуле, впиваясь верхними зубами в нижнюю губу с такой силой, что на ней выступила капелька крови.

Напряженность ощутимо повисла в воздухе. В комнате была очевидная, но игнорируемая проблема, и никто не знал, как от нее избавиться. Кенсу ну очень не хотел находиться посреди всего этого.

Все это его ошибка, не так ли? Чанель хотел быть другом, а он его отвергнул. Чонин сказал ему не заходить слишком далеко, но он, так или иначе, это сделал. Теперь эти двое не могли даже поддержать нормальный разговор, и все это было из-за него.

Он превратился в заклятого врага для друга и в бремя для парня. Кенсу подавил всхлип, когда понял, что был корнем почти всех общих проблем.

Это все была его ошибка.

Он медленно повернул голову в направлении Чанеля. Гигант смотрел на него с беспокойством, даже с болью. Кенсу изо всех сил пытался потянуться и снова взять его руку.

— Чанель, — начал он. — Извини. Мне действительно жаль.

— Су, ты ни о чем не должен сожалеть. Это мои…

— Нет, — перебил его Кенсу. — Я понимаю. Тебе понравился Бекхен, и ты хотел быть с ним. Даже если это означало оставить меня. Но ты не можешь просто так оставить его, после того, как, наконец, обрел.

Чанель посмотрел вниз и провел своим большим пальцем по вене на руке Кенсу.

— Я никогда не чувствовал, что обрел его, Су. Бекхен всегда впереди меня. Я всегда отстаю. С тобой.

— Закругляйся, — вмешался Чонин. — И уходи. Я говорю тебе это как другу, Чанель. Если хочешь остаться при своих шарах, уходи.

Чанель встал, возвышаясь и над Кенсу, и над Чонином. Самый младший из тройки также встал, очевидно, так разность в росте стала для него незначительна, особенно, когда он выпрямил спину.

Чанель обошел кровать, пока не встал на той же стороне, что и Чонин. Оба развернулись, впиваясь друг в друга взглядами. Кенсу было жаль, что он не мог растаять и слиться с матрасом.

— Это ошибка не Кенсу, — выплюнул Чанель. — И не моя. Она твоя. Су никогда не думал об этом дерьме прежде, до того, как ты приехал. Ты замарал его голову.

— Кенсу не слабак, как ты, — ответил Чонин. — Он в состоянии сказать 'нет'. Он думал о последствиях. Ты же, с другой стороны, трус, который без колебаний согласился бы с ним. Просто потому, что маленький Бекхенни сказал так.

Чанель шагнул назад. Его взгляд метался между Кенсу и Чонином. Кенсу не знал, чью сторону он должен принять. Если бы была сторона 'уведите меня от всего этого', он бы, не раздумывая, рванул туда быстрее, чем кролик.

Чонин указал Чанелю на дверь. Решительно. Совсем не было похоже, что он шутил. И зная Чонина, Кенсу был вполне в этом уверен.

Гигант пошел к двери палаты, как и было указано. Он повернулся, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Кенсу. Тот сидел на постели и улыбнулся так извиняюще, как только мог.

— Еще раз спасибо, Ёль.

Чанель повернул дверную ручку.

— Что угодно для тебя. В любое время.

Дверь мягко щелкнула и закрылась за его спиной.

Кенсу перевел взгляд на Чонина.

— Очень хорошо, Чонин. Почему ты был с ним так груб?

— Это как спрашивать меня, зачем людям кислород.

Чонин откинулся на спинку стула около больничной койки Кенсу. Старший, нахмурившись, смотрел на него, закусывая изнутри щеку. Чонин выпятил губу.

— Не смотри так на меня. Ты хочешь дружить с ним после всего, что он тебе сделал?

— Он мог сказать 'нет' на мою просьбу о помощи, — прошептал Кенсу. — Но он этого не сделал. Он заботится обо мне. Он…

— Ненавидит меня и хочет украсть тебя только, чтобы причинить мне боль, — перебил Чонин. — Это все, что он хочет, Кенсу. Не влюбляйся в это дерьмо. Жизнь, как баскетбольная игра. Ты либо самостоятельно пробиваешь путь к корзине, либо воруешь чью-либо славу, перехватывая у другого мяч и забивая.

— Ты заставляешь меня думать, что я какой-то проклятый мяч, — сказав это, Кенсу повернулся на другой бок, спиной к Чонину.

Младший закусил губу. Неожиданный разворот Кенсу подальше от него заставил его взволноваться. Почему старший так разрывался между ним и Чанелем?

Он был лучше. _Он_. Ким Чонин. Чанель никогда не будет в состоянии так относиться к Кенсу, как это делал он. Он никогда не будет в состоянии жить с Кенсу так, как он. Он никогда не будет в состоянии любить Кенсу, как любит Чонин.

Потому что Ким Чонин чертовски обожает До Кенсу. Никогда за всю свою жизнь он и не думал, что его сердце так просто будет принадлежать кому-то. Теперь Кенсу управлял им.

Чонин и Кенсу имели смысл. Чанель и Кенсу? Да черта с двa. По крайней мере, это было мнением Чонина. И по его мнению, оно было лучшим.

Несмотря на этот факт он знал, что Кенсу будет с ним спорить. Чонин встал со стула и забрался к нему на кровать. Голова Кенсу немедленно повернулась в его сторону.

Прежде чем старший смог возмутиться, руки Чонина уже были вокруг его талии. Он обнял Кенсу, плотно прижимая к своей груди. Кенсу завозился в неожиданных объятиях.

— Д-Чонин…

— Тш. Спи. Я знаю, как героин действует в первый раз. Ты устал, поэтому не спорь и спи.

— Я не… — здесь Кенсу пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы широко зевнуть, — … устал.

Чонин хихикнул и провел рукой по волосам Кенсу.

— Ну если ты так говоришь.

Но вскоре веки Кенсу, как и предсказал Чонин, начали тяжелеть. Снова зевнув, он поерзал, пока его спина не прижалась к Чонину. Он любил тепло, исходящее от тела младшего.

И он любил чувствовать его сердцебиение. Это прекрасное ощущение, он чувствовал гордость, зная, что сердце Чонина принадлежало ему. Каждый удар был только для него.

Глаза все закрывались, в то время как изо рта вырывались новые зевки. Кенсу окончательно расслабился. Не хорошо, что он находился в больнице после передозировки героина. Но, тем не менее, не все настолько уж и плохо, да?

— Кенсу?

В ответ старший тихонько выдохнул.

— Я люблю тебя.

Кенсу улыбнулся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Чонин. Теперь дай мне поспать.

***

Люди называли Чанеля показушником.

Он всегда был готов произвести впечатление. Он всегда использовал все средства, необходимые, чтобы заслужить расположение в чьих-либо глазах. Что это за средства, его не волновало.

В какой-то степени это хорошо. Это заставляло его работать усерднее, чтобы добиться желаемого. Однако, эта особенность также привела за собой и ошибки, на которые Чонин был, о, так рад указать.

В то время как большинство людей назвало его показушником, Чонин назвал его трусом. Он был вполне уверен, что Кенсу назвал бы его точно также, и это только вопрос времени, когда Бекхен пойдет по той же дороге.

И он не мог поспорить с этим фактом.

Чанель никогда не боролся за что-то. Он всегда отступал, если видел, что больше нет никакой надежды. Он предпочитал избегать сопротивления, насколько это было возможно, и не любил с кем-то спорить.

Он даже не участвовал в Сократовых Семинарах в своем классе, где каждому студенту разрешали высказать их мнение о чем-то, не поднимая руку. Чанель боялся, что тогда у него будет с кем-то словесная перепалка, поэтому держал рот на замке.

Он никогда никого не оскорблял, тихо отмалчиваясь, если это необходимо. Он всегда со всем соглашался и не говорил, что его идеи лучше. Он держал язык за зубами и вежливо кивал.

И когда Чанель шел к дому матери Бекхена, он понял, как это называется. Трусость. Он действительно был трусом.

Он мог защитить себя, но никогда не боролся. Даже Чонину, который, черт побери, был моложе и ниже него, он ничего не сказал. Чанель вздрогнул от этой мысли.

В глазах Кенсу он был пустым местом. Это потому что младший предпочел Чонина? Потому что он более сильный, чем Чанель, и физически и внутренне?

Чанель чувствовал себя потерянным.

А ноги его все шагали, и вскоре он стоял перед нужным домом. Через забор заднего двора, цепляясь когтями за сетку, на него гавкнула собака Бекхена, очевидно, ища ласки. У Чанеля были большие руки, поэтому петтинг у него выходил невероятно расслабляющий.

Чанель нерешительно постучал костяшками в дверь. Впервые за то время как он был в доме Бекхена, Чанель испытывал желание развернуться и убежать. Его щеки вспыхнули румянцем от этой мысли.

Дверь медленно открылась, и Чанель сморгнул мысли, смотря на г-жу Бён. Она выглядела усталой, подавленной. Но кто бы не был таким, когда муж просто взял и внезапно подал на развод?

Увидев Чанеля, она подарила ему маленькую улыбку.

— Здравствуй.

Чанель немного поклонился.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Бён. Бекхен дома?

— Он наверху, в своей комнате, — она отошла от дверного проема. — Прошу, входи.

Чанель принял предложение и прошел внутрь. Г-жа Бён закрыла за ним дверь и ушла на кухню в дальнем конце гостиной.

Чанель закусил губу. Дом г-жи Бён был чрезвычайно небольшим по сравнению с гигантским особняком г-на Бён. У Бекхена не будет никакой возможности устроить вечеринки в этом тесном пространстве.

Гигант нахмурился. По сути, г-н Бён сделал жизнь своего сына невыносимой. Все, что он сделал, чтобы удержать крышу над его головой, — купил эту лачугу для Бекхена и его матери. Хоть и крошечную, но по крайней мере позволяющую им держаться на плаву.

Г-жа Бён подхватила одну из своих кошек с кухонного стола.

— К слову, он немного занят. Ты можешь быстро с ним повидаться.

Чанель был озадачен. Тем не менее он кивнул и продолжил подниматься по лестнице.

Иногда для Чанеля Бекхен был загадкой. Он делал вещи, которые не имели смысла, или заговаривал людям зубы до тех пор, пока этот смысл не появлялся. И каждый раз, когда Бекхен был ' _занят_ ', никогда не был хорошим знаком.

Чанель остановился в дверном проеме комнаты Бекхена. Старший сидел за ноутбуком спиной к гиганту. Он отчаянно что-то печатал, будто бы взорвется, если он не выведет каждое слово на экран.

Чанель поднял ко рту сжатый кулак и сдавленно кашлянул. Бекхен, испугавшись, чуть подскочил. Все так же сидя за столом, он обернулся. Его глаза расширились.

— Чанель! Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Пришел, чтобы увидеть тебя.

Бекхен быстро метнулся назад к ноутбуку. Чанель наблюдал, как парень оживленно закрывал вкладки, отключил и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Он задвинул компьютер в ящик и вплотную к нему придвинул стул, будто это давало ему гарантию, что Чанель не полезет туда.

— Хорошо, — сказал Бекхен. — Ты увидел меня. Теперь можешь идти.

Чанель снова нахмурился.

— Это первый раз, когда ты так яро пытаешься избавиться от меня.

— И не последний, — пригладил свои волосы Бекхен. — Я занят. Я напишу тебе позже. Просто уйди.

Чанель не сдвинулся с места. Он… он должен был подтвердить кое-что для себя.

Во-первых, он  _не был_ трусом. Он хочет, чтобы Бекхен поговорил с ним, и не отступит, пока тот это не сделает. Чанель перестал сутулиться и встал прямо, чтобы казаться более пугающим.

Во-вторых, он должен был узнать. Он просто должен был узнать, действительно ли Бекхен чувствовал к нему что-то. Кто с кем играет в этих отношениях? Больше похоже, что они давно играют не одну симфонию.

Бекхен встал со стула, хватаясь руками за подлокотники.

— Ёлли, пожалуйста. Иди.

— Чем ты так занят? — спросил Чанель, делая шаг вперед. — Просто скажи мне это.

— Ничем, — Бекхен провел языком по своим внезапно высохшим губам.

— Ничем всегда что-то означает.

— Ничем, в смысле… — на секунду Бекхен остановился, и в следующий миг его лицо приобрело пугающее выражение. — … не твое дело.

Ответ был ясен как день.

— Что ты делаешь ему на сей раз, Бекхен? Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего! — закричал Бекхен. — Уйди, Чанель! Я тебя ненавижу, Чанель! Ты так волнуешься за кого-то другого! Ты, черт бы побрал, мой парень! Почему ты заботишься о нем, а не обо мне?! А?! Ты не должен заботиться о том, что я ему делаю! Ты должен быть на моей стороне, независимо от всего, если искренне любишь меня!

Чанель сделал несколько шагов вперед, пока оба парня не были непосредственно друг напротив друга. Разница в росте внушающая, особенно для сидячего Бекхена. С такой точки зрения Чанель выглядел страшным.

— Бекхен. Что ты делаешь на сей раз?

Старший сжал зубы и затем сказал:

— Удостоверяюсь, что шлюха получит то, что шлюха заслуживает.

Рука Чанеля сама рассекла воздух. Она так и зависла в воздухе, а Чанелю потребовались несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он только что сделал. Он посмотрел вниз.

Лицо Бекхена было повернуто в сторону. Слезы градом катились из его закрытых век, а сам парень обнял себя, будто замерзал от холода, исходящего от сердца Чанеля. Его щека горела красным.

Чанель прижал руку к своему рту и упал на колени. Бекхен немедленно отвернулся от него, прикрывая лицо, чтобы младший не смог увидеть слезы, которые сам и вызвал.

— О, Боже. Бекхен, — Чанель потянулся вперед, чтобы погладить волосы старшего. — Мне так жа…

— Не смей меня трогать, — как укус змеи, вылетела фраза. — Никогда. Никогда больше не трогай меня, Пак Чанель.

Бекхен отвернул голову от его рук, и Чанель увидел, что гнев пульсировал в глазах Бекхена.

— Пошел вон! — Бекхен оттолкнул его и начал пихать младшего. — Пошел вон! Я ненавижу тебя! Надеюсь, ты и Кенсу весело проведете время, танцуя на моей могиле! Уйди, уйди, УЙДИ!

Чанель поспешил спуститься по лестнице. Он даже ничего не сказал г-же Бён, просто промчался к двери, впуская в дом холодный вечерний воздух.

Чанель бежал. Он не знал, куда именно. Он чувствовал себя Форрест Гампом. Его бы даже не удивило, обеги он за два дня всю Корею.

Адреналин, как электричество, пронзал все его тело. Гнев на Чонина, Кенсу, Бекхена и, больше всего, на себя самого заставлял его ноги отнести его куда-нибудь далеко-далеко.

_Трус. Ты — трус, Чанель._

И он им был. Теперь он и сам этому верил.

***

Когда младший нес его домой, Кенсу привычно спрятал лицо в шее Чонина.

Как чертова принцесса.

Кенсу приметил сходить за покупками. Он должен купить блестящее, пышное платье и хрустальные башмачки. И, конечно, не забыть тиару с кучей драгоценностей.

Больница освободила его от всяких обязательств еще в то время, пока он спал. Очевидно, Чонин даже не посчитал нужным будить Кенсу, взяв того на руки и выйдя из больницы таким способом.

Поэтому Кенсу проснулся не на земле. Снова.

Который уже раз? Трехсот семьдесят седьмой?

Он выдохнул на кожу Чонина. Младший хихикнул от щекочущего чувства, а его объятия на теле Кенсу стали более сильными, будто он никогда не позволит ему упасть. Никогда.

— Чонин?

Чонин продолжал идти.

— Oui?

— Говори на корейском языке.

— Прости.

–Так или иначе, — продолжал Кенсу. — Ты думаешь, что-то, что я делаю — неправильно?

— Уточни.

— Ну, ты знаешь, в какую сторону я изменился. Это неправильно?

— А как ты думаешь?

Кенсу закусил губу.

— Да.

— Тогда это неправильно, — Чонин свернул за угол. — Все, что ты считаешь плохим, не должно происходить. Я не могу выбрать за тебя.

— Верно, — Кенсу уткнулся носом в шею Чонина. — Но ты можешь помочь мне.

— Если кто-то и нуждается в помощи, умник, — Чонин засмеялся, — так это я. Я испорчен. Мне надо быть в реабилитационном центре, а не на улице.

— Я так не думаю.

— Ты мой парень. Ты должен думать так.

Кенсу задумался. Правда ведь, верно. Независимо от того, что делает Чонин, Кенсу всегда будет идти позади него и поддерживать. Включая эмоциональную поддержку.

Старший вздохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел домой, когда донесешь меня. Мне нужно кое о чем позаботиться.

— Я могу прийти, когда ты разберешься с этими делами? — спросил Чонин.

Кенсу поцеловал его в шею.

— Конечно.

Кенсу сильнее вцепился в Чонина, и они продолжали свой путь. В округе царила мертвая тишина, прерывал ее лишь только редкий крик птиц.

Это позволило Кенсу на некоторое время задуматься над тем, что с ним будет. Он понимал, что развил у себя вредные привычки, которые, с одной стороны, он должен совершенно точно пресечь на корню.

Но привычка — вторая натура. Кенсу не был уверен, готов ли он бросить курить и пить просто так. Возможно, если бы он делал это постепенно, было бы лучше?

И что касается наркотиков, ну, в общем, экстаз было чрезвычайно трудно заменить. Когда Кенсу приходил в себя, он боялся, что будет не в состоянии сопротивляться новой дозе или косяку.

Он должен был попробовать. Он просто должен был. Он был на расстоянии в один сантиметр от потери своего статуса президента студсовета, не говоря уже об уважении почти каждого человека, которого он знал.

Возвращаясь к ботанику-Кенсу, сейчас он, действительно, постиг прогресса. И он подумал, что оно того стоило.

Старый Кенсу надоел. Он был одинок. Новый же попробовал и обнаружил много нового. И невозможно не упомянуть о том, что у него есть принц, который нес его на руках каждый раз, когда он не мог идти сам.

Мысли, мысли.

Они сделали паузу, когда, внезапно, Чонин опустил его на землю. Он даже не заметил, что они вернулись к его дому. Кенсу стоял у двери.

— Думаешь, сможешь подняться по лестнице самостоятельно?

Кенсу кивнул, переводя взгляд на дверь.

— Да.

Чонин улыбнулся нервозности Кенсу. Мило. Он наклонился и поцеловал старшего в щеку, заодно потрепав того по волосам. Кенсу, не двигая головой, посмотрел на запутавшиеся пряди.

— Доброй ночи, умник, — выдохнул Чонин в его ухо. — Люблю тебя.

Теперь это так легко сходило с губ младшего, и Кенсу надеялся, что Чонин говорил эти слова только лишь ему.

Как только фигура Чонина исчезла в его доме, Кенсу поднялся по лестнице в собственный. По лестнице он шел шатко, хвастаясь за перила, так как голова до сих пор кружилась.

Дверь открылась даже прежде, чем он добрался до верха. Г-н До уставился на сына глазами, пылающими ярости, которую Кенсу не видел с того дня, когда он поймал бешеную белку и принес её домой.

Г-н До ничего не сказал. Он просто отошел в сторону, таким образом, Кенсу смог войти. Как только его сын зашел, мужчина громко хлопнул входной дверью.

Кенсу посмотрел на отца через плечо. Глубоко вздохнув, он подошел к лестнице, прежде чем мужчина бы отчитал его.

И ничего. Г-н До просто впивался в него взглядом.

Кенсу поспешил вверх по лестнице. Он натолкнулся на свою комнату и тут же начал рыться в нижнем ящике, чтобы найти в нем альбом для фотографий.

Как только блеснула его желтая крышка, он выхватил его. Кенсу сделал долгий, глубокий вздох, прежде чем пойти в комнату своих родителей. Если миссис До не была на кухне (где она, вроде бы, не была, когда он вошел), она должна находиться там.

Конечно же, он нашел ее на кровати, прикрытой тонким одеялом. Она сидела около изголовья и перебирала спицами. Кенсу заметил, что его мать извязала уже почти весь клубок рыжих ниток.

Он сунул альбом за спину и шагнул вперед.

— Мама?

Г-жа До дернулась от голоса сына. Когда она увидела, что это был он, слабая улыбка украсила ее лицо. Кенсу сделал еще шаг в комнату.

— С днем рождения, мама.

— Любимый, — г-жa Дo добро похлопала по месту около себя, — садись, Су.

Кенсу сел рядом. Женщина отложила свои спицы на тумбочку и приподняла одеяло, чтобы накрыть их обоих. Кенсу тут же прижался поближе к ней.

— Я сделал это для тебя, — прошептал Кенсу, кладя альбом на ее колени. — Я бы отдал его прежде, но я… Я не знаю.

Глаза миссис До заискрились, только она открыла первую страницу альбома.

— Все в порядке, дорогой. Ты сейчас проходишь такую гормональную фазу. Я это принимаю.

Кенсу заметил, что она простила его намного мягче чем тогда, когда нашла сигареты. Это было из-за того, что сегодня ее день рождения? Или просто потому, что она уже устала бороться с этим?

— О! — женщина прикрыла рот рукой. — Я помню это. Ты так боялся.

Кенсу наклонился посмотреть на фотографию, которую сам же приклеил в альбом. На ней красовался маленький мальчик, вероятно, тогда ему было приблизительно четыре.

Отец посадил его на большую коричневую лошадь на карусели во время ярмарки. Высота до слез испугала маленького Кенсу, и он цеплялся за ручки искусственной лошади, будто его жизнь зависела именно от нее.

Кенсу мягко засмеялся.

— Да. Я тоже это помню. Я приклеил эту фотографию, потому что ты сказала, что это одна из твоих любимых.

Г-жа До перевернула страницу.

— Ты боялся лишь в первый раз, когда катался, во второй нет. Вот почему мне нравится она. Потому что я знаю, что мой маленький мальчик преодолел страх.

Она улыбнулась фотографии Кенсу, сидящему на качелях в парке. Кенсу засмеялся, когда он вспомнил, что произошло во время этой поездки.

— Я нарочно отпустил ручки и полетел. Как птица!

— Я чуть не заработала сердечный приступ, Кенсу! — закричала женщина. — Совсем не забавно!

Кенсу убрал улыбку.

— Извини, мама.

Они перелистали вместе весь альбом. Его мать действительно улыбнулась каждому кадру из их жизни. Кенсу чувствовал, как на сердце полегчало, поскольку он понимал, что возвращает свою мать.

Когда они закончили, она закрыла альбом и посмотрела на него.

— Что будет на месте после последней фотографии?

Кенсу поднял бровь.

— Ну, на последней буду я на церемонии вручения дипломов старшей школы с тобой и папой. Ведь так, церемония вручения дипломов старшей школы?

Г-жа До положила фотоальбом на ночной столик рядом со своими принадлежностями для вязания.

— Неправильно. Я жду твою фотографию со школьного бала.

— Школьный бал? Это бессмысленный обряд посвящения, мама, — поспорил Кенсу. — Я не хочу туда идти.

— Уверена, ты пойдешь, — миссис До надула щеки. — Ты красивый мальчик, Кенсу. И я уверена, что есть кто-то, кто думает точно так же. Как Чонин, например.

Кенсу чуть ли не подавился собственной слюной.

— Чонин?

— Да. Я уверена, что он был бы более чем рад пригласить тебя на школьный бал.

Рот Кенсу немного приоткрылся.

— Чонин. Ким Чонин?

— А есть другой? — г-жа До встала с кровати и направилась к ванной. — Я уверена, вы двое составили бы прекрасную пару.

Когда женщина закрыла за собой дверь ванной комнаты, Кенсу рассмеялся.

— Ты и не представляешь.


	17. Chapter 17

Непрерывные фантазии Тао начинают приносить урон его разуму.

Сексуальная неудовлетворенность — вещь, от которой люди стараются держаться подальше. В случае Тао, именно эта вещь уже давно его преследует. Или, выражаясь точнее, его член.

Не подумайте, он не был озабоченным ублюдком или кем-то еще. Фактически, Тао был, вероятно, единственным во всей школе, кто пугался каждый раз, когда его штаны в области паха становились более обтягивающими, чем обычно.

Несмотря на свою чрезвычайно выдающуюся внешность, в глубине души Тао был простачком. Такие вещи как гулянки и мысли, где бы поразвлечься, которые отнимали у других всякий смысл действительности, были не для него.

Это была не его ошибка. Ничего из случившегося не было его ошибкой.

По крайней мере, это то, что говорили ему другие. По мнению самого Тао, именно он, без сомнения, абсолютно точно был виновным.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, почему он был так глуп и принял приглашение на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Ифаня. Он действительно думал, что заместитель капитана баскетбольной команды не принесет на вечеринку алкоголь просто потому, что там не будет никого в возрасте, с которого разрешается употреблять спиртные напитки?

Он должен был понять, что сам шел в этот чертов капкан. Даже Кенсу, который тогда был нормальным, выступил против идеи присутствия Тао на этом мероприятии. Тогда тот вообще не доверял Ифаню; это был абсолютный контраст по сравнению с их теперешними отношениями.

Но Таo, милый маленький Тао, просто не послушал.

Ну же, это же  _Ифань_. Статный, высокий ангел Ифань. Он был богом на этой земле. И Тао был достаточно полон решимости узнать, был ли Ифань также и богом секса.

И он узнал. Но парень даже не ожидал, что узнает это таким путем.

Один напиток перетек во второй, второй утроился в шесть, шесть увеличились в четыре раза и превратилились в двадцать четыре и далее, и далее. Прежде чем кто-то это осознал, Хуан Цзытао был чертовски пьян.

Его пьяный разум так или иначе очухался, когда понял, что его хозяин лежит спиной на матрасе кровати, которая была совсем не его. Фактически, он был не готов понять, кто же овладел им.

У Тао почти что случился сердечный приступ, когда откуда ни возьмись появился Ифань. Глаза расширились, но по сильному запаху алкоголя было ясно, что старший парень был более пьян, чем он, и понятия не имел, что он делает.

Тао успокаивал себя, что это только для опыта. Он был доволен этим, потому что это было чем-то, что он хотел бы запомнить навсегда, а не только на период до похмелья.

Но после он был невероятно зол на себя, что запомнил это. Было больно думать о том сексуальном опыте. Ифань трахал его так беспощадно, что Тао был в восторге от него. Но для Ифаня, это было ничто.

В постели люди распыляются на всевозможные обещания. Тао думал об этом в течение очень долгого времени. Но ему потребовался миг, чтобы осознать, что обещание, которое дал ему Ифань, было тем же обещанием, что жеребец дает кобыле.

Бессмысленным. Бесполезным. Тао был просто хорошим развлечением для Ифаня. Это было обычное дело для старшего. Трахать людей и идти дальше по жизни с поднятой головой было для него в порядке вещей.

И что действительно причинило боль Тао, так это то, что Ифань не смог даже вспомнить, что побывал в штанах Тао.

Тао пришлось жить своей жизнью в суматохе сексуального и эмоционального расстройства. Жить в этом гребаном мире с мыслями о трахающем его Ифане.

Хуан Цзытао, всегда спокойный снаружи парень, внутри имел полнейший хаос.

Вот почему Тао чрезвычайно волновался за Кенсу. Опыт, который он вынес из тех моментов с Ифанем, был сокрушительным. Он не хотел такого же школьному президенту.

Кенсу был невероятно хрупким, а Чонин был намного сильнее. Если бы Тао был на месте Кенсу, он, вероятно, не прислушался бы к предложениям и требованиям Чонина. Он, черт побери, больше никого не слушает. Большую часть времени.

Кенсу сейчас походил на Красную Шапочку, щеголявшую через лес Чонина к своей бабушке. Точно так же, как она, Кенсу выбрал опасный путь.

Тао бы точно не назвал Чонина страшным серым волком или чем-то вроде этого, но он проделал действительно отличную работу, таща Кенсу за собой в самую глубокую яму отчаяния. В Ад. Мимо Тартара. Поглубже во все это дерьмо.

Тао был более чем счастлив увидеть идущего к школе Кенсу на следующий день после того, как тот пропустил предыдущий. И он был чертовски доволен увидеть президента одетого как подобает президенту.

Это было похоже на сказку, так как последний раз, когда Кенсу носил нормальные штаны, опрятно заправленную однотонную рубашку и галстук, завязанный вокруг выглаженного воротника, уже никто и не помнит. Тао почти начал плакать от этого преобразования.

Он тут же поприветствовал Кенсу, и прозвенел первый звонок. Парень сел около него, и только тогда он заметил, как отстраненно выглядел старший.

Кенсу, казалось, очнулся только тогда, когда в класс прямо после второго звонка зашел Чонин. На вид он вообще не смущался, что пришел в последний момент. Ким медленно шел к своему столу позади Кенсу, в течение секунды задерживаясь пальцами на шее старшего.

Тао закусил губу. Ифань так делал. Ифань проводил кончиками своих пальцев по шее Тао, очерчивая его вены и ключицы. Просто от одной мысли о прикосновении Ифаня, по позвоночнику Тао прошелся электрический разряд.

Тьфу. Снова началось. Переведя взгляд вниз, китаец увидел, как его маленький мистер Хуан восстал и теперь прилично выпирал из штанов. Вице-президент стукнулся лбом о стол, издавая страдальческий стон.

Г-н Ван начал урок, и Кенсу ткнул друга в спину. Все знали, что учитель был чрезвычайно строг. Картина лежащего головой на парте Тао только бы разожгла гнев в человеке средних лет.

Тао поднял голову, откидываясь назад на спинку стула.

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности, — улыбка Кенсу пришла так же быстро как и ушла. — Ты все еще болен? Выглядишь действительно бледным.

Тао коснулся своей щеки, будто бы так он сможет почувствовать цвет своего лица.

— Я не болен. Просто… Думаю, я устал.

Кенсу хитро поднял бровь и наклонился к уху Тао.

— Думаешь о ком-то?

— Н-нет.

— Кончай засерать мозги и не пизди, — вмешался Чонин, пародируя любимое оскорбление Тао. — Ты должен купить штаны, которые не будут настолько разоблачающими.

Тао закрыл свое лицо ладошками и скрестил ноги.

***

Кенсу, как он попытался себя убедить, делал все правильно, но он не мог убедить себя, что чувствует себя комфортно в своей старой одежде.

Галстук внезапно душил его, штаны были неудобными, а однотонная рубашка заставляла чувствовать себя ученицей института благородных девиц.

В течение двух недель Кенсу полностью изменился. От начала до конца. И в ту же минуту, он действительно понял, какое дерьмо его накрыло с головой.

Он оглянулся назад на Чонина. Младший рисовал в своей тетради вместо того, чтобы делать в ней заметки. Кенсу немного наклонил свой стул назад, ближе к столу Чонина.

— Что рисуешь?

Чонин пожал плечами, все еще смотря на свои каракули.

— Не то, что у меня на уме.

— Ну, а что у тебя на уме?

— Ты, сосущий мой член, — наступила пауза, и Чонин поднял свой пристальный взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на своего парня. — Что? Не собираешься называть меня противным?

— Нет, — ответил Кенсу. — Довольно неплохая идея.

— Иисусе, умник, — расширяя глаза, Чонин откинулся на спинку стула.

Кенсу ответил лишь пожатием плеч и вновь повернулся к своей парте.

Всю остальную часть урока он чувствовал, как взгляд Чонина прожигал его. Несколько раз он слышал, как Чонин сыпал проклятия или издавал низкие рыки.

Это нервировало Тао. Ему все время приходилось оглядываться, чтобы удостовериться, что Чонин не начнет творить что-нибудь непристойное здесь же, посреди класса. Дрожа, вице-президент изо всех сил старался игнорировать идиота, сидящего возле него, и сексуально озабоченного идиота прямо за ним.

Когда урок закончился, Кенсу и встать не успел, как почувствовал, как чужие руки обхватили его талию. Дыхание Чонина опалило его шею, и по тому, каким оно было, все сразу стало ясно.

— Поторопись и собери свои вещи.

— Зачем? — спросил Кенсу. — Еще много времени до следующего урока.

Руки Чонина сползли к его бедрам, впиваясь ногтями в ткань штанов.

— Если ты не хочешь показать г-ну Вану шоу, достойное отчисления, я предлагаю удалиться.

Кенсу закусил губу. Он схватил все на своем столе и закинул в рюкзак, об аккуратности и речи не было. Несколько секунд спустя он был готов.

Г-н Ван поднял голову от бумаг, что до этого рассматривал, наблюдая за Чонином, буквально вытаскивающего Кенсу из класса. Мужчина изогнул обе брови, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли он доложить об этом, как о сексуальном домогательстве.

Но Кенсу не жаловался, так что в этом, очевидно, не было никакой потребности. Фактически, посреди их прогулки, Кенсу сам перенял инициативу.

Он тянул Чонина в направлении студенческой комнаты для заседания совета. Пока шли уроки, та всегда пустовала. Судя по нетерпеливости, которую они оба чувствовали, это был довольно большой плюс.

Кенсу открыл дверь своим ключом и толкнул ее. Он потянулся к выключателю, но Чонин перехватил его запястье прежде, чем он дотронулся до него. Младший захлопнул дверь. Та закрылась автоматически.

— Блядь, Су, — Чонин толкнул Кенсу к столу для переговоров. — Я не могу контролировать себя рядом с тобой.

Кенсу почувствовал, как он попой уперся в край стола. Рыча, Чонин поднял его на деревянную поверхность. Его руки немедленно перешли на галстук Кенсу.

— Ты же не возражаешь, если я сниму это, правильно?

— Нет. Это дерьмо беспокоило меня весь день.

Чонин стянул галстук, сворачивая его, и поднес его ко рту старшего.

— Что? Мы в проклятой комнате для заседаний студенческого совета. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, что мы делаем.

Кенсу только закатил глаза и немного прикусил ткань, но затем раздраженно откинул ненужную вещь. Младший склонился, целуя его шею и хихикая, при этом поудобнее устраиваясь между чужих раздвинутых ног.

— У тебя хорошая растяжка.

— Предполагаю, ты говоришь о моих ногах? — предположил Кенсу, обхватывая ими Чонина.

— Правильное предположение, — рука Чонина залезла под его рубашку. — Я же говорил тебе, что ты красивый, правильно?

Кенсу откашлялся.

— Я… Я думаю да.

— Конечно. Ведь я действительно так думаю.

Чонин жадно прижал свои губы к губам Кенсу, немедленно опуская свои веки. Кенсу зарылся пальцами в волосы Чонина и притянул его ближе, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Оба проигнорировали звук звонка, все также продолжая танец языков.

Их поцелуй был долгим и сладким. Для Кенсу, однако, он показался слишком длинным. Это был первый раз, когда Чонин не предпринимал ничего действительно серьезного. К этому времени они оба обычно уже были абсолютно голыми.

На сей раз Чонин брал его слишком медленно. Его руки проходились по коже Кенсу черепашьим шагом. Одна часть Кенсу сочла это милым, ведь Чонин внезапно начал наслаждаться моментом, когда они вместе; другая требовала накричать на парня и сказать, чтобы тот поторопился.

К тому времени, как Чонин наконец решил снять рубашку Кенсу, они оба уже задыхались. Кенсу нервно рычал, уже своими руками стягивая одежду Чонина.

Когда он достиг штанов, Чонин ударил его по рукам. Кенсу посмотрел на него с выражением полного непонимания.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ничего, — сказал Чонин. — Просто пока не раздевай меня.

— Почему, блядь, нет?!

— Следи за языком, умник, — тон Чонина был серьезен. — Язык и терпение. Терпение хорошая вещь.

— Чонин, у меня нет на это времени! — Кенсу сел и отодвинул Чонина. — Если мы не собираемся делать это сейчас, мы не должны опаздывать. Нужно идти в класс.

Чонин протянул рубашку Кенсу.

— Извини.

— Не важно.

Старший застегнул свою рубашку и подхватил рюкзак, прежде чем Чонин сделал это. Он перебросил тот через плечо. Разочарованный, он оглянулся и затем открыл дверь, покидая комнату.

Чонин прислонился к дверному проему и наблюдал, как Кенсу шел по коридору. Его блядская задница виляла из стороны в сторону. К несчастью для Чонина, Кенсу не заправил свою рубашку, и предмет одежды закрывал целую половину восхитительной части тела.

Хмурясь, Чонин вышел в коридор. Он закрыл дверь комнаты и ушел в противоположном направлении от класса Биологии.

Все становилось настолько странным. Прежде Кенсу никогда так не спешил. Это всегда был Чонин, раздевающий их обоих, Чонин, кто не мог ждать, Чонин, кто не мог усидеть в своих штанах.

И теперь, когда, чем быстрее младший фактически переходил границы, тем быстрее старший привыкал к этому. Чонин думал, что Кенсу хотел более медленного темпа. Но, оказалось, это сейчас не имело места.

Мальчик, испорченный Чонином.

Он медленно повернул дверную ручку класса и толкнул дверь достаточно, чтобы протиснуться. Г-жа Фоли, его учитель Биологии, приехавшая из Штатов, отвернулась от доски, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Чонин. Вы наконец решили почтить нас своим присутствием.

Класс захихикал. Чонин немного опустил голову, засовывая свои руки подальше в карманы. Его рюкзак на плечах внезапно стал слишком тяжелым, а колени потеряли стойкость.

Он не знал, почему он так нервничал. У него также, честное слово, не было гребаной мысли относительно того, что сподвигло его поклониться учителю. Это было чем-то, что он никогда не делал, независимо от того, что это непочтительно.

— Извините. Этого больше не повторится.

Г-жа Фоли казалась ошеломленной от этого извинения. Чонин опаздывал каждый день в течение прошлых двух недель. Услышать, как он говорит 'извините', было просто невероятно.

Весь класс также затих. Они наблюдали медленный путь Чонина к концу класса, пристальный взгляд которого был просто приклеен к полу.

Когда он дошел до своего места около Сехуна, он был невероятно этому рад. Казначей скептически оглядел его, будто ожидая, как Чонин подскочит на месте и закричит: «Ха-ха! Получите, вас одурачили!»

Вместо этого Чонин вытащил тетрадь по биологии и подготовился делать записи. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы найти страницу, свободную от ранее нарисованных карандашных рожиц и чирканий.

Весь класс со страхом уставился на него, включая г-жу Фоли. Это раздражало.

— Что? Так и будем глазеть на Ким Чонина и надеяться, что он разденется, или все же начнем сегодня изучать биологию?

Г-жа Фоли немедленно повернулась к доске, а дети уткнулись в тетради. Глаза Сехуна все еще были на Чонине.

Чонин посмотрел на него.

— На что ты уставился, альбинос?

Сехун даже не вздрогнул.

— Разве мне запрещено смотреть туда, куда я хочу?

Чонин почесал подбородок и безразлично окинул взглядом Сехуна.

— Ты можешь смотреть, куда хочешь. Но не на меня. Твой цветочный мальчик Лухан не будет счастлив, если я скажу ему, что ты пожирал меня своими глазами-бусинками.

Сехун немного поднял подбородок.

— Это было бы немного напряжно, — он сделал паузу. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я горжусь тобой, Ким Чонин. Ты принес извинения учителю. Возможно, ты не такой уж и отморозок, как я думал.

Чонин с благодарным лицом постучал карандашом о стол.

— Спасибо. Я рад услышать это от такого циничного человека, как ты. Честно. Я рад.

***

Уроки закончились, и теперь Кенсу стоял снаружи, прислонившись к школьным воротам.

Остальная часть его дня состояла из того, что он был сердит. Он чертовски сердит на Чонина, и он не знал почему.

Если бы это было из-за того, что Чонин не пошел до конца и не трахнул его там же на столе в конференц-зале, то Кенсу самостоятельно объявил бы себя шлюхой. Это, конечно, сделало бы Бекхена счастливым.

Если солгать и сказать, что это не была одна из причин, то было бы глупо. Кенсу развил своего рода фетиш на быстрый и грубый секс, великодушно навязанный ему самим Чонином.

Другая его часть все еще сердилась на Чанеля. Он думал, что простил его еще тогда, в больнице. И все же что-то все-таки осталось. Возможно, это была ревность?

Поскольку Кенсу был ревнив. Он не хотел видеть Чанеля своим парнем, но он, конечно, не хотел, чтобы он болтался с кем-то еще. Кенсу чувствовал себя подобно собаке у кормушки в басне Эзопа; она не могла съесть сено, но охраняла его так, что никто больше не мог его взять.

Вздыхая, он просто продолжил ждать Чонина. Студенты, проходившие мимо, бросали на него косые взгляды. Раньше он был абсолютно незаметен, его никто не видел. Кенсу нравилось это; он все еще не слишком привык купаться в лучах внимания.

К тому времени, как начал накрапывать дождь, уроки уже как десять минут закончились. Кусая от ярости губу, Кенсу пошел назад в школу.

Когда он быстро зашел в офис, звучно шлепая ногами по полу, он увидел Исина. Молодой человек как всегда сидел за столом своей матери, около него на стуле у стены сидел Чунмен.

Кенсу чувствовал, как губы сами вытянулись в ухмылку. Он скрыл ее, со спины подходя ближе к другу. Он похлопал его по плечу, и Исин немедленно поднял голову.

— Су! Чем могу помочь?

— Ты видел Чонина? — спросил Кенсу. — Он, по идее, должен был встретить меня снаружи.

Исин покачал головой.

— Нет. Прости. Чунмен?

Брюнет легонько наклонился вперед.

— Разве сегодня нет тренировки по баскетболу? Он в команде, правильно? Вот и ответ.

Кенсу с силой сжал ремень своего рюкзака.

— Спасибо.

Чунмен кивнул.

— Нет проблем.

На прощание Кенсу махнул Исину и направился из офиса к спортзалу. Чонин редко ходил на тренировки. Что за черт? И он никогда не оставлял Кенсу прежде; встреча у школьных ворот была вещью, которую они делали постоянно.

Не было слышно никакого чирканья обуви, что сразу заметил Кенсу, когда подходил ближе к спортзалу. Он открыл дверь и включил свет. Не считая нескольких рюкзаков на полу, больше там не было ничего и никого.

Он прошел через спортзал к раздевалке. Открыв дверь, парень заглянул внутрь. Оказалось, что там тоже пусто. Закусив губу, Кенсу отступил к двери с противоположной стороны спортзала, что вела наружу.

Конечно же, вся баскетбольная команда металась по полю под дождем. Тренер держался на боковой линии поля, оскорбляя каждого парня, который смел замедлиться или отстать.

Глаза Кенсу начали искать Чонина в куче запыхавшихся парней. Он подсознательно облизнул губы, внезапно находя несколько других игроков чрезвычайно привлекательными.

Найти Чонина много времени не занимало. Он бежал перед всеми остальными, его ноги, по-видимому, работали на автопилоте, когда он мчался круг за кругом. Ифань, со своими длинными ногами, был вторым, Чанель же почти наступал ему прямо на пятки.

Кенсу заметил, что Бекхена нигде не было. Не было этого писклявого голоса, подбадривающего Чанеля. И все же, старшему было жаль.

Но вдруг что-то начало подначивать Чанеля. Рот Кенсу чуть приоткрылся, когда он увидел, как Пак опережает Ифаня и начинает приближаться к Чонину. Самый младший оглянулся, немедленно набирая темп.

Это было смешно. Они начали мчаться друг за другом. Каждый раз Чанель шел в ногу около Чонина, а младший либо подсекал его, либо увеличивал скорость собственного бега. Кенсу начал смеяться, когда эти двое начали сшибать друг друга с ног.

Прежде он никогда не видел гонку такой величины. И Чонин, и Чанель продолжали бежать, даже когда тренер сказал им остановиться. Остальная часть команды была вынуждена отойти в сторону или уйти.

Кенсу поднялся на открытую трибуну и встал на место с наилучшим видом. Однако, Чонин не видел его. Он был слишком сконцентрирован на показе Чанелю, кто был боссом.

Ифань рухнул на открытую трибуну, задыхаясь.

— Итак, мистер До. Пришел присоединиться к вечеринке?

Кенсу еле смог его разглядеть через толстый слой дождя.

— Да. Я предполагаю.

— ПАК ЧАНЕЛЬ И КИМ ЧОНИН! — закричал тренер. — ДВИНУЛИ ЗАДНИЦАМИ СЮДА!

Кенсу спрыгнул с трибуны, вставая около ИФаня, используя высокого парня в качестве своего щита от дождя. Они оба наблюдали, как ноги Чонина приводили его к победе, прибывая за секунду до Чанеля.

Чонин протянул руку гиганту, как только тот также присоединился к группе.

— Хорошая гонка.

Чанель лишь прошел мимо него прямо к спортзалу, намеренно ударяя его плечом. Кенсу, нахмурившись, смотрел на этот грубый жест.

Кенсу проследовал назад в спортзал, удостоверяясь, что Чонин его так и не заметил. Он не знал, что, черт возьми, он собирался сделать, но пока он шел, его ноги казались столь же сильными, как ноги Чонина во время бега.

Он нашел Чанеля в глубине раздевалки, готовящегося одеться в нормальную одежду. Вцепившись в ремень рюкзака, Кенсу медленно направился к нему.

Чанель увидел его прежде, чем он успел подойти. Резко втянув воздух, гигант отскочил назад, прижимаясь к стене. Кенсу не заботился о его реакции, но при этом не понимал её.

Чанель наблюдал за ним широко распахнутыми глазами, будто боялся, что тот ему что-то сделает. Кенсу лишь сел на скамью, стоящую между шкафчиками.

— Ты расстался с Бекхеном? Где он? Его не было сегодня в школе.

Чанель оторвал себя от стены и открыл шкафчик дрожащими пальцами.

— Н-не твое дело.

— Я думал, что мы снова стали друзьями, — успокаивающе сказал Кенсу. — Если да, тогда это мое дело.

Чанель опустил голову.

— Я не назвал бы это разрывом. У нас просто проблемы. Это все.

Чанелю казалось, что он больше пытался убедить себя в том, что он только что сказал, нежели объяснял Кенсу. Кенсу скривил свои губы, когда Чанель сжал руки в кулаки.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — выдохнул Чанель. — Все хорошо. Как у тебя дела?

Кенсу отвел взгляд, когда Чанель снял рубашку.

— Хорошо.

Гигант сложил одежду, медленно и аккуратно.

— Очень хорошо.

Тон его голоса был настолько серьезный, что внезапно Кенсу почувствовал, как вина слизкой змеей прошлась по его позвоночнику. Он вернул свой пристальный взгляд на Чанеля, наблюдая, как напрягаются его мышцы, когда он тянется к своей рубашке на скамье, прямо рядом с Кенсу.

Неловкая атмосфера заставила все казаться еще более напряженным. Взгляд Кенсу не покидал Чанеля, Чанель в свою очередь не отводил взгляд от Кенсу.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Кенсу оказался прижатым спиной к скамье. Та была слишком узкой, и его лопатки неприятно терлись об ее края.

Факт, что Чанель нависал сверху, находясь между его разведенными ногами и добавляя больше веса, делал только больнее. Кенсу простонал от боли, а затем снова, но уже когда Чанель сильнее надавил на его пах.

— Кенсу…

Это звучало настолько отчаянно. Кенсу искал облегчения, а Чанель со своей депрессией надеялся получить исцеление.

Кенсу обхватил рукой шею Чанеля, надавливая и прижимая его ближе. Их губы уже во второй раз встретились в раздевалке, и на сей раз, это не было простым касанием.

Язык Чанеля резко ворвался в рот Кенсу, исследуя там все, чтобы испытать то, что он так жаждал в течение такого долгого времени. В ответ Кенсу мягко простонал в его рот.

Во время поцелуя Чанель двигал бедрами взад-вперед, глотая стоны Кенсу, слетающие с его губ из-за того, что их члены через ткань терлись друг о друга. Яростное трение делало Кенсу безумным, и он сам подавался бедрами вперед.

Он запустил пальцы во вьющиеся локоны Чанеля, удивляясь, насколько мягкими они были. Они всегда были такими мягкими? В данный момент Кенсу, безусловно, не заботился об этом.

Они оба на сто процентов знали, что-то, что они сейчас делали, было неправильным. И все же, они не хотели останавливаться.

И они не останавливались. Пока коллективный 'ах' не прозвучал прямо позади них.

Сначала оторвался Кенсу, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто был источником звука. Чанель побледнел, видя перед собой половину баскетбольной команды, уставившуюся на них с открытыми ртами, и Чонина, стоящий посреди всей группы.

Нижняя губа Кенсу задрожала. Чонин выглядел невероятно сердитым, его взгляд прожигал Чанеля, а глаза так и кричали 'я собираюсь порвать тебя на клочья'.

Не видя никакого другого выбора, Кенсу резко скинул с себя Чанеля. Он поднялся и подбежал к Чонину. Вся баскетбольная команда, кроме самого нового участника, отошла назад.

Кенсу укрылся за его спиной и обвиняюще указал на Чанеля.

— Он напал на меня! Он толкнул меня на скамью и начал… начал…

Посреди предложения начались рыдания. Хотя они, казалось, были больше от удара, это были слезы злости. Кенсу чертовски был зол на себя.

Кончики его ушей стали красными — обычный признак, что он лгал. Чанель вздрогнул, видя это, все так же находясь на полу, где оставил его Кенсу, и покачал головой.

— Нет! Чонин, он лжет! Я никогда бы не…

— Он толкнул меня! — перебил его Кенсу. — Он хотел ударить меня! Д-Чонин…

Чанель нашел достаточно сил, чтобы встать.

— Вы оба должны знать, что я никогда бы не ударил его, Чонин. Ты должен поверить мне. Он лжет. Он сам лег в эту позу, позу, чтобы его трахнули! Это твоя ошибка! Это поведение — твои старания!

Чонин через плечо посмотрел на Кенсу. Низкий парень своими большими глазами, из которых градом лились слезы, нервно исследовал некогда своего друга. Чонин тихонько выдохнул и вернул взгляд на Чанеля.

— Ты чертовски испорченный.

Челюсть Чанеля поползла вниз.

— Чонин…

— Неудивительно, что Бекхен бросил тебя.

Резкие слова глубоко задели его. Глаз Чанеля задергался, а кулаки снова сжались сильнее прежнего. Кенсу позади Чонина весь сжался, когда внимание Чанеля резко переключилось на него.

В состоянии ярости Чанель внезапно сделал выпад к парню позади Чонина. Команда дернулась, чтобы сдержать его, Ифань крепко обхватил Чанеля в области предплечий.

— Шлюха! — закричал Чанель. — Бекхен был прав! Боже мой, мой Бекхен был прав. О, Боже, что я наделал?!

Он со всей дури пнул скамью и вырвался из захвата Ифаня. Некоторые из других членов команды держали его за ноги. Чанель лишь вырвался из их хватки и быстро зашагал в направлении Кенсу.

— Ты сделал из себя шлюху, Кенсу! — кричал Чанель. — Надеюсь, у тебя и Чонина отличное времяпрепровождение!

Кенсу опустил голову, когда команда выволокла Чанеля. Звук его непрерывного крика 'шлюха' еще долго продолжал эхом отскакивать от стен раздевалки. Оно не останавливалось, пока дверь с треском не захлопнулась.

***

Кенсу шел домой позади Чонина.

Они вообще не говорили.

Кенсу продолжал ждать, когда младший обернется и ударит его или что-то вроде этого. Он умолял хоть о каком-нибудь знаке, говорящем, что Чонин рассержен на него, _хоть что-нибудь_ , что разрушит эту тишину.

Но ничего. Чонин просто шел. Он занял рот сигарой, будто уходя от любого разговора. Кенсу уже до крови перекусал все губы.

Обвинение Чанеля было невероятно злым. Кенсу чувствовал себя подобно проигравшему лузеру. Он так долго называл Чанеля трусом, и все же он сам был трусом из-за того, что только что сделал.

Хотелось надеяться, хотя верилось в это с трудом, что сегодняшний инцидент не будет идти вразрез с его отношениями с Чонином. Младший полагал, что он был жертвой. Для Кенсу это было наилучшим вариантом.

В конце концов, это все (как бы) произошло так, как Кенсу и описал. Он  _частично_ лгал, но не полностью же. Чанель _действительно_ толкнул его, и он  _ударился_ о скамью.

Кенсу улыбнулся. Отлично. Утешение найдено.

Когда они подошли к дому Кимов, Чонин повернулся, чтобы наконец посмотреть на него. В течение нескольких секунд он рылся в своем кармане и затем вытащил телефон. Он протянул его Кенсу.

— Тебе было бы интересно взглянуть на это. Я собирался показать тебе прежде, но…

Он оборвал себя. Кенсу не знал, о чем он, и почему-то он не хотел слушать об этом.

Он взял телефон Чонина. Экран показывал что-то, похожее на блог, и Кенсу немедленно понял, кому он принадлежал.

Во время кампании по выбору президента школы Бекхен запустил блог, рассказывающий, почему именно он должен быть общим голосом, и что он собирался сделать для школы. Кенсу думал, что это была глупая идея, тем более, что, так или иначе, в итоге победил он.

Теперь Кенсу понял всю силу сети. Его глаза расширились, когда он начал читать новое сообщение, опубликованное днем прежде. Чонин дымил сигарой, Кенсу во все глаза смотрел на экран.

  
________________________________

_**Блог Бёна** _

_(Лучшее местечко для последних школьных новостей и сплетен! ~)_

Хорошо. Итак, я не показываю пальцем или что-то еще, но давайте все же столкнемся с этим: в настоящее время серьезно подпорчена школьная власть.

Я имею в виду, когда был последний раз, где мы все собирались в аудитории и основательно все обсуждали? Или когда последний раз в школе было организовано что-то интересное?

Все катится под откос, и, как я уже сказал, я не собираюсь говорить, кто это, но все мы знаем истинную причину всего этого.

Никогда в жизни не видел никого более ленивого, потаскушного или более отвратительного, чем До Кенсу. И даже не говорите, что я сейчас мега преувеличиваю, потому что Вы знаете, что это правда.

Напомните мне последний раз, когда он посетил заседание студенческого совета. Угу. Сколько там прошло веков?

И Вы заметили, как от него постоянно сильно пахнет дымом и алкоголем? Я имею в виду, серьезно, если ты собираешься быть 'Отцом нашей Школы', ты не должен пить и курить, лузер.

Это сообщение писалось не для того, чтобы оскорбить. Я просто открываю вам глаза на правду.

До Кенсу _не_ делает соответствующую работу по управлению нашей школой. Фактически, он скатывает ее под откос.

Итак, у меня есть предложение.

Предложение заменить До было выдвинуто. Теперь Вам, студенты и жители Сеула, решать.

Если вы хотите, чтобы кто-то другой возглавил нашу школу (кто-то самостоятельный, например), нажимайте на опрос ниже.

Результаты будут представлены директору Ли.

Не отрицайте: вы знаете, кто лучший для школы, в которую вы ходите.

И это не До Кенсу.

♦ **Бён** ♦  
________________________________

Кенсу сглотнул.

— О Боже мой.

— Это еще не все, — Чонин наклонился над телефоном и коснулся экрана. — Посмотри на это.

________________________________

_Текущие результаты последнего опроса:_

►Да: 73%

►Нет: 27%  
________________________________  


— Нет, — прошептал Кенсу. — Он не может этого сделать! Чонин, он не может этого сделать!

Младший забрал свой телефон.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Это не моя ошибка.

Ким зашагал к своему дому. Кенсу же стоял на месте. К горлу подкатывал комок горьких слез. Он посмотрел на Чонина совершенно ошеломленным лицом.

— … Ты проголосовал?

— Да.

— Что ты выбрал?

Чонин заблокировал свой телефон и убрал в карман.

— 'Да'.

Кенсу начал дрожать.

— Почему?

— Потому что если ты собираешься продолжать этот путь, ты не сможешь быть президентом.

Чонин нажал на ручку двери. Кенсу изумленно наблюдал за ним.

Внезапно, младший щелкнул пальцами и повернулся к нему.

— О. Еще две вещи. Во-первых, я не собираюсь больше называть тебя 'умником'. Это не подходит тебе.

— Но…

— Второе… — Чонин сделал паузу, входя в свой дом. — … Я знал, что Чанель говорил правду. Я просто не мог поверить ему.

Он с силой хлопнул дверью, чуть не сорвав ее с петель.


	18. Chapter 18

Г-н Ван зажал переносицу.

Он любил свою работу. Действительно любил. Но перебирать сочинения в шесть утра ему не особо нравилось. Подъем в четыре утра и необходимость иметь дело с идиотскими детишками весь оставшийся день — это так же возглавляло его список 'Нелюбимых дел'.

И все же, он не мог сказать того же о проверке работ и бумаг. Это было то, чем он наслаждался.

Индивидуальность студента проектируется через их почерк. Г-н Ван мог расшифровать многое, лишь только посмотрев на форму, размер, опрятность написания. Можно легко увидеть, какие дети заботятся о своем будущем, какие нет; или, например, приложил ли ученик усилия к своей работе, либо нет.

Студенты с мелким почерком обычно застенчивы. Как Тао, например. Его буквы были близки к микроскопическим размерам, и он редко говорит на уроках. Однако каждое слово написано изящно, будто автор тренировал почерк годами. Размер и формат подстать ему.

Или почерк Лухана, например. Он изящен и опрятен. Сам Лухан же был очень дотошным молодым человеком. Каждый раз, когда он входит в класс, кажется, что он сошел c обложки свежего выпуска Vogue или чего-то на подобии этого.

Это было интересно и скучно одновременно. Интересно из-за новых вещей, которые он узнает, но скучно вследствие того, что ему приходилось исправлять тонны ошибок и в большинстве своем ставить 'Х'.

Он был на середине очередного гениального творения от двоечника, как кто-то постучал в дверь. Простонав из-за необходимости встать с кресла, г-н Ван подошел к запертой двери.

Он вообще не ожидал увидеть Чонина. Его худший студент примерно поклонился ему. Искренняя, и все же застенчивая, улыбка медленно озарила лицо парня.

Г-н Ван был готов в обморок упасть, когда увидел, что в руках Чонин держит учебное пособие по английскому языку. Он с чрезвычайно нетерпеливым выражением лица бурил взглядом учителя.

— Чонин, уроки начнутся не менее чем через полтора часа, — указал г-н Ван. — Почему ты так рано пришел?

Чонин протянул книгу и указал на страницу.

— Мне интересно, могли ли Вы помочь мне. Вчера вечером я испытывал некое затруднение с домашней работой и… Вы сказали, что мы всегда можем подойти и спросить, если что-то не понятно.

Г-н Ван взял книгу.

— Сейчас? В шесть тридцать утра?

— Я не смогу остаться после. У меня тренировка, — Чонин закусил губу. — Пожалуйста?

— Ты серьезно просишь у меня помощи прямо сейчас?

— Да.

— Ты? Ким Чонин? Ты?

Чонин кивнул.

— Да, Сэр.

Г-н Ван сделал шаг назад и пригласил Чонина внутрь. Он был совершенно озадачен, наблюдая, как молодой человек идет к месту в первом ряду и вежливо садится.

Он не откинулся на спинку, не засунул руки в карманы. Не закинул на парту ноги, не жевал жвачку. Вместо этого, Чонин положил на стол карандаш и сел прямо.

Г-н Ван поставил стул возле него и занял место рядом. Он скептически осмотрел Чонина, ожидая, что тот начнет, как он это обычно делал, разрисовывать учебник.

Но нет. Тишина. Чонин посмотрел на учителя, ожидая, когда он начнет говорить.

Г-н Ван взял карандаш Чонина.

— Итак. С чем именно тебе помочь?

— Это задание, — указал Чонин на первый номер. — Я не понимаю его.

Г-н Ван поднял голову, чтобы прочитать задание.

— 'Выберите один из следующих глаголов и поместите в каждое предложение в нужном времени'. Что тебе в этом не понятно?

Щеки Чонина покраснели.

— Я не знаю ни одного из них.

— Вот это да…

Все оставшееся время до начала уроков г-н Ван пытался ясно и доходчиво объяснить все вопросы, которые возникли у Чонина в отношении английского языка. И в это время учитель Ван понял много вещей.

В первую очередь, он заметил, что почерк Чонина значительно изменился. Неаккуратные, большие буквы стали небольшими и точными. Чонин, казалось, старался вывести каждую линию.

Его поведение также улучшилось. Хотя он казался расстроенным, когда не понимал правила, Чонин не ругался и не грубил.

Честно, это пугало г-на Вана. Никто не становится хорошим так быстро. Не существует такой волшебной таблетки, которую Вы могли бы выпить и стать до чертиков прилежным человеком.

Разве только он просто не заметил изменений раньше? Теперь, когда он об этом подумал, Чонин ведь и правда делал домашнюю работу каждый день в течение прошлой недели. И хотя он обычно опаздывал на уроки, он никогда не прерывал их.

Ким Чонин превратился в 'хорошего мальчика'? Г-н Ван снова потер переносицу. Это то, что он хотел бы увидеть до того, как он умрет.

И возможно, просто возможно, он увидел это сейчас.

Когда студенты начали входить в класс, их частный урок был завершен. Чонину удалось закончить остальную часть работы самостоятельно, учитель лишь смотрел и исправлял его по мере необходимости.

В целом, учитель был очень впечатлен. Как только прозвенел первый звонок, он похлопал Чонина по спине.

— Ай да молодец. На следующей неделе будет тест. Думаю, ты с ним прекрасно справишься.

Чонин закрыл учебное пособие.

— Спасибо. Большое спасибо, правда.

Г-н Ван улыбнулся Чонину. Он никогда бы не подумал, что такое может случиться. Чонин казался также потрясенным; ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы сформировать собственную улыбку.

— Продолжайте в том же духе, Ким. Мы можем с легкостью исправить твою двойку на пятерку.

— Я буду упорно работать, сэр, — Чонин встал. — Еще раз спасибо. Действительно. Спасибо.

Он начал собирать свои вещи. Прежде чем он застегнул молнию рюкзака и отошел от парты, г-н Ван внезапно схватил его за плечо.

— Ты же дружишь с Кенсу, правильно?

Чонин кивнул.

— Ты не знаешь, что с ним происходит? Все его оценки снизились. По каждому предмету.

Чонин совсем не выглядел впечатленным этими новостями.

— Нет, Сэр. Я не знаю. Извините.

— Скажи ему собраться, хорошо? — умолял г-н Ван. — Я совсем не хочу видеть ребенка с таким потенциалом с отбросами общества.

— Я тоже.

Чонин перешел в дальний конец класса и усадил себя на свое обычное место. Он повернул голову к окну, бездумно разглядывая пейзаж.

Честно говоря, он не знал, что он делает. Было же время, когда он заботился о своей успеваемости. Это было так давно, и он никак не мог подумать, что вернется к этому снова.

И все же, после встречи с Кенсу, Чонин решил измениться. Кенсу был точно таким, как он бы хотел быть: милый маленький мальчик с будущим, столь же ярким как неоновая лампочка.

Чонин попытался вспомнить, когда его жизнь пошла под откос. Он встретил каких-то детей в средней школе. Он не смог вспомнить их имена, но он вспомнил то, чему они научили его.

В первый раз, когда он был под кайфом, Чонин чувствовал, что попал в рай. Больше не было никаких проблем или жалоб. Все казалось прекрасным.

Все это вылилось в угрозу быть направленным на реабилитацию и вышибленным из школы. Чонин вздрогнул, вспоминая, что произошло в средней школе.

Встретив Кенсу, он понял, во что он превратился. Он использовал старшего в качестве своего рода примера. Он не знал, что так плохо повлияет на свой образец для подражания.

Днем прежде Чанель действительно открыл Чонину глаза. Кенсу изменился. И он, черт побери, становился все хуже и хуже.

Никогда еще сердце Чонина так не сжималось. Он всегда лгал людям. Но все же, он никогда не думал, что его ложь может навредить, особенно кому-то, кого он любил больше жизни.

Чанель был прав. Поведение Чонина накачало Кенсу всем этим неправильным дерьмом. Все, что Чонин показал ему, для старшего должно было быть закрыто и запечатано далеко в укромном месте.

Он не думал, что Кенсу сможет зайти настолько далеко. Честно, не думал. Но теперь, когда это уже случилось, Чонин не был уверен ни в чем. Не после того, что произошло в раздевалке.

Его умник стал тупицей.

Предпоследний звонок зазвенел.

Чонин повернул голову к двери как раз в тот момент, когда в класс зашел Кенсу. Старший еще шел, и Чонин испытывал дикое желание встать и довести его до своего места.

Но нет. Кенсу должен учиться на своих ошибках. Он должен знать, к каким последствиям приводят его действия. Это то, что Чонин уже осознал. Теперь очередь Кенсу.

Дойдя, Кенсу не сел. Вместо этого он смущенно встал перед столом Чонина.

— Чонин?

Младший не шелохнулся. Его пристальный взгляд перешел назад к картине за окном. Он видел, как из школьного автобуса за углом вышел Сехун. Лухан вышел после него. Они, рука об руку, направились к школе.

— Чонин.

На сей раз это вышло более отчаянно. Однако, Чонин проигнорировал это. Он попытался думать о чем-то, что сделало бы его счастливым. Что-то, что не включало в себя наркотики, секс, алкоголь, никотин или Кенсу. Блядь, последнее было просто невозможным.

— Д-Чонин, пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Баскетбол. Чонин решил сосредоточиться на баскетболе. Что может быть лучше, чтобы очистить себя, чем посвятить свой ум и тело спорту? Чонина грела одна лишь мысль о завтрашней игре.

— Блядь, Ким Чонин, поговори со мной! Прекрати игнорировать меня! Чонин!

Весь класс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на внезапную вспышку гнева Кенсу. Тот, очевидно, начал закипать. Чонин даже не заметил, как Кенсу наклонился прямо к его лицу, с такой силой сжимая край стола, что тот готов был сломаться.

Чонин посмотрел на него. Мятное дыхание Кенсу опалило лицо Чонина через приоткрытые пухлые губы. Младшему стоило огромных усилий не схватить Кенсу за волосы и взять в плен эти сладкие губы.

Обретя дар речи, Чонин заговорил. Лицо Кенсу засветилось, когда рот парня открылся, но тут же стало каменным от услышанного ответа.

— Пожалуйста, уйди. Ты загораживаешь обзор.

— Нет, — Кенсу сел на стол, несмотря на нарушение школьных правил. — Не уйду. Только после того, как ты поговоришь со мной цивилизованным способом.

В позе, которую Кенсу принял, его ноги были широко расставлены. Чонин мысленно надел на свои руки наручники и пристегнул их к стулу, изо всех сил стараясь не гладить Кенсу между этими великолепными ногами.

— Уйди.

— Я сказал тебе, что…

— Уйди, пока не вляпался в проблемы, — твердо предупредил Чонин.

Кенсу сложил на груди руки.

— Нет, я не уйду.

— Нет, ты уйдешь, — голос г-на Вана раздался прямо позади Кенсу. — Пожалуйста, слезь со стола, До, прежде, чем я сделаю тебе выговор.

От голоса г-на Вана Кенсу съежился. На мгновение Чонин испугался, что Кенсу сейчас обернется и врежет учителю. Его выражение лица, казалось, кричало о предстоящем действии.

Так или иначе, Кенсу удалось сдержать себя. Шипя, он соскользнул со стола Чонина. Сильно сжав лямку своего рюкзака, он поклонился г-ну Вану.

— Извините, сэр, — вышло сквозь сжатые зубы, холодно и неискренне.

Г-н Ван поймал ложный тон.

— Просто не позволяй этому снова случиться, — он перевел взгляд на Чонина. — Будьте внимательней, если вы хотите добиться хороших результатов.

Как только учитель ушел, Кенсу опустился на свое место. Он достал карандаш и прикусил его зубами, отчаянно начиная жевать резинку на кончике.

Этой ночью он бесчисленное количество раз думал о Чонине. Младший знал, что он лгал; это было то, с чем Кенсу не ожидал и не готовился иметь дело.

Идя в школу, в своей голове он прокручивал миллионы вариантов, как попросить прощения у Чонина. Но младший, сидящий позади него, был таким упертым, что Кенсу был вполне уверен: его тактика не сработает; но он все же надеялся.

Возможно, Чонину просто нужно время, чтобы остыть. Кенсу знал, что разжег нечто катастрофическое. Бомба, угрожающая взорваться, сейчас тикала в Чонине.

Не сейчас, так позже, но она взорвется. Кенсу был в этом уверен. Избегать его сейчас было, вероятно, наилучшим вариантом. А также казалось, что это был единственный выбор.

Вздыхая, расстроенный Кенсу гневно ткнул карандашом в колено. Какого черта он не может заставить Чонина забыть об этом дерьме?!

Кенсу ненавидит, когда его игнорируют! Если Чонин не хочет говорить с ним — прекрасно! Кенсу и не надо! Он просто пойдет и найдет того, кто хочет с ним говорить. Возможно, даже кого-то, кто будет любить его в течение ночи.

И Кенсу был готов сделать это. Независимо от последствий.

***

У Ифаня всегда был наметан глаз на восхитительные вещи.

Каждый раз в ресторане он всегда выбирал самое дорогое блюдо. И оно всегда должно было выглядеть, как с обложки кулинарного журнала. Если оно так не выглядело, Ифань возвращал его обратно.

Каждый раз, когда он был в стриптиз-клубе, губы Ифаня были доступны только для тех стриптизерш, которые выглядели чертовски сексуально и аппетитно. У него был определенный вкус, который всегда заставлял рецепторы Ифаня покалывать, из-за чего он мог спокойно сказать, лишь взглянув на них, был ли это аромат, который он желал.

Вот почему обтягивающие джинсы Кенсу сводили его с ума. И теперь, больше не нося их, президент школы подорвал его планы.

Несомненно, для Ифаня не проблема заполучить кого-то в свою постель. Он мог подойти к беспомощной девочке, романтично потерявшей парня, и они в темпе вальса будут танцевать к нему под одеяло. Это было столь же легко как на раз-два-три.

Но в большинстве случаев он испытывал недостаток в мотивации. Ему нужно убеждение, желание. В наше время это трудно получить, учитывая, как легко сейчас все отдаются.

Ифань не сказал бы, что он был дотошным с точки зрения чувств. Фактически, большинство его действий было для него способом выразить свои эмоции.

Ифань мог трахнуть гориллу, его это не заботило. Если это снимет его сексуальное возбуждение, то все прекрасно. Секс для него был не потребностью, а неким бонусом.

Но ему нравился этот бонус. И вот почему Ву Ифань положил глаз на кого-то, кто выглядел первоклассно.

И все же, была проблема. Он никогда не говорил с этим молодым человеком прежде (возможно, и говорил; он говорил со слишком многими, чтобы запомнить) и не сталкивался с ним лицом к лицу.

И как Ифань уже знал, он был другом Кенсу. Если президент отказался от связи с Ифанем, он, черт побери, был уверен, что тот не позволит ему залезть в штаны к своему другу.

Или позволит?

Заместитель капитана баскетбольной команды облизал пересохшие губы. Как только он увидел, что Кенсу отсутствовал за их обеденным столом, он понял, что между ним и Чонином что-то произошло.

Он слушал каких-то сидящих рядом парней, щебетавших о предстоящей вечеринке в эти выходные. Он навострил уши — Ифань максимально полностью впитывал все детали.

Чонина, похоже, это не интересовало. Он был полностью погружен в какую-то книгу (Книга? Что, черт возьми, происходит?) в своем собственном небольшом мире. Это было хорошо. На этой вечеринке он не нужен Ифаню.

Как только он получил всю информацию, в которой нуждался, Ифань встал из-за стола и пошел обратно в здание школы. Прежде, чем зайти, он кинул на асфальт свою непотушенную сигарету.

Он знал, где найти Кенсу. Он так же знал, где найти _его_. Они оба в одном и том же месте, ведь сегодня их расписания пересекаются. И Ифань был вполне уверен, что сегодня был его удачный день.

Конечно же, когда он зашел в библиотеку, Ифань увидел сидящего в самом углу Кенсу, который смотрел на что-то на своих коленях. Его друг был справа от него, искоса смотря на экран, будто пытаясь расшифровать то, что за дерьмо он видит.

Ифань медленно подошел к ним. Последнее, что ему хотелось, — чтобы его цель сбежала. Эх, если бы только Ифань был драконом, все же так его называли! Он бы раскрыл свои крылья, схватил свою жертву и запрятал в запертую башню, чтобы только он мог прикасаться к своему сокровищу.

Блядь. Какая прекрасная идея.

А также довольно нелогичная.

Вместо этого Ифань еще ближе подошел к жертве. Не такой волшебный подкат, как у дракона, но тем не менее, это его единственный выбор. Он нервно облизал губы, когда с каждым шагом друг Кенсу становился все ближе и прекраснее.

Черные как уголь волосы. Молочная светлая кожа. Глаза, источающие опасность, и губы, которые, вероятно, на вкус как яд. Путешествуя взглядом вниз, Ифань начал исследовать тело. Это сочное, подтянутое тело. Его глаза просто приклеились к ногам, заставляя его злиться, что он должен был восхищаться ими издалека. На данный момент, по крайней мере.

Когда он подошел к столу, первым его заметил Кенсу. Он одарил Ифаня каким-то спокойным пристальным взглядом, смешанным с дружественным приветствием. Прежде Ифань никогда не видел чего-то подобного.

Его друг лишь однажды поднял взгляд, и затем быстро вернул его назад к монитору. Ифань снова облизал свои губы. Эти глаза, смотрящие на него хоть и в течение всего лишь секунды, заставили его тело задрожать.

Ифань обошел вокруг стола и выдвинул стул прямо возле Кенсу. Он наклонился вперед, мельком взглянув на парня около президента, и посмотрел на монитор.

— Порно? В школе?

Кенсу указал на своего друга.

— Он хотел посмотреть.

Ифань обнаружил легкий румянец на лице младшего чрезвычайно восхитительным. Он наклонил свою голову, скрывая свой стыд в тени от челки.

Ифань присвистнул, глядя на экран.

— Тогда оставь его смотреть. Мне нужно кое о чем с тобой поговорить. Наедине.

Кенсу моргнул.

— Сейчас?

— Черт, да.

Кенсу встал со стула одновременно с Ифанем. Уголок его рубашки был не заправлен и вылезал из штанов. Ифань уставился на частичку кожи, выставленную на всеобщий обзор, внезапно задумываясь над идеей совратить Кенсу.

Достаточно быстро за него решил другой человек. Друг Кенсу потянулся и за него заправил его рубашку.

Кенсу посмотрел вниз.

— О. Спасибо, Тао.

— Нет проблем. Просто забочусь о твоей заднице, хен.

Кенсу повернулся к Ифаню.

— Разговор будет долгим? Мне собрать вещи?

— Нет, — Ифань закинул руку на плечи Кенсу. — Коротко и ясно.

Кенсу практически чувствовал, как взгляд Тао буравил в его спине дырку. Он знал, что младший был ревнив. Он знал, что у младшего сейчас было сильное желание выбить из Кенсу все дерьмо, пока тот не начнет истекать кровью и умрет.

Но почему? Почему, черт побери, он готов сделать это из-за парня, который раз использовал его и пошел дальше своей дорогой? Почему Тао не мог прекратить жить в выдуманном мире и вернуться к действительности?

Кенсу не знал ответа. Он почему-то усмехнулся над собой, когда Ифань отвел его к другому углу библиотеки. Он не должен критиковать Тао за его заблуждения, когда у него самого был собственный список проблем, от которых нужно было избавиться.

Кенсу пожал плечами и вывернулся из хватки Ифаня, как только они добрались до дивана в уютном уголке. Ифань плюхнулся на него, вытягивая перед собой свои длинные ноги. Кенсу было жаль, что он не был таким же высоким, как заместитель капитана.

Ифань сложил руки за голову, осматривая сверху вниз тело Кенсу. Чувствуя неловкость из-за такого пристального наблюдения, Кенсу сел на место около него. Он начал взволнованно теребить пальцы.

— Что ты хотел от меня?

Ответ у Ифаня занял одну минуту.

— Твой друг горяч.

— Прости?

— Твой друг возбуждает меня.

— Ты всегда так начинаешь разговор?

— Да. Если я заинтригован, — пристальный взгляд Ифаня перешел на Тао, сидящего далеко от него. — Я хочу его. Я жажду его. Я действительно хочу твоего маленького друга Тао.

— И зачем ты это мне говоришь? — спросил Кенсу.

— Потому что ты — это лучший друг. Если ты скажешь ему переспать со мной, то он это сделает.

Внезапно в Кенсу вспыхнула ярость.

— Ты думаешь, что Тао какая-то там марионетка? Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь просто взять и переспать с ним снова, а затем просто бросить его, как сломанную игрушку?

— Что ты подразумеваешь под 'снова'? — подняв бровь, спросил Ифань.

— Ты даже вспомнить не можешь, — Кенсу отодвинулся подальше от него, выражением лица показывая отвращение. — Ты отвратителен.

— Говорит парень, язык которого прошелся по всем интимным местам Чанеля.

Кенсу чувствовал, как его защита упала. Он с поджатыми губами вновь посмотрел на Ифаня. Тот лишь ухмылялся, зная, что ударил по самому больному. Он загнал Кенсу в угол.

Ифань быстро подвинулся к Кенсу.

— В эти выходные будет вечеринка. Я хочу, чтобы ты там был. С Тао. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все что угодно, чтобы он подошел ко мне. Не думаю, что смогу просто подойти к нему и предложить то, что я хочу.

— Испугался?

— Бери выше испуга.

Кенсу закусил нижнюю губу.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под 'что угодно'?

— Ты можешь делать все, что тебе захочется, и что ты придумаешь, — заявил Ифань. — Твой друг просто блядски горяч. Помоги мне, и я сделаю то, что хочешь ты. Я даже поговорю о тебе с Чонином. Можно сказать, приберу за тобой все дерьмо.

— Ты просишь, чтобы я продал тебе своего друга.

— Более или менее.

Кенсу в ужасе уставился на Ифаня. В это время в его уме были жаркие дебаты. Он действительно собирается это сделать? Он действительно поможет скатиться в низы еще одному человеку, на сей раз невинному и ранее развращенному мальчику?

Даже если и не было заметно, Тао был очень хрупок. Он был похож на лист стекла. Опрокинув его во второй раз, трещины от первого дадут о себе знать. Это разрушит его.

Но с другой стороны, Тао уже давно мечтает получить Ифаня. Это была прекрасная возможность воплотить его мечту в жизнь, большой шанс для Кенсу вернуть Чонина.

Но… Продать своего друга… единственного друга, который все еще поддерживал его во всем, несмотря на все изменения…

Кенсу взвесил все варианты. Он не знал, что делать. Чонин его не послушает, но он послушает Ифаня. Они были близкими друзьями, в конце концов. Чонин бы прислушался к нему. Будем надеяться.

С тяжелым вздохом и извиняющимся взглядом на Тао, Кенсу вынул телефон и со злостью нажал на иконку 'Заметки'.

— Диктуй, где будет эта твоя вечеринка.

***

Кенсу не чувствовал дискомфорт.

Обычно, он брезговал. Он никому не позволял приближаться к себе или трогать его, или предлагать ему напиток. Если он был без Чонина, ему было все равно. Он чувствовал потребность быть вдали от всех.

Ночь субботы была исключением. Кенсу сам освободился от всех оков.

Он не знал, что будет так комфортно в толпе людей, которых он не знал. Как для Тао, Ифаня и нескольких других детей из его школы, Кенсу был одинокой акулой.

Делая глотки из бутылки и танцуя со случайными людьми, Кенсу чувствовал себя живым. Он знал, что это не жизнь. Он знал, что не должен так делать. И все же, у него была цель. Ужасная, но эффективная цель.

Как только песня, под которую он танцевал, закончилась, Кенсу направился к Тао. Младший один сидел в углу. Он проводил время, катая из стороны в сторону свою пустую кружку из-под пива.

Кенсу плюхнулся на диван около него.

— Весело проводишь время?

— Нет.

Кенсу был озадачен. Тао даже не двинулся. Вина внезапно разлилась в Кенсу, знающем, что он безо всякой причины потащил сюда Тао. Младший, вероятно, только и пошел, чтобы следить за ним.

Тао заботился о Кенсу как о брате. Раньше он никогда не был способен на дружбу. Компания по выборам президента сблизила их. И, несмотря на то, что он был груб с Кенсу, он рассмотрел старшего как своего лучшего друга.

— Вот, — Кенсу протянул свою бутылку пива. — Выпей.

Тао, отказываясь, вытянул обе руки.

— Нет, нет. Я не хочу напиваться.

— Половина бутылки не навредит тебе, Тао.

Тао закусил губу. Неохотно, он потянулся и взял бутылку. Парень посмотрел на Кенсу, ища любой признак неодобрения, прежде чем поднести горлышко к губам и слегка наклонить его голову назад, чтобы выпить содержимое.

Кенсу смотрел в зеркало. Он делал то, что Чонин когда-то делал ему. Но даже Чонин не был так эгоистичен, как теперь Кенсу.

Неважно. Кенсу надо напоить Тао. Затем он собирался вернуть Чонина.

Тао скривил лицо — пиво скатилось вниз по горлу. Когда Кенсу забрал бутылку, та была пуста. Он поставил ее на пол и откатил подальше ногой.

Тао закрыл глаза. Кенсу понял, что у него проблемы, когда младший начал раскачиваться взад-вперед. Он уже, возможно, был пьян! Был же?

Кенсу потянулся за другой бутылкой на соседнем журнальном столике и открыл ее. На сей раз Тао даже не колебался. Он схватил бутылку и выпил ее с рекордной скоростью.

— Что же я с тобой делаю? — пробормотал Кенсу.

После этого Тао не мог остановиться. Он перешел на другие бутылки. Кенсу наблюдал, как тот выпил бутылку, две, потом три и четыре. Внезапно он почувствовал себя виноватым перед печенью младшего.

Он схватил очередную бутылку и вытащил ее прямо изо рта Тао. Младший сузил свои глаза, раскачиваясь больше, чем пальма в ветреную погоду.

— В-верни назад.

— Достаточно! — перекричал Кенсу музыку. — Достаточно, Тао! Прежде чем ты убьешь себя!

— А кого это волнует? — Тао с трудом встал с дивана. — Ифаня т-точно нет.

— Меня волнует! — Кенсу схватил Тао за предплечье. — Я не должен был приводить тебя сюда! Забудь это! Я отведу нас домой!

Кенсу чувствовал, как тяжесть вины медленно падала с его плеч. С каждым шагом к двери он понимал, что делает правильно. Тао не заслуживал того, ради чего его сюда привели.

Младший отчаянно цеплялся за него. Люди, танцующие в клубе, походили на животных. И Кенсу, и Тао боялись, что их просто могут отделить друг от друга.

И это все же произошло. Следующее, что почувствовал Кенсу — чья-то рука, схватившая его за талию и резко выхватившая из рук Тао. Вице-президента оставили в толпе людей, моментально теряя из вида.

— Тао! — кричал Кенсу. — Тао! Тао!

Державший его человек сильнее сжал его талию, будто говоря ему замолчать. Кенсу же продолжал отбиваться, вопя на столько сильно, как он только мог при громко взрывающейся музыке.

— Тао! — заплакал он. — О, Тао! Прости, Тао!

Он резко упал, когда человек, что оттащил его, посадил его к себе на колени на краю дивана, испачканного следами секса и пивом. Он упал на чужие колени, дрожа, когда почувствовал, как твердый член уперся в его задницу через ткань штанов.

Руки обвили его шею, а большие пальцы немного надавили на его горло. Медленно, они опустились к плечам, затем поползли вниз по рукам. Кенсу закрыл глаза. Его тело таяло.

Он знал эти прикосновения.

Он медленно повернул голову. Картина, которую он увидел, была не тем, чего он ожидал увидеть.

Налитые кровью глаза Чонина затуманено смотрели в его собственные. Он выглядел абсолютно пустым. Щеки впалые, а губы поджаты. И лишь увидев приведенный в бешенство угрюмый вид, Кенсу понял, что он был в полной беде.

— Потерял панду?

На грудь Кенсу будто опустился груз.

— Я должен найти его! Чонин, пожалуйста, помоги мне найти его!

Кенсу встал, но Чонин рывком вернул его обратно. Ногти младшего резко впились в его кожу.

— Уже уходишь? Снова оставляешь меня на кого-то еще? Я должен сказать, Су, я очень не доволен твоим поведением.

Кенсу запищал, когда неожиданно Чонин раздвинул ноги и перевернул его на коленях. Это не то положение, в котором старший должен был быть прямо сейчас.

— Ты пьян! — закричал Кенсу. — Ты не соображаешь!

Чонин закатил глаза.

— Я всегда пьяный. И я всегда нормально соображаю.

— Тогда подумай о Тао прямо сейчас! Я потерял его в толпе этих фриков!

— Ты привел его сюда, — указал Чонин. — И ты — один из них.

Внезапно Чонин со всей силы сжал волосы Кенсу. Он резко потянул их назад. Как только горло Кенсу стало совершенно открытым, Чонин провел своим языком по его коже и с силой прикусил.

— Д-Чонин…

— Закрой рот. Заткнись, маленькое неблагодарное дерьмо. Что ты сделал со мной… о, Боже. Я и подумать не мог, что ты так поступил со мной. Зачем ты на самом деле пришел на эту вечеринку? Снова отдать Тао Ифаню или самому с кем-то потрахаться? Пытаешься заменить меня кем-то?

— Остановись… — Кенсу больше не мог сдержать волну слез, вновь появившуюся на его глазах.

— Что произошло с членом Чанеля? Он больше не достаточно хорош для тебя?

Всхлипывая, Кенсу начал барабанить в грудь Чонина, пытаясь заставить его отпустить его. Младший и с места не сдвинулся, своими красными глазами выжидая у Кенсу ответа, который он не мог произнести.

— Ты абсолютно пьян! До предела! Пожалуйста, Чонин, п-прекрати!

Когда Чонин встал, Кенсу упал на пол. Он задрожал, когда младший встал над ним, стараясь всмотреться в его глаза, будто пытаясь прочитать, что у него на душе. Чонин, похоже, больше не был готов играть в игры.

Он схватил Кенсу за волосы и вынудил его встать перед ним на колени. Он с силой держал его за волосы, оттягивая и лишая Кенсу возможности повернуть голову, не причинив себе боль.

Кенсу вскрикнул, а на его глазах выступили слезы, когда Чонин расстегнул ширинку его джинсов. Он знал, что сейчас должно произойти. Прежде, он никогда не ожидал побывать в такой ситуации. Не с Чонином.

Чонин притянул лицо Кенсу ближе, пока то не столкнулось с его расстегнутыми джинсами. Кенсу чувствовал, каким возбужденным он был. И будучи так близко, даже в такой темноте, он мог разглядеть уже выступившие капельки смазки.

— Ты по гланды отсосешь мне, — зашипел Чонин. — Потом мы найдем Тао. Затем мы свалим отсюда.

От 'списка текущих дел' Кенсу заплакал сильнее, но Чонин еще даже не закончил.

— После этого я планирую принять твои извинения, — продолжил он. — И затем, ты примешь мои.

— Что, если нет?!

Чонин приторно захихикал.

— Ты примешь. Ты же любишь меня, умник.


	19. Chapter 19

— Прекрати плакать.

Дождь барабанил по окнам автомобиля. Было трудно не плакать в таких угнетающих погодных условиях, уже не говоря о том, что вина раскаленным железом растекалась по венам, делая тебя своего рода грешником.

Кенсу даже не понимал, что из его глаз потоком лились слезы. Весь путь он смотрел в окно автомобиля, борясь с толстым слоем дождя и туманом из-за слез.

Чонин не сказал ему, почему он приехал на вечеринку на автомобиле, а не мотоцикле. Не самое подходящее время, чтобы показать свою привязанность. И сообщить, что он купил её, потому что не хотел, чтобы Кенсу поранился из-за мотоцикла.

Кенсу отчаянно пытался сдерживать свои эмоции. Факт, что из его глаз катились слезы, делал это довольно трудным.

И Тао. О, Боже, Тао. Чонин и Кенсу искали его везде в этом проклятом клубе. Это было даже более тщательно, чем поиски полицией трупа.

Кенсу искал в каждой комнате, каждом углу, каждом укромном уголке уединенных комнат и этих чертовых диванов. В итоге, вывод был неизбежен. И абсолютно ужасен.

И Тао, и Ифань ушли.

Кенсу ненавидел себя до глубины души. Это все была его ошибка. Это была его ошибка, и из-за него Тао должен получить нечто большее, чем боль.

Также он обвинял Чонина. Если бы только он не разделил его с Тао, то сейчас вице-президент был бы в автомобиле. Они выслушивали бы его мелкие жалобы, но оно бы стоило того.

Просто мысль, что он оставил Тао, делала рыдания Кенсу еще более сильными. Он просил небеса, чтобы Ифань ничего ему не сделал. Тао не в состоянии вынести это. Не во второй раз. Он разойдется по трещинам.

Кенсу закрыл свое лицо, позволяя всему выйти наружу. Он знал, что Чонину это не нравилось. Да все равно. Кенсу больше не волновало, что Чонину нравится, а что нет.

— Прекрати плакать, — повторил Чонин.

— Я не могу! — пуще прежнего разревелся Кенсу. — Я не могу осознать того, что ты так поступил со мной! Как ты мог так поступить со мной?!

На мгновение Чонин закусил губу, затем ответил.

— Ты вытрешь мою сперму и забудешь об этом. Ты думаешь, я могу забыть то, как ты поступил со мной?

— Ты — ублюдок, Ким Чонин! — выкрикнул Кенсу. — Ты только о себе и думаешь! У тебя по-любому были какие-то намерения, когда ты стал моим парнем! Ты что-то хотел от меня! Получил, что хотел? Получил?!

— Да, получил, — Чонин протянул руку и включил радио. — И я получил даже больше, чем изначально хотел выручить из этой сделки.

От резкого звука какой-то рок-песни по радио Кенсу вздрогнул. Шум от барабанных ударов вперемешку с дождем не особо заставлял его чувствовать себя лучше.

Чтобы хоть немного улучшить ситуацию, Чонин переключил станцию. Заиграла You're So Vain, и вина Кенсу стала просто невыносимо давить на него, только куплеты англичан заиграли в его голове.

— Я потерял там Тао из-за тебя, — захныкал он.

— Ты потерял его по своей вине. Мы не так уж и отличаемся, Кенсу. Ты так же эгоистичен, как и я.

После этих слов Чонин сделал паузу, чтобы выпустить дым от закуренной сигареты.

— Эти отношения начались с желания залезть к тебе в штаны. После того, как я это сделал, я не ожидал, что ты так засядешь в моем сердце. Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но я никогда не чувствовал чего-то подобного ни с кем прежде. Кроме тебя. Только с тобой. Я мог бы перейти на кого-то другого, но я просто не могу, я никогда не причинял и не причиню тебе боль. Не так, как ты причинил ее мне.

Кенсу повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, фыркая.

— Я первый, кто разбил тебе сердце?

— Ты первый, кто разбил мне сердце.

Кенсу откинулся на спинку сидения и вернул взгляд назад к виду из окна. Дождь немного успокоился, и теперь он мог разглядеть дорогу, по которой Чонин вел машину.

Прежде Кенсу никогда не любил. Он был с Чонином, гарантируя себе, что каждый день у него не будет кого-то нового в постели. У Чонина, вероятно, был длинный список.

Они оба заварили эту кашу. Эти отношения были испытанием. Оба пытались выяснить, что они делали, используя друг друга для эксперимента в качестве подопытных мышей.

Кенсу отказался от коробки сигарет, протянутых ему Чонином. Затягиваясь собственной и пожимая плечами, Чонин положил ту обратно в бордачок и повернул за угол на их улицу.

Свет от фар был едва ли в состоянии пробиться сквозь проливной дождь. Чонин медленно припарковался, глуша двигатель, как только он был уверен, что никто другой не врежется в него.

Ни один не сделал движения, чтобы выйти из автомобиля. Возможно, они не хотели насквозь промокнуть. Или, возможно, они не хотели расставаться друг с другом. Так или иначе, но дождь был хорошим оправданием.

Чонин немного приоткрыл окно, чтобы выбросить сигарету. Несколько капель все же попало в машину. Кенсу даже почувствовал, как они ударили по его щеке.

Парень непроизвольно дернулся, когда почувствовал на своем плече руку Чонина. Чуть не задохнувшись от неожиданности, он не посмел двинуться, когда младший, все еще держа его одной рукой, вытирал его лицо носовым платком.

Как только Ким закончил, лицо Кенсу осыпали маленькими поцелуями. Кенсу не знал, что чувствовать от этих поцелуев: восхищение или злость.

Чонин почувствовал чужое напряжение и поставил один заключительный поцелуй прямо в уголок губ и затем откинулся назад на своем сидении. Кенсу не расслабился даже после того, как он отодвинулся. Чонин закатил глаза.

— Я сожалею, Кенсу. Хорошо?

— Нет. Не хорошо.

Кенсу нервно начал играть с пальцами, лежащими на его коленях. Движение направило внимание Чонина к ногам старшего, к паху, если быть более точным. Он облизал губы.

У Кенсу не было времени, чтобы осмыслить происходящее. Чонин отстегнул свой ремень и встал на колени на своем месте. Кенсу лишь непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Зачем ты так сел? Чонин?

Младший убрал руки Кенсу с коленей. Его же собственные начали возиться, пытаясь расстегнуть застежку-молнию джинсов Кенсу. От ужаса грудь До поднялась, а руки машинально схватили запястья Чонина.

— Прекрати!

Чонин оттолкнул его запястья и, вновь получив свободу действий, залез в штаны Кенсу.

— Это ты прекрати!

Кенсу оставалось лишь проглотить свои протесты. Он знал, что Чонин пытался искупить вину. И в то время как это не был способ, как Кенсу ожидал, искреннего извинения, он просто держал рот на замке.

Через секунду Кенсу почувствовал рот Чонина. Тут же высунувшийся язычок облизал набухающую головку, а сам Чонин начал хихикать, услышав хныканье, слетевшее с губ Кенсу.

Он сжал член Кенсу у основания. От этого старший поперхнулся воздухом, а Ким лишь слизал капельку выступившей смазки. Чонин посмотрел на него лишь однажды, ожидая слова неодобрения.

Но изо рта Кенсу не сошло ничего, что бы дало понять, что он против. Чонин ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что его вознаградили такой реакцией, и кончиком языка защекотал мошонку.

Кенсу уже давился стонами. Он стукнулся своим затылком об автомобильное сиденье, пытаясь хоть как-то отрезвить себя. Почему он не мог найти силы отодвинуть Чонина?

Он выгибал спину, в то время как Чонин сантиметр за сантиметром вбирал его член. Младший опустился вплоть до того, что его губы коснулись мошонки, а головка уперлась в его глотку. Дразня, он промычал пару слов, посылая по члену Кенсу возбуждающую вибрацию.

Как только Кенсу начал подаваться бедрами вперед, пытаясь получить больше ощущений, Чонин понял, что тот был близок к концу. Он переместился вверх, чтобы продолжить сосать и затем, причмокивая, выпустить член изо рта. Кенсу действительно надеялся, что через дождь никто не видел, чем они занимались.

Чонин отстранился как раз вовремя, Кенсу кончил прямо на его лицо. Сперма стекала по его коже, капая вниз и падая назад на пах Кенсу.

Чонин языком попытался слизать все вокруг рта.

— Теперь мы квиты.

— Ты… — Кенсу даже не мог найти правильное слово; его разум летал слишком далеко от реальности.

— Удивительный? — Чонин застегнул джинсы Кенсу и по-хозяйски похлопал по его паху. — Сексуальный? Лучший бойфренд на свете.

— Противный.

Не обращая внимания на дождь, Кенсу открыл дверь машины. Большие капли тут же упали на него. За несколько секунд он почувствовал, как холодный дождь намочил его одежду и добрался до кожи.

Он взялся за ручку, чтобы закрыть дверь.

— Доброй ночи, Чонин.

Через проливной дождь он еле услышал кроткий голос Чонина.

— Умник.

Кенсу повернулся, просовывая голову в еще открытую дверь.

— Что?

С мгновение Чонин смотрел на него, а затем наклонился вперед и соединил их губы вместе. Глаза Кенсу расширились, когда язык Чонина, проникший в его рот, позволил ему испытать тепло и нежность.

Это было странно. Сначала Чонин до безобразия безумен, но в следующий момент он неожиданно с нежностью его целует. Кенсу начинал задумываться, что его парень серьезно биполярен.

Чонин закончил точно так же, как и начал. Он облизал шикарные губы, ожидая реакции Кенсу. Старшему парню потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы вернуть свое самообладание. Его губы изогнулись в небольшой улыбке.

— Спокойной ночи, умник. Я люблю тебя. Все еще.

Кенсу закусил губу. Он выпрямился и закрыл дверь машины. Дождь тут же забарабанил по стеклам. Больше он не смог увидеть Чонина.

Он прикрыл голову руками и побежал к входной двери своего дома. Оказавшись в безопасности на крыльце, он встряхнул влажные волосы и надавил на дверной звонок.

Дверь ему открыла его мать. Одной рукой она держала наспех одетый халат, другой с силой, до белых костяшек, сжимала дверную ручку. Ее лицо просветлело, как только она увидела Кенсу.

Кенсу чуть не упал, когда она притянула его в объятия. Очевидно, его поздний приход вызвал опасения. Г-жа До практически затянула его внутрь.

Кенсу лишь однажды выглянул из двери, чтобы увидеть, вышел ли Чонин из автомобиля. И фары, и стеклоочистители были выключены. Он мог лишь предположить, что младший пошел домой.

Внезапно что-то красное яркой вспышкой пролетело мимо их дома. От грохота Кенсу вздрогнул. Чонин же не поедет никуда на своем мотоцикле посреди бури с дождем, не так ли?

Он не хотел этого знать. Качая головой на идиотское поведение Чонина, Кенсу закрыл парадную дверь, прежде чем его мать потянула его к кухне для горячей чашки чая.

***

Исин считал свою жизнь чрезвычайно… печальной.

Он вставал рано утром в то же время, что и его мать. Это всегда было в четыре. Ни минутой раньше. Ни минутой позже. Г-же Чжан всегда нравилось быть пунктуальной. Это была черта, которую Исин благополучно не унаследовал.

Он был первым ребенком, который приходил в школу. Заходя в пять часов, г-жа Чжан вынуждала его ходить с ней в главный офис. Он садился за стол около нее, точно в пять минут после пяти, регистрируясь в своем персональном компьютере ровно через десять минут.

И на этом его участь не заканчивалась. Он проводил утро в офисе ровно по истечении трех часов. Затем, когда звенел звонок, он несся через всю школу в другое крыло, чтобы пойти на урок английского.

Это был длинный путь на учебу. И в то время, пока он добирался, чтобы нагнать по пути Чунмена, Исин чрезвычайно уставал. Это не делало его жизнь немного легче или его дни в школе более приятными.

После школы — танцы и еще больше времени в офисе, а затем Исин оказывается здесь. На диване. Завернутый в одеяло. Миска попкорна на одной стороне, пульт на другом. Какая-то драма, идущая по телевизору.

Коробка салфеток также сопровождала его сегодня вечером. Та стояла на журнальном столике. Половина её мягких жильцов уже покоилась на полу. Исин не мог сдержать свои слезы.

Это были такие банальные клише. Мальчик встречает девочку. Мальчик теряет девочку. Мальчик находит другую девочку. Девочка умирает. Исин, с трехзначным числом драм, что он посмотрел, видел эти банальности уже тысячу раз. И все же, водопад лился из его глаз.

Он вытащил новую салфетку и высморкался. Он был рад, что г-жа Чжан была все еще в школе. Если бы она увидела, что он заплакал от какой-то телевизионной программы, то ему бы пришлось выслушать разговор о реальной жизни.

— Почему? — рыдая, выплюнул Исин. — Почему ты сказал ей это, когда ты прекрасно знал, что она умирает? Ты, сукин сын…

Он не успел закончить предложение. Новый приступ слез накатил на него. Было настолько трудно сдержать их, особенно такому человеку, как Исин! Картина невинных котят заставила его рыдать!

— НИКТО НЕ ЗАБОТИТСЯ О ТВОЕМ МНЕНИИ! ДЕРЖИ ЕГО ПРИ СЕБЕ, ТЫ, ЧЕРТОВ ДОЛБО…

Исин уже начал хрипнуть, как на журнальном столике около коробки с салфетками завибрировал его сотовый телефон. Он снова вытер с глаз слезы, пропитывая ими новую салфетку. Ставя драму на паузу, он разблокировал свой телефон.

— Алло? Алло?

—  _Геге_ …

Исин протер глаз кулаком, пытаясь понять, кто был на другом конце провода. Голос был ужасно знакомым, тот, что он слышал каждый день в классе истории.

И все же, он казался таким истощенным. Таким потерянным. Таким знакомым. Исин поднял бровь и резко наклонился вперед. Его одеяло свалилось на покрытый ковром пол.

— Тао?

—  _Геге_ … — секундная пауза и всхлип. — … _ты можешь приехать забрать меня?_

Исин моргнул.

— Да, да. Конечно. Где ты? Что случилось?

– _Я не знаю_.

— Ну, тогда, как, ты думаешь, я приеду за тобой? — раздраженно спросил Исин. — Разве никто не может отвести тебя домой? С тобой кто-нибудь есть?

—  _Со мной Ифань_ …

Исин немедленно встал на ноги. Он помчался к двери, спотыкаясь об одеяло на полу. Он быстро схватил ключи от машины и поспешил выйти из дома.

— Тао! Тао, не позволяй ему трогать тебя! Останься с ним, но ничего не делай!

—  _Он хороший, геге. Честно. Он_ , — всхлип, — _он даже отдал мне свою куртку, чтобы я не замерз в дождь._

— Меня не волнует, чем он там тебя задабривает! — закричал Исин, садясь в автомобиль и газуя на всю мощь двигателя. — Оставайся на месте! А ты, черт возьми, вообще где?!

—  _Я думаю, в центре_ , — снова заминка. — _Возможно. Ифань говорит, в центре._

— Разве ты не должен быть с Су?!

—  _Он оставил меня._

Исин закусил губу. Конечно, он оставил. Чертов безответственный придурок. Как Кенсу вообще мог оставить Тао одного? И с Ифанем?! Из всех людей в этом мире он оставил Тао с  _ним_?!

Было очевидно, Кенсу сдал позиции в течение прошлых нескольких недель. Люди сплетничали и говорили, что это ошибка Чонина. Что он имел своего рода влияние на президента школы.

Если бы все друг на друга влияли, то мир бы сошел с ума еще больше, чем сейчас. Это было мнение Исина. Если Кенсу принимал решения, он делал их полностью самостоятельно. Частично это ошибка Чонина. Но главным образом виноват сам Кенсу.

Оставить Тао с Ифанем было самой-самой глупой вещью, которую Кенсу мог сделать. Очевидно, факт, что Кенсу что-то курил, не был так плох по сравнению с этим.

Исин выехал на дорогу. Стеклоочистители работали как заведенные, работая слева направо, справа налево. Без них Исин бы точно ничего не смог увидеть в такую погоду.

— Тао, будь осторожен, — попросил Исин. — Я не могу вести одной рукой. Слишком опасно. Я должен повесить трубку.

—  _Пока, Син Син._

— Блядь, — Исин отключил телефон и бросил его на пассажирское сиденье. — Он должен быть совершенно опустошенным. Никогда он так меня не называл.

***

Ифань не сказал бы, что он смотрел на Тао, как динго наблюдает за ребенком. И все же, это было что-то из этой серии.

Он не ожидал, что Кенсу четко последует их плану. Не то, чтобы у них действительно был план. Они оба просто решили плыть по течению. Не было никакой гарантии успеха.

Итак, перефразируя, Ифань не думал, что Кенсу приведет Тао на вечеринку и так напоит, что ребенок не сможет удержать на ногах свои же два фута.

Картина тела Тао, которое неустойчиво шаталось из стороны в сторону, подкинуло Ифаню какое-то чувство дежа вю. Он не мог точно понять, где и когда, но от такого вида Тао что-то щелкнуло в уме блондина.

Тао закутался в спортивную куртку Ифаня, будто та была спасательным кругом посреди океана. Когда Ифань нашел его около клуба под дождем, замерзшего, его сердце заболело.

Тао выглядел настолько испуганным, настолько потерянным. Его глаза были стеклянными не только от огромного количества алкоголя, что он выпил, но и от того, сколько времени он плакал под дождем.

Факт, что Кенсу ушел до ухода Тао, немного заинтересовал Ифаня. Не только по отношению к Тао, но и к Кенсу. Он знал, что, во-первых, они оба добрались до клуба на автобусе. Поэтому как Кенсу вернулся домой?

Теперь это не имело значения. Теперь у Ифаня было несколько моментов, которые он может потратить на Тао. И он собирался сделать их лучшими.

Младший прислонился к кирпичной стене здания. Его голова опустилась, очевидно, он боролся с предстоящим похмельем, уже пульсирующим болью в его голове. Ифань закусил губу.

Нерешительно, он потянулся и, коснувшись подбородка, поднял голову Тао. Тот, сфокусировав взгляд, посмотрел на него. Его глаза закрывались, а губы выглядели сухими и потрескавшимися.

— Сколько ты выпил?

Тао посмотрел на него, что стоило ему огромных усилий.

— Много.

— Пошли, — Ифань оторвал Тао от стены и заставил его опереться о плечо. — Внизу улицы есть небольшой продуктовый магазинчик. Я куплю тебе немного воды и расторопши.

— Что такое расторопша? — простонал Тао.

— Таблетки, поможет с похмельем.

— Но я не могу никуда пойти! — запротестовал Тао. — Я обещал геге, что останусь здесь, чтобы он приехал и забрал меня!

— Я тоже твой геге, — сказал Ифань. — Поэтому, в то время, пока ты со мной, независимо от того, что я говорю, ты должен это делать.

Тао не мог поспорить с этим. Согласно законам уважения абсолютно пьяных людей, в этих обстоятельствах он должен слушать Ифаня. Его тело расслабилось, а старший повел его к магазину.

К тому времени, как они зашли внутрь, они были насквозь промокшими. От работающего кондиционера, обдувающего замерзшую кожу, Тао начал дрожать. Куртка Ифаня больше не согревала.

Наверное, зубы Тао стучали друг о друга настолько громко, что это можно было услышать издалека. Ифань вздохнул от раздражения и продолжил пихать младшего, пока они не прошли через весь магазин к двери ванной комнаты.

Ифань провел Тао внутрь и вошел после него. Он оторвал несколько бумажных полотенец, жестикулируя Тао войти в одну из кабинок. Тао сделал, как ему сказали, дрожа с каждым шагом.

Проверив, что они одни, Ифань зашел в кабинку с Тао и захлопнул дверь. Пространства категорически не хватало; их лопатки врезались в узкие стены.

Ифань изо всех сил пытался разобраться в груде бумажных полотенец в своих руках.

— Сними мою куртку и свою рубашку.

— Зачем?

— Ты промок до нитки. Дай мне вытереть тебя.

Тао нерасторопно вылез из спортивной куртки с надписью баскетбольной команды Ифаня. Та была на два размера больше его собственного, благополучно позволяя запутаться в ней. Взяв промокшую вещь, Ифань повесил её на крючок, прибитый на дверь кабинки.

Рубашка Тао внизу аж блестела от того, насколько влажной она была. Одежда цеплялась за рельефы тела Тао, и Ифань отчетливо мог видеть некоторые линии и детали, которые прятал Тао под тканью.

Он облизал губы.

Ифань даже не ждал, чтобы Тао начал расстегивать свои вещи. Он просто рывком стянул их с него. Младший немного запротестовал, но Ифань все равно снял с него рубашку и также повесил на крючок.

Тао прикрыл себя руками. Потому что Ифань уставился на него слишком странным взглядом. И если бы он не был пьян, Тао бы понял намерения этого пристального взгляда.

Ифань оторвал бумажное полотенце и начал с плеч Тао. Он шагнул ближе, чтобы лучше видеть молочную кожу Тао, да и его самого.

Он убрал руки парня, чтобы вытереть его грудь. Младший хныкал каждый раз, когда пальцы Ифаня касались его кожи. Воспоминания, которые они приносили, были болезненными.

Ифань просто взял его. И почему все повторяется? Почему именно с ним.

Когда Ифань опустился к его животу, Тао прижался к стене. Ву не знал, чем младший занимается за пределами школы, но его отточенная фигура говорила о чем-то активном.

Тао был восхитителен. Протяжный рык вырвался из горла Ифаня.

Роняя влажное полотенце на пол, он свободной рукой впился в левое бедро Тао. Брюнет чуть не поперхнулся, когда грудь Ифаня резко прижалась к его собственной, зажимая его между стеной и заместителем капитана.

Капли дождя с его волос смешались со слезинками, скатывающимися по его лицу. Ифань заставил их исчезнуть столь же быстро, как они появились, смахивая их большим пальцем.

— Я не причиню тебе боль.

Это была ложь. Ифань уже говорил ему это прежде. Тао ясно это помнил. Он отчаянно покачал головой, когда Ифань вплотную прижался в его оголенной груди, заставляя его закрыть глаза.

Тао пискнул, вновь чувствуя губы, те самые трусливые губы. Было удивительно, как он вообще был в состоянии помнить это чувство. Это было точно так же, как и прежде, только более ярко. И это больше не было его воображением.

Если бы он был трезвым, Тао бы уже давно пнул Ифаня между ног. Вместо этого он сдался, тая в объятиях старшего. Он подсознательно дал себе миллион подзатыльников за то, что снова сдался этому демону.

И Ифань ухмылялся в его губы, зная это. Он так давно хотел этого мальчишку, что член стал твердым от одного только чувства, как близок был он к получению того, чего он жаждал так долго.

Он отстранился от губ Тао, чтобы в следующий момент перейти на его шею. Младший задыхался, тихонько простонав, когда Ифань укусил его кожу. Он отметил Тао, и это, хоть он и не знал, было во второй раз с той ночи.

Маленькое фиолетовое пятнышко появилось на молочной коже. Ифань был счастлив, восхищаясь своей работой. Как только его шедевр был закончен, он снова притянул Тао ближе, насилуя его рот и исследуя тело руками.

Тао мычал в рот Ифаня, чувствуя, что эти противные руки скользнули к задней части его обтягивающих джинсов. Из всех вещей, о которых он мог думать в тот момент, он думал о Кенсу, и как он способствовал ошибкам старшего, отдавая ему те джинсы, что ранее он носил в школу.

Ладони Ифаня обжигали его кожу. Старший вновь разорвал поцелуй и хихикнул в шею Тао.

Он ткнулся в нее носом, вдыхая аромат Тао. Его руки же наконец забрались под джинсы младшего. С хитрой улыбкой он начал водить ими по гладкой коже, очерчивая круглые формы, пока его пальцы не наткнулись на анус Тао.

Почувствовав такое прикосновение, Тао задрожал.

— Остановись, п-пожалуйста.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого?

— Я… Ифань…

Губы отказываются шевелиться в третий раз. Тао окончательно потерял связь с реальностью. Внезапно он просто расслабился, закидывая руки на шею Ифаня и возобновляя разорвавшийся поцелуй.

На хер все.

Ифань поднял его тело и обернул его ноги вокруг своей талии. Послышался глухой стук, когда спина Тао столкнулась со стеной кабинки. А он и не возражал против короткого приступа боли; Ифань, прижимающийся к нему всем телом стоил того.

Губы старшего проскользили вверх, а сам он прикусил линию челюсти Тао, затем переходя губами на грудь. Тао с восхищением простонал, когда язык Ифаня облизал один из твердых сосков, покрывая его своей теплой слюной.

Он выгнул спину, даря Ифаню тот сладкий стон удовлетворения, которого тот и хотел. Для Ифаня не было ничего более приятного, чем знать, что он удовлетворяет партнера.

Оставалось не так много времени, прежде чем все рамки рассыпятся, и оба, как голодные звери, просто накинутся друг на друга.

Ифань был ближе к этому моменту. Он с яростью вжимал Тао в стенку, уже представлял как они сантиметр за сантиметром будут сливаться друг с другом. Он хотел насладиться этим; ведь этого больше может и не повториться.

Он облизал губы Тао, накидываясь с еще одним горячим поцелуем, крепче сжимая его. Его язык, будто шальной, жадно исследовал каждый сантиметр во рту Тао.

Сильнее сжав задницу парня, он почувствовал что-то покалывающее на своей ладони. Он разорвал поцелуй, оставляя ниточку слюны на нижних губах обоих, и посмотрел вниз с выгнутой бровью. Грудь Тао поднялась, когда он наполнил легкие воздухом.

— У тебя вибрирует.

Тао озадаченно посмотрело на него.

— Что?

— У тебя телефон в заднем кармане?

Рот Тао тут же принял форму буквы 'o'. Он кивнул. С расстроенным стоном Ифань мягко опустил его на ноги. Как только Тао полез, чтобы вытащить свой телефон, Ифань вытер его сухую спину.

Младший нажал на кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к уху.

— Да?

—  _Быстро притащил сюда свою задницу. Здесь льет как из ведра. Син Син не будет никого ждать.  
_

***

Дождь не прекращался.

В понедельник школу отменили. Ураган пронесся во многих частях города, и, вероятно, линия электропередачи школы была порвана упавшим деревом.

Улица Кенсу также была затронута. Они потеряли электричество из-за шторма в воскресенье ночью. Это был кошмар; Кенсу был прямо в середине процесса принятия душа, когда внезапно свет погас, и зверски холодная вода облила его с ног до головы.

Ураган полностью застал семью Кенсу врасплох. Они не ожидали, что он будет таким сильным. Г-н До даже не подготовил фонари или свечи.

Его зажигалка была единственным источником света. Зажженная на кухонном столе, она была зажата между двух книг, не позволяющих ей упасть. Кенсу смотрел на нее, пытаясь перебороть страх перед огнем, навсегда задержавшийся у него в голове.

По тому, как его отец крайне беспокоился, он знал, что не пройдет много времени до того, как г-н До схватит мобильник и позвонит в электроэнергетическую компанию, чтобы начать жаловаться. Человек на другом конце провода должен будет проявить виражи остроумия, чтобы удовлетворить его отца. Уже заочно Кенсу было действительно жалко того, кто будет жертвой на это раз.

И было ясно, что они нуждались хоть в какой-то форме света как можно скорее. Г-н До уже был на грани срыва. Кенсу тоже не нравилось ходить по собственному дому как слепому.

Когда он зашагал до своей комнаты, изо всех сил цепляясь за перила на своем пути, Кенсу внезапно вспомнил вечер при свечах у Чонина. В голове тут же повис вопрос, сможет ли младший одолжить парочку.

Как только он очутился в своей спальне, он тихонько подошел к своему окну. Конечно же, Чонин сидел у себя на подоконнике. Слабый свет от свечей на полу поблескивал позади. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он читал книгу.

Это было мило. Именно так Кенсу мог назвать это. Смотря на читающего Чонина, он подумал, что эта сцена абсолютно прекрасна. Фактически, Чонин был предназначен для того, чтобы читать.

Даже в темноте и сквозь проливной дождь, он мог разобрать глубоко сосредоточенное выражение лица парня. Он улыбнулся, видя это. Чонин очень старался понять книгу.

Кенсу наблюдал за ним некоторое время. Он хихикал каждый раз, когда выражение Чонина становилось сердитым или счастливым, или расстроенным. Не смотря на выбор книги, что он читал, для него это, очевидно, было будто катание на американских горках.

Чонин, должно быть, почувствовал на себе взгляд Кенсу, потому что, перейдя к следующей странице, он повернул свою голову к окну старшего. От того, что его поймали, Кенсу как-то по-детски покраснел. Он был рад, что дождь был достаточно сильным, и Чонин не увидит эту маленькую слабость.

Младший поднял руку и тихонько, застенчиво помахал Кенсу. Старший ответил тем же. Чонин улыбнулся ему, и той же самой рукой начал жестикулировать, чтобы тот пришел к нему.

Кенсу не нужно говорить дважды. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице в гостиную. У его родителей даже не было времени, чтобы задать вопрос; он уже схватил зонтик и выбежал из дома.

Он забежал на крыльцо дома Ким. Дверь открылась даже прежде, чем он добрался до него. Чонин лучезарно улыбнулся ему; под мышкой у него была зажата уже знакомая книга.

— Как дела, г-н До?

Кенсу не мог не захихикать.

— У меня все хорошо, несмотря на дождь.

Чонин отошел от дверного проема.

— Разве Вы не войдете, милый человек?

Кенсу прошел во внутрь, так и не опуская зонтик, в то время как его тело оказалось в безопасности и уюте дома Ким. Он встряхнул зонт перед тем как закрыть его. Чонин закрыл дверь.

— Хочешь казаться вежливым? — спросил Кенсу.

— Я пробую, — Чонин пошел на кухню. — Моя мать сделала горячий шоколад несколько минут назад. Хочешь немного?

— Ваша плита работает? — удивленно спросил Су.

— У нас газовая плита, — захихикал Чонин. — И я приму твой болтливый ответ в качестве 'да'.

Кенсу сел за кухонный стол. На нем горела одна лишь свеча. Она была достаточно большой, чтобы осветить всю кухню, и Кенсу стало довольно некомфортно от теней, вальсирующих на мрачно окрашенных стенах.

Он наблюдал за спиной Чонина, когда тот разливал горячий шоколад. Что-то в его движениях отличалось; Кенсу не могло же почудиться?

Возможно, чувство новой уверенности? Или может гордость из-за успехов? Или Чонин действительно выглядел намного более тонким, намного более бледным? Его движения были все еще быстрыми и точными, но так или иначе более слабыми.

Кенсу пожал плечами. Кто бы не чувствовал себя вялым в такую погоду? Даже тот, кто был полон энергии, не будет светиться счастьем во время такого серьезного шторма.

Как только все было готово, Чонин поставил перед Кенсу дымящуюся кружку горячего шоколада. В нос Кенсу тут же ударил сильный аромат шоколада. Тот пересилил даже аромат невероятного одеколона Чонина.

Он был благодарен, но так или иначе надулся.

— И никаких зефирюшек?

Чонин засмеялся.

— Ты сам как зефирюшка. Давай не будем еще больше добавлять.

Кенсу немного опустил свою голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Все еще смеясь, Чонин сел на стул напротив него и поудобнее откинулся назад, чтобы лучше видеть старшего.

Кенсу поднес кружку к губам и сделал глоток. Слезы тут же ужалили уголки его глаз — слишком горячо; он ошпарил свое горло. Но он все проглотил, заметно дыша всем ртом, чтобы выветрить изо рта чувство жжения.

— Обжегся, умник?

— Нет, — солгал Кенсу. — Очень вкусно.

— Не ври. Спасибо.

Чонин улыбнулся и снова открыл свою книгу. Кенсу немного выпрямил спину, чтобы увидеть название на обложке. Видя его старания, Чонин снова закрыл книгу и показал ее.

Кенсу поднял голову.

—  _Когда он был порочным_. Никогда не слышал.

— Я пошел в библиотеку, и библиотекарь посоветовал мне прочесть ее, — сказал Чонин. — Она правда интересная. Ты должен прочитать ее после того, как я закончу. Я передам тебе книгу.

— Думаю, что был бы не против, — Кенсу сделал еще один глоток, на сей раз более аккуратно. — Дай мне посмотреть, как она написана.

— Как написана, — Чонин посмотрел на страницы. — Лучше я прочту тебе свою любимую цитату. Как тебе?

— Великолепно.

— Итак, — Чонин распрямил спину и провел пальцем по выделенной грифелем цитате. — _То, что было между ними, эта связь, — то была не просто страсть, и не была порочность. Это была любовь, это была небесная благодать._

Внезапно у Кенсу появилось желание открыть рот и сказать, что цитата была написана будто для них. Как бы то ни было, страх перед непониманием заставил его замолчать.

Чонин перелистнул обратно к своей странице и снова склонился над столом. Он перевел внимание назад к чтению, в то время как Кенсу был занят, попивая горячий шоколад. Свеча продолжала гореть.

Смотря на дым, исходящий от фитиля, у Кенсу внезапно появилось желание поднести ко рту сигарету. Он посмотрел на Чонина, не говоря ни слова, пока младший сам не поднял взгляд.

— У тебя есть сигареты?

— Нет. Все кончились. Ты закончил?

Кенсу кивнул и подвинул свою пустую кружку к Чонину.

— Иди в мою комнату. Я помою все и приду к тебе.

Кенсу сделал все, как ему сказали. Зонт, что он держал все это время, он прислонил к стене. Затем он поднялся вверх по лестнице, как Чонин и сказал ему.

Та же самая картина свечей, расставленных по всему полу, вызвала чувство тошноты. Аккуратными шагами с большой осторожностью он начал перешагивать свечи, прося, чтобы ни одна не упала и не подожгла весь дом.

Со вздохом облегчения, как только он дошел, Кенсу упал на кровать Чонина. Она пахла как и он. Кенсу зарылся лицом в подушку и вдохнул запах, принадлежащий Чонину. Это был лучший аромат на свете.

Даже когда дверь со скрипом открылась, он не поднял голову от подушки. Он слышал шаги. Они приблизились к кровати, и та прогнулась от опустившегося на нее веса.

— Если тебе так нравится моя кровать, ты должен остаться на ней еще немного.

Кенсу задрожал, ощущая прохладные руки, пробегающие по его бокам.

— Возможно, я останусь. Возможно, я не останусь.

— Возможно, я не позволю тебе уйти.

— Возможно, я не попытаюсь уйти.

— Мне нравится, куда это ведет, — Чонин мягко похлопал старшего по спине. — Мне _очень_ нравится.

—  _Я не нежный пони_ , — внезапно начал Кенсу. — _Я обещаю тебе: ты должен будешь работать, чтобы удержать свое место._

— Это из книги, — потрясенно выдохнул Чонин.

— Я знаю. Я рад, что ты помнишь.

— А я рад, что ты не даешь мне слабины, — ухмылялся Чонин. — Мне нравятся сложности. Заставь меня работать усерднее.

И затем Кенсу поприветствовал губы Чонина. Они со страстью жестко накрыли губы школьного президента, и Кенсу подверг сомнению цитату, ранее прочитанную Чонином внизу на кухне.

Руки Чонина залезли под его рубашку. Они скользнули по животу, очертили ребра и начали оглаживать гладкую молочную кожу. Кенсу вздрогнул от этого прикосновения.

Кенсу удивленно вскрикнул, когда Чонин с силой и каким-то удовольствием ущипнул твердые соски старшего. Позже он подарил им обоим маленькие поцелуи, хихикая от восхитительной реакции Кенсу.

К шоку Кенсу, после этого Чонин убрал свои руки и вместо этого обернул их вокруг его талии. Он приподнял его и перетянул на свою грудь. Затем повернул обоих так, что Кенсу удобно лежал на нем.

Кенсу заерзал в таких объятиях.

— Не будешь продолжать?

— Да. Так как ты здесь, и моя комната теплая, я приказываю тебе спать.

— Но я не хочу спать.

Чонин поцеловал оба уголка его губ.

— Да, ты хочешь, умник.

Кенсу перекатился на соседнюю сторону кровати, чтобы быть около своего парня. Его спина прижалась к груди Чонина. Он чувствовал, как ускорилось сердцебиение младшего, когда он в ответ обнял Кенсу и прижал его ближе к себе.

Он уткнулся носом в шею Кенсу и поцеловал ее. Это было так успокаивающе и убаюкивающе, что, как бы Кенсу не противился, но он провалился в сон. Одна рука Чонина опустилась на его живот, мягко поглаживая круговыми движениями.

Последнее, что увидел Кенсу перед тем, как заснуть, была полная и открытая пачка сигарет, стоящая на тумбочке.


	20. Chapter 20

Когда на следующий день Кенсу увидел, как к нему, как солдат на миссии, шел Исин, он понял, что оказался в полном дерьме.

Ярость волнами источалась от секретаря школы. Кенсу почти чувствовал, как они врезались в него, угрожая уничтожить.

Исин был из тех людей, которые редко сердились. Нужно сделать многое, чтобы вытащить парня из его зоны комфорта и заставить потерять свое самообладание. Глаза Кенсу расширились от мысли, что это он вывел его.

Он прижался к школьному шкафчику, когда Исин уже подходил к своей цели. Старший представил свою стройную фигуру прямо перед Кенсу, складывая на груди руки.

В глазах Исина горел огонь, и Кенсу понял, что было что-то еще, смешанное с подавляющим гневом. Он получал такой взгляд от многих людей каждый раз, когда они смотрели на него в последнее время.

Это было чувство разочарования и жалости. Исин чувствовал жалость к Кенсу. Внезапно младший почувствовал себя растоптанным Исином. Он почувствовал себя мусором.

Исин сделал еще один угрожающий шаг.

— Не хочешь объяснить, что вчера произошло?

Кенсу сымитировал удивление.

— Прошу прощения?

— Тао! — вскрикнул Исин. — Инцидент с Тао! Ты оставил его в клубе, Кенсу! С… с Ву Ифанем!

Кенсу закусил губу. Это были жесткие обвинения. Вина камнем упала на плечи Кенсу, и он уже чувствовал тесноту петли, которую Исин был более чем готов затянуть вокруг его шеи.

Кенсу сжал пальцы в кулак и отвел взгляд. Исин засмеялся, почти давясь сарказмом от такого действия. Он ненавидел, когда Кенсу пытался вести себя как жертва.

Младшему было жаль, что он не мог спрятаться в шкафчик позади себя. Просто стать синим и слиться с краской.

Несколько моментов спустя Исин прекратил смеяться, ожидая ответ на вопрос, который он задал прежде. Кенсу посмотрел на его лицо, к удивлению, находя его столь же спокойным, каким оно всегда и было. Яркие глаза Исина всегда передавали испытываемые им эмоции лучше, чем всякое выражение лица.

— Ифань сделал что-то Тао? — спросил Кенсу.

— О, — прорычал Исин. — Теперь он заволновался. Почему бы тебе не позвонить Тао и не спросить, добрался ли он до дома, а? Ты был слишком занят, давая Чонину?

Кенсу стиснул зубы, затыкая себя, чтобы не дай бог выговориться о наказании Чонина тогда, еще в клубе. Ирония почти убила его.

— Мне очень не хочется видеть, как ты прожигаешь свою жизнь, — бормотал Исин. — Раньше ты был на верхушке всего, Су. И с тех пор как появился Чонин… Я не знаю. Это — жизнь, и все пошло под откос. Даже твои отношения с друзьями.

Кенсу нахмурил брови и закрыл глаза.

— Вчера Сехун позвонил мне. Знаешь, сколько он мне высказал о том, насколько он на тебя зол? Ты даже больше не посещаешь заседания студсовета. Они заменяют тебя Бекхеном со следующей недели. Ты знаешь об этом, Су? Знаешь?!

Кенсу чувствовал, как слезы грозили сорваться из-под закрытых глаз. Это было оно. Заключительное падение. Школа официально была сыта по горло его поведением, которое он проявлял в течение прошлых нескольких недель.

Теперь он не мог поверить, что он считал свою должность президента как само собой разумеющееся. Он так много сделал, чтобы добиться её, и так мало, чтобы потерять, почти что подарив другому. И он даже не мог предположить, что этот кто-то будет Бен Бекхен.

Кенсу обдумал слова. До Кенсу больше не президент. Просто какой-то Кенсу. Такой же, как и все.

Он закрыл лицо, чтобы скрыть охваченное ужасом выражение. Он знал, что это произойдет. Он знал, что катится под откос. Не нужно удивляться.

И все же, это было больно, как удар поддых. Внезапно Кенсу почувствовал, как весь ветер из его головы исчез. Он готовился к урагану эмоций.

Исин наблюдал за ним без эмоций. Секретарь, очевидно, думал, что Кенсу получил только то, что заслужил. Он получил то, чего добивался. И на этот раз Кенсу думал точно также.

Убрав с лица руки, Кенсу показал Исину самое печальное выражение лица, которое он только мог сделать. Старший шагнул назад и потер шею. Он пытался не податься этому подавленному выражению.

— Есть какой-нибудь способ, чтобы ты смог…

— Нет, — тон Исина был жестким. — Я не буду говорить с г-ном Ли об этом. Так лучше, Кенсу. Ты не справился. Попытайся в следующем году.

Кенсу опустил взгляд на пол.

— Теперь, сейчас, — продолжил Исин, — думаю, ты должен извиниться перед Тао. Ифань чертовски испугал его вчера. Очевидно, они добрались до второй части за один день.

— Они уже занимались этим прежде, — поспорил Кенсу.

— Да, но на сей раз они оба знали, что произойдет, — Исин провел рукой по своим волосам. — Я имею в виду, он понравился Тао. Не пойми меня превратно. Он был в облаках все утро. Но Ифань к нему столь же холоден как и всегда. Он пытается притворяться, что ничего не было даже при том, что он был тем, кто все это начал. Это ранит Тао, Кенсу. И этого бы не произошло, если бы ты не оставил его.

Кенсу сложил руки на груди.

— Вечно все — моя ошибка, не так ли?

— Отрицаешь, что в этот раз это твоя ошибка?

Кенсу закусил нижнюю губу.

— Нет. Я поговорю с Тао на первом уроке.

Исин предупреждающе осмотрел его и развернулся.

— Тебе же лучше.

Кенсу потер лоб и снова обернулся к шкафчику. Ему потребовались три попытки, что открыть дверцу своими дрожащими пальцами. После этого он не мог нормально даже вынуть свои книги.

Как только рюкзак был полон, Кенсу направился на свой первый урок. У Чонина теперь был баскетбол, поэтому утром он покидал Кенсу.

Его плечи резко опустились, когда люди в коридоре разошлись, чтобы позволить ему пройти. Они наблюдали за ним с выражением чистого отвращения, будто он был самой позорной вещью, которую они когда-либо видели.

Он чувствовал себя микробом. Что такое грандиозное он натворил? Что он сделал? Даже если он испортил отношения с собственными друзьями, он больше никому не причинил боль! Почему все внезапно так относятся к нему?

Его мысли немедленно вернулись к блогу Бекхена. Крыса опубликовала новую статью о его ошибках? Он распространил новый слух? Или Кенсу наконец вырыл себе могилу, в которую все хотят столкнуть его?

Он шел мимо нескольких детей, которые отказались отойти с его пути. Среди них был Минсок, который застенчиво украдкой махнул ему ладошкой. Кенсу заметил, что в тот момент на парня никто не смотрел, и понял, что Минсок, вероятно, получил бы взбучку, увидь кто из его друзей этот жест.

Он осторожно шел на первый урок, чувствуя, как его уверенность трещит по швам. На звук его шагов г-н Ван поднял глаза от своего стола на часы. Кенсу также посмотрел на них, вздыхая и понимая, что опоздал.

Затем его пристальный взгляд перешел к его парню. Тао встал со своего места, пересаживаясь к Чонину. Кенсу потер руку, чувствуя как кровь останавливается, холодея от отсутствия теплоты дружбы.

Он медленно зашагал в проход между столов. Другие ученики забирали свои рюкзаки с пола и ставили их с другой стороны столов, будто Кенсу мог их испачкать, проходя мимо.

— ДермоДо.

Кенсу съежился. Он не слышал это прозвище начиная с детского сада. Оно не было озвучено уже так долго, что он полностью забыл о нем. Его кости, наряду с кровью, обдало холодом.

Снова услышав его, Кенсу понял, как низко он пал. Он обернулся к преступнику, который посмел вспомнить кличку после всех этих лет. Молодой парень, который сказал это с другой стороны кабинета, только ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Кенсу бросил взгляд на г-на Вана, ища помощи. Но учитель лишь продолжал оценивать какие-то бумаги, которые он не закончил из-за встречи, по совпадению, с родителями обидчика.

Тогда Кенсу повернулся к Чонину. Губы его парня мрачно изогнулись. Парень ответил на это с саркастически хмурым взглядом, сжимая свои кулаки и потирая ими глаза, будто вытирал воображаемые слезы.

Чонин скривил губы.

— Похоже, что ты наконец нашел кого-то по размеру, Джонхен. В конце концов, Кенсу низкий. Но, тем не менее, он более высок в своем ранге, ты так не думаешь?

Хмурый взгляд Чонина стал еще ярче.

— Я просто дразнил его. Ты должен знать, каково это.

— Ты унижал, — в ответку выплюнул Чонин. — В школе мы этого не делаем. Уважай своих одноклассников.

Г-н Ван наконец поднял взгляд от своих бумаг.

— Хорошо сказано, г-н Ким. Я повышу твой рейтинг благодаря такому умному ответу.

Кенсу торжественно улыбнулся Чонину и вновь зашагал, чтобы сесть на место. На его плечи немедленно упали чужие руки, и он оглянулся назад, в дюйме от своего лица ощущая лицо Чонина.

— Спасибо, — сказал он младшему тихим голосом.

Глаза Чонина сказали за него. Гордость искрилась в них через край, и он сжал плечи Кенсу сильнее, прежде чем посадить себя назад на место.

На этот раз Кенсу чувствовал себя в безопасности в таких резких условиях. Ходи он по краю пропасти или по разбитому стеклу, у него был Чонин, который уменьшит его боль. Улыбаясь сам себе, он достал из рюкзака тетрадь и подготовился делать записи на следующий час.

***

Бекхен попросил, чтобы его перевели в другой математический класс.

Г-н Кан объявил об этом в начале урока, и Кенсу сразу же почувствовал разочарование. Конкуренция в классе всегда заставляла его работать усерднее.

Чтобы заполнить пустые ячейки в классе, Бекхен и другой студент из второго класса поменялись местами. И теперь у Кенсу была новая проблема, потому что Чанель пожертвовал своим местом на выгоду Бекхену.

Кенсу дрожал на протяжении всего времени, пока г-н Кан распределял места. Из-за нового студента он решил сделать пересадку. С вероятностью один к двадцати пяти Кенсу могли посадить именно с Чанелем.

Это маловероятно, но все же возможно.

К счастью, Кенсу с Чанелем не посадили. К сожалению, его посадили прямо позади него. В течение всего урока Кенсу был вынужден смотреть на его завитые волосы.

Новая неловкость повисла в классе. Кенсу это прекрасно чувствовал. Атмосфера душила его, его эмоции топили его. Он чувствовал, что падал в глубины ада.

Его бывший лучший друг был прав. Кенсу мог наклониться и похлопать его по плечу. Он мог принести извинения. Он мог записать на пленку все слезы, которые он пролил.

Кенсу начал формулировать в голове свое извинение. Чанель, я сожалею. Чанель, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я был придурком. Я был невероятным идиотом. Прости меня, прости.

Он вообще ни на что не обращал внимание. Единственные моменты, когда он выходил из своей задумчивости, были, когда к Чанелю обращались с просьбой ответить на вопрос. Разносящийся низкий голос рассеивал болото его мыслей.

Когда г-н Кан закончил, он попросил учеников передать назад стопку рабочих листов, по одному друг другу. Кенсу знал, что ему придется встретиться с Чанелем лицом к лицу. Буквально.

Он наказал себе не плакать, когда парень перед Чанелем передал ему назад бумаги. Он наказал себе оставаться спокойным, когда Чанель взял листы для себя и для девочки, сидящей около него.

Гигант обернулся, лицом к лицу. Его глаза были на Кенсу, в то время как он протянул стопку бумаг к скоро уже бывшему президенту.

Кенсу медленно потянулся за ними. Он так слабо сжал бумаги, будто боясь, что листы превратятся в ножи. Чанель, казалось, ощутил его неуверенность и пихнул рабочие листы ближе.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Кенсу резко втянул воздух и вырвал бумаги из рук Чанеля. Хлопая листом по столу для себя и одним для соседа, Кенсу скинул их на стол позади и закрыл руками лицо.

Г-н Кан повернулся, смотря на него после услышанного глухого стука кулаками о стол. Он медленно подошел к столу Кенсу, приседая вниз, чтобы лучше увидеть лицо молодого человека.

— Ты в порядке, Кенсу?

— Да, сэр.

Ответ был приглушенный, и Кенсу надеялся, что г-н Кан понял его.

Учитель математики легонько погладил Кенсу по спине.

— Почему бы тебе не сходить не выпить воды?

Кенсу поднял свою голову и кивнул. Он встал со стула и выбежал из класса. Взгляд Чанеля с надеждой проследил за ним.

Он немедленно отправился к питьевому фонтанчику на другом конце коридора. С силой давя вниз на кнопку, он позволил ледяному потоку воды заполнить его рот. H²O. Вода. Аква. Оксид водорода II. Общие термины затопили голову Кенсу, и он был горд, что помнит их. По крайней мере, некоторые части его старой жизни были все еще на месте.

Когда парень услышал шаги, он обернулся. Большой силуэт приблизился к нему, и Кенсу врубил водный фонтанчик на всю мощь.

Чанель остановился на расстоянии в несколько футов. Его руки были глубоко в карманах. Очертания внутри немедленно указали Кенсу, что старший сжал свои руки в кулаки.

— Г-н Кан сказал мне посмотреть, не упал ли ты в обморок по пути сюда.

Кенсу ничего не ответил. Он чуть не задохнулся от извинений, вертевшихся на кончике его языка. Подавляя неудачу, он посмотрел на Чанеля с красными щеками и быстро бьющимся сердцем.

— Как мило с его стороны.

Чанель прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки.

— Ты закончил? Теперь мы можем вернуться в класс?

— Ты можешь вернуться.

— У меня есть строгие инструкции не возвращаться без тебя.

Чанель шагнул к нему.

— Люди правы — еще несколько инцидентов, и тебя вышибут из школы. Я должен проследить, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей.

Кенсу наклонился и проглотил полный рот воды. Он вытер губы тыльной частью ладони и отошел от фонтана. Чанель сделал еще одно маленькое движение, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.

Кенсу чувствовал, что они были, как две кошки, собирающиеся сцепиться друг с другом. Каждый новый шаг Чанеля вперед сопровождался шагом Кенсу назад. Они кружили подобно животным из семейства кошачьих. Каждый ждал, когда противник покажет свои когти.

Нижняя губа Кенсу задрожала.

— Если ты хочешь убить меня, любым способом, сделай это сейчас. Я эмоционально готов.

— Я не хочу делать то, из-за чего меня посадят в тюрьму, в отличие от тебя, — кулаки Чанеля покинули его карманы. — Или исключат. Или отстранят. Поэтому у тебя и проблемы.

Кенсу покачал головой.

— Н-нет. Я больше не буду создавать проблемы. Н-никогда снова. Я ненавижу это чувство. Оно жрет мои кишки, как червь. Никогда снова. Н-никогда.

Он начал задыхаться. Чанель поднял бровь, боясь, что Кенсу выплюнет свои легкие и упадет в обморок прямо на пол. С ним было такое в начальной школе после того, как он стал президентом в четвертом классе.

— Я снова хочу быть хорошим! — внезапно заплакал Кенсу. — Я чувствую себя школьником, которого облили помоями. Я не хочу, чтобы меня сторонились! Я не паразит! — он сделал паузу, чтобы топнуть ногой. — Бекхен не имеет право быть президентом! Я имею! Они даже не дали мне неделю, чтобы исправить все, что я сделал! Я не плохой! Я не плохой…

Кенсу упал на колени, капая на кафельный пол своими слезами.

— Если бы они просто дали мне шанс! — его тело содрогалось с каждым новым всхлипом. — Если бы ты просто дал мне шанс! И Тао! И остальная часть школы! Даже Бекхен! Извините! Я так сожалею! Я не знаю, о чем я думал! Я не знаю, я не знаю…

Его не волновало, что учителя открыли двери кабинетов, что они все видели, что они все слышали. Чанель неловко стоял, извиняюще улыбаясь каждому учителю.

Он встал на колени около Кенсу и нерешительно обнял, гладя его по голове. Чувствуя тепло и широкую ладонь, Кенсу лишь сильнее заплакал.

— Су, я тоже виноват, — голос Чанеля был еле слышен сквозь рыдания Кенсу. — Я не должен был оставлять тебя. Я сделал тебя уязвимым для таких людей, как Чонин. Ты использовал в своих интересах вещи, которым он тебя научил, и чувствовал, что это путь к спасению. Я понимаю. Мы можем исправить это. Ты можешь исправить это.

Внезапно Кенсу задрожал, чувствуя, как дыхание Чанеля обдает его ухо.

— Признай, что твои отношения с Чонином не правильны. Ты когда-нибудь думал, что все это время он использовал тебя? В то время как его оценки повысились, твои скатились вниз. Его популярность бьет через крышу; твоя же уже давно на свалке.

Кенсу медленно начал успокаиваться.

— Что ты говоришь?

Когда он поднял свою голову, его встретил взгляд Чанеля. Губы гиганта задели его нос мягко, посылая вниз по его позвоночнику разряд тока. Чанель сел и крепко обнял его за плечи.

— Думаю, ты точно знаешь, о чем я говорю.

***

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

Тао зашагал прочь в противоположном направлении от говорящего.

Но Крис поспешил за ним, его длинные ноги позволили ему поймать вице-президента в считанные секунды.

— Ну же, Тао! Почему ты сбрасываешь все на меня? Я думал, мы уже поняли, что это была ошибка Кенсу!

— Кенсу попросил прощения во время английского языка, — ответил Тао, все также шагая прочь и не обращая на другого внимания. — Это было искренне. Ты, с другой стороны, просто хочешь залезть в мои штаны.

— В то время, как это верно… — секундная пауза, поскольку Тао толкают к стене и прижимают всем телом — … это не причина моего извинения.

Тао закусил нижнюю губу.

— Вчера я был пьян. Я не понимал, что творил. Но теперь я понимаю. Ты обманул меня. Пожалуйста, уйди, Ифань.

— Ты прощаешь Кенсу так легко, а меня нет? Что за несправедливость?!

Тао собирался придумать придирчивый ответ, как губы Ифаня заткнули его. Поцелуй был пошлый и абсолютно бесстыдный. Тао был благодарен, что они были позади школьной открытой трибуны.

Рано или поздно, и он это знал, придет учитель физкультуры, застукав его и Ифаня. У них было лишь несколько моментов, которые они могли разделить между друг другом.

Он действительно собирался максимально использовать его? Или лучше было оттолкнуть Ифаня? Решив сохранить уважение, которое он все еще испытывал к себе, Тао выбрал второй выбор.

Ифань проворчал, когда его спина ударилась о грубый край трибуны. Грудь Тао вздымалась, пока он жадно глотал воздух, который Ифань украл у него блестящим поцелуем.

Ифань облизал губы.

— Тебе понравилось. Не отрицай это.

— Я ничего не отрицаю.

— Снова отрицаешь!

Тао фыркнул и молча зашагал прочь, чтобы присоединиться к другим ученикам. Он влился в поток бегущих, надеясь, что сможет бежать достаточно быстро, чтобы держаться подальше от Ифаня.

Но прокляните же вы эти чертовы длинные ноги. Баскетбольный заместитель капитана в секунду оказался около него.

Тао не мог понять, почему Ифаню приспичило поговорить с ним об этом прямо здесь и сейчас. Старший избегал его все утро, когда он сам попытался обсудить вопрос. Почему теперь?

Тао не знал. Он просто мирно хотел закончить свои четыре круга. И все же, Ифань упорствовал. Его тело магнитно притягивалось ближе к Тао, когда они завернули за угол, его голос проникал через туман мыслей Тао, трогая душу.

— Выслушай меня, Таоцзы…

— Я оторву к черту твои шары, если ты когда-нибудь вновь назовешь меня так.

— Тао, — исправил Ифань, — выслушай меня. Я уже давно слежу за тобой, хорошо? Возможно, я выразил свое желание немного слишком внезапно там, на вечеринке.

Тао продолжал молчать и набирать темп. Ифань лишь быстрее задвигал ногами, чтобы сделать то же самое, за несколько минут идя в ногу рядом с ним. Тао проклял и Небеса, и Ад.

— Пожалуйста, Тао. Просто, пожалуйста, выслушай меня!

— Не хочу, — все снова и снова отказывал парень, еще быстрее перебирая ногами.

Ифань сделал тоже самое.

— Ты так чертовски упрям!

— Я знаю.

Тао замедлился, вскоре окончательно останавливаясь. Оперевшись на колени, он начал уравнивать свое дыхание, ворча, когда увидел, что ноги Ифаня уже были в поле его зрения.

Он посмотрел на высокого молодого человека. Выпрямившись, он попытался побольше выпрямить спину, чтобы казаться более высоким. На это Ифань поднял подбородок, показывая свое превосходство.

Тао попробовал по-другому.

— Иди на хуй.

— Великолепная идея, — Ифань взъерошил свои влажные волосы. — Во сколько ты сделаешь это?

— В любое время. После твоего матча.

— Замечательно.

— Тебя забрать?

— Было бы прекрасно.

— Хорошо. Персичек. Это… свидание.

Тао немедленно покачал головой.

— Это сделка.

Ифань захихикал.

— Что бы ты ни готовил.

***

После последнего звонка Исин торопился выйти из школы.

Он подготовил весь список жалоб, которые будут сформулированы в претензиях к До Кенсу. Было все еще много вещей, которые будут сказаны, и Исин был более чем готов озвучить их.

Г-жа Чжан удивленно наблюдала, как ее сын наполнял свой рюкзак со скоростью, которую она не видела, даже когда тот танцевал. Как только бедняга закончил, Исин перебросил его через спину и полетел из офиса как птица.

Он бежал по коридору. Он абсолютно точно знал, что Кенсу был в спортзале, смотрел баскетбольную тренировку. Игра школьной команды была этим вечером, и это был их заключительный шанс для подготовки.

Он даже не пробежал и половины коридора, как услышал голос, кричащий ему остановиться. Кроссовки Исина, как шины, заскрипели от торможения. Его тело напряглось.

— Не двигайся! О чем ты думаешь, бегая по школьным коридорам?!

Дежурный коридора. Исин простонал. Нет. Не сейчас. Пожалуйста, не сейчас. Он не мог смотреть на это ангельское лицо, слышать этот ангельский голос. Не сейчас, когда он намеренно вынуждал себя кипеть от гнева.

Он не должен был оборачиваться. Чунмен уже обошел его, стоя прямо перед ним. Его руки скрестились на его широкой груди, задевая небольшой бейджик на его рубашке, который гласил: Дежурный смотритель Ким Чунмен, Класс 12.

— Нельзя бегать по коридорам, мистер.

По тону голоса Исин понял, что Чунмен дразнил его. Его остановили по другой причине. В любой другой день, он был бы более, чем рад слушать его. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас.

Он попытался отойти дежурного, но Чунмен остановил его, приложив свою руку к его груди. Исин мысленно поклялся, что ладонь Чунмена была на левой стороне. Вероятно, он смог почувствовать его безумное сердцебиение.

— Идешь куда-то?

— Пожалуйста, Чунмен, дай мне пройти, — попросил Исин. — Выпиши мне 'билет' или что-то еще, но пропусти меня.

— Исин, — серьезно сказал Чунмен. — Разве тебе не нравится говорить со мной?

— У меня… нет времени для этого прямо сейчас.

Исин снова попытался сбежать к дверям спортзала, но Чунмен схватил ручку его рюкзака. Парень что-то резко пропищал, но его уже тащили назад, заставляя встать на то же самое место.

— Я не закончил то, что хотел сказать, — сказал Чунмен. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне закончить.

Исин нетерпеливо начал постукивать ногой.

— Продолжай, продолжай.

— В первую очередь, бег в коридоре противоречит правилам. Это проблема безопасности и это не разрешено. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты споткнулся на влажном полу и разбил себе голову.

— Заученные слова, заученные слова, — раздражался Исин. — Уйди, Чунмен, уйди!

Дежурный закатил глаза.

— Во-вторых, боюсь, я должен написать тебе задержание. Как только я закончу, я позволю тебе уйти.

Исин уже почти рвал на голове волосы, когда Чунмен вытащил свою маленькую книжечку с направлениями и медленно начинал заполнять первый пункт. Такими темпами Кенсу и команда уже закончат, а Чунмен все будет писать!

Исин так сильно закусил губу, что, казалось, он прокусил ее. Его взгляд впивался в Чунмена, как кинжал. Если бы только его пристальный взгляд мог отрезать эти великолепные пальцы…

Закончив, Чунмен оторвал от корешка листок. Он хлопнул им по груди Исина, и тот приклеился к ткани из-за липкой полосы.

— Удачного дня.

Наблюдая, как Чунмен уходит, Исин что-то злобно пробормотал себе под нос. Из всех времен, когда дежурный коридора фактически мог 'контролировать' его, он выбрал именно сейчас.

Его гнев, как вода через решето, растворился, стоило голосу Чунмена и его телу исчезнуть. Лекция, которую он подготовил для Кенсу, также исчезла из головы.

Он вздохнул и оторвал от груди направление, поднося его к глазам. Вздыхая, он аккуратно развернул листок и нахмурился, чтобы прочитать аккуратный почерк Чунмена.

__

**Направление на задержание в коридоре.**

Имя вовлеченного студента (ов): Чжан Исин

Причина задержания: За Чунмена, обезумевшего от его тела и очарования.

Дата задержания: В эту субботу.

Время задержания: 22:00.

Местоположение задержания: Мое место. Я заберу тебя прямо после того, как твои школьные обязанности будут закончены.

Подпись дежурного смотрящего: Ким Чунмен. 

Челюсть Исина поползла вниз.

***

Кенсу наполнял для Чонина бутылку с водой.

Студенты начинали подтягиваться в спортзал, ожидая начала баскетбольного матча. Ему было достаточно сложно растолкать их всех и пройти по коридору к водному фонтанчику.

Команда также уже прибыла. Напряженной атмосферы было более чем достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Кенсу чувство отвращения. Смотреть на то, как Чонин счастливо смотрит на других игроков, получая в ответ то же самое, было для До не особенно интересным.

Чонин, должно быть, ощутил его дискомфорт и поэтому послал его на миссию заполнения бутылки водой. Это дало Кенсу причину избежать спортзала и Чонина. Он был более чем готов устроиться на такую работу.

Он вздохнул, а вода все сочилась в прозрачную пластмассовую бутылку. Совет Чанеля крутился в его голове так же быстро, как вода наполняла бутылку до краев. И все же, он не был уверен, сможет ли он последовать ему так же легко, как питьевая вода.

Чанель был прав. То, что было между ним и Чонином, было так… смешно. Не было никакого другого слова, чтобы описать это. По крайней мере, это было единственное наречие, которое пришло на ум в голову Кенсу.

Он не был уверен, что испытывал Чонин на самом деле. Чонин действительно что-то чувствовал к нему? Или он действительно использовал его, как Чанель и сказал? Или это просто была попытка Чанеля отомстить ему?

Нет. Чанель, хотя и чувствовал чистую ненависть, никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного по отношению к Кенсу. Он знал, что любовь значила для младшего. Для него это был новый опыт, и он не посмеет зайти этому так далеко.

Но, возможно, это было бы к лучшему. Когда Кенсу закрутил пробку на горлышке бутылки, он не смог не задаться вопросом, насколько лучше все бы было, если бы 'Кенсу' и 'Чонин' не были в отношениях или вообще в жизнях друг друга.

Он встряхнул бутылку и продолжил идти назад к баскетбольной трибуне.

Спортзал кишил студентами. Всюду слышалось громкое гудение, а барабанщик в главной группе стукнул по барабану несколько раз. И все же, приветствия чирлидерш почти заглушили все вопли.

Еле пробившись через учеников к сидячим трибунам, Кенсу отыскал себе место. Забившись в угол между концом открытой трибуны и очень толстой леди, Кенсу изо всех сил попытался усесться поудобнее.

По шуму с противоположных трибун, реву и крику стало понятно, что выходит первая команда. И пока половина спортзала не из их школы с аплодисментами и приветствиями визжала, школа Кенсу молчала.

И затем из раздевалок выбежала баскетбольная команда их школы. Кенсу захихикал, когда после Ифаня и Чанеля выпрыгнул Чонин, отчаянно ища в толпе Кенсу.

Как только младший нашел его взглядом, Кенсу махнул ему рукой. Хотя его и стиснули, он все же смог вырвать руку из получившейся тюрьмы и потрясти ею.

Игра началась почти в мгновение. Кенсу вздрогнул от гула в спортзале. Он значительно увеличился, когда мячом овладел Чонин, быстро развивающий скорость и пронесшийся через всех других игроков.

Кенсу сидел на самом краю места. Облизывая губы и с широко раскрытыми глазами, он надеялся, что Чонин заработает первые очки. Он знал, что баскетбол значил для младшего, и как подходит это для него.

Чонина окружили, пытаясь украсть у него мяч. Однако, он был слишком быстр для них; его скорость была в двое больше, чем скорость любого другого игрока.

Кенсу почти свалился с места, когда Чонин сократил оставшееся расстояние между собой и корзиной. Он был так близко, так близко. Не было ничего, что бы могло разрушить этот момент.

Спина Чонина выпрямилась, корпус поднялся вверх, а сильные руки занесли над головой мяч. Кенсу бы очень хотел, чтобы в тот момент за его спиной внезапно выросли крылья ангела. Это было слишком изящно.

С ювелирной точностью Чонин закинул в корзину мяч. Толпа взорвалась криками, пока сам игрок, скользя пальцами по железной оправе корзины, смотрел, как цифра на табло начинает свой счет.

Когда он опустился на пол, силы тяжести отступили, и единственный голос, который слышал Чонин, был голос Кенсу. Старший выпрямился в свои два фута, с чистой гордостью поднимая взгляд. Эти маленькие ладошки гордо и неустанно, как барабан, счастливо хлопали.

И когда Чонин в ответ улыбнулся ему, Кенсу понял, что его новое начало было посвящено ему. Его сердце затрепетало, а совет Чанеля полностью исчез.

Они были парой, сделанной в Аду и живущей на Небесах. Кенсу готов смириться с этим.


	21. Chapter 21

Кенсу проснулся в смятых простынях.

Свет из окна тихонько проникал через незашторенные занавески.

Запах солнца, теплого и уютного, как недавно испеченное печенье, заполнил комнату сияющим светом.

Глаза Кенсу раскрылись почти сразу, и, подняв взгляд, он посмотрел на другое тело, стройное и подтянутое, лежащее на кровати под тем же одеялом, что и он сам.

Кенсу не мог вспомнить большую часть того, что произошло накануне ночью. Да и не было причин, чтобы помнить. Единственный момент, ясно проигрывающийся в его уме, это когда хозяева поля выиграли матч.

Он смог припомнить часть событий, разместив воспоминания по полочкам, пока все не выстроилось в общую картину. К тому времени, как в голове у Кенсу собралась полная картинка, у него появилось довольно хорошее представление вчерашних событий.

Как только игра закончилась, Чонин, будто у него были крылья, подхватил Кенсу и со всех ног выбежал из спортзала. Его скорость, пока он бежал к автомобилю, была более, чем достаточна, чтобы установить новый мировой рекорд.

Чонин принес команде победу, и Кенсу был вполне уверен, что так оно и должно быть.

Вознаграждение, которое он подарил победителю, было заслуженным.

Кенсу все еще не был уверен, как они не получили штраф за вождение Чонина. Это было очень опрометчиво и быстро, младший срезал углы и пролетал мимо пешеходов, лишь бы быстрее лечь в кровать с Кенсу.

Кенсу был не уверен: нужно ли ценить нетерпеливость Чонина или чувствовать себя неловко. Помимо факта, что поездка на автомобиле была больше похожа на американские горки, он не мог даже представить себе, какой монстр скрывался в Чонине на тот момент.

Но узнал он достаточно скоро.

Хардкор и абсолютно не сдерживаемая похоть в конечном счете закончились для Кенсу тем, что сейчас он здесь, в постели, лежит рядом со спящим Чонином.

Животные инстинкты были уложены спать, а пот испарился. Память о том, что произошло вчера вечером, тем не менее, заставила все тело Кенсу задрожать от внезапного желания большего.

По мягким простыням он придвинулся к Чонину, соприкасаясь своей кожей с чужой. Почти сразу, будто Кенсу был его будильником, глаза Чонина открылись.

Его спокойный и отчужденный взгляд почти беспечно осмотрел Кенсу. Было трудно подумать, что это был тот же самый человек, который превратился в демона накануне ночью.

Кенсу улыбнулся. Для Чонина эта улыбка осветила комнату больше, чем сияющие светом лучи солнца. Не было ничего более красивого, чем счастливый До Кенсу.

После кроткой улыбки Чонина, от него последовал поцелуй. Целомудренный и какой-то детский. Кенсу утонул в истинном счастье, которое шло от пышных губ Чонина. Они, казалось, были пропитаны сладким сиропом, который мог испробовать только он.

— Этим утром ты кажешься ужасно сочным.

Щеки Кенсу залились клюквенным цветом.

— Разве я не могу таким быть?

Чонин низко засмеялся. Его губы встретили шею Кенсу, горячий и влажный поцелуй опалил кожу старшего. Каждый поцелуй, что оставался на его коже, возбуждал его сильнее и сильне, заставляя желать этого демона.

— Знаешь, — пробубнил Чонин в его шею, — формально, вчера ты не поздравил меня с такой удивительной победой.

— Думаю, я поздравил тебя более чем достаточно! — засмеялся Кенсу, проводя пальцами вдоль руки парня.

— Намного лучше, чем подарочная открытка.

Кенсу бы ответил на это, если бы руки Чонина уже не начали действовать. Они лениво скользили по телу Кенсу, едва касаясь, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Кенсу желать большего.

Чонин поднял бровь.

— Уже хочешь сладенького? Так рано утром?

— Ты не справедлив, — Кенсу выгнул спину, когда ладонь Чонина скользнула к его груди. — Вообще не справедливый.

— Я признаю, что редко играю по правилам, — Чонин оставил быстрый поцелуй на его плече. — Боже, как я люблю тебя.

Ресницы Кенсу задрожали, как крылья колибри. Его щеки покраснели с легкого клюквенного цвета до оттенка красного вина. Слышать эти слова всегда было чем-то новым; они никогда не приедались.

И каждый раз, когда Чонин произносил их, это не было похоже на перемотку прошлого раза. Они всегда зажигали что-то чужеродное в Кенсу. Что-то теплое и сладкое, что оживляло бабочек в его животе.

— Итак, — начал Чонин, сжимая в объятиях Кенсу. — Что мы сегодня собираемся делать?

— Ты можешь начать с того, чтобы не заобнимать меня до смерти, — еле выдохнул Кенсу.

— Потерпи еще нескольких секунд, — Чонин, как кошка, потерся щекой о Кенсу, заставляя чувствовать его тепло. — Твое тело в объятиях моего — просто восхитительное чувство.

— Это кажется противным.

— Думаю, мы сделали уже слишком много, так что, конечно, я могу быть чрезвычайно противным человеком.

Кенсу цеплялся за его грудь, пытаясь высвободиться, вскрикивая, когда это лишь зажгло искру вредности в глазах Чонина. Младший резко перевернул их, чтобы теперь Кенсу был беспомощно прижат к кровати, и навис над ним, как волк над добычей.

— Кенсу, ты великолепен. Ты даже пахнешь восхитительно.

— Скорее всего, сейчас я пахну потом, — ответил Кенсу. — Это совсем не восхитительно, и я должен принять душ.

Чонин озадаченно взглянул на него. Кенсу закатил глаза, и двинул бедрами, пытаясь скинуть с себя Чонина.

— Ну, знаешь, — продолжал Кенсу. — Душ? Мыло, вода…

Чонин закончил за него, усмехнувшись.

— Я знаю эту прелюдию.

Лицо и шею Кенсу будто обдало жаром. Этот демон мог одним предложением превратить все в беспорядок, полнейший хаос, который будет сложно подавить.

И вот, когда вода будет стекать вниз по коже Кенсу, сам он будет думать о том, что хочет, чтобы кожу гладили руки Чонина, а не эта жидкость.

Чонин чмокнул его в лоб и переполз на другую сторону кровати. Кенсу наконец удалось сесть, и прежде чем Чонину вновь удастся похитить его, сбежал в ванную.

Душ встретил приятной прохладой и запахом чистоты. Он старался как можно быстрее смыть с себя, своего тела, всю грязь. Его разум, однако, был совсем не чист. Каждый раз, когда мочалка проходилась по его коже, его мысли возвращались к вчерашней ночи.

Он надежно обернул полотенце вокруг талии. Не шибко-то это защитит его от Чонина, но нужно же соблюдать правила приличия. Кенсу просто надеялся, что младший будет не в настроении сорвать ткань и сделать заново все то, что случилось вчера.

Когда он вышел из душа, к его шоку, удивлению и одновременному облегчению, Чонин ушел. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, а подушки даже взбиты. Всякий след Чонина исчез. Будто, его здесь и не было.

Окно комнаты Кенсу было, естественно, открыто, так же, как и окно Чонина. Младший бездельничал на подоконнике собственного дома, свесив из окна ноги. Как только в поле зрения появился Кенсу, он махнул рукой и подленько ухмыльнулся.

— Знаешь, что было бы прекрасно? — крикнул Чонин.

Кенсу высунулся из окна.

— Что?

— Если ты снимешь полотенце и позволишь мне наблюдать, как ты ходишь по своей комнате.

Кенсу растрепал мокрые волосы.

— Ты все никак не остановишься?

— Умник, с тобой я не хочу останавливаться.

Что-то скрутило живот Кенсу. Это было невыносимо, и, чтобы решить эту проблему, ему нужен Чонин. Он прошелся языком по своим губам.

Его рука медленно спустилась вниз к полотенцу, пальцем играя с узелком, держащим кусок ткани на бедрах. Глаза Чонина следовали за этим небольшим движением с животной жадностью.

Кенсу собирался сделать это, он даже начал развязывать узел. Однако, внезапно на ум пришла мысль, что, возможно, щеголять голым перед открытым окном не самое достойное или безопасное решение.

Улыбнувшись, Кенсу затянул полотенце покрепче. Одновременно с разочарованным криком младшего, Кенсу закрыл окно и зашторил занавески.

***

Чанель только недавно обнаружил значение слова 'общительный'.

Это было одно из слов в его списке, который он должен был изучить для викторины. Один взгляд на определение, и Чанель смог немедленно связать человека с десятью словами.

— 'Общительный', — прочитал Чанель.

— 'Чрезвычайно любящий компанию. Болтливый'.

Бекхен. Просто одно определение заставило его думать о Бекхене. Его парень, о котором он почти забыл, если бы не это слово.

Вина, как стадо мух, назойливо скопилась над Чанелем. Она въелась в его кожу и внутренности, разрушив каждую частичку, которую он обещал Бекхену.

— Я твой, — сказал ему Чанель, когда они впервые разделили постель. — Каждая частичка меня.

Чанель опустил голову. Он хотел думать, что в трещине их отношений был виноват язык Бекхена. И все же он прекрасно знал, что главным образом это была его ошибка. Это все его ошибка.

Бекхен, как хотел, мог портить жизнь Кенсу. Это, как предполагалось, не изменяло факт того, что он был парнем Чанеля. Он принадлежал Чанелю.

Капитан баскетбольной команды смял листок с текстом и бросил в мусорный бак с другой стороны школьной библиотеки. Тот пролетел над головами людей, приближаясь к цели, пока наконец не отпрыгнул прочь от стены в синее мусорное ведро.

Он поднял свой рюкзак и перебросил его через плечо. Сделав вздох, который напоминал жалость к себе, Чанель медленно вышел из библиотеки, чувствуя себя подобно льду, тающему с каждым шагом.

Его разум все еще говорил ему, что он и Кенсу принадлежали друг другу. Чонин был так неправ. Было смешно думать, что они могут быть длительной парой.

У них просто было что-то общее. Единственная причина, которая заставляла Кенсу так меняться.

Но Кенсу и Чанель могли быть идеальной парой. Этот факт доводил Чанеля почти что до безумия, он пожирал все его мысли.

Если бы он признал привязанность к Кенсу прежде, чем в их жизни появился Чонин, то не было бы всего этого хаоса, это во-первых. Во-вторых, это походило на научную гипотезу шестиклассника.

Мысли ползали в голове Чанеля, как черви. Но независимо от того, куда эти отвратительные шалуны заползли, Чанель все равно снова начал думать о Бекхене. И о том, как он все с ним испортил.

Чанель скучал по нему. Они не говорили с тех пор, как Бекхен вышиб его из дома своей матери. Новый перспективный президент школы избегал его, как чумы.

И это причиняло боль. Чанель больше не был уверен, сможет ли он до конца забыть Бекхена, заменив его Кенсу.

Когда он вышел из школы, снаружи его обдал холодный воздух, вгрызающийся в его кожу, как собака на охоте. Собравшись, Чанель зашагал вперед.

План в три пункта, чтобы все исправить.

Он вынул из кармана телефон и открыл приложение заметки. Это было чем-то, что должно было быть изящно продумано. Беспорядок в его голове не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, который он натворил.

Во-первых, он должен вернуть себе Бекхена. Как только Бекхен примет его назад в свои объятия, все пойдет как по маслу.

Но вернуть сердце Бекхена после всех этих событий будет более чем сложно.

Чанель был уверен, что готов упасть на колени и просить Бекхена вернуться. Бекхен не любил цветы. Ни конфеты, ни сонеты или какие-нибудь другие уловки из старых книг.

Чанелю придется быть оригинальным. Только тогда он добьется успеха. И только тогда он будет в состоянии продолжить остальную часть своего плана. Ему потребуется что-то большее, нежели метла, чтобы убрать весь тот мусор, который мешает его жизни.

Капитан баскетбольной команды напечатал в телефоне несколько идей, что пришли ему на ум. Все то, что, как он помнит, нравится Бекхену. Все то, что Бекхен говорил Чанелю, что ему нравится.

Или нравилось.

После того как Чанель закончил, он не был уверен, простил бы он себя, будь он на месте старшего. Он оставил Бекхена ради того, кто даже не хотел смотреть в его строну.

_– Уйди, Чанель! Я ненавижу тебя, Чанель! Ты так волнуешься по поводу кого-то другого, но не обо мне! Ты, черт побери, мой парень! Почему ты заботишься о нем, а не обо мне?! Ха?! Тебя не должно заботить, что я делаю ему! Ты должен быть на моей стороне, независимо от обстоятельств, если ты искренне любишь меня!_

_Я ненавижу тебя, Чанель!  
Я ненавижу тебя, Чанель!  
Я ненавижу тебя, Чанель!_

Три слова, эмоционально точно такие же, как 'Я люблю тебя', только с противоположным смыслом. Они эхом отзывались в голове Чанеля, как звук океана в морской ракушке. Они засели глубоко в душе.

Это произошло не сегодня, и все же эти слова все равно крутились в голове Чанеля. Рана все еще кровоточила. То, что он потерял, он все еще не получил назад.

Он хотел обратно своего Бекхена. Он хотел Бекхена назад. И Чанель пообещал себе, что он не прекратит бороться до того дня, как Бекхен не посмотрит на него и не улыбнется.

_– Я ненавижу тебя, Чанель!_

— Я в глубоком дерьме, — заключил Чанель.

***

Кенсу захлопнул учебник по биологии, падая на него головой.

Хотя он и занимался весь день напролет, Чонин слишком разбаловал его мозг. Он запоминал все, но постоянно отвлекался, думая о чем-то более, чем просто анатомия.

Этот демон слишком расслабил его — так решил Кенсу. У мозга, так же как и у остальной части человеческого тела, должен быть отдых. Иначе он просто разрывается на части.

Виски сжимает ноющая боль. Три часа на подготовку к тесту, который будет через пять дней, было более чем достаточно.

От хлопка закрывающейся книги Чонин поднял голову. Несколько часов назад он вошел в комнату Кенсу через окно спустя минуту после того, как начался дождь.

Они готовились к одному и тому же тесту. Кенсу счел это почти невероятным — смотреть на то, как Чонин поглощен изучением клеточного цикла и митоза. Кто знал, что кто-то, как Чонин, мог так интересоваться делением клетки?

— Ты закончил? — спросил Чонин, медленно закрывая собственную книгу.

Кенсу поднял голову и прошелся руками по лицу.

— Я устал. Я не могу больше. Я вот сейчас смотрю на тебя и все, что я вижу, это митохондрии и Аппарат Гольджи.

Чонин позволил себе хрипло рассмеяться и встал. Его стройное тело вальсировало к Кенсу. И он встал на колени около старшего, сидящего за столом.

Он поднял руку и выключил настольную лампу, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Кенсу. Последний повернулся, рассматривая тени на чужом лице.

— Какой-то кислый вечер. Идет дождь, а ты упорно работаешь. Достаточно, — Чонин встал. — Поспи. Завтра мы еще многое выучим.

Кенсу кивнул и встал сам. Его спина, выпрямляясь, хрустнула, и от внезапного приступа боли он покачнулся вперед, падая. Чонин поймал его непосредственно перед тем, как его лицо встретилось бы с полом.

Младший рассмеялся.

— Иногда школа действительно приносит боль.

Кенсу отчаянно обнял его широкие плечи.

— Помоги мне добраться до кровати. Я чувствую себя дедом. Моя спина убивает меня.

— Все из-за биологии, умник.

Чонин зашагал к кровати.

— У тебя должна быть трудовая этика.

Вздох сошел с губ Кенсу, когда Чонин уложил его. Ким свернулся рядом с ним, обхватывая Кенсу своими руками. Старший спрятал лицо на груди Чонина, вдохнув его терпкий запах.

И только тогда, вдохнув его аромат, Кенсу заметил, что на Чонине не было ни намека на запах дыма. Казалось, от алкоголя также не было ни следа.

Кенсу поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. В темноте он смог разобрать лишь очертания лица Чонина, но его великолепные глаза так ярко сияли в ответ, отражая лунный свет, проникающий через окно.

Кенсу снова опустил голову, поднимая бровь. Это изменение было неловким. Все, чем Чонин теперь пах, — одеколон, и этот аромат был странным. Отсутствие привычных компонентов отталкивало Кенсу.

— Что-то не так, умник? — спросил Чонин, сжимая Кенсу в объятиях.

По сути не было ничего плохого. Кенсу просто не мог поверить. Чонин прекратил курить и пить? Самостоятельно? Без какой-либо помощи или реабилитации?

И он прекратил… ради Кенсу?

В прошлые дни Кенсу не курил. Так как на Чонине не было аромата дыма, это, вероятно, означало, что он также не притронулся к сигаретам за несколько дней. То же самое с алкоголем.

— Ничего, — ответил Кенсу. — Все в порядке.

Чонин поцеловал его в затылок.

— Рад это слышать. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Умник?

— Да?

Чонин перекатился на спину, положив на себя Кенсу.

— Скажите мне: ты все еще планируешь поступить в институт?

Кенсу без раздумий кивнул.

— Я не потерял свою стипендию. Думаю, они заметили, что мои оценки снова улучшаются. А что?

— Я подумал, — начал Чонин, — возможно, если я буду усердно работать, то я смогу поступить в тот же институт, что и ты. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе еще очень долгое время, Кенсу. Я не хочу, чтобы учеба разделила нас.

— Чонин, если ты так хочешь, это прекрасно, — сказал Кенсу, добавив улыбку в конце. — Но. Если ты  _хочешь_.

— Не дави на меня, умник.

— Никакого давления, — беспечно ответил Кенсу. — Никакого. Но подумай о тяжести, которую ты возложил себе на плечи.

— Умник, — засмеялся Чонин шелковистым голосом. — Не начинай.

Младший перевернул их еще раз, заставив Кенсу лечь на кровать, и садясь сверху на него. Кенсу с удовольствием смотрел, как блестела в темноте кожа Чонина, когда он сбрасывал свою рубашку.

— Немного поздно для этого, ты так не думаешь? — спросил Кенсу, проводя ладонями по груди Чонина.

— Для этого дела никогда не бывает поздно.

Чонин оставил влажный поцелуй на его шее, посасывая кожу. Кенсу захныкал от возбуждения; для него все то, что они делали накануне и утром — недостаточно.

Каждый раз, когда их тела соединялись, Кенсу был уверен, что Чонин любит его. Каждое движение, что младший делал в нем, было продумано и посвящено только ему.

Это было их обещание, которое они давали каждую близость, и Чонин сохранял ее каждый раз, когда разделял с Кенсу постель.

Кенсу была необходима эта уверенность. Особенно при мысли, что, если Чонин не поступит в его университет, они не смогут видеть друг друга некоторое время.

Чонин приложил их лбы друг к другу, заглядывая куда-то дальше, чем просто в глаза Кенсу. Если бы старший был книгой, то сейчас Чонин читал его.

Кровать заскрипела, одежду откинули, а простыни смяли. Кровать с оглушительным ударом несколько раз стукнулась о стену.

Но они не слышали этого. Все, что слышал Кенсу, — было сердцебиение, отдающееся в его ушах, и стоны Чонина, задыхающегося над ним. Послышался хлюпающий звук, и губы Чонина накрыли губы Кенсу.

К тому времени, как До почувствовал легкий ветерок, проникший через его окно, весь ветер из его головы испарился. И Чонин понял это.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова повторил Чонин, склонившись над его ухом и делая первый толчок. — Это не пустые слова. Ты знаешь это.

— Я знаю, — прерывисто выдыхал Кенсу. — Я знаю.

Изголовье кровати не переставая билось о стену. Стук! Стук! И еще раз стук! Кенсу выгибался на кровати, издавая крики, которые утопали во рту Чонина, еле сдерживающего свои собственные.

Простыни уже пропитались потом, который тек с Чонина. Каждый толчок был точен, будто камешек, брошенный издалека в горлышко бутылки.

Ногти Кенсу вонзились в кожу младшего, прижав себя к телу, без которого он бы, казалось, умер. Чонин был его спасательным кругом. Он утонул бы в жестоком океане под названием мир, если бы его не было рядом.

Кенсу не знал, как он умудрился так полюбить Чонина. Прежде никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя подобно этому. Никто никогда его так не возбуждал, не заставлял чувствовать себя привлекательным или чувствовать себя _любимым_.

Никто, кроме плохого парня Чонина.

И все же, он не был так… плох… больше.

Когда Кенсу достиг своего пика, выкрикивая стоны в рот Чонина, он не мог поверить, насколько удачлив он был. Удачлив иметь кого-то, кто заботился о нем так, как заботился Чонин.

Младший остался рядом независимо от того, что произошло в течение прошлых нескольких недель. И надо надеяться, они будут рядом в течение еще долгого времени.

Особенно после того, как дверь спальни Кенсу распахнулась, и оба, и Чонин, и Кенсу, замерли, смотря на г-жу До, стоящую в дверном проеме со стопкой одежды Кенсу из прачечной.

Все чистые вещи упали на грязный пол.


	22. Chapter 22

— Мама!

Сердце Чонина упало в пятки.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал страх. Когда боялся потерять что-то, что значило для него все. И когда Ким Чонин сел на кровати с дрожащим Кенсу в объятиях, его внезапно окутал дикий страх потерять его.

Кровать заскрипела, когда Кенсу отчаянно скатился прочь с нее и направился к г-же До, неподвижно стоявшей в дверном проеме. Одеяло, обернутое вокруг его тела, со свистом пронеслось по полу, когда Кенсу подбежал к ней.

Чонин не смел даже шевельнуться. Его подлавливали на многом, чего не нужно делать. Но это… это была огромная проблема, по сравнению с курением сигарет или употреблением наркотиков.

Крик г-жи До действительно поразил его. Он не знал, было ли это от шока, когда она увидела своего сына под другим голым парнем, или от самого того парня, под которым был Кенсу.

С ее губ начали слетать крики. Слова были столь мерзкими, столь злобными, что Чонин не мог их воспринимать. Совершенно не готовый к этому, он был в своем собственном небольшом мире, пытаясь понять, что же сейчас происходило.

Г-жа До, точнее ее голос, наводил ужас, заполняя голову Чонина. К тому времени, когда он наконец услышал и осознал ее вопли, Чонин смотрел прямо на ее лицо.

Мгновение Чонин колебался. Он был готов защитить Кенсу от всего, в чем она обвинила его. Его рот открылся, чтобы начать протест, как тут же закрыться снова, когда рука г-жи До ударила его по лицу.

— Мама! — повторил Кенсу дрожащим голосом.

Г-жа До истерично рыдала.

— Что это такое?! Почему ты… _что это?!  
_  
Она повернулась к Чонину снова и схватила его руку. Младший мгновенно все понял. Его здесь больше не жалуют. Вообще-то, его здесь никогда не жаловали, и теперь не было просто никакого шанса, что это изменится.

Г-жа До бросила в Чонина его одежду, как он прямо в одних боксерах вскочил с постели и вылез из окна. Кенсу широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как тот полез по стене дома Ким назад в свою комнату, напоминая Человека-паука.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Чонин упал на колени. Окна были открыты в обоих зданиях, и он мог отчетливо все слышать. Он закрыл глаза и внимательно вслушался.

Г-жа До кричала так сильно, что даже он почувствовал свою вину. Найти своего более чем прекрасного сына, занимавшегося сексом с Чонином, по ее мнению, самым отвратительным парнем района — это полностью выбило её из колеи.

Чонин закрыл лицо, подтянул колени к груди и обнял их. Кенсу кричал в ответ, но его аргументы были как дом, разваливающийся кирпич за кирпичом.

Чонин лишь просил, чтобы г-жа До была достаточно умна, чтобы не сказать г-ну До о том, что она застала их. Его бы тогда, безусловно, повесили, а Кенсу, вероятно, будет висеть прямо рядом с ним.

— Кенсу! — закричала миссис До. — Ты ведь намного выше этого! Что ты делал?! Почему ты делал это?!

Повисла пауза — Кенсу пытался составить слова в единое предложение. Но его речь не была достаточно хороша, чтобы объяснить г-же До, что происходит.

Если бы Чонин мог разорвать себя и выпустить наружу все эмоции, поверила бы ему г-жа До, скажи он, что любит Кенсу?

Это была просто любовь. Поняла бы она это, упади он перед ней на колени на пол. Это бы показало ей, что-то, что они делали, значило для него и Кенсу намного больше. Это не отличалось от того, что она делала с г-ном До, или его собственные родители в спальне.

— Я люблю его, — вышло беззвучным шепотом. — И он любит меня.

Эти единственные слова заставили г-жу До рыдать еще сильнее. Чонин вздрогнул, слыша каждый крик, каждую просьбу, с которой она обратилась к Кенсу, чтобы получить лучшее объяснение.

— Чего еще ты хочешь, мама?! — закричал в ответ Кенсу. — Почему ты не можешь понять, что Чонин и я…

— Я понимаю! — убеждала г-жа До. — Дело не в этом, Кенсу! О, Боже, дело не в этом!

Чонин поднял с рук голову, навострив уши.

_Пожалуйста, не говори ему то, о чем я думаю._

_Пожалуйста, не говори.  
Пожалуйста, не говори.  
Пожалуйста, не говори. _

— Хорошо, — начался Кенсу. — Что тогда?

Г-жа До на мгновение замолчала. Чонин слушал достаточно внимательно и даже смог услышать ее одышку. Сообщить эту новость было нелегко, это угнетало ее, и дыхание окончательно сбилось.

— Я говорила с его матерью несколько дней назад, Кенсу, — г-жа До снова заплакала, тихо. — Чонин болен. Чонин очень болен. И независимо от того, чем он болен, он передал это тебе!

Лицо Чонина упало на его ладони.

 _Она сказала это.  
_  
Это была бы ложь — сказать, что он был совершенно здоров. Несомненно, он может пробежать несколько сотен кругов вокруг школьного двора или закинуть несколько тысяч раз мяч в баскетболе.

Но не это определяло его здоровье. Курение, наркотики и беспорядочные половые связи — элементы смертельной смеси, которая довела Чонина до нынешнего состояния.

По этой причине он оставил свою предыдущую школу. Помимо больших проблем, таких как торговля легкими наркотиками на территории школы, Чонин подхватил то, что было первоначально диагностировано как грипп. Лихорадка, которая, как взрыв, охватила и заставила его дрожать в постели. Он был не в состоянии учиться и ходить в школу в течение многих недель.

Признаки, как он скоро узнал, напоминали грипп. То, чем он на самом деле болел, было намного, _намного_ хуже.

Все было столь ужасно, а школа все время требовала от него постоянного присутствия. У него не было никакой возможности, да он был просто не в состоянии наверстать всю ту работу, которую он пропустил (не то чтобы он заботился об этом тогда), он не общался с другими детьми из школы.

И он принял это слишком легко. В конце концов, это была его ошибка, так или иначе. Все могло бы быть легче. Ты просто идешь в магазин и просишь пачку презервативов, которые защитят от вируса иммунодефицита человека.

Он никому не говорил об этом. Единственные люди, которые знали, были его родители и г-н Ли. Он так давно не говорил об этом. И необходимое лечение, чтобы поддерживать его состояние каждый день, по утрам стало привычкой, которая вынудила его забыть, для чего он вообще принимал лекарства.

А также то, что он полностью забыл, был риск заражения для окружающих. Особенно для Кенсу. Особенно для человека, о котором он заботился больше, чем о ком-либо еще в этом мире.

Чонин до боли оттянул волосы на голове. Как он вообще мог быть таким глупым? Все нормальные люди всегда следят за безопасностью своих дорогих людей. И именно сейчас, когда у него был он, человек, которого он так полюбил, он просто забыл о безопасности и навредил ему. Он любил, а Кенсу страдал.

И он, возможно, полностью разрушил всю его жизнь.

Чонин пришел в себя и, схватившись за подоконник, поднялся на ноги. Кенсу уже уставился на его окно, не смотря на г-жу До, плачущую позади него.

Чонин с трудом встретил его взгляд. Он знал, что правда автоматически ответила на многие вопросы, которые Кенсу хотел задать ему. Причина его развязной жизни теперь известна.

Выражение лица Кенсу превратилось в гримасу чистой боли. Он знал, что с Чонином было что-то не так, что-то, что он не говорил ему. Он знал, что это было намного серьезнее, чем курение и героин, да и вообще все остальное, что он принимал и курил.

О, как просто Чонин заставил его страдать. Если это правда, если это не шутка, то Кенсу придется поволноваться намного больше, чем о получении оценок, достаточно хороших для колледжа.

Встряхнув головой и внезапно заплакав, Кенсу задернул занавески. Чонин потерянно уставился на все еще покачивающуюся ткань.

— Прости.

***

Бекхен привычно открыл дверь; надежным сжатием кулаком ручки и толчком руки.

Ни одна эмоция не посетила его лицо, даже когда он увидел, кто стоял на пороге прямо перед ним. Его спина и плечи не сутулились. Бекхена это просто больше не заботило.

Хорошо, возможно это было чем-то вроде самовнушения.

Бекхена это заботило. Очень. Он просто приучил себя вести так, будто ему все равно. Но тогда было трудно контролировать себя перед тем человеком, особенно когда это был никто иной, как Пак Чанель.

Он возвышался над Бекхеном, хотя чувствовал, будто был намного ниже его. Гигант провел рукой сквозь свои кудряшки, пока Бекхен изучал его, будто он был иностранцем.

Он скучал по нему. Сказать, что он забыл о Чанеле, было бы полной ложью. Он любил его до смерти и, откровенно говоря, был более, чем готов простить его. Если гигант окажется достойным этого.

И это Чанель сейчас делал. С шумным выдохом из груди, Чанель поклонился стоящему перед ним старшему, как бесчувственный робот.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Бекхен даже прежде, чем Чанель смог открыть рот.

Чанель знал, что Бекхен начнет именно так. Но он был готов. Он всю ночь стоял перед зеркалом в своей спальне, репетируя все, что он собирается сказать Бен Бекхену.

 _Его_ Бен Бекхену.

— Извини, — Чанель качался взад-вперед на пятках, пристально смотря на кроссовки, которые подарил ему Кенсу. — За все. Я не должен был вести себя так. Я вел себя, как идиот. Я и есть идиот.

— Прям как монолог из пьесы, — категорично заметил Бекхен, шагая назад в дом. — Возвращайся, когда будешь более искренним.

— Подожди! — выкрикнул Чанель, схватившись за дверь прежде, чем Бекхен смог закрыть ее. — Я люблю тебя! Да! Ты весь мир для меня! Ты все для меня! Пожалуйста, Бекхен!

Бекхен не выглядел впечатленным.

— Я слышал это в дораме, что Исин сказал мне посмотреть вчера вечером. Главный герой сказал это его девчонке, чтобы загладить свою вину.

Он снова попытался закрыть дверь, но Чанель уже шагнул в дом. Бекхена застали врасплох, и он попятился назад, жалея, что его матери не было дома.

Чанель пнул закрывающуюся дверь и продолжил.

— Послушай меня. Послушай меня, Бекхен. Я люблю тебя. Это причиняет боль. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять это. И я не уйду отсюда, пока ты снова не признаешь меня. Ты хочешь, чтобы я упал на колени и умолял? Черт побери, я сделаю это. Я буду рыдать как женщина и скулить как собака, если ты этого хочешь. Как бы жалко это не было, я сделаю все, что ты попросишь. Что угодно. Все, что докажет, что ты мой, Бекхен. Черт побери, ты мой, и я не уйду, пока мы полностью не выясним это.

Бекхен лишь скривил лицо.

— Я никому не принадлежу!

В этот момент внутри Чанеля что-то разгорелось.

Он схватил запястья Бекхена, будто сковывая наручниками. Он не отпускал. Не теперь. Не на сей раз. Он устал от этих кошек-мышек, и он был вполне уверен, что и Бекхену это надоело.

Чанель наклонился к старшему, жадно вдыхая его запах. Он думал, что больше никогда не почувствует его снова, что потерял его.

Бекхен вскрикнул, когда Чанель внезапно впился зубами в его шею. Кожа тут же заныла, не успел Чанель разжать челюсть. Он поставил метку.

— Мой, — бормотал Чанель, опаляя кожу Бекхена своим шепотом. — Ты мой. Замолчи и признай это.

— Ты! — закричал Бекхен, со всей дури пиная Чанеля. — Отпусти меня!

Чанель совершенно не ожидал получить удар в живот. Колено Бекхена внезапно ударило в районе кишечника, заставляя подавиться воздухом и упасть. На лице старшего виднелся чистый гнев.

Чанель потер ушибленный живот и встал. Бекхен хочет драки? Прекрасно. Тогда позволим ему драться. Приз, который в конечном счете видел Чанель, стоил нескольких сломанных конечностей.

Когда Чанель встал, Бекхен отбежал к книжной полке в углу гостиной. Схватив книги своей матери, он начал бросать их в гиганта, мысленно извиняясь перед матерью за её личную библиотеку.

Чанель прятался и защищался руками. Он схватил с дивана в гостиной подушку и выставил ее перед собой словно щит против классической литературы эпохи ренессанса, летящей прямо в его лицо.

Ни разу в жизни Бекхен не был так сердит. Гнев волнами просто заполнил все вокруг.

Почему? Он сам не знал. Не знал, почему обезумел. Возможно, из-за факта, что Чанель имел смелость вернуться сюда с пустой речью, чтобы попытаться вернуть его.

Схватив с полки большой толковый словарь, который весил чертову тонну, Бекхен швырнул его в Чанеля. Слабый бросок заставил словарь лететь по траектории вниз и попасть Чанелю прямо между ног.

Он с криком упал вниз, скуля от боли в промежности, причиненной чертовым словарем. Бекхен также резко упал на пол, смотря на стоящего на коленях парня. Слезы гнева и сожаления полились из его глаз.

Чанель заплакал. Бекхен, смотря туманным от слез взглядом, начал ползти к нему.

— Почему… почему _ты_ плачешь? — Чанель закрыл свое лицо. — Этот херов стопудовый словарь прошелся по моему паху!

Стонущий от боли, он откинул подальше оружие, придавившее его дружка. Бекхен потерял дыхание и тут же откинул словарь еще дальше. Руки Чанеля немедленно упали на травмированную часть тела.

— О, Чанель! — зарыдал Бекхен. — Я не хотел! Прости меня!

Гигант сжался в клубок.

— Я… т-тоже с-сожалею. О, Боже…

Бекхен затаил дыхание, видя боль Чанеля. Что-то в этом зрелище заставило его чувствовать, как что-то внутри обрывается. Его притворное игнорирование Чанеля и стена, которую он выстроил, теперь терпела крах и рушилась, как утес над пропастью.

Он аккуратно, будто боясь спугнуть, обхватил дрожащими ладошками лицо Чанеля и уставился на заплаканное лицо не менее заплаканными глазами. Кудрявая макушка младшего вздрогнула, а взгляд ошарашенно начал скользить по лицу напротив.

Наступила минута молчания. Бекхен смотрел на Чанеля, а его сердце сжималось. Он не мог смириться с фактом, что этот человек, который прежде оставил его, теперь обязывался оставаться рядом с ним навсегда.

Это было странно, и Бекхен не был уверен, хотел ли он этого. Ему не нужен Чанель, который разрушит его жизнь, чтобы сделать свою собственную счастливее. Но он действительно хотел Чанеля. Он был нужен ему.  
Видит Бог, Бекхен любил Чанеля всем сердцем. Теперь убегать от этого чувства бессмысленно. Чанель, ворвавшийся в его дом, действительно, наконец заполучил его.

Лицо Бекхена покраснело.

— Не хочешь проверить, он все еще работает?

Чанелю потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять значение этих слов. Как только все встало на свои места, он не смог спрятать ухмылку, растянувшуюся на его лице.

Это приглашение значило лишь одно. И значило оно то, что он был прощен. Если бы Чанель знал, что удар по его члену заставит Бекхена снова принять его, то он бы уже давно сделал это.

Он накрыл руки Бекхена своими.

— Давай проверим это.

***

Исин уставился на Чунмена через весь обеденный стол.

Он был во сне. Изумительном. Да просто не может быть, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Все, что происходило, должно быть, было иллюзией. Просто обязано быть! Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Как такое возможно, что он был в доме Чунмена, да еще и обедал с ним? Верно, этого не могло быть. А если это и происходило, не было никакой гарантии, что Чунмен был серьезен.

Возможно, это не было свиданием. Возможно, это был просто официальный обед. В конце концов, просто невозможно, чтобы Чунмен сказал, что Исин сводил его с ума каждый раз, когда он смотрел на него.

О, подождите.

Он сказал.

Направление на задержание все еще было в кармане Исина. Оно грело прямо через ткань брюк, опаляя его бедра. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Чунмен мог написать _такое_ на этом листке.

Чунмен небрежно парировал его пристальному взгляду. Он поднимал голову каждый раз, когда Исин дергался на своем месте. Казалось, будто у мальчика с другой стороны стола по стулу проходили маленькие разряды тока.

После слишком долгого взгляда на Чунмена Исин откашлялся и поднял свой стакан с напитком. Он медленно отпил, глотая холодную, сладкую жидкость, пытаясь очистить свой ум.

Он должен был успокоиться. Это не дорама по телевизору. Это реальная жизнь. Чунмен не был актером на экране. Исин всерьез сидел перед ним, и если он что-то испортит, то Чунмен запомнит это.

Чунмен был единственным, кто говорил на этом свидании. Помимо нескольких слов, Исин вел себя чрезвычайно тихо и был все время напряжен. Он знал, что должен был что-то сказать, иначе Чунмен подумает, что он немой.

Аккуратно поставив стакан на место, Исин снова вынудил себя посмотреть на Чунмена.

— Итак. Как там, мм, школа?

— Давай не будем говорить о школе, — Чунмен взял вилку и ткнул зубцами в еду. — Я хочу узнать тебя получше. И хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня получше.

— Хорошо, — Исин подушечкой пальца очертил края стакана. — Г-н смотритель коридоров. Расскажи мне. Что тебе нравится делать за пределами школы?

Чунмен улыбнулся и посмотрел вниз на руки.

— Мне нравится петь.

Исина это удивило.

— Я не знал, что ты поешь. Это твое хобби? Или ты участвуешь в соревнованиях?

— Просто хобби. Хотя многие говорили мне пойти на прослушивание и выступать на сцене.

Исин кивнул, согласившись с людьми, которые давали этот совет.

— Ну, если у тебя есть способности, тогда тебе стоит попробовать.

Чунмен беспечно пожал плечами.

— Что насчет тебя? Что тебе нравится делать за пределами школы?

Щеки Исина вспыхнули алым.

— Танцы. Я иду на них прямо после того, как моя мама позволяет мне уйти из офиса.

— Серьезно? — Чунмен выглядел впечатленным. — И в баттлах участвуешь?

— Да. Я выступал на многих шоу со своей программой и стилем.

Чунмен захихикал.

— Ты когда-нибудь выигрывал?

Исин усмехнулся.

— Конечно, побеждаю я! Тумбочка в моей комнате просто заставлена кубками!

— Должно быть, тумбочка маленькая.

Рот Исина широко раскрылся. Схватив стакан, он выплеснул содержимое в лицо Чунмена. Спустя секунду старший начал смеяться, пока капельки сладкого напитка стекали вниз по его лицу.

— Что ты там сказал, чертов фрик?! — закричал Исин. — Ты сомневаешься в моих невероятных танцевальных навыках?!

Чунмен поправил рубашку и вытер лицо, все еще смеясь.

— Нет! Просто ты все время такой тихий, и особо ничего в школе не делаешь, только весь день сидишь или в классе, или в офисе. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты фактически двигался.

Исин махнул рукой.

— Это движение! Не видно?!

Чунмен поднял руки, будто сдался.

— Ты победил! Больше никогда не буду подвергать сомнению твои способности к танцу. Хотя они и кажутся не существующими.

Исин со скрипом отодвинул стул и встал. Он полностью выпрямился и стукнул руками по столу, доказывая Чунмену, что он серьезен.

— Выходи из-за стола. Сейчас же. Я покажу тебе.

— Я и не знал, что ты можешь быть настолько агрессивным, — дразнил Чунмен, вставая. — Мне нравится твоя энергетика.

— Тебе понравится нечто большее, чем просто энергетика.

Исин схватил Чунмена за плечи и прижал его прямо к стене. Старший опустил голову, бросив на лицо тень, которая только углубила эффект очевидной ухмылки, растущей на его лице.

Уверенный, что Чунмен надежно облокотился на стену, Исин отошел на несколько шагов. Какая-то новая уверенность, которая бушевала в нем через край, заставила его чувствовать себя всемогущим.

Он неподвижно стоял перед Чунменом в течение нескольких секунд, создавая напряженность. Он чувствовал, как глаза старшего пожирали его. И это доставляло большее удовольствие, нежели когда на него смотрит толпа зрителей.

В этом было что-то новое, что-то другое. Оно посылало холодок по позвоночнику Исина. Это заставило его дрожать. Вспышка в глазах Чунмена, когда он уставился на Исина, как током пронзила его.

Несмотря на неуютное чувство, угрожающее свергнуть его уверенность, Исин начал двигаться. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на своем теле и танце. Музыки не было. Софитов не было. Только он, его тело, гладкий кухонный пол в доме Чунмена и сам Чунмен.

Но главным образом просто Исин и Чунмен.

Исин плавно крутился, резко дергался, показывал все мастерство, а взгляд Чунмена не отлипал от его бедер. Бедра этого великолепного танцора. Они были нахальны и изящны. То, как они двигались, не было похоже ни на возбуждающий женский стриптиз, ни на дерзкие андеграундские танцы.

Чунмен еле сдерживал себя. Он представил цепи, приковывающие его к стене. Да что угодно, лишь бы заставить его остаться на месте. Иначе, Исин и эти бедра уже бы скакали на его члене.

Он жадно облизнул губы, когда Исин закончил свой танец. Пот капельками скатился с его лба. Это было твердое доказательство, что он был одним из лучших танцоров. Это был также и факт, подтверждающий, как сильно он довел Чунмена до края.

— Итак, — Исин сложил руки на груди. — Что ты думаешь? Тебе достаточно?

— Более чем, — ответил Чунмен, бешено вздымая грудь. — Великолепно.

Исин ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда я победил.

— Фактически, — Чунмен оттолкнулся от стены и сделал несколько шагов вперед. — Я победил.

— Что?

— Ты в моем доме. Ты играешь по моим правилам. А также у меня есть законная власть распоряжаться в этом доме и твой арест.

— И? — спросил Исин, делая шаг назад каждый раз, когда Чунмен сокращал расстояние между ними собственными шагами.

— Таким образом, — продолжал Чунмен, прижимая Исина к стене на противоположной стороне кухни. — Ты на моей территории. Под моей крышей. Играешь по моим правилам.

Его руки приземлились на бедра Исина, сжимая их так, будто без них не выживет. Такой тесный контакт заставил Исина дрожать. Парень никогда не представлял, что будет так близко к Чунмену. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах.

Губы дежурного смотрителя начали касаться кожи шеи Исина. Он мурлыкал, восхищенный тем, что наконец имеет право трогать Исина там, где хотел. Все те разы в холодном туалете после того, как он наблюдал за Исином, окупались.

Голова Исина откинулась назад, наткнувшись на стену, когда Чунмен лизнул его шею.

— Вхааа. Ч-Чунмен. Ч-что..

Чунмен придвинул свои бедра вперед, соприкасаясь пахом с Исином.

— Не можем?

— Т-ты не можешь… Мы н-не можем…

— Почему нет, СинСин? — спросил Чунмен, скользя рукой вниз и сжимая Исина между ног.

Он снова облизал шею Исина, ухмыляясь в молочную кожу младшего, когда тот застонал.

— Чунмен!

— Поражение.

***

— Почему ты не говорил мне?

Ветер щекотал кожу Кенсу, сидящего на крыльце собственного дома. Всю его кожу усыпали мурашки, и почти каждая его часть чувствовала оцепенение.

Это не имело значения. Его мысли не касались погоды. Его не заботило, поймает ли он простуду или заразится гриппом. Он уже мог быть болен чем-то более серьезным.

Чонин повернулся, смотря на самого дорого своего человека. Его щеки озарил ярко-розовый цвет, а воздух еле попадал в легкие. Еще никогда в жизни он не был так несчастен, как теперь, когда он сидел и смотрел на разбитого Кенсу.

Это был превосходный вопрос. Почему он не сказал Кенсу? Одно из его оправданий было то, что он просто забыл ему сказать. В их отношениях было так много драмы, что просто не было ни капли времени.

Младший отвел взгляд от Кенсу, как только увидел, как в его глазах вспыхнула боль. Он видел, как был испуган Кенсу. Как был поражен фактом, что Чонин, человек, которому он доверял больше, чем кому-либо еще, скрыл от него такую тайну.  
Чонин начал грызть ногти.

— Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь.

— А сейчас моя реакция стала лучше? — прорычал Кенсу.

— Кенсу, — Чонин заставил себя вновь посмотреть в глаза старшего. — Пожалуйста. Давай будем рациональны. Я знаю, что натворил. Я должен был сказать тебе. Думаю, что я просто боялся, что ты оставишь меня. И ты это понимаешь, ведь по сути я — ходячий труп.

— Чонин, ты, возможно, просто превратил меня в такой же ходячий труп! — выкрикнул Кенсу. — Ты должен был хоть что-то мне об этом сказать! Или по крайней мере намекнуть! О, Боже…

Старший закрыл лицо.

Да, подтвердить ВИЧ сразу нельзя, но со временем многочисленные перемены шквалом обрушатся на него. Просто нет возможности, что после их общения он не заболел.

— Что твоя мать сейчас думает… — почти дрожащим шепотом добавил Чонин.

Кенсу поднял голову.

— Ты серьезно? Ты сейчас обеспокоен мнениями других людей?

— Если твой отец узнает, то он разлучит нас, — разъяснил Чонин. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Для тебя. Особенно после того, как ты узнаешь это. Если ты заражен. Но мы не сможем.

— Я совершенно определенно заражен! — закричал Кенсу. — Моя мать заберет меня завтра после пятого урока, чтобы провериться в клинике! Я не удивлюсь, если результаты положительные!

Чонин понял, что Кенсу снова заплакал, пряча лицо в руках. Он не мог осознать, что это его ошибка. Он сломал то, что имело для него большое значение.

Чонин никогда не простит себя за это.

Кенсу не знал многого о ВИЧ, но он точно знал, что это приведет к СПИДу. И теперь… он не знал, сколько времени у него все еще есть.

Теперь он понял, почему Чонин пил, курил и так много принимал наркотики. Его жизнь была существенно короче, чем у остальных. У него было оправдание, чтобы попробовать все, к чему нормальные дети даже не притронутся.

И теперь, когда Кенсу думал о нем, это было его наказание. Он перенял это проклятие на себя. Обвинять тут некого, виноват только он. Теперь это даже не ошибка Чонина.

Он сдался. Он слаб. Он выбросил свою жизнь для убогого черно-белого мира. И наконец, когда он начал вытаскивать себя из этого мирка, вместе с Чонином, в последние минуты он получил то, что он заслужил.

Кенсу вытер нос тыльной стороной руки.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос: моя мать не против, что мы вместе. Просто, если ты теперь уйдешь от меня, выведет ее из себя. Мой отец не будет таким лояльным.

Чонин откусил кусочек ногтя.

— Это понятно.

— У меня вопрос к тебе, — продолжил Кенсу, откашлявшись, чтобы прочистить охрипшее горло. — Где ты получил это? От кого?

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. От кого-то.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это нормально!

— Раньше это для меня было нормально, — Чонин посмотрел на него. — Пока я не посвятил себя тебе. Теперь для меня все изменилось, Кенсу. Ты изменил меня. Я, мой организм, мог час за часом умирать внутренне, но по крайней мере ты заставил меня сохранить в целости легкие и использовать мозг для чего-то полезного.

Закончив, он взял руки Кенсу и сплел их пальцы.

— Я не могу видеть будущее, умник. Я не могу сказать тебе, изменится ли твоя жизнь после этого теста завтра. Но если это произойдет, то я скажу тебе одно: независимо от этого, одно не изменится никогда. То, что я буду с тобой. Я люблю тебя. _Так чертовски сильно люблю.  
_  
В свои заключительные слова он вложил сердце и душу. Чонин не знал, что еще из эмоций он мог вложить в них. Взглянув на лицо Кенсу, смятения прошли.

Кенсу сжал его руку. Он был прощен. Чонин был не уверен, заслужил ли он прощения старшего, но он взял то, что ему предложили. Все будет замечательно, пока его умник рядом с ним.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Кенсу после паузы.

— Ты веришь мне, когда я говорю это? — спросил Чонин. — Будь честен. Пожалуйста.

— Да, — Кенсу повернулся к нему лицом и слабо улыбнулся. — Я верю тебе.


	23. Chapter 23

Толчки Ифаня были беспощадны.

Желание, неуклонно бегущее через все тело, искажало совесть и препятствовало рациональному мышлению. Все правильное внезапно стало неправильным, а неправильное было абсолютно правильным; весь мир будто смешал свои краски. Он просто прыгнул в пропасть неизбежности, бесплатно упал в яму удовольствия.

Резкий запах одеколона, распыленного час назад, уже был смыт потом, который блестящими капельками скатывался вниз. Наряду с каплями, казалось, из пор медленно просачивалось счастье. Он был слишком занят, чтобы смахнуть их, сконцентрировавшись на более важном.

Ошеломляюще высокая температура окружила его. Все его тело охватил палящий жар, огонь, который не мог потухнуть. Это был великолепный экстаз, а вместо разума, казалось, пиротехника. Фейерверки, что он видел с опущенными веками, писали лишь одно имя каждый раз, когда взрывались.

_Тао, Тао, Тао, Тао…_

Он вдохнул мускусный запах лежащего под ним парня. Они делят одну постель, лежат на одних простынях. Он был связан с ним. Ифань довольно поставил галочки напротив выполненных желаний.

Руки изо всех сил сжимают волосы, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на человека, бьющегося в агонии под его механически двигающимся телом. Отчаянное хныканье и протяжные стоны сбегают с его губ и теряются в смятом покрывале, ткани наволочки и одеяле.

Ифань блаженно оставлял на фарфоровом теле фиолетовые пятна, служащие печатями собственности на его призе. Это мальчик Ифаня, и  _только_ Ифаня. Он не готов делиться своим. Он не готов разделить с кем-то своего мальчика.

Он не готов разделить своего Тао.

— И-Ифань! ..

Дрожащий голос буквально прорвался через баррикады, которые окружали разум Ифаня, вызывая у старшего прилив восхищения. Он был слабый и, казалось, готов вот-вот сорваться, хотя так жаждал выстонать любимое имя.

Он обожал это. Он обожал каждый раз, когда Тао открывал рот и кричал его имя. Это давало Ифаню какое-то жадное чувство власти. А также заставляло его чувствовать себя желанным.

Потому что Ифань никогда такого не чувствовал. Тао цеплялся за него, будто был чем-то, что младший обязан был схватить. Будто Тао умрет, если не коснется и не почувствует его.

То, как они двигались, было невероятно. Он был со многими шлюхами; он трахал их чаще, чем забивал в баскетболе данки (а Ифань забивал их очень часто). Однако сейчас он был уверен, что никогда раньше такого не было.

Тао был… особенным. Ифань впервые почувствовал это в день, когда он, как и обещал, повел Тао на свидание. Это был первый раз за всю его жизнь, когда кто-то на публике выплеснул в его лицо кока-колу.

Свидание было, мягко говоря, катастрофой. Они постоянно боролись и ссорились, каждый настраивал на своем.

От сладкой кока-колы, капавшей с его лица в кафе, они перешли к четкому удару под дых в парке, благодаря которому Ифань понял, что еще никогда в жизни у него не было свидания, где он терял контроль над ситуацией.

Он всегда во всем доминировал. Никто и никогда не оспаривал его власть. Ифань всегда просто был на вершине. Тао стал первым человеком из всех, который бросил ему вызов. И Ифаню понравились эти проблемы.

Несмотря на отчужденный вид, Тао был весьма раздражительным. Он становился диким тогда, когда ему это было нужно. За несколько секунд преобразования индивидуальности Тао мог вырасти во что-то совершенно неконтролируемое. Казалось, недавно Ифань стал причиной одного из этих преобразований.

В постели Ифань все еще занимал доминирующую позицию. И все же это не мешало Тао мучительно впиваться ногтями в его кожу, напоминая ему, что он не был просто одним из богатого списка co-капитана баскетбольной команды. Эти протяжные царапины должны заставить его помнить, что Тао было его, что о нем надо заботиться, как о хрупкой птице.

— Ифань! Я…!

Старший закрыл рот Тао своей рукой. Он был готов кончить, и для этого он хотел абсолютную тишину. Единственные звуки, которые Ифань хотел слышать в тот момент, — хныканье Тао, его стоны и собственный рык, гортанно вырывающийся из горла.

Как и ожидалось, Тао все равно более или менее кричал в потную ладонь Ифаня. На его лице было запечатлено удовлетворение, а открытые глаза сверкали похотью. Один лишь взгляд на такое уязвимое выражение лица, и дыхание Ифаня остановилось.

Задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода, Ифань закончил все точно так же, как и начал. Он упал на резко вздымающуюся грудь Тао, двигаясь вместе с ней вверх-вниз. Им обоим потребовалось немало времени, чтобы вернуться в реальность.

Как только Ифаню удалось восстановить дыхание, он перекатился на простыни. Кровать прогнулась, когда Тао подвинулся к нему, вжимаясь в него. Маленькое хрупкое тело практически слилось с сильной фигурой Ифаня.

Мозг Ифаня медленно обрабатывал желание обхватить руками талию Тао. В этом деле он обычно отпихивал прочь человека, с которым был в постели. Никакого совместного сна.

Co-капитан сморгнул от странности ситуации, в которой сейчас был. Он не привык к привязанности, особенно к парню, который недавно был готов сбежать или побить его.

Ифань пришел к выводу, что он просто должен научиться вести себя как… хороший бойфренд? Нормальный? Как парень с совестью, если это вообще было возможно с парнем, как он?

Он не был уверен, что удовлетворит Тао больше. Тао был безумно самостоятельным. Они оба испорченные.

И когда веки Ифаня начали медленно закрываться, а дыхание спящего Тао ровным темпом опаляло его шею, он решил, что для них обоих будет лучше оставить все так, как оно есть сейчас.

***

Сехун бездельно блуждал по коридорам школы.

Это стало чем-то вроде привычки. С тех пор, как Кенсу прекратил посещать заседания совета, Сехун понятия не имел, что делает без президента со своим свободным временем. И теперь, когда Кенсу заменили Бекхеном, он запутался окончательно.

Жизнь изменилась с тех пор, как конференц-зал потерял своих обычных посетителей. Кенсу больше не сидел на своем стуле рядом с Тао. У Лухана тоже не было причин приходить. А без Лухана у Сехуна идти желания не было.

Их квартет был значительной частью жизни Сехуна. Его расформирование что-то в ней разрушало. Каждый теперь был в разном месте в разное время. Больше не было их четверки.

И теперь, чтобы скрасить свободное время, казначей прогуливался по школе. Он осматривал условия школьников и самой школы, все время вычисляя сумму денег, которую будут стоить определенные реконструкции.

Сехун жил числами. Положение казначея, возможно, было просто создано для него. Он был огромным поклонником математики и мог решить любой пример, который ему только дадут.

Он был гением, когда дело касалось чисел. Тем не менее, высокая заинтересованность в математике сделала его довольно зависимым от работы связанной с ней. Сехун стал находить комфорт лишь в чем-то связанном с математикой.

Он предпочитал остаться дома, чтобы решить математическую задачку, нежели выйти встретиться с друзьями. Это спасало его от вредных привычек, как алкоголь или сигареты, но и держало его в стороне от здоровых.

Полностью отдаваясь, тратя на свой любимый предмет большую часть времени, Сехун не находил времени для улучшения результатов по другим предметам. Один из его худших результатов был в английском языке, а конкретно, в его манере письма.

Сехун улыбнулся, думая о своем почерке. Его почерк были неаккуратным и острым. У Лухана, однако, был самый изящный и красивый почерк, который украшал бумагу пуще всяких красок.

То, в чем Сехун испытывал недостаток, восполнял Лухан. И наоборот. Именно так они нашли друг друга: Сехун натаскивал Лухана по математике, а Лухан отчаянно пробовал научить Сехуна выводить аккуратные буквы.

Они были, как пазл. Лухан был частью, которая заполнила пустые места в Сехуне. Он никогда не чувствовал такого счастья, как после того, как встретил Лухана.

Его улыбка растянулась еще шире, когда он, спускаясь в очередной коридор, подумал о секретаре. Все, казалось, становилось отлично каждый раз, когда лицо Лухана всплывало в его изображении.

Засунув руки в карманы, Сехун ускорился, шагая в направлении комнаты Уроков Чистописания на третьем этаже. На полпути к лестнице он резко перешел на полноценный спринт.

Сехун бежал к комнате, в которой Лухан часто проводил время, делая домашнюю работу. В то время как Сехун находил отдушину в числах, Лухан нашел её в словах. Во время школьного дня класс Уроков чистописания обычно использовалась учителями, которые были готовы помочь студентам с их грамматикой. Вечером комната принадлежала Лухану.

Сехун летел вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки. Сейчас он вдали от Лухана в половине часа/тридцати минутах/1800 секундах ходьбы, и это было больше чем долго!

Когда Сехун добежал до комнаты, Лухан сидел в той же позе, в которой он его оставил — сгорбился над столом, глубоко погружённый в работу.

Казначей сел около него, не смея прерывать. Лухан сам заметит его, когда закончит свою картину; он был точно художник, который кропотливо трудился над картиной.

Не прошло и минуты, как Лухан наконец отложил карандаш и закинул руки за спину, выгибаясь и потягиваясь. Сехун спокойно смотрел на эти тонкие движения, несколько боясь, что секретарь был куклой из фарфора. Это была его первая мысль, когда он увидел Лухана.

Лухан робко и устало улыбнулся.

— Готов пойти домой? Я да.

— Ты все закончил? — спросил Сехун.

— Да, — зевнул Лухан, складывая в свой рюкзак бесчисленную стопку папок. — Все сделано. И я уже засыпаю.

Сехун взял тяжелый рюкзак Лухана и подхватил собственный.

— Пойдем. Я отведу тебя домой.

— Мы не можем просто поспать здесь? — заскулил Лухан.

— В школе?

— Почему нет? — снова зевнул Лухан. — Семинарная комната будет свободна до третьего урока. К тому же это никого не волнует.

Сехун вновь поставил рюкзаки на пол.

— Хорошо. Тогда где, ты думаешь, мы спать будем?

Новый сладкий зевок.

— Пол.

Не успел Лухан предложить, как тут же соскользнул со стула и на мягкий ковер. Он свернулся в клубок и перекатился под стол, за которым работал буквально пару минут назад.

Сехун наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на него, и мягко захихикал, когда увидел, что старший уже крепко спал под деревянным столом, свернувшись в небольшой кокон.

Не долго думая, он также сполз под стол и улегся возле Лухана. Голова секретаря легла на его грудь, а правое ухо прильнуло на левой стороне, где в размеренном ритме билось его сердцебиение.

Сехун заснул с мыслями о числах, и словах, и почти всем абсолютно положительно связанном с Луханом.

***

Стоны Исина посылали табуны дрожи по позвоночнику Чунмена.

Казалось, все тело танцора было сплошной чувствительной зоной. Чунмен мог лишь легонько провести кончиками пальцев вниз по животу Исина и тут же получить громкий стон в ответ.

Пришлось закусить до крови губу, чтобы не войти в Исина раньше времени. Если бы он только знал, какой удивительный младший рядом с ним, как превосходно его тело извивается под его собственным, то он бы перешел к активным действиям еще несколько лет назад.

Ресницы Исина трепетали, словно крылья бабочки, когда кончики пальцев Чунмена гарцевали на его коже, как маленькие чертики. Пройдясь по гладкой коже, рука смотрителя остановилась на груди. Исин наконец смог отдышаться.

Яркая улыбка Чунмена осветила темную комнату. Он почти-что угрожающе навис над Исином. Он был похож на хищника, выжидающего подходящий момент, чтобы напасть. Или в их случае, чтобы _снова_ напасть.

— Я не смогу завтра ходить, — Исин еле дышал, открывая объятия, чтобы предложить Чунмену войти назад.

Чунмен принял предложение и захихикал.

— Ты, кажется, не возражаешь.

Надутые губки младшего стянулись в тонкую линию.

— Потому что я ждал этого. Ты не знаешь, как долго я ждал тебя.

— Возможно, ты уже сказал, — вздохнул Чунмен, проводя указательным пальцем по щеке Исина. — Чувства взаимны уже очень долгое время.

— Я не тот тип людей, которые способны на решительные действия, — Исин вытянулся, нащупав джинсы, свисающие с другой стороны кровати, и вынул из кармана направление на задержание.

— ' _Причина задержания: За Чунмена, обезумевшего от его тела и очарования_ '. Ты всегда задерживаешь людей, чтобы пригласить на свидание? Почему бы просто не сказать 'эй, хочешь прогуляемся?' как нормальные люди?!

Чунмен выхватил маленький листочек из рук Исина и отбросил его. Бумажка медленно упала на покрытый коврами пол комнаты, и пока Исин наблюдал за ее падением, Чунмен целовал его запястья.

— Потому что я ненормальный. И задержаниями я прошу свидания только у самых великолепных людей.

— Прекрати, — с сарказмом ответил Исин. — Ты заставляешь меня краснеть.

Чунмен усмехнулся.

— О. Я заставил тебя покраснеть.

У Исина не было ни секунды, чтобы попытаться убежать –Чунмен уже начал свое нападение мокрыми поцелуями на шею и грудь Исина, даже не делая паузу, чтобы подышать.

Хихиканье, рваные вздохи и стоны были ему ответом. Исин пихался и извивался, но Чунмен крепко держал его. Его губы были самым эффективным оружием.

Щеки Исина уже по максимуму были распылены вишневым цветом. Чунмен был прав: под ним Исин никогда не будет доминировать. Из-за щедрых губ Чунмена молодой танцор ощущал себя беспомощным.

И к окончательному ужасу Исина они начали спускаться все ниже. Ухмыльнувшись, хозяин губ высунул язык, облизывая возбужденные соски Исина. Стоны, как музыка, в мгновение заполнили уши Чунмена.

Его руки вновь задвигались, чувствуя такое податливое извилистое тело Исина. Его прикосновение тут же отозвалось в стонах, льющихся изо рта лежащего под ним парня.

Нехотя, Чунмен оторвался от молочной кожи.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Кажется, будто ты уже сошел, — скорчился Исин, когда кончики пальцев Чунмена скользнули к его паху. — П-пожалуйста, не там.

— Пожалуйста не где?

Чунмен чувствовал власть, он знал, что получит стоны от Исина, но намеренно избегал главного места между стройных ног танцора. Спина Исина выгнулась в дугу.

— Т-ты знаешь, ч-что я имею в виду!

— Будь более определенным.

Жар от ладони Чунмена, плавно водящей по члену Исина, доводила младшего до края безумия. Он дрожал, пот каплями стекал с его лба.

— Чунмен, пожалуйста!

— Пожалуйста что?

Исин обеими руками схватил волосы Чунмена и притянул его лицо к своему возбужденному члену.

— Просто возьми меня!

Чунмен медленно лизнул головку, а затем быстро обдул ее холодным воздухом и захихикал.

— Как пожелаешь.

***

— Ты такой милый!

Чондэ поднял голову на владельца голоса, сидящего через столик в том же кафе. От такого комплимента его щек коснулся легкий красный оттенок, а взгляд потупился, смотря на чашку чая в руках.

Минсок засмеялся над восхитительно прекрасной реакцией своего парня. Несмотря на то, что Чондэ был известен своими шутками и индивидуальностью тролля, он был довольно застенчив и стеснителен, когда рядом был лишь Минсок.

Ресницы Чондэ трепетно дернулись.

— Это ты очень милый. А твои щечки…

Он протянул руку, ущипнув старшего за щеку. Это были просто ангельский щечки, как у купидончиков на картинах Забатери. А еще они значительно напоминали булочки Баоцзы которые были у них дома, в Китае.

Минсок улыбнулся и попытался увернуться от чужих пальцев.

— Нет. Ты более милый. Не заставляй меня достать телефон и показать тебе все селфи, которые я делал с тобой. Я могу написать целое сравнительно-противопоставительное эссе, и вывод все равно будет, что ты милее меня.

Чондэ поднял воротник своего зимнего пальто, скрывая нижнюю половину лица. Румянец, окрасивший его щеки, ужасно смущал, и он совершенно не хотел доставлять Минсоку удовольствие смотреть на его смущение.

С тех пор, как они встретились в школе в Пекине, у Минсока была привычка сообщать Чондэ все, что он сочтет в нем 'милым'. Это почти что как маленький ребенок не может жить без своего плюшевого мишки.

Чондэ должен бы уже привыкнуть к этому. Однако каждый раз, когда Минсок восхвалял его как 'восхитительного', бабочки в его животе все еще не утихали. Чувство смущения и нежного тепла все еще томилось в нем.

Минсок широко улыбнулся Чондэ, пухлые щеки раздвинулись, показывая жемчужно-белые зубы между зефирными губами. Сердце Чондэ забилось, словно крылья колибри.

— Я рад, что мы решили учиться за границей вместе, — промурлыкал Минсок. — Это должен быть забавный семестр. В Корее интересно.

— Наверное, — Чондэ очертил пальцем кружку.

— Тебе здесь не нравится?

— Нравится, — ответил Чондэ. — Просто… школа странная. Так много драмы в ней. Не то, чтобы у нас ничего не было в прошлой школе, но…

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — Минсок отпил свой горячий шоколад. — Все эти странности с их президентом более чем драматичны.

Чондэ скрыл ухмылку за воротником пальто, когда он увидел полосу шоколада, оставшегося на верхней губе Минсока, когда тот убрал руку.

— Что?

Чондэ старался как мог, лишь бы не засмеяться.

— Ничего. Салфетка?

— Зачем?

Младший все же засмеялся и встал со стула, чтобы склониться над столом.

— Ладно уж!

Дыхание Минсока оцепенело, когда язык Чондэ прошелся по его коже. Он слизал горячий шоколад, оставляя после себя чувство, которое обжигало больше, чем высокая температура ошпаривающего напитка.

Хихиканье Чондэ не утихало, даже когда он сел. Выражение лица Минсока испарило весь его контроль.

Широко открыв рот и, как блюдца, округлив глаза, Минсок смотрел на парня, будто он только что увидел самого дьявола. Его щеки надулись, как булочки с корицей, только цвета розового.

Вынимая телефон, Чондэ со скоростью света сделал фотографию, прежде чем Минсок вышел из своего транса. Улыбчивый парень тут же показал экран своему замороженному парню с другой стороны стола.

— И это то, — начал Чондэ сквозь приступ смеха, — почему ты более милый.

Минсок был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы признать, что тролль снова победил.

***

— Словарь?

— В подвале. Успокойся.

Чанель неловко передернулся, лежа на диване в гостиной Бекхена. Он продолжал ждать, что старший вытащит другую книгу на пять тысяч страниц и резко хлопнет ею по его промежности.

Бекхен, казалось, был не в настроении драться. Ему хотелось другого. Поудобнее свернувшись в руках Чанеля и оперевшись на его плечо, он смотрел кино, идущее по телевизору.

Чанель выдохнул, не зная, что сказать. Близость с Бекхеном снова творила с ним что-то невообразимое; он не мог объяснить это чувство.

Он настолько погряз во всем этом беспорядке, что совсем забыл, какое это замечательное чувство — ощущать у себя под боком Бекхена. Несомненно, старший временами раздражал и был остр на язык, но для Чанеля он все еще был прекрасен.

Его не интересовала ложь Бекхена или его душераздирающие планы. Теперь Чанель знал, что Бекхен откажется от этих глупостей. Больше в них нет никакой потребности.

Потому что все встало на свои места, так, как оно и должно было быть. Чанель снова был с Бекхеном. Как же он не мог этого понять. Как же долго он это осознавал.

Бекхен улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как Чанель наконец расслабился. Он был напряжен с тех пор как ступил в дом и получил удар, достойный психической травмы.

Старший чувствовал себя ребенком, сидящим на коленях Санта Клауса. Это было самое лучшее чувство на свете. Ощущение, что вот они, все его мечты, осуществились.

Бекхен погладил руку Чанеля и переплел друг с другом их пальцы, все время наблюдая за реакцией Чанеля.

Пристальный взгляд Пака тут же забыл экран телевизора, переселившись на парня. Его глаза мерцали океаном эмоций, надеясь услышать намек на прощение.

Бекхен очень хотел сказать капитану баскетбольной команды, что уже давно простил ему.

Он просто слишком боялся открываться кому-то. Был постоянный страх, что Чанель изменит и вернется на сторону Кенсу. Эта мысль укоренилась в сознании Бекхена, и он молил небеса, чтобы этот кошмар не стал действительностью. Снова.

Чанель погладил молочную руку Бекхена, прекрасно чувствуя, как старший на его коленях напрягся. Он знал, о чем думал Бекхен. Он был зол на себя, что вселил такие мысли в голову Бекхена.

— Бекки.

Бекхен сжал его руку.

— М?

— Я расслаблен. А ты?

— Нет, — признал Бекхен.

Рука Чанеля, к разочарованию Бекхена, расплела их пальцы и скользнула к плечам парня. Взгляд Бекхена перешел на экран телевизора, когда Пак начал мягко разминать его шею.

— Прошлое, это прошлое, — шептал Чанель, играя пальцами с шеей Бекхена. — Давай забудем. Я хочу забыть. Я хочу идти дальше. Мы можем сделать это?

— Думаю, да, — Бекхен неаккуратно сильно закусил нижнюю губу, заставляя ту кровоточить. — Ты же не причинишь мне боль снова, да? Я даю тебе шанс, Ёль. Пожалуйста, не уничтожай и не предавай меня снова.

— Мм, — Чанель оставил влажный поцелуй на шее старшего. — Я зацелую всего тебя, а затем съем.

— Это звучало _ужасающе_.

— Мой член работает лучше, чем рот. Мы оба это знаем.

— Твой рот работает просто великолепно, — сказал Бекхен. — В определенных местах.

— И что это за места? — спросил Чанель, отворачивая воротник своей рубашки, которая была надета на Бекхена, чтобы получить доступ к его плечу.

— Лучшие места.

Чанель улыбнулся, касаясь губами безупречной кожи, и развернул к себе Бекхена. Как будто на автопилоте, руки Бекхен оказались на его плечах, а бедра начали изящно качаться туда-сюда.

Чанель нежно провел ладонью по его щеке и наклонился вперед, чтобы соединить их губы. Ни один из них во время поцелуя не мог дышать, и оба разорвали поцелуй, когда кислород окончательно закончился.

— Ёлли, — проскулил Бекхен.

Чанелю не нужно говорить дважды. Бекхена уже несли наверх, как замужнюю невесту, а про кино по телевизору абсолютно забыли.

***

На следующий день, сидя в кабинете врача, Кенсу был как на иголках.

Он волновался, дергался и даже несколько раз чуть не упал со стула. Спинка сиденья стучала о стену, наряду с зубами Кенсу, пока он остервенело грыз ногти.

Доктор уже предупредил его, что результаты могут быть не совсем точными, но не трудно было догадаться, каким будет диагноз Кенсу после того, как бывший президент школы сказал ему, сколько раз он 'подвергался' болезни, которая теперь, вероятно, угрожала его жизни.

Кенсу посмотрел на свою маму, сидящую около него. Весь её вид кричал о горе, и, он был вполне уверен, она уже прикинула цену гроба и согласилась с ней. Не то чтобы цена была проблемой.

После взгляд Кенсу перешел с нее на детскую игровую в противоположной стороне коридора. Хотелось смотреть на все, что угодно, лишь бы не на мать.

Но, смотря на детей, забавно играющих с игрушечными грузовиками и занятых кубиками, Кенсу почувствовал себя еще хуже. Теперь он не мог представить себя со своими детьми. Он просто не сможет их иметь.

На лбу выступили капельки пота, а нервы по всему телу вели друг с другом войну: одна половина пыталась успокоить его, а другая кричала прямо в ухо о смерти.

Он знал, что должен ненавидеть Чонина. Но разве он сможет? Чонин для него все, и даже если бы он залепил младшему пощечину и ударил кулаком в под дых, что бы это теперь исправило?

Отрицательный результат. Кенсу знал, что такого не будет. Сейчас к нему выйдут и скажут страшное.

Часы наверху неуклонно тикали. Кенсу сказали, что результаты теста будут по крайней мере через двадцать минут. Шла двадцать первая минута, и это убивало его.

Он дернулся (и чуть снова не упал со стула), когда почувствовал на своей руке чужую. Он повернул голову, смотря на г-жу До, глаза которой уже были влажными от слез.

— Любимый, — начала она, и Кенсу захотел свернуться в клубок, как только услышал её надломленный голос. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя. Независимо от обстоятельств, я все еще люблю тебя.

Слова застряли где-то в горле, и Кенсу ничего не оставалось, как подавить слезы. Он просто кивнул, с благодарностью смотря на мать, когда та погладила его щеки.

Казалось, уже наступил другой век, когда стеклянные двери наконец открылись. Кенсу смотрел на то, как из них вышла медсестра, держа в руках роковые бумаги.

Она подошла к медсестре, сидящей у приемной. Положив на стол клипборд с результатами, она наклонилась, чтобы поговорить с женщиной, что-то печатающей на компьютере.

Дыхание Кенсу остановилось, когда пристальный взгляд этой леди внезапно посреди разговора переключился на него. Итак, они говорили о нем. Он вжался в стул, сжимая руку своей матери.

Медсестра, вышедшая из стеклянных дверей, обернулась и посмотрела на него, снова что-то спросив у другой женщины. Очевидно удостоверившись, что это До Кенсу, она взяла в руки клипборд и направилась к нему.

Кенсу пытался успокоить себя, рассматривая рисунки на стенах. Небольшие утята кружили друг вокруг друга, одетые в шляпы и передники. Они выглядели намного счастливее, нежели он.

— Кенсу?

Он посмотрел на подведенную помадой улыбку медсестры. Он искал хоть какую-то подсказку в ее выражении. Но вместо этого он лишь пришел к выводу, что здешний штат рабочих был обучен маскировать их эмоции, потому что все, что он получил — улыбка, которая выглядела столь же пустой, как и усмешка, которую он получил, когда зашел сюда.

— У меня твои результаты, дорогой, — она перелистнула несколько листов на своем клипборде. — Ты бы хотел позже поговорить со своей матерью или услышать это сейчас непосредственно от меня?

Кенсу закусил нижнюю губу.

— С-сейчас. Я хочу услышать сейчас.

Медсестра радостно улыбнулась.

— Насколько мы видим в данный момент, ты ВИЧ-положительный, — она сделала паузу, переводя дыхание. — Но есть высокий уровень антител, который вырабатывает твоя имунная система, и это то, что мы ищем, чтобы точнее подтвердить случай ВИЧ. Нам нужно, чтобы ты сделал еще один подтверждающий тест. Обработка результата может занять несколько недель.

Г-жа До еле сдерживала слезы, угрожающие водопадом упасть к ногам ее сына. Кенсу моргнул и перевел взгляд с медсестры к чертовски счастливым утятам.

— Любимый, давай сделаем еще один тест? Кенсу?

Голова Кенсу кишела голосами. Голосами людей, которые когда-то смеялись над ним, особенно Бекхен. Голоса людей, которые поощрили его изменение, и самый громкий — Ифаня. Голоса людей, которые заботились о нем и пытались заставить его снова стать Кенсу; милым Кенсу. Кенсу, который никогда бы не сидел в больнице с такой ситуацией.

Столько голосов кричало в одной голове. Столько людей заботилось о нем. От Тао до Исина к Чанелю; даже Минсок и Чондэ, которых он едва знал. Столько голосов, и он не слушал ни один из них.

Он слушал тот. Тот, который был самым сладким голосом. Самый чувственный, самый душевный; тот, чьим словам он доверял больше всего. И теперь, он готов убить владельца этого голоса.

Он вышел из своего транса, как только его мать потрясла его за плечо. Он вернулся в клинику, и единственные голоса, которые он слышал, были г-жи До и медсестры, когда они попытались вывести его из его состояния.

Медсестра мягко улыбнулась ему.

— Хочешь сдать сейчас?

Кенсу это раздражало. Резко подпрыгнув со стула, что тот упал, Кенсу выбежал за дверь отделения. Он хотел выйти.

Он даже не стал ждать г-жу До. Пробежав вниз тринадцать лестничных пролетов в гараж, Кенсу начал отчаянно искать их автомобиль. Он шагал среди сотни других машин, как потерянная мышь на кукурузном поле.

Резким движением руки он открыл дверь их Бьюика и шлепнулся на пассажирское сиденье. Теперь он наконец один. Кенсу больше не надо сдерживаться. Он может плакать. Почему-то захотелось извиниться перед сиденьем, когда его залило его слезами.

Он рыдал, пока не выплакал всех слез, а горло не высохло пуще, чем пустыня. Он рыдал пока наконец не понял величины того, с чем он имел дело. Он рыдал, пока у него просто не осталось сил.

Протерев затуманенные глаза ладонью, Кенсу залез в карман и вытащил телефон. Он прочитал сообщение от г-жи До, говорящее, что она придет через несколько минут после того, как получит копию результатов для г-на До, и затем набрал номер Чонина.

Младший поднял трубку на первом гудке. Кенсу не ожидал, что получит ответ так быстро и смущался отвечать, когда на другом конце воскликнул голос Чонина.

— Кенсу! Боже, я с пятого урока был на заседании комитета! Все хорошо? Что произошло? Скажи мне! Кенсу, Кенсу!

Кенсу задрожал. Его лицо покраснело от гнева, и он тяжело задышал в телефон. Он не отвечал, пока Чонин наконец не закрыл свой рот и просто не начал слушать его дыхание.

— Почему бы… — на секунду Кенсу остановился, сглатывая. — … тебе просто не умереть?

Чонин застыл, вслушиваясь в монотонные гудки на другом конце провода после того, как Кенсу повесил трубку.


	24. Chapter 24

_Почему бы тебе просто не умереть?_

_Почему бы тебе просто не умереть?_

_Почему бы тебе просто не умереть?_

Шок не хотел сходить с лица Чонина.

Через монотонные гудки, постоянно звучащие на другом конце телефона, и быстрые удары сердца просачивался ужас, который отражался на пораженном выражении лица Чонина.

Он в жизни не ожидал, что такие вульгарные слова сойдут с языка Кенсу. Он и прежде получал угрозы и желания смерти, но никогда не обращал на это внимания. Но вот от Кенсу…

Наконец, Чонину удалось выйти из транса и нажать кнопку 'отбой'. Он яростно дрожал. Руки подвели его, и телефон выскользнул на покрытый коврами пол.

Как только раздался треск лопающегося экрана упавшего телефона, сердце Чонина повторило его судьбу. Царапины и трещины разложили его сердце по z-образному шву.

Слезы потекли сами собой. Чонин редко плакал; на сей раз его эмоции решили дать себе волю.

Он закрыл лицо, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы, смущенный и сердитый сам на себя. Он знал, что это произойдет. Он знал с самого начала, что Кенсу не будет прощать его вечно.

Он видел это. Люди не так просто прощают и забывают. Это не человеческая натура. Всегда будет чувство гнева или желание мести. Чонин знал, что Кенсу не исключение.

Чонин не знал, как долго он плакал, но к тому моменту, как он закончил, его горло першило, и голос был еле слышен. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно высохшим, как увядшее растение, которое не поливали в течение многих дней.

Он резко поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь. Его голова кружилась. Подавив новый приступ слез, он поднял свой упавший телефон и покинул зал заседания совета.

Его рюкзак казался тяжелее, чем он должен быть. Каждый шаг отдавался болью, будто он шел по горящему углю. Все вокруг разрушалось, и его даже не заботило, упадут ли на него обломки, умрет ли он.

_Если бы он умер…_

Это сделало бы Кенсу счастливым. Если бы Чонин исчез, то на лице Кенсу поселилась бы улыбка. Мысли Чонина разрывали его голову.

_Если бы я не перевелся сюда, то ничего бы никогда не произошло. Кенсу бы все еще был президентом студсовета. Он никогда бы не потерял своих друзей, уважение своей семьи или свое место в жизни. Если бы меня не было, то Кенсу был бы счастлив. Если бы меня не было…_

Чонин открыл одну из парадных дверей школы и, ни капли не колеблясь, вышел. Теперь не было никакой причины заканчивать школьный день.

Он заставил себя пойти домой, несмотря на желание упасть на колени и разрыдаться на тротуаре. Пока Чонин шел домой, в его голове кишили мерзкие мысли.

Самоубийство. Изменила бы его смерть жизнь Кенсу к лучшему?

Кенсу сказал это в состоянии аффекта из-за ошеломлявшего известия о болезни, которой Чонин заразил его? Или… он был серьезен?

Чонин, конечно, за шутку это не принял. Кенсу казался настолько серьезным, когда сказал Чонину умирать; почти садистски. Кроме того, нужно немало постараться, чтобы заставить Кенсу сказать что-то подобное, и Чонин это сделал.

 _Если бы я не существовал…  
_  
Чонин остановился между его домом и домом Кенсу. Он скинул свой рюкзак на траву под окном комнаты Кенсу и начал привычно карабкаться по стене.

Окно комнаты Кенсу было открыто, и он залез в него. На вид, г-жа До и ее сын уже вернулись домой из больницы. Домашняя работа Кенсу, на которую падал свет от настольной лампы, лежала на столе, наполовину сделанная. В воздухе витал резкий запах недавно заточенного карандаша.

Чонин сел на кровать Кенсу. В этой постели, на которой он теперь сидит, он сделал одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни.

Мягкое одеяло ласкало его ладонь. Чонин стремился заменить это чувство воображаемой рукой Кенсу.

И все же, он не думал, что Кенсу теперь когда-нибудь протянет ему руку. Не после того, что он сделал.

Чонин должен принять тот факт, что это была его ошибка. Было бы разумно сказать, что Кенсу в этом участвовал, но Чонин прекрасно знал, что это он тут настоящий преступник.

— Я ошибка природы.

_Разве ты не хуже?_

— Монстр.

_Попробуй еще раз._

— Демон. Я демон. Злой дух, который завладел другим и мучал его. Я завладел разумом Кенсу и замучил его до предела.

_Тогда, почему бы тебе просто не умереть?_

Чонин задумался над ответом. Ничего не мешало ему выполнить желание Кенсу. Кенсу, скорее всего, даже не станет по нему скучать. Наверное, он даже не посетит его похороны.

Чонин не позволил идее покинуть его разум, пока со стороны лестницы не послышались шаги. Он резко подскочил с кровати и поспешил к окну.

Он спустился вниз и прислонился к стене, царапая лопатки о кирпичную стену. Подняв голову и присмотревшись, он увидел, как из окна высунулся Кенсу.

Взгляд старшего был на окне Чонина. Печальный вздох слетел с его губ. Кенсу очень сожалел о том, что сказал Чонину по телефону. Он не это имел ввиду. Почему он подумал о такой ужасной вещи?

Он любил Чонина. И все же, теперь Чонин не был так уверен, существует ли еще эта любовь.

***

Когда в одиннадцатом часу ночи Чанель открыл дверь, он совсем не ожидал увидеть на пороге пьяного Чонина.

Младший чуть не упал на него, не успев войти. Свет от полной луны осветил его налитые кровью глаза. Чистый воздух резко испортил неприятный запах алкоголя.

У Чанеля было сильное желание закрыть дверь. Наверху был Бекхен, который ночевал у него, так как родители капитана команды сегодня отсутствовали.

Но что-то остановило его. Это была жалость? Сожаление? Усилия молодого человека, пытающегося искупить вину после всего, что он сделал Чонину, пересиливали?

Независимо от того, что это было, руки Чанеля обхватили талию Чонина, а ноги повели его и пьяного идиота в гостиную.

Чанелю едва удалось затащить Чонина на диван. Чонин не был пушинкой, а руки Чанеля не сделаны из титана.

— Эй, — Чанель склонился над стонущей фигурой Чонина и мягко хлопнул его по щеке. — Что, черт возьми, ты хочешь?

Глаза Чонина сузились. Чанель был не уверен: этим он пытался высказать презрение, или он просто не мог разглядеть Чанеля через туман опьянения, мешающий ему видеть.

— Ким Чонин. Ответь на вопрос.

— Пак Чанель? — нечленораздельно произнес Чонин.

— Что?

— Пак Чанель?

—  _Что_?

— Ты Пак Чанель, правильно?

— Ты, черт побери, прекрасно знаешь, что я Пак Чанель!

Полуоткрытые глаза Чонина вновь сощурились, а широкая улыбка растянулась на его лице.

— Ты не можешь быть Пак Чанелем.

— Ким Чонин, я тебя предупреждаю! ..

Чанеля перебили мучительные всхлипы, которые начали исходить от Чонина.

Сначала у Чанеля была мысль, что Чонин начал задыхаться. Это казалось более вероятным, чем-то, что он начал плакать!

Младший свернулся в калачик, открыв рот, чтобы зарыдать в голос и выпустить отвратительный запах пива и текилы. Чанель зажал свой нос.

— Чанель! — казалось, будто Чонин просил о милосердии. — Это все моя ошибка! Это все моя ошибка, моя ошибка, все моя о-ошибка!

Чанель потер лоб. Он не любил бредни алкоголиков. Еще с уроков по медицине он помнил, что пьяные люди были так же капризны, как беременная женщина.

— Что, Чонин? — решился спросить Чанель. — Что за ошибка?

— Он умрет! — закричал Чонин. — Я убил его! Я убийца, Чанель!

Чанель боязно схватил плечи Чонина, когда неожиданно тело младшего начало дергаться, сотрясая весь диван. Его спинка билась о стену, и Чанель боялся, что Бекхен может проснуться.

— Чонин, о чем ты говоришь? Успокойся!

— Кенсу… Я… Я…

— Ты что?

— Я убил его.

— Ты сделал _что_?

— У нас был секс.

— Мне не обязательно было знать об этом.

— Я не надел презерватив…

— Ты кончил в него, чертов сукин сын, а?

— Почему тебя это волнует?

— Ни капли, — Чанель откашлялся в сжатый кулак. — Продолжай.

— Я кончил в него, да.

Чанель приоткрыл рот.

— И?

— Я убил его.

— Чонин, прекрати пороть чепуху. Ты пьян. Иди домой.

— Я передал ему ВИЧ.

Секунда тишины после выпаленного признания Чонина, казалось, длилась вечность. Чанель все еще был в шоке от услышанных слов. Его глаза смотрели сквозь Чонина.

— Ты пытаешься обмануть меня, жалкий идиот?

— Нет.

— Это не шутка?

— Нет.

— Почему ты говоришь мне это?

Чонин заставил себя сесть.

— Потому что я уйду первым. До него. Я чувствую это. Я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился о нем.

— Чонин, прекрати пороть чушь о 'позаботься о нем за меня'…

— Чанель, — перебил Чонин. — Пожалуйста. Я приехал сюда, чтобы попросить у тебя помощи. Я устал от этой глупой борьбы, Чанель. Давай объявим перемирие. Для нас и Кенсу. Сегодня он был в центре диагностирования. Его болезнь только начала развиваться. Вирус убивал меня в течение многих лет. Я не протяну долго. Я уже испорчен. Помоги мне, Чанель.

Капитан баскетбольной команды просто уставился на Чонина. Налитые кровью глаза поймали его взгляд. Чанель их боялся.

Он боролся с Чонином за Кенсу. Он проиграл. И теперь, получается, Чонин сдается? Он просто собирается отдать Кенсу Чанелю и… умереть?

— Ты же не планируешь совершить самоубийство?

Чонин вздрогнул.

— Нет. Зачем? Я уже все сделал несколько лет назад. Я уже умираю.

— Чонин, — Чанель неохотно сел на диван рядом с его соперником. — Думаю, я помогу. Я его друг, в конце концов. Я попытаюсь позаботиться о нем. Ради тебя.

Последние слова были на вкус, как желчь. Да, правда. Как он может сделать что-то ради Чонина! Но это было предложение, которое он не мог отклонить…

Чонин слабо улыбнулся Чанелю, расслабленно упал назад на диван и отключился. Чанель улыбнулся в ответ, зная, что Чонин этого не увидит.

Он дернулся, услышав сверху скрип двери в его спальню и мягкий щелчок, означающий, что эта дверь закрылась.

***

— Что привело тебя сюда, Кенсу?

Кенсу не знал, как он заставил себя пойти в школу на следующий день. Тем утром не было ничего, что бы он хотел сделать, за исключением, пожалуй, того, чтобы свернуться в постели и, возможно, умереть.

Он не спал всю ночь. Он просто не мог. Каждый раз, когда Кенсу закрывал глаза, он видел убитое горем лицо Чонина после того, как накануне он пожелал ему смерти. Он боялся засыпать.

Он был истощен. И все же, так или иначе, Кенсу нашел в себе силы доползти до школы, несмотря на протесты г-жи До, пройти все лестничные пролеты и очутиться у этого кабинета.

Г-жа Фоли была ужасно рада видеть его. Она уже и не помнит, когда он в последний раз приходил до или после школы. Она потеряла всю надежду на его возвращение.

Кенсу вошел в кабинет и сел за одну из парт. Г-жа Фоли внимательно наблюдала за ним, затем встала из-за своего стола, чтобы встать рядом с парнем.

Кенсу потер шею.

— Помните, на прошлой неделе вы рассказывали нам о хромосомах?

Г-жа Фоли улыбнулась от изумления.

— Ты здесь за дополнительной помощью?

— Нет, — Кенсу покачал головой. — У меня есть несколько вопросов.

–О, какие? — спросила г-жа Фоли, сев за стол около него.

Кенсу откинулся на спинку своего стула.

— Я хочу написать работу для урока по медицине. Для… дополнительного балла. И мне стало интересно, могли бы вы рассказать мне побольше о вирусе иммунодефицита человека.

Г-жа Фоли удивилась.

— Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

— Есть ли что-нибудь в организации генетического материала хромосом, что может сделать кого-то… способным противостоять ВИЧ?

Голос Кенсу дрогнул. Почему он задавал такие смешные вопросы? Особенно своему учителю Биологии? И какого черта он пытался дать себе ложную надежду?

— Какой интересный вопрос, — г-жа Фоли постучала ногтями по столу, задумываясь. — Знаешь, есть одна генетическая мутация, которая делает некоторых людей практически адаптированными к ВИЧ. Но это, к сожалению, очень редкое явление.

— Есть?

— Да, — ответила г-жа Фоли. — Ученые проверили его на людях. Видишь ли, что происходит с ВИЧ в этом случае: ретро вирус в человеческом теле нападает на T-клетки, хранящие информацию о ранее действовавших антигенах, и использует их, чтобы распространять себя снова и снова. Чтобы сделать это, они используют CCR5.

Кенсу оживился.

— Что это?

— Это белок, который позволяет ВИЧ атаковать T-клетки и заражать их. Без него этого бы не происходило.

— Итак, что делает эта генетическая мутация?

Г-жа Фоли скрестила ноги и откинулась назад на своем стуле.

— Мутация, её назвали Delta32, препятствует этим белкам CCR5 сходить с поверхности T-клеток к иммунной системе.

— Это невероятно, — выдохнул Кенсу. — И действительно есть люди, у которых это есть? Они невосприимчивы к ВИЧ?

— Да, есть. Замечательно, если ты задумываешься об этом. Ученые все еще пытаются понять это явление. Это замечательно.

— И только у малого процента людей есть эта мутация?

— Только у малого процента.

Кенсу встал и поклонился учителю биологии. Он покинул класс, задумываясь, насколько мал этот везучий процент счастливчиков, если он и Чонин не были их частью.


	25. Chapter 25

Кенсу не мог найти Чонина.

Он скользил по коридорам школы, тревожно водя взглядом из стороны в сторону. Все его мысли были сосредоточены лишь на одной вещи, и эта вещь — раскопать Чонина. Именно, этот поиск больше напоминал раскопки, нежели розыск.

Кенсу был удивлен, когда не увидел Чонина на первом уроке. Младший уже давно не пропускал занятия. Почему тогда снова начал?

При всем его уважении к учителю, Кенсу вообще не мог сосредоточиться на уроке, зная, что место позади него пустует. Казалось, пространство позади него образовало голую пустыню.

И когда Чонин не появился ни на одном из следующих уроков, Кенсу понял, что это имело некое отношение к тому, что произошло накануне.

Слова причиняют боль. Кенсу прекрасно усвоил это, когда Бекхен писал и говорил о нем. Он должен был подумать головой, прежде чем использовать такие слова против Чонина, особенно когда он знал, что Чонин… уже умер.

Пытаясь игнорировать вину, молотом бьющую в голову, Кенсу продолжил искать Чонина всюду, по всей школе, во время обеденного перерыва.

Он заглядывал в каждый класс, мимо которого проходил. Ни один укромный уголок, ни одна трещинка не оставалась недосмотренной. Он искал даже в самых смешных местах, как класс для уроков вышивания. (Кто знает? Возможно, Чонин решил связать носочки, чтобы скрасить свое свободное время.) 

У Кенсу было ощущение, что он потерялся в лабиринте, пытаясь найти выход. Он искал что-то, что не мог найти, желал кого-то, кого не мог получить.

Это разбивало ему сердце, и, откровенно говоря, он чувствовал, будто уже все вывернул наизнанку. Одно лишь предложение, сошедшее с его губ, разрушило все, на чем были основаны их с Чонином отношения.

Когда прозвенел звонок, оповещая о конце обеда, Кенсу отказался возвращаться в класс. Вместо этого он пошел в другое крыло, а точнее, в медкабинет.

Он не хотел покидать школу без разрешения. Он уже делал это с Чонином прежде, и из этого не вышло ничего хорошего.

Остановившись у стеллажа со школьными трофеями, Кенсу начал практиковать 'больное лицо'. Наклонив веки и простонав, он попытался выглядеть изнуренным и крайне больным.

Он практически 'вполз' к медсестре — на всякий случай: вдруг кто-то уже наблюдал за ним. Но вокруг не было ни одного студента, и он был благодарен за это. Он не хотел напрасно тратить время, ожидая, пока медсестра будет копошиться с другими.

Кенсу медленно обратился к ней, надевая театральную маску болезни. Услышав его тяжелые шаги, медсестра тут же подняла взгляд от документов, которые заполняла на своем столе.

— До Кенсу! О боже, милый, что-то случилось?!

Кенсу скинул на пол свой рюкзак, будто больше не мог осилить его вес. Застонав, он едва ли не замертво упал на ближайшую кровать и спрятал лицо в подушке.

— Убейте меня, г-жа Сон! — завопил он. — Я чувствую, что умираю! Избавьте меня от страданий!

Г-жи Сон в ужасе прикрыла руками рот и рьяно подпрыгнула со стула. Медсестра подлетела к Кенсу и перевернула его на спину, слыша новый отчаянный стон.

— Кенсу, что болит?

— Все!

— Что произошло? Т-ты где-то ударился? Съел что-то испорченное? Что произошло?!

— Я не знаю! — закричал Кенсу, выдавливая из глаз слезы, чтобы показать свои глубокие эмоции. — Я самый больной парень в мире! О-о-о!

Он схватил полы халата г-жи Сон, когда та шагнула назад. Она взяла его за руку. Кенсу как можно сильнее расслабился, еле шевеля пальцами, и радостно встретил взволнованный и обеспокоенный 'Ох' медсестры.

— Ох, Кенсу, ты должен пойти домой!

— Не отправляйте меня домой, г-жа Сон! — закричал Кенсу. — Я не хочу покидать школу! Я люблю школу!

— Прости, Кенсу, — г-жа Сон отпустила его руки и помчалась к столу, чтобы написать ему справку об освобождении от уроков. — Я позвоню твоей матери и попрошу забрать тебя.

— Я сам смогу пойти домой, — заскулил Кенсу. — Я не хочу беспокоить свою бедную милую маму. Пожалуйста, просто позвоните ей и скажите, что я приду домой!

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — г-жа Сон вручила ему справку и пошла к телефону, чтобы сделать звонок. — Будь аккуратен, дорогой.

Кенсу перекатился на другой бок, отвернувшись лицом к стене. На мгновение его спектакль прервался, а на лице растянулась улыбка. Его отец был прав: он должен был пойти в актерский кружок, как предмет по выбору, вместо президентства.

Он перечитал справку, которую г-жа Сон вручила ему. Его билет отсюда. Как только он покинет школу, Кенсу заделается Шерлоком Холмсом. Он не прекратит поиски, пока не найдет доктора Ватсона.

У этих двоих определенно было что-то, что связывало их точно так же, как его и Чонина.

Он засунул бумажку в задний карман джинс и бросил взгляд через плечо на г-жу Сон. Она отчаянно говорила по телефону, и по тону ее голоса он мог точно сказать, что медсестра пыталась успокоить г-жу До.

Это жестокая уловка. Кенсу знал, что его мать ведётся на любую поддельную болезнь, которую он только мог придумать. С диагнозом ВИЧ он мог сказать, что, кашляни он хоть раз, г-жа До найдет в нем уже начавшуюся пневмонию.

Кенсу нахмурился. Ему не нравилось так грязно шутить над своей матерью. Он уже причинил ей не мало боли, когда она узнала, что он и Чонин не предохранялись и к каким последствиям это привело.

Кенсу вздохнул, намек на жалость растворился в толще воздуха. 'Больше тянуть нельзя', — сказал он себе. Тратить драгоценные минуты своей жизни в школе чертовски нерационально. А тратить их одному, без Чонина, — еще большее расточительство.

Не прошло и пары минут, как г-жа Сон наконец повесила трубку и снова подошла к кровати. Она помогла ему встать и надеть свой рюкзак. Все это время Кенсу тихонько пошатывался и старался опираться на женщину.

— Будь осторожен, хорошо? Позвони своим родителям, если почувствуешь себя хуже!

— Конечно, — Кенсу благодарно ей улыбнулся. — Удачного дня, г-жа Сон.

— Поправляйся, дорогой!

Кенсу медленно вышел из школы. Он аккуратно спускался с крыльца — на случай, если кто-то все же видел его представление. К тому же везде были камеры, контролирующие движения учащихся, и он был не готов к новой проблеме из-за своего вранья.

Он не сбавил своего темпа, пока не дошел до соседнего квартала. Как только он убедился, что никто не видит его, Кенсу начал работать.

Его ноги, казалось, накачали адреналином, и единственное, что двигало их, — мысль о тягучем, приятном удовлетворении, которое он получит, когда найдет Чонина.

Сначала он пошел домой. На обочине стоял автомобиль его матери, так что Кенсу медленно двинулся в обход своего дома.

Он скинул рюкзак на траву и взобрался по стене. Он осмотрел свою комнату на любой признак жизни или подсказки, которая связана с местонахождением Кима.

Но ничего. Его комната была точно такой же, какой он оставил её утром.

Простонав, Кенсу скатился со стены назад на траву. Он зашагал к дому Чонина и выполнил те же действия.

Помимо одеяла, валявшегося на полу, и тонны книг там же, Кенсу не увидел ничего интересного. Посчитав долг выполненным, он спрыгнул и оббежал дом Кимов.  
Он подошел к гаражу и приоткрыл дверь. Когда его взгляд не нашел блестящего красного мотоцикла, До ужаснулся.

Кенсу не знал, где теперь искать Чонина. Если он на своем мотоцикле, то теперь его не поймать. Этот демон мог уехать даже в Северную Корею! Да куда угодно!

Тем не менее, бывший президент заставил себя успокоиться. На панику нет времени. Если он сейчас заплачет, это никому пользы не принесет.

Но где мог быть Чонин?

Кенсу закусил губу. Было лишь несколько мест, в которые пойдет кто-то вроде Чонин, и Кенсу знал, что это явно не местная библиотека.

С новым приливом энергии Кенсу развернулся и направился в клуб, в который его давным-давно водил Чонин.

***

Чонин слышал голос, кричащий его имя.

Он отказывался открывать глаза. Зловоние противно заполняло его ноздри, заставляя чувствовать к себе особенное отвращение.

Он установил табу на алкоголь и курение навсегда. Он сделал это для Кенсу. Но увы, он снова здесь. Знакомый запах вызывал лишь рвотные позывы.

Чонин пришел в клуб в середине ночи, после похода к Чанелю. Клуб открыт двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и его, естественно, безо всяких вопросов впустили.

Где-то около четырех утра Чонин заполз в закрытую комнату, ту самую, в которой, когда они впервые пришли сюда, Кенсу упал в обморок.

Проревев несколько часов в вонючую подушку, Чонин заснул. И теперь его вырывали из самого сладкого сна (в котором главную роль, конечно, играл Кенсу) самым сладким голосом.

Он лился в его уши как музыка.

Владелец голоса был наконец рад найти его и теперь отчаянно пытался разбудить. Все же Чонин боялся просыпаться.

Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Слышать, как волшебный голос произносит твое имя, — сказочное удовольствие. Но не было никакой гарантии, что это не сон.

— Чонин, пожалуйста, проснись! Я везде искал тебя! Ты не можешь просто спать, когда я наконец нашел тебя! — Чонин чувствовал, как кто-то хватает его плечи и начинает трясти. — Черт возьми, Чонин! Не поступай так со мной!

Младший накрыл чужие руки своими. Торжественный крик оставил его рот, когда он неохотно открыл глаза.

— Ты правда настоящий?

Кенсу фыркнул.

— Нет. Я плод твоего воображения. Я Волшебник Су.

Чонин кивнул и положил голову обратно.

— Я так и думал.

Кенсу схватил подбородок Чонина и заставил его посмотреть на себя. Парень на кровати задрожал, внезапно начиная бояться того, что сейчас сойдет с губ Кенсу.

— Ты дурак, — зашипел Кенсу. — Напился просто потому, что я что-то там сказал. Слава Богу, ты не забрался на свой чертов мотоцикл в таком состоянии. Ты бы убил себя!

— И что?

Глаза Кенсу расширились.

— Что значит 'и что'?

— И что с того, что я убил бы себя? — спросил Чонин.

Он не ожидал пощечины. Чонин вскрикнул от острой боли, когда Кенсу резко засадил ему по щеке.

— Ким Чонин, никогда не смей так говорить! — по лицу Кенсу начали стекать слезы. — Я не то имел в виду! Я был на взводе! Я был зол, и смущен, и испуган! Конечно, я сказал бы что-то подобное! Кто угодно выйдет из себя, когда узнает, что у него чертов ВИЧ!

Чонин ничего не сказал. Он лежал абсолютно неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Его щека пылала красным, а боль, причиненная ему Кенсу, стрекотала сердце.

— Я л-люблю тебя, — продолжал Кенсу ломающимся голосом. — Ты вынес мне смертный приговор, но я все еще люблю тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что никогда не исчезнешь. Что никогда не оставишь меня. Я так боялся, что ты сделал что-нибудь глупое, когда сегодня не увидел тебя в школе.

Глаза Чонина распахнулись.

— Ты… волновался обо мне?

— Конечно, я волновался о тебе! Как, черт возьми, мне не волноваться?! Что за идиотский вопрос?!

Слезы хлынули из глаз Чонина.

— Ты не врешь? Ты действительно все еще любишь меня?

— Чонин, ты пьян или просто прикидываешься идиотом?

Чонин повернул голову и немедленно улыбнулся серьезному лицу Кенсу. Выражение старшего заставило его улыбнуться.

— И то, и другое, предполагаю. Умник.

Кенсу взобрался на кровать и улегся возле Чонина. Его тело прижалось к младшему, расслабляясь, когда две сильные руки обняли его талию.

— Умник, — повторил Чонин. — Извини. Я так сожалею.

— Попридержи извинения, Чонин, — ответил Кенсу. — Они не имеют значения. Что сделано… То сделано.

— Но я…

Кенсу положил указательный палец на пухлые губы Чонина.

— У нас у обоих не так много времени в запасе. Я не собираюсь все свои оставшиеся годы злиться на тебя. Это пустая трата времени.

Чонин высунул язык, облизывая палец Кенсу.

— Тогда как мы проведем наше время?

— Мы проведем его вместе, — щеки Кенсу залились румянцем. — Мы вместе закончим школу и поступим в институт. Мы поженимся и усыновим детей. Девочку и мальчика. Или двух мальчиков. Или двух девочек. Неважно. Кого бы мы ни выбрали, мы вырастим их вместе. Мы все будем жить вместе. Тао будет учить их ушу, а Исин преподавать танцы. Чунмен расскажет им, как важно не бегать по коридорам, а Бекхен — как быть острым на язык и победить на президентских выборах. Лухан и Сехун будут учить их писать и читать. Чанель и Ифань будут преподавать им баскетбол, а Минсок и Чонде — как сходить с ума.

Чонин моргнул.

— У тебя было много времени на размышления, не так ли?

— Нет. Я придумал это все на лету.

— Пожениться, умник? С детьми? .. Ты это серьезно?

— Ты хочешь расстаться?

— Нет!

— Тогда, да. Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились. С детьми.

Лицо Чонина озарила улыбка.

— Я тоже хочу этого.

— Отлично, — Кенсу наклонился вперед и оставил целомудренный поцелуй на губах Чонина. — Теперь давай вернемся домой, прежде чем моя мама решит, что я умер. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило выйти из школы, чтобы найти тебя, идиот.

***

Бекхен печатал на компьютере.

Его тело дрожало. Его ладони вспотели. Его разум продолжал кричать на него, чтобы он остановился, что слова, которые он печатал, были ошибкой. Еще не слишком поздно, чтобы забрать их.

Но он не мог. Он не мог заставить себя нажать кнопку 'стереть' и смотреть, как его работа исчезает. Эти слова намертво приклеены к экрану, и теперь он не мог их стереть.

У Кенсу ВИЧ. Бекхен знал, что это произойдет. Все знали, что Чонин был чем-то болен. Да вы сами посудите: ты не можешь быть здоровым человеком, если куришь, пьешь и все время трахаешься!

И все же, Бекхен никогда и подумать не мог, что Чонин настолько болен. И факт, что он передал это Кенсу…

Эмоции Бекхена кололи его горло. Он хотел плакать от того, что делал, но не мог. Чанель готовил внизу ужин, и Бекхен не хотел, чтобы он пришел и увидел его слезы.

Длинные и тонкие пальцы Бекхена проворно подпрыгивали от клавиши к клавише. Сообщение в блоге, которое он печатал, казалось, все росло и росло, а его сердце все тяжелело и тяжелело.

Все, над чем он работал, будет смыто в унитаз из-за этого сообщения. Тем не менее, Бекхен пожелал продолжать писать.

Все это время он твердил себе, что становился лучше как человек. Что все, что он делает прямо сейчас, — правильно. Что этим он исправит свои ошибки.

И Чанель будет еще больше любить его за это. О, как же сильно Чанелю это понравится! Одна только эта мысль питала Бекхена, заставляя печатать быстрее и более охотно.

Он откинулся на спинку рабочего кресла в комнате Чанеля, как только все было дописано. Он улыбнулся экрану ноутбука, игнорируя слезы сожаления, стекающие с его щек. Он чувствовал облегчение, подавляющее всякую печаль.

_______________________________  
Блог Бёна

( _Лучшее место для последних школьных новостей и сплетен! ~_ ) 

Эй, все. Это Бекхен.

Как многие из Вас уже знают, недавно я был назначен новым президентом нашей школы. И в то время как я рад, что мне выпала честь быть выбранным Вами, я также чувствую, что хочу отказаться.

Итак, коротко говоря, я хотел бы отказаться от своего нового положения.

Эта честь не предназначена для меня. Мне не принадлежит звание президента школы. Оно принадлежит До Кенсу.

Я знаю, что прежде, в предыдущем посте, я сказал, что Кенсу был худшим президентом, которой был в истории нашей школы. Однако, если вспомнить о прежних временах, я должен честно сказать и признать, что Кенсу всегда выполнял свою работу достойно.

Давайте не забывать факт, что его поведение колебалось то вверх, то вниз, будто американские горки, но теперь оно вернулось к месту, на котором и было, когда он был в разгаре своей славы.

Я уже послал по электронной почте письмо о своей отставке г-ну Ли. Он будет искать нового президента, так как вновь Кенсу я точно не предлагал.

Поэтому, мне нужна ваша помощь.

В опросе ниже, пожалуйста, выберите, считаете ли вы, что Кенсу должен снова стать нашим президентом. Следует помнить, что он самый умный в нашем потоке и самый преданный. Он приводил нашу школу к победе во многих областях больше раз, чем у меня пальцев. Он подходит для этой работы. Всегда подходил.

И единственная причина, по которой он потерял свое положение, во-первых, состояла в том, что такие люди как вы, да-да, вы, слушали такого идиота как я. Вместо того, чтобы встать и отклонить мое прошлое предложение, вы, как ищейки по следам, последовали за моими следами и выступили против него. Почему? Потому что у него был переходный момент, как и любого подростка?

Голосуйте за Кенсу. Все заслуживают второго шанса. Особенно он.

♦ _Бён_ ♦  
_______________________________

***

Когда Кенсу вернулся домой, его лицо усыпали поцелуями.

Г-жа До была безумно рада увидеть его. Из-за визита к Чонину он заставил ее ждать, и она почти получила сердечный приступ, смотря, как на часах тикали минуты.

Уверив её, что он чувствует себя намного лучше и умирать пока не собирается, Кенсу побежал наверх по лестнице в свою комнату.

Он захлопнул и закрыл на замок дверь. Мать здесь ему не нужна.

Потому что уже буквально через пару минут в комнату через окно залез Чонин, привычно садясь на кровать. Младший хитро улыбнулся и откинулся назад на локти, удивленно смотря, как Кенсу крутит замок.

Кенсу дрожал от выжидающего взгляда Чонина.

— Не напридумывай там ничего. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мои родители убили тебя.

— Поверь, умник, я об этом и не думал, — Чонин раскинул руки и открыл свои объятия. — Я просто хочу обняться.

— Никогда не думал, что увижу эту твою сторону, — захихикал Кенсу.

Он шагнул к кровати и упал в руки Чонина. Они как змеи обмотались вокруг него и повалили на матрас.

Кенсу вдохнул слабый запах Чонина, зарываясь носом в грудь младшего. Он вздохнул, чувствуя нотки того, чего почуять не хотел. Сам виноват.

— Кенсу.

— М?

— Давай пойдем завтра на свидание. После школы.

Кенсу улыбнулся в широкую грудь.

— Не собираешься больше пропускать школу?

— Я пытаюсь очиститься, — сказал Чонин. — Не пытайся снова превратить меня в плохого парня.

— Ты один, — ответил Кенсу. — Та твоя часть навеки скована цепью. Надеюсь. Не выпускай её.

— Не буду, ради тебя. Я сделаю все, чтобы больше никогда не причинить тебе боль.

— Не давай обещаний, которых не сможешь сдержать, — Кенсу прошелся пальцами по спине Чонина. — Где будет проходить наше свидание?

— В кровати.

— Чонин…

— Просто шутка. Я думал о парке. Немного свежего воздуха нам не помешает. Скоро у нас его не будет из-за экзаменов. Мы будем заперты из-за учебы.

Кенсу моргнул.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты учишься.

— Я тоже.

Кенсу поднял голову, когда Чонин аккуратно и медленно поднял его подбородок. Его глаза закрылись в момент, когда губы Чонина невероятно мягко коснулись его собственных. Казалось, будто теперь Чонин боялся целовать его.

Кенсу отстранился.

— Мне не больно, Чонин.

— Я… Я знаю.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, как ты привык это делать!

— Если тебе нравится, как я целуюсь, то мне стоит и тебя этому научить, умник!

— Боюсь, мой и твой поцелуи слишком разные! — ответил Кенсу.

Возьмем их оба.

Чонин потянул Кенсу за одежду ближе (если это вообще возможно), пока они практически не слились в одно тело.

Их губы впились друг в друга как автомобили, сталкивающиеся на автостраде. Кенсу чуть вскрикнул, когда их зубы столкнулись, отдавая вибрацией и по нижнему, и по верхнему ряду.

Чонин просто боготворил губы своего мальчика. Он так жаждал губ Кенсу, что счел за самую большую честь вновь прикоснуться к ним.

Его язык чертил круги, жадно пожирая губы и ощущения, которых он был так долго лишен. Кенсу не отставал от жаркого и горячего порыва Чонина, но так или иначе закончил тем, что сдался, позволив Чонину творить все, что тот хочет.

Руки младшего были наравне с языком. Одна аккуратно поддерживала лицо Кенсу, а другая изо всех сил сжимала его бедро. Сжав желанное тело, в ответ он получил тихий стон и приятную вибрацию во рту.

Они прервали поцелуй только тогда, когда оба начали задыхаться от катастрофически малого количества кислорода. Лицо Кенсу залилось пунцом, когда Чонин, отстраняясь, оставил на их нижних губах тонкую ниточку слюны.

— О, Б-Боже…

У Чонина перехватило дыхание.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Н-нет… — Кенсу обернул свои ноги вокруг талии Чонина, притягивая ближе. — Ты должен купить презервативы.

— Почему?

Кенсу не объяснял.

— Черт побери, просто купи презервативы.


	26. Chapter 26

Это был первый снег.

Кенсу загипнотизировано смотрел в окно, за которым с неба лениво падали белые снежинки. Они сотнями соединялись в одну целую армию, нападая на все еще зеленую траву и застилая её полотном белой простыни.

Лицо Кенсу озарила неожиданная улыбка. Такая настоящая, широкая улыбка, что растянутые губы даже немного свело.

Просто смотря на снег, он чувствовал себя ребенком. Почти невинным. Снег вернул воспоминания о былых временах, когда он беззаботно дурачился, лепил снеговиков и бросал снежки в лицо своего отца.

Он поднял высокий ворот своего свитера и открыл окно. Порыв ветра с силой ударил в лицо, и парень скорчился, пытаясь игнорировать стрекотавшие кожу снежинки.

Он высунулся из окна и прищуренными глазами посмотрел на окно Чонина. Через бесчисленные белые хлопья он едва смог разобрать силуэт парня, ходящего по комнате.

Чонин шагал взад-вперед, туда-сюда, и у Кенсу в голове всплыл вопрос: имело ли это отношение к тому, что их свидание в парке отменила погода. Если из-за погоды отменили даже занятия в школе, то это определенно означало, что на улице не было безопасно.

Кенсу по нос натянул воротник, пряча за теплой, красной шерстью улыбку. Он махнул Чонину, прекрасно зная, что младший может его даже и не увидеть.

Но Чонин почувствовал на себе взгляд Кенсу. Он подошел к окну и распахнул его, показывая миру свою улыбку.

Кенсу хотел увидеть его — эта мысль заставила Чонина трепетать, она грела его изнутри.

— Чонин! — сквозь воющий ветер крикнул Кенсу. — Иди сюда!

Чонину не нужно говорить дважды. Кенсу удалось увидеть, лишь как парень хватает шарф и быстро исчезает из поля зрения. Старший аккуратно прикрыл окно и помчался вниз, чтобы открыть дверь своему парню.

Г-жа До была на кухне, читала книгу. Когда кто-то постучал в дверь, она робко подняла голову. А когда мимо нее в прихожую словно ураган промчался её сын, она немедленно поняла, кто стоял с другой стороны.

И она не была рада. Когда она смотрела на молодого человека, который был причиной опасной болезни её сына, её кровь достигала своей точки кипения.

Г-жа До все еще не объяснила своему мужу, как и от кого Кенсу заразился ВИЧ. Откровенно говоря, раньше она ужасно чувствовала себя перед Чонином и не хотела, чтобы её муж увидел его. Но теперь, наоборот, она думала, что будет наслаждаться, когда г-н До будет как Джейсон из фильма 'Пятница 13-е' бежать за Чонином.

На самом деле, как бы не сожалела она, что практически дала добро на отношения Кенсу и Чонина, у г-жи До были глубокие сомнения относительно парней.

Тем не менее, она ничего не сказала, когда Кенсу распахнул дверь и бросился на шею Чонина. Как мать она чувствовала себя невероятно счастливой, видя, как светится лицо ее сына.

Они оба сияли. У женщины было ощущение, будто мальчики могут быть свечами, если в мире погаснет свет. Она никогда в жизни не видела Кенсу таким счастливым.

Она не уверена насчет этой пары. Это точно правильно? Ей стоит одобрить эти отношения? Чонин оправдывал ее надежды?

Нет. Он этого не делал. Как мог молодой человек, который был серьезно болен, не заботиться о своем партнере?

Несмотря на глубокое неодобрение, г-жа До сохранила спокойствие и опустила свой взгляд вниз на книгу. Она не хотела ругаться с Кенсу, чтобы он начал угрожать ей, что убежит из дома. Ее сердце разорвется не куски, если ее единственный сын исчезнет.

Г-жа До не поднимала взгляд, даже когда Чонин проговорил вежливое 'здравствуйте'. Она лишь подняла руку и махнула ей. Чонин не мог не заметить, насколько её движения напомнили ему Кенсу.

Старший, не теряя времени, потянул Чонина вверх. Кенсу закрыл за собой дверь, в то время как Чонин закрыл окно. В комнате было слишком холодно.

Чонин снял шарф и обнял своего любимого со спины. Он близко-близко прижал к себе Кенсу.

— Доброе утро, умник.

Кенсу повернул голову, видя сияющее лицо Чонина.

— На улице так холодно. Хорошо, что ты быстро пришел.

Чонин засмеялся и перевернул Кенсу в своих руках, чтобы их лица встретились.

— Я бы пришел к тебе, даже если бы случилось внезапное наводнение.

— Это сумасшествие.

— Это правда! — Чонин положил руки на плечи Кенсу. — Почему твой отец не дома в такую погоду?

— Вызов в больнице, — ответил Кенсу. — Он пошел на работу и сказал маме остаться дома.

— Эх, — большие пальцы Чонина очертили ключицы Кенсу, выпирающие через водолазку. — Твоя мама ведь очень рассерженна на меня?

Кенсу обнял Чонина.

— Очень.

— Это и понятно, — вздохнул Чонин.

Они замолчали. Новость о диагнозе Кенсу все еще не могла уложиться в голове. И как бы они оба не хотели об этом думать, это подсознательно разъедало их.

Кенсу усмехнулся от вытянувшегося лица Чонина. Ему не нравилось, когда выражение младшего тускнело. Чонин выглядел намного красивее, когда улыбался.

— Чем хочешь заняться? — спросил Кенсу. — У меня есть пара настольных игр еще с детства. Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

Чонин убрал руки с плеч Кенсу.

— Давай просто поговорим.

— Просто поговорим? Зная тебя, это выльется во что-то другое.

Губы Чонина растянулись в улыбке.

— Проблемы?

Кенсу игриво ударил Чонина в грудь. Его кулак, все же, не достиг своей цели. Пальцы Чонина обхватили его запястье, снова притягивая парня к себе.

Кенсу изо всех сил старался казаться недовольным предложением Чонина, упрямо бросая злобные взгляды в лицо парня. Он в ответ получал лишь мягкую улыбку.

Чонин расслабил хватку и поднял руку своего парня к своим губам, в процессе закатав рукав водолазки. Он припал к теплой коже Кенсу губами, оставляя на ней нежные, легкие, словно бабочка, поцелуи.

Кенсу наблюдал за ним с затаенным дыханием. Он не привык видеть Чонина настолько нежным и заботливым. В голову тут же пришел вопрос, имело ли это отношение к вине, которая, очевидно, все еще кусала Чонина за живое.

После того, как он закончил с рукой, Чонин переместился вверх и сбросил воротник свитера старшего. Его губы аккуратно задели кожу Кенсу.

Кенсу не просил, чтобы он вел себя грубо, как это было вчера. Он просто стоял как статуя, опустив веки и руки, словно ветви плакучей ивы.

Губы Чонина вновь причмокивают на коже Кенсу.

— Какие камни ты любишь?

— Что за странный вопрос?

— Нормальный.

Один из глаз Кенсу неохотно открылся.

— Ничего не покупай мне.

— Я куплю тебе это, даже если ты говоришь нет.

— Я скормлю это собаке.

— У тебя нет собаки.

— Я куплю и накормлю её этим.

— Но ты убьешь её.

— Мне в любом случае не нравятся собаки.

— Умник, — захихикал Чонин. — Ну давай. Скажи честно. Какие драгоценные камни тебе нравятся?

— Мне не нравятся драгоценности! — запротестовал Кенсу. — Что, черт возьми, ты собираешься купить? Ожерелье из жемчуга?!

— Если ты это хочешь, то да.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Кенсу. — Пожалуйста, Чонин. Не покупай мне эти глупости! Я не девочка! Бриллианты — лучшие друзья девушек, а не мои!

— Тогда никаких камней, — приметил Чонин.

— Чонин, я предупреждаю тебя..

— Как же мне, — начал Чонин, перебив Кенсу, — купить тебе обручальное кольцо, если тебе не нравятся драгоценности?

Глаза Кенсу расширились. Как Минсок описал их в первую встречу, они стали словно бинокли. Он отодвинулся от Чонина, с оцепеневшим дыханием не отрывая взгляд от парня.

— Ч-Чонин, — выдохнул Кенсу, вспыхивая красным. — Мы… С-слишком молоды.

— Я знаю. Вот почему я хотел бы сделать тебе предложение.

— Помолвка?

— Да.

— Чонин, тебе не нужно покупать бесполезное барахло, чтобы связать себя со мной! Просто от того, что у меня на пальце ничего нет, не значит, что я не люблю тебя!

— Умник, — начал Чонин, снова обхватив талию Кенсу. — Я чувствовал бы себя… более безопасно… если бы у тебя на пальце было кольцо. Это кажется глупо, но… Видя, что ты носишь кольцо, которое я подарил тебе… Это дало бы мне надежду.

— Ты все еще боишься, что я оставлю тебя?

Похоже, что да. Кенсу тихонько провел пальцами по его щекам, скулам, губам, сжатым в тонкую линию. Чонину не идет быть серьезным. Он все еще волнуется по этому поводу?

Кенсу не знал, как утешить Чонина. Из-за всей этой нервотрепки и он, и Чонин поседеют уже к тридцати годам. Это начинало напрягать.

— Я никогда так серьезно ни к кому не относился, — объяснил Чонин тихим голосом. — Ты знаешь это. Ты знаешь, что у меня была тенденция очаровать кого-нибудь на ночь, и, получив свое, бросить. Я не хочу делать так с тобой. Я хочу посвятить себя тебе. Кольцо — мой способ напоминать тебе об этом каждый день.

Кенсу закусил губу.

— Может купишь что-нибудь в магазине 'все за доллар'?

— Умник, я не хочу на тебе экономить. Ни в коем случае. Нет.

— Я клянусь Богу, Чонин, если ты купишь что-то, что заставит тебя заложить свой дом…

Чонин удивленно засмеялся.

— Я не настолько безумен!

— Ты в этом уверен?

Чонин приподнял Кенсу над полом и шагнул к кровати.

— Я уверен.

Сам он сел на матрас, а Кенсу посадил к себе на колени. Хотя комната была холодной, оба парня внезапно почувствовали жар, словно в сауне.

Кенсу чувствовал, как по его спине под свитером стекает пот. Он не знал, был ли он возбужден от того, что трется между бедрами Чонина, или просто из-за неожиданного предложения младшего.

Чонин нежно очертил вены на запястье Кенсу.

— То, что ты сказал мне вчера в клубе, продолжает проигрываться в моей голове как сломанная пластинка.

— Тебе понравился мой небольшой монолог?

— Я обожаю его, — рука Чонина скользнула под водолазкой Кенсу. — Я живу твоими словами. Это прекрасный план. Красивый.

Капли пота на коже Кенсу испарились, как только горячая ладонь Чонина подпалила его спину. Он не мог не задрожать от тонких пальцев, вверх и вниз скользящих по его позвоночнику.

— И ты красивый, — прошептал Чонин. — Все в тебе так красиво. Ты как произведение искусства. Как застывшая фотография.

'Что на него нашло?' — думал Кенсу. — 'Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил такое прежде. Он читал книгу, как задушить своего парня словами?'

— Ты для меня весь мир, — заключительная фраза речи Чонина.

Кенсу дико смущен. Он никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Больше не слышен завывающий ветер, снег больше не стучит в окно.

Кенсу в раю. Чонин вместе с ним. И больше никого им не надо.

Он не чувствовал, как слезы начали скатываться по его щекам. Они падали градом, как снег снаружи. Чонин не сделал и движения, чтобы вытереть их. Это были слезы счастья; их не нужно стирать.

Старшего не заботило, казался ли Чонин дрянным или его слова были заучены из книги. (Хотя ни в одной книге их не найти. Чонин сам был удивлен, что сказал что-то, что заставило Кенсу заплакать. Возможно он должен стать писателем?) 

Все, что сказал Чонин, было так замечательно, что Кенсу хотел, чтобы он говорил все это снова и снова. Он упал на Чонина и всхлипнул в шею парня.

— Ч-Чонин! Ты для меня вселенная!

Кенсу чувствовал на своей спине чужую руку, будто Чонин цеплялся за него, как за спасательный круг. Вздох облегчения сошел с губ младшего.

— Кенсу, ты даже не представляешь, как счастлив я услышать это.

***

Снежинки цеплялись за ресницы Кенсу.

Его щеки от мороза стали розовыми, а нос столь же красный, как мотоцикл Чонина.

Шарф Чонина надежно закручен вокруг его шеи, концами уходя в его рукавицы.

Снег, теперь редкий, все еще падал с неба, даже когда солнце начинало заходить за горизонт. Чонин тут же предложил Кенсу выйти на улицу, как только он увидел, что погода начала сдаваться.

Г-жа До настояла, чтобы оба остались на заднем дворе их дома. Мальчики согласились; Чонин повиновался намного более охотно, нежели Кенсу.

Кенсу не мог вспомнить, когда он последний раз носил утепленные болоневые штаны, такие же огромные, как и куртка, которую его мама напялила на него.

Он был похож на огромного пингвина, ну или просто на надутый шарик. Чонин никогда не видел ничего более милого, поэтому улыбка ни на секунду не сходила с его лица, когда они вышли на снег.

Кенсу едва мог наклониться, чтобы зачерпнуть немного снега и слепить из него снежок. Чонин же, одетый в легкую куртку и джинсы, был намного более быстрым и гибким, поэтому Кенсу всегда первый получал снежок в лицо.

Поэтому оба разочаровались в снежках и решили сделать снеговика. Но в скафандре Кенсу это сделать было фактически невозможно; он не мог даже наклониться, что уж там говорить о лепке.

— Я чувствую себя чертовым эскимосом! — закричал Су, расстегивая молнию куртки.

— Эй! — руки Чонина немедленно оказались на застежке-молнии, застегивая ее обратно. — Твоя мама не хочет, чтобы ты заболел. И я с ней согласен.

— Я умираю в этом, Чонин. Я хочу снять все с себя!

— Мне нравится эта идея, — усмехнулся Чонин. — Но давай подождем, пока мы не вернемся внутрь. Вот тогда ты можешь начать раздеваться.

Кенсу нахмурился и шлепнулся вниз на снег. Он вытянул ноги, похлопав по ним рукавицами, и начал рассматривать белые снежинки на темной ткани.

Чонин сел около него.

— Айгу. Не грусти. По крайней мере ты восхитительно выглядишь.

— Разве тебе не холодно? — спросил Кенсу, смотря на уже до нитки промокшие джинсы Чонина. — Тебе отдать шарф?

— Неа. Холод вообще не беспокоит меня.

— Говорит парень, который дрожит.

Чонин обнажил свои блестящие зубы в улыбке. Кенсу закатил глаза от явной лжи своего парня. Он изо всех сил пытался сложить руки на его груди, его опухший стоящий на пути жакет.

— Вот именно поэтому мы идем домой! Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел!

— Ладно, достаточно.

Чонин встал и начал шагать к двери. Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как заметил, что не слышит хруст шагов Кенсу позади.

Он обернулся, совершенно не ожидая увидеть, как Кенсу яростно барахтался из стороны в сторону, сидя все на том же месте. Из-за того, как он был одет, старший не мог встать.

Чонин просто взорвался смехом. Кенсу ответил ему снежком в лицо, все также пытаясь встать на ноги.

— Прекрати смеяться и помоги мне!

— О, умник! — Чонин обхватил надутого Кенсу руками. — Ты похож на яичный рулетик!

— Ха. Ха. Очень забавно. Настолько забавно, что я почти забыл засмеяться.

Чонин поднял Кенсу на ноги. Он не отпускал Кенсу, боясь, что тот упадет и покатится как надувной мячик.

Чонин чмокнул Кенсу в холодную щеку. Он повел старшего ко входу и, стряхнув с него весь снег, закрыл дверь.

Г-жа До немедленно оказалась около них, держа в руках две кружки горячего шоколада. Сладкий аромат какао заполнил комнату, и Кенсу на мгновение забыл ад, в который он был одет.

Его мать наблюдала, как бережно Чонин помогал Кенсу снять его одежду. У Кенсу было серьезное подозрение, что она боялась, что Чонин толкнет его к стене и разденет догола.

Ее ястребиный взгляд все время был прикован к рукам Чонина. Кенсу видел, что щеки Чонина начали краснеть. Было ли это от холода или смущения, Кенсу не знал.

Как только они повесили свои промокшие насквозь куртки и огромные штаны Кенсу на вешалку, г-жа До вручила им их горячий шоколад и, сутулясь, пошла в гостиную.

Чонин проводил ее почти печальным, пристальным взглядом.

— Я все еще трепещу от факта, что она до сих пор не ударила меня.

Кенсу не отвечал, потягивая свой горячий шоколад. Он последовал за своей матерью в гостиную, Чонин хвостиком увязался за ним. Он должен уверить ее, что все в порядке.

Г-жа До сидела на диване. Ее руки злобно быстро перебрали спицы, создавая что-то абстрактное. Взгляд Кенсу не отрывался от ее пальцев.

Он сел около нее и положил голову на её плечо. Г-жа До на секунду напрягалась, но тут же расслабилась и продолжила работать.

— Ты намочил ноги?

Кенсу посмотрел вниз на носки.

— Нет, мама.

— Как насчет тебя, Чонин?

— Все в порядке, г-жа До, — ответил Чонин. — Я ценю ваше беспокойство.

Г-жа До подняла взгляд и нерешительно улыбнулась Киму. Кенсу с замирание сердца наблюдал за их взаимодействием. Хорошо. Они хотя бы уже улыбаются друг другу.

— Мама.

Внимание г-жи До вернулось к Кенсу.

— Да, любимый?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кенсу. — И я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Г-жа До посмотрела вниз на клубки шерсти на ее коленях.

— Спасибо.

— Ты ведь тоже хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив? — спросил Кенсу.

— Да, — женщина вздохнула. — И я знаю, что ты будешь счастлив с… — она сделала паузу, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина. — … ним.

Потупленный взгляд Чонина упал на темную жидкость в его кружке. Будем честны, он слишком нервничал, чтобы посмотреть г-же До в глаза.

— Простите меня, — пробормотал он. — Я знаю, что мое извинение ничего не значит, но правда хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я люблю Кенсу. И тем не менее, я причинил ему боль. И этому нет оправданий. Я сделаю все, чтобы это больше никогда не повторилось.

Пальцы г-жи До вновь начали перемещаться.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, Ким Чонин.

— Я прав.

Уголки губ г-жи До дернулись.

— Я знала, что вы хорошая пара. Я просто хочу, чтобы твой отец, Кенсу, одобрил это. Я все еще не сообщила ему новость, и ей-Богу, он возненавидит тебя, Чонин.

Младший очертил край своей кружки.

— Он должен знать.

Г-жа До повернулась к Кенсу и поцеловала сына в щеку.

— Теперь оба быстро наверх. Отец будет дома с минуты на минуту. Почему бы тебе не показать Чонину свои детские фотографии? Даже те, когда ты был в ванне. Они самые милые. В конце концов, он уже видел все, что только можно увидеть.

— Мама!

Чонин не мог содержать свой смех.

— Г-жа До, могу я вас расцеловать!

— Пожалуйста, не стоит, — хотя слова и были серьезными, был виден намек на игривость и скромную улыбку. — Уйдите с глаз моих, маньяки. Отношения между вами настолько сладкие, что у меня аж зубы разболелись.

***

Чонин потерял счет времени.

Он не помнил, во сколько тем утром Кенсу его позвал к себе или во сколько точно он вошел. Будто это произошло несколько секунд назад.

Часы Кенсу показали десять вечера. Они оба не могли поверить, что этот день уже подходит у концу. Время, действительно, так быстро летит.

Чонин, как оказалось, не хотел уходить. Несомненно, он жил в ближайшем соседнем доме справа, но даже это казалось слишком далеко. Кенсу, казалось, разделял это же мнение, потому что его лицо жалостливо скривилось, когда Чонин объявил, что время идти домой из-за недавно установленного родителями комендантского часа.

— Но ты же в соседнем доме, — запротестовал Кенсу, прижимаясь лицом к груди Чонина. — Ты не можешь просто попросить переночевать тут?

— Умник, твой папа внизу. Нам еще повезло, что он до сих пор не пришел сюда. Думаешь, он не сможет прийти, в то время как мы будем спать? Думаешь, он будет счастлив от того, что увидит?

Губы Кенсу стянулись в тонкую линию.

— Тогда могу я переночевать у тебя?

Обычно Чонин никогда бы не отказался от наличия Кенсу в его комнате, но на сей раз у него другое мнение. Они и так ходят на тонком льду. Но. Большим глазам Кенсу трудно сопротивляться, и довольно скоро, после того, Кенсу запер дверь в свою спальню, Чонин помогал ему вылезти из окна.

Пол в комнате Чонина был сплошным беспорядком. Всюду лежали книги, учебники тут и там стояли стопками в несколько футов высотой. Кенсу, первый ступивший во владения Ким, успел споткнуться об учебник по биологии, и если бы не младший и его ловкие руки, то он бы вновь оказался в сугробе на улице.

В то время как Чонин подвел его к кровати, Кенсу заметил поставку для свечей, стоящую в углу. Он почему-то вспомнил, как Чонин зажигал для него свечи, освещая комнату романтичным, слабым светом.

Чонин усадил его на кровать и поцеловал в лоб.

— Я дам тебе надеть что-нибудь более удобное.

— Пусть это будет что-нибудь приличное.

Чонин потрепал его по волосам.

— Конечно. Что-нибудь из гардероба моей матери.

— Что?!

— Ты слишком короткий для моей одежды! — засмеялся Чонин. — И я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно.

— Ты намеренно пытаешься засунуть меня в жаровню, Ким Чонин?

— Нет. Но это хорошая идея.

Подрагивая от смеха, Чонин подошел к двери

— Просто подожди здесь. Я попытаюсь найти что-нибудь из своей старой одежды, что подойдет тебе.

Как только Чонин ушел, Кенсу прилег на кровать и начал осматривать комнату. Ему намного больше нравилось расположение комнаты Чонина, нежели собственной, даже при том, что у них особо не было отличий.

Кто раньше жил в этом доме? Кто раньше спал в комнате Чонина? Кенсу не мог вспомнить. Он ничего не мог вспомнить до того, как приехал Чонин. Было теплое ощущение, будто младший всегда здесь жил.

Он вцепился пальцами в матрас, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы. Внезапное желание выразить свои эмоции накрыло его с головой, и вскоре он проиграл им, закутываясь по самую макушку в одеяло и простыни, которые так сильно пахли восхитительным запахом Чонина.

Он был болен, но он был счастлив. Он умирал, но при этом как никогда чувствовал себя живым. Может быть он сумасшедший? Может он потерял свой рассудок?

Нет. На этот раз Кенсу был уверен в том, что делал. Он был уверен в каждом шаге, который делал в направлении, в котором он шел.

До Кенсу впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя уверенно и умиротворенно.

Он поднял голову на звук шагов, улыбаясь, когда высокая фигура Чонина приблизилась к нему. Младший по-доброму захихикал, когда увидел Кенсу в 'коконе' из одеяла.

— Немного запутался, гусеница? — Кенсу лишь зардел и откатился к другой стороне кровати. Он почти упал. Чонин подхватил его в самый последний момент.

— Где бы ты без меня был, растяпа?

— На полу, — предложил ответ Кенсу, выбираясь из мягкой ткани.

 — Вот, пожалуйста, пижама, — Чонин протянул флисовые тренировочные штаны и футболку. — Не самая, конечно, лучшая пижама, но довольно удобная. Они теплые и мягкие. Моя комната по ночам довольно холодная. Мы пытаемся экономить, поэтому мои родители выключили отопление в моей комнате. Вот, переоденься.

— Как любезно с их стороны.

Кенсу слез с кровати и поспешил переодеться в ванную. Уже в ванной он слышал копошение Чонина в комнате и даже испуганно дернулся, когда что-то со стуком неожиданно рухнуло с другой стороны двери.

— Упс! — услышал он Чонина. — Вот же ж! Глупый стул.

Хихикая, старший вышел из ванной и положил свою старую одежду на стул. Чонин уже был переодет ко сну (хотя Кенсу на 100% был уверен, что младший намеренно выбрал черную майку, только чтобы показать свои мышцы и покрасоваться перед Кенсу) и сидел на кровати.

— Иди сюда, — Чонин похлопал по матрасу около себя. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Кровать чуть пошатнулась, когда словно ребенок Кенсу буквально напрыгнул на нее. Изголовье стукнулось о стену, и оба не смогли содержать свой смех, даже зная, что родители Чонина были в соседней комнате.

— Тсс! — зашипел Чонин. — Все, довольно. Айгу.

Кенсу положил голову на плечо Чонина, широко улыбаясь и показывая свои десны.

— Что ты хотел мне показать?

— Это, — Чонин положил на колени черный альбом. — Ты не показал мне свои детские фотографии, поэтому я покажу тебе свои.

— Ну конечно. Так я и поверил.

— Я серьезно. И не называй меня Ширли.

— Ха-ха. Очень забавно. Прекрати имитировать американские фильмы.

— Боже, умник, просто открой альбом и посмотри на мои невероятные фотографии!

Кенсу взял из рук своего парня альбом и открыл крышку. Первая страница была чиста (чтобы добавить элемент интриги, прокомментировал Чонин), и Кенсу сразу перевернул её.

Первым, что он увидел, был улыбающийся ребенок. На его лице в улыбке растянулись не только губы — казалось, его глаза светились не меньше беззубого рта. Кенсу поднял взгляд, чтобы прочитать заголовок, аккуратно выведенный в верхнем правом углу.

Чонин; 23-го февраля 1995. Если Кенсу не ошибся, то Чонину на фотографии был только годик. Он посмотрел на полные щеки маленького ребенка. Еще чуть-чуть и Минсок может вызвать его на дуэль.

Он перевернул страницу. Теперь он видел фотографию мальчика, испуганно уставившегося на камеру почти потерянным взглядом, чье лицо было измазано шоколадом.

Чонин виновато потер затылок.

— Мой отец поймал меня за тайным поеданием торта, испеченного мамой для моего кузена.

— Ты ужасен! — вскрикнул Кенсу. — Бедный кузен!

— Эй! Ему повезло, что я первый попробовал. Он был ужасен. Вообще не сладкий! — Чонин скривил лицо. — Все еще помню этот вкус.

Они так и продолжили: Кенсу листал страницы, а Чонин объяснял ситуации, когда вверху не было заголовков.

Альбом был огромен, но обоих не заботил его размер.

На половине альбома Кенсу начал замечать изменения. После фотографии, на которой Чонин гордо стоит со своей первой баскетбольной командой, помогая тренеру поддержать их кубок, он стал Чонином, который выглядел… искусственно.

Его глаза стали стеклянными, а взгляд пустым. Кенсу немедленно увидел все изменения. Фотография была, очевидно, сделана после того, как Чонин начал употреблять наркотики.

Все следующие фотографии были похожи, менялись лишь место, время и одежда Чонина.

Было слишком много фотографий, где он принудительно натягивал на свое лицо улыбку.

И в каждой мимолетной фотографии Кенсу не мог не заметить, как Чонин, казалось, становился все более и более бледным и худым, более худым и бледным, и более, и более…

Он собирался перевернуть на последнюю страницу, как внезапно Чонин захлопнул альбом и выдернул из его рук. Кенсу даже не успел сообразить, что к чему.

— Прости, — пробормотал Чонин. — Не хочу, чтобы ты видел последнюю фотографию.

Кенсу нахмурился.

— Отлично, теперь я хочу знать, что это! Я заинтригован!

— Нет! — Чонин поднял альбом над головой, вне доступа Кенсу. — Спасибо за участие, но игра закончена.

— Чонин! — заскулил Кенсу, складывая на груди руки. — Если ты не покажешь мне, я уйду! И больше никогда не вернусь!

— Ты не посмеешь, — ухмыльнулся Чонин.

Кенсу сузил глаза и свесил с кровати ногу.

— Хорошо, я покажу.

Чонин неохотно протянул Кенсу альбом, который тут же выхватили из его рук. Кенсу мгновенно открыл последнюю станицу.

Лицо Чонина покраснело, а челюсть Кенсу оцепенело отвисла. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, на что он смотрит.

Это был он, спящий в своей постели. Его прежне красная копна волос была взъерошена и торчала в разные стороны, в некоторых местах, особенно на лбу и висках, пряди были слегка взмокшими.

Помимо одеяла, накинутого на его тело, было очевидно, что он был полностью гол. Единственное, что было видно, кроме его лица, — его молочно-белое плечо, выглядывающее из-под ткани.

Хотя он и спал, он выглядел невероятно устало. Кенсу вполне был уверен, что знал, почему он выглядел настолько усталым на этой фотографии, и его лицо запылало огнем.

— Я сделал это сто лет назад, — отнекивался Чонин. — Это был первый раз, когда у нас было в твоей комнате. Я просто подумал, что ты выглядел так, я не знаю… великолепно.

Кенсу медленно закрыл книгу и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина.

— Это страшно. Фотографировать меня, пока я мирно сплю.

— Вот почему я не хотел тебе это показывать.

— Извращенец.

— Эй, подожди…

— Педофил.

— Кенсу, но ты ведь старше меня, я не могу…

— Маньяк.

Если бы губы Чонина не оказались на его собственных, Кенсу бы еще часами пополнял этот список.


	27. Chapter 27

Кенсу проснулся под пение птиц.

Это было странно. Наверное, это любовь заставляет людей обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Кенсу, действительно, прежде никогда не обращал внимание на птиц, но после знакомства с Чонином, все вокруг него, включая природу, стало намного ярче и живее.

Будто он открыл для себя новый мир, и, откровенно говоря, Кенсу наслаждался им. Вещи, что теперь он видел и слышал, были удивительны. Новые цвета, о которых он никогда и не знал, теперь стали видимы для его глаз, а его уши заполнили звуки, которые напомнили музыкальную симфонию.

Длинная, но такая короткая история — вот она жизнь.

Он повернул голову к закрытому окну. Снег запорошил окна Чонина, а узоры от вчерашнего мороза блестели в утреннем солнечном свете.

Затем Кенсу перевел взгляд на того, кто лежал на кровати рядом с ним. Человек, занимающий вторую часть кровати, был неподвижен, его лицо спрятано в подушке, а волосы причудливо взъерошены.

Кенсу вытянул руку, проводя пальцем по щеке своего парня. Глаза последнего распахнулись. Кенсу немедленно покраснел и закусил щеку изнутри.

— Как давно ты не спишь?

Простыни почти неслышно зашуршали, когда Чонин обнял его.

— Некоторое время.

— Почему не разбудил меня?

— Потому что я извращенец, педофил и жуткий маньяк, которому нравится наблюдать, как ты спишь.

Кенсу фыркнул от саркастичного замечания и упал в приглашающие объятия Чонина. Он спрятал лицо в шее своего парня. Руки младшего обняли его талию как ремень безопасности, сильно и безопасно, защищая ото всех.

Пальцы Чонина, словно расчесывая, прошлись по его волосам. Теплое дыхание Кенсу обдало его кожу, лаская и создавая в сердце тепло.

Его ладонь легла на шею старшего, подвигая голову ближе для утреннего поцелуя. Он был целомудренный и невинный, но полностью позволял насладиться вкусом губ Кенсу. Утро — лучшее время для поцелуев. Чонин чувствовал только Кенсу, и Кенсу чувствовал только Чонина.

Глаза Кенсу мерцали как снег снаружи. Темные омуты плавили сердце Чонина, заставляли кровь кипеть.

— Доброе утро.

Чонин погладил Кенсу по щеке.

— И тебе, умник.

Руки Чонина прекратили гладить его лицо и скользнули под тело парня. Кенсу почувствовал, как его нагло подняли с теплого матраса. Но он расслабился, доверяясь объятиям Чонина (и в который раз чувствуя себя принцессой), и положил голову на плечо младшего.

Чонин отнес его в ванную. Благодаря сильному пинку дверь за ними с громким хлопком закрылась — этого было достаточно, чтобы разбудить его родителей. Пальцы Кенсу начали трепать кромку черной майки Чонина.

Дыхание Кима участилось.

— Мы должны принять душ перед школой.

Кенсу ухмыльнулся.

— Мы  _должны_ или мы  _хотим_?

— Мы знаем, что хотим, но ради детей, мы скажем, что нам нужно.

_О чем, черт возьми, он говорит?_

— Ради детей?

— Всегда ради детей.

Чонин опустил Кенсу на холодный кафельный пол. Он тихонько толкнул старшего к стене и начал избавлять его от пижамы, которую сам дал ему накануне ночью. Каждый раз, когда Чонин облизывал губы, Кенсу лишался элемента одежды.

Как только Кенсу остался в одних боксерах, они поменялись ролями. Чонин поднял руки над головой, чтобы Кенсу снял его майку и оставил мягкий поцелуй на груди.

— Мы должны помыться вместе.

Улыбка Чонина превратилась в дерзкую усмешку.

— Мы должны или мы хотим?

— Если мы будем вместе мыться, мы сэкономим воду, — ответил Кенсу. — Мы будем помогать окружающей среде. И… детям…

— Как скажешь, умник, — захихикал Чонин.

Чонин раздвинул створки душевой кабинки и втолкнул Кенсу во внутрь. Его губы нашли мраморное плечо старшего, а язык начал вылизывать сладкую кожу.

Когда Чонин включил душ, ткань боксеров Кенсу начала плотно облегать его как клей. Возбуждение становилось невыносимым, а прохладная вода, стекающая вниз по всем выпуклостям, совершенно не помогала умерить пыл.

Ванную начал наполнять пар, восхитительно и опьяняюще. Тело Кенсу плавилось как топленое масло, когда Чонин протянул к нему руки, чтобы найти в искусственном тумане. Капельки воды падали на кожу Кенсу, а руки Чонина скользили вниз.

Горячий воздух ударил Кенсу в лицо, когда Чонин буквально разорвал последнюю часть одежды, отделявшую его от желанного тела. Кенсу непроизвольно начал ласкать шею младшего и тихонько поскуливать, чувствуя, как член Чонина потерся о его собственный.

Ладони Чонина вновь начали ласкать Кенсу, пока вода струйками стекала по его телу, подчеркивая все его достоинства.

— Умник, — голос Чонина был хриплый и неуверенный, — ты очень красивый.

Руки Кенсу инстинктивно, по привычке, обняли его шею. Он подвинулся ближе, чтобы пространство между ними полностью исчезло, прижимаясь к мокрой груди.

Чонин ласкал его бедра, наслаждаясь хриплыми вздохами, так же легко слетавшими с губ Кенсу, как вода из душа. Его пальцы медленно гладили кожу, желая запомнить это чувство и боясь, что больше никогда не почувствует это снова.

— Чонин…

Младший мыльной рукой обхватил член Кенсу, чувствуя, как тот твердеет и растет в его ладони. Пена медленно начала стекать вниз, а стоны Кенсу быстро равняться с шумом воды.

— О, Чонин…

Веки Кенсу опустились, а спина выгнулась дугой, когда в конечностях стало приятно покалывать. Чонин наблюдал за ним своим страстным, пристальным взглядом, фанатично восхищаясь реакциям, которые он сам вытягивал из старшего.

Пухлые губы Кенсу широко открылись, протягивая сладкое 'oх', от которого у другого перехватило дыхание. Он наклонился вперед, впиваясь ими в шею Чонина, зубами оставляя метки.

Стоны желания, казалось, плавили Чонина. Он был готов раствориться в голосе старшего.

Чонин не знал, когда Кенсу успел найти мыло или что-то подобное, но он не мог не вскрикнуть, когда чужая рука внезапно сжала его член.

— Умник, — пробормотал Чонин, толкнувшись в руку Кенсу.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — ответил Кенсу, подражая движениям, которые делал сам Чонин.

Стоя под душем, они все больше и больше сгорали. У Кенсу было чувство, будто они были мальчиками из младшей школы; было смешно, вот честно, дрочить друг другу, когда оба уже давно друг другу отдались.

Но Кенсу знал, почему Чонин не заходил дальше, и он был благодарен. Младший не был готов к новым последствиям, даже зная, что ущерб уже нанесен. А кто знает? Ведь, вдруг, будет и хуже.

Кенсу был на первом месте.

Чонин выгнул спину, чувствуя, как сперма стекает вниз по его животу. И, когда он кончил, единственный, кого он видел и слышал, был Кенсу. Это было прекрасно.

После этого они мылись в тишине, иногда лишь случайно хихикая или восклицая 'осторожно, мыло'. Язык их тела говорил за них, руки передавали чувства, а губы играли с кожей партнера.

К тому времени, когда оба закончили, Кенсу не был уверен, когда он был чище: до или после того, как он вошел в душ.

Чонин оделся первым и вышел через окно. Кенсу пристально наблюдал, как парень поднялся в его комнату и затем начал рыться в шкафу, чтобы найти новую пару боксеров и школьную форму. Когда он вернулся, он был похож на почтового голубя: на одном плече висела одежда, на другом — рюкзак Кенсу.

Как только Кенсу был готов, они как супер первоклассные шпионы вместе вылезли из окна Чонина и зашагали в школу. Кенсу таял, когда рука Чонина сжала его собственную.

Погода была неправильно теплой, особенно после метели, но Кенсу был благодарен. Ведь помимо шарфа Чонина вокруг шеи, ему ничего не нужно, разве что только сам Чонин.

Они пришли в школу рано. Кенсу немедленно подошел к своему шкафчику, чтобы разобраться с творившимся там беспорядком. Чонин, естественно, шел за ним. Кенсу подумал, что они были словно утка и утенок.

Чонин прислонился к шкафчику около Кенсу и начал наблюдать за ним. Кончик ремня в штанах Кенсу немного свисал, указывая Чонину вниз, на промежность Кенсу.

Старший скривил лицо, чувствуя пристальный взгляд даже через ткань.

— Тебе душа не хватило?

— С тобой мне никогда не хватит, Кенсу.

— Такой дрянной.

— Но такой верный.

Кенсу улыбнулся содержимому своего шкафчика, чувствуя себя довольным как удав. Он знает, что он для сердца Чонина дороже всего на свете. Губы младшего растягивались в улыбке, когда он увидел выражение лица Кенсу.

Как только старший закончил и взял учебники для первого урока, Чонин взял его руку и потянул к классу английского. Кенсу гордо шел через толпу студентов, игнорируя всех, когда они видели их переплетенные пальцы.

Они сели за свои столы. Тао уже был на месте, поэтому, как только Кенсу уселся, он повернул голову, чтобы слабо улыбнуться другу.

— Кто это пришел, мистер президент?

Кенсу усмехнулся.

— Думаю, что ты уже знаешь. Да ты наверняка первым узнал.

— Узнал о чем? — спросил Тао. — Ты имеешь в виду, что Бекхен заменил тебя, а затем отказался от поста?

Кенсу непонимающе посмотрел на друга, а затем развернулся и также посмотрел на Чонина. Тот лишь пожал плечами и вернул внимание учебнику английского.

— Бекхен… отказался быть президентом?

— Да! — закатил глаза Тао. — Где, черт возьми, ты был? Хорош придуриваться. Ты ведь читаешь его блог. Так?

— Нет.

— Ничего себе. Ты отсталый.

— О. Спасибо, — Кенсу открыл свой учебник. — Что он написал?

— Во-первых, он практически извинился, а во-вторых, ты получил назад свое звание. Г-н Ли одобрил. Ты снова президент.

— О.

Кенсу не был уверен, как он оказался в постели медпункта, но когда полчаса спустя он посмотрел на Чонина в кабинете медсестры, он был точно уверен, что на его лице была улыбка.

***

Звуки фортепьяно заполнили аудиторию.

Всюду плыла легкая симфония, заполняя каждый угол комнаты словно скользкая змея. Ноты и октавы усеяли воздух.

Чанель прислонился к дверному проему, навострив уши и наблюдая за исполнителем. Тонкие пальцы, прыгающие по всей длине клавиатуры, очаровали его; скорость и гибкость, с которой они создавали музыку, были феноменальны.

Он не знал, что за музыка расцветала перед ним, но он точно знал, что исполнитель полностью отдавался ей. Мелодия была настолько прекрасна, что заставляла затаить дыхание.

Чанель сделал шаг вперед. И еще. И еще.

Калейдоскоп звуков стал еще ярче, когда он подошел ближе. Бархатная музыка проникала через кожу прямо в душу.

Он остановился в шаге от своей цели. Он внимательно смотрел на пианиста, не понимая собственных чувств: пианино будто плакало, и он не мог понять, как что-то настолько печальное могло быть настолько красивым.

И он был красив. Молодой человек, пальцы которого украшали черные и белые клавиши, он был красивее всех. Он был прекрасен. Но исключением на этом лице и подведенных глазах были скользящие вниз по щекам тонкие дорожки от слез, которые Чанель бы заметил, если бы подошел за несколько простых секунд до того, как пианист невидимо смахнул их.

— Бекхен.

Резкий удар по клавишам фортепьяно завибрировал по всей аудитории, отпрыгивая от стен и резонируя в нежное эхо. Сердце Чанеля застыло от внезапного конца музыки.

Бекхен медленно повернул голову, неуверенно, будто думая, готов ли он показать депрессию и печаль, в которую окрашено его лицо. Он вернул шею к исходному положению, передергивая плечами от внезапного холода.

Чанель шагнул вперед. Ноги несли его к скамье у фортепьяно. Он сел около неподвижной статуи, пристально смотрящей на клавиши фортепьяно.

— Это было замечательно. То, что ты играл, — Чанель прикоснулся к белой клавише, создавая мягкий звук, который тут же исчез, только он убрал палец. — Я никогда бы так не смог.

Бекхен печально вздохнул.

— Ты бы смог. Это обычная мелодия.

Чанель не ответил. Вместо этого он ласково провел рукой по щеке Бекхена, стирая большим пальцем с фарфоровой кожи разводы от потекшей подводки.

Бекхен дрожал от этих прикосновений. Неуверенность витала вокруг него как рой гудящих пчел, жалящих за каждую мысль. Он не знал, должен ли он радоваться пальцам Чанеля на своем лице.

Его взгляд перешел к гиганту ( _его_ гиганту —, но кто знал, как долго это будет так), а затем опять на клавиши. Он втянул руки в рукава. Эти, эти самые руки, которые ловко создавали музыку на клавишах фортепьяно и разрушали жизни на клавишах ноутбука.

Он стыдился рук. Без них он никогда бы не потерял Чанеля. Он не знал бы, что значит причинить боль. Плакать. Проигрывать. Стыдиться.

Бекхен был ужасным, противным, злым человеком. И все же Чанель был там; прямо возле него, а его рука была на щеке Бекхена, будто так и должно быть. Его огромная ладонь соответствует изгибу лица Бекхена.

Старший сжал в рукавах пальцы, до боли впиваясь в кожу ногтями, и проглотил всхлип, угрожающий выйти из его горла. Он кинул еще один взгляд на Чанеля, надеясь не увидеть его там или, по крайней мере, признаков неодобрения или ненависти.

Все, что он получил в ответ, была яркая, любящая улыбка.

Бекхен шмыгнул.

— Сыграешь что-нибудь для меня?

Тепло на его щеке постепенно отступило и заменилось холодным воздухом аудитории. Пальцы, что ранее были на его коже, нерешительно, как на лепестки роз, опустились на клавиатуру фортепьяно, чуть прикасаясь к ним.

Чанель немного скорчил лицо, быстро перекручивая мысли. _Что играть? Что играть? .._

Прошло не более пяти секунд, прежде чем его пальцы начали медленно бродить по клавишам, безупречно выполняя _Für Elise_ Бетховена — символ страсти композитора к его возлюбленной, а теперь любви Чанеля к Бекхену.

Слезы победили после нескольких аккордов, стекая по щекам так же плавно, как лилась музыка. Бекхен не мог остановить их. Он погрузился в свою боль, тогда как музыка Чанеля показывала ему выход, вытягивала из мрака, который он сам создал вокруг себя, впуская в мир света.

Все, что он потерял прежде, стоило того. Только ради того, чтобы сидеть здесь, около Чанеля, после всего, что он сделал, стоило того. Теперь Бекхен понимал. Его руки, возможно, были позором, но без них они бы не оказались здесь.

Вместе.

Бекхен вытянул руки из рукавов своей формы, мягкой кладя их поверх рук Чанеля, останавливая капитана команды посреди заключительного акта.

— Спасибо.

Бекхен убрал свои руки, и Чанель тут же словил его запястья. Скамья фортепьяно скрипнула под их весом, когда Чанель притянул его ближе, слишком близко. Бекхен перестал дышать от такой близости.

— Не уходи, — попросил Чанель.

— Я никуда не уйду.

— Хорошо.

— Обещаешь то же самое?

— Обещаю.

Чанель встал со скамьи, все еще держа запястья Бекхена. Он приподнял старшего на свои два фута, а затем опустил, только на сей раз на клавиши фортепьяно. Беспорядок из кричащих аккордов, резко заполнивших комнату, заставил Бекхена испуганно вздрогнуть.

— Что ты делаешь?! Нельзя сидеть на фортепьяно!

Чанель пнул со своего пути скамью.

— Не волнуйся.

— Пак Чанель…

Голос Бекхена исчез, когда Чанель накрыл его губы.

Губы Чанеля обладали невероятной функцией лишать Бекхена способности говорить. Старший уступил Чанелю, позволив ему делать все, что тот хочет.

Бекхен лишь тихонько постанывал и попискивал, когда горячий язык Чанеля прошелся по его шее, а ровный ряд зубов впился в его кожу, чтобы пометить. _Мой, мой, мой…_

Его пальцы скользнули к школьной форме Бекхена, с быстрой скоростью расстегивая их. Он гладил оголенную, гладкую грудь, усыпая её морем расслабляющих поцелуев.

Бекхен удобнее уселся на фортепьяно и раздвинул ноги, игнорируя звуки раздавленной музыки. Он нетерпеливо подпрыгнул, когда Чанель стянул штаны его униформы, а затем и его собственные, почти полностью раздевая Бекхена в процессе.

Чанель ухмыльнулся трусливости Бекхена, а еще его уже твердому члену после того, как стянул с него боксеры. Огонь на щеках Бекхена распалял удовлетворение Чанеля, который уверенно стянул свои боксеры.

Бекхен обхватил ногами талию Чанеля.

— Давай…

— Волнуешься?

— Беспокоюсь. Занятия начнутся через пять минут.

— Ох, ебать!

— Лучше _меня_!

Бекхен резко выкрикнул, когда Чанель неожиданно вошел в него до самого конца. Его руки начали искать что-то, за что можно держаться, несколько раз хлопая по клавишам фортепьяно перед тем, как окончательно осесть на плечах Чанеля.

— О! О!

Толчки Чанеля были беспощадны. Никогда еще он не хотел Бекхена так сильно. Никогда так не хотел доказать Бекхену, насколько он любит его.

Зазвенел звонок, но они не услышали его. Уши Бекхена были полны звуков собственной отдышки, а Чанель слышал лишь сладкие стоны и хныканье Бекхена.

Фортепьяно качалось вместе с ними. Бекхен боялся, что сила Чанеля разрушит бедный инструмент. Но, возможно, это даже хорошо: это фортепьяно давно надо бы заменить.

Тело Бекхена горело как яйца на раскаленной сковороде, когда Чанель увеличил скорость, попадая точно по простате.

Чанель притянул Бекхена в теплые объятия, чувствуя, как старший сжимает его. Бекхен чувствовал себя глиной в руках Чанеля; комком грязи, которая была так уродлива и легко управляема, и все же которая могла стать чем-то захватывающе красивым.

Он сжал плечи Чанеля, чертя ногтями через школьную форму по его спине. Его губы были спрятаны в шее Чанеля, чтобы задушить чувственные звуки, сходящие с них.

Кончая, Бекхен протяжно, будто пел, застонал, обжигая низ живота, облегченно хватая ртом воздух. Чанель кончил прямо в него, низко рыча и тихонько дрожа от оргазма.

Гигант взял Бекхена в охапку, на дрожащих коленях снимая с фортепиано. Бекхен слабо поцеловал его шею, а затем отключился, истощенный и удовлетворенный.

Чанель изучающе смотрел на своего спящего мальчика. Розовый цвет, украшающий молочные щеки Бекхена, заставлял его улыбаться, а подрагивающие длинные ресницы мечтать узнать, что же снится Бекхену.

— Ты так прекрасен, — прошептал Чанель. — И ты мой навсегда.

Он отнес дремлющего мальчика за кулисы (спотыкаясь о штаны Бекхена, в процессе оказавшиеся на полу) и спрятался с ним в самом темном углу, далеко от чужих глаз и мира.

Чанель просто хотел, чтобы они были вместе. Ведь так и должно быть.

***

Они столкнулись друг с другом в раздевалке после тренировки.

Один возвышался над другим. Глаза блестели желанием прервать жизнь, стоящую перед ним. Агрессия потоком лилась из карих глаз. Другой взгляд был не менее звериным.

Они были на грани войны, оба. Это лишь вопрос времени. Кто не выдержит первым? Кто будет достаточно сильным, чтобы первым сломать лед?

Чонин, конечно, не чувствовал себя достаточно сильным, но он чувствовал расползающиеся трещины в своих барьерах, готовые послать к чертям всю эту мораль.

Кисти его рук сжались в кулаки, до предела натягивая кожу на костяшках, а губы сжались в тонкую линию, которая отпугнула бы всякого, смотрящего на его лицо. Они знали, что конфликт назревает.

Но более высокий молодой человек перед ним не уделял внимания предупреждениям. Вместо этого он сам вытянул руку, чтобы схватить одну из готовых к нападению рук Чонина для рукопожатия, испортив всякий намек на насилие. Сияющая улыбка на его лице затмевала гортанный рык злости.

— Готов к завтрашней игре?

Чонин потерял голос: он точно готовился не к разговору. Он подозрительно уставился на гиганта.

— Язык проглотил?

— Очень забавно, Чанель, — резко ответил Чонин.

Он вытянул свою руку и обтер ладонь о баскетбольную майку. Оба подошли к своим шкафчикам.

Чонин резко открыл дверцу (надеясь, что та попадет по лицу Чанеля) и начал снимать с себя мокрую одежду, пот с которой даже немного капал на холодный деревянный пол.

Чанель уселся на скамью напротив и повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы не тревожить Чонина. Младший неуверенно закусил губу, но продолжил, несмотря на странный жест, переодеваться.

— Так как дела? — спросил Чанель.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Ну, я капитан команды. Я обязан знать, как дела у моих игроков. У тебя тем более, ведь ты… гм… болен?

Тело Чонина съежилось.

— Спасибо за напоминание.

— Прости, — Чанель тревожно начал играть с пальцами. — Как Кенсу?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — голос Чонина отливал сердитым тоном. — Прекрати задавать вопросы!

— Он мой друг. И он болен. Из-за тебя.

Чонин захлопнул дверцу шкафчика.

— Спасибо. Что. Напомнил.

Младший перекинул через плечо рюкзак и поспешил к выходу из раздевалки. Он почти вышел, но Чанель неожиданно схватил его за руку.

— Что?!

Чанель вздохнул, слишком долго выдыхая.

— Как он? Просто ответь на чертов вопрос.

— Если ты продолжишь бегать за ним, я тебя побью.

—  _Как он?_ Мне просто интересно.

Ногти Чанеля как когти вцепились в руку Чонина.

 — Он был моим другом с самого детства. Я видел его каждый день своей жизни. Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя однажды я проснусь и не увижу его? Он уйдет. Ты уйдешь. Поэтому позволь мне запомнить хотя бы последние моменты до того, как этот момент наступит?

Чонин не отдергивал руку.

— Он в порядке.

— Это факт или твое мнение?

— Мое мнение, — Чонин провел по волосам, чтобы сбросить со лба капельки пота. — Ты можешь позвонить ему, если хочешь. Или написать. Но, будь добр, делай это вечером, хорошо? Он на заседании совета сейчас, а потом у нас с ним планы.

Чанель кивнул и отпустил его.

— Хорошо.

Чонин похлопал парня по плечу. Он дружественно улыбнулся Чанелю (по крайней мере, это он думал, что это выглядело дружественно), прежде чем развернуться к двери.

— Мы должны сходить на двойное свидание.

Чонин остановился.

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь, ты и Кенсу, Бекхен и я. Это было бы забавно.

Чонин положил руку на дверную ручку. Он чувствовал, что Пак ждет ответа. Он должен ответить?

 _Ты же ведь не отстанешь?_ думал он.  _Вечно будешь крутиться вокруг Кенсу. Ты не сдашься, упертый осел…  
_  
Чонин посмотрел через плечо.

— Я подумаю.

— Подумай.

— Уже подумал, — продолжил Чонин несколько секунд спустя.

— И?

Младший повернулся к Чанелю лицом.

— В день, когда мы пойдем на двойное свидание, я хочу, чтобы ты представил мне свидетельство о браке между тобой и Бекхеном, гарантирующее, что ты не имеешь никаких видов на моего Кенсу.

Дверь захлопнулась, когда Чонин вышел из раздевалки.


	28. Chapter 28

— Ты знаешь, что невероятно красив сейчас?

Кенсу оторвал взгляд от старого красного словаря, моментально позабыв, что искал определение слову 'эфир'. Он повернул голову в сторону своей кровати, встречаясь взглядом с шоколадными глазами Чонина. Он чувствовал, что тот смотрит на него, еще до того, как младший заговорил.

Щеки старшего тут же вспыхнули. Кенсу вернулся к словарю, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не выдать улыбку, что так и рвалась растянуться на его лице.

Послышался шорох простыней, когда Чонин встал с постели и подошел к его столу. Руки внезапно оказались на его плечах, пальцы слегка сжали. Кенсу обернулся к парню, стоящему над ним.

— Почему ты говоришь мне это?

— Потому что не умею врать тебе, — Чонин плавно провел пальцами по щеке Кенсу. — Ты все красивее и красивее с каждым днем.

— Я бы оценил это, будь я девчонкой.

— Твои покрасневшие щеки говорят о другом.

Кенсу захлопнул словарь. Он откинулся назад, оперевшись головой о живот Чонина. Пальцы мягко провели по волосам, успокаивающе массируя кожу головы. Кенсу закрыл глаза.

Идеально. Каждый день, каждая минута, каждая _секунда_ , что он проводил с Чонином, были идеальными. Неважно, по какому сценарию все шло, ведь Чонин всегда делал его лучше.

— Заканчивай уже свою работу, — Чонин убрал челку Кенсу назад, оставив на лбу поцелуй, — хочу прогуляться с тобой.

Губы Кенсу растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Куда ты потащишь меня в такое время?

— Я думал о ресторане. Ну, если ты не предпочтешь что-нибудь другое.

— Я предпочел бы постель.

— Как и я.

— Чонин, — Кенсу закатил глаза и зевнул. — Я устал. Я бы скорее выбрал теплые объятия под одеялом, чем набивать себе рот дорогим лобстером.

— Ворчун. Ладно, — губы Чонина мазнули по щеке Кенсу. — Тогда останемся дома.

Кенсу вернулся к своим заданиям.

— Тогда дай мне закончить.

— Даю. Не обращай на меня внимания и просто сосредоточься на работе.

Кенсу пытался. Он  _правда_ пытался. Хотя было трудно сосредоточиться, когда руки Чонина внезапно начинали выводить круги на его груди, как-то слишком специально задевая соски.

Кенсу вдавил карандаш в бумагу, оставив вмятину в поле, где были буквы. Он проколол лист насквозь, когда руки Чонина начали медленно скользить вниз по его животу.

Старший зажмурился и издал тихий стон. Слишком отвлекает. Он выпустил карандаш из руки, чтобы схватить младшего за запястье.

— Не возражаешь?

— Вовсе нет.

Кенсу шутливо толкнул Чонина в живот.

— Вернись на кровать. Я почти закончил.

Чонин покачал головой.

— Нет, я просто постою здесь. Я больше не буду трогать тебя. Обещаю.

Кенсу бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд и снова повернулся к заданиям. Он поежился, слыша тяжелое дыхание Чонина за спиной, зная, что тот нарочно дышал чаще, чем нужно.

— Уже закончил? — спросил Чонин. Кенсу вздохнул.

— Почти.

— А сейчас?

— Последний вопрос.

— А теперь?

— Чонин!

— Прости.

— Тсс!

— Ладно.

— Тихо!

— … ну так ты закончил?

Кенсу резко отодвинул стул и встал на ноги. Чонин отпрянул от столь неожиданной реакции. Кенсу решительно подошел к парню, положил руки на его плечи и, как маленького, усадил на кровать.

— Да, закончил! — прошипел Кенсу. — Ты достал меня, приставучий дразнящий засранец! Ты хотел этого? Ты это получишь!

Чонин ухмыльнулся.

— Чонину нравится, к чему это идет.

Кенсу схватил руки Чонина и прижал их к матрасу. Злоба и похоть охватили его, подобно пламени, и второе взяло верх над первым. Младший светился под ним победной радостью.

Кенсу прикусил подбородок Чонина. Несколько красных отметин вспыхнуло на оливковой коже Чонина, когда зубы Кенсу закончили свое дело. Он гордился каждым своим мягким укусом.

Руки Чонина упали на его бедра, сжимая их и рисуя круги большими пальцами. Он обхватил губы старшего своим собственными. Они идеально соответствовали друг другу, как кусочки единого пазла.

Кенсу застонал в рот Чонина. Они отчаянно целовали друг друга, грязно и пошло, без намека на желание остановиться. Ниточка слюны соединила их нижние губы, когда когда оба отстранились, чтобы вдохнуть.

Чонин немного толкнулся бедрами, обнял старшего за талию и повалил их на кровать. Кенсу расплылся в улыбке, широко расставив ноги, приглашая Чонина. Чонин прижался лбом ко лбу Кенсу.

— Стой, мы правда сделаем это?

— Мы уже делали это много раз. Так в чем разница?

Чонин играл с ширинкой Кенсу.

— Ну… знаешь…

— Мы не можем повернуть время вспять, — Кенсу вздохнул и обхватил лицо Чонина руками. — Мы должны просто двигаться вперед.

Младший поддел край рубашки Кенсу указательным пальцем и стащил ее. Кенсу вздрогнул от холодного воздуха, облегченно выдохнув, когда теплые руки Чонина начали ласкать его кожу.

Чонин усыпал его грудь мелкими поцелуями. Старший дрожал от нетерпения.

Губы Чонина будто танцевали по животу Кенсу. Младший гладил бедра президента, наслаждаясь фактом, что он все еще заставляет Кенсу возбужденно извиваться от его прикосновений даже при том, что тот чувствовал их прежде уже миллион раз.

Кенсу подался бедрами вперед, когда зубы Чонина схватились за застежку-молнию его джинсов, собираясь стащить их. Его терпение медленно иссякало. Он больше не мог выдержать темп улитки Чонина.

И, к сожалению, Чонин дотянул до предела. Он так и застыл на полпути с молнией в зубах, когда снизу раздался голос г-жи До, нетерпеливо звавшей сына.  
Чонин сел, надув губы.

— Что за облом.

Кенсу надел обратно рубашку, удостоверившись, что выглядит подходяще для встречи с родителями, и бросил на Чонина хмурый разочарованный взгляд. Младший вернул ему идеальную его копию.

— Мы продолжим позже, — Кенсу поцеловал Чонина, — я скоро вернусь.

Он оставил ворчащего Чонина на кровати и спустился вниз, где за кухонным столом его уже ждала г-жа До и ее муж. Глаза Кенсу тут же расширились: он не знал, что г-н До все это время был дома. Слава Богу, он не поднимался наверх.

Г-жа До одарила Кенсу широкой улыбкой — такой улыбки на ее лице он не видел уже очень давно. Она жестом указала ему на определенное место за столом и внимательно следила за ним, пока он садился.

Она взяла его за руку.

— У нас замечательные новости для тебя.

Г-н До согласно кивнул.

— Просто прекрасные.

Кенсу позволил матери переплести их пальцы, чувствуя, как собственные губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он не знал, почему чувствовал себя таким же счастливым, как они, но что-то во взгляде его родителей придавало ему радости.

Они давно уже не сидели вот так вместе за одним столом. Может быть, в этом и дело. Может быть, Кенсу просто был рад видеть перед собой лица их обоих. Это заставляло его чувствовать, будто они снова семья, у которой нет никаких секретов.

Кенсу смотрел на г-жу До и терпеливо ждал, пока она объяснит ему, что происходит. Она бросила взгляд на г-на До, будто пытаясь решить, кто из них должен сообщить сыну невероятную новость.

— Ладно, ладно, — г-н До наконец заговорил, — я скажу ему.

— Что? — спросил Кенсу. — Скажешь мне что?

— Помнишь, когда ты делал второй тест на…

— Да, — перебил его Кенсу, не желая вновь обсуждать болезнь, поедающую его изнутри.

— Результат отрицательный.

Кенсу моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты не болен! — взвизгнула г-жа До. — У тебя нет ВИЧ! Оказывается, у твоего отца и у меня есть наследственный ген Delta32!

Воспоминания о разговоре с г-жой Фоли ударили его, как молот. Delta32, Delta32… Это ген, который сделал то небольшое количество счастливчиков фактически неуязвимыми для ВИЧ.

Он унаследовал обе копии Delta32 от отца и от матери, что делало его… неуязвимым. Непобедимым. Кенсу тут же почувствовал себя суперменом, однако это чувство не задержалось надолго.

Потому что он не был болен. Кенсу не был болен. Он знал, что должен сейчас улыбаться. Он знал, что должен быть счастливым сейчас, потому что у него все еще есть будущее. Потому что он сможет поступить в университет и получить ученую степень. Может быть, даже получить Нобелевскую премию. Жениться. Завести детей. Прожить счастливую жизнь.

Но нет. Этого не будет. Кенсу не будет счастлив. Улыбка на его лице растворилась. Она стерлась подобно тому, как стираются меловые надписи со школьной доски.

Потому что даже если у  _него_ нет ВИЧ, у парня наверху он все еще есть.

***

Чанель сдержал слово насчет двойного свидания на следующий день.

Это не было чем-то спланированным. Это были просто Чанель и Бекхен, возникшие из ниоткуда за спиной Чонина и Кенсу посреди ланча.

Чонин чувствовал, как его кровь вскипает каждый раз, когда Чанель и его мелкая крыска-парень преследовали его и Кенсу. Неважно, куда они шли, чертова парочка шла прямо за ними.

Хотя Кенсу выглядел довольным. Когда они сели вместе за столиком снаружи, а Чонин собственнически оккупировал место рядом с Кенсу, президент выглядел счастливым и вполне довольным ситуацией.

Но все же было что-то, что терзало его. Чонин мог это видеть. После прошлой ночи Кенсу здорово переменился. Он просто вытолкнул Чонина из комнаты с коротким «доброй ночи», прозвучавшим пусто и одиноко.

Они вместе сели за стол. Молчание, видимо, заняло место рядом с ними, потому что присутствие его было более чем ощутимо. Четыре парня молча разглядывали друг друга. И каждый хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь начал беседу.  
Бекхен отхлебнул воды из бутылки, украдкой поглядывая на Кенсу. Они вдвоем в самом деле сидят за одним столом. Бекхен никогда не думал, что этот момент когда-нибудь настанет.

Чонин беспрестанно ковырял лапшу. Он взглянул в сторону Чанеля, радуясь, что баскетбольный капитан смотрел на все, что угодно, кроме Кенсу. Наконец-то переросток начал соблюдать границы.

Вздохнув, Кенсу отложил свою ложку.

— Как ты, Чанель?

То, что вопрос был адресован именно ему, застало Чанеля врасплох. Он прокашлялся в сжатый кулак, заметно съежившись под серьезным взглядом Чонина.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что спросил.

— А ты, Бекхен?

Губы Бекхена растянулись в нервную улыбку.

— Все в порядке. Все правда в порядке.

Чонин откинулся на спинку стула.

— Есть какая-нибудь причина для этого сбора? Или мы просто тратим время друг друга?

— Чонин, — прошипел Кенсу, — будь повежливее.

— Причина в том, — начал Чанель, — что я ясно помню, как ты предложил перемирие после того, как признался, что заразил Кенсу. Так что, думаю, мы друзья. Поэтому разве мы не можем поесть все вместе, как друзья?

— Мы не друзья, Чанель, — ответил Чонин, — я все еще ненавижу тебя.

— Как любезно.

— Перестаньте, — вмешался Бекхен, сжимая свою бутылку. — Нам нужно начать все заново. Это просто смешно.

— Согласен, — вмешался Кенсу.

— Мы ведем себя как дети, — продолжил Бекхен, —, а вы двое хуже всех. Мы все здесь считай что взрослые. Мы мужчины. Пусть прошлое останется в прошлом. Пожмите друг другу руки и давайте покончим с этим!

— Я даже не прикоснусь к нему, — возразил Чонин.

— Так или иначе, все равно не собирался контактировать с тобой, — выкрикнул Чанель. — Кто знает, какие там еще болячки у тебя на коже!

— Хватит! — закричал Кенсу, швырнув содержимое своей тарелки Чанелю в лицо. — О Боже! Чанель, прости!

Чанель позволил теплой лапше сползать вниз по его лицу. Бекхен неуверенно промокнул его лицо салфеткой, которую Чанель вырвал у него из рук секундой позже.

Несколько секунд спустя все вместе засмеялись.

Чанель был не против побыть шутом. Он глупо улыбался, наслаждаясь звучанием смеха Бекхена сбоку и Кенсу перед ним. И Чонин, к слову, смеется очень звонко.

Кенсу схватился за живот, когда Чанель сделал из лапши усы. Это напомнило ему о старых временах, когда он и Чанель выделывали безумно глупые штуки вместе.

Они шутили и смеялись на протяжении, казалось, не одного часа. Когда звонок объявил о начале урока, они не хотели покидать столик, нехотя вставая и сгибаясь пополам от смеха даже тогда.

Чонин никак не ожидал увидеть Кенсу и Бекхена идущими назад в школу вместе. Эти двое выглядели так, будто были лучшими друзьями всю жизнь. И ничто никогда не вставало между ними.

И эта удалявшаяся парочка оставила его с Чанелем. Он обернулся посмотреть на гиганта, не удержавшись от улыбки. «Усы» Чанеля все еще липли к его лицу.

Чонин не чувствовал себя так уж скверно, когда дружески пожал Чанелю руку.

***

— У нас осталось одно важное незаконченное дельце.

Из непроницаемой тьмы донесся голос Чонина. Кенсу не мог ничего разглядеть, не считая его силуэта и темных глаз. Кожа младшего, казалось, слилась с темнотой ночи.

Кенсу не знал, который был час. Он лег спать несколько часов назад, но так и не смог уснуть. Чонин оказался у его кровати спустя минуту после того, как он отправил ему сообщение.

Кенсу чувствовал, как кончики чужих пальцев трепетно очерчивали его кожу. По всей коже побежали мурашки. Парень немедленно прижался к чужому телу.

Сильные руки Чонина крепко обняли его. Кенсу не знал, как Чонин смог найти его шею в такой темноте, но уже через секунду он почувствовал на своих губах губы Чонина.

Он знал, что Чонин продолжит то, что они начали накануне вечером. Он вздохнул от удовлетворения, когда пухлые губы перешли на его кожу, заставляя вздрагивать с каждым поцелуем. Кенсу чувствовал, что шипел, как масло на раскаленной сковороде.

— Я ногой чувствую твое возбуждение.

Кенсу вспыхнул красным, благодаря темноту за то, что Чонин не мог видеть его щеки.

— Спасибо, что сказал.

— Ты чувствуешь мое?

Кенсу подавился воздухом, когда промежность Чонина прижалась к его животу. Какая неожиданность. Чонин был еще тверже, чем он. Кенсу поднял ногу и закинул ее на поясницу младшего, чтобы разместить Чонина поудобнее.

Губы Чонина требовательно обхватили губы Кенсу. Поцелуй разрушал весь контроль, убивая всю силу воли Кенсу. Президент резко отстранился, боясь разбудить своих родителей.

— На полу, — прошептал старший. — Я не рискну снова долбить стену кроватью. Что, если отец услышит?

— Хорошая идея.

Кенсу обнял плечи Чонина, когда тот поднял его и уложил на покрытый ковром пол. Они уже делали это здесь? Кенсу не мог вспомнить.

Руки Чонина скользнули под его футболку. Они гладили его грудь, ногтями слегка задевая кожу и заставляя Кенсу выгибать спину. Если бы у него был хвост, то он бы тут же завилял им.

Глаза Чонина, казалось, пылали похотью. Он выглядел как демон; его шоколадные глаза искрились чем-то обольстительным и очаровательным. Кенсу очень хотел то же, что хотел Чонин.

Они снова поцеловались. Чонин постепенно начал снимать с них одежду, одновременно стараясь не отпускать чужих губ. Совсем скоро Кенсу почувствовал, как его голая спина коснулась ковра. Чонин по привычке потерся о Кенсу, заставляя обоих издать низкие стоны.

Кенсу действительно было жаль, что он не видел то, что делал Чонин. Если бы не было так темно, то Кенсу мог бы видеть, как Чонин опустился к его ягодицам.

Старший внезапно запищал, тут же закрывая рот ладошкой, когда почувствовал, как горячий язык очертил его анус. Ким делал это крайне медленно, даже дразняще. Кенсу оставалось лишь хныкать.

Чонин просунул кончик языка внутрь, будто исследуя Кенсу. Кенсу зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать.

И затем Чонин вошел в него.

Чонин наполнял его. Чонин развращал его. Чонин занимался с ним _любовью_.

Они оба беспорядочно стонали, едва заглушая вырвавшиеся звуки. Они уже забыли, каково это, поэтому сейчас все казалось великолепнее раз в двадцать.

Чонин входил в Кенсу быстро и грубо. Будучи так долго лишенным этого права, он не мог управлять собой. Он входил в Кенсу снова и снова. Ведь Кенсу только его, и он хотел, чтобы старший знал это.

От нескольких ударов по простате Кенсу кончил, пачкая свою грудь и живот. Он чувствовал, как сперма стекала на ковер, заставляя его думать, как, черт возьми, он отмоет все это утром.

Несколько секунд спустя он почувствовал, как Чонин начал выходить из него. Его ноги не позволили этого; они крепко сцепились вокруг талии Чонина и вернули его обратно. Младший подавился воздухом.

— К-Кенсу, — голос Чонина ломался. — Я… н-не могу. Дай мне к-кончить.

Кенсу самостоятельно приподнялся на локтях, оставляя на губах Чонина поцелуй. Отвлекшись, Чонин слабо пискнул в рот Кенсу и кончил прямо в него.

Чонин немедленно отстранился. Кенсу не нужно было даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что Чонин был напуган. Он лег на ковер и нашел руки Чонина в темноте.

— Расслабься, — на выдохе сказал он. — Все в п-порядке.

— Н-но я не хочу сделать все еще хуже!

Кенсу закусил губу.

— Чонин, я чист. Мои родители сказали мне вчера вечером. У меня нет ВИЧ.

— Так какого ч-черта мы сейчас сделали?!

— Я не могу его перенять, идиот! Ты можешь кончить в меня сколько угодно раз! Я никогда не получу его!

Чонин молчал. Кенсу чувствовал, как он вышел из него, а затем услышал глухой стук, когда Чонин упал рядом ним на пол. Его внезапно протянули в теплые, любящие объятия.

— У тебя его нет?

— Н-нет.

— Ты же не врешь?

— Нет. Спроси мою мать.

Чонин немедленно зацеловал его губы.

— Слава Богу! Ох, Кенсу, ты не представляешь, как я хотел этого чуда! Я был готов на  _что угодно_ , лишь бы избавить тебя от этого проклятого вируса!

 _Почему тебя это волновало_? подумал про себя Кенсу.

Чонин поцеловал Кенсу в изгиб шеи, радуясь каждый раз, когда его губы касались кожи старшего. Он был таким счастливым. Даже его вздохи казались счастливыми. Но Кенсу не чувствовал того же.

Благодаря свету луны, который наконец пробился сквозь облачное небо, Кенсу смог увидеть лицо Чонина. Его улыбка разбила Кенсу сердце. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без него.

Чонин почувствовал его страх и погладил парня по щеке.

— Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы он у тебя был, так?

— Отчасти… — шепнул Кенсу, — да.

— Даже не вздумай пытаться получить его! — предупредил Чонин. — В этом нет ничего приятного. Это не шутки. Ты должен быть благодарен. Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, что ты не болен. Боже, Кенсу, ты будешь жить…

— Но ты — нет.

Чонин прижался к нему лбом.

— Но я еще жив. И буду жить еще определенное время. Не волнуйся за меня. Я увижу, как ты закончишь школу. Я буду прямо там на сцене рядом с тобой, размахивая шапкой выпускника.

Лунный свет осветил маленькую улыбку на лице Кенсу.

— Продолжай.

— Затем мы поступим в колледж. Потом мы поженимся. И сделаем кучу детей.

Кенсу тихонько засмеялся.

— У нас не может быть детей. Это биологически невозможно. Но я уже говорил тебе, что хочу детей.

— Я знаю. Я пытаюсь высказать свои планы, умник.

— Тогда воплоти их в жизнь!

Чонин уткнулся носом в нос Кенсу.

— Смерть неизбежна. Даже если я умру, ты не должен идти за мной. А когда я отойду в иной мир, ты за нас обоих будешь наблюдать, как растут наши дети. Ты будешь для них и папой, и мамой.

— Ты говоришь о смерти, как об обыденной вещи.

— Нет. Я просто принимаю её, — Чонин поцеловал его в нос. — Это печально, но мы все испытаем это. Я уйду раньше, чем ты. Но все в порядке. Я с нетерпением жду каждого дня.

—  _Завтра, завтра, завтра_ , — начал Кенсу. — _А дни ползут, и вот уж в книге жизни читаем мы последний слог и видим, что все вчера лишь озаряли путь к могиле пыльной._

— Это Шекспир, Макбет, — сказал Чонин, — когда он понял свой конец.

— Ты же знаешь, что он подразумевал под этим? Что время медленно тикает и каждый день — лишь ступень к смерти?

— Он был слишком жалким человеком и никого не любил, — Чонин положил голову Кенсу на свою грудь. — Но у меня есть ты. Поэтому каждый день, хоть он и ведет меня к моей могиле, прекрасен.


	29. Chapter 29

Когда Кенсу проснулся, рядом никого не было.

Он сел, чувствуя боль в спине после их с Чонином ночи, и осмотрел комнату. Все казалось совершенно нормальным, не считая того факта, что Чонин исчез.

Проведя рукой по растрепанным волосам, Кенсу заставил себя встать на ноги. Он слегка покраснел, стесняясь своей наготы, затем отыскал и надел свои боксеры.

Именно тогда он и заметил на окне решетку.

Толстую. Стальную. Надежную. Как она оказалась там за ночь? Кенсу протянул к ней руку, чувствуя гладкий металл. Откуда она и зачем?

Он схватил решетку и затряс, как обезумевший заключенный. В чем причина этой тюрьмы? Кенсу сердито ударил по металлу и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Он медленно спускался по лестнице, думая лишь об одном: как Чонин теперь сможет приходить к нему. На пути вниз, он услышал голоса, доносящиеся из кухни, один определенно был на повышенных тонах, давая Кенсу понять, что он был в гневе.

Как только Кенсу зашел на кухню, воцарилась тишина. Он в ужасе уставился на кухонный стол, за которым сидел Чонин вместе с г-ном и г-жой До. Чонин выглядел ужасно бледным и явно испуганным.

Г-н До встал и жестом указал Кенсу на стул.

— Сядь.

На ватных ногах с трясущимися коленками, Кенсу сделал то, что ему велели. Чонин сидел за противоположным концом стола, и у Кенсу было чувство, что это не было выбором младшего.

Г-жа До нервно постукивала пальцем по столу, очевидно желая успокоить нервы, в то время как злой взгляд г-на До проникал в Кенсу, как нож, и, как бензопила, резал Чонина.

— Знаешь, что я увидел, когда утром вошел в твою комнату?

Кенсу храбро поднял глаза на отца, но тут же сжался под его пылающим взглядом и разочарованным угрюмым видом. Застыв на месте, он молился о способе просто слиться с мебелью и исчезнуть.

Кончики его ушей покраснели, когда он кивнул головой. О, да. Он прекрасно знал. Кенсу хотелось врезать себе за то, что он был так неосторожен.

— Дорогой, — попробовала г-жа До, положив руку на плечо мужа. — Пожалуйста, не реагируй на это слишком остро. У них сейчас будет сердечный приступ.

— Помолчи! — крикнул мужчина. — Ты все это время знала и ничего не сказала мне! Как ты посмела скрывать от меня подобное, старая кошелка?!

Г-жа До тут же умолкла. Кенсу благодарно улыбнулся ей за пусть и неудачную, но все же попытку заступиться за них.

Затем его отец перешел на Чонина.

— И ты. Ты. Ты болезнь, которая извела моего сына, не так ли? Причина, почему он начал курить, причина, почему он одевался как шлюха, причина, почему его оценки упали, причина, почему он превратился в неудачника. Это ты, верно? Ты испортил жизнь моему сыну!

— Я люблю его, — послышался тихий ответ. — Я сожалею об этом.

Маниакальный смех, прокатившийся по кухне, напугал Кенсу до смерти. Он никогда в жизни не видел отца таким злым, казалось, даже безумным. Глаза г-на До были полны ненависти, настолько глубокой и мерзкой, что Кенсу буквально чувствовал яд.

Г-н До усмехался.

— Любишь его, да? Насколько ты любил его, когда заражал ВИЧ, а?

— У меня его нет! — вмешался Кенсу.

— Но что, если бы был?! — возразил мужчина. — Что, если бы тебе не так повезло?! Да как ты вообще мог простить ему что-либо подобное?!

Кенсу опустил голову, глядя на Чонина. Младший встретил его взгляд, печальный и хмурый, и улыбнулся самой маленькой из улыбок, которую мог показать.

— Я тоже люблю его.

Г-н До встал так резко, что его стул, противно скрипнув, с грохотом упал на пол. Кенсу выпрямил спину и решительно посмотрел на отца.

— Ты видел решетки на окне, не так ли? — зашипел г-н До. — Я установил их, пока вы оба еще спали. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты теперь залезешь в штаны моего сына, Ким Чонин. Разумеется, я больше не впущу тебя через парадную дверь.

И Кенсу, и Чонин начали было возражать, но г-н До тут же заставил всех умолкнуть, отвесив Кенсу пощечину так сильно, что на щеке остался красный отпечаток ярости его отца. Звук удара насмешливо отскочил от кухонных стен, и Чонин знал, что г-н До причинил своему собственному сыну боль из-за него.

— Ты под домашним арестом, — продолжил мужчина, обращаясь к Кенсу. — Никакого телефона. Никакого телевизора. Никаких прогулок. Ты будешь ходить в школу, на заседания совета, и сразу обратно домой. Ничего лишнего. Я позвонил в школу и договорился, чтобы Чонина убрали из всех ваших совместных уроков. Я не позволю этому ему рушить будущее своего сына!

Кенсу уже плакал.

— Т-ты не можешь сделать это! Это несправедливо!

Г-н До наклонился к саднящему лицу сына с искривленными угрожающим рычанием губами.

— Ты не имеешь право голоса под этой крышей. Это совершенно справедливо.

Кенсу отшатнулся, отец схватил его за плечо и потащил вверх по лестнице. Краем глаза он видел, что Чонин начал следовать за ними, но затем г-н До схватил его за руку и потянул к парадной двери.

Кенсу был в шаге от спальни, когда услышал мучительные рыдания, раздававшиеся на кухне.

— Кенсу! Не плачь, умник! Все будет в порядке! Я обещаю! _Я клянусь тебе!_

***

Казалось, будто позади была песчаная пустыня.

Кенсу продолжал оборачиваться, ожидая увидеть лицо Чонина, его дерзкую усмешку или непослушную руку — что угодно, гарантирующее, что младший был там.

Но там был лишь пустой стол и воздух.

Кенсу было интересно, что же его отец, возможно, сказал г-ну Ли, что тот так быстро все выполнил. График Чонина был изменен в течение часа. Независимо от того, что это было, Кенсу был уверен, что г-н До разрушил репутацию Чонина как хорошего студента, не говоря уже как человека.

Он снова столкнулся с давлением, но все равно старался сконцентрироваться. Но независимо от того, как сильно он пытался сосредоточиться на уроке, мысли Кенсу непрерывно заставляли его поворачиваться назад к Чонину.  
Глаза Чонина. Улыбка Чонина. Тело Чонина. Руки Чонина, которые подарили бы ему самые теплые объятия, объятия, которые обещали никогда не отпускать Кенсу. Ты мой навсегда.

Кенсу не знал, когда из его глаз начали течь слезы, но его учебник уже был влажным. Тао взволнованно посмотрел на него.

— Думаю, тебе стоит выйти в туалет, — шепотом предложил вице-президент.

Кивая, Кенсу поднял руку. Привлечение внимания г-на Вана не заняло много времени, хоть он и ненавидел, когда ученики просились в туалет, но разбитые эмоции Кенсу вынудили его сказать 'да'.

Кенсу вбежал в туалет, немедленно заперся в кабинке и сполз вниз по стене, давая волю слезам. Это несправедливо. Это просто несправедливо!

Зачем его отец это делает? Если бы он запретил ему ходить на курсы вождения или поехать в другой город, то Кенсу бы понял. Но зачем запрещать ему видеться с Чонином? Зачем?

Кенсу прижимал колени к груди и вымещал свои эмоции на ткани штанов. Он практически чувствовал, как его сердце трещало по швам и разрывалось на тысячи частей. Несправедливо…

Он поднял голову, когда дверь в туалет со скрипом открылась. Кенсу видел, как знакомая обувь подошла к кабинке, и её владелец постучал в дверцу.

— Умник, Тао написал мне, что ты здесь. Ты в порядке?

Кенсу поднялся на ноги и открыл дверь. Через крошечное отверстие между ним и стеной, он смог увидеть усталое лицо Чонина. Младший страдал так же, как и он.

— Как… Ты можешь спрашивать меня, в порядке ли я, к-когда и так очевидно, что нет?

— Впусти меня, — настоял Чонин.

Кенсу открыл кабинку и разрешил Чонину войти. Старший закрыл её, когда они оба были внутри, уставился в пол, пытаясь успокоиться.

Чонин вытер щеки Кенсу своими рукавами.

— Я говорил тебе не плакать. Неправильно кому-то столь красивому, как ты, плакать.

Не будь он морально разбит, Кенсу бы покраснел.

— Т-ты, наверное, не так в-волнуешься, д-да? ..

Руки Чонина обняли талию Кенсу. Он наклонил голову, разглядывая его заплаканное лицо. Кенсу посмотрел на него в ответ.

Президент рассматривал впалые щеки. Побледневшую кожу. Мешки под глазами и шоколадные глаза, излучающие боль и усталость. Чонин будто умирал.

— Прости, — пробормотал через некоторое время Кенсу.

Чонин уложил его голову на свое плечо, успокаивающе поглаживая по волосам. Кенсу вдохнул его сильный запах, так и веявший опасностью, желая запомнить его надолго.

— Нам стоило быть более осторожными.

— Верно, — согласился Кенсу.

— Это не твоя ошибка, — добавил Чонин. — Здесь нет твоей вины.

Такое чувство, что Кенсу хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого он лишь сильнее прижался к Чонину.

— Я найду способ видеться с тобой, — сказал Чонин. — Даже если вот так, в туалете. У нас больше нет даже того же ланча, но я могу пропускать свой урок, чтобы видеть тебя. Я буду посещать отработку каждый день перед баскетбольной тренировкой. И не волнуйся о решетках на окнах.

Чонин поднял голову Кенсу за подбородок и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ничто никогда не разделит нас. Никакие угрозы, никакие стены, никакие решетки.

Кенсу выдавил из себя маленькую улыбку.

— Прямо сейчас это звучит так слащаво.

— Ммм, — Чонин стиснул талию Кенсу. — Нелегко быть слащавым. И тебе не кажется, что, запретив наши отношения, твой отец сделал их намного более захватывающими?

Кенсу закусил губу.

— Возможно. Немного.

— Мы как Ромео и Джульетта, — Чонин подтолкнул Кенсу к стене, прижимаясь к нему. — Это все намного заманчивее. И кроме того, мятежники всегда выигрывают.

Кенсу хитро улыбнулся.

— Правда?

— Не веришь мне? Я всегда могу доказать это.

Пальцы Чонина играли с галстуком вокруг шеи Кенсу, затем резко потянули его вперед и втянули его губы в поцелуй. Когда их зубы немного стукнулись, по позвоночнику Кенсу пробежал холодок.

— Чонин, — пробормотал Кенсу в поцелуй.

— Мм?

— Я должен вернуться в класс.

Младший раздраженно прыснул и отстранился. Его пухлые губы в последний раз легли на шею Кенсу и оставили на ней долгий поцелуй, наслаждаясь томным вздохом, сошедшим с губ Кенсу.

— Я чувствую себя лучше, — продолжил Кенсу. — Намного лучше. Спасибо.

Чонин открыл дверь кабинки.

— Я рад, умник.

Облокотившись о стену, младший смотрел, как его парень прошел к выходу из туалета.

Кенсу оглянулся, ярко улыбнувшись, прежде чем открыть дверь и выйти в коридор.

_Ничто никогда не разлучит нас._

***

Чонин и Кенсу шли вместе со школы.

У Кенсу не было заседания студенческого совета. Что касается Чонина, то Чанель позволил ему пропустить тренировку после того, как младший сообщил ему о том, почему он не мог прийти.

Это был прекрасный шанс для него и Кенсу, чтобы побыть вместе.

Они шли по улице, держась за руки так крепко, что Кенсу мог практически чувствовать пот Чонина собственной ладонью. Оба были крайне озабочены тем, чтобы их никто не заметил и чтобы их не поймали. Но это стоило того, верно?

Чонин отвел его в центр города. Воздух был свежим, ветер тихонько играл с их волосами, а прохладный воздух бегал по светлой коже Кенсу, которая уже покрылась гусиной кожей.

Чонин укутал Кенсу в объятия, когда они остановились на автобусной остановке.

— Давай сходим в кино.

— Зачем? — спросил Кенсу с самодовольной ухмылкой. — Чтобы побыть в темноте?

Чонин ответил ему дрянной усмешкой.

— Возможно.

Кенсу сладко засмеялся перед тем, как покачать головой.

— Я хочу пойти туда, где светло. Я хочу видеть твое лицо. Кто знает, как долго мы сможем вот так бегать…

— Ты прав, — Чонин вздохнул. — Тогда хочешь немного горячего шоколада?

— Да!

О запланированной поездке на автобусе немедленно забыли, когда Кенсу вцепился в руку Чонина и потянул его вниз по тротуару. Младший звонко засмеялся.

Кенсу неспроста был взволнован. Его разрывало от эмоций каждый раз, когда рядом был Чонин. А теперь он испытывал неуверенность.

Кенсу притащил Чонина в небольшое кафе в конце улицы. Оно было в самом конце ряда магазинов, его довольно трудно найти, поэтому оно являло собой особое укромное место для любителей.

Чонин открыл Кенсу дверь, как джентльмен, позволив старшему войти первым, а затем вошел сам. Они сели в дальнем конце кафе.

Они как раз заказывали горячие напитки, когда Кенсу заметил два знакомых лица. Без объяснений он встал и замахал руками, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— Минсок! Чонде!

 _И вот так проходит наше свидание_ , раздраженно подумал Чонин.

Оба студента по обмену немедленно пересели к ним, так что яркие улыбки и радостные глаза теперь сидели напротив радостного Кенсу и не очень радостного Чонина.

— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

— То же самое могу сказать и о вас, — ответил Чонин.

— О, мы всегда приходим сюда, — вмешался Минсок. — Особенно в такую холодную погоду. Это действительно хорошее место.

Кенсу слегка наклонился над столом.

— Когда вы, парни, возвращаетесь в Китай?

Минсок и Чонде обменялись печальными взглядами. Оба, казалось, внезапно потеряли аппетит, отодвинув кружки горячего шоколада и хрипло вздохнув, что не понравилось Кенсу.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на них. Младший, однако, совершенно не понял ситуации.

— Что-то не так?

Минсок скрипнул зубами.

— Я возвращаюсь в Китай.

— А я нет, — выдохнул Чонде. — Мои бабушка и дедушка живут здесь, поэтому мои родители сказали мне остаться. И они не позволили Минсоку приближаться ко мне!

Чонин тут же заинтересовался.

— Вас разделяют?

— Да! — Минсок был зол, из-за чего несколько любопытных особ повернули к ним головы. — Из-за его чертовой семьи!

— Не говори так о моей семье! — крикнул в ответ Чонде. — Они просто хотят лучшего для меня.

— А я не лучшее для тебя?!

— Парни! — умолял Кенсу. — Пожалуйста! Успокойтесь!

Оба студента по обмену разъяренно выдохнули, оба замерли на своих местах, оба сложили руки на своей груди.

Кенсу был поражен, насколько синхронны они были. Как они могут быть не вместе, когда так соответствуют другу?

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, — выпалил Чонин. — Жить в моем доме, Минсок.

Старший моргнул.

— Что? И твои родители разрешат?

— Уверен, — Чонин глотнул забытого горячего шоколада Чонде. — Ты умен. Они будут думать, что ты хорошо на меня повлияешь. И кроме того, у Кенсу и меня есть собственные семейные проблемы. Таким образом, ты будешь отвлекающим фактором, пока мы будем вместе.

— Оу. Прекрасно.

— Ты правда можешь это устроить? — Чонде был в отчаянии. — Он правда может остаться у тебя, Чонин?

— Да.

Кенсу скрестил руки на столе и просто тихо слушал их разговор. Маленькая улыбка растянулась на его лице, пока он слушал Чонина, рассказывающего свой план благотворительной деятельности. Кто знал, что прежний курильщик и любитель напиться Ким Чонин придет к такому? Станет помогать другим?

Он действительно изменился. Он действительно проделал долгий путь. Он сделал это ради Кенсу?

Даже сам Кенсу не знал этого. Но в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что он был действительно горд.

Действительно невероятно горд.


	30. Chapter 30

Змеи.

Кенсу снились змеи.

Скользкие, ползучие, шипящие.

Сильные, опасные, ядовитые.

Они вились вокруг него, гипнотизируя своими мерцающими глазами и сжимая в хватке вокруг него, не давая дышать.

Любые планы сбежать мгновенно рассеивались. Это невозможно.

Он попытался сдвинуться с места, но змеи прочно сковали его по рукам и ногам. Его медленно давили. Его кости раскалывались и хрустели.

Он не мог издать ни звука, из груди вырывались лишь хрипы. Он даже не мог позвать на помощь. Жизнь быстро покидала его. Он сдувался, как воздушный шар, в который со всех сторон втыкали иголки.

Он не мог дышать. Не мог двигаться. Не мог говорить.  
Он ничего не видел. Все покрылось пятнами из мрака и темноты. Пейзаж вокруг него становился ничем иным, как беспорядочной смесью черных и серых оттенков.

Он слышал шипение и насмешки, мелкие оскорбления острых языков, которые никогда не забыть. Липкие хвосты проходились по его лицу; змеиная кожа становилась ярче. Казалось, будто его жизнь подходила к концу, а их начиналась.

И затем они исчезли. Он был свободен, он бежал от поляны со змеями, чьи клыки мерцали в бликах лунного света. Он бежал в облако тумана, не заботясь куда, лишь бы сбежать от скользких рептилий.

Кенсу все еще слышал, как они скользили вслед за ним. Он слышал их насмешки, не понимая их языка, но все еще чуя опасность.

Он повернул голову, чтобы оглянуться, и закричал, когда увидел, что змеи были близко, слишком близко. Он ринулся вперед и врезался во что-то.

Скрытая туманом, перед ним стояла высокая фигура.

Единственное, что он мог увидеть, — глаза. Их форма была знакома Кенсу, но цвет…

Красный. Кроваво-красный.

Его обняли руки, сильные и знакомые, прижимая к владельцу. Его голова упала на его плечо, и он вдохнул аромат, тот самый, который он никогда не забудет.

— Ч-Чонин…

— Я здесь, умник. Ты в безопасности.

— Н-но твои глаза…

— Я сказал, что ты в безопасности. Верь мне и молчи.

— Но з-змеи…

Они ушли.

***

На следующий день г-н До отвез Кенсу в школу.

Их поездка была молчаливой. Г-н До смотрел на дорогу, а Кенсу смотрел в окно. Они избегали зрительного контакта, чувствуя отвращение друг к другу.

Кенсу, правда, счел это печальным. Г-н До перегнул палку, и теперь их семейные связи страдали из-за его гнева. Кенсу и не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь был настолько тихим в автомобиле отца.

Заехав на территорию школы, г-н До остановился в нескольких метрах от входа. Внезапно Кенсу почувствовал запах дыма, исходящий от недавно зажженной сигареты отца.

— После школы ты идешь прямо домой, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что сегодня у тебя нет заседаний. Не трать время впустую.

— Пошел к черту, — шепотом пробормотал Кенсу, и он был вполне уверен, что отец услышал его, но просто проигнорировал.

— Удачного дня в школе, приятель.

Кенсу открыл машину и вышел, со всех дури хлопнув дверью, надеясь сломать драгоценный автомобиль г-на До. Когда же никаких трещин не появилось, он развернулся на пятке и потопал к школе.

В коридорах суетились ученики. Кенсу склонил голову вниз, не желая быть замеченным. Это было трудно, учитывая тот факт, что он снова президент и должен общаться со всеми. Но сегодня он вообще не хотел говорить с кем-либо.

Он облегченно выдохнул, когда его шкафчик оказался в поле зрения. Кенсу почти бежал к нему, начав возиться, чтобы ввести комбинацию на замке и достать свои вещи. Он просто хотел взять учебники и пойти на урок г-на Вана.

Но чертова карма явно не хотела ему сопутствовать.

Запихивая книги в свою сумку, Кенсу заметил знакомые кроссовки, приближавшиеся к нему. Даже при том, что он и их владелец теперь были в хороших отношениях, Кенсу совершенно, определенно точно, не хотел видеть этого человека в данный момент.

Тем не менее, Чанель остановился прямо рядом с его шкафчиком, а под руку с ним остановился и Бекхен. Кенсу приложил все усилия, чтобы улыбнуться паре, уже чувствуя, как во рту появляется желчь.

Было отвратительно видеть их вместе. Не потому что они были плохой парой или что-то типа того, а потому что они были вместе. Кенсу знал, что Чонин рано или поздно подойдет к нему, но они рисковали. А между тем, эти двое могли ошиваться рядом совершенно беззаботно.

Кенсу дико завидовал!

— Доброе утро, Су.

— Назови мне хоть одну хорошую вещь, которая могла бы сделать это утро добрым, — ответил Кенсу, закрывая шкафчик. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Мм, ты злой, Кенни! — вмешался Бекхен, щелкнув Кенсу по носу. — Я думал, ты будешь более радостным. Ведь теперь ты снова президент школы.

— Я рад этому. Но больше поводов для радости нет.

Чанель нахмурился.

— Почему Чонин не с тобой?

— Это долгая история, — Кенсу повесил рюкзак на свое плечо. — Даже слишком.

— Вы расстались?

— Нет! — он посмотрел на Чанеля, чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывают слезы. — Вы не могли бы, парни, проводить меня до класса?

Он чувствовал себя странно защищенным с Чанелем и Бекхеном, шагающими по обе стороны от него. Фактически он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Возможно, это из-за того, что он знал, что у него был кто-то, на кого он мог положиться, или что у него вообще были друзья.

Пока они шли по коридору, заполненному студентами, Кенсу не мог не думать о том, что было бы, если бы были просто он и Чанель, и никакого Бекхена или Чонина.

Он был уверен, что его родители одобрили бы это. Он и Чанель были друзьями в течение многих лет, и младший был знаком с его родителями до такой степени, что До даже приглашали его пожить с ними, когда родители Чанеля уезжали в двухнедельный круиз.

Они могли бы быть прекрасной парой, но Кенсу не хотел этого. Все идеально так, как оно есть, и он надеялся, что Чанель больше не будет ничего менять. Кенсу не был в настроении сопротивляться, и он был уверен, что из-за этого Бекхен попросту развалится на кусочки.

Вскоре эта мысль исчезла, и ум Кенсу поглотило новое беспокойство. На этот раз более серьезное.

Даже с этим шатким мостом, построенным между ним и Чонином накануне, у Кенсу был страх, что они больше не смогут встретиться. Чонин сказал, что все будет в порядке, но…

В голове Кенсу невольно всплыл вопрос: отразятся ли их минимальные встречи на их отношениях в целом? Чонин начнет забывать его? Они перестанут общаться? Он начнет встречаться с кем-то еще?

Сердце Кенсу упало в пятки. Возможно, это и была цель г-на До. Не только чтобы разделить Чонина и Кенсу, но и заставить младшего стать абсолютно незаинтересованным в нем до такой степени, что в конечном счете он бросил бы его.

Наконец Кенсу все понял.

Слезы сами вырвались наружу. Все в коридоре остановились, чтобы ошарашенно наблюдать за школьным президентом. Кенсу плакал прямо в центре утренней суматохи.

Его плечи дрожали, пока он яростно выливал все, что накопилось, начиная с кошмара накануне вечером. Пол уже начинал мерцать от лужи его слез, которая вот-вот образуется у его ног.

Сквозь свои безумные рыдания он четко ощутил, как кто-то схватил его и увел от Чанеля и Бекхена, прочь от всех глаз, прочь от всего. И он был благодарен.

Его пятки практически скользили по полу, потому что тело почти что тащили в туалет. От его крика и рыданий трое учеников тут же выбежали из уборной, оставив его наедине со спасителем.

Кенсу поднял взгляд, неспособный улыбнуться, даже увидев, что рядом был Чонин. Даже натянуть фальшивую улыбку внезапно стало слишком трудно, да Кенсу и не пытался.

Чонин, поддерживая, подвел его к раковинам. Кенсу смотрел на себя в зеркало, пока Чонин отрывал бумажные полотенца. Боже, на что он сейчас похож.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему ты плачешь?

Кенсу засопел, не двигаясь, чтобы позволить Чонину промокнуть его лицо салфетками. Улыбка младшего согревала, и Кенсу вздохнул, когда увидел её.

— Ты собираешься бросить меня?

Чонин поднял бровь.

— Что еще за вопрос?

— Разумный вопрос.

— С какой стати я должен бросить тебя?

Чонин выбросил влажные салфетки в мусорку, и тут же обнял Кенсу за талию.

— Это самый глупый вопрос, что я когда-либо слышал.

Кенсу опять засопел.

— Разве я не делаю тебе плохо?

— Плохо?

— Да. Я имею в виду, я не смогу быть хорошим парнем, если меня не будет рядом. А я еще долго буду под замком.

— Я же сказал тебе не волноваться о…

— И, — перебил Кенсу, — и тебе будет одиноко без меня, и ты найдешь кого-то и бросишь меня, и затем я просто умру.

Не успел Кенсу закончить свой небольшой монолог, как Чонин сжал его в своих крепких объятиях. На старшего вновь нахлынули чувства, снова заставляя заплакать. Чонин все так же сжимал его.

Это было приятно. Хоть они и стояли на месте, в объятиях Чонина Кенсу казалось, что они были в раю. Все было безмятежно и прекрасно (даже если они и находились в туалете).

Они так и стояли, пока не прозвенел последний звонок, и даже тогда Кенсу не хотел уходить. Объятия Чонина ослабли. Его руки, оставляя любимое тело, будто оставляли там его сердце.

— Я сказал тебе не волноваться об этом, — спокойно сказал Чонин. — Я здесь. Я всегда буду рядом.

Кенсу поднял взгляд. Младший потрепал его по волосам, тихонько смеясь.

— Я и подумать не мог, что ты решишь, что я брошу тебя, — захихикал Чонин. — Для самого умного парня в школе ты иногда довольно глуп, умник.

***

После школы Кенсу остался на баскетбольную тренировку Чонина.

Он знал, что дома его будет ждать не самая приятная лекция, но это его не волновало. Ему не хватает встреч с Чонином, благодаря г-ну До, полностью изменившему их графики, и Кенсу нужна была его ежедневная доза, чтобы выжить.

Он наблюдал, как команда разогревалась, глазея вместе с Бекхеном с открытой трибуны (прошлый раз, когда они там были, оба решили просто забыть) на подтянутые мышцы Чонина и Чанеля.

Кенсу все еще не мог поверить, что у него был настолько привлекательный парень. Чонин был прекрасен, как ни посмотри, и в то же время младший всегда настаивал, что Кенсу был на том же уровне или даже выше, хотя Кенсу знал, что никогда не будет так приковывать взгляды.

Светлая копна волос Чонина смешно подпрыгивала, когда он делал упражнения; его тело уже блестело под тонким слоем пота. Чонин был похож на модель из глянцевого журнала, которая заставила бы вас вырвать страницу и повесить ее в рамке на стену у своей кровати.

Тао на удивление также был на тренировке, сидя между Кенсу и стеной. Его глаза изо всех сил пытались не отрываться от книги, которую он читал, но Кенсу постоянно замечал, как младший то и дело поглядывал на Ифаня, в сторонке завязывавшего шнурки на своих кроссовках.

Кенсу не мог не усмехнуться. Он знал эти скрытные взгляды и томные вздохи. Тао что-то от него скрывал, и у Кенсу довольно хорошо представлял, что именно.

Кенсу быстро придвинулся к вице-президенту вплотную, почти вдавив его в стену.

— Итак, что нового?

Тао застонал.

— Подвинься! Ты тяжелый!

— Подвинусь. Но только если ты ответишь на мой вопрос.

— Ладно! — Тао захлопнул книгу. — Что за вопрос?

Бекхен положил подбородок на плечо Кенсу, автоматически включая себя в разговор.

— Ты и Ифань встречаетесь?

Щеки Тао вспыхнули.

— А тебе-то что?

Кенсу и Бекхен обменялись взглядами, и, как только румянец на щеках младшего стал еще ярче, эти двое повернулись к нему спиной, продолжая разговор без него. Тао подвинулся и открыл свою книгу, как вдруг…

— Они точно встречаются.

— Стойте! — закричал Тао. — Нет, не встречаемся!

Кенсу посмотрел на него через плечо.

— У тебя был шанс ответить, Тао. Теперь это между мной и Бекхеном.

— Мы не встречаемся! — Тао уже ненавидел свое пылающее лицо. — Это не… мы не… проклятье, Кенсу!

— Они точно встречаются! — повторил Бекхен, начиная хихикать.

Тао поднял свою книгу вверх, пытаясь скрыть за ней выражение ужаса. Он чуть приспустил свое прикрытие, чтобы едва ли не задохнуться, увидев Ифаня, стоящего прямо рядом с трибуной.

— О чем вы тут, парни, сплетничаете?

— Ни о чем! — практически закричал Тао. — Продолжай тренировку! Тренировка — путь к совершенству! Заставь свою школу гордиться тобой!

Кенсу подпрыгнул на месте.

— Эй, Ифань! Ты и Тао вст…

Президенту не дали закончить свой вопрос. Запустив ему в голову книгой.

***

Чонин и Кенсу шли домой вместе.

Оба чувствовали себя прекрасно, вновь шагая по той же дороге, их пальцы снова сплетены в прочный замок. Впервые за последнее время Кенсу был счастлив.

Воздух все еще был немного холодным, но Кенсу мог смело сказать, что погода становилась теплее. На ветвях деревьев уже распускались маленькие почки, а зелень потихоньку начинала оживать.

Пиджак Чонина был на плечах Кенсу, согревая, пока младший нес оба рюкзака: его собственный через плечо и рюкзак Кенсу в другой руке.

Кенсу тихонько улыбнулся.

Когда они приблизились к своим домам, Кенсу почувствовал, что рука Чонина начала ускользать, и сжал ее сильнее.

Он знал, что Чонин не хотел, чтобы их поймали, но его это не заботило. Еще хуже его отец уже сделать не сможет, даже если бы сильно захотел; изоляция от Чонина — худшее, что можно было сделать.

Чонин потянул Кенсу в сторону своего дома, прячась за вечнозеленой елью, иголки которой упирались в кухонное окно. Кенсу облокотился о ствол.

— Итак, — начал Чонин, опустив их рюкзаки. — Мы одни.

— Кажется, да, — ухмыльнулся Кенсу. — Почему это разжигает такой интерес?

— Просто так.

И затем Чонин сбросил с Кенсу пиджак. Он оттянул воротник свитера Кенсу, оголив нежно-сливочное плечо и одарив его поцелуем.

— Прямо здесь, в открытую, Чонин? Серьезно? А если кто-то увидит?

— Пускай все смотрят.

Чонин полностью стянул свитер Кенсу, бросив его поверх их рюкзаков. Кенсу задрожал, не от холода, выгибая спину, когда горячие руки Чонина заскользили по его груди.

Младший потерся пахом о бедро Кенсу. Кенсу застонал в поцелуй, дрожа, когда ветер обдал холодную ниточку слюны. Это было превосходно.

— Как я скучал по этому, — пробормотал Чонин в шею Кенсу, усеяв его поцелуями.

–Мы д-делали это буквально позавчера.

— Да, но мне нужно каждый день.

— Извращенец.

Чонин закусил нижнюю губу Кенсу и немного оттянул.

— Может и так. Но ты все равно любишь меня.

— Люблю.

Чонин стянул джинсы и боксеры Кенсу до колен и поднял его от земли, прижимая его голую спину к стволу прекрасного вечнозеленого дерева. Кенсу вскрикнул, когда шершавая кора проехалась по его коже, кривясь от боли.

Чонин поддерживал его за бедра, и Кенсу привычно обернул свои ноги вокруг его талии. Ткань шерстяного свитера Чонина липла к его груди. Кенсу чувствовал, как бьется сердце Чонина.

Кенсу уже был готов. Дрожащая плоть между его ногами нетерпеливо дергалась, источая так много смазки, что живот Кенсу уже стал горячим и липким.

Палец Чонина прошелся по головке члена Кенсу, размазывая липкую жидкость. Зубы Кенсу впились в его губу, пока он пытался не застонать в голос, хотя и был уверен, что не сможет сдерживаться долго.

— Я больше не могу ждать, — захрипел Чонин, вытаскивая из боксеров свой член. — Не возражаешь, если я пропущу подготовку?

— Н-нет!

Чонин усмехнулся.

— Мой дорогой Кенсу. Что произошло с тем застенчивым мальчиком, стеснявшимся делать это в открытую?

— Черт возьми, теперь мне плевать, просто вставь его!

Чонин спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Кенсу, медленно входя и постанывая от невероятно узкой и горячей дырочки — температура абсолютно контрастировала с погодой.

Кенсу схватился за плечи Чонина, ногтями цепляясь за свитер, а, может, даже и кожу. Но это не заботило ни одного из них. Как только Чонин полностью вошел в него, ничто их больше не волновало.

Чонин жадно накинулся на любимые бедра, будто он изголодавшийся дикарь. Кенсу поднимался то вверх, то вниз, проходясь по коре дерева, цепляющейся за его спину с каждым движением.

— Умник, — застонал Чонин. — Я так люблю тебя.

Кенсу не знал, почему он начал плакать. Он слышал эту фразу так много раз, и все же теперь в ней загорелось что-то новое, будто он слышал её впервые.

Чонин смахнул его слезы поцелуем, не прекращая толкаться в него, только еще быстрее, как можно скорее желая увидеть лицо Кенсу, когда он кончит.

И долго ждать не пришлось. Старший положил голову на плечо Чонина и застонал, кончая и нервно подрагивая.

— Я т-тоже люблю тебя, — тихо проскулил он. — Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно.

После того, как сперма Чонина начала капать из ануса Кенсу на землю, они застыли вместе, вслушиваясь в собственное сбившееся дыхание.

Сквозь шум в ушах Кенсу неожиданно услышал, как кто-то шел рядом по тротуару, и в панике почти упал с рук Чонина. Младший едва успел подхватить его.

— Кто-то идет!

— Тшш, — зашипел Чонин. — Я здесь, умник. Ты в безопасности. Нас никто не увидит.

— Н-но кто-то идет…

Они ушли.

Они снова остались вдвоем.


	31. Chapter 31

Зайдя в дом, Кенсу увидел г-на До, ждущего его на диване.

Его отец медленно поднялся, откладывая утреннюю газету, и направился прямо к своему сыну. Кенсу инстинктивно шагнул назад к двери, желая сбежать.

Отец и сын пристально следили друг за другом, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь из них завяжет разговор или, по крайней мере, своего рода спор. Кенсу закусил губу, неуютная тишина угнетала.

Руки г-на До скользнули в карманы.

— Ты опоздал. Я думал, что сказал тебе вернуться домой сразу после школы. Где ты был?

— Я медленно шел, — пробормотал Кенсу. — Прости.

— Кенсу, где ты был?

— Я уже сказал.

— Кенсу.

— Я уже сказал тебе!

— До Кенсу!

— Я трахался с Чонином на его заднем дворе! Вот! Теперь ты счастлив?! — Кенсу скинул на пол рюкзак. — Прекрати лезть в мою жизнь! Я всегда делал все, что ты хотел! Я все еще твой прекрасный сын, которому промывают мозги! Тебя не должна волновать моя личная жизнь! Черт побери, не лезь в мою личную жизнь!

Явно потрясенный, г-н До медленно поднес к губам сигарету. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы вернуть свое самообладание, так и не отрывая взгляд от злого сына, пораженного внезапной вспышкой гнева.

— Иди в свою комнату.

— Я не хочу идти в свою комнату! — выплюнул Кенсу, хватая свой рюкзак и шагая вверх по лестнице.

— Тогда куда ты идешь?

— В… свою комнату.

Кенсу хлопнул дверью. Все. Он не хотел никого видеть. Ни отца. Ни мать. Ни Чанеля или Бекхена, ни Тао или даже Чонина.

Он плюхнулся на свою кровать и спрятал лицо в подушке. Он чувствовал сильный запах порошка с ароматом сирени. Сегодня г-жа До, очевидно, устраивала стирку. Кенсу нахмурился. Теперь его кровать не пахнет Чонином.

Вздыхая, он перекатился на спину, прижимая к груди подушку и смотря в потолок. Он не понимал, почему судьба отвернулась от него, когда он стремился вновь стать хорошим человеком.

Почему г-н До не мог разрешить ему и Чонину быть вместе? Почему так много людей, которые против их отношений, когда Чонин уже стал намного лучше, чем он был раньше? Он полностью изменил себя ради Кенсу. Это несправедливо!

Жизнь не была справедлива. Несправедливо то, что их отношения воспринимались как нечто запрещенное. Несправедливо то, что им не разрешили видеться друг с другом. Несправедливо, что люди забирают у них драгоценное время, когда жизнь Чонина медленно подходила к концу.

Глаза Кенсу наполнились слезами, когда в голове всплыла внезапная мысль, что его семья где-то запрет его, и он не сможет повидаться с Чонином в самый важный момент. Что, если Кенсу не сможет быть с Чонином, когда он будет при смерти?

Он задрожал от этой мысли. Кенсу не мог даже представить, что подумает Чонин, если его не будет с ним. _Он никогда не любил меня. Я так много сделал для него, а он не мог даже побыть со мной в самый последний момент._

— Нет, — прошептал Кенсу. — Я буду с ним. Я всегда буду с ним.

Он скатился со своей кровати и подбежал к окну, отодвигая занавески. Он проклял эти металлические решетки и схватился за них, отчаянно пытаясь сломать их.

Но Кенсу не был так силен, как он думал. Он резко упал напротив решетки, прислоняясь щекой к холодному металлу. Его взгляд упал на свет, исходящий от окна Чонина.

Он не знал, сколько времени он наблюдал за движением в окне, но вскоре он услышал тихий свист под окнами. Возможно, он не хотел видеть Чонина некоторое время назад, но теперь Кенсу был счастлив увидеть его лицо.

Чонин стоял в шаге от дома Кенсу и тихонько махал ему, широко улыбаясь. Кенсу мог в ответ лишь улыбнуться через прутья железной решетки.

— Держись, умник. Я приду.

Кенсу смотрел, как его парень ловко запрыгивает на стену, умело хватаясь за любой уголок и трещину, прежде чем крепко схватиться за подоконник, взобравшись на него, чтобы столкнуться со старшим нос к носу.

— Почему ты такой мрачный? Разве ты не наслаждался нашей забавой на свежем воздухе?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что да. Просто… мой отец…

Кенсу опустил взгляд к рукам Чонина, до белых костяшек цепляющихся за подоконник. Он напрягся. _Не отпускай. Будь осторожен. Не упади._

— Что с твоим отцом? — Чонин чмокнул Кенсу в уголок губ, чтобы вернуть его внимание. — Он все еще злится?

— Да, — вздохнул Кенсу. — Я не думаю, что он примет нас, Чонин.

— Кого волнует, примет он нас или нет? — усомнился Чонин, поставив руку на подоконник, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по лицу Кенсу. — Он не наш начальник. Я не понимаю, почему он думает, что любовь можно подчинить. И мы не собираемся ломать то, что построили просто потому, что он так хочет.

Кенсу улыбнулся.

— Да.

Чонин впихнул ногу глубже в трещину стены и подтянулся ближе к старшему, пытаясь втиснуться между металлическими решетками, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Кенсу медленно выдохнул в губы Чонина, нежно накрывшие его собственные.

Это чувство, что он ощущал рядом с Чонином… Кенсу не мог объяснить его. Когда младший уходил, от сердца Кенсу будто отваливался кусочек. Он волновался каждый раз, когда они целовались. Что, если это было в последний раз?

Чонин погладил Кенсу по щеке, вызывая у старшего волну мурашек. Он бы не лег спать, пока не увидел лицо Кенсу.

— Давай уедем куда-нибудь на время. Только ты и я.

— Мой отец будет в ярости, если я уеду без его разрешения, Чонин, — Кенсу покачал головой. — Кроме того, ты обещал Минсоку, что он может остаться в твоем доме. Ты же сдержишь свое слово, не так ли?

Чонин на мгновение задумался.

— Мы можем взять его и Чонде с нами. Или сделать так, чтобы он остался где-то в другом месте. Например, у Чанеля! Или Ифаня! Или Исина! Да! Но, подожди, умник! Не хочешь просто убежать от всего этого… этого дерьма?

Кенсу посмотрел в сторону.

— Я не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы у них были проблемы. Я не хочу сам больше иметь проб… Чонин!

Кенсу пораженно и обеспокоенно бросил взгляд на своего парня, упавшего спиной на траву. Чонин тихонько зашипел от боли в позвоночнике, недостаточной для серьезного ущерба, но все равно болезненной.

— Ты в порядке?!

Чонин застенчиво улыбнулся и послал Кенсу воздушный поцелуй.

***

_Привет, Минсок. Это Чонин. Я ненадолго уеду. Кенсу тоже. Ифань сказал, что ты можешь жить у него столько, сколько тебе захочется. Не говори никому, что ты знаешь об этом, хорошо? Пока.  
_

***

В полночь автомобиль Чонина выскочил на дорогу.

Кенсу едва успел пристегнуть ремень безопасности, как машина ринулась с места. Он отчаянно цеплялся за кожаную ручку над окном, когда Чонин полетел не хуже, чем Такси у Люка Бессона.

— Притормози! Ты получишь штраф!

— Как только я проеду этот чертов район, я сбавлю скорость!

— Не безопасно так быстро ехать в метель!

— Я знаю! Доверься мне!

Кенсу знал, что это была ужасная идея. Сбежать из дома в такую погоду. Не говоря об этом никому. Интересно, у г-жи До будет сердечный приступ, когда она не увидит его утром?

В любом случае, он мог всегда обвинить г-на До в своих действиях. В конце концов, если бы его отец не ставил такие смешные ограничения на него и Чонина, он бы не зашел так далеко.

Они не знали, куда ехали. Чонин предложил ехать, пока они не найдут мотель или просто не заснут. Во всяком случае они просто хотели убежать. Просто отдохнуть от всех.

Кенсу ухмыльнулся. Он чувствовал себя так плохо. И одновременно так хорошо. Посмотрите-ка на него, убежал из дома. Он внезапно почувствовал, что перед ним тот же самый Чонин, с которым он был в первый раз.

Чувство вины потихоньку притуплялось. О, это стоило того. Целую неделю только он и Чонин, может даже две. Одни. В мотеле. И абсолютно никто их не побеспокоит. Это прекрасно.

Чонин перевел на него взгляд, сбавляя скорость с 60 миль в час до 35, немного улыбаясь выражению лица Кенсу. Они снова вместе. Так и должно быть.

Кенсу наблюдал за стеклоочистителями, наклоняющимися то влево, то вправо, счищающими снег. Даже при том, что погода была сплошным мучением, он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Снаружи было холодно, но в автомобиле тепло. Кенсу был уверен, что это было не из-за обогревателя; это было из-за Чонина. Ухмылка старшего сменилась самой настоящей улыбкой. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым. На данный момент, по крайней мере.

Они проехали шесть радиостанций к тому моменту, как они были на мили от своего дома. Кенсу даже подумал, а были ли они вообще еще в их городе.

Припарковав машину, Чонин обошел ее вокруг, чтобы открыть дверь Кенсу. Старший поднял бровь, когда вышел, и дерзко усмехнулся.

— Что? Думаешь, получишь больше, если будешь вести себя как джентльмен?

Чонин цокнул языком.

— Я на это рассчитывал.

— Озабоченный.

Они зашагали по снегу, что был по колено. Чонин окутал Кенсу объятием, оградив его от воющих ветров, и не отпустил, даже когда они зашли внутрь.

Клерк в холле скептически оглядел его сквозь свои очки, сигарета, зажатая между губ, уже сгорела почти до конца. Впервые за долгое время Кенсу ненавидел запах дыма, исходящий от нее.

Выражение лица Чонина, казалось, копировало выражение Кенсу. Мотель весь пропах никотином и вином. Тем не менее, тут было достаточно уютно и недорого. Чонин прикрыл нос и подошел к столу.

— Комната для двоих.

Мужчина поднял голову.

— Вы не хотите раздельные комнаты?

Чонин нахмурился.

— Нет. Это проблема?

— Нет, все в порядке… — мужчина замолчал. — Не берите в голову.

Чонин схватил ключ и, обняв Кенсу за плечи, повел их в комнату. Кенсу посмотрел через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, все еще пялящегося на них.

— Нет, ну что ты думаешь? — раздраженно цокнул Чонин. — Судит он нас. Смешно.

— Ну, не все такие, как мы…

— Всё еще, — Чонин прокрутил ключ и открыл дверь, — смешно.

Кенсу стянул шарф, пока Чонин убирал ключ.

— Не обращай на него внимания. Мнение других людей не имеет значения. Ты сам так сказал.

Чонин улыбнулся и обнял его за талию.

— Ты быстро учишься.

— Ммм.

Чонин расстегнул молнию на куртке Кенсу и скинул её, отбросив вместе со свитером в угол. Кенсу прижался к покрытому снегом пальто Чонина, вздрогнув от соприкосновения с холодной тканью и контрастом горячих рук на пояснице.

Чонин оттащил его к кровати и аккуратно уложил на белую постель. Кенсу чувствовал от ткани запах и атмосферу мотеля, и в то же время терпкий аромат Чонина все перебивал.

Кенсу резко вдохнул, когда пальцы Чонина тихонько пробежались по его животу. Он будто был объектом исследования; Чонин продолжал изучать Кенсу, будто он был усеян Брайлем.

— Я же говорил тебе, что ты прекрасен, да?

Кенсу мягко засмеялся.

— Много раз. Больше, чем я знаю чисел.

— Я буду продолжать говорить это, — Чонин прошелся носом по шее Кенсу. — Ты так прекрасен. Иногда мне интересно… как мне так повезло, что ты есть у меня. Я имею в виду, я не идеален. А ты для меня словно подарок с неба.

— Прекрати быть таким слащавым, — вздохнул Кенсу, запустив пальцы в волосы Чонина. — Я сейчас помру.

Чонин сцеловал крошечную слезинку радости, сбежавшую из сверкающих глаз старшего. Его сердце таяло от улыбки Кенсу.

— Ты знаешь, я рад, что мы сделали это, — сказал Кенсу. — Я знаю, что на меня выльется много дерьма от моих родителей, когда мы вернемся, и мы пропускаем школу и все прочее, но я рад, что я здесь. С тобой.

Чонин избавил себя от верхней одежды и лег рядом с Кенсу.

— Я тоже.

Они уставились на потолок в тишине, наблюдая за лампой, которая, мигая, пыталась не потухнуть из-за снежной бури. Пристальный взгляд Кенсу перешел к окну, когда ветер особенно сильно ударил в него.

Он не знал, что было страшнее: вьюга или факт, что их родители найдут их. Кенсу внезапно возненавидел то, насколько г-н и г-жа До любили его.

Когда свет наконец выключился, Кенсу испуганно вскрикнул. Руки Чонина немедленно обняли его, спрятав в своих объятиях. Кенсу дрожал, лежа на горячем теле.

— Просто отключили электроэнергию. Месяц назад так уже было. Все в порядке.

Кенсу спрятал лицо в шее Чонина и немного задремал. Ему снилось, что они были в Антарктиде.

И кошмар. Со змеями. Кенсу не знал, что он означал, но это до смерти пугало его. На руку кошмару сыграл и недавно развитый страх перед темнотой.

Чонин мягко погладил его спину. Кенсу приподнялся и улегся на грудь своего парня, тихонько вздымавшейся в такт завываниям метели. Он был уверен, что Чонин спал, ведь его руки внезапно прекратили двигаться.

Кенсу прижал ухо к левой стороне груди Чонина и начал слушать его сердцебиение. Он немного расслабился. Ритм сердца был спокойным. Он закрыл глаза, готовясь заснуть и думая о Чонине, который отобьет от него всех в мире змей.

***

Когда Кенсу было четыре, он заблудился в торговом центре.  
Красочные леденцы, красовавшиеся на витрине, слишком привлекли его внимание. И красные, и розовые, и желтые. Сладости. Сладости. Так много сладостей! Мечта маленького ребенка осуществляется.

Он далеко отошел от г-жи До, которая возилась и собирала с пола покупки после столкновения с другой не менее суетливой женщиной. Кенсу убежал в другую часть торгового центра, в то время как мать одаривала вниманием лишь купленные вещи, почти сталкиваясь с манящей стеклянной витриной.

Он зашел в магазин, пихая в карман горстку липких червяков, пока никто не смотрит. Когда продавец повернулся к нему спиной, Кенсу засунул в рот, кажется, тонну леденцов.

Его не заботила ни зубная боль, ни боль в животе. А еще его совершенно не волновала реакция матери. Сказать, что г-жа До была в шаге от сердечного приступа, значит промолчать.

Крика, который заполнил торговый центр, было достаточно, чтобы заставить всех застыть. Г-жа До практически упала в обморок, когда не нашла рядом своего сына. Тогда, сидя на автобусной остановке, маленького Кенсу страшно переполняла вина, и было слишком стыдно посмотреть маме в лицо, особенно теперь, когда он стал маленьким вором.

— Эта леди тебя ищет?

Голос послышался со спины Кенсу, заставив его повернуться, боясь столкнуться со взрослым, а затем облегченно выдохнул, когда увидел другого мальчика.

Он, возможно, был чуть младше Кенсу. Он был выше, с темными волосами и оливковой кожей. Взгляд Кенсу упал на шикарные губы, изогнутые в дружественной улыбке. Они напомнили ему зефир.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — спросил Кенсу, медленно откладывая леденцы, которые он украл.

— Потому что ты выглядишь испуганно, — ответил мальчик. — Пошли. Я заберу тебя. Не бойся.

Кенсу по-детски наивно смотрел на протянутую руку. Закусив губу, Кенсу вытер свою липкую, сладкую ладошку о штанину и сжал чужую руку.

— Что насчет твоей мамы? — спросил Кенсу. — Разве она не будет волноваться, что ты уходишь?

— Я уже ушел. Я убежал! — мальчик выглядел гордым. — Знаешь, я хочу быть убийцей. А никакой убийца не остается со своими мамой и папой!

— Это не хорошо, — сказал Кенсу, хмурясь. — Ты должен остаться со своими родителями и быть хорошим мальчиком.

— Что ты говоришь, хен. Ты такой же плохой, как и я, — мальчик высунул свой язык. — Ты не такой уж и положительный герой. И ты определенно не умный умник, которым ты пытаешься казаться. Теперь помолчи и позволь мне отвести тебя. Твоя мама правда громко орет.

Кенсу позволил мальчику отвести его назад к матери. Г-жа До громко орала на охранника торгового центра. Когда Кенсу заметил ее, он немедленно оторвался от своего нового знакомого и побежал к ней.

А когда он повернул голову, чтобы помахать мальчику, будучи сжатым в медвежьей хватке г-жи До, Кенсу увидел, что тот уже ушел. Так или иначе ему было действительно грустно от факта, что он не поблагодарил его за то, что он забрал его. И, к тому же, он даже не знал, как его зовут.

Тем не менее, он был рад вернуться к маме. И г-жа До была более чем рада видеть Кенсу в безопасности. Ее ребенок вернулся к ней, туда, где он и должен быть. Она больше никогда не хотела его терять.

Поэтому, когда г-жа До зашла в комнату Кенсу четырнадцать лет спустя, чтобы сказать ему, что школу отменили из-за метели, вновь накануне ночью повредившей электросеть, и увидела, что его не было, она была в ярости.

В дикой ярости.


	32. Chapter 32

Чанель смотрел телевизор, а его рука лежала на плече Бекхена, когда зазвонил телефон.

Сначала он его не услышал. Чанель был слишком увлечен комедийным шоу, хихикая и сжимая Бекхена. Потребовалось несколько писклявых звонков, чтобы он наконец их заметил. Чанель собирался встать.

— Не надо, — бормотал Бекхен. — Я так хорошо на тебе лежу.

— Это может быть что-то важное, — Чанель мягко улыбнулся, целуя старшего в лоб. — Я на секунду. А потом можешь улечься на мне, как хочешь.

— Ммм.

Чанель с усилием поднялся с дивана в гостиной, еле двигая затекшими ногами, находившимися в одном положении последние три часа. Потянув спину, он подошел к телефону на кухне. Бекхен сделал громкость телевизора пониже.

Капитан баскетбольной команды почесал голову и поднес телефон к уху. Он нажал на кнопку вызова и открыл дверцу холодильника, ища что-нибудь, чем он с Бекхеном мог бы перекусить.

— Да?

—  _Чанель? Чанель, это ты?_

— Мм, да, — взгляд Чанеля пробежал по содержимому холодильника. — Здравствуйте, миссис До. Чем могу помочь?

—  _Кенсу у тебя?_

— Нет. Его здесь нет. А что?

—  _Чонин похитил его!_

— … что?

Чанель высунул голову из кухни, в то время как г-жа До продолжала объясняться, практически вопя на оглушительном уровне через бедный динамик. Бекхен вскочил с дивана, размахивая руками и мыча.

— Мм…

—  _Если ты увидишь их, пожалуйста, сразу же свяжись со мной или г-ном До, хорошо? Чанель?_

— Да. Да, конечно! До свидания.

Чанель повесил трубку, а Бекхен застонал, плюхаясь на диван.

— Что это было?

— Я говорил тебе не отвечать! — крикнул Бек. — Тао рассказал мне, что происходит. У г-на До поехала крыша, и Кенсу с Чонином просто хотели сбежать от него на какое-то время. Кенсу никто не похищал! Думаю, чета До заметила, что они пропали.

Чанель снова сел возле Бекхена.

— Поэтому Кенсу был так расстроен последнее время?

— Да. Его отец перешел все границы, — старший положил голову на плечо Чанеля. — Я знаю, что ненавидел Кенсу всего несколько дней назад, но теперь я переживаю за него. Мне жаль, что я не могу ему помочь.

Чанель поцеловал Бекхена в макушку.

— Как знать. Не опускай руки. Может, ты станешь Суперменом в самый неожиданный момент.

— Да. Может и так.

***

У Кенсу никогда не было резиновой уточки.

Все же Чонин настоял, чтобы он купил одну в небольшом автомате игрушек в лобби мотеля, поэтому теперь у них было чем развлечь себя, пока они вместе купались.

Не то чтобы резиновая уточка так уж привлекала их внимание. Кенсу пришел к выводу, что Чонин использовал её в качестве способа отвлечь его, потому что каждый раз, когда старший смотрел на уточку, руки Чонина бесстыдно шарили по его телу.

Кенсу зачерпнул немного пены и сдул её в лицо Чонина.

— Ты не можешь не думать об этом, пока мы моемся?

Чонин ухмыльнулся.

— Не могу.

—  _Противный_.

— Ты такой же противный! — засмеялся Чонин прежде, чем окутать Кенсу влажными объятиями. — Ворчун. Не отрицай этого.

Кенсу надулся.

— Я согласился на это только из-за резиновой уточки. Так что дай мне с ней поиграть.

— Ты согласился на это, потому что мы оба в ванной. Не ври мне, умник, — Чонин зажал краснеющие кончики ушей Кенсу. — Я знаю, что ты врешь.

— Я все еще хочу играть с уточкой!

— Ладно.

Чонин отодвинулся к стенке ванной, облокотившись на нее и притянул Кенсу на свои колени. Старший лег на грудь Чонина и позволил ему обнять его сзади.

Кенсу чувствовал, как член Чонина терся о его кожу, и боролся с побуждением застонать. Он был в таких же условиях, но боялся двинуться.

Тем временем, пока они дергали за ниточки самообладания друг друга, Кенсу перевел все свое внимание к маленькой резиновой уточке, качающейся на поверхности воды. Он зачерпнул воду руками и обрушил ее на беднягу, затем расчистил от пены площадку для ее купаний.

Чонин положил подбородок на плечо Кенсу. Он улыбался каждый раз, когда Кенсу тихонько хихикал. В последнее время у них не было возможности вести себя как дети, а сейчас Кенсу так искренне и по-ребячески игрался, что было для Чонина абсолютной редкостью. Пусть он делает это чаще.

— Смотри. Думаю, она впрыскивает воду.

Кенсу передал уточку во временное пользование Чонину. Младший опустил её в ванну вверх тормашками и вытащил, как только она набрала воды. Он несильно сжал её, и из маленького отверстия в клюве вытек поток прозрачной жидкости. Кенсу радостно взвизгнул.

— Дай мне попробовать!

Чонин вернул ему игрушку.

— Конечно.

Чонин должен был понять, во что вляпался. Едва Кенсу наполнил утку, как вода прыснула ему в лицо, в процессе покрывая его кожу тонким слоем пены. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь спастись от пены.

— За что?!

Кенсу захохотал в припадке смеха.

— Я рад, что ты купил эту штуку!

— Я тоже, — застенчиво улыбнулся Чонин. — Я знал, что это сделает тебя счастливым.

Кенсу постепенно успокоился. Он поставил утку назад на воду и легонько толкнул её. Уточка медленно поплыла по океану пены.

Кенсу повернулся на коленях Чонина и вытер его лицо руками. Как только губы младшего избавились от мыла, Кенсу подарил им долгий, мягкий поцелуй. Это было 'спасибо' за все, что Чонин сделал для него.

Хорошо, возможно, он сделал первый шаг.

Хотя все равно. Кенсу и так последнее время только подчиняется, это убивает его навыки лидерства. Он должен практиковаться, в конце концов.

Чонину было трудно, ведь старший углубил их поцелуй, иногда кусая и посасывая его губы. Одну вещь Чонин мог сказать точно: навыки Кенсу целоваться несомненно улучшились.

Чонин оторвался от губ, чтобы оставить легкие поцелуи бабочки на линии подбородка Кенсу, каждый раз получая в ответ улыбку. Кенсу держался за его плечи, нежно улыбаясь своему любимому.

— Ты счастлив, верно?

Кенсу посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да. Уточка безусловно подняла мне настроение.

— Я имею в виду в целом, — Чонин погладил Кенсу по щеке. — Ты счастлив?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Ты уверен?

Кенсу снова кивнул.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты выглядишь скорее испуганными, нежели счастливым, — Чонин смахнул пену со щеки Кенсу большим пальцем. — Не бойся. Я не дам тебя в обиду.

— Я знаю.

Кенсу положил голову на плечо Чонина, фыркая от запаха мыла и поглаживая его кожу, чтобы поймать его естественный аромат. Пальцы его парня легли на его мокрые волосы, массируя корни и размыливая шампунь.

Чонин опустил руку в воду и, зачерпнув, полил немного на голову Кенсу, смывая с волос пену. Немного капель отлетело в сторону, падая на пол.

Чонин подхватил парня за бедра и встал, вытянув его из воды. Кенсу уверенно держался за него, немного усмехаясь и пересчитывая разы, когда Чонин носил его на руках (как принцессу).

Младший вынул его из ванной и поставил на ковер. Чонин достал чистое, недавно постиранное и все еще теплое от сушки полотенце из одного из ящиков и плотно обернул в него Кенсу.

— Аккуратнее, скользко, — Чонин поцеловал Кенсу в лоб. — Одевайся, и мы сходим на улицу.

— Нет!

Чонин поднял бровь.

— Нет?

Кенсу спрятал пол-лица в полотенце.

— Я не хочу выходить на улицу. Нас может кто-то увидеть. Нас поймают _. Я потеряю тебя._

— Мы будем осторожны. Ничего страшного не произойдет, — настоял Чонин. — Ты не должен бояться улицы. Ты же не хочешь застрять здесь навсегда?

— Внутри безопасно! — крикнул Кенсу. — Мы здесь вместе!

— Мы вместе и снаружи. Умник, это несерьезно.

Старший сел на кровать и поднял подбородок.

— Я не выйду на улицу.

— Итак, ты хочешь запереть себя в номере, — Чонин провел рукой по волосам. — Прекрасно. В любом случае я собираюсь выйти и купить немного еды.

— Ты оставляешь меня?

— Не навсегда! — Чонин накинул куртку, смеясь. — Я скоро вернусь. За углом есть продуктовый магазин.

Чонин сунул бумажник в задний карман своих джинсов и подошел к Кенсу, чтобы поцеловать его. Старший засопел, когда их губы прижались друг к другу. Чонин вздохнул.

— Тебе стоит перестать волноваться, — попросил Чонин. — Посмотри телевизор, пока меня не будет.

— Будь осторожен…

Когда Чонин вышел, маленькая часть Кенсу ушла вместе с ним. Он схватил с тумбочки пульт и включил телевизор, надевая чистую одежду.

В ожидании Чонина он улегся на кровать. Он отчаянно грыз ногти, нервно щелкая зубами. По его спине скатывался холодный пот.

Может быть, он слишком остро реагировал. Чонин умен. Если у него будут неприятности, он с ними справится. Но зная г-на До, у Кенсу было чувство, что, если Чонин ступит в один из медвежьих капканов его отца, то уже не сможет из него выбраться.

Тем не менее, он ждал. И ждал. И ждал. Где-то во время этого процесса Кенсу уснул под говор Губки Боба, жарящего бургеры в Красти Крабс.

Он ждал и во сне.

***

Кенсу проснулся от сильного стука в дверь.

В голове немного покалывало, когда он сел. Осмотрев комнату, он был потрясен, поняв, что Чонина рядом с ним не было. Часы показывали, что уже далеко за полночь.

Нетвердо встав на ноги, Кенсу соскользнул с матраса, вставая босыми ногами на шерстяной ковер. Зевнув, он потянулся к двери, закрыл один глаз и посмотрел в глазок.

Он чуть не задохнулся, увидев полицейского. Кенсу почти упал, когда мужчина резко застучал в дверь прямо у его уха. Он медленно отступил от двери.

— Открой дверь! Ты в безопасности!

Кенсу тут же начал покручивать варианты. Он мог поверить полицейскому и сделать, как он сказал. Второй вариант состоял в том, чтобы сбежать через окно, но это вызвало бы лишние подозрения.

Кенсу не был глуп. Сомневаясь, он принял решение. Он повернул ручку и открыл дверь, подозрительно глядя на странного высокого мужчину сквозь небольшую щель между дверью и проемом.

— Ч-чем могу помочь?

— Вы До Кенсу, правильно?

— Да…

Пристальный взгляд Кенсу резко оставил лицо полицейского, когда он услышал крик облегчения. Мужчина отошел, и глаза Кенсу расширились, когда он увидел свою мать, бегущую к нему.

— О, любимый! — мать заключила сына в объятия. — Я так волновалась! Теперь ты в безопасности! Все в порядке!

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Кенсу, отодвинув её от себя. — Ты вызвала полицию?! Мам, ты с ума сошла?!

— Это сделал я, — г-н До оказался рядом со своей женой, более чем разъяренный. — Нам повезло, Чонин столкнулся с нашими друзьями в продуктовом магазине. Иначе, не думаю, что тебя бы нашли.

— Что ты им сказал?! — закричал Кенсу. — Что ты сказал полиции?!

— Это не важно! — г-жа До осматривала Кенсу, проглаживая тут и там. — Тебе не причинили боль?

— Все замечательно! — всхлипнул Кенсу. — Ч-что вы сделали с Чонином?!

Г-жа До тревожно посмотрела на своего мужа, а затем вернулась к патрульной машине, стоявшей на расстоянии в несколько футов на автостоянке. Кенсу повернул голову и приоткрыл рот от ужаса, когда увидел, как машину Чонина эвакуируют.

Г-н До сложил руки на груди.

— Чонина арестовали за похищение и обвинения в нескольких других преступлениях, о которых, я уверен, он не говорил тебе.

— Например? — зашипел Кенсу.

— Кража, — беспечно начал мужчина. — Вандализм, поджог в его предыдущей школе, хранение запрещенных веществ, три случая нападения. Разве это не тревожный звонок?

Руки Кенсу сжались в кулаки.

— Меня не волнует, что он делал в прошлом!

— Как насчет того, что он сделал сейчас?! Он похитил тебя!

— Это не похищение! — закричал Кенсу в лицо г-на До, топнув ногой по земле. — Я охотно уехал с ним сам!

— Не ври!

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — Кенсу был уверен, что все его чистая одежда теперь была запятнана слезами. — Ты разрушил мою жизнь!

— Я спас её!

— Я ненавижу тебя! Ты отнял у меня единственное, ради чего я хочу жить! Что будет, если кто-то отнимет у тебя маму?! Как ты мог так поступить со мной?! Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что лучше для меня, но ни хрена подобного! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ничего! _Ничего!_

Г-н До спокойно посмотрел на сына. Кенсу никогда не говорил ему, что ненавидел его. Мужчина поднял руку, чтобы похлопать сына по плечу, но тот резко сбросил её.

— Не трогай меня. Только Чонин может трогать меня. Я ненавижу тебя за это. Я всегда буду ненавидеть тебя. Мама была правда напугана, что я ушел. Но ты, ты сделал это, чтобы досадить мне, — Кенсу развернулся спиной к отцу. — Я больше не могу тебе верить.

— Я не знал, что Чонин так дорог тебе… прости.

— Слишком поздно для извинений.


	33. Chapter 33

Первое, что сделал Кенсу, когда родители привели его домой, — захлопнул дверь и упал на кровать.

После чего последовала необычайно долгая река слез, поток за потоком, льющийся по простыням его кровати. Кровать насквозь промокла всего за пару минут.

Естественно, были и взволнованные удары в дверь. Просьбы выйти и съесть что-нибудь, да сделать хоть _что-нибудь_ , лишь бы не лежать почти весь день в кровати и рыдать. И естественно, Кенсу отказывал каждой из них.

Ему хотелось свернуться калачиком и умереть. Он чувствовал себя медленно отмирающим гнилым цветком.

Удивительно, как быстро все происходит в жизни. Еще мгновение назад Чонин говорил ему, что все в порядке. Что они будут вместе навсегда, что они поженятся и у них будут дети.

И вот Чонин больше не с ним, его будто вычеркнули из его жизни. Кенсу понятия не имел, увидит ли он Чонина снова; неуверенность убивала его.

Если бы только он увидел Чонина еще раз, поговорил бы с ним. Кенсу не знал, как долго Чонин будет в тюрьме, но был уверен, что заключенным разрешены посещения. Кенсу хотел увидеть его, пусть даже через стекло, поговорить, пусть даже по телефону.

Вздохнув, Кенсу залез под одеяло. Ему нравилось так делать, когда он был маленьким ребенком: он притворялся, будто ищет сокровище. А теперь ему казалось, будто в темноте были монстры.

Кенсу не знал, как долго он был под одеялом, но к тому времени, как он высунул голову, луна уже закончила свою смену, и теперь на работу заступило солнце.

Школа могла бы пойти и к черту. Черта с два он сдвинется с места. Это было не просто нежелание идти. Кенсу хотел дать г-ну До понять, что его оценки его больше не волнуют и не будут, пока Чонин снова не будет в школе.

Как и ожидалось, г-н До не заставил себя долго ждать, и за полчаса до начала учебного дня начал барабанить в дверь. Кенсу спокойно слушал его, не издавая ни звука, и после еще нескольких попыток его отец вздохнул и сдался, шагая прочь.

_О, так теперь ты плохо себя чувствуешь?_

В тот день Кенсу так и не покинул свою кровать, даже когда его живот урчал, a определенные органы жаждали облегчения. (Ладно, один раз он все же сходил в туалет, но это была невероятно чрезвычайная ситуация, и он удостоверился, что никто этого не заметил (кроме того, он сделал это на новую походную обувь г-на До…)).

Это было его жизнью в течение следующих нескольких дней. Кенсу оставался в постели, практически умирая от голода, и лишь иногда добирался до туалета. Внешне он был больше похож на зомби. Он действительно был похож на ходячего мертвеца.

Когда кто-то постучал в дверь — два удара сверху двери и один внизу — Кенсу наконец вылез из кровати и приоткрыл дверь.

— Б-Бекхен?

Кенсу видел, как старший раскачивался взад-вперед на пятках, прижав руки к груди. Бекхен выглядел чрезвычайно нервным, стоя в доме Кенсу, доме его бывшего соперника, но на его лице было что-то еще, что-то, что на удивление успокаивало Кенсу.

— Чанель рассказал мне пароль, — Бекхен стукнул о дверь. — Ты не ходил в школу, и Чонин тоже, мы волновались. Ну, то есть, это не мое дело, чем вы занимаетесь, к тому же вы, парни, недавно поехали в небольшой отпуск черт знает куда. И я подумал, возможно, вы не вернулись, или вы что-то натворили, или что-то произошло, или вы так и не приехали, или…

— Бекхен?

— А?

— Расслабься. Входи.

Бекхен медленно вошел. Как только старший оказался в его комнате, Кенсу закрыл дверь и снова плюхнулся на кровать. Бекхен неловко потер шею.

— У тебя милая комната. Но… Что за запах?

— Я, — Кенсу лег на матрас. — Я давно не мылся.

— Ты ел? Ты похудел…

— Я не ел.

— Почему?

В прошлом Кенсу скорее отрезал бы себе голову, нежели рассказал Бекхену о своей проблеме и поговорил с ним о личном, но уже несколько секунд спустя он рыдал у него на руках, выкладывая все, что произошло, и все, что он чувствовал.

А Бекхен слушал все внимательно, не перебивая. Он просто сидел там, выводя рукой круги на спине Кенсу, навострив уши и впитывая непрерывный поток информации.

Он с самого начала знал, что Чонин опасен. Нисходящая спираль жизни Кенсу была заключительным тому подтверждением. Но кража? Поджог? Нападение? Бекхен, как и многие другие, верил в эту историю с Чонином, который сжег свою предыдущую школу дотла, но все другие обвинения стали неожиданностью.

Кенсу держался, как мог, когда закончил свою исповедь, все так же плача, вытирая глаза, смотрящие на Бекхена, и ожидая мнения своего, кажется, нового друга. Бекхен все еще молчал. Теперь он слушал свой разум.

В минуту молчания Кенсу тщательно смотрел на его лицо. Сначала оно было очень оживленным, затем потерянным, позже стало ужасно испуганным, затем вернулось назад к счастливому. Кенсу поднял бровь.

— Что думаешь?

Что он думал? Ну, Бекхен думал, что без Чонина у Чанеля была возможность вновь начать ухлестывать за Кенсу. И страх перед этим заставил Бекхена выработать тысячу решений этой проблемы (одно из них — убить Кенсу. Ну, а что?) прежде, чем остановиться на одном.

— Мой отец — адвокат.

— Что?

— Мой отец — адвокат, — повторил Бекхен. — Он может взяться за дело Чонина.

— У меня нет денег на адвоката, Бекхен. Кроме того, я не хотел бы беспокоить твоего отца.

— Беспокоить моего отца? — Бекхен криво засмеялся, посмотрев вниз. — Это беспокойство? Он подал на развод с мамой, чтобы свободно ходить по проституткам, и выпер нас из дома даже прежде, чем процесс завершился. Он звонит только для того, чтобы удостовериться, что мы получили алименты. Беспокоить? Ни капли. Он возьмется за любой случай, если ему заплатят за него. Чертов говнюк.

Глаза Кенсу расширились.

— Я не знал. Извини.

— Забей, — Бекхен беспечно махнул рукой. — И не волнуйся об оплате услуг моего отца. Я позабочусь об этом.

Кенсу улыбнулся. Бекхен не увидел это, пока не поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Но как только он сделал это, он не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Ему нравилось это тепло между ними.

— Спасибо. За то, что выручишь нас, — Кенсу обнял свою подушку. — Но почему ты помогаешь мне?

— Мы ведь друзья, верно?

— Да. Друзья.

***

— Мы собираемся к Чонину.

Сначала Кенсу показалось, что у него галлюцинации. Г-н До подошел к его двери и тихонько постучал. Не получив ответа, он высказал свое заявление. Кенсу немедленно сел в постели.

— Что?

— Мама и я решили, что мы пойдем к Чонину. Ну, не то что бы  _мы_ идем. Он послал заявку на посещение, адресованную тебе, я заполнил её и передал обратно. Ты был одобрен. Так что мы отвезем тебя туда, и можешь поговорить с ним столько, сколько вам позволят.

Кенсу наконец открыл дверь.

— Ты же не пытаешься опять подосрать мне?

— Следи за языком.

— Ведь так?

Г-н До поправил свой воротник.

— Нет. Так ты идешь или нет?

— Да!

— Тогда собирайся. И, ради Бога, прими душ.

Кенсу закрыл дверь и тут же сделал, что ему сказали. Это больше было похоже не на приказ, а на благословение. Его отец временно вернул ему смысл жизни.

Кенсу быстро разделся и тут же побежал вниз в душ (совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что г-жа До видела его, когда выходила из спальни).

Он быстро помылся, тщательно вычищая все тело, пока оно не стало красным и с царапинами, зато пахло совершенством. Все что угодно, чтобы выглядеть идеально для Чонина.

Интересно. Пока Кенсу распенивал шампунь на свои жирные волосы, он вспоминал время, когда его не заботило как он выглядел. А теперь из-за Чонина Кенсу стал одним из самых привлекательных парней в городе.

Кенсу улыбнулся. Не все влияние Чонина было плохим. И в целом, Чонин не был плохим человеком. Больше в нем не было ничего неправильного. Но как вышло, что Кенсу был единственным человеком, видевшим по-настоящему хорошую личность Чонина?

Стерев эти мысли из головы, Кенсу поспешно вытерся и высушил свои волосы феном матери. Теперь он выглядел идеально чистым.

Полностью одевшись, с высоко поднятой головой он вышел из ванной. Г-н и г-жа До уже ждали его у двери. Г-жа До, по-видимому, была не слишком рада идти в тюрьму.

Г-н До захлопнул дверь, когда Кенсу попытался выйти.

— Сначала правила.

— Не нужно правил.

— Я скажу, — резко ответил г-н До, затем смягчил свое лицо и тон. — Извини. Слушай, все, о чем я прошу — не впадать в истерику, когда они будут уводить Чонина. Никаких слез, падений на колени и мольбы охранников, чтобы они отпустили его.

— Странная просьба.

— Зная тебя, Кенсу, она не такая уж странная.

Кенсу отвел взгляд, на мгновение встречая взгляд своей матери. Г-жа До ответила ему натянуто-счастливой улыбкой. Кенсу даже не пытался улыбнуться в ответ. Он вздохнул.

— Ладно.

Г-н До открыл дверь, пропуская вперед сына и жену. Они сели в машину. Кенсу залез на заднее сиденье так, чтобы его не было видно в зеркале заднего вида. Ему не хотелось, чтобы родители смотрели на него.

Волнение наполнило его до краев, когда г-н До выехал на главную дорогу. Кенсу разглядывал сменяющийся пейзаж. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет рад ехать в тюрьму.

Они ехали долго. Когда Кенсу наконец увидел высокие забор и серое здание, внезапно он больше не волновался. Теперь он очень боялся.

От одной только мысли, что Чонин заперт здесь, на глазах выступали слезы, но он быстро, чтобы никто не видел, смахнул их.

Был ли Чонин напуган? Хорошо ли с ним обращались? В порядке ли он? Кенсу _нужно_ было знать ответы на эти вопросы. Он не тратил время впустую, выскочив из машины и тут же зашагав ко входу.

— Чем могу помочь?

Кенсу не дали ответить. Рука г-на До внезапно оказалась на его плече, прося помолчать.

— Мы на посещение.

— Ваше имя и номер заключенного.

Номер. Чонина здесь даже не называют по имени. Кенсу обнял себя от мысли, что его держат тут, как животное.

— Ах да, — сказал охранник, проверив документы. — Тот ребенок. Проходите.

Другой охранник провел их по коридорам. Когда они добрались до комнат для посещения, Кенсу заметил, что его родители решили остаться. Он посмотрел на них через плечо.

— Прости, Кенсу, — начала г-жа До. — Я не могу. Мне страшно. Мы побудем здесь.

Кенсу кивнул, благодарный за шанс поговорить с Чонином наедине. И все равно он боялся других заключенных. Он сел, как было сказано, на стул, стоящий перед стеклянным окном. Место напротив все еще пустовало.

Кенсу ждал. Он тихонько озирался, сжавшись, как только увидел на себе несколько взглядов с другой стороны стекла. Крупные мужчины, большие и мускулистые, пожирали его пристальным, липнущим взглядом. Кенсу начало казаться, что хороший внешний вид — это не то, о чем нужно заботиться, собираясь прийти в подобное место.

И вот, наконец, дверь открылась и во внутрь втолкнули Чонина со скованными запястьями. Кенсу вскочил со стула, инстинктивно протягивая руку вперед, но тут же отступил, когда его пальцы стукнулись с непроницаемым стеклом.

Чонин бросил на него печальный взгляд и подошел к своему месту. Охрана сняла наручники и приковала его левую руку к подлокотнику стула. Кенсу вздохнул.

Запястье Чонина было красным; цепь практически была браслетом.

Чонин схватил телефон, висящий на стене, и поднес его к уху. Кенсу сделал то же самое. Его губы дрожали.

— Ты слышишь меня, умник?

Сглотнув, Кенсу кивнул.

— Я слышу.

— Почему так нервничаешь? Это из-за того, что я в оранжевом? — Чонин улыбнулся. — Признаю, в оранжевом я выгляжу не очень.

— Ч-Чонин, я…

Кенсу закрыл рот рукой, чтобы заглушить слезы. Он знал, что ни один из заключенных не мог его слышать, а некоторые посетители, сидевшие рядом с ним, уже сами разразились слезами.

Но он не мог плакать. Он не заплачет. Чонин не хотел бы этого. Он должен быть сильным не только ради себя, но и ради Чонина.

Тем не менее, он уже неудержимо всхлипывал. Ему было ужасно больно видеть Чонина прикованным к стулу, как собака, видеть, что он носит одежду преступника, видеть, как он чахнет в этом ужасном месте.

Чонин тихо наблюдал за ним, спокойно дыша в телефон. Его дыхание было рваным, будто он сам пытался не заплакать. Несколько раз Кенсу слышал, как его парень шумно сглатывал.

Когда Кенсу успокоился, Чонин снова заговорил.

— Улыбнись, умник.

Кенсу покачал головой.

— Я н-не могу.

— Это я не могу. А ты улыбнись. За нас обоих. Это меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать.

Кенсу засопел и вытер рукавом глаза. Чонин наклонился вперед, почти прижимаясь к стеклу лицом. Он почти сделал это, если бы не цепь, приковывавшая его к стулу.

— Улыбнись.

Кенсу сделал это. Он сделал это для Чонина. Его заплаканное лицо болело от идиотской натянутой улыбки. Но тем не менее, он это сделал. И как только он улыбнулся, он понял, что его улыбка была настоящей.

Чонин громко закашлял в телефон. Улыбка мгновенно исчезла. Он казался таким больным, а кашель будто раздирал его горло. Кенсу снова прикрыл рот.

— Ты в п-порядке?

Чонин кивнул.

— Простудился, кажется. Не волнуйся.

— А они дают тебе таблетки для… ты знаешь…

— Нет.

— Что? Почему?

— Я не говорил им об этом, — ответил Чонин, откинувшись назад. — И у них слишком много обитателей, чтобы проверить все их файлы и достать для меня мои таблетки.

— А что насчет твоих родителей?

— Я послал им запрос на посещение. Они не ответили. Я вполне уверен, они сыты мной по горло.

— Я поговорю с ними…

— Не стоит. Мне стыдно видеть их, — Чонин провел рукой по своим взъерошенным волосам. — Я сделал много вещей, которыми невозможно гордиться. Твоя испорченная жизнь — одна из них. Я даже рад, что твой отец посадил меня. Это то, чего я заслуживаю, Кенсу. Пребывание здесь пойдет мне на пользу.

Кенсу покачал головой.

— Ты не заслуживаешь этого.

— О _, да брось_ , Кенсу. Уверен, что твой отец рассказал тебе обо всем, что я сделал. Я должен был быть за решеткой уже давным-давно. Мне просто повезло, что они посадили меня только сейчас.

— Нет. Н-нет, Чонин…

Кенсу снова разрыдался, и где-то посреди этого безумства охрана осведомила парней, что их время закончилось. Кенсу был серьезно готов расплакаться в разы больше, но, на удивление, он сдержал обещание, которое дал отцу.

Чонин покорно повесил телефон, все время кашляя.

Прямо перед тем, как они увели его, его ладонь прижалась к стеклу между ним и Кенсу. Кенсу, не смущаясь, положил свою руку поверх.

Последнее, что сказал ему Чонин, было ' _улыбнись_ '.

***

— Сколько ты хочешь?

_– Ты же знаешь, что я беру 250 в час. Но для тебя снижу до 200._

— Ты даже алименты платишь меньше! Чем, ты думаешь, я буду расплачиваться?! Почему я вообще должен платить тебе, если ты мой _отец_ , черт возьми?!  
 _  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я взялся за этот случай, или нет?_

— Мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты взялся за этот случай. _Бесплатно_. Пожалуйста. Я  _прошу_ тебя.

_– Ну, не знаю…_

— Помнишь, когда я был маленьким, ты покупал для меня все мороженое, которое я хотел? Вот тогда ты был настоящим отцом. Когда ты не был жалким. Когда ты не шлялся по проституткам за спиной мамы и не покупал вещи для их детей вместо меня. Так не мог бы ты снова побыть моим отцом? Не мог бы сделать это для меня? Ты помог бы не только моему другу, но также и мне.

— … _ладно_.

Как только Бекхен повесил трубку, он не смог сдержаться и победно рассек кулаком воздух.


	34. Chapter 34

Чонин обнимал Кенсу.

Прижимал его ближе к себе, дышал в шею… Его аромат окружал Кенсу как затяжка дыма, хриплый и опасный. Просто Чонин.

Его широкая грудь терлась о спину Кенсу, его сердце стучало по позвоночнику старшего. Кенсу любил чувствовать Чонина.

Умиротворенно. Невероятно красиво. На лице Кенсу растянулась улыбка.

Кенсу развернулся в руках Чонина, стремясь быть к нему лицом к лицу. Он поднял руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Почувствовать мягкость его оливковой кожи своей молочной рукой.

Но миллиметры метров, разделявшие его от улыбчивого Чонина, заставили Кенсу остановиться. Горькая правда кулаком ударила его прямо в живот.

Не было никаких сильных рук, никаких нежных дыханий, никаких безмятежных ароматов.

Никакого сердцебиения на его спине, никакой улыбки на лице.

Это просто был сон. Чонина не было рядом. Он был далеко, и Кенсу не мог добраться до него.

Никак не мог.

***

На следующий день Кенсу шел в школу с цепями на ногах. Полный рюкзак, висящий на его плечах, тащил его к земле, и он был уверен, это вовсе не из-за веса книг.

Он больше не мог нормально существовать. Его плечи резко упали; его колени подкашивались. Кенсу отцветал, и, даже при том, что он говорил себе жить, он не мог остановить это.

Он шел по привычному маршруту к школе. Его тень была единственным, что сопровождало его. Кенсу чувствовал себя пустым без Чонина, который всегда шел с ним рядом и развлекал его своими ужасными, противными шутками.

_– Противный._

_— Ты не знаешь, каким противным я могу быть. Очень противным._

Кенсу хотелось свернуться в клубок и заснуть. На мгновение он почувствовал зависть ко всем тем принцессам, спавшим в течение сотни лет. Если бы только он мог заснуть и избежать всех проблем…

Жизнь без проблем казалась чем-то недостижимым. Никто не живет без проблем. Хотя Кенсу все равно было интересно, почему именно на них с Чонином их свалилось так много.

Вздыхая, он перевесил рюкзак с одного плеча на другое. Зайдя в школу, он почувствовал на себе несколько любопытных взглядов.

Итак, все знали. В этой чертовой школе сплетни распространяются как пожар. Кенсу проходил мимо других учеников, ловя не менее сотни взглядов. Он мог поклясться, что у всех них текли слюни: все жаждали деталей о том, что произошло с одним из самых популярных парней школы.

В итоге он просто летел на первый урок, чтобы сбежать от всех этих людей. Его горло сдавливало, когда он находился среди них.

Кенсу не хотел быть в школе без Чонина. Это как потеряться в джунглях без гида. Чонин был его жизненным энергетиком, и без него Кенсу чувствовал себя так, словно он погибал.

Он автоматически чувствовал себя эгоистом. Ему хотелось, чтобы Чонин помог ему, тогда как Чонин — единственный, кому нужна помощь.

Кенсу сел за парту с тяжелым сердцем. Он разложил на столе учебники и положил подбородок на не до конца исписанный тетрадный лист с домашней работой.

Разумеется, г-н Ван бы понял, почему у него не было времени, чтобы дописать.

_Эх…_

Внутренний ботаник Кенсу запищал, заставляя его схватить карандаш и поспешно набросать ответы, которые он пропустил. Было намного легче сконцентрироваться на работе, когда рука Чонина не гладила его бедро.

 _Черт побери_ , он мыслит как последняя сука!

Как только прозвенел звонок, Кенсу в момент полностью сосредоточился на уроке. Впервые за долгое время. Чувствуя себя виноватым перед собой, он активно записывал весь материал в тетрадь, чтобы Чонин гордился им.

Но он должен был признать, что выполнять школьные задания было намного проще, когда рядом не было Чонина. Главного отвлекающего фактора не было, и хотя он по нему ужасно скучал, было все же крошечное преимущество в его отсутствии.

Однако Кенсу был готов завалить все уроки, лишь бы Чонин не был заперт в тюрьме, озябший, больной и умирающий в одиночестве.

Уродливая правда преследовала Кенсу до конца дня, от урока к уроку. Чонин умирает. Смерть. Тюрьма обязана предоставить ему лечение, но они ничего не делали.

Когда Кенсу смотрел на Чонина, тонкого и хилого, его сердце разрывалось на части. Чонин умирал, и Кенсу знал, что, что бы он ни делал, он не может помочь. Кенсу был бесполезен.

Единственное, что грело его душу, — после школы он пойдет к Чонину, чтобы предложить моральную поддержку. Бекхен обещал помочь. Чанель… Эх, Чанель. Он сказал Кенсу, что напишет прошение о выпуске Чонина и будет собирать в школе подписи. (Честно, Кенсу сомневался, что кто-нибудь подпишет это…) 

Он брал все, что мог получить от своих друзей. Любая помощь была на вес золота. Ни его родители, ни Чонина не помогали, а Кенсу не мог справиться в одиночку. Дети в школе были заключительным моментом отчаяния.

В сотый раз предавшись тоске, Кенсу посмотрел вниз на заметки, которые сделал на уроке, и удивленно заметил, что уже был на уроке математики. Он не заметил, как прошел день, и не отслеживал уроки. Сегодня он был роботом, делавшим все на автомате.

Но у этого андроида было сердце, и оно болело из-за Ким Чонина.

***

— Ты готов любить меня?

Кенсу оторвал взгляд от ланча, чавкая арахисовым маслом.

— Ты же это в переносном смысле, да?

Бекхен засмеялся и сел возле него, Чанель сел напротив. Кенсу надеялся побыть за ланчем один, но у Бекхена, кажется, были другие планы.

Старший без приглашения прижался к нему, а Чанель выглядел потерянным щенком. В то время как Кенсу хотел попросить, чтобы они оба ушли, ему было и любопытно; счастливый Бекхен настораживал, но и утешал.

Бекхен выложил свой ланч на стол, вытащил пару палочек для еды из маленького мешочка и открыл крышечку. У него даже не было шанса прикоснуться к своей еде, как рука Чанеля схватила клецку и закинула себе в рот.

— Спасибо.

— Эй! — Бекхен несильно шлепнул его по руке. — Ты ешь за нас обоих!

Кенсу усмехнулся. Раньше Чанель воровал его еду. Было приятно передать это бремя кому-то еще. К слову, пара, борющаяся за клецку, была очень забавной.

От всех этих забав и игр Кенсу вспомнил, что Бекхен что-то хотел ему сказать. Он проглотил свой сэндвич.

— Ты что-то говорил, Бекхен.

— Я? О, точно!

Чанель наклонился вперед.

— Готовься любить его.

Бекхен отодвинул его обратно.

— Я уже сделал звонок. Так вот…

Бекхен положил локти на стол, а подбородок на руки, улыбнувшись Кенсу. Президент жалел, что не мог также улыбнуться в ответ.

— Мой отец решил взяться за случай Чонина. Бесплатно. Ну, мы разрешили ему прекратить платить алименты в течение месяца.

Кенсу моргнул.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно, — Бекхен положил свои палочки для еды (что дало Чанелю украсть пару клецок). — Он приедет сегодня, чтобы поговорить с Чонином и ввести его в курс дела.

— Во сколько он будет там?

— Сразу после школы, — ответил Бекхен. — Не волнуйся. Это не займет много времени. Я сказал ему поторопиться, так как уверен, что ты захочешь посетить Чонина и все такое.

Кенсу откинулся на спинку стула.

— Спасибо.

Бекхен кивнул в ответ, активно жуя. Они сидели в тишине несколько минут. Кенсу не нравилось внезапное напряжение, такое же как прежде.

В конечном счете тишину нарушил Чанель, отодвинувшись от тарелки и посмотрев на Кенсу. Президент тревожно поднял голову, не ожидая встретиться с ним взглядом. Чанель поднял бровь.

— Ты в порядке?

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Как?

Бекхен спокойно жевал и смотрел на обоих.

— Я не пытаюсь быть странным, Кенсу. Я думал, что мы уже обсудили, что я больше не сумасшедший.

— Думаю, ты всегда будешь сумасшедшим.

— Кенсу…

— Бекхен просто подавляет твое сумасшествие.

— Кенсу…

— Если бы его здесь не было, то ты был бы чертовым социопатом.

— Верно, — прервал Бекхен.

— Эй! — Чанель сварливо сложил руки на груди. — Я тут хотел вам сказать результаты опроса… Но раз вы такие!

Кенсу и Бекхен захлопали ресницами.

— Ладно, я скажу, — заскулил Чанель, поднимая свой рюкзак. — Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я собрал больше ста подписей. Даже учителя подписали.

Когда Чанель положил на стол листок, Кенсу уставился на него с недоверием.

— Здесь только четыре подписи.

— У-у-упс, это обратная сторона!

Как только Чанель перевернул лист, Кенсу наконец был поражен. Сколько же имен было написано на этом листе. Кенсу даже не знаком с половиной из этих людей, но все они подписались, чтобы Чонина вытащили из тюрьмы.

Чанель широко заулыбался, когда на лице Кенсу растянулась улыбка. Он сделал что-то правильное… Кенсу был доволен тем, что он сделал… Поэтому, возможно, их дружба снова такая же сильная.

Кенсу посмотрел на Чанеля невероятно благодарным взглядом. Он привстал и наклонился над столом, чтобы благодарно обнять Чанеля.

— Не за что, — прошептал Чанель.

Они закончили ланч на радостной ноте. Прежде чем они разошлись, Кенсу втянул в объятия своего лучшего друга и его парня. Несколько секунд они были настолько крепкими, что он не мог дышать.

Тем не менее, Кенсу был рад, что Бекхен решил нарушить его одиночество.

***

— Сегодня приходил мужчина.

Кенсу сжал холодный, черный телефон, висевший на стене. Он сидел на краю стула, чувствуя, что запнется и упадет в любую секунду.

Чонин смотрел на него через стекло, держа телефон у уха. Он выглядел усталым. Кенсу никогда не видел его таким прежде. Он видел не Чонина; перед ним была скорее его тень или даже его призрак.

Кенсу не видел его с той встречи, когда он приезжал со своими родителями, и он предположил, что это было из-за встречи Чонина с г-ном Бён. Очевидно, Чонин говорил о нем.

— Правда?

— Он сказал, что он отец Бекхена. Он адвокат, — Чонин закашлял. — Я не просил адвоката.

— Я просил, — сказал Кенсу. — Я хочу вытащить тебя отсюда, Чонин.

Чонин улыбнулся.

— Я здесь всего два дня.

— А выглядишь так, будто уже сто лет!

Младший помассировал лоб.

— Это что… это плохо?

— Да, — Кенсу сжал телефон. — Он что-нибудь говорил тебе?

— Он сказал, что пришел по просьбе сына и что собирается помочь.

— Что еще он говорил?

— Что я обречен.

Кенсу потер шею.

— Это очень… жестоко.

— Должен признать, его искренность не была ободряющей.

Чонин закашлял. Он отвернул голову подальше от телефона и закашлялся в сжатый кулак. Даже когда его рот был далеко от приемника, то Кенсу все равно это слышал.

Смерть смотрела Чонину прямо в лицо. Кенсу дрожал от этих хриплых звуков, даже когда они закончились. Чонин вернулся к телефону, будто это не он только что чуть выкашлял легкие.

— Но все, что он сказал, было верно, — продолжал Чонин. — Он может сократить мой срок на два, может, три года. Вместо десяти.

— Два? — вскрикнул Кенсу. — Три?

Чонин кивнул и откинулся назад на пластиковом стуле.

— Три года не так уж и плохо. Мой друг получил одиннадцать. И еще не вышел.

— Чонин, это не аргумент! Ты не можешь остаться здесь! Ты… ты болен!

Кенсу больше не мог сдерживать слезы. Он плакал уже во второй раз. Младший тихо наблюдал за ним, так же, как и в первый раз. Кенсу ждал, пока он попросит его улыбнуться.

Когда просьбы не прозвучало, Кенсу взял себя в руки самостоятельно. Чонин молчал какое-то время, пока Кенсу не засопел и немного улыбнулся.

— Я ненавижу, когда ты плачешь, я знаю, что это из-за меня. И я рад. Ты действительно любишь меня. Ты еще не разочаровался во мне.

— О, Ч-Чонин…

— Умник, послушай.

Прозвище открыло новую рану на сердце Кенсу. Так сладко. Так… по-чониновски. Кенсу хотелось слушать и слушать.

— Рано или поздно я выйду отсюда, хорошо? Некоторые обвинения можно отклонить или аннулировать. Если честно, от этого я чувствую себя паршиво. Я имею в виду, ведь я сделал все эти ужасные вещи, а теперь не получаю за них наказания. Даже не говори, что я хороший человек и заслуживаю прощения.

Кенсу сохранял спокойствие.

— Но как я сказал… — Чонин вздохнул, положив на стекло ладонь, — я здесь не навсегда. И, клянусь, первое, что я сделаю, когда выйду, — поцелую тебя так страстно, как никогда не целовал.

Старший прижал свою ладонь к ладони Чонина. Стекло холодное. Глаза Кенсу заслезились. Они были так близко, но так далеко.

— Ч-Чонин, — Кенсу улыбнулся. — Я с нетерпением жду этого. Но я не прекращу бороться. Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Даже если придется выкрасть тебя!

— Здесь камеры. Не говори этого.

— Чонин.

Младший ухмыльнулся.

— Что? Я тебя раздражаю, умник?

— Черт возьми, даже в тюрьме ты идиот.

— Я знаю.

***

Плечи Чонина всегда резко падали, когда его вызвали в комнату для посетителей, но посетителем был не Кенсу.

Прошла неделя. У Чонина вошло в привычку каждый день чертить черточку на стене вилкой, которую он украл из столовой. Несколько лет спустя он будет смотреть на эту стену и смеяться. Там будет ужасно много черточек.

Выйти из клетки было приятно. Здесь было теплее, чем на койке и в камере, которую он делил с каким-то наркоманом по имени Джихо. Большое окно пропускало в комнату лучи солнца, пусть даже это были лучи сквозь решетки.

Если это был не Кенсу, значит г-н Бён. Хотя Чонин ценил помощь, в то же время ему не нравились постоянные анкетные опросы или оценочные взгляды. Г-н Бён должен был помочь ему, и все же иногда Чонин чувствовал, что этот человек подвергал его критике больше, чем что-либо еще.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, было ли это местью Бекхена. Каждый раз, когда Чонин смотрел в лицо г-на Бёна, он смотрел и в лицо Бекхена. Они будто были клонами друг друга, и хотя Чонин хотел думать, что они были в хороших отношениях, он все еще презирал Бекхена за весь вред, что он причинил Кенсу.

Кенсу… Он был здесь всего несколько часов назад, просто чтобы сказать 'доброе утро' перед походом в школу. Чонин знал, что увидит его снова несколько часов спустя. Это был главный момент его дня.

Он жалел, что они не могли встретиться здесь, в комнате для посещений. Говорить по телефону через стекло, имея возможность видеть, но не притронуться — все это было ужасно больно. Кенсу был похож на картину в музее, от которой Чонин не мог отвести взгляд и к которой не мог прикоснуться.

Он вздохнул, когда охрана шлепнула его на стул, а затем вышла за дверь. Г-н Бён разбирался с бумагами в своем дипломате; файлы Чонина, он предположил.

У адвоката был вполне заинтересованный взгляд на его персону. Очевидно, прошлое Чонина удивляло его. А кто бы не был потрясен? Ребенок, которого судят за кражи, поджог, изнасилование и нападение, сидит с ним за одним столом.

Когда г-н Бён наконец оторвал взгляд от бумаг, он казался немного потерянным. Однако Чонин видел надежду. И это было хорошо.

— Обвинения тяжелые, но, думаю, что мы сразу сможем отсечь несколько из них.

— Которые?

— Изнасилование, — г-н Бён, скользнул взглядом из-под очков по документу. — Ты и та девушка оба были совершеннолетними. Это делает это фактически законным.

— Вы это серьезно?

— Да. Много парней избежали наказания через эту лазейку.

Чонина это раздражало.

— Какая прекрасная законодательная система…

— Ты хочешь застрять здесь навсегда? Тогда я даже не буду пытаться.

Чонин колебался.

— Вы можете защитить меня этим способом. Я согласен. Но это неправильно, разве вы так не думаете?

— Я люблю людей, у которых разыгралось раскаяние после того, как они причинили кому-то боль, — усмехнулся г-н Бён. — Ты похож на собаку, которая хандрит после того, как укусила своего хозяина.

Чонин нахмурился. Неудивительно, что Бекхен ненавидел этого человека.

— Это сократит твой срок уже наполовину, — г-н Бён отодвинул стопку бумаг. — Я рассмотрю остальные обвинения и скажу все завтра. На данный момент я хочу кое-что узнать. Что насчет твоего здоровья?

— А что с ним? — пробормотал Чонин.

— Оно ведь не в порядке?

— Нет.

— Очень плохо?

— Да.

— Отлично. Мы можем использовать это в качестве защиты.

— Не стоит, — Чонин скорчил лицо. — Это не оправдание.

— Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда, Чонин, — г-н Бён собрал все бумаги и встал с места. — И, так как мы знаем, что использование неизлечимой болезни, чтобы выйти из тюрьмы, допускается законом, то это поможет. Если бы я сказал тебе, что твой щенок умирает, то ты захотел бы сделать что-нибудь, чтобы сделать его счастливым, верно? Здесь то же самое. Кроме того, это поможет вытащить тебя отсюда намного быстрее. Ты же хочешь как можно скорее оказаться рядом с тем мальчиком, не так ли? Тем, что приходит сюда каждый день после моего ухода?

Чонин опустил голову.

— Да. Это все, чего я хочу.

— Как я и сказал. Увидимся завтра.


	35. Chapter 35

Чонину хотелось сказать охране, что они слишком больно и сильно толкали его к комнате для индивидуальных посещений, но говорить, как оказалось, стало слишком трудно. Он ничего сегодня не ел; он был слаб, поэтому свое дыхание собирался потратить на кого-то более важного.

У него было чувство, что на этот раз это был не г-н Бён. Чонин устало шел все ближе и ближе к открытой двери в конце коридора.

Чонин рассмотрел, кто внутри, даже прежде, чем он и охрана дошли до комнаты. С губ сорвался радостный вздох. Недостаток кислорода почти заставил его упасть в обморок.

Кенсу стоял за противоположным концом стола, светясь, как ночной маяк. Он начал обходить стол вокруг, но остановился, когда охрана, державшая Чонина, одарила его злобным взглядом.

— Будь благодарен за такую возможность, Ким Чонин, — охрана подтолкнула заключенного к стулу и плотно пристегнула его наручниками. — Этот ребенок чертовски задолбал всех наблюдателей отдела, пока ему наконец не позволили эту встречу. У вас есть час.

Кенсу вернулся на место, когда охрана закрыла дверь. Он ерзал на стуле, демонстрируя три тысячи возможных положений. Чонин улыбнулся ему с другой стороны стола.

Вчера они говорили друг с другом через стекло. Сейчас они видели друг друга живьем. Чонину стало интересно, как сильно Кенсу достал наблюдателей.

Он смотрел на Кенсу. Тот был невероятно милым… Его щеки мерцали бледно-розовым, будто они снова встретились впервые. Его зубы кусали нижнюю губу, как будто он вновь был застенчивым воробушком.

— Привет!

— Доброе утро, умник.

Кенсу нежно замурлыкал, а Чонин захихикал. Он пристально разглядывал Кенсу и заметил, что старший придвигал стул все ближе и ближе к нему.

— Ты сегодня не идешь в школу?

— Суббота же, Чонин! — засмеялся Кенсу. — Нам поставили на сегодня заседание студсовета, но я отменил его. Это намного важнее.

— Как ты устроил это? Ну, то есть только г-н Бён навещает меня здесь, без стекла.

— Море слез, — ответил Кенсу. — И мой отец… он сильно просил. Меня это даже потрясло.

Чонин поднял бровь.

— Я потрясен не меньше. Но это не имеет значения. Я просто рад, что ты здесь, так близко.

Наступила минута молчания, и только ножки стула Кенсу скрипели о плиточный пол. Он не останавливался, пока не оказался локтем к локтю со своим парнем. Чонин всмотрелся в камеру наверху. Хотелось бы надеяться, что инспекторы были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить, что он и Кенсу находились так близко.

Кенсу без колебаний обнял Чонина. О, Боже. Чонин автоматически растаял.

Кенсу был таким теплым. Его тепло будто развеяло холод его камеры. Чонин наклонился вперед, прижавшись грудью к своему парню и закрыв глаза.

Но в то время как он наслаждался, Кенсу был крайне напуган. Чонин не был похож на человека. Он казался слишком холодным для кого-то живого, а кожа слишком тонкой и белой.

Кенсу боялся, что, если он отпустит Чонина, тот просто развалится. Как все дошло до этого? Возможно, Чонин и делал ужасные вещи в прошлом, но позволить ему умирать без надлежащего ухода… Кенсу это злило.

— В чем дело, умник?

Кенсу вышел из транса и поднял взгляд. Чонин улыбался ему. От этого ему хотелось заплакать, но он сдержал свои слезы. Предполагалось, что это был счастливый момент. Он не касался Чонина так долго; они должны были дорожить этим моментом.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Чонин положил подбородок на голову Кенсу и утешительно похлопал по спине. Его дыхание, резкое, но устойчивое, касалось волос Кенсу. Он вдохнул, отмечая, что старший пахнул как ванильное мороженое.

— Не грусти, малыш, — попросил Чонин. — Я здесь.

Надолго? хотел спросить он, но прикусил язык как раз вовремя.

Чонин откинулся назад на спинку стула. Ему хотелось видеть лицо Кенсу. Как он и ожидал, большие глаза отслеживали каждое его движение, глядя на него с восхищением и любовью.

— Умник, не смотри на меня такими глазами…

— Какими?

— Как будто настал конец света. И, пожалуйста, не плачь. Я же говорил тебе, что не могу, когда ты плачешь. Это причиняет мне боль.

— Я не п-плачу, — фыркнул Кенсу. — П-просто что-то в глаз попало.

Чонин ухмыльнулся.

— О, так и думал.

Он сгорбил спину, наклоняясь к Кенсу. Их носы соприкоснулись. Разум Кенсу начал барахлить. Они давно не были так близко друг к другу.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Кенсу.

— Разве тебя не волнуют камеры?

Кенсу покачал головой. Он не хотел больше ждать. Он поднялся со своего места и придвинулся ближе, чтобы припасть к губам Чонина. Обоим казалось, будто весь мир взорвался.

Потрескавшиеся и сухие от морозной температуры его камеры и недоедания, губы Чонина все еще были так же восхитительны, как и всегда. Кенсу не мог насытиться ими и подсознательно углубил поцелуй, пытаясь ощутить эти губы больше.

Чонин чувствовал, будто Кенсу ел его лицо, и хотя от этого хотелось смеяться, это также причиняло его сердцу боль. Он не знал, что его отсутствие сделает Кенсу таким отчаянным. Он уже ненавидел себя за совершенные ошибки, из-за которых он оказался здесь.

Кенсу не отрывался от губ Чонина, щипая их своими и блаженно облизывая. Чонин вздрогнул, когда по его подбородку скатилась струйка слюны. Чья она?

Когда им обоим стало нечем дышать, Кенсу отстранился. Он пересел на колени Чонина и положил свою голову на его плечо. Чонин попытался обнять его за талию, но наручники ему помешали. Он немного вывернул запястья, чтобы хотя бы притронуться к бедрам Кенсу.

— Они выгонят тебя за это.

— Мне все равно, — зашипел Кенсу. — Я буду бороться с ними, пока они не позволят мне обнимать тебя вечно.

Чонин покачал головой с улыбкой.

— Когда ты стал таким злющим?

— Потеря любимого человека меняет людей.

— Ох, умник.

Кенсу прижался лбом к Чонину.

— Я серьезно, Чонин. Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя. И теперь я схожу с ума. Ты прикован цепью, как собака, голодный и замерзший, один. Это сводит меня с ума.

На сей раз Чонин положил голову на плечо Кенсу. Он спрятал лицо в его шее, вдыхая опьяняющий аромат своего парня. Сегодня Кенсу пах действительно хорошо.

Он поцеловал шею Кенсу, так, чтобы Кенсу едва почувствовал это. Он мельком взглянул в глаза Чонина, немного печальный и явно ожидающий большего. Чонин отстранился прежде, чем потерял контроль.

— Иди домой и отдохни, умник. Ты выглядишь таким же уставшим, как я.

— Ты, очевидно, давно не видел себя в зеркале.

Чонин еще раз покачал головой и мягко засмеялся.

— Иди, детка.

Еще несколько секунд посидев, Кенсу встал с коленей Чонина. Младший наблюдал за ним глазами ястреба, очевидно не желая, чтобы он ушел.

Кенсу еще раз соединил их губы. Он не знал, сколько еще поцелуев у них будет. И не хотел упускать такой шанс.

Чонин не уступал Кенсу, наслаждаясь близостью. Кенсу тянул до последнего, затем отстранился.

— П-пока.

Рваное дыхание Чонина не позволило ему ответить, но Кенсу понял и без слов. Он подошел к двери. Чонин развернулся на месте, чтобы увидеть его.

Кенсу оглянулся назад и наконец дал волю слезам, выбегая.

***

В трубке раздался довольно неприятный голос. Кенсу не знал, с кем он говорил, но эта женщина задавала ему вопросы, от которых чувствовал себя неловко.

— Твое полное имя?

— Возраст?

— В какую школу ты ходишь?

— Какое отношение ты имеешь к Ким Чонину?

Кенсу сказали, что это был кто-то важный, когда г-н До вручил ему телефон. Однако даже так Кенсу не нравилось говорить с этим скрипучим голосом.

— Хорошо. Один момент. Спасибо, Кенсу.

— Не за что, — ответил Кенсу.

Голос женщины был хриплым. Сколько же она курит.

Он слышал, как она шелестела бумагами, поэтому тихонько закашлял, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. В конце концов, он не может ждать вечно. И, кроме того, почему она спрашивала о Чонине?

— Ты, должно быть, хочешь знать, кто я, — неожиданно сказал она.

— Да.

— Я секретарь г-на Бёна, — Кенсу слышал, как она щелкнула ручкой. — Ты был включен в список свидетелей обвиняемого Ким Чонина, и г-н Бён попросил, чтобы я задала тебе некоторые второстепенные вопросы.

Ох! Волнение немедленно наполнило Кенсу до краев. Итак, г-н Бён действительно серьезно взялся за это! Он ищет свидетелей и информацию! Кенсу улыбался до ушей.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо.

— Кроме того, полагаю, что суд состоится через неделю или две. Г-н Бён хотел бы заранее поговорить с тобой лицом к лицу.

— Неделя или две? — ошарашенно спросил Кенсу. — Разве этого времени достаточно?

— Нет, совершенно недостаточно. Потому они и дали нам так мало времени. Честно говоря, я не думаю, что закон на стороне Чонина. Он юный преступник, за которым они охотились, и теперь, когда они получили его, они не дадут ему выйти.

Кенсу закусил губу до крови.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо.

— Г-н Бён позже свяжется с тобой, чтобы договориться о встрече. До свидания.

Кенсу швырнул телефон через всю комнату, когда она повесила трубку.

***

В то время как день продолжался, тоска Кенсу прогрессировала.

Утренний визит к Чонину заставил его голову опустеть. Его губы все еще покалывали. Каждая мышца в его теле хотела вернуть его назад в тюрьму, назад к Чонину.

Но он знал, что не может сделать этого. Он должен как-то отвлечься. Если он продолжит думать о Чонине, он точно может сойти с ума.

Кенсу звонил Чанелю с тяжелым сердцем. Гигант обычно брал трубку не позднее третьего гудка, и на восьмом Кенсу уже готов был сдаться. Вероятно, Чанель был занят Бекхеном.

Он был в миллиметре от кнопки сброс, когда из динамика раздался низкий голос Чанеля. Немного дрожа, Кенсу вернул телефон уху.

— Привет, Кенсу. Как жизнь? Алло?

— Я здесь. Привет, Чанель.

— Ты в порядке? Звучишь не очень.

— Ммм, — Кенсу вздохнул. — Не хочешь заняться чем-нибудь сегодня?

— Чем?

— Не знаю. Чем угодно.

— Хм…

Чанель затих, издавая все новые 'хм', а Кенсу хихикал, зная, что друг в раздумьях поглаживает свою воображаемую бороду.

— Не хочешь сходить в парк? — наконец спросил Чанель. — Мы можем съесть по хот-догу, на качели сходить.

Это казалось неплохой идеей. Кенсу закрыл глаза, на мгновение вспоминая, как они с Чанелем каждый день ходили в разные места. Когда они ходили в парк на качели. Чанель мог раскачать Кенсу до звезд.

Это был бы отличный способ забыть о Чо… О, нет. Теперь Кенсу не видел, как Чанель качает его на качелях. Теперь он видел Чонина, который раскачивал его, улыбаясь и смеясь.

— Кенсу, ты тут? Ты в порядке? Почему ты хлюпаешь носом? Ты же не плачешь?

— С-слишком много вопросов, Чанель, — всхлипнул Кенсу. — Мы можем п-пойти в другое место?

— Конечно. Как насчет кино? Бекхен очень хотел посмотреть этот новый мультик. Что-то о пингвинах.

— Х-хорошо, — Кенсу вытер единственную слезу, скатившуюся по его щеке.

— Мы с Бекхеном встретим тебя у кинотеатра в центре города, хорошо? До встречи.

Кенсу готов был расплакаться. Да что это! Он не может даже провести время с друзьями, не думая о депрессивных вещах и не возвращаясь назад к главному источнику его печали.

Почему любовь причиняет столько боли?

Он подавил слезы и накинул на футболку куртку. Положив телефон в карман спортивных штанов, Кенсу спустился вниз по лестнице.

Он столкнулся с г-ном До в гостиной. Его отец оторвал глаза от газеты, по-доброму улыбаясь. По некоторым причинам, однако, Кенсу не думал, что 'все будет хорошо'. Возможно, этот фокус бы сработал, когда ему было четыре и он не дошел до туалета. Но не теперь.

— Куда идешь?

Кенсу обулся.

— К Чанелю.

— Чанель? Кто… О, Чанель! Давно он у нас не бывал.

— Ага, — согласился Кенсу. — Давно.

Воздух снаружи был свежим. Прекрасная погода для романтичной прогулки. Кенсу ударил головой о входную дверь и растрепал волосы. Он должен перестать думать о романтике и том самом человеке. Иначе он совсем расклеится.

Он быстро спустился на тротуар, засунув руки в карманы. Он ненавидел спускаться вниз: он чувствовал, будто земля под ним прогибалась. А если бы она действительно раскололась под его ногами, он попал бы в Ад? (Хотя, он уже отчасти был в нем…) 

Кенсу пришел к печальному выводу, сворачивая за угол к кинотеатру. Видеться с Чонином раз в день ему было недостаточно. Как только кино закончится, он пойдет в тюрьму за новой дозой.

Чанель и Бекхен уже были у главного входа. Бекхен махнул ему первым и тут же потянулся к Кенсу за объятиями. Кенсу слегка отскочил. Их дружбе всего ничего, и он все еще не привык к объятиям Бекхена.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Кенни! — промурлыкал Бекхен. — Лучше, чем раньше. Эти посещения идут тебе на пользу.

— Не знаю, — слабо улыбнулся Кенсу. — Возможно. Я не знаю. Мы можем просто посмотреть кино?

— Конечно!

В течение следующих девяноста двух минут Кенсу попытался забыться в пушистых пингвинчиках. Таких пушистых…

***

Им снова позволяют встречу в комнате для свиданий. Когда та же охрана привела Чонина, Кенсу подпрыгнул со стула, не обращая внимания на убийственный взгляд мускулистого охранника.

— Чонин!

— Умник, — улыбнулся Чонин. — Пришел повидать меня во второй раз? Приятная неожиданность.

Как только охрана вышла, Кенсу прыгнул на колени Чонина и засыпал его лицо поцелуями. Подобные действия застали Чонина врасплох, его глаза расширились. Как только он очнулся, он тут же захихикал.

— Ты намного счастливее, нежели утром.

— Ох, Чонин! — Кенсу ткнулся носом в его щеку. — Посмотрев на тебя и прикоснувшись, мне захотелось сделать это снова!

Лицо Чонина озарило радостное выражение.

— Правда?

— Да! — вскрикнул Кенсу, целуя его.

Это было так глубоко и страстно, что Чонин чуть не упал со стула. Это было бы просто катастрофой (и разрушило их интенсивный поцелуй, в конце концов).

Кенсу попятился назад, тяжело дыша и наконец достаточно (на данный момент) нацеловавшись, и нежно прижался к груди Чонина. В этот момент Чонину стало невероятно жаль, что он не мог обнять Кенсу.

— Итак, что ты делал сегодня?

Кенсу закрыл один глаз, думая.

— Я навестил тебя. Затем сделал домашнюю работу. Помог маме с покупками в бакалее. Сходил в кино с Чанелем и Бекхеном.

— Бекхен тоже был там? Ты же не был только с Чанелем?

— Был, — Кенсу чмокнул Чонина в нос. — Не волнуйся. Он сидел между нами. Я не думаю, что теперь он позволит мне быть с Чанелем наедине. Да я и сам не хочу.

— Хороший мальчик. Что еще?

— Я снова навестил тебя, — ответил Кенсу. — Я был вдали от тебя всего несколько часов, но я уже соскучился.

— А почему ты не должен скучать? Я удивителен.

— Чонин, — Кенсу недовольно ткнул его губы, и Чонин мягко укусил его палец. — Ауч.

Кенсу облизал свои губы. На вкус как Чонин.

— Когда последний раз я делал тебе минет? — прошептал он.

Чонин был потрясен.

— Не помню. Боже, не говори о таких вещах, Кенсу. Здесь камеры.

— Действительно, — Кенсу уронил из кармана телефон. — Упс.

Чонин наблюдал за своим умником, который скользил вниз под стол, чтобы поднять телефон. Кенсу так и остался на коленях, засунул телефон обратно в карман и устроился между ног Чонина. Стол закрыл его от камеры.

— Кенсу, — хрипло пробормотал Чонин. — Не делай этого. Они поймут.

— Тогда они могут наказать меня, — Кенсу вытащил член Чонина из штанов его тюремной униформы и тихонько начал надрачивать. — Кроме того, ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Ты прикован к стулу.

— Хорошо, я бы обиделся, но то, как ты это говоришь, так горячо.

Глаза Кенсу заблестели.

— Я знаю. Теперь тш-ш. Я ищу свой телефон. Где бы это он мог быть? ..

Чонин дернулся, когда горячий рот Кенсу обхватил его. Если секунду назад он сомневался, то теперь все отошло на второй план. Его член твердел в мокром рте Кенсу, а головка упиралась прямо в ребристое нёбо.

Чонин сжал подлокотники стула, когда Кенсу начал сосать. Он смотрел, вниз между ног, на покрасневшие щеки. Нежный стон дошел до ушей Чонина, когда Кенсу начал двигать головой.

Чонин хотел сплести пальцы в замок и оттянуть Кенсу за волосы. Он так долго этого не делал, что уже и забыл это чувство. О, это было удивительно.

Большие глаза Кенсу встретили его взгляд, в то время как его рот посасывал его член. Его непослушный язык очерчивал основание, поднимаясь до самой уретры, из которой уже вытекали первые капельки.

Чонин подался бедрам вперед, начиная тихонько дрожать.

— Я н-не могу…

Глаза Кенсу блестели, умоляя Чонина кончить. Один только этот взгляд и тело Чонина резко напряглось. Он кончил, как старший и хотел, в рот Кенсу.

Президент прикрыл глаза, когда вязкая жидкость попала в его горло. Он жадно проглотил все и начал вставать. Грудь Чонина поднималась вверх и вниз.

— Ты на вкус стал другим, — сказал Кенсу, проводя рукой по члену Чонина. — Ты должен больше есть.

— Я н-ненавижу здешнюю еду. Не хочу ее есть.

Кенсу спрятал достоинство Чонина назад в его штаны.

— Пожалуйста? Ради меня?

Чонин вздохнул, улыбнувшись.

— Хорошо. Ради тебя. Что угодно ради тебя.


	36. Chapter 36

Неделю спустя родители Чонина приехали в тюрьму с костюмом и его таблетками. Отвратительно, заметил он, что его мать была разочарована больше, чем его отец. Г-н Ким просто выглядел усталым. Чонин ожидал, что все будет наоборот.

Г-жа Ким ни разу не подняла глаз, чтобы встретиться с сыном взглядом. Чонину хотелось свернуться калачиком на стуле позади стекла, через которое с ним говорили его мать и отец. Он потерял уважение г-жи Ким, и это причиняло боль.

Г-н Ким смущался говорить. Он просто дышал в телефон и смотрел на Чонина по другую сторону стекла. Уверенность Чонина рушилась с каждой проходящей минутой молчания.

— Итак…

— Итак, — повторил за отцом Чонин.

Его голос заставил г-на Кима задрожать. Дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику. Он давно не слышал голос сына, и теперь он казался таким другим, таким слабым. Расстроенный, г-н Ким не мог принять факт, что его сын, которого он учил баскетболу, когда тот был совсем маленьким, теперь был за решеткой.

— Как дела?

— Неважно. Спасибо, что ждал до сих пор, чтобы спросить, — раздраженно ответил Чонин.

— Чонин.

— Прости.

Г-н Ким провел рукой по седеющим волосам.

— Как тут относятся к тебе?

— Ужасно.

— Ужасно? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Чонин не отвечал. Вместо этого он позволил своему отцу оценить взглядом свое текущее состояние, позволив своему виду сказать все за него. Его впалых щек и потускневших глаз было достаточно, чтобы дать подробное объяснение. Г-н Ким, казалось, постарел еще на несколько лет.

— Мы принесли костюм. Для суда.

— Спасибо, что напомнили мне об этом, — пробормотал Чонин.

Г-н Ким мельком взглянул на свою жену. Она не сделала прическу и не нанесла макияж, и как только Чонин начал говорить, она опустила голову. Её чистые черные локоны упали на ее лицо. Г-н Ким вздохнул.

— И еще мы принесли твои таблетки. Они сказали, что теперь будут давать их тебе каждый день.

— Слишком поздно, — прошипел Чонин. — Я болен. Разве вы не слышите мой голос? Насколько он хриплый? Прямо сейчас я горю. Мой лоб сейчас взорвется от высокой температуры и, я клянусь Богу, мои легкие сейчас разорвутся. А так спасибо. Большое спасибо, что обеспечили меня таблетками именно сейчас.

— Будь благодарен, что мы вообще принесли их, Чонин.

— Вы ждали, пока я умру.

— Не говори так!

— Это правда!

Г-н Ким заворчал и откинулся на спинку стула. Чонин сжал губы.

Он смотрел в лицо отца и видел там свое собственное. Он ненавидел это. Возможно, когда-то давно он хотел быть похожим на г-на Кима. Все те мысли, что его отец был супергероем, однако, были выброшены в окно с тех пор, как Чонин начал взрослеть. На мгновение он подумал, что все это было ошибкой его родителей.

Раньше он был хорошим мальчиком. Его родители всегда хотели, чтобы он был хорошим мальчиком. Поэтому впервые пойдя против их воли он вдохнул свободно.

Чонин закусил губу. Его родители не были его друзьями. Они просто заботились о нем, чтобы хорошо выглядеть в обществе и на бумагах. По крайней мере, это то, что теперь думал Чонин.

Он повернул голову в сторону.

— Уходите. Спасибо за костюм и лекарства. Теперь вы можете идти.

— Н-не говори так с нами, — прошептала г-жа Ким в свой телефон.

— Уходите, — Чонин посмотрел на охранника, и тот немедленно начал приближаться к нему. — Я пойду.

— Чонин!

— Чонин, п-подожди! У нас есть вопрос! О том м-мальчике, что живет по соседству…

Чонин снова схватил телефон.

— Кенсу?

— Мм, — г-жа Ким наконец посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Он вот уже некоторое время каждый день приходил к нам домой и спрашивал, приедем ли мы к тебе. Он требовал, чтобы мы принесли тебе лекарства. Я не понимаю, почему… почему кто-то так заботится о тебе. Но… В-вы оба… Вы…

— До свидания, мама.

Охрана отстегнула запястье Чонина и повесила за него телефон, прежде чем поднять его со стула и увести.

Рот г-жи Ким приоткрылся, когда она смотрела на своего сына, так примерно следовавшего правилам.

Как только они оказались в коридоре с камерами, охрана отпустила Чонина и разрешила ему идти самостоятельно. Он стал очень тихим, и кроме того, даже если бы он и хотел сбежать, ему бы просто не хватило сил.

Чонин ждал, чтобы ему открыли дверь. Это, казалось, была обычная дверь, прямо как дома. Однако, в ней был сверхпрочный метал и двухсторонний глазок, чтобы Чонин видел, кто его посещал (что было совершенно бесполезно), а они видели, что делает Чонин.

Он вошел внутрь, как только дверь открылась, и вздрогнул, когда она с грохотом закрылась. Он немедленно почувствовал абсолютный контраст температур; коридор был очень теплым, а его камера была очень холодной. Особенно ужасно было на полу; холод просачивался даже сквозь обувь.

Крошечное окно позволяло крошечному лучику света упасть внутрь камеры. Чонин переместил свою койку непосредственно под луч, чтобы хотя бы так получить немного тепла.

Это лучше, чем ничего.

Чонин плюхнулся на кровать, потерев запястье, которое некоторое время назад было привязано к стулу. Ауч.

Повернувшись лицом к стене, он вытащил из-под матраса пластмассовую вилку, которую украл из кафетерия, и начал расчерчивать стену.

Большинство рисунков представляли собой сердца, в которых он писал имя Кенсу. Он все писал 'Кенсу', пока имя не начало казаться бессмысленным. Он остановился, когда это произошло. Кенсу никоим образом не был бессмысленным.

Чонин убрал вилку, как только устал, и завернулся в кокон из тонкого одеяла, которое ему дали, чтобы ослабить холод. Он тихонько поцеловал свое больное запястье, представив, что его губы были губами Кенсу.

Губы Кенсу…

***

Той ночью Кенсу оставили одного.

У г-на и г-жи До был больничный сбор или что-то вроде того. Кенсу действительно было все равно. Он хотел остаться дома один, чтобы уйти к Чонину.

Г-н Бён встретился с ним тем утром. Глядя на него, Кенсу видел Бекхена. Они были точными копиями как внешне, так и характером. Как только г-н Бён начал говорить, Кенсу уловил саркастический тон, которым однажды говорил Бекхен.

Возможно, развод его родителей не был такой плохой вещью…

Несмотря на то, что у Кенсу было желание многократно убить г-на Бёна, адвокат, очевидно, знал, что делал. Кенсу все еще поражался способам, которыми г-н Бён намеревался вытащить Чонина из тюрьмы.

Некоторые были довольно безнравственными (обвинения с Чонина сняли просто потому, что он и та девушка были совершеннолетними; это несправедливо!) и оставляли на языке привкус желчи и помоев. Однако он знал, что они и должны были быть максимально противными. Закон не был чистой территорией.

_– Чонин делал ужасные вещи. Множество людей подтвердит это. Бла-бла-бла. Мне правда плевать, что говорят другие. Здесь имеет значение лишь решение присяжных, и когда ты пойдешь в суд на следующей неделе как свидетель, тебе лучше высказывать свои факты прямо, чтобы Чонин вышел из тюрьмы, а мне заплатили._

Фу.

Кенсу стиснул зубы и надел куртку, чтобы уйти. Г-н Бён играл не по правилам. Не то, чтобы Бекхен играл по правилам прежде. Теперь Кенсу знал, откуда тут растут корни.

Он сел на автобус в направлении тюрьмы. Все сиденья были заняты, поэтому он схватился за поручень наверху, с тоской пристально глядя в окно. Погода, казалось, была прекрасной в тот день. Пойти бы на прогулку с Чонином.

Автобус высадил его в нескольких кварталах от тюрьмы. Маршрут не шел дальше. Засунув руки в карманы, Кенсу зашагал в известном направлении, съежившись, потому что асфальт становился грунтовой дорогой, а забор становился все выше и выше.

После проверки документов его пропустили. Он был здесь уже достаточно раз, в конце концов. К его предельной радости охрана привела его в комнату для посещений. Кенсу всегда боялся, что они прекратят так делать и отведут его в холодную комнату со стеклом. К счастью, сегодня этого не произошло.

Он сел, ожидая. Часы на стене надоедливо тикали. Камера в углу противно зажужжала. У Кенсу всегда было желание помахать в каждую из камер.

Кенсу улыбнулся, когда та же охрана, что и во все их предыдущие визиты, ввела Чонина. Как обычно, его посадили на стул. Чонин смотрел на свои запястья с презрением. Кенсу заметил, что они были красными.

— Один час.

Охрана закрыла дверь. Кенсу немедленно подвинул стул к Чонину. Раз в прошлые разы ему без проблем сходило это с рук, в этот раз он тоже так сделает.

— Что случилось с твоими запястьями?

— Они сжали наручники, — вздохнул Чонин. — Мои запястья чуть не разрезало. Они думали, что я разорву их и сбегу.

— О, — Кенсу положил голову на плечо Чонина. — Я скучал по тебе.

Младший захихикал.

— Ты видел меня каждый день в течение прошлых нескольких недель. Иногда даже несколько раз за день. Как ты можешь скучать по мне?

— Я просто скучаю, — хихикал Кенсу.

Чонин положил голову поверх Кенсу. Не смотря вниз, он чувствовал, что Кенсу положил свою руку поверх его руки. Чонин изо всех сил пытался перевернуть свое запястье в наручниках, шипя от боли, когда металл прошелся по опухшим местам, и переплел их пальцы. Его рука была холодной.

— Мои родители сегодня приходили. Они наконец принесли мне таблетки.

Кенсу немного улыбнулся, закрыв глаза.

— Я рад.

Затем он наклонился, беря обеими руками его руку и обдавая ее горячим дыханием. Когда кожа согрелась, Кенсу перешел к следующей. Чонин усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, умник.

Кенсу чмокнул его в губы.

— Нет проблем.

— Не целуй меня больше. Я заражу тебя.

— Мне все равно, — Кенсу погладил Чонина по щеке, а затем передвинул ладонь на его лоб.

— Ох! Да у тебя жар!

— Я знаю.

— Раньше его не было, Чонин! Что, если у тебя грипп?! Или пневмония?!

— Здесь это не имеет значения. Я не буду с этим ничего делать.

— Хорошо, тогда буду делать я!

Чонин видел, как Кенсу вскочил со своего стула. Он мог смело сказать, что парень дико злился. Закусив губу, он последовал взглядом за направившимся к двери Кенсу.

— Умник, пожалуйста, не начинай.

— Чонин, ты видел себя в зеркале?! Посмотри на свое отражение там, в стекле!

И Чонин посмотрел. Изображение, которое встретило его, не шибко потрясло его. Он уже видел его, когда был намного моложе; когда у него было первое столкновение со смертью.

Скелет, смотрящий на него из зеркала, не был чем-то необычным.

Он бы еще раз попросил, чтобы Кенсу не шел жаловаться, но лицо Кенсу… Он не мог отрицать этого. Большие глаза начинали слезиться. Губы начинали дрожать. Чонин не хотел видеть, как он плачет.

— Ладно, умник. Если ты так хочешь.

Кенсу оставил его. Несколько мгновений спустя, Чонин услышал громкий крик, доносящийся из коридора, и улыбнулся. Вся эта ситуация сделала из Кенсу непробиваемую скалу, и Чонин на мгновение задумался, были бы они вместе, если бы Кенсу изначально был таким.

Конечно, они бы были. Чонин очаровал бы его независимо от того, каким был До. Он вновь улыбнулся.

Он находился в своих грязных мыслях, когда вошла охрана и подняла его со стула. Они как-то раздраженно посмотрели на, кажется, уже не соображающего заключенного.

— Куда мы идем?

— Твой возлюбленный просто пошел тараном на всех нас. Мы везем тебя в больницу.

— Больница? Что это?

— Это большое здание с пациентами, но это сейчас не важно. Ты болен, и тебе нужна помощь.

— Угу…

Улыбка Чонина стала шире.

***

Впервые за долгое время Чонин был в мягкой постели. Большое окно одаривало его лучами солнца. Его палата была яркой и теплой. Все было абсолютно прекрасно.

Но самой прекрасной вещью из этого поворота событий был его умник, близко прижимающийся к нему в постели, и долгожданная возможность обнять его. Чонин был счастлив.

Он знал, что за дверью и у окна стояли два охранника, но это не имело значения. У него было такое чувство, что в мире существовали лишь он и Кенсу (и, возможно, были еще капельницы, потому что эти чертовы штуки кололи его руку каждый раз, когда он пытался обнять Кенсу покрепче).

Кенсу надеялся, что г-н и г-жа До не сердились на него. Он оставил им голосовое сообщение о том, куда он ушел накануне. Конечно, они бы уже приехали за ним, если бы были против.

Чонин притянул Кенсу ближе, кладя его голову на свою еле вздымающуюся грудь. Старший прислушался к его тяжелому дыханию. Доктор, который обслуживал парня, подтвердил, что у Чонина был бронхит.

О, Боже. Кенсу даже не хотел думать о том, что происходило в теле Чонина в данный момент. Его бедная иммунная система, должно быть, умирала. Кенсу бы отдал ему свой иммунитет, если бы мог.

Чонин дернул капельницу ближе к кровати, чтобы иглы не разрывали его кожу, и крепко-крепко обнял Кенсу. Он никогда себя так не чувствовал. Слишком хорошо, потому что Кенсу был рядом.

— Чонин, ты задушишь меня.

— Прости…

Кенсу ткнулся носом в грудь Чонина и посмотрел на него, улыбнувшись. Мило. Чонин прижал их носы друг к другу, боясь дыхнуть на Кенсу ртом. Последнее, что ему хотелось, это заразить Кенсу.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

— Подожди, пока я не поправлюсь.

Кенсу надулся.

— Я не хочу ждать.

— Прекрати быть таким восхитительным. Иначе я съем тебя.

— Сделай это!

— Я болен. Я не продержусь и двух минут, Кенсу.

В ответ он получил нежное хныканье. Кенсу переплел их ноги и спрятал свое лицо в груди Чонина.

— Ты волнуешься из-за суда?

— Не очень, — вздохнул Чонин, погладив волосы Кенсу. — Ты придешь?

— Да.

— Волнуешься?

— Ужасно, — засопел Кенсу. — Что, если тебя не выпустят?

— Я полностью уверен в г-не Бёне. Честно говоря, меня больше волнует твой вид в костюме в зале суда.

Кенсу легонько ударил его в грудь.

— Идиот!

— В первую брачную ночь нашего медового месяца я могу разорвать этот костюм в клочья? Или на тебе будет надето платье с рюшками?

— Идиот!

— Ворчун.


	37. Chapter 37

Неделя пролетела как ветер.

Большую часть времени Чонин проводил в больнице в объятьях с Кенсу. Они так и лежали под одеялом. Чонин спал в течение многих часов подряд, и даже такие действия, как просто дыхание, жутко его утомляли.

Кенсу наблюдал за его сном. Его рука ласкала горячие щеки Чонина, чувствуя под ладонью его тепло. А Чонин во сне улыбался знакомому прикосновению Кенсу.

Когда он просыпался, в ход шли поцелуи. Кенсу их всегда было мало. Кенсу, не готовый отпустить, крепче обнимал младшего, в то время как губы Чонина зацеловывали его лицо, не упуская ни дюйма.

Чонину приносили уже более питательную еду, так как его состояние улучшалось. Из-за хорошего питания он наконец прибавил в весе. Его больничный халат больше не носил его — он носил халат.

Это было хорошо. Чонин даже полюбил больницу. Он наслаждался уходом и свободой. Ему нравилось, что он мог обнимать любимого человека без кандалов на запястьях.

Но наступил день, когда доктор сообщил, что его состояние достаточно улучшилось и он может возвращаться. Это было за день до суда. Словно предзнаменование, в тот день снаружи грохотала гроза, насмешливо пронзая душу Кенсу.

Они попросили его уйти, чтобы Чонин переоделся обратно в свою униформу, которая теперь была ему впору. Кенсу облокотился на стену за дверью, около охраны, ожидая и прислушиваясь к шуршанию ткани на теле Чонина.

Как только Чонин был готов, они скрепили его запястья и, как собаку, повели по коридору. Кенсу следовал за ними вплоть до патрульной машины, пока они не хлопнули дверью прямо перед его лицом и не сказали уйти.

Это ранило. Кенсу смотрел, как машина уносилась вдали, оставляя за собой след пыли. Он медленно махнул рукой, вновь и вновь чувствуя себя избитым и оскорбленным. Он лишь смог увидеть, что Чонин повернулся на заднем сиденье и помахал ему в ответ, или, скорее, попытался это сделать со своими связанными запястьями. Эта картина разбила Кенсу на куски.

Чонин был его. Они не имели никакого права забирать его.  
Полностью уверенный в правоте этой мысли, Кенсу, так или иначе, вернулся домой с пустыми руками, потеряв то, чего он хотел больше всего.

Всю ту ночью он не мог сомкнуть глаз. На весах лежал завтрашний суд и жизнь Чонина. Он чувствовал, как медленно сходил с ума. Он обнимал себя за плечи, чувствуя, как его ногти, словно когти, оставляли мелкие линии боли на предплечьях.

Не в состоянии более терпеть, он встал с кровати в середине ночи и спустился на кухню. С него хватит. Он хотел уснуть в пьяном оцепенении.

Он начал рыться в шкафчике, отодвигая бокалы в поисках того, что было за ними. В самом конце он нашел заначку своего отца — Мерло. Он осторожно достал бутылку, чтобы не разбить хрустальные стаканы.

Кенсу заполнил один, наблюдая, как алкоголь наполняет его до краев. Напиток чуть не пролился, когда он поднял стакан. На мгновение он вспомнил, как пил с Чонином. Тогда были такие хорошие времена.

Он выпил за успех завтрашнего дня, чокаясь с воображаемыми друзьями, которые вышли из закромов воображения шестилетнего Кенсу, чтобы навестить его. Все они приветствовали его. _До дна! До дна! До дна!_

Он собирался выпить, как вдруг включился свет. Его губы так и застыли на краю бокала. Он оглянулся назад через плечо и опустился на свой стул, когда увидел в дверном проеме г-на До.

— Ну и что ты делаешь, Кенсу?

— Я… — Кенсу опустил стакан, чувствуя себя ребенком, пойманным за воровством печенья. — Я не мог заснуть, ясно? Я считал овец и все такое — не помогло. Я подумал, что немного вина поможет мне успокоиться.

— Я вижу, — сказал г-н До, сев рядом с ним.

Кенсу положил лоб на руку, не смея смотреть отцу в глаза. У него было чувство, что он увидит в них разочарование. Это стало чем-то вроде привычки в последнее время.

Он ожидал лекции. _Разве ты не помнишь, что происходит, когда человек напивается? Он теряет контроль. Ты напивался с Чонином прежде? Он трогал тебя? Причинял тебе боль? Теперь он не сможет это делать!_

Когда Кенсу не услышал ничего подобного, он был крайне потрясен. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего отца. Г-н До улыбался. Улыбался.

Кенсу выпрямил спину. Это сон?

— Не хочешь налить стаканчик и своему старику?

Кенсу моргнул.

— А?

— Ты слышал меня. К тому же, я никогда не выпивал со своим сыном.

Кенсу кивнул и встал. Он снова подошел к шкафчику и вытащил хрустальный стакан для своего отца. Когда он снова подошел к кухонному столу, он налил вино г-ну До.

— Это первый и последний раз, когда я разрешаю тебе выпить.

— Есть, сэр, — мягко засмеялся Кенсу, чувствуя облегчение.

Когда он сел, они чокнулись стаканами. Кенсу смущался говорить что-либо. Он наблюдал, как г-н До сделал маленький глоток и затем выпил вино.

— Ты не можешь заснуть, потому что волнуешься по поводу завтрашнего дня, — внезапно начал г-н До. — И это моя ошибка. Я не должен был делать то, что сделал. Этого бы не произошло. Я бы не доставил тебе столько проблем. И, в конце концов, здоровье Чонина в тюрьме и просто… Я так сожалею, Су.

Кенсу покачал головой.

— Все в порядке. Ну, то есть, не в порядке, но ты понял.

Г-н До протянул руку и чокнулся со своим сыном. От звонкого звука Кенсу немного дернулся. Немного вина, пролившегося из стакана, капнуло на его большой палец. Г-н До захихикал.

— За тебя и Чонина. Не могу поверить, что вообще сказал это. Но после того, как я увидел, как ты заботишься о нем, а он заботится о тебе, я желаю вам обоим самого лучшего.

Кенсу улыбнулся, его зрение начало мутнеть от слез.

— С-спасибо.

От одного стакана вина, смешанного со всплеском утешения, Кенсу уснул в мгновение ока. Г-н До поднял его со стула и отнес наверх в его комнату.

Воспоминания о том, как когда-то давно он держал на руках спящего маленького Кенсу, сосущего свой большой палец, заставляли г-на До трепетать. Его сын все еще был для него ребёнком, и это заставило его чувствовать что-то совершенно новое и будто материнское.

Накрыв Кенсу одеялом, г-н До поцеловал сына в лоб. Кто знал, когда еще он будет в состоянии поцеловать своего собственного сына? В конце концов, Ким Чонин давным-давно вернул Кенсу весь недостаток поцелуев.

Г-н До вышел из комнаты и тихо закрыл дверь, напомнив себе, что стоит убрать с окон решетки.

***

Кенсу, как и думал Чонин, выглядел невероятно красиво в костюме.

Когда Чонина привели в зал суда и посадили рядом с г-ном Бёном, его глаза впились в захватывающий дух вид Кенсу, который сидел около До, Чанеля, Бекхена и его родителей. С гладко зачесанными назад волосами и в опрятном костюме он выглядел превосходно и выделялся для Чонина.

Чонин задавался вопросом, как он теперь сосредоточится во время процесса. Его жизнь висела на волоске, и все же он готов был сам перерезать этот волосок ржавыми ножницами, если бы ему позволили посмотреть на этот имидж Кенсу в прошлом.

Он отвернулся, когда охрана усадила его. На нем самом был костюм из местного секонд-хэнда. Он вновь приклеил свой взгляд к Кенсу. Их пристальные взгляды встретились, и мир словно застыл.

_– Ты красивый._

_— Ты прекрасный._

_— Когда все закончится, я хочу обнять тебя._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня._

_— Я поцелую тебя._

_— Поцелуй меня._

_— Займусь с тобой любовью._

_— Займись со мной любовью._

_— Я люблю…_

Их зрительный разговор был прерван острым стуком молотка судьи. Чонин заерзал на месте, чтобы встать перед человеком в черном. Г-н Бён казался совершенно спокойным.

— Суд готов начать слушание по делу, — голос судьи громким басом разнесся по комнате, заставив Кенсу задрожать. — Адвокат, подсудимый признает себя виновным?

Г-н Бён встал, поправляя галстук. Кенсу видел, что Бекхен напрягся, глядя на своего отца, выглядящего настолько влиятельным. Ему, очевидно, это не нравилось.

Чонин наблюдал за своим адвокатом, от тонкой фигуры которого исходила спокойная аура. Он перевел взгляд на присяжных.

На слушании две недели назад они не произвели хорошего впечатления. Чонин не сказал Кенсу о том, как присяжные заседатели впивались в него взглядом, пока судья зачитывал обвинения. Их заключение не изменилось.

Прежде чем г-н Бён смог открыть рот и повторить «не виновен», как он говорил прежде, Чонин дернул его за рукав. Адвокат наклонился, чтобы его клиент смог прошептать что-то ему на ухо. Г-н Бён моргнул.

— Адвокат? Подсудимый. Признает. Обвинения?

Г-н Бён еще раз выпрямил спину.

— В-виновен. По всем статьям.

Шок почти сшиб Кенсу с его места на пол. Вздохи г-на и г-жи Ким, а также других присутствующих, прокатились по залу суда. Судья казался столь же ошеломленным, неловко перебирая пальцами.

Чонин встал.

— Позвольте мне объяснить почему.

— Уж потрудись, пожалуйста, объяснить, — прошептал г-н Бён, садясь и нервно постукивая ногтями по столу.

— Это будет похоже на монолог из кино, — Чонин выпрямился. — Я заранее приношу извинения за это, но то, что я собираюсь сказать, чистая правда. И я сожалею, что это не самый верный путь, которым должны идти прения.

Судья ничего не сказал, поэтому Чонин продолжил.

— Вы говорите, что я изнасиловал девушку. Но это было даже не изнасилование. Все произошло по обоюдному согласию. Она обвинила меня позже, потому что не хотела иметь проблемы после того, как её родители застукали нас вместе в постели. Если Вы хотите смотреть на это с точки зрения закона, то мы оба были несовершеннолетними, и таким образом Вы не можете выдвинуть против меня обвинения. Что касается поджога, то да, я поджег часть одной из моих предыдущих школ. Я сделал это, потому что они превратили мою жизнь в ад. Это, конечно, не оправдание, но я ведь никого не убил. Худшее, что я сделал, — нанес ущерб общественному имуществу. И, да, я продавал наркотики. Я также их принимал. Крал и продавал вещи, чтобы за вырученные деньги получить наркотик. Я проходил эту фазу, потому что знал, что не проживу долго, и хотел закончить свою жизнь быстрее. Но кое-что произошло, и это то, что похоже на сюжет из кино, — Чонин обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Кенсу. — Я встретил этого человека. Этого прекрасного человека. Этот человек был абсолютно правильным, поэтому я старался как только мог развратить его и перетянуть на темную сторону. Я был похож на демона, который тащил его в свой ад. Но когда я понял, что причинял ему боль, я полностью изменился. Я понял, что все, что я делал со своей жизнью, было неправильно, и что все, в чем я нуждался, это этот особенный человек. Чтобы он жил счастливо и умер счастливым. Он был моей причиной для восстановления, — Чонин снова посмотрел на судью. — Я полностью соглашаюсь с фактом, что я провел в тюрьме весь прошлый месяц. Я заслужил это. Но теперь, когда я нормальный человек с чистыми руками и душой, я могу пойти домой к человеку, которого я люблю?

С последним словом в суде повисла мертвая тишина. Чонин медленно расслаблялся. Его надежда была сокрушена. Он ожидал своего рода поддержку со стороны присяжных после его речи.

Длинные пальцы г-на Бён, точная копия пальцев Бекхена, в мягком ритме отбивала по столу. Некоторые зрители крутились на своих местах, чтобы принять удобное положение.

И затем послышалось тихое хлопанье, доносящееся из-за спины. Чонин просмотрел через плечо. Кенсу тихо плакал, а его руки медленно начали хлопать. Он был так горд, что это щекотало его внутренности; кто знал, что Чонин мог сказать такое?

Удивительно, но г-н До присоединился. Затем г-жа До. Чанель. Бекхен. Люди вокруг них. Люди вокруг людей вокруг них. Вскоре все уже аплодировали, даже присяжные, и судья отчаянно бил своим молоточком, чтобы попытаться заставить всех остановиться.

 _Почему вы хлопаете?_ Хотел спросить Чонин. _Это просто слова, и они не будут иметь никакого значения, если я буду за решеткой снова, в милях от Кенсу._

В конечном счете шум утих. Судья, выглядя мучительно раздраженным, потер ладони.

— Вам есть что добавить?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил адвокат, и крошечная улыбка появилась на его лице.

— Суд снимает все обвинения.

***

— Ч-Чонин… Я не могу дышать…

— Извини. Я не могу больше ждать.

Родители Чонина отдали ему свой автомобиль, чтобы он вернулся домой вместе с Кенсу. Чтобы Кенсу остался с Чонином. Они не сожалели о решении.

Затаив дыхание, он лишь завороженно смотрел на своего любовника и прижимал его тело к заднему сиденью.

Кенсу плакал, дрожа от того, что так долго был лишен прикосновений Чонина. Они впервые за долго время могли уединиться. Не было никакой охраны, никаких камер, никого, кто бы остановил их.

Чонин убивал самообладание Кенсу, в впопыхах лишь успевая раздевать его.

Чонин раздвинул колени Кенсу и приподнял их к его груди, опуская свою голову вниз и проводя языком по сжимающемуся от возбуждения входу старшего. Кенсу с утра вымыл себя с ног до головы гелем с приятным запахом кокоса, на случай, если бы произошло что-то вроде этого; экзотический аромат только еще больше распалял желание Чонина.

Он жадно облизывал Кенсу, просовывая свой язык внутрь. Кенсу безумно дрожал и не прекращал стонать, изо всех сил пытаясь не сдвинуть ноги. Он так хотел почувствовать внутри себя Чонина.

Румянец осыпал всю шею и щеки Кенсу. Чонин исподлобья смотрел, как парень краснел, и сильнее надавливал языком на гладкие стенки Кенсу. Очертив колечко горячим языком, Чонин немного отстранился и в следующую секунду почти до основания заглотил член Кенсу.

Кенсу закусил свой палец, чтобы не закричать, хотя он прекрасно знал, что никто в радиусе мили их не услышит. Чонин свернул в изолированную часть к лесу недалеко тюрьмы, мимо которой не проезжали даже патрульные машины. Никто не увидит и не услышит их.

Он отстранился от паха Кенсу, когда увидел, что живот парня сжался, и убрал палец от его рта.

— Кричи. Я скучал по твоим стонам.

— Ох, Ч-Чонин… — веки Кенсу тяжелели, заставляя своего владельца прикрывать глаза. — Возьми меня. Бога ради, возьми меня!

Он протянул руки, отчаянно снимая костюмные брюки Чонина и одновременно оставляя на лице парня неаккуратные поцелуи.

— Ты н-нужен мне, — он пустил взгляд, уставившись на вставший член Чонина и закидывая ноги на плечи своего парня. — П-пожалуйста…

— Мне стоит попадать в тюрьму чаще, — захихикал Чонин, подползая ближе, — ты сразу же превращаешься в ненасытную лисицу, как сейчас.

— Чонин, не говори ерунды… Чонин!

Если у Кенсу были какие-то адекватные мысли, то они все исчезли в момент, когда набухшая головка Чонина вошла в него. Болезненное удовольствие поразило тело Кенсу, а его не растянутый анус сжал Чонина, заставив его загореться. _Я горю. Я горю. Я весь в огне…_

Чонин двигался медленно, входя в Кенсу плавно и постепенно, заполняя его до краев. Он хотел большего. Черт, ему нужно больше! После всего, через что они прошли, Кенсу был не в настроении дразнить.

Старший резко подался вперед навстречу движению Чонина. Младший резко застонал, потому что его затылок ударился об окно позади него. Тем не менее у него не было времени жаловаться: Кенсу притянул его за плечи и подался бедрами вперед, издавая такой непристойный стон, что, наверное, так стонать было просто незаконно.

— О, Боже м-мой, Кенсу…

Чертя ногтями по стеклу автомобиля, Кенсу начал шевелить бедрами, наблюдая, как член Чонина то исчезал в нем, то выходил из него. Он сильнее подался вперед и непроизвольно сжался от накрутившей неги, заставляя обоих закричать от счастья в унисон.

— Кенсу!

— ЧОНИН!

Автомобиль качало. Кенсу бесстыдно стонал, утыкаясь головой в грудь младшего. Он чувствовал, как его член терся между их телами, покрывая их кожу тонким слоем белесой смазки.

Чонин зарылся пальцами в спутанные волосы старшего, задыхаясь. Кенсу начал двигаться быстрее, и Чонин присоединился к нему, толкаясь вперед каждый раз, когда его умник подавался бедрами ему навстречу.

— Ч-Чонин, — хныкал Кенсу, сжимаясь.

— Я… Т-тоже… Не останавливайся…

И затем мир Кенсу раскололся на мелкие кусочки. Его разум разорвал всякие воспоминания о суде, тюрьме, результатах испытаний, курении, алкоголе, обтягивающих джинсах — обо всем. Все, что произошло в прошлом, больше не имело никакого значения. Только настоящее.  
Они кончили, выкрикивая имена друг друга, и Чонин наконец смог закончить предложение, которое он пытался сказать в тот день.

—  _Кенсу! Я люблю тебя!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Пять лет спустя они оба получают высшее образование и дипломы с отличием и целуются на прощание в своей комнате в общежитии._

_Спустя год, они сбегают и женятся; г-н До падает в обморок, как только Кенсу звонит ему и, улыбаясь, сообщает эту новость._

_Затем у них появляются дети._

_Которых они воспитывают._

_И позже держат на руках своих внуков._

_  
Или все это лишь могло у них быть. _

 

 

  
_Где-то в глубине души, Кенсу знал, что пожалеет об этом._

_Погода была насмешливо холодной. Каждый вздох сопровождался облаком небольшого пара. Как бы то ни было, он не мог жаловаться. Температура соответствовала тому, как он себя чувствовал; замерзший и абсолютно мертвый внутри._

_Было трудно осознать, что прошел целый год без держания за руки. Без поцелуев в щеку; без сладкого шепота на ухо и нежных слов, от которых он дрожал от удовольствия. Все исчезло как по щелчку пальцев._

_Могила была поодаль от остальной части надгробных плит, уныло покрывавших промокшую траву. Чувствуя себя исчезающим призраком, Кенсу шел мимо них к тому единственному, которого он хотел видеть._

_Не было ни дня, когда у мрамора бы не было цветов. Был ли это букет от их одноклассников (особенно Бекхена) или от их родителей, но у могилы всегда, казалось, был свой собственный сад._

_Букет Кенсу уже не помещался. Тем не менее он отодвинул другие цветы в сторону, положив свой в самом основании перед тем, как на секунду застыть, и затем вернуть их в прежнее положение, закрыв его собственные цветы. Он хотел, чтобы его букет был самым близким к его любимому, погребенному под землей._

_– Ты закончил, малыш?_

_В ответ на низкий голос Кенсу смог лишь кивнуть. Все еще казалось неправильным, когда Чанель называл его так; они были вместе не так долго. Пустота, которую Кенсу хотел заполнить, встречаясь со своим лучшим другом после того, как Бекхен уехал в университет в другую страну, все еще давала о себе знать._

_– Я буду в машине._

_Кенсу услышал шаги Чанеля, подошедшего, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, тем самым успокаивая. Когда Чанель ушел, Кенсу перевел свое внимание назад на могилу._

_Он уже поднимался с колен, когда случилось немыслимое. Хилая, призрачно белая рука вырвалась из земли, разбрасывая песок во всех направлениях. Кенсу вскрикнул, но тут же его вопль заглушили сжавшиеся вокруг горла пальцы возникшей из-под земли руки._

_Кенсу смотрел в пустые глаза. Остальная часть лица была все еще погребена, но угрожающе уродлива, с червями, прогрызающими себе путь из глазного яблока и гниющей кожи. Запах был невыносимым._

_– **Как ты мог поступить так со мной?**_

_– Ч-Чонин, я..._

_– **Как ты мог так со мной поступить, Кенсу?!**_

 

 

 

 

– ЧОНИН! ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ!

– Воу! Умник! Ауч?!

Кенсу начал задыхаться, осознавая, что то, что заставило его взорваться в безумном крике, было просто кошмаром. За окном грохотал гром, и Кенсу задавался вопросом: мог ли шторм быть причиной тому ужасу, что теперь медленно терялся в его сознании.

Он сфокусировал взгляд и заметил руку Чонина на своем лице. Паникуя, он протянул руки и ощупал все лицо младшего, чтобы удостовериться, что он все еще был рядом..

– Ч-Чонин...

– Тебе приснился кошмар? Ты постоянно вертелся, потея как сумасшедший, и когда я попытался разбудить тебя, прежде чем ты проснулся сам, ты так разволновался, что ударил меня.

– О, Чонин, п-прости...

Кенсу немедленно прижался ближе к парню, пряча свое лицо в его груди. Он снова сломался и снова начал плакать. Чонин лишь обнял его, совершенно сбитый с толку причиной слез своего любимого.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Чонин вышел из тюрьмы, и все обвинения против него были сняты. Три дня с тех пор, как г-н До неохотно позволил Чонину спать с Кенсу каждый раз, когда он этого хотел. Разумеется, это превратилось в "Чонин и так постоянно здесь, так что просто переезжай к нам".

Несмотря на то, что теперь Чонин был с ним большую часть времени, Кенсу не мог избавиться от страха, что однажды все это исчезнет. Он уже видел Чонина, когда тот был на грани смерти, и он не хотел увидеть это снова.

По этой причине теперь он лично контролировал, чтобы Чонин каждое утро принимал свой коктейль из медикаментов и даже следовал здоровой диете, сопровождавшейся упражнениями. Баскетбол разрешался по строго умеренному графику; когда Кенсу считал, что Чонин чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошо, чтобы играть, он немедленно оттаскивал его с поля.

Все прекрасно понимали, откуда взялась эта очевидная паранойя Кенсу, особенно Чонин. Никто не понимал это так хорошо, как он. Он был свидетелем абсолютной боли в глазах Кенсу, и не хотел бы видеть это в будущем. Он следовал всем медицинским указаниям Кенсу с целью продержаться ради него максимально долго. Это больше не ради его собственного удовлетворения.  
Кошмары начались почти сразу. Чонин не терялся, когда просыпался посреди ночи, чтобы успокоить плачущего Кенсу, пока тот не перепугал остальных своей истерикой. Большую часть времени Кенсу даже не просыпался и обычно просто возвращался ко снам о корзинке котят или морю шоколадного молока.

Это было моральным крахом, и Кенсу рассыпался внутри до такой степени, что несколько раз он даже вскользь упоминал самоубийство. Вновь потеряв Чонина, он бы так или иначе все равно закончил этим. Однако Чонин, улыбающийся ему и шепчущий " _я здесь_ ", заставлял его передумать.

И пока в данный момент Чонин укачивал Кенсу в своих объятиях назад и вперед, его тихие утешения дарили старшему спокойствие. Кенсу дрожал всем телом, полностью потерянный в растущем безумстве своих слез. Цепляясь за Чонина, как будто он тонул в своих эмоциях, сейчас он не мог собраться так же быстро, как раньше.

В любом случае, Чонин рядом. Даже если бы Кенсу плакал в течение многих дней, он бы все равно был рядом. В течение многих недель? Он был бы рядом. Месяцев? Лет? Десятилетий? Вечность? Чонин бы все еще был рядом, обнимая Кенсу и прижимая его к себе. Они бы так и умерли, если бы им пришлось. 

В редкие моменты, когда Кенсу прекращал всхлипывать, Чонин возобновлял свои тихие слова привязанности, иногда проводя носом по шее своего умника, как котенок, пытающийся привлечь внимание своего хозяина. Ему удавалось заставить Кенсу посмотреть на него своими большими, как блюдца, глазами.

– Опять кошмары?

– Д-да, – хрипло ответил Кенсу. – Снова...

– Обо мне? Я снова был мертв?

– Д-да, Чонин. Это было ужасно...

– Я что, мертв, Кенсу?

– Н-нет, но...

– Никаких но. Я здесь, умник. Живой, – Чонин сделал глубокий вдох, будто доказывая тот факт, что его органы все еще работают и все еще нуждаются в кислороде, чтобы он жил. – Не плачь.

Кенсу несколько раз моргнул с целью наконец очистить глаза от слез. Он кивнул и поднял руку, чтобы потереть один глаз кулаком, прежде чем погладить ушибленную этим же кулаком челюсть Чонина. Даже если младшему было больно, он в любом случае не показывал это. Проявление его силы лишь заставляло Кенсу чувствовать себя жалким; после всего, через что прошел Чонин, Кенсу должен быть единственным, кто, как предполагалось, должен поддерживать его, а не наоборот.

– Я...

– И не смей извиняться, – перебил Чонин. – Мне тоже страшно.

Кенсу замолчал, глубоко дыша. Свет от луны падал на них через окна, теперь не имевшие никаких решеток, и освещали его залитое слезами лицо. Чонин аккуратно вытер их своим рукавом.

Затем он уложил Кенсу на кровать, задаваясь вопросом, как он вообще нашел кого-то настолько повернутого на его благополучии. Даже его родители не так волновались о нем. Кенсу был единственным, кто плакал из-за него; работал как раб ради него.

Чонин наклонился и соединил их губы. Кенсу немедленно двинул губами и обхватил ими губы Чонина, ненамеренно скуля и покусывая чужой язык, намекая на лихорадочную страсть.

Руки ухватились за пижаму, тихо снимая её. Беззвучный ветерок снаружи просачивался в комнату через маленькую щель открытого г-жой До окна, желавшей, чтобы её сыновья дышали во время сна свежим воздухом.

Когда Чонин вошел в него, Кенсу сломал внутри себя лед, наконец, хоть и с трудом, впервые говоря снова. Хотя, когда их тела соединились, он быстро потерял контроль над своей речью.

– Ч-Чонин, ты здесь.

***

_– Су, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем. Ты должен быть предельно честным со мной.  
– Хорошо.  
– У тебя, чисто теоретически, есть какие-нибудь чувства к Чонину? Не говори 'нет', потому что мы оба знаем, что ответ 'да'.  
– Возможно. Может быть, есть.  
– Значит, да?  
– Я сказал 'возможно'.  
– 'Возможно' означает 'да'.  
– Возможно.  
– Да.  
– Ладно, да, есть! И что теперь?!_

_– Гр. Умник._

_– Хочешь поцелуй?_

_– Как насчет двух?_

_– Мы вместе закончим школу и поступим в институт. Мы поженимся и усыновим детей. Девочку и мальчика. Или двух мальчиков. Или двух девочек. Неважно. Кого бы мы ни выбрали, мы вырастим их вместе. Мы все будем жить вместе. Тао будет учить их ушу, а Исин преподавать танцы. Чунмен расскажет им, как важно не бегать по коридорам, а Бекхен – как быть острым на язык и победить на президентских выборах. Лухан и Сехун будут учить их писать и читать. Чанель и Ифань будут преподавать им баскетбол, а Минсок и Чонде – как сходить с ума._

_– Я серьезно, Чонин. Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя. И теперь я схожу с ума. Ты прикован цепью, как собака, голодный и замерзший, один. Это сводит меня с ума._

__

– Кенсу, я люблю тебя!

***

– Время селфи!

Кенсу закрыл лицо своей квадратной академической шапочкой с церемонии вручения дипломов как – _щелк!_ – в аудитории вспыхнула вспышка, сопровождаемая неудовлетворенным хныканьем справа от него. Он опустил шапку, повернувшись в сторону своего удрученного друга, что сверлил его взглядом.

– Кенсу, почему ты всегда это делаешь?! Ты и дома мне не дашь себя сфотографировать!

– Может, потому что его лицо слишком красивое для твоего телефона, Бекхен, – Чонин обнимает Кенсу со спины, кладя свою голову на плечо старшего. – Он просто пытается спасти твой телефон от неминуемого плавления от того, что Кенсу слишком горячий. Кстати говоря, я не могу дождаться, чтобы избавить тебя от этой одежды...

– Кобель, – пробормотал Кенсу, расслабляясь в приятных объятиях. – Даже на церемонии вручения дипломов, это все, о чем ты думаешь.

– Эй, – вмешался Чанель. – Мы все думаем об этом. Мы могли бы устроить групповушку. Нет? Ну ладно.

Чонин взял Кенсу за руку и начал уводить его от шумной пары к выходу из аудитории, игнорируя крик Бекхена " _мне все еще нужна моя фотография с церемонии вручения дипломов, дубина!"_. Он отвел своего парня во внутренний двор их уже бывшей средней школы.

Все студенты вокруг них сравнивали свои дипломы, пусть даже все они были совершенно идентичны. В воздух над их головами полетели шляпы, и повсюду начали блистать вспышки камер. Кенсу просто хотел уйти и побыть с Чонином.

– Ты же не собираешься избегать свою мать, правда? – внезапно спросил Чонин. – Я видел ее в аудитории с профессиональной камерой. Она точно хочет сфотографировать нас вместе.

– Моя мама исключение, – ответил Кенсу. – Я просто не хочу в конце концов очутиться в блоге Бекхена с #выпускнойпонедельник и затем на странице Чанеля с #выпускнаяоргия.

– Ты правда думаешь, он бы подписал так?

– ...

– Да, точно бы подписал.

Кенсу мягко рассмеялся и подошел к накрытым столам, за которыми раздавали угощения. Он улыбнулся г-ну Вану, когда учитель-сервировщик немного поклонился его парню.

– Что будете, ребята?

– Просто конфеты, – ответил Чонин. – Дайте нам все сладкое, пожалуйста.

– Обычно я бы это не одобрил, – сказал г-н Ван, взяв тарелку и начав накладывать на нее все десерты. – Как отец, я всегда беспокоюсь о зубах и улыбках своих детей, понимаешь? – он передал тарелку Кенсу и усмехнулся. – Поздравляю, ребята. Особенно тебя, Чонин. Я знал, что ты справишься.

– Спасибо, что верили в меня.

После этого оба поспешили уединиться под деревом, подальше от всех остальных, надеясь съесть хотя бы половину еды, прежде чем их родители найдут их. Кенсу сел на траву рядом с Чонином, поставив тарелку между ними.

Откусывая свой шоколадный капкейк, Кенсу посмотрел в небо. В такой прекрасный день была такая прекрасная погода. Глубокое синее небо и море солнца. У них было много таких дней в течение прошлых нескольких недель, но ни один из них не мог сравниться с нынешним.

Возможно, все дело в том, что он был безумно рад получить высшее образование вместе с Чонином, как тот и предсказал. Или от того, что они оба поступили в один и тот же престижный университет за границей. Или из-за факта, что этот университет находится в Америке и что они выпросили разрешение и До, и Кимов пожениться (с условием, что Кенсу привезет домой внуков после их следующей церемонии вручения дипломов в университете.)

Его сердце билось так сильно. Да, все это было тому причиной. Он повернулся к Чонину, улыбаясь от радости. Ничего бы этого не было, если бы Чонина не было здесь рядом и если бы он не работал так упорно, чтобы осуществить их с Кенсу мечту.

Младший поймал пристальный взгляд Кенсу, когда почувствовал взгляд на своих губах, покрытых глазурью. Кенсу откусил капкейк и прикрыл собственные губы, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.

– У тебя глазурь на лице...

– Я знаю. Я сделал это нарочно. Я жду, когда ты наклонишься и слижешь её.

– Ты это серьезно?

Чонин усмехнулся и отодвинул тарелку, пододвигаясь ближе к Кенсу. Он наклонился к Кенсу и прильнул своей щекой к его, испачкав глазурью и лицо Кенсу. Его умник возмутился.

– Ты!..

– СЕЛФИ!

Ни у одного из них не было времени среагировать, когда Бекхен вместе с Чанелем внезапно свалился с дерева и плюхнулся на колени пары, позволив гиганту наконец сделать фото.

– #выпускной #веселосидим #мылучшие #нашклассныйвыпускной, – Чанель зачитывал вслух, печатая в телефоне.

Чонин повернулся к Кенсу.

– Ты выбрал верный путь.


	39. Chapter 39

— Я так сожалею вашей утрате. Он хотел, чтобы я передала вам это.

— Ч-Чонин умер?! Но меня не было всего пятнадцать минут! Как это могло…

— Я очень сожалею, Кенсу. Пожалуйста, возьмите это. Думаю, он сказал, что это для вас и ваших дочерей.

— Ч-Чонин…

 

 

 

 

_'Для: Кенсу и двух моих маленьких девочек.  
Не открывать до дня, пока папа не уйдет._

__

Я начну с прелюбимейших звёзд:  
Двух, что послал мне Господь  
После ада, что я перенёс,  
Я не смыслю теперь жизни в рознь.

В день, когда вы пошли, говоря  
И крича мне хором: папуля!  
Вы тянули ко мне, как к морям  
Дальним, руки, в какие нырнуть вы мечтали.

А вы помните первый учёбы ваш день,  
Когда вместе вы разом плюхнулись в грязь?  
Папа Су тогда мыл вас и уверял,  
Что это все просто ваша общая связь.

Но вот автобус впредь больше не нужен,  
Вам ключи от авто пришли в дар,  
И теперь не придёте на ужин:  
Мы ведём вас — всё ближе алтарь.

Вы растёте так быстро, в мгновенье ока.  
Время снова помчится — внезапно, стремглав.  
Не имел я достаточно времени, вздоха,  
Чтоб успеть попрощаться, сказать, в чём неправ.

Становитесь всё ярче, кометы-Галлеи,  
Уникальны вы, хоть и близнецы.  
Вы идете вперед, становясь все взрослее,  
И гордятся вами пожилые отцы.

Эта песня для вас  
От вашего покойного старика  
Спасибо, что сделали меня лучшим отцом,  
Каким я могу только быть.

И теперь ты, Су. Я знаю, что ты сыт моими стихами по горло, поэтому я постараюсь сказать тебе все, как оно есть, простыми словами.

Очевидно к тому времени, как ты прочтешь это, я, вероятно, уже покину этот мир. Я начал писать это, еще когда родились девочки, и решил, что буду редактировать на всем пути своей жизни. Вот почему оно написано разными цветами ручек. Надеюсь, радуга не раздражает тебя с;

Кто знал, что я буду жить и увижу все, о чем я говорил в стихотворении? Я просто поверить не могу, что прожил так долго. 64 года. Врачи никогда бы не подумали, что я миную 25. Никакого колледжа, никакой семьи; ничего. Но ты стремился помочь мне жить и продолжал верить в меня. В нас. Даже несмотря на то, что наш жизненный путь в начале был полон того еще дерьма.

Я заканчиваю это письмо сейчас, потому что чувствую, что механизмы внутри меня замедляются, а внутренние часы тикают все медленнее и медленнее. Руки не хотят слушаться, а веки закрываются. Сейчас ты в кафетерии, покупаешь мне чего-нибудь поесть. Не думаю, что, когда ты вернешься, я буду в состоянии хлебать суп, который я попросил принести. Я намеренно попросил его — они готовят его целую вечность — потому что не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я делаю последний вздох. Пальцы уже совсем не двигаются. Медсестра так смотрит на меня: знает, что я использую всю свою силу, чтобы закончить это письмо. Я только что сказал ей об этом письме, и она согласилась отдать его тебе. Но сейчас это не важно. Поэтому не плачь. Не роняй слезы на это письмо.

Давай начнем с очевидного: я люблю тебя. Заметь, что я говорю это в настоящем времени. Я люблю тебя, пока пишу это, и я буду любить тебя, даже когда буду похоронен в земле. Я буду любить тебя всегда и вечно, и, когда мы встретимся снова, я также буду любить тебя. Я буду ждать тебя везде, куда бы ни ушел. И любить.

Ты осветил мою жизнь в момент, когда мы встретились. Ты показал мне путь и помог подняться, когда я уже был готов пересечь линию невозврата, которая никогда бы не позволила мне стать тем, кто я есть сегодня. Не думаю, что я вообще был бы в состоянии написать это, если бы не ты. Спасибо, что исправлял все моих ошибки.

Я люблю тебя за это. Я люблю тебя за то, что ты спас меня.

Каждую секунду, что я был с тобой, я до сих пор лелею. Даже если это были тяжелые времена, для меня они все священны. Каждый миг, проведенный с тобой, я храню в своем сердце. Ты мог и сломать меня, и собрать вместе. Жизнь закалила нас, и даже моя болезнь не смогла разрушить судьбу, которую мы вместе создали. Каждое обещание, что мы дали друг другу, осуществилось.

Я люблю тебя за это. За предоставленное мне будущее.

О Боже, Кенсу. Ты никогда не был просто парнем или любовником, с которым я мог развлечься. Я надеюсь, что сделал достаточно в своей жизни, чтобы заставить тебя понять это. Все, что я делал, было для тебя. Я хотел возместить тебе все. Мне было жаль, что наша первая встреча, возможно, не была идеальной, но могу тебе сказать: я полюбил тебя с самого начала. Может так не казалось, но это было так. Спасибо за царапину на моем мотоцикле. Спасибо за признание всего, что я принимал: от сигарет до алкоголя. Спасибо за то, что страдал со мной. Спасибо за то, что ты страдал ради меня. Спасибо за то, что схватил демона и пошел вразрез с каждым правилом, чтобы превратить его в ангела. Если я продолжу говорить спасибо за все те вещи, что ты сделал, я должен буду срубить каждое дерево в мире, чтобы мне хватило бумаги.

Но итог таков: я люблю тебя. За то, чтобы был моим самым близким другом, моим смыслом жизни, моей душой. И вновь скажу:

Я люблю тебя, мой умник.'

 

 

 

 

 

— Папы больше нет?

— Нет, он здесь. Он рядом.


End file.
